El Dia Que El Infierno Toco La Tierra
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Todo paso ese trágico dia, el dia que el mundo se sumio en una oscuridad total... Todo cambio, Todas cambiamos, solo el mas fuerte sobrevive... Esa a sido la regla desde que aquellas cosas aparecieron tomando el control de las personas que antes considerábamos amigos o familia... El infierno se desato y estamos dentro de el (AU) (Múltiples protagonistas)
1. Chapter 1

**Atencion, este fic es un AU este consistirá en las nueve como protagonistas, y cada capitulo tendra por lo menos 4 mil palabras pero por esta ocasión como es un simple prologo quedara en solo 2000, por cierto este capitulo no tiene protagonista, habla desde un punto de vista neutral por lo que pueden imaginarse a cualquiera de las musas narrando….. sin mas espero lo disfruten :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 1 (Prologo)

" _Nuestra realidad…Nuestra cruel y cruda realidad"_

Alguna vez se han preguntado si el paraíso después de la muerte es real?

Yo creo en eso… el por que?

-PORFAVOR AYUDENME!-

-HIJA REACCIONA PORFAVOR!-

Por que si el infierno es real, el paraíso debe de serlo también… el infierno el lugar donde dicen que las almas sufrirán por toda la eternidad, donde no hay espacio para la compasión o misericordia, y ese mismo infierno se a desencadenado en la misma tierra en la que vivimos y respiramos, en la que solíamos jugar, en la que solíamos soñar…. Todo eso jamas importara de ahora en adelante

Acaso hicimos algo que molestara a dios? Fuimos tan malos para tener este destino? La gente inocente muere sin cesar y los que sobreviven estamos igual de muertos por dentro que los que ya no están con nosotros, estamos en una pelea sin fin para sobrevivir, una pelea que luchamos pero nunca acabara, la que por cada victoria el premio es el mancharse las manos con sangre de la gente que antes considerábamos personas comunes y corrientes

Toda alma en este mundo se volvió fría y dura, nos convertimos en aquello a lo que temiamos para enfrentar un peligro aun mayor, un peligro que no tenia compasión con nadie, que acababa con mujeres, niños incluso animales, esa desgracia que azoto el mundo de una manera sorpresiva que este no tuvo ni la oportunidad de contratacar… la gente entro en pánico el primer dia, gente murió a nuestras manos por actos que cometíamos, la gente se volvió despiadada no temieron en mostrar su verdadero yo cuando se llegaban a encontrar contra la espada y la pared… aunque no los puedo juzgar, cualquier persona que sigue viva es por que no temio a hacerlo que se debía hacer

Las calles que antes estaban repletas de vida ahora solo estaban bañadas en sangre, de un color tinto completamente abrumador

Las personas que considerábamos amigos o familia pasaron a ser nuestros enemigos de inmediato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, intentaron asesinarnos por su propia seguridad, el ser humano es detestable…. Solo se preocupa por si mismo, no importa el como, no importa el por que, un humano solo se preocupa por si mismo sin importar lo que pase

Aquel lugar que llamábamos hogar se desvanecio, sin dejar rastro ahora solo era un vago recuerdo que habitaba en la mente de las personas

Todo se volvió asi desde ese trágico y fatídico dia en el que un mundo cayo en un solo dia…. El dia que dejamos de ser quienes somos para convertirnos en escoria

Ese dia en el que el mundo fue cubierto de negro y rojo

.

.

.

Era un dia completamente normal en una ciudad como debería de ser, toda la gente se dedicaba a hacer lo suyo, los adultos trabajaban, los estudiantes se encontraban en la escuela, en pocas palabras era un dia completamente normal y sin nada especial

hasta que las cosas cambiaron a pocas horas de que hubiera empezado el dia, empezó a haber pánico, nosotros escuchábamos las explosiones y el sin fin de carros que solo hacían sonar el la bocina de este o con un choque… todos estábamos aterrados y no era ma menos pues las cosas a fuera parecían haber salido de la nada

aunque eso solo fue el inicio y nadamas, multiples lugares empezaron a caer, escuelas devoradas por esos cadáveres sin vida o sentimiento alguno, gente en las calles asesinados, pero lo mas preocupante eran las personas pues estas comenzaron a entrar en pánico y ahí me di cuenta cuando la gente comenzó a atacarse entre si…el ser humano es despreciable, solo se preocupa por si mismo sin excepción alguna, no importa si dice que eres su mejor amigo o amiga, si eres el amor de su vida…. Nadie pero absolutamente nadie sacrificaría su vida por esas palabras sin significado que antes te habían dedicado

solo unas horas pasaron y todo empeoraba, cada persona intentaba contactar a la policía, a la fuerzas armadas, la marina, lo que fuera….. tenían miedo, querían protección y la querían para ellos solamente

algunos intentaban contactar a sus padres, pero todos y cada uno de ellos con un fracaso excepcional

eran como las películas, en el que el mundo se sume en un pánico total a causa de una epidemia pero de verdad estaba pasando, gente de verdad estaban muriendo cada momento y no era como un mundo de ficción

Esta era la realidad….. era la realidad en la que aunque no lo sabíamos en ese momento, era le realidad en la que creceríamos y en la que nos adaptariamos

Los días pasaron de forma larga y tensa, las noches pasaron con un miedo y oscuridad que abrumaba a cualquiera que tocara…. Era como una película de horror, no podia relajarte ni un momento pues morirías

Lo que antes era gente gritando por su vida ahora era silencio, ni mas ni menos que silencio… un silencio que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando para dejar oir unos gritos de una nueva victima los cuales en ocasiones eran de mujeres o niños…. Pero no era algo que pudiera arreglar solo una persona

Comunidades se formaron para intentar subsistir pero por mas que intentaran estos monstruos solo se veian atraídos por las multitudes por lo que solian derribarlas al pasar las semanas o incluso días, no tenían oportunidad contra monstruos que no pudieran morir mas de un tiro limpio en la cabeza

La forma en la que nos superaban era tremenda, pasamos de ser la especie en la cima de la cadena alimenticia a ser los últimos, estábamos siendo cazados como simple ganado , para esas criaturas no representábamos nada mas que alimento

La raza humana se encontraba en el punto muerto, no habia nada que hacer, nadie que les pudiera regresar su vida anterior, la queríamos de vuelta….. queríamos volver pero todos lo sabían eso no era posible

Pero lo que mas anhelábamos de verdad era tener a alguien que nos acompañara, alguien que no pudieras perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por jugarretas del mundo, para la sorpresa de todos…habia un grupo que era capaz de ello

Solo la gente fuerte sobrevivia en este mundo, el mundo dejo de ser para débiles, los hombres y mujeres sobrevivían en comunidades las cuales caian tarde o temprano… excepto que habia algo… mejor dicho habia gente la cual no creerías que aun vive en esta catástrofe….. pero lo hacen… Son un grupo de chicas, unas chicas que en un pasado tenían sueños, amigas, familia ….un Hogar…

Estas chicas en su mayoría no se conocían aunque algunas de ellas se encontraban juntas por el mismo por el destino o mejor dicho por el mismo objetivo que todos mantenían contacto con seres humanos en estos momentos… pura y simple conveniencia

Lily White, un grupo de los tres que existían, este grupo estaba conformada por tres chicas las cuales eran apenas unas niñas de preparatoria cada una mas joven que la otra, Nozomi Tojo, una chica que era divertida, calculadora y una gran persona, Rin Hoshizora una pequeña pelinaranja la cual era hiperactiva, graciosa y tenia una actitud la cual no era muy madura pues solia comportarse de maneras muy infantiles, Umi Sonoda una chica peli azul la cual tenia una gran experiencia con el arco, era una chica fuerte y segura pero a la vez era un poco timida… su encuentro habia sido en una zona de peligro por las que se vieron forzadas a trabajar juntas, para su sorpresa, salieron completamente ilesas por las habilidades que tenían y decidieron permanecer juntas pues no eran mas que unas chicas que se encontraban solas en un sombrio mundo

El segundo grupo Bibi un grupo de chicas muy fuertes y habilidosas era un grupo al igual que el anterior el cual solo se conformaba por tres chicas las cuales eran frias y calculadoras en su mayor medida, Eli ayase una chica de origen ruso y cabellera rubia, era una chica muy cerrada que en cierto momento podia llegar a ser tenebrosa pero al conocerla podia mostrar que tenia un muy noble corazón, Maki Nishikino una pequeña chica rica la cual tenia un cabello pelirrojo intenso que deslumbraba a cualquiera, ella era fría y poco honesta con todo lo que decia o hacia, aunque cabe destacar que es una pequeña genio, Por ultimo la pequeña Loli Nico Yazawa, una chica en su mayor medida era egocéntrica pero en ciertos momentos llegaba a ser una de las personas mas nobles que podias conocer, era una chica muy simpática y a la vez tsundere, que por cierto cabe destacar que es amiga de la infancia de la pelirroja …. Ellas se habían reunido hace apenas unos meses, las tres sobrevivieron solas por un largo tiempo, hasta que decidieron que era momento de conseguir apoyo aunque todas y cada una de ellas sabían que si tenían que matar no lo dudaría, todas eran desechables desde el punto de vista de la otra

Printemps otro grupo como el anterior solo que este tenia una gran diferencia…. Ellas solo habían sobrevivido por simple capricho del destino pues ninguna de las 3 eran capaces de defenderse, en mayor parte se encontraban con grupos grandes con las cuales esperaban sobrevivir pero como dije antes estos sucumbían tarde o temprano pero era impresionante que esas 3 hubieran podido sobrevivir en repetidas ocasiones a situaciones de ese tipo, este grupo además de tener esa gran diferencia tenían otra que las hacia resaltar del resto, todas y cada una de ellas tenían un corazón inocente y esperanzado que aun en esta catástrofe habían logrado conservar este estaba conformado por Honoka Kousaka una chica animada y optimista con pelo color jengibre la cual siempre intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa aun sabiendo que las cosas podían terminar mal, Kotori Minami una chica peligris la cual siempre apoyaba a la anterior para animar a la gente, ella era amable y dulce con todos sin importarle quien fuera que no esta de mas decir que esta es amiga de la infancia de la peli jengibre y compañera de la preparatoria, la ultima era Hanayo Koizumi una chica de pelo castaño corto y con una mirada lila que reflejaban sus pupilas, era una chica increíblemente dulce y amable al igual que la anterior solo que esta diferia mucho en su personalidad ya que solia ser pesimista y timida y aunque no lo hacia por voluntad era un aspecto que tenia y no podia apartar de ninguna manera

Estos grupos eran raros por dos cosas, el como habían sido capaces de sobrevivir siendo apenas unas niñas que ni siquieran eran mayores de edad y la otra es que aunque fueran unas niñas en su mayoría tenían aspectos los cuales eran muy buenos en cada grupo

No se conocían, ni siquiera están enteradas de la existencia un grupo del otro pero el destino les jugaría una gran pasada pues estas chicas se conocerían antes de lo que creían y de una forma u otra volverían a sentir lo que era tener una familia en la cual confiar y a la cual querer

Todas y cada una de ellas habían perdido algo muy importante, todas se volvieron personas que vendieron su alma pues no sentían el como la vida fluia atravez de sus cuerpos….pero como no sentirse asi si habían asesinado, a gente que antes les hubiera ayudado como personas y corrientes…. Pero esas no eran personas…. Eran demonios….. demonios que habían tomado el cuerpo de esa gente…. Simplemente nos enfrentábamos contra cadáveres

Somos asesinas y eso es todo, nunca seremos mas que esto y jamas seremos mejor que esto

Sobrevivíamos solas, vivíamos solas, peleábamos solas, lloramos solas y sufrimos solas

Era la regla que se imponían todas las chicas sin excepción alguna pero eso cambiaria, las chicas podían lograrlo aunque cayeran juntas podrían levantarse…. Juntas volverían a formar una familia donde sobrevivían juntas, vivian juntas, peleaban juntas y compartían sus penas juntas

Como se supone que era antes de aquel dia

- _El dia que el infierno toco la tierra-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Adivinen quien se quedo viendo mangas de zombies que su primo le regalo nwn/**

 **Si fuera por mi dejaría a Rin de protagonista…. Pero también tengo que darle un descanso XD**

 **Juro que este es el ultimo fic que empiezo, acabare 2 de los que tengo en progreso para empezar con otros ,pero con 5 creo que me pase demasiado XD (de igual manera los escribiré :u)**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _Lily White"_

-Entonces las puertas están aseguradas?- pregunte dando una mirada que seria y determinada para mis compañeras

\- Si vengo de la puerta principal, sigue igual que como estaba hace 4 dias al igual que las ventanas no tienen daño alguno o algún forcejeo lo que indica que probablemente ni si quiera se han acercado- respondia mi amiga mientras señalaba el pasillo de la casa que llevaba a dicho lugar

-Perfecto-respondi con una sonrisa de satisfacción para luego dirigir mi mirada a la segunda chica que tenia su cabeza recargada en sus 2 manos y solo tarareaba- en la puerta trasera y el patio como esta todo?- le cuestione mientras arqueaba una ceja pues tendia a no seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra

-Todo bien en el patio, no hay rastro de sangre ni ruidos extraños por lo que podemos decir que estamos a salvo, aunque por seguridad reforcé las ventanas y puertas Nya~- hablaba despreocupadamente mientras comenzaba a silbar, como habia dicho la chica no tendia a seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra pero si sabia sus prioridades en cuanto a defenderse se trataba

-Muy bien, en ese caso podemos ir a cenar- comente con tranquilidad pues la noche se acercaba y el sol se iba con la llegada de esta

Mi nombre es Umi Sonoda tengo 17 años, soy una chica de cabellera azul intenso, no hay mucho que decir de mi pues solo me dedico a sobrevivir y buscar un lugar donde vivir con mis nuevas amigas pero ahora hermanas, Rin Hoshizora la cual solo tiene 16 años de edad, una pelinaranja muy alegre y a la vez muy dedicada si se lo propone, Nozomi Tojo una chica peli morada de grandes atributos, una chica que tiende a ser muy maternal con sus amigas y además de eso es calculadora e inteligente cosa que nos ha hecho salir adelante últimamente, por mi parte se podría decir que soy la que dirige a las 2 mencionadas antes, pero no me gusta decir que soy la líder ya que nadie manda a nadie y somos una unidad que trabaja en equipo

Las chicas y yo empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, mientras platicábamos de cosas al azar o anécdotas divertidos, el estar con ellas me hacia sentir que tenia una pequeña hermana menor la cual le encantaba hacer un poco de alboroto y una mayor que se preocupaba por nosotras, yo me veía como la chica que debe de proteger esta familia…..esta ultima familia que me queda y que probablemente no dure mucho

Ya al caminar unos pasos mas llegamos a la cocina la cual era tan grande como un salón de clases, con muchas alacenas y repisas que solo se hallaban completamente llenas de latas de comida, esa comida era lo mas útil que podríamos haber encontrado en semanas, además de que estaba ubicada en una casa grande la cual media 3 pisos, hace unos días nos encontrábamos en las calles, queríamos conseguir un poco de comida y cosas necesarias para sobrevivir pero en una mala metida de pata terminamos atrayendo una cantidad impresionante de esas cosas las cuales atacaron sin piedad, nos defendimos lo mas que pudimos pero gracias a una persona ese dia pudimos sobrevivir….. un hombre, probablemente el dueño de esta casa nos dejo pasar para quedarnos, para nuestra sorpresa pudimos ser capaces de salir ilesas pero el hombre nos quería para otra cosa…. El estaba infectado y lo que quería que hiciéramos era que acabaramos con su vida ya que el no tenia el valor de hacerlo por si mismo acambio nos dejaría la casa en la cual nos podríamos refugiar por algunos dias ….. quieren saber si lo hicimos? Pues tenemos la casa asi que ustedes deberían poder deducir el resto

-Bueno, dejemos las cosas por el momento- dijo la peli morada como un "no se permite el celular en la mesa" en cuanto dijo eso ella se descolgó el arma que cosistia en una gran y potente escopeta, por su lado la peli naranja solo solto un Nya decaído y dejo en la mesa sus 2 pistolas con silenciadores

-Rin-chan- la miro la chica peli morada unos ojos que reflejaban regaño –Los cuchillos en la mesa-

QUE?! Pero no me siento segura sin que estén conmigo Nya~- respondia con un tipo de puchero como una niña a la cual le castigaron su juguete favorito

La pelimorada arqueo una ceja mientras que la pequeña solo dio un suspiro cansado y se quito el par de cuchillas estilo militar que tenia en su funda, una en cada pierna para dejarlas en la mesa por completo mientras que la pelimorada y yo reíamos de una forma estrepitosa

-Ya tendras tus juguetes cuando te comas tus vegetales pequeña Rin-

-Jajaja no deberías ser tan infantil Rin, de igual manera solo estamos a unos cuantos metros de ellos- le decia mientras me quitaba la katana que llevaba colgada en la espalda y a la vez dejando la arma automática que tenia colgada en el hombro, era algo asi como una MP-5K, era una pequeña arma pero mortal al momento de usarla contra ya una gran multitud de esas cosas

Sin demora todas empezamos a tomar latas de diferentes alacenas pues cada una contenia un alimento diferente y si eras lo suficientemente inteligente podias hacerte un gran festin con ello

Las chica y yo sonreíamos mientras en un pequeño recipiente juntábamos el contenido de todas las latas para crear algo mas variado, todas eramos felices a un nivel inimaginable, era hermoso en este infierno tener con quien disfrutarlo y el como esas personas eran capaces de sacarte una sonrisa en medio de toda esta tragedia

-Y supieron de aquello que estaban diciendo en la televisión?- preguntaba Nozomi por lo que la menor y yo la miramos algo curiosas, pues no teníamos idea de el por que decia eso

-Television?- hablaba la peli naranja con un tono de curiosidad –Pero no tenemos ni siquiera electricidad desde hace meses, como podríamos ver la televisión Nya~?

-En eso tiene razon Rin, el gas y la electricidad en estos momentos son lujos que nadie se puede dar- respondia apoyando el argumento de la Neko

La chica nos miro sonriente de una manera burlona para luego negar con la cabeza –Cuando salimos del edifico antes de llegar aquí habia una que al parecer tenia una batería de emergencia la cual debo de decir que es muy buena si aun funciona después de todos estos meses jeje- decia con una pequeña risa amarga –El punto es que habia noticias… de esta fecha- ahora que habia dicho eso mi amiga y yo solo abrimos los ojos completamente asombradas y a la vez asustadas

-Qui-Quieres decir que….- hablaba la chica peli naranja intentando formar una frase la cual no salio en ningún momento

-Que probablemente hay un lugar en el cual no estén infectados….. y juzgando el noticiero se refiere a las personas como una gran comunidad por lo que podríamos decir que es una…..-

-Ciudad entera?- pregunte en un murmullo, la epidemia se expandio tan rápido que podría decir que ese dia fue el ultimo que me entere de lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo

-Podria ser - respondia con una voz completamente seria y a la vez algo emocionada

Si lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto….. significaba que no todo habia caído, que tal vez habia mas gente la cual se encontraba a salvo, era una idea que hacia que algo emanara de mi, algo que no habia sentido hace meses pero que parecían ser miles de años…. Esperanza

.

.

.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana cuando unos pequeños rayos de luz empezaron a filtrarse por las ventanas en la habitación, la habitación consistía en 2 camas, una en cada orilla , en una dormia pacíficamente una peli morada mientras que en la otra me encontraba acostada yo, por su parte enfrente de la puerta y a la vez en la pared que se hallaba entre las 2 camas se encontraba una peli naranja la cual solo tenia una pistola en mano y veía fijamente la entrada al lugar

Pasaron unos segundos cuando pude abrir los ojos por completo, la chica sentada en el suelo se dio cuenta por lo que sonrio de una manera calida mirándome

-Como durmieron Nya~- preguntaba una peli naranja que estaba sentada frente a la puerta mientras yo apenas me levantaba

Durante las noches una siempre se quedaba despierta pues no sabíamos en que momento esas cosas serian capaces de atacar, si me preguntan soy un poco paranoica pero eso nos mantenía siempre alertas para cualquier tipo de improvisto

-Bien Rin-chan- respondia una pelimorada que solo se tallaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos – tu no tienes sueño Rin?- preguntaba a la pelinaranja que solo levanto la mirada pensativa para de inmediato responder sencillamente

-Me tome esto asi que estare bien por lo menos por una semana Nya~ - hablaba mientras sacaba una caja la cual nos mostro y era una caja que literalmente tenia granos de cafeína…pero estaba vacia

-Rin….. enserio te las comiste todas?- dije algo preocupada mientras ella solo negó, a veces olvido que si de controlar energía se trata Rin es la que mas puede contener

-Umi- llamaba mi atención la pelimorada mientras se cambiaba la camisa de la pijama por la que usualmente llevaba que era una playera color gris con una chaqueta de cuero café –deberiamos ir a revisar el perímetro como todas las mañanas?- pregunto pero esta vez tenia algo mejor en mente

-Si, lo haremos… después preparence, saldremos al edificio de hace una semana- respondi de manera firme, si lo que dijo Nozomi era cierto debíamos de ir ahí como de lugar pero no teníamos la ubicación por lo que la tendríamos que conseguir y para ello ocupábamos aquel aparato el cual la pelimorada aseguraba que tenia la clave, además solo unos días mas era lo que nos quedaba aquí, la comida empezaba a escasear y aunque el lugar casi fuera un lugar favorable para habitar no habría forma de que nos quedaramos aquí pues no teníamos las suficientes provisiones y el hecho de que probablemente toda lo zona estuviera saqueada era otro factor en contra

-Salir?! Pero todavía podemos quedarnos un poco mas – hablaba la peli morada de manera alertada pues no era como si alguna de nosotras les gustara salir a luchar por su vida

-No tenemos otra opción, es mejor ahora que tenemos provisiones en lugar de cuando se acaben- decia de manera firme mientras por fin me levantaba de mi cama para ponerme mi típico atuendo el cual era una camisa de maga larga color azul intenso y por encima un chaleco color rosa

-Supongo que ire por mi chamarra Nya~- decia la peli naranja para levantarse de la pared que se encontraba frente a la puerta en la cual habia estado sentada toda la noche y salir de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras, se dirigía a la cocina pues ahí estaba el atuendo que ella suele usar

-Nozomi, toma tus armas, nos vemos en 5 minutos abajo, revisaremos el perímetro y luego saldremos de aquí- decia mientras tomaba mi katana la cual estaba recargada en la pared de la habitación para colgarla sobre mi espalda-Por cierto Nozomi, debería tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y seguir el ejemplo de nuestro ejemplo-

-Ya te dije que no se me da bien el pelear mano a mano con esas cosas, siempre suelen ser mas fuertes que un humano promedio por lo que el simple hecho de pelear con ellos seria un poco suicida a menos que sepan defensa personal como tu y la pequeña Rin- respondia con sencillez a la vez que ponía una sonrisa un tanto de vergüenza por el hecho de no ser capaz de usar un arma blanca

Era cierto, antes de esto vivía en un dojo donde aprendi muchas disciplinas entre ellas el kendo el cual era la razon de que usara una katana como arma principal, además sabia defensa personal y unas cuantas mas, por su parte no sabia mucho de eso pero sabia que Rin también sabia defenderse con algo de Muay thai, una disciplina muy útil además que gracias a algunos movimientos de esta era capaz de acercarse a su oponente lo suficiente para darle un golpe con sus cuchillos en el cráneo a esas cosas solo en un movimiento

Como dije eramos un buen equipo en respecto a ese tipo de cosas, la peli morada no tenia dones de pelea, era una chica común y corriente que aprendio a usar un arma al pasar el tiempo, lo que la mantenía viva todo el tiempo que estuvo sola fue que era calculadora y aun nivel increíble, a veces era capaz de deducir cosas que uno no podría saber ni en mil años, hasta en ocasiones parecía poder deducir el comportamiento de esas cosas pues decia que eran como animales que solo siguen su instinto

Baje lentamente las escaleras para encontrar en la cocina a una chica con una chamarra naranja con bordes negros además de tener un pantalón de mezclilla, la chica solo se encontraba sacando latas de la alacena y metiéndolas en una mochila

-Ya estoy empacando, algo me dice que no volveremos aquí verdad Umi-chan?- preguntaba con un tono decaído mientras bajaba la mirada

-No, o por lo menos no creo que seamos capaces de volver- respondia con algo de pena

La chica solo se paso la manga de su chamarra por sus ojos mientras intentaba no llorar, podia parecer la mas positiva y segura de las tres pero enserio ella era la que tenia mas miedo de toda la situación, puede que solo tenga un año menos que yo pero la veo como una niña perdida que solo quiere volver a casa

De pronto sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, me acerque rápidamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de esta intentando consolarla, por su parte la pelinaranja oculto su mirada en mi hombro mientras empezaba a llorar

-Umi-chan….tengo miedo… no quiero volver ahí- decia entre sollozos la chica mientras empezaba a aferrarse fuertemente de mi espalda

-Se que tienes miedo a morir Rin y es normal…..pero debemos de ser fuertes, el miedo solo es una alarma mas- comentaba mientras la acariciaba su corta cabellera lentamente

-No tengo miedo a morir….. tengo miedo a quedarme sola otra vez… sufri por meses, el estar sola… y no quiero perderlas…. No a ustedes- volvia a decir llorando y aun sin levantar la mirada

Debo admitir que esa respuesta me sorprendio mucho pues no creía que ella tuviera miedo a algo mas que a la muerte

-No te dejaremos sola Rin, para eso estamos las amigas, Nozomi y yo te protegeremos y a la vez siempre estaremos contigo- dije en un ultimo intento para consolarla lo cual al parecer funciono ya que esta aflojo el agarre que tenia en mi espalda para solo quedar en un simple abrazo muy relajado, ahora sin lagrimas

-Ara Ara~- comentaba una peli morada que iba entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa completamente burlona –Las dejo solas unos momentos y esto es lo que pasa…..Umi-chan es tu hermanita menor, no deberías abusar de su inocencia- hablaba en un tono picaro, bromista y burlon sobretodo

La peli naranja y yo nos separamos de golpe a una velocidad completamente anormal, ambas con una gran sonrojo en el rostro el cual era fácil de notar

-NOZOMI! ESO ES MUY I-I-INDECENTE!- gritaba de forma muy exagerada pues no se me daba bien el dar afecto o el si quiera ver como los demás lo hacían pero con las 2 era diferente, me sentía como su hermana por lo que era bastante sencillo mostrar afecto lo cual cabe destacar que es un tanto raro

-INDECENTE NYA!- repetia la pequeña peli naranja con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

-Ara Era una pequeña broma no se lo tomen tan a pecho jeje- respondia la chica que solo reia ahora nerviosamente

La peli naranja hizo un puchero gatuno mientras yo solo di un suspiro cansado para poner una mirada determinada

-estan listas?- pregunte por lo que las dos chicas dejaron por completo sus asuntos para cambiar cualquier tipo de expresión que tuvieran antes por una seria

-Por supuesto- respondieron a la vez mientras que la peli morada tenia su escopeta colgando de su hombro y la peli naranja tenia sus cuchillos enfundadas en la parte trasera de su cintura y sus armas de fuego una en cada costado de la cintura

-Entonces nos vamos- hable fuertemente para dirigirnos a la puerta principal con las 2 siguiendo mis pasos desde atrás

Al salir encontramos lo típico que encontrarías en las calles, varios cadáveres de gente que habia sido comida de muerto, autos completamente destrozados ya fuera por que estuvieran chocados o simplemente habia explotado, para nuestra suerte la área que nosotras elegimos o mejor dicho en la que nos estuvimos quedando era una área un poco alejada de las zonas residenciales donde suele haber mas de esas cosas, a primera vista no habia nada que fuera de lo normal además para nuestra buena suerte no habia ninguna de esas cosas rondando por aquí

Despues de asomarme por la puerta decidi salir en medio de lal calle ocultándome en un auto el cual estaba completamente volcado, después de eso volvi a repetir el proceso, pero de nuevo el mismo resultado… nada

Si esto seguía asi podríamos tener suerte de no pelear, después de verificar la calle por segunda vez, mire a la puerta y les di una señal con la mano diciendo que se acercaran por lo que las 2 chicas una tras otra lo hicieron para esconderse tras el auto a mi lado

-Muy bien, nos movemos a tu señal Umi- dijo la peli morada que tenia su escopeta a mano por lo que yo solo asentí para mirar de nueva cuenta a la calle completamente vacia, era cierto una cosa, la calle estaba vacia pero en ningún momento nos aseguraba que esas cosas no aparecerían de un momento a otro por lo que tendríamos extremo cuidado

Nos movíamos en la calle cada una de mis compañeras atentas a cada extremo asegurándose que alguna de esas cosas no saliera de una casa o de el cruce de una calle, estas cosas eran como humanos normales, corrian como un humano normal bueno eso si sus piernas se encontraban en un estado promedio, en su mayoría no lo estaban pues antes de ser esas horribles cosas habían sido comida de en lo que se convertirían, Ellos se guiaban por la vista, oído y olfato lo cual era malo ya que eran buenos detectando, por esa misma razon las multitudes siempre eran las primeras en caer

Un trayecto a un edificio completamente abandonado que no duraría mas de 10 minutos a pie lo habíamos recorrido en un total de 45 minutos, era complicado moverse sin llamar la atención de esas cosas, al parecer al no encontrar comida estas se fueron cazar a otras áreas

-Vaya de nuevo en el edificio eh?- hablaba la peli morada mientras yo solo asentia pero sin mirarla pues estaba concentrada en la entrada principal de este, no se veía rastro de movimiento dentro de el, pero era casi seguro que encontraríamos a esas criaturas a dentro del lugar

-si, Rin, Nozomi, necesitamos llegar al cuarto piso si lo que me dijiste es cierto verdad?- pregunte aun fijando la mirada en la entrada

-Si, estaba en el cuarto piso estoy segura-

-En ese caso, Rin ya que tienes armas con sileciadores protegeras las escaleras consiguiéndonos el mayor tiempo posible, los elevadores no funcionan por lo que la única manera de subir o bajar es por las escaleras de emergencia-

-Entendido Nya~- respondio mientras ponía su mano en pose militar frente a su frente

-Nozomi, necesitare que me guies al lugar donde viste la televisión y a la vez que me ayudes a contenerlos en caso de que ya hubieran mas de esas cosas en el piso que cabe decir que es lo mas probable-

-Sin problemas Umi-chan- decia mientras ahora tomaba su arma con mas fuerza

-En ese caso….. Vamos!- dije fuertemente mientras que todas empezábamos a correr a toda velocidad a la puerta principal del edificio sin parar a ver a nuestros lados, tengo que decir que el entrar fue fácil pero no por eso dije que todo fue de color rosa

-Grrrr!- se oyo un sonido inumano que inundo el lugar, estábamos corriendo y todo se puso lento, vi como a nuestro lado en una habitación habia por lo menos 6 de esas cosas las cuales solo nos vieron mientras seguíamos corriendo

-DEMONIOS NOS VIERON CORRAN!- grite mientras seguíamos en el pasillo dirigiéndonos a las escaleras las cuales era el primer paso, ahora por lo menos 6 de esas cosas nos perseguían a una velocidad increible pero a la vez no humana ya que eran mas lentos

Por fin después de varios metros llegamos a una puerta grande que tenia como letrero "Escaleras de Emergencia", de inmediato como yo iba adelante abri la puerta –SUBAN, SUBAN!- dije desesperada mientras que las chicas entraron a toda prisa, después de eso entre y cerre la puerta conmigo para ponerle seguro, eso los retendría por lo menos por unos minutos

Subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso para encontrar a la peli naranja que estaba parada con sus 2 pistolas en mano apuntando hacia la puerta de donde Sali

-Haganlo rápido Umi-chan, si hay mas abajo esas cosas los reunirán con su alboroto!- decia la chica mientras me hacia una seña con la cabeza de que me fuera

-Te lo encargo Rin- fue lo ultimo que dije para salir corriendo hacia donde el local donde se suponía que estaría la peli morada, pero antes de llegar sono un gran disparo…. Uno que no fue para nada discreto y que literalmente se podría haber oído por todo el edificio

-GRRRR!-

-GUAAAAAAAG!-

Los ruidos que emitían esas cosas se estaban empezando a oir por los pisos superiores e inferiores, todas y cada una de ellas alertadas por el disparo que oi antes, al llegar al local vi como un cuerpo yacía sin cabeza en el suelo mientras que la peli morada buscaba rápidamente en la televisión la señal para ver el canal que antes nos habia mencionado

-Nozomi que tanto tardaras?!- pregunte desesperada pues esas cosas vendrían en masa

-Dame uno minuto- respondia mientras seguía moviendo la televisión de una manera completamente apresurada

-Pero no mas, apresurate!-

Por otro lado el candado de la puerta se habia roto por lo que aquellas criaturas empezaron a subir tan rápido como eran derribados por las balas de la peli naranja que no dejaba pasar ni siquiera a uno, pero para su desgracia pasaría algo muy común

-MIERDA LA MUNICION!- grito para si misma, pero sabia que no tendría tiempo a cargar los cartuchos por lo que solo se lanzo para cerrar la puerta e intentar mantenerla asi, pero eran demasiados como para que ella los pudiera detener

-CUANDO QUIERAN UMI, NOZOMI!- grito la neko mientras aun forcejeaba con tener la puerta que trataba de mantener cerrada

-NOZOMI!- grito la peli azul mientras que veía a lo lejos a Rin luchar para que la puerta no se abriera

-LO ENCONTRE!- grito feliz mientras que en la tele empezaban a salir noticias con una mujer reportando todo

-Ups se acabo el tiempo- se dijo asi misma Rin pues ya no podia mantener la puerta cerrada por lo que opto por salir corriendo dejando entrar aquellas cosas, que a la vez la perseguían

Rin siendo perseguida por al menos 10 de aquellas cosas corrió hacia mi dirección hasta venir de frente a mi

-RIN ABAJO!- grite mientras que ella se barrio mientras yo sostenia mi arma automática en mi mano la cual no dude ni un momento en usar para volarles la cabeza a todos los que antes perseguían a mi amiga

-CHICAS LO TENGO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!- grito la peli morada mientras salia del local dejándola frente a nosotras

-Entonces vámonos Nya~- respondia Rin mientras cargaba sus armas con nuevos cartuchos

-Las escaleras están despejadas por el momento, vámonos antes de que deje de ser asi- respondi para de nuevo dirigirnos en el mismo rumbo en el que llegamos pero ahora saliendo de ahí

.

.

.

.

-Menos mal que estaba eso en el garaje de la casa verdad Nya~?- preguntaba la chica mientras se recostaba en el asiento trasero del auto, el auto estaba en la casa en la cual nos habíamos hospedado por casi una semana, volvimos con la intención de tomarlo y dirigirnos a nuestro nuevo destino

La pelimorada iba conduciendo mientras que yo solo iba en la parte del copiloto, estábamos en plena carretera, un cielo azul despejado y un pasto que brillaba de un verde glorioso, sin rastro de muerte

-Nozomi- dije en voz lo suficientemente alta para que me escuchara –A donde nos dirigimos?-

Ella sonrio levemente mientras mantenía su vista en la carretera

- _Nos dirigimos a Kyoto-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y Lily White empieza la historia :3**

 **Gabi:** Claro que no me molesta, es mas se que tengo mis errores pero los intentare corregir, cualquier critica constructiva ( y destructiva también) es bienvenida nwn

 **Guest:** Pues empieza a lanzar las piedras? :v

 **Waldemar16:** Intentare hacerlo lo mas original posible u-u

 **Yohan2000:** Tu crees? :vvvv

 **Espero les guste nwn/**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"Printemps"

Una chica vestida con una camisa color negra con rayas blancas horizontales a lo largo de esta, además de un abrigo color café que llevaba sobre esta, un gorro gris y una bufanda Roja con negra…. Esta chica caminaba frente a un hombre con una caja pequeña y liviana en sus manos

-Entonces vayan a dejar esas cosas haya y pueden descansar por hoy- hablaba un hombre mientras señalaba un pasillo

-C-claro, muchas gracias- hable para de inmediato empezar a correr con una caja en manos

Al llegar a la habitación que estaba dentro del pasillo abri la puerta para ver un sinfín de cajas mas que estaban apiladas en orden, por mi parte entre y puse la caja sobre otra de esta

"Bueno creo que es todo por hoy…. Que debería hacer?" me decia mentalmente mientras salia de la habitación y a la vez cerraba la puerta de esta

-Honoka-chan!- se oyo a mi lado por lo que voltee para ver a una peligris la cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

-Kotori-chan- hable mientras la saludaba y me acercaba a ella –Como te fue hoy?-

-Supongo que me fue bastante bien, no hubo mucho trabajo en la cocina por lo que pude descansar antes- contesto con una sonrisa culpable pues esta se sentía mal de no ser capaz de ayudar en mas

-Oh ya veo…. Y Hanayo-chan?- pregunte mientras revisaba mi reloj el cual tenia en la muñeca –Ella entra mas temprano que nosotras por lo que debería haber terminado hace 15 minutos-

-Si, enrealidad nos esta esperando en los comedores dijo que quería apartar una mesa por que ya sabes que la cafetería se llena de gente en unos pocos momentos, asi que vamos- hablo la peligris la cual traia puesta una blusa color café con un abrigo amarillo y una botas bajas

-No veo el por que no, espero que tengan pan- decia alucinando en mi mente lo hermoso que seria si hubiera una panadería en este lugar

-Oye Honoka-chan no todo en esta vida es pan… pero si eres buena chica te dare el pan que me toca- comento con una sonrisa por lo que yo solo me abalance a abrazarla de una manera muy acaramelada

-Gracias, el Pan es el elixir de la vida, y tu me lo estas regalando….. eres un angel caído Kotori- Dije con una lagrima emotiva en mi ojo mientras esta me veía con una convinacion de rareza y a la vez divertida

-Jajajaja ya, ya, Honoka-chan solo vayamos, Hanayo debe estar esperándonos-

-Oh cierto- recordaba mientras la peligris y yo empezábamos a caminar a paso lento mientras bajábamos las escaleras y recorríamos unos pocos pasillos para entrar por fin al lugar prometido, el lugar donde todos eran felices en el fondo del corazón….. El por que? POR QUE HAY COMIDA!

Empezamos a caminar por la cafetería que tenia un sinfín de mesas con Niños, mujeres y hombres alrededor hasta que mas al fondo a vistamos a una castaña que alzaba su mano para señalarnos donde estaba, esta llevaba un abrigo blanco con una bufanda rosa

Nos acercamos sin prisa alguna para sentarnos en la mesa para cuatro personas la cual tenia 3 bandejas de comida que era seguro que la castaña habia conseguido por nosotras

-Hanayo-chan, no debiste habernos traido la comida- hablaba humildemente la peligris

-L-Lo siento pero cafetería se empezaba a llenar asi que aproveche para traer las de todas- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Muchas gracias Hanayo, siempre has sido muy amable- comente mientras esta reia y se rascaba la mejilla sonrojada

Todas empezamos a degustar nuestros alimentos de forma calmada y tranquila mientras hablábamos de temas diversos o anécdotas divertidos

-Gracias a dios que llegamos aquí hace un mes no crees Honoka?- pregunto la castaña sacando el tema de como llegamos a esta escuela….. o cierto creo que no se los comente pero nosotras desde que empezó esta masacre hemos sobrevivido con grupos grandes de personas, aunque hemos estado en 4 los cuales han tenido el mismo final y para sorpresa de muchos nosotras sobrevivimos a todos y cada una de esas masacres, todo por esa habilidad en particular que teníamos cuando estábamos en aprietos… Escapar, puede que se oiga algo cobarde o incluso estúpido pero sabemos escondernos y trazar rutas de escape casi instantáneamente conociendo el lugar, de esto ultimo se encargaba la peligris ya que su padre en cierto momento habia sido arquitecto, esto le facilitaba ser capaz de deducir la estructura del edificio e entradas principales lo cual en mas de una ocasión nos salvo de ir directo a una horda de estos

La castaña sabia esconderse, era una chica lista pareciera lo que pareciera, sabia ver en varios angulos lo cual le ayudaba a encontrar un lugar adecuado para ocultarse, esto era combinado con lo que yo hacia, mi único punto fuerte es el improvisar, teniendo un poco de información de las rutas y los escondites posibles en el trayecto se hace fácil el escapar pero si algo sale fuera del plan normalmente era rápida para pensar….aunque eso no quiere decir que sea lista "Aunque soy bastante cabeza dura en general…. Pero que digo? El cerebro funciona de maneras muy extrañas jeje"

-Si jeje desde lo que paso en aquellas residencias verdad?- el ultimo grupo en el que nos toco estar era literalmente una colonia entera el grupo mas grande que habíamos visto hasta el momento, esta colonia estaba cercada por todas las calles manteniéndose aislada de esas cosas lo cual resultaba muy conveniente y a la vez hasta parecía estratégicamente invencible

El problema no fue que derribaran el muro, si no que unos de los recolectores los cuales se encargaban de conseguir recursos habia sido mordido de una forma que literalmente esta herida llegaba a parecer una ocasionada por una astilla, la gente no se dio cuenta a tiempo lo cual provoco que el virus brotara desde adentro y arrasara a todos y cada uno que habia adentro excepto por 4 personas

-Oh, Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo- hablo un chico de aproximadamente 1.80 y con pelo negro acomodados en mechones bastantes arreglados además de unos intensos ojos color carmín, asi además tenia una bandeja con comida en sus manos

-Kisuke, Hola!- hable mientras alzaba la mano en el aire en señal de saludo por lo que el chico rio

-Veo que tienen un silla extra, le incomoda si las acompaño?- hablo con una sonrisa galan el chico, si lo teníamos que decir era un chico agradable y apuesto, el habia sido el cuarto sobreviviente de aquella masacre en la zona rural que mencionamos antes la cual fue acabada, unos días viajando sin rumbo y quedándonos en casas abandonadas hasta que uno de los recolectores de este lugar nos hayo y nos trajo a esta escuela la cual usaban como fortaleza

-Claro que no- Hablo la peligris

-N-Nos gustaría que lo hicieras- esta vez dijo la castaña con un tono timido y un sonrojo

-No hay problema, de igual forma estábamos esperándote- hable con una sonrisa inocente

-Eh? Enserio?-

-Si, asi podríamos preguntarte sobre tu vida en la escuela de karate, me interesan mucho esas historias tuyas- el chico se sabia defender y en cierto punto fue gracias a el que pudimos salir de ahí ya que quito a muchas de esas cosas del camino simplemente con sus puños, resumen? El era completamente increíble

Este se rasco la nuca mientras reia nerviosamente –No es para tanto, solo se un poco de defensa personal jeje-

-Un poco? Pero si acabaste con 3 de ellos como si se tratara de un simple juego- hablo la peli gris con una cara de entusiasmo –eres muy bueno

-Y-Yo también lo creo i-incluso eres muy guapo- esto lo dijo la castaña con un sonrojo que superaba el tono de cabello de Maki-chan….. Espera de quien? Na no importa

-Bueno, Bueno ustedes también son geniales con sus planes- alago mientras tomaba de su leche enbotellada la cual antes tenia en su bandeja

-Por cierto hablando de planes como van los planos para el generador?- pregunto la peligris con un tono de curiosidad, el chico habia sido asignado a trabajar en planos ya que el antes habia desarrollado una carrera en la universidad (cabe destacar que solo la estudio de superficie, ya que no paso del segundo año ya que fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner mal) la cual podia ser de ayuda para el proyecto que desarrollaban el cual era hacer una generador de luz el cual fuera como una batería, que pudiera ser recargada con paneles solares y que durara por siempre recargándose continuamente, la ultima cosa que desarrollaron fue un purificador de agua que funcionaba a la perfeccion, si la batería podia llegar a hacerse seriamos completamente invulnerables en cierto modo

A nosotras digamos que nos tocaron tareas mucho mas sencillas Kotori-chan fue asignada a la cocina ya que era el único lugar donde esta destacaba de forma abrumadora, Hanayo, esta solo se dedicaba a cosechar y recoger los frutos que daba en el patio principal el cual se habia convertido en un centro de agricultura, A mi me asignaron a hacer inventarios y organizar en habitaciones los recursos para no tener problemas al momento de repartirlos

-La batería? Al paso que vamos la completaremos en al menos un mes- hablo tranquilamente mientras nosotras nos emocionábamos

-Entonces por fin podremos estar en un lugar el cual es seguro?!- pregunte con desesperación en mi voz mientras que este divertido asintió

Hasta ese momento llego la conversación sobre el trabajo y pasamos a lo normal

Comimos de una manera muy animada mientras hablábamos de nuevo y contábamos historias de nuestras vidas lo cuales eran muy divertida, deprimentes y a la vez incomodas

El chico era como un hermano mayor para nosotros el tenia alrededor de 19 años

Despues de una larga platica nos despedimos de el decididas a ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar las cuales son aulas de clases pero oye, es un milagro el poder dormir en un lugar el cual no es el suelo, compartíamos el aula con un sinfín de mujeres y niños las cuales al igual que nosotras solo tenían una bolsa de dormir en el suelo, cada una pegada a la anterior

Las chicas y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación cuando dos hombres uniformados con lo que parecían trajes de policías pasaron a nuestro lado con un tema que llamo mucho nuestra atención

-Kyoto?! Estas seguro?!- preguntaba el primero muy alarmado y a la vez feliz

-Si seguro, fue una platica por la radio, ellos están intactos- respondio el otro hombre mientras que esto fue lo único que pudimos escuchar por que estos se fueron caminando incluso diría que no notaron nuestra presencia

-Kyoto?- pregunto la castaña mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla –Kyoto, Intacto, a que se referirán?- nos cuestiono mientras que la peli gris y yo alzamos los hombros en señal de ingenuidad

-Puede que pueda haber recursos aun, lo que tal vez se refieran con intacta- contesto la peli gris alzando el dedo índice en dirección a la castaña

-O tal vez haya pan?- dije incrédulamente por lo que estas rieron y yo tenia una cara que decia "Que dije que dio tanta gracia?"

-Tu solo piensas en pan Honoka-chan, incluso cuando eramos niñas- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica la peli gris mientras yo reia

-Bueno, yo las conoci en la preparatoria por lo que podría decir que no las conozco tan a fondo- hablo timida la castaña

-De que hablas?- esto lo decia mientras la abrazaba a ella con un brazo y a kotori con el otro –Nosotras estaremos unidas sin importar que… INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE!- bromee en esto ultimo mientras que mis amigas daban un chillido de miedo

(Inserte audio de chillido: Nozomi: vuelve a escapar y estrujare esos lindos pechos tuyos :v)

-Estoy bromeando jeje-

-No digas ese tipo de cosas Honoka-chan nos asustas!- reclamo la castaña con fuerza

-Es cierto- la respaldo la peli gris

-Ya, Ya, era una broma a fin de cuentas jejeeje- alce las manos para defenderme mientras estas me regañaban con la mirada como si me hubiera comido su arroz, o tocado a su peli azul…. De nuevo creo que mencione a alguien que no conozco, este autor no deja de decir referencias que no entiendo

(Autor: Oye debo de juntar 4 mil palabras, lo que se me ocurre entra a la historia :3)

Las tres ya cansadas empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra alula designada la cual ya estaba casi llena con todas las mujeres y niños acomodados en sus respectivos costales de dormir, platicando o contando cuentos

Era como cuando vas a una primaria y ves a la madres conviviendo con los niños, era un ambiente muy familiar e intimo que me gustaba disfrutar… "Ojala Yukiho, papa y Mama estuvieran aqui" me dije pesadamente mientras bajaba la mirada lentamente

Una mano tomo mi hombro para llamar mi atención

-Honoka-chan estas bien?- pregunto mi amiga peligris que me veía con preocupación pues sabia exactamente lo que habia pensado

-Si, solo fue por un momento es todo- le dije por lo que ella puso una cara de tristeza y asintió, no podia verme débil, no con ellas, ellas habían perdido lo mismo que yo, las habia visto llorar y desmoronarse incluso cada una de ellas habia considerado quitarse la vida, yo las detuve, no podia llorar y desmoronarme

La regla básica "El fuerte impulsa al débil" si esa regla no se sigue y todos son débiles todo terminara mal de una u otra manera

-Vamos a acostarnos en nuestras bolsas al fin de cuentas ya tengo sueño jejeje—les dije mientras estas asintieron

Lo gracioso es que ninguna de las 3 nos quedamos dormidas, les leimos cuentos a algunos niños los cuales yacían solos pues habían llegado sin nadie mas aquí

Era divertido convivir con ellos el ver su inocencia y a la vez su desentendimiento de que pasaba en el mundo, me daban un poco de envidia si debía comentar algo de ellos

-Entonces que paso en el cuento Onee-chan?-

-El sapo se convirtió en príncipe - le respondi con una sonrisa y el niño salto de alegría por el final mientras yo reia

-Te gusta mucho los cuentos verdad Takano-chan? – le dije por lo que el solo asintió –Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con una mujer como tu Onee-chan-

-Jejejeje gracias pero no creo que sea el caso, soy muy extraña y algo despistada, no todo es lo que parece- respondi con gracia mientras que el niño parecía estar mirando algo que no era yo

-Que es eso Onee-chan?- pregunto señalando por la ventana del salón que cabe destacar estaba en el tercer piso

Al voltear a la ventana que daba una vista increíble al exterior vi algo que me helo el alma, del otro lado del edifico habia humo y fuego en el patio

-Kotori, Hanayo vengan a ver esto!- les hable a mis compañeras que estaban hablando con otro niños, estas se levantaron y de inmediato se dirigieron a donde yo estaba

-Que pasa Honoka-c…- iba a seguir con su oración pero miro por la ventana para ver lo mismo que veía yo

-Q-que esta pas…..- Una explosión de tamaño exagerado se oyo por todo el lugar a la vez rompiendo las ventanas de nuestra habitación

-Q-Que?- pregunte yo mientras que la chica veía con precisión de donde se originaba el fuego exactamente

-La cocina- hablo la peligris –El fuego exploto los tanques de gas!-

-P-Pero por que?- como si el cielo me hubiera oído empezaron a oírse disparos en masa, muchos disparos junto mientras al igual se oian gritos

De la nada salio un hombre corriendo mientras veía nuestro edificio con una desesperación tremenda, este venia del otro lado por lo que apenas y se veia

-ENTRARON! SELLEN EL INTERIOR! QUIEN SEA QUE ME OIGA DEL EDIFICIO 2!- gritaba un hombre que nos quería avisar del peligro el cual en cuanto dijo esto fue atacado por la espalda por lo que parecía un hombre de su misma edad, este se abalanzo sobre su cuello para darle una mordida limpia, lo mato de un solo golpe

Sin pensármelo 2 veces empece a correr fuera de la habitación, si lo que dijo era cierto y entraron la entrada principal era lo único que deparaba a las mujeres y niños de la muerte

Corri lo mas rápido que pude pero para cuando llegue habia 3 de esas cosas que miraban las escaleras

-Demonios- estas me vieron y empezaron a correr tras de mi mientras yo iba lo mas rápido que podia

Era rápida pues hace tiempo estuve placticando kendo, este me dio mucha resistencia y a la vez condición

Las cosas que corrian tras de mi parecían no tener limites, ya los habia guiado por todo los pasillos del primer piso y me estaba empezando a cansar, mientras estos parecían apenas haber empezado

Pero paso algo que para mi mala suerte significaba mi fin

-Un callejón sin salida… No, ahora no porfavor- me decia a mi misma mientras llegaba a un pasillo que como dije no tenia seguimiento, este acababa en la pared en la que estaba apoyada

Estas cosas al verme quieta empezaron a acercarse mas lentamente ya sin tanta prisa como si estuvieran jugando con su comida antes de devorarla

Sentia miedo, iba a morir por intentar cerrar unas puertas, y para colmo estas cosas irían directo al tercer piso y acabarían con todos los niños, mujeres y mis amigas

"No puedo dejar que se vayan, aunque muera pero no dejare que se vayan" pensaba dentro de mi con un miedo tremendo el cual se combinaba a la vez con un valor inmenso y deseo de proteger a mis amigas

Revise en mis bolsillos, los cuales eran lo único que podían tener algo útil al alcance, al principio en el primer bolsillo no halle absolutamente nada, pero en el segundo encontre algo que podia ser un poco útil…la pluma con la cual trabajaba en el inventario

Todo estos pensamientos y acciones pasaron en menos de 5 segundos mientras las criaturas se acercaban lentamente haciendo ese extraño ruido que le daría pesadillas hasta al adulto mas valiente

-UAAAGHH- chillaba el primero que era un joven de apenas unos 17 años de edad, este tenia los ojos teñidos de sangre y su pupila era completamente oscura, sus ojos eran como ver al mismo demonio en persona, no representaba nada mas que instinto y necesidad, ni una pizca de razonamiento, su piel era color gris además que sus venas estaban saltadas por todas las partes de su cuerpo pero estas de un color verde

Este se acerco para quedar a unos centimentros de mi cara abriendo su boca mientras que yo atrás de mi abrigo tenia mi mano con la pluma en ella

La criatura después de observarme y de seguro oler mi miedo se acerco rápidamente para intentar darme una mordida en el cuello, pero fui mas rápida y clave la pluma directamente en su cabeza, este en el mismo movimiento con la intención de morder mi cuello cayo de golpe

Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre mientras que mi rostro estaba palido y sudaba frio pero mi estado era lo de menos, ahora tenia 2 problemas

Las 2 criaturas restantes al igual que la anterior chillaban y me veian contra la pared, por mi parte ya no tenia ninguna arma, y la única cerca era la pluma que estaba enterrada en el cadáver a mi lado , pero si me movia los dos me atacarían a la vez…

Sin previo aviso se oyeron 2 disparos en el mismo pasillo, las criaturas que antes estaban dispuestas a devorarme cayeron como simples cadáveres con un gran agujero en la cabeza

Al caer dejaron ver a un chico de pelo negro que llevaba un rifle en mano el cual sacaba humo en señal de que habia disparado

-Honoka estas bien?- pregunto mientras bajaba el arma pero aun recargada en el hombro, este traia una camisa negra que dejaba ver su cuerpo ejercitado y a la vez un pantalón mezclilla

Corri hacia el para abrazarlo –Kisuke….. Menos mal que llegaste- decia en tono quebrado hace apenas un minuto creía que moriría a manos de esas cosas y el me habia salvado

-Claro- me respondio mientras me separaba de el –Me agradeces luego, ahora tenemos que ir por Hanayo y Kotori – respondio serio mientras volvia a cargar el arma

-Y-Y que hay de los niños?- pregunte asustada por lo el puso una mirada seria y fría

-Lo siento Honoka pero si queremos sobrevivir no podemos llevarlos y honestamente si tengo que elegir entre ellos y ustedes no lo pensare una segunda vez, ustedes son como mis hermanas- me dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida

-P-Pero- hable pero el me interrumpio

-Honoka los niños nos atrasaran y además aunque lograramos sacarlos de aquí a donde los llevaríamos? Son mas de 15 niños y sin contar a las madres, ahora si tienes una mejor idea…. Eliges a tus amigas o a los niños?- pregunto seriamente mientras yo lo veía con una cara de horror por la pregunta

No era que el me la quisiera hacer, pero era cierto, tenia que contestarla si quería salvar aunque sea a alguien

-Yo….-

.

.

.

.

-Kotori, Hanayo!- grite abriendo la puerta del aula donde se suponía que dormíamos junto a los demás

Las mencionadas me vieron fijamente alejando su atención de la ventana y las llamas que consumían el edificio contrario

-Honoka-chan!- dijeron alegradas para acercarse a mi y luego ver al chico atrás de mi que tenia el arma en mano

–Kisuke también estas bien!- dijo la peli gris feliz mientras que este solo bajo la mirada apenado y sin dar ni una leve sonrisa

-Hanayo….. Kotori… Nos vamos- dijo secamente lo que se oyo en todo el salón

-Ok niños empaquen sus cosas- hablaba una mujer mientras tres niños de inmediato iban a tomar su saco de dormir

Sentia tanto asco de mi misma pero no podia….

-LO SIENTO!- grite mientras daba una reverencia a las personas dentro del aula las cuales me veian fijamente

Estas murmuraban y parecían confundidas por mi comentario.

-Nos iremos nosotros…. No pueden ir- les dije a todas las personas en el aula que al oir eso palidecieron y se vieron aterradas

-D-de que hablas?- hablo una mujer confundida y asustada

-No podemos llevarlos, lo sentimos, pero dejaremos las provisiones aquí y las puertas están selladas- hable en un intento de no sentirme tan mal

-DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO?!- dijo una mujer que habia comprendido por completo el mensaje de que los dejaríamos a su propia suerte, esta se acerco peligrosamente a mi pero fue detenida por el chico que disparo al suelo cerca de ella

-No te acerques o la próxima no fallare-le amenazo el chico a la mujer y esta de estar completamente molesta paso a una expresión de suplica

-Porfavor….. tengo 2 hijos….. no nos hagan esto- suplicaba mientras empezaba a llorar

Mis amigas que habían observado toda la escena en silencio y con unos ojos llorosos

-H-Honoka-chan, Kisuke-kun….. no lo están diciendo enserio…. Es una broma verdad?- hablo la castaña con ojos llorosos mientras yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Lo siento Hanayo-chan pero no nos salvaremos todos…. Y no puedo perderlas a ustedes-

el chico solo hizo una mueca de desesperación pues cuanto mas tiempo pasara era mas probable que esas cosas vinieran al edificio

-Nos tenemos que ir ahora o no hay vuelta atrás- comento el pelinegro mientras que yo asentí y vi a mis amigas con ojos llorosos

-No hay otra opción-

.

.

.

.

Una habitación oscura, sollozos apenas y una rayo de luz dejaba que verse en una pared en la que estaba recostado un pelinegro el cual tenia el arma aun entre manos pero que mantenía la mirada baja llorando

En otro rincón estaba un par de chicas que dormían una junto a la otra pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Por ultimo estaba yo en la pared frente al chico… quien soy yo? Una asesina, asesine a una de esas cosas y mate a mas de 25 de los mios….. que clase de ser humano hace eso?... alguien que me lo diga porfavor…

-Honoka- hablo a lo bajo el chico sorprendiéndome y sacándome de mis pensamientos –No puedo creer que los hayamos dejado….. se que yo lo dije pero fue tan…-

-inhumano?- respondi llorando

Este rio de manera ironica mientras aun lloraba – me quitaste las palabras de la boca-

El chico estaba en un estado muy similar al mio… completamente destrozado e intentándose convencer de que aun era un humano

-Y ahora que?- pregunto este aun con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndome fijamente

-hay un lugar que oi que puede tener recursos…- susurre tristemente pero el lo escucho y me puso mas atención

-Y ese lugar es?- pregunto

-Kyoto- respondi con sencillez mientras mi mirada no emitia emoción alguna

Este sonrio levemente y rio un poco en un intento de aligerar la tensión para decir una frase que literalmente cambiaria todo

- _Vacaciones en Kyoto? Suena bien-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Admitasmolo Honoka ama a sus amigas mas que nada, tanto que estoy seguro que las preferiría por encima de los demás u-u**

 **….Que? apoco creían que todo seria color rosas sin sacrificar nada? :3**

 **Y que mejor que sacrificar infantes para ponerle oscuridad a la historia "Amo los finales felices :vvv" …. Aunque si me dio un poco de cosa escribir esta parte, como que me dio culpa (nuevo sentimiento descubierto :u)**

 **Review**

 **Panda-chan:** Enrealidad tu comentario fue de mucha ayuda, por lo menos ya les di algo de utilidad XD

 **Waldemar16:** JAJAJAJAJAJA sabia que pensarías eso, por cierto dije que no quiero hacerlo predecible asi que no afirmo ni niego nada :v

 **377owo:** Tu que crees? Obvio que si nwn/

 **Gabi:** Si ves errores no dudes en decirmelos, intentare mejorar y no me molestare XD

 **Rebe13 y yohan2000 :** Gracias espero que les guste la historia y la sigan :3….

 **Yohan2000: Extra :** Apoco crees que hice el RinPana por que si? Yo también quiero una historia cariñosa y divertida….. aunque suelo meter drama en todo lo que toco u-u

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Bibi"

-Eso fue un gran botin chicos JAJAJAJA- celebraba un hombre con 4 de sus amigos dentro de una camioneta

-Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, demasiado sencillo- respondio otro que iba manejando con un cigarrillo en la boca

-La gente aun en esta época sigue siendo estúpida- comento un hombre de aspecto mas rudo y musculoso

-Bueno y los culpas? Siguen creyendo que todo volverá a la normalidad en lugar de afrontar esta nueva vida- respondia calmado uno

Iban en una camioneta todo terreno por las calles de la ciudad, estas estaban casi completamente despejadas ya que antes esta zona no tenia mucha población por ende podían estar ahí casi con probabilidades nulas de que unas de esas cosas aparecieran

De golpe mientras los hombres iban riendo y festejando tuvieron un gran freno el cual a mas de uno lo hizo moverse de su asiento

-IDIOTA- se quejo uno de los hombre mientras se reponía del golpe –ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE FRENASTE DE ESA MANERA?!-

El conductor aun con el cigarrillo en la boca tranquilamente respondio –Mira, una niña- comento mientras señalaba a una chica la cual llevaba lo que parecía un carro de supermercado esta en medio de la calle a unos diez metros de la camioneta

-Una niña?, y que nos importa?- pregunto con incredulidad mientras que el otro suspiro mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

-La niña no importa, pero mira lo que lleva en ese carro de supermercado- dijo mientras que el hombre que antes se estaba quejando fijo mas la vista para ver algo que sin duda alguna le sorprendio

El carro de mercado estaba lleno de comida y armas, suficientes para volarle la cabeza a por lo menos a 1000 de esas cosas, la chica que tenia el carro se veía asustada mientras observaba cautelosamente como la camioneta no se movia ni un centímetro

-VAYA- comento uno de los hombres el cual no habia entrado a la conversación desde hacia unas horas –Ya vieron cuantas armas y cuanta comida tiene?!-

-Seguro que con esa comida nos podríamos mantener por un mes- comento el conductor tranquilo de nueva cuenta

-Pues que esperamos vayamos por las cosas!- grito el que parecía el líder a lo que todos los demás asintieron con energía excepto el conductor que tenia una mirada seria y pensativa sobre aquella chica

-Yo los espero aquí, de igual manera son 4 contra una niña que puede pasar? Además yo cuidare el auto- hablo de forma que este no quería bajar

-Buena idea Kaito, Todos los demás tomen sus cosas y vamos por ella- en cuanto dijo esto los hombres empezaron a recoger sus armas para luego bajar de la camioneta y ver a la chica fijamente aun a unos metros de distancia

-Oye niña, ven solo queremos habl…- un hombre intento el primer acercamiento pero sin dejarlo terminar la chica empezó a correr aun con el carro de supermercado con ella

-Genial, lo que faltaba se asusto-

-No se queden parados vamos a seguirla!- sin meditarlo dos veces la persecución empezó para sorpresa de los hombres la chica era rápida y escurridiza aun teniendo las provisiones con ella

La persecución duro unas calles hasta que la chica entro a una tienda abandonada la cual se ubicaba frente a un edificio, los perseguidores sonrieron al ver que la chica ya se habia hartado de huir y que para colmo se habia adentrado en un lugar sin escapatoria

-La niña es estúpida, si quería escapar por que entrar a una tienda sin salida jajaja-

-el miedo debio ser muy intenso probablemente se hizo del baño-

Después de unos diálogos burlescos los hombres entraron a la tienda, esta era un poco grande y tenia muchos estantes los cuales estaban vacios de todo a todo, no quedaba nada

Ellos buscaron a la chica con la mirada pero no encontraron nada, solo el carro de supermercado que habían perseguido desde unos minutos atrás

-Miren las cosas de la niña

-Debio estar tan asustada que dejo las cosas y huyo-

El comentario inspiro risa en los demás hombres pero luego oyeron como una lata metalica se acercaba para quedar bajo ellos

Uno de los hombres lo vio fijamente para luego agacharse e intentar levantar dicha lata

-Que caraj….- su queja o pregunta fue callada por la misma lata que exploto para dejar sordos y ciegos a los hombres

Sin previo aviso los hombres empezaron a sentir como si los hubieran golpeado pues ni ellos estaban seguros del que habia pasado

Para cuando abrieron los ojos todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en el suelo cada uno ellos sin excepción, dos de ellos estaban inconsientes pero los otros dos seguían despiertos aunque adoloridos

Al por fin visualizar a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que habia un arma apuntándoles, esta era sostenida frente a el a solo unos centímetros de su frente por una pelinegra que tenia el pelo atado en dos coletas

-Ves? Los idiotas como estos siempre caen en las trampas mas simples, solo los atraes a la carnada y luego les lanzas una granada de aturdimiento- hable con tono burlesco para llamar la atención de mi compañera

Esta la cual solo tenia al igual que yo una arma apuntando al otro hombre solo hizo un leve gesto de molestia –Nico-chan me usaste como carnada- se quejaba esta

-Oye si yo hubiera sido pensarían que….-

-Que una niña de primaria fue de compras?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlonamente mientras yo puse un gesto en mi rostro que decia "Me las pagaras luego pero tenemos trabajo que hacer" esto claro acompañada por una gran vena de enojo que resaltaba en mi frente

-Q…Que carajos?..- hablo el hombre al que yo le apuntaba

-Serias tan amable de darme tu arma?- le dije en un tono completamente tranquilo pero aun apuntando a su cabeza

El al poco tiempo de verse confundido paso a una cara de molestia –QUIENES SE CREEN?!- este me iba a intentar atacar poniéndose de pie pero yo simplemente jale el gatillo pero en dirección a su pierna

La bala atravezo por completo su pierna dejando un sangrado en ella y al sujeto con un gran dolor tomándose la pierna con las manos para intentar aminorar el dolor

-AAAAAAAHH!- se quejo mientras ahora estaba por completo en el suelo

-Te lo pedi por las buenas- comente mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de que no tenia importancia, lo hacia con una naturalidad como si mi madre me hubiera dicho "Hija olvidaste los guisantes"

-Q-Que?- comento el hombre a mi lado el cual tenia una pistola en su cabeza por parte de mi compañera pelirroja –N-No me hagan daño p-porfavor-

-No lo haremos…. Claro si nos dan tanto sus armas, auto y provisiones- dijo Maki en un tono frio y exigente

-Que?! Por supuesto que…- iba a responder pero la pelirroja pego por completo la arma a la frente del tipo

-Tu respuesta decidirá si te hago un hoyo en medio de la cabeza o si queda entera, asi que ten cuidado-

-Jejeje mejor créele, si yo le dispare a tu amigo en la pierna por piedad ella no es tan buena como yo- reia mientras el hombre aun se veía aterrado

-P-Pero es todo lo que tenemos….. no sobreviviremos sin nuestras cosas- dijo con pena y miedo

-Que yo recuerde ustedes se vieron muy dispuestos a robarme cuando tenia el carro de supermercado, ladron que roba a ladron tiene mil años de perdón- comento la pelirroja de nueva cuenta

-Sabia que era una trampa- una nueva voz se hoyo en la tienda mientras que en la entrada habia un sujeto de pelo tinto con gafas y un cigarrillo….. además del gran rifle que apuntaba contra nosotras –suelten sus armas si no quieren que las mate- dijo con una tranquilidad inmensa mientras aun mantenía aquella arma apuntando contra nosotras

-Si…. Eso no pasara- comento la pelirroja

Un gran sonido se escucho por todas partes casi juraría que se escucho por toda la calle, uno de una bala, el hombre que antes nos apuntaba cayo de lleno en el suelo mientras su estomago empezaba a sangrar

-Je, Eli siempre a sido una gran tiradora

Por su parte en el edificio que se encontraba frente a la tienda en un tercer piso se encontraba una rubia que en esos mismos momentos estaba recargando un francotirador, ella era una jugadora a distancia por asi decirlo

-Bueno ahora que terminamos con la presentaciones…. Mas les vale que nos den todo lo que tienen o si no enserio no podras ver un mañana- dijo seriamente la pelirroja

-N-NUNCA! - grito el hombre….. en verdad que era un estúpido, al decir eso sello su muerte por completo, que digamos Maki-chan nunca a sido del tipo de personas pacientes

Sin mas un disparo entro por la cabeza del hombre mientras que este caia al suelo sin vida

-Tch te lo dije- dijo para si misma la pelirroja mientras que yo me quejaba un poco por el hecho de que el ruido podia atraer esas cosas, se que estamos en un área segura pero eso no nos permite ser mas descuidadas de lo normal

-Oye has considerado el pequeño detalle de no volarles la cabeza en cuanto te digan que no?- le decia mientras comenzaba a revisar los cuerpos inconsientes de los hombres para encontrar algunas navajas , unos cigarrillos y un encendedor –Este se quedo inconsiente del dolor- comente mientras pasaba a revisar el siguiente cuerpo el cual pertenecia al hombre al que le habia disparado en la pierna

-Nico-chan si lo dejamos con esa herida probablemente muera- me avisaba la chica pelirroja que estaba al igual que yo revisando los cuerpos

Yo solo la mire con uno ojos que decían "Que importa?" –para empezar ellos se lo buscaron, le robaron al grupo que habia en la sexta calle, tenían niños ahí – comentaba molesta, pues es cierto, ellos habían robado a varias personas en la zona

-de igual manera con niños o no ellos caerían, no les quedaban mas de unas semanas asi que no me molestan- ese comentario me hizo molestar bastante, tal vez era el hecho de que yo habia tenido hermanitos por los que amaba mucho a los niños pero tanto Eli como Maki eran capaces de dejar morir a niños para salvar sus traseros….. yo en ese entonces no los pude salvar….. pero tampoco me gusta dañar a los pocos que quedan

Terminando de recolectar lo que habíamos saqueado en una mochila que teníamos guardada en el local nos dirigimos a fuera del local

Afuera nos esperaba una rubia la cual estaba al volante de una camioneta, la camioneta que los tipos manejaban hace menos de diez minutos

-Fue fácil encenderla- comento con una sonrisa la rubia mientras que la pelirroja y yo arqueamos la ceja con un "Enserio? Era obvio que podrias"

-Serias uuna deshonra si no pudieras- hablaba la pelirroja mientras subia al asiento del copiloto

-en eso estoy deacuerdo con Maki-chan, tu estuviste en la correccional por robar autos o no?- le decia a mi amiga rubia mientras que yo subia al igual que estas pero en el asiento trasero de la camioneta

-Harasho-

.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien y esto es lo ultimo- comentaba la rubia mientras lanzaba una maleta hacia la mesa del comedor

-Esto fue asombroso- dije en un susurro

-claro que lo fue Nico-chan- hablo emocionada la pelirroja –Con estas municiones y provisiones nos podemos mantener a salvo poco mas de un mes en cuestión de comida y en armas ni se diga-

-Sip, lo gracioso es que hasta tenían balas de francotirador- decia emocionada la rubia

-Robaban hasta lo que no necesitaban que tipos mas asquerosos- esto lo decia mientras me iba a acostar en el sofá dejando mis armas en la mesa de centro que estaba al lado de dicho mueble

-Pero esto es mucho mejor asi, además la camioneta es todo terreno, puede servir para viajar mas fácilmente a Kyoto-

-Si, es cierto Eli, acordamos que iríamos hasta que tuviéramos suficientes recursos- comentaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa de alivio

-Ir a Kyoto…. Enserio creen que sea una zona segura ahí? Saben muy bien que tan oscura y cruel puede llegar a ser la gente- respondi a sus comentarios mientras miraba al techo

Hace unas semanas en uno de nuestros robos un tipo acambio de no asaltarlo nos dio esa información que con el tiempo descubrimos que era verdadera, no pregunten como pero solo dire que cierta Rubia delincuente es buena consiguiendo información… eso me recuerda que no nos hemos presentado

Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico actualmente tengo 18 años, que puedo decir? Soy una chica normal que esta acostumbrada a poner balas en el cuerpo de la gente por sobrevivencia, además que soy algo agresiva… si, agresiva es la palabra…. Soy una boxeadora no muy profesional pero Oye para medir solo 1.50 se me defender bien

La rubia y la pelirroja hablaban muy animadamente mientras recargaban sus armas o las pulian, en este caso Eli

Esa chica que en este momento le esta poniendo el cartucho al rifle es Nishikino Maki, un Tomate Tsundere que conozco desde que era apenas una niña, a pesar de conocernos hace tiempo Maki y yo peleamos bastante por nuestras actitudes que suelen chocar demasiado, volviendo al tema ella es la Ex-Heredera de la fortuna de la familia nishikino… es divertido ella no perdio la herencia por este desastre si no por algunas idioteces que solíamos hacer ella y yo en la escuela….. como golpear chicas abusivas….. era un buen pasatiempo jeje…. Ella no es una genio en la lucha pero tampoco es la princesa escarlata que todos dicen… o decían , sabe defenderse y es todo

Aquella chica rubia que parece querer casarse con el francotirador que en estos momentos esta limpiando es Ayase Elichika, una rusa que vino a japon hace unos años por razones que desconozco y que la verdad no me importan, esta chica es alguien bastante problemática, tiene la cara de un angel pero por dentro es el mismísimo demonio…. Hasta el diablo le tendría miedo estoy casi segura, el por que digo esto es por que ella estuvo en un internado de máxima seguridad por tantos robos que causo en los últimos años, que yo supiera no tenia familia alguna, la habíamos conocido de camino ya que nos intento atacar para robarnos a la tomate y a mi pero para su sorpresa Maki y yo eramos demasiado agresivas para dejar que lo hiciera…. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos simpatizando y trabajando juntas…. Es divertido como funciona el mundo verdad?

-Oye Nico-chan, cuando nos vamos a Kyoto?- pregunto la rubia mientras que yo solo seguía recostada en el sofá

-Eh? Por que me preguntas a mi?- conteste con un tono indiferente que al parecer hizo molestar a la chica

-Por que te elegimos como lider recuerdas?-

-Fue un estúpido juego que gane, ya les dije que Maki o tu pueden ser las lideres cuando quieran- pueden creer que la maldita prueba fueron con galletas de la suerte que encontramos en un restaurant el cual asaltamos de pasada en la autopista?

-Pero las galletas hablaron jajajaja y además tu lo propusiste o no?- se reia la pelirroja pues esta idea habia sido mia… yo solo quería fastidiarlas un poco y terminamos en esta situación tan problemática

-si, si, fue idea mia pero como ustedes sabran no me gusta mucho la idea de ser una líder-

\- es raro en ti Nico-chan, normalmente siempre peleabas por ser la líder de todo y la numero uno en lo que sea… eso me gustaba de ti- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que ni siquiera fue audible, pero lo único visible si era el sonrojo de la pelirroja

-Claro, quería ser la numero uno en todo pero no en matar a personas y quería ser la líder en cualquier ocasión pero no quería decidir si matar o no…. el robar y matar fue su idea y por faltas de recursos no podemos hacer otra cosa- comente con un tono que amenazaba en quebrarse

-Tranquila Nico, todas pasamos por lo mismo…. Yo perdi a mi hermanita Arisa sabes?... nadie me contesto cuando llame a Rusia, supongo que no lo lograron- para mi sorpresa la rubia habia vuelto a su estado normal la cual era mucho mas agradable y serena pero a la vez daba un poco de tristeza pues ella no era capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su hermana o abuela

-Lo sabemos Eli… yo tampoco pude salvar a ninguno de mis hermanos….- esto lo dije mientras que mis ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas las cuales eran de pura tristeza y frustración

La pelirroja rápidamente se acerco al sofá donde estaba sentado y me abrazo fuertemente

-No fue tu culpa Nico-chan… no lo fue- decia mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Claro que lo fue…. Yo….. yo… - susurraba lentamente, no podia estar un segundo sin imaginar aquella escena frente a mis ojos esa escena que no me permitiría descansa en paz ni después de la muerte

-Yo….. los tuve… que matar-

-Solo te defendiste Nico- decia en un tono amable la rubia que también se acercaba a mi pero esta con un poco mas de distancia que la pelirroja, ella acaricio mi cabello lentamente –No eran tus hermanos, no es tu culpa sabes?-

Poco a poco recupere la compostura pues habia aprendido que si dejas esas cosas en el fondo de tu ser no suelen doler tanto

-Bueno… ahora me sueltas Maki-chan?- pregunte pues la pelirroja seguía completamente apegada a mi

Esta se separo de una forma apresurada y torpe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero un sonrojo masivo

-Hump de igual manera lo hice solo para que no te sintieras mal Nico-chan- decia mientras desviaba la mirada con el sonrojo aun

-Ya vas a empezar Tomate….- hable con un suspiro de por medio pues sabia como eran las cosas siempre

-TOMATE? ENANA!-

-A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA?!-

-quien es la mas enana en la habitación?-

-Quieren que espere a que su pelea de pareja termine o….?- ahora interrumpia Eli la cual daba un comentario que hizo sonrojar por completo a Maki y bueno también un poco a mi… SOLO UN POCO!

-B-Bueno volviendo al tema… cuando nos iremos a Kyoto?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras tenia los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho

-Si las cosas siguen como están nos iremos en apenas unas horas… no nos queremos encontrar a esas cosas de camino, asi que empaquemos- dije por lo que las chicas solo asintieron y empezaron a recoger las cosas del lugar

-Ah y Eli-

-Si?-

-Necesitaremos que enciendas ese auto… lo usaremos-

-Algun motivo en especifico?-

El vehiculo era brindado y la verdad me sentía mucho mas segura en uno de ese tipo que en uno que recogiéramos de la calle

- _Tenemos que llegar a Kyoto con estilo no?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Me tarde…. No me culpen, me enferme y no pude subir nada :c**

 **Review**

 **Waldemar16:** Ya es costumbre tenerte por aquí con tus argumentos XD (me gustan), como dije (o que creo haber dicho) los zombies son mas inteligentes y como dijo Nozomi actúan como animales….. en si no es tan raro que busquen una parte letal para morder

 **Rebe13:** Usted si sabe :3 sin drama no se vive

 **377owo:** Faltaron muertes? Mate a casi 15 niños y 10 mujeres no se pase :v

 **Yohan2000:** Nimodo fueron dos semanas :vvv

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" _Vaya problema"_

-Pon Panamore Nya!- gritaba una peli naranja desde el asiento trasero como si fuera una niña haciendo un berrinche por cualquier cosa

-Ya te dijimos que no tenemos esa música Rin, ahora por favor siéntate de una vez- le respondia la peli azul con una vena de enojo en la frente que decia "un poco mas, solo un poco mas y le corto la cabeza" y no la culpo la verdad, Rin a estado siendo asi desde hace mas de una hora

-Pero ya me aburri de su música Nya- comento con un animo muy decaído dejándose caer de lleno en el asiento

-Ara Ara, no peleen en el auto, me toca conducir toda la noche por lo menos quiero un poco de paz- les dije a lo que ellas me miraron con un rostro de "Enserio?"

-pero si tu fuiste la que nos mantuvo despiertas con tu música toda la noche por que no te querias quedar conduciendo sola-

-Es cierto Nya, de no ser por esa cafeína que tome hace 2 dias no podría ni estar despierta ahora…. Vaya quien lo diría, la cafeína no se ha ido por 2 dias jeje- se decia esto ultimo para ella mientras que la peli azul y yo pensábamos lo mismo

-Deberiamos preocuparnos?-

-Es Rin-chan podría pelear con todo lo que se mueva y aun asi no pierde energía- respondia con gracia en mi voz

-Nozomi, en cuanto llegaremos?- pregunto la peli azul con un semblante mas serio por lo que yo hice lo mismo

-Se supone que un viaje de hasta Kyoto debería de durar por lo menos 6 horas pero gracias a que hay caminos cerrados hemos durado mas de un dia conduciendo… creo que en unas horas llegaremos a una pequeña ciudad que se encuentra a mitad de camino- conteste pues si el mapa no mentia, que por razones obvia no lo hacia estábamos cerca de una ciudad la cual era turística lo cual era igual….

-Probablemente haya mas de esas cosas verdad?-

-Probablemente….- dije con un tono inseguro, como hemos dicho antes no nos gusta pelear y menos matar pero sobre todo el enfrentarse a esas cosas en multitud es lo mas peligroso y mortal que te puede llegar a pasar

-No importa, mientras estemos juntas estaremos bien Nya- constesto energéticamente la peli naranja que desde hace un rato venia en silencio –Una familia pelea junta Nya-

-O muere junta- bromee a lo cual la peli naranja palidecio un poco

-Nozomi….- un tono de enojo pronunciaba mi nombre y era ni mas ni menos que la peli azul que miraba con unos ojos sombríos – que dijimos de esas bromas?-

-Ya, Ya, solo son bromas jeje- comente a lo que la peli azul suavizo su mirada

-Tu nunca cambias siempre haces ese tipo de comentarios para asustar a la pobre Rin-

-Bueno también un poco a ti o no?- le dije recordando aquellos momentos donde bromeaba asi con ellas y solian enojarse

-Sabes que tengo una Katana en la cajuela verdad?- contesto con un tono amenazante el cual sirvió para intimidarme un poco

-Ya callense y dejen dormir Nya- se oia desde la parte de atrás del auto al ver el espejo retrovisor me di cuenta que la peli naranja se habia acostado para descansar en el asiento trasero

-No decias que no estabas cansada Rin?- pregunte a lo que ella solo suspiro

-Si…. Pero de pronto me dieron ganas de dormir Nya- dijo con un tono adormilado

-Y que paso con la cafeína?- pregunto la arquera a lo que la peli naranja solo rio un poco

-Yo también quisiera saber lo mismo Nya…..- después de decir esa frase empezó a roncar de golpe, aunque si lo vemos de cierta manera ella era la que menos energía debía de tener, vigilo una noche antes de salir y no habia dormido desde entonces creo que llevaba 3 dias sin dormir

-Nozomi, baja la velocidad, deberíamos dejarla dormir por lo menos un poco no crees?- me dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa mientras que yo asentí

-Oye Umi-chan crees que enserio sobrevivamos a este infierno?- pregunte con un tono algo decaído pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-debemos de, lo prometimos todas, además no crees que lo lograremos?-

-No es eso…. Confio en nuestras habilidades pero también temo por las de esas cosas, son horripilantes, tuve que matar a mis vecinos y a duras penas- comente recordando aquella trágica noche donde mis vecinos intentaron asesinarme…. Que hice? Los termine apuñalando repetidas veces con un cuchillo en el cráneo….

-Son rapidos, audoses pero también son animales, sobreviviremos de una u otra manera y me asegurare que tu y Rin lo hagan también aun si tengo que morir para ello…. Además si muero probablemente podría ver a papa y mama- dijo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica

-Los veras de nuevo, pero las cartas dicen que todo a su tiempo Jejeje- comente a lo que esta asintió

-Lo se, Lo se solo pensaba con en voz alta-

-Jejejeje si-

-Nya… Ramen… y arroz Nya?- susurraba la peli naranja mientras roncaba en la parte inferior del auto lo cual solo hizo que tanto la peli azul y yo sonrieramos

-Umi-chan cual será el plan?- pregunte a lo que la peli azul puso un gesto pensativo

-Necesitamos agua, además de que las municiones de las armas todavía son necesarias y no tenemos muchas…. – se decia asi misma como si estuviera pasando la lista de los infortunios que solíamos tener cada semana

-Sin mencionar el combustible, no podemos seguir parando a pasar combustible de un auto a otro, a este paso nunca llegaremos a Kyoto- le dije a lo que ella puso un rostro como si sufriera por oir aquello

-lo que haremos será encontrar un lugar donde dejar el auto pero no sin antes asegurarnos de que estemos en un área donde pueda haber recursos- dijo a lo que yo asentí un tanto dudosa

-Areas residenciales?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió aun con un rostro pensativo

Aunque no lo creyeran el mejor lugar para encontrar recursos en ocasiones eran las áreas residenciales donde mucha gente habia muerto ya que al no estar ahí los recursos solian estar intactos, además lugares como talleres de autos y ese tipo de establecimientos no solian ser saqueados

-si, pero el problema viene después, como conseguiremos la municion- pregunto a lo que yo rei un poco –Em dije algo gracioso?

-Lo que pasa es que dices eso cuando a la ciudad que vamos es una de las mas violentas en barrios bajos- le dije a lo que esta solo puso una mueca que decia "Y tu lo sabes por…." –Cuando vine aquí hace unos años vi como una chica rubia le pateaba el trasero a unos chicos….. además de que lo vi en las noticias jeje- respondi riendo

-Bueno pero de igual forma no tenemos ni la mas minima idea de donde podría haber municion-

-Debemos ir a los barrios bajos como habia dicho antes- le corregi a lo que ella puso una mueca pensativa de nueva cuenta, Umi solia ser muy paranoica y pensaba las cosas por lo menos 20 veces antes de hacerlas

-No es mala idea pero yo opto mas por una comisaria de policías, es mejor si me lo preguntas- comento contradiciendo por completo mi argumento

-Pero sabes que en akibahara fue el primer lugar que se saqueo no?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió

\- lo se pero no tenemos muchas opciones para encontrar armas- dijo la arquera con un tono desanimado

-Podemos intentar de igual manera llegaremos en solo unas horas, ahí veremos que podemos hacer al respecto- comente

.

.

.

.

.

-Con eso estará bien Nya?- pregunto la peli naranja con una vista dudosa a lo que asentí

-Este garaje es lo suficientemente grande y escondido para que no puedan encontrar el auto asi que supongo que lo es- dije mientras analizaba la situación detenidamente

-por cierto tuve un sueño rarísimo Nya- comento la peli naranja mientras tenia los ojos iluminados de emoción –Soñe que tenia poderes era increíblemente rápida y fuerte y estaban ustedes dos, fue genial…. Además de que conserve mi chamarra en mi sueño Nya-

-Es por la cafeína, para la próxima no tomes tanta Rin-

-Pero enserio fue increíble Nozomi usaba cartas y tu Umi un arco de Luz Nya-

-Ara Ara que creatividad mas grande tienes- le dije como una madre que le dice que si a todo

-No me estas tomando enserio verdad Nya?-

-Nop, ahora Umi a donde?- comente mientras dejaba de lado a la peli naranja y sus historias que como de costumbre eran muy fantasiosas…. Como si un mundo con poderes existiera, aunque las cartas podrían decir otra cosa

-Supongo que tenemos suficiente tiempo antes que oscurezca asi que iremos a los barrios bajos como dijiste si eso no funciona iremos a la comisaria como ultimo recurso-

-Ademas podríamos obtener un poco de ramen extra de paso Nya- comento la peli naranja ganándose una mirada de "Los niños no se meten en los asuntos de los adultos" de parte de la chica sonoda y mia

-Dejando las tonterías de Rin de lado, que tan seguras estamos de que estamos en un lugar seguro?- pregunte a la peli azul que solo negó un par de veces

-0% no tenemos ni la menor idea cuantas de esas cosas estén en la zona- dijo la arquera

-oigan-

-no es peligroso correr a ciegas?-

-oigan-

-Puede que sea asi Nozomi pero no tenemos otra opción-

-OIGAN!- grito la peli naranja algo alterada después que la habíamos ignorado un tiempo

-QUE?!- gritamos la arquera y yo a la vez ya algo irritadas

-hay uno por haya- señalaba la peli naranja a su espalda donde solo habia una silueta a unos 15 metros de nosotras, esta tenia la piel palida con las venas saltadas y los ojos inyectados en sangre

-Oh es cierto- comente como si de nada se tratara

-Debemos irnos antes de que nos vea- la arquera hablo pero un disparo muy sigiloso interrumpio cualquier cosa que estuviera apunto de decir

Por su parte la peli naranja tenia en mano una de sus armas con silenciadores y esta tenia un pequeño hilo de humo en señal de que habia disparado

-15 metros, un nuevo record Nya!- celebraba la chica

-Esa es mi hermanita menor, dame esos 5- le comente alentándola pues le habia dado un tiro limpio en la cabeza

Esta hizo lo que le dije y me dio los 5 mientras que por su parte una arquera peli azul parecia estar apunto de estallar de rabia o de cualquier cosa de la que estalle la gente

-OIGAN! Por que ***** le disparas y tu por que se lo festejas?- pregunto a lo que tanto como la peli naranja como yo alzamos los hombros en señal de poca importancia

-Queria practicar?-

-Se practica con las latas no con los cadáveres de la gente!-

-No cuenta como cadáver si camina- bromee con la peli azul a lo que esta me dio una mirada asesina "Tu no le des cuerda"

-tenemos que irnos, puede que haya uno pero no sabemos si hay mas- comento a lo que tanto la neko como yo asentimos

De inmediato empezamos a correr por las calles a una velocidad bastante alta estas estaban completamente desavitadas y sin ninguna señal de vida, parecia una ciudad fantasma, se preguntaran por que no vamos con cuidado? Muy simple si no hay vida no hay de esas cosas estas aunque estén técnicamente muertas necesitan alimento y si no lo encuntran recurren a cambiar su zona de caza no es muy difícil de deducir, además el que asesino Rin estaba demasiado delgado, señal de que no habia comido en semanas, pero tampoco somos tan descuidadas, todas y cada una de nosotras llevaba sus armas en mano, incluso yo tenia la escopeta ya cargada en caso de que todo se fuera a ya saben…. El demonio

Después de correr unos minutos a una velocidad increíble como antes habia dicho llegamos a los barrios bajos los cuales estaban en un estado deplorable, bueno aunque aun antes de esto eran horribles, las casas tenían pintura que se estaba cayendo o estaba muy manchada, las casas tenían ventanas rotas y puertas maltratadas, créanme que esto no lo hizo una de esas cosas además de ser barrios bajos eran calles pobres antes de esto

-Esto es una pocilga Nya- comento la peli naranja viendo a su alrededor

-Bueno esto es lo que hay-conteste de manera casi automática

-Nozomi ahora a donde?- pregunto la peli azul

-Por que debería de saberlo?- empece a bromear con la arquera

-Por que tu nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar- me reclamaba la arquera

-Umi-chan se te harán arrugas antes de ser vieja si te enojas tanto- le dije a lo que esta solo me vio mas seriamente

-Nozomi…-

-si, si, ya se sin bromas- rei un poco para luego poner una cara pensativa –estos lugares suelen regirse por bandas, ya saben pandilleros-

-Si como todos los lugares pobres, pero y eso?-

-estos podrían tener armas… no, no podrían, deben de tener armas, deben tenerlas en algún tipo de almacen o algo por el estilo- dije mientras miraba las casas a mi alrededor

-como reconoceremos un lugar asi?- pregunto de nueva cuenta pero solo habia una manera

-Tendremos que separarnos un poco e inspeccionar las próximas 2 calles-

-QUE?!- comento alertada –Nozomi, nuestra primera Regla es siempre estar juntas-

-Si, pero si no lo hacemos el tiempo no sera suficiente además este lugar esta deshabitado- le dije en un intento de calmarla lo cual al parecer funciono

-Bien, nos vemos aquí mismo en 10 minutos, recuerden, no usen armas emiten ruido aunque esa regla no va para ti Rin mientras uses nadamas tus pistolas- ordenaba la peli azul a lo que la neko asintió –En ese caso a buscar me encargo de la calle de atrás- dijo la peli azul mientras empezaba a correr con la mano en el mango de esta lista para desenvainarla en cualquier momento

-En ese caso me voy también Rin, asegura esta calle si?- le dije a lo que ella solo me detuvo tomando mi manga

-Toma esto Nozomi Nya- ella extendió hacia mi una de sus dos armas con silenciadores –No podremos usar armas y tu solo sabes pelear con ellas asi que te servirá-

-Pero Rin son tu forma de defenderte-

-Aun me queda una Nya- comento con una sonrisa alegre mientras que empezaba a alejarse para inspeccionar el lugar pero no sin antes voltear de nuevo –Y también esto- decia mientras desenfundaba uno de sus cuchillos como si presumiera un trofeo

-Vaya Niña- enserio que me veía como su familia y me cuidaba como tal al igual que todos en el grupo, casi podría decir que era la primera familia que tenia, cuando era Niña solia viajar mucho con mis padres, pero estos casi nunca estaban y para colmo cuando dije que quería vivir en Akibahara no tuvieron ni el mas minimo interés en mi, en si tanto Umi como Rin eran la única familia que habia tenido en mi vida

Después de pensar las cosas unos momentos decidi ponerme en marcha, no podia quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mis amigas inspeccionaban

Empece a correr a la calle de adelante mientras que tenia en el bolsillo la arma que la neko me habia proporcionado, al llegar a la calle que me correspondia empece a buscar por todo el lugar pero no parecia tener un lugar especifico donde buscar, al cabo de unos minutos decidi empezar por una casa que no parecia ser construida para vivir, si no mas como para reuniones o algo por el estilo ya saben ese tipo de construcciones

-Esta casa….. puede haber algo dentro- me dije a mi misma en un susurro de inmediato me acerque al lugar pero para mi mala suerte cuando intente abrir la puerta principal esta estaba cerrada, que podia hacer si no tenia la llave? Fácil, tomas una piedra y golpeas el vidrio de la puerta para meter tu mano y abrirla por dentro

-Tadaima- comente en un susurro mientras abria el lugar

Al entrar me di cuenta que lo que habia sospechado era cierto, este lugar era para juntas o algo por el estilo no lo se pero el simple decorado del lugar el cual consistia en una mesa de billas y varios sillones por el lugar me daban a entender que asi era

Empece a caminar recorriendo el lugar en busca de algo importante o por lo menos útil, quien sabe? A lo mejor y encuentro un maso de tarot

Al poco de caminar vi una mesa completamente llena de un polvo blanco lo cual podia deducir que era droga pues que digamos la gente de estos lugares no priorizaban mucho su salud que digamos, al caminar unos pasos mas me di cuenta de otra cosa habia una caja de carton en el suelo escondido a unos metros del sillón , al acercarme la abri con cuidado para encontrar el tesoro perdido de la atlantida… comida

La caja contenia una gran cantidad de alimentos, y botellas de agua, esto era lo que buscábamos prioritariamente –Por fin-

-GRRR- un solido tétrico y horrible inundo el lugar haciendo que mi alma se helara de golpe al voltear me di cuenta que una de esas cosas bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, este parecia casi un esqueleto por ser tan delgado como un fideo, este me veía con unos ojos increíblemente aterradores que le darían pesadillas hasta al mas valiente de los adultos y te puedo decir con seguridad que lo se

Este después de verme por unos microsegundos reacciono y bajo las escaleras casi cayendo pero aun paso increíblemente rápido, tanto que no pude reaccionar a tiempo o por lo menos no tan rápido como quisiera

-AARG- este se encontraba justo encima de mi mientras que yo en suelo alejando su cara de mi rostro

"Si me muerde estoy muerta… literalmente" pensé rápidamente

-Q-QUITATE!- focejeaba con este que no lograba alcanzarme con su mandibula –D-debo usar mi escopet-

"no usen armas, si hay mas de esas cosas lo atraerán" demonios debi seguir el consejo de Umi de tener un arma blanca conmigo algo chico que pudiera guardar en bolsillo para ocasiones como estas … algo en el bolsillo. .. LA PISTOLA DE RIN!

De golpe recordé aquella arma que me proporciono la peli naranja , en un rápido movimiento tome el arma en mi mano derecha para meter la punta a la boca de esa cosa

-Te dije que me sueltes!- sin mas un disparo le bolo la cabeza en pedazos mientras que yo me quitaba el cadáver de este encima de mi

Suspiraba pesadamente, estuve a punto de ser mordida por una de esas cosas por no ser tan rápida, menos mal tenia aquella cosa que me salvo

-Recuerdame que te debo un ramen cuando vuelva Rin- me decia a mi misma mientras suspiraba sentada en el suelo completamente llena de sangre o por lo menos mi rostro tenia ese aspecto

-ademas de que debo limpiar tu arma o te enojaras- decia con una sonrisa de nueva cuenta mientras veía dicho objeto el cual estaba lleno de sangre –despues de esto me dare un baño-

Después de un momento estar intentando tranquilizarme me levante del suelo para luego ir directamente a la caja –Menos mal….. hay ramen jeje-

.

.

.

.

.

-Te dije que no debíamos de separarnos!- reclamaba la peli azul mientras yo me limpiaba la sangre del rostro con una toalla que tenia cerca

-No me paso nada, la arma de Rin me salvo- decia con una sonrisa pero esto al parecer solo hizo enojar mas a la peli azul

–SI PERO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO TE LA HUBIERA DADO!- ahora reclamaba con un enojo aun mayor que el anterior

-Rin-chan ayúdame por favor- le pedi a la peli naranja que tenia una mirada …. Molesta?

-No, en esta ocasión estoy deacuerdo con Umi-chan fue estúpido y nosotras fuimos mas estúpidas por hacerte caso- decia en tono serio y molesto

-Oh vamos chicas tenemos agua y comida extra gracias a esto-

-si y también casi tenemos una compañera menos, de ahora en adelante llevaras un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo y me importa poco lo que quieras- me gritaba de nueva cuenta la peli azul

Juro que si no estuviéramos en el garaje de una casa probablemente ya nos habrían atacado mil de esas cosas por el simple hecho de que estábamos haciendo demasiado ruido

-Esta bien, llevare un arma pero enserio no fue nada, lo que importa es que estoy bien ahora- comente con una sonrisa que era algo maternal pero las chicas solo asintieron de mala gana

-ahora deberíamos ir a la comisaria verdad?- pregunte a lo que ellas solo pusieron un semblante pensativo, incluso lo hizo la pelinaranja lo cual era raro de ella

-Es cierto, apenas y encontramos balas en aquel lugar Nya- comento la peli naranja con un semblante serio y pensativo

-Es unn buen punto y las necesitamos mas que nunca, tendremos que ir- proponía la peli azul a lo que solo asentí

-Entonces vámonos antes de que anochesca-

Después de decir eso tanto las chicas y yo volvimos a salir a aquel infierno que parecia ya nuestro ambiente natural para empezar a correr por las calles desiertas, después de unos cuantos kilómetros llegamos a un gran edificio de por lo menos 20 pisos

-Em esto es la comisaria?- pregunto la peli naranja con un tic nervioso en el ojo

-Que? Les dije que era la ciudad con un alto índice de crimen también debían de tener recursoso no?-

-si tu lo dices, pero un edificio de 20 pisos es exagerado- ahora decia la arquera

-si algo, ahora entremos- dije con algo de animo para empezar a correr a la entrada del edificio, por lo que las otras chica me siguieron

-De nuevo en un edificio, con esas cosas Eh?- preguntaba la arquera a lo que yo solo asentí,

-con 20 pisos es mas que seguro que esas cosas estarán aquí- después de decir esto empezamos a subir las escaleras de servicio

-sabes hacia donde va….-

-GRRR- de nuevo ese sonido que era como un aviso de que el demonio estaba cerca al darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos en un piso el cual estaba completamente infestado de una magnitud increíble de ellos por lo menos podia decir que eran 50 , y ninguno parecia estar feliz

De inmediato la peli naranja cerro la puerta –UMI ESE TUBO- señalaba a un tubo de gas o algo que estaba en el suelo, la arquera se lo dio y la neko atranco la puerta

-Eso funcionara unos minutos- comento la arquera mientras que subimos al siguiente piso recorrimos este a una gran velocidad en busca de algo de utilidad pero lo que encontramos fue algo aterrador

-METANSE AHÍ!- grito una peli naranja mientras nos cerraba la puerta en la cara a la peli azul y a mi dejándonos en las escaleras de servicio

El piso al que llegamos estaba infestado de peor manera que el anterior y como Rin salio primero por la puerta lo único que atino a hacer fue a encerrarnos para que no pudiéramos pasar a este ni nosotras ni esas cosas a nosotras

-RIN!- gritamos la peli azul y yo a la vez

-Las veo en el garaje si no llego al anochec- no termino su frase por que esta empezó a correr mientras una oleada de estos la seguían perdiéndose en la vista mientras un sinfín de esas cosas la perseguían

-Maldita sea! Ábrete!- la peli azul focejeaba con la puerta en un intento de abrirla pero esto era inútil

-Umi, tenemos que ir por las balas- comente mientras que esta tenia una mirada enojada

-NO, TENEMOS QUE IR POR RIN!-

-Rin, estará bien, dijo que nos vera en el garaje… yo confio en ella- después de discutirlo un poco con la chica esta accedió de mala gana y nos dirigimos al piso siguiente

Este al parecer era el lugar que buscábamos, habia una oficina y un sinfín de cosas que decían confiscado o evidencia pero algo sobresalia sobre todo y eran 3 siluetas las cuales se movían desesperadamente moviendo papeles…. No eran esas cosas

-OIGAN!- les grite mientras apuntaba mi escopeta asi esas siluetas mientras que la arquera hacia lo mismo con su arma

Las siluetas a percatarse de nuestra presencia solo alzaron las manos en señal de rendición

-Ayudenos por favor- comentaba una voz masculina

-Umi la linterna- al decir esto la chica saco una linterna de quien sabe donde y la apunto hacia las siluetas al hacer esto vimos por fin quienes eran

Uno era un varon un chico de no mas de 25 años este de pelo negro alto y cuerpo ejercitado

Las otras dos siluetas consistían en una peli gris y una peli jengibre las cuales lloraban desesperadamente pero con las manos en alto

-por favor ayudenos!- decia desesperadamente el chico –Necesitamos Armas urgentemente!- decia casi con un tono quebrado

-Todos las necesitamos- dije a lo que el chico solo empezó a llorar

-No las queremos para defendernos- dijo

-entonces?- pregunte algo apresurada pues tenia a una pequeña peli naranja en el piso de abajo que seguro no la estaba pasando muy bien

- _Nu-Nuestra amiga, esta perdida con esas cosas-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Se me fue la inspiración un rato y por eso actualizo hasta ahorita :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Como termine asi?"

El ruido de esas cosas caminando y corriendo se escuchaban por todos lados, cada paso que emitían parecían ser una sentencia de muerte, como si el mismo demonio caminara a mi lado, como se supone que tienes que reaccionar a esto?

El pasillo estaba infestados de estos, por lo que era imposible la idea de que una sola persona sobreviviera en un lugar como este, o al menos eso pensaría de la mayoría de la gente, pero por obra del destino yo tuve mas suerte

Estaba asustada pero escondida en un casillero, uno que estaba dentro de unas de las habitaciones del edificio….. como llegue a esto? Todo iba tan bien hace unas horas y ahora estaba aquí escondiéndome por mi vida, rezando a cualquier dios para que ninguna de esas cosas fueran capaces de encontrarme

-P-Porfavor….. Kisuke, sálvame- susurraba por lo bajo como si intentara consolarme yo sola hablando pidiendo ayuda al chico que me gustaba desde hace tiempo , claro que lo estaba haciendo, no podia ver a esas cosas, el solo cruzar la vista con una de ellas hacia que mi cuerpo se congelara de terror, en pocas palabras lo único que sabia hacer era idear formas de escape y esconderme pero de que sirve eso si en este momento una infinidad de esas cosas bloquean toda ruta de escape?

Pasos se escucharon en la habitación como si alguien entrara, pero estos parecían estar cojeando, mi piel se helo, que tal si era una de esas cosas que entro en la habitación? Al ver por la rejilla del casillero pude confirmar que quien habia entrado era un hombre el cual emanaba sangre de su cuello pero este con la piel palida, venas saltadas color verde y unos ojos inyectados en sangre

-Igh!- no pude evitar emitir un pequeño grito por la sorpresa por lo que tape mi boca con las dos manos, pero al parecer muy tarde ya que la criatura miro hacia el casillero y se empezó a acercar a este lentamente, hasta que por fin estuve frente a este estaba tan pero tan cerca que casi podia ver sus ojos frente a los mios por la rejilla del casillero

Este metio sus uñas en el borde de la puerta para intentar abrirla, yo solo pude sentir terror…. Sabia que estaba aquí o si no lo sabia en poco tiempo estaría enterado de ello y me asesinaría

"No quiero morir!" me decia de forma desesperadamente "Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Kisuke-Kun, quien sea pero por favor salvenme….

"como termine aquí? Como de todo ir tan perfecto pude terminar de frente a la muerte?"

 **Flashback**

-Pararemos en esta ciudad Kiosuke?- pregunte mientras señalaba el mapa por lo que el chico después de dar una pequeña mirada al mapa sin distraerse gran tiempo del camino asintió con una sonrisa que solo hizo que mi cara se tiñiera de rojo

-Si, pararemos ahí, necesitamos combustible y luego podremos seguir nuestro camino a Kyoto- dijo sencillamente mientras tenia la mirada completamente centrada en la carretera

-Pobre Honoka y Kotori, no durmieron nada por la noche asi que creo que se merecían un descanso- hable viendo al asiento trasero del auto en el cual estaba sentada una peli jengibre dormida mientras que la cabeza de una peli gris estaba apoyada sobre su hombro de igual manera durmiendo

-Bueno no las culpo, ellas se quedaron despiertas toda la noche por que quisieron tomar el primer turno manejando- respondio con una sonrisa de nueva cuenta –Solo espero que no se hayan pasado la noche hablando de lo sucedido en el refugio- comento este pero el comentario iba mas dirigido hacia el suceso donde esas cosas entraron y no al suceso donde abandonaron a los niños y a las mujeres

Digo no es que lo aprobara pero en el momento pensé que era algo despiadado pero hablando como una chica que sabe esconderse y escapar los niños hubieran atrasado por completo a todos y en resumen hubiéramos muerto, sabia que tanto Honoka y kisuke habían tomado esa decisión tan difícil para que pudiéramos sobrevivir solo que al principio no lo entendí del todo al principio

Este al notar mi mirada se percato de lo que pensaba y de inmediato cambio su radiante sonrisa por una expresión deprimida que parecia tan frágil como si fuera a romper en llanto

-Hanayo… sobre esa vez- quiso hablar pero no supo como seguir la oración por lo que yo negué repetidas veces

-No te disculpes Kisuke-kun, se lo duro que debio ser para ustedes y lamento no haberlo entendido al principio- le dije a lo que el solo sonrio débilmente mientras asentia

Enserio que estaba enamorado de aquel chico, el habia sido tan bueno conmigo que habia despertado un sentimiento que jamas sentí nunca, tenia una sonrisa linda ademas que era muy guapo, pero sobre todo me gustaba la actitud animada que tenia era como si me asegurara que todo saldría bien….. claro yo jamas le hable de mis sentimientos y la verdad no pienso hacerlo ya que dificultaría un poco nuestra amistad pero sobre todo por que estamos en un mundo donde si perdiera otra persona de mi vida no lo soportaría

-Gracias, Hanayo… por comprender-

-N-no hay de que- tartamudee con un sonrojo en el rostro que intente ocultar desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

-Oye Hanayo quieres jugar a algo para matar el tiempo?- pregunto a lo que yo algo confundida pero mas tranquila respecto a mi sonrojo asentí

-d-de que trata?- pregunte algo timida a lo que el chico rio un poco

-tranquila, no es nada malo, solo es un juego de preguntas- me dijo a lo que yo asentí con un poco mas de seguridad –De que hubieras hecho si este mundo no existiera

-…..- que hubiera hecho si este mundo no existiera? Me cuestionaba mentalmente

Este al notar que no respondia se puso algo nervioso –L-Lo lamento, no creo que sea un juego muy apropiado que digamos- decia mientras se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la tenia firmemente puesta en el volante

-N-No es eso, s-solo me daba algo de curiosidad y me perdi en mis pensamientos… no veo por que no jugar- respondi a lo que el chico sonrio

-Bien te parece si empiezo?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí – a que te hubieras dedicado cuando fueras mayor?

-Ser idol- respondi de inmediato sin meditarlo un momento y con un gran entusiasmo

-Idol? Como las chicas que cantan y bailan?- me pregunto algo confundido –Perdon es que no se mucho del mundo del entretenimiento, yo era mas científico por asi decirlo – sonrio con inocencia

-Si, hubiera sido genial tener un concierto, me gustaba y apasionaba bailar, ni se hable de cantar- dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana el panorama que consistía en una carretera la cual a su alrededor solo tenia pasto verde, sin nada mas ni nada menos y sobre todo sin rastro de muerte

-Ya veo, hubiera sido genial- dijo con una voz algo burlona a lo que yo infle mis mejillas

-N-No le veo lo divertido- hable tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada

-Yo tampoco pero me rio por que hubiera ido a verte seguro, incluso a Honoka que quería ser una chef o a Kotori que quería ser diseñadora de modas, me pregunto si las hubiera conocido-

-si, me pregunto lo mismo- dije con una sonrisa pero fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el auto pues todo quedo envuelto en un silencio infernal

-Frentona…..- susurraban a mis espaldas, cuando voltee a ver a mis compañeras en los asientos traseros vi que la peli jengibre se tallaba los ojos adormilada –Ya llegamos a Rusia?- pregunto con un tono ingenuo que me hizo reir un poco

-A menos que Kyoto este en Rusia, no aun no llegamos Honoka- hablo kisuke con una sonrisa algo burlona

-Entonces despiértenme cuando llegemos- sin mas la peli jengibre volvió a posicionar su cabeza sobre la de la peli gris para regresar a dormir…. Lo cual fue bastante rápido si me lo preguntan ya que no duro ni un minuto en conciliar el sueño

-Tu también duerme un poco Hanayo, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos- dijo dulcemente el chico a lo que yo con una sonrisa algo infantil asentí y me posicione en mi asiento lista para dormir

-Buenas noches- dije a lo que el chico rio un poco

-Duerme Hanayo-

.

.

.

.

-Hanayo-chan- hablo una voz dulce proveniente de una mujer, yo empece a abrir los ojos con pesadez para encontrarme a la peli gris la cual me movia con cuidado con la intención de despertarme

-eh? Kotori-chan?- pregunte mientras tallaba mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos, estaba bastante adormilada al voltear a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que solo estaban dos chicas pero no habia rastro del peli negro –Donde esta kisuke-kun?- pregunte

-Fue a revisar que la casa este deshabitada- respondio la peli jengibre y ahora que me daba cuenta era cierto, el lugar en el que estábamos parecia ser algúna especie de garaje

-Ya veo- dije mientras salia del auto para por fin ponerme de pie –Entonces ahora que?- pregunte a lo que las chicas pusieron un gesto de confusión

-a que te refieres Hanayo?- pregunto la peli gris con la misma expresión en su rostro de antes

-con el combustible y las provisiones- hable a lo que ellas pusieron un gesto pensativo

-tendriamos que salir a la ciudad pero no es seguro- dijo la peli gris lo cual en cierto punto era mas que cierto, pero sin provisiones en poco tiempo moriríamos de hambre, por que no trajimos provisiones? Ah es cierto dejamos todas en el refugio me decia sola

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo- hablo la peli jengibre –No creen que ya es suficiente?- pregunto a lo que tanto Kotori como yo nos miramos para luego regresar la mirada a nuestra compañera

-a que te refieres Honoka-chan- pregunto la peli gris

-que nos defiendan, desde que empezó esto nosotras hemos sido unas cobardes que temen ensuciarse las manos…- hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la mirada –Ahora solo Kisuke esta con nosotras y no nos puede proteger a las tres…. Tenemos que pelear

-P-Pero eso seria matar- respondi a lo que la chica negó repetidas veces

-Esas cosas ya están muertas, no importan quienes sean, incluso si fueron sus mejores amigos o amigas están muertos, nosotras solo nos defendemos-

-P-Pero-

-Hanayo dime, quieres que Kotori o yo muriéramos por que no nos podemos defender? Si no hay nadie que nos defienda….. moriremos

-Ella por esta vez tiene razon- hablo un chico de pelo negro que entraba al garaje con un rifle, el mismo que habia tomado del refugio al que fuimos –por cierto tengan- esto lo dijo mientras lanzaba una botella hacia Honoka la cual con un poco de dificultad la logro tomar

-Agua?- pregunto a lo que el chico asintió

-deben tener sed, encontre bastante agua en la casa y algunas pocas latas de comida, al parecer los que vivian aquí eran una clase de ermitaños incluso antes de que esto empezara- reia

-y lo dices por que?-

-Por que el chico que vivía aquí tiene un cuarto repleto de videojuegos casi parece una base jaja-

-Bien pero volviendo al tema- dijo la peli jengibre mientras del garaje tomaba unas pequeñas armas –tengan-

Al extendernos las manos estas tenían en una mano un martillo y en la otra un desarmador muy largo el cual seria bastante útil para clavárselos en la cabeza

Tanto la peli gris como yo dudamos en tomar aquellas armas pero el chico interfirió

-No tienen que matar si no es necesario, esto solo seria en caso de que se encontraran en peligro- hablaba el chico a lo que nosotras después de pensarlo unos momentos asentimos y tomamos las herramientas para guardarlas en mi caso el desarmador en el bolsillo mientras que la peli gris lo metia en su abrigo

-bien ahora salgamos- hablo la peli jengibre a lo que asentí con bastante nerviosismo y medio ya que seria la primera vez que intentaba esto, reunir recursos por cuenta propia

.

.

.

.

-Ese edificio?- pregunte a lo que el chico asintió, estábamos en un local no muy lejano de aquel edificio que decia "comisaria de policía" en el letrero superior de esta

-Ahí puedo encontrar provisiones, según lo que se estos tienen provisiones bajo llave en algún lugar del edificio para casos de emergencia

-Y tu como sabes?- pregunte a lo que el rio algo nervioso

-Bueno….. sabias que orinar en la calle es ilegal? Yo no lo sabia y pase una noche en una, pero veía que llevaban mucha comida - dijo a lo que yo solo rei un poco –Ademas mi tio me hablo de eso, pues el era policía, es en caso de accidentes en el área-

-Ya tenemos el combustible y un poco de comida, no seria mejor irnos?- pregunte a lo que el chico negó

-No tenemos suficiente, lo que tenemos probablemente solo dure 2 dias con suerte, yo entrare ahí y traeré lo que encuentre- dijo mientras tomaba el rifle con fuerza como si de este dependiera su vida y no lo culpo pues la idea no es tan errónea

-N-No puedes ir solo, nosotras iremos contigo- dije a lo que el negó

-es peligroso-

-No importa- esta vez fue la peli jengibre la que hablo –somos un equipo, descuida no te retrasaremos- el chico de mala gana asintió

Después de esa pequeña discusión entramos al edificio a pasos cuidadosos pues no queríamos que esas cosas llegaran a detectarnos, no sabíamos si esas cosas estaban en el edificio pero para desgracia de nosotros pronto lo descubriríamos

-Grrrrr- una criatura de piel palida apareció casi frente a nosotros, en ese momento el pánico me invadio y no fui ni siquiera capaz de sacar el desarmador que tenia en el bolsillo pero para mi suerte la criatura cayo casi de a la misma velocidad que apareció

Pero para mi sorpresa la criatura no habia caído por un tiro….. si no por otra cosa

-H-Honoka…chan- susurre mientras que esta tenia las manos ensangrentadas con un cuchillo el cual sostenia en estas

-Avacemos- dijo sin mas que añadir a su oración , el dia que el refugio cayo algo se rompió dentro de Honoka algo que en cierto punto la hizo deshacerse de su ideal pacifico

Nosotras asentimos pero un gran golpeteo en una puerta se escucho en el piso como si varios puños golpearan una puerta para intentar entrar en esta, mala idea o mala suerte. … ese ruido hizo que todas esas cosas que estaban disueltas por el lugar se alertaran y comenzaran a correr por pasillos al azar llegando incluso al que nosotros estábamos en una cantidad impresionante

-A LAS ESCALERAS!- grito el chico mientras tomaba el rifle y empezaba a disparar a la criaturas las cuales recibían los tiros en las manos, pechos y algunos pocos caian con uno en la cabeza

Nosotras sin duda alguna hicimos lo que el chico pidió y corrimos hacia donde fuera que se encontraran las escaleras mientras Kisuke los retenia con el rifle

-Kotori donde están las escaleras!- grito Honoka mientras que la chica peli gris solo parecia esforzarce lo mas que podia para poder recapacitar

-deben estar en el siguiente pasillo- al decir esto nos dirigimos al lugar que dijo mientras que el chico nos empezaba a perseguir cada cierto tiempo parando para disparar a sus espaldas

-abre Hanayo – me dijo la peli jengibre mientras que yo lo intente… o por lo menos eso quería ya que la puerta estaba atascada, al mirar por la ventana de la puerta me di cuenta que la puerta estaba trabada con un tubo por dentro

-Esta cerrada- dije en un tono desesperado mientras seguía forcejeando con la puerta aun sabiendo que esto era inútil

-Kotori?- pregunto Honoka con un intento de salir vivas de esta

-Al otro extremo del edificio debería haber otras escaleras si nos basamos en la estructura- hablo por lo que el chico peli negro hablo

-Vamonos entonces, yo voy adelante- decia mientras comenzaba a disparar de nueva cuenta a las criaturas que venían en dicha dirección

Nosotras empezamos a correr tras de el, yo iba al ultimo de la fila en la que corríamos, estábamos cerca de llegar al lugar pero para mi mala suerte justo cuando íbamos a llegar de un pasillo salio 3 de esas cosas, bloqueándome el paso pues salieron justo después que la peli gris paso

Sin dudarlo un momento empece a correr en lado contrario mientras mis pies solo se movían por el miedo que recorria todo mi cuerpo en el momento

-HANAYO!- se escucho a lo lejos el grito pues yo ya estaba demasiado alejada y probablemente no se dieron cuenta de que me quede atrás hasta ya muy tarde

 **Fin del flashback**

"no entre, por favor no entres" suplicaba en mi mente mientras que aquel demonio intentaba aun abrir el casillero con sus manos forzando la puerta estaba segura que iba a morir de no ser por un pequeño detalle

Sin mas la puerta de la habitación se abrió y casi al mismo tiempo la criatura que antes habia forcejeado con la puerta del casillero cayo por un objeto que se clavo en su cráneo

De nueva cuenta la puerta sono pero esta vez cerrándose mientras que se oia como le ponía seguro a esta , seguro? Acaso esas cosas podían hacer eso?

De inmediato vi como una chica de pelo corto anaranjado avanzaba por la habitación en dirección al casillero donde yo estaba, crei que lo iba a abrir pero para mi sorpresa solo se agacho en frente de esta y saco el cuchillo de la cabeza de la criatura para después alejarse un poco y observar la habitación detenidamente

Esta era como una oficina de un capitán de policía, todo el espacio que se suponía que abarcaba una pared era una ventana mientras que el lugar solo tenia un escritorio algunas repisas con papeles en esta y un casillero en el cual yo estaba metida

-5 minutos de descanso Nya- decia mientras se sentaba en el suelo sacando lo que parecían unas armas de fuego para quitarles los cargadores y verlas detenidamente -6 balas en cada una y no me quedan municion, genial Nya- decia para ella misma mientras suspiraba pesadamente

Por alguna razon me daba miedo la idea de salir del casillero, que pasaba si esa chica era una mala persona y me llegaba a hacer daño? Tenia armas de fuego y le clavo un cuchillo a esa cosa como si fuera algo que hacias en educación física, pero tenia que salir, al fin y alcabo estaría muerta si permanecia sola

Con un poco de duda abri el casillero por lo que sono un estruendo metalico el cual al oírse en la habitación la chica como si fuera un rayo metio los cargadores a las armas y apunto en dirección a donde se habia oído aquel ruido, osea me apuntaba a mi

-P-Porfavor no dispares- dije en un tono suplicante mientras cerraba los ojos esperando respuesta de la chica

Esta suspiro pesadamente como si cuando querias un juguete en navidad te termianban dando un calcetín, ese tipo de suspiro

-Descuida- dijo mientras me mostraba como guardaba sus armas –No eres una de esas cosas…. Y tampoco creo que seas una ladrona por la cara que tienes- hablo simplemente para luego empezar a buscar en el escritorio que estaba en medio de la oficina

-L-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, M-Mi nombre es Hanayo Koi…-

-Si, Hanayo aja, oye no me lo tomes a mal, pero en este momento estoy tratando de sobrevivir asi que podrias hacer un poco de silencio?-me dijo la chica en un tono duro e inclusive cruel

-L-Lo siento- dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-Aja, esto buscaba Nya- dijo Nya? La chica de inmediato saco lo que parecia un arma de fuego pequeña como una revolver de uno de los cajones del escritorio, a la vez que sostenia una caja con lo que parecia tener pocas balas extras para dichas armas

La chica al ver esto vacio las balas dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra y guardo el arma en su pantalón

-Bueno fue un placer Hanayo nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose por lo que yo apenas y la detuve sosteniendo la manga de su chamarra

-Espera... porf….- no se en que momento estaba en el suelo después de decir tales palabras con la peli naranja sobre mi con uno de sus cuchillos apuntando a mi cuello

-Algo mas que se te ofrezca? Nya- dijo como bromeando pero aun con el cuchillo en mi garganta

No dire que no, tenia miedo y mucho, la chica parecia que mataba como si de comer tratara todos los días y tres veces en el mismo

Trague un poco de saliva e intente hablar no con mucho éxito pero hice lo que pude –A-Ayudame p-porfavor- hable a lo que la chica rio un poco levantándose del suelo quedando de pie y yo aun en el suelo

-Lo siento pero solo me atrasarias, y como sabes aquí el atrasarse es morir asi que no gracias Nya- respondio la chica con un tono animado y una sonrisa gatuna, yo quería llorar, la chica no estaba dispuesta a ayudarme ni tenia el mas minimo interés en que me llegara a pasar

-P-Porfavor, si….. si no puede que muera-

-si al igual que todos- respondio mientras se ponía la capucha de su chamarra y se iba alejando para irse por donde vino –Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, lo mas que puedo hacer es decirte que las dos escaleras están bloqueadas… y ten… supongo que no tienes una- esto me lo dijo mientras me daba el arma que antes habia encontrado junto con las balas –Yo aun tengo 12 balas y mis cuchillos, puedo sobrevivir con eso pero tu necesitas eso mas que yo- esto lo dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa de lastima –Suerte-

La chica estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo al oir unos pequeños sollozos, no lo soporte y comencé a llorar, moriría sin ver a mis amigas de nuevo ni tampoco al chico que tanto quería

-L-l-l-lo siento chicas- dije entre sollozos mientras me encontraba en el suelo abrazandome a mi misma pero llorando desconsoladamente

Un suspiro se escucho proveniente de la peli naranja que solo se dio un golpe en la frente como si se estuviera regañando ella misma

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto Nya- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ella misma

Después de eso se volteo para agacharse y quedar a mi altura

-lo siento no escuche tu nombre hace un momento- dijo con una sonrisa

-q-que importa…. De i-igual manera no viviré para que importe mas adelante- conteste de manera quebrada

-Oye si no me dices tu nombre como saldremos de aquí las 2 Nya?- dijo la chica por lo que yo solo pude voltear a verla con los ojos aun llorosos pero esta sonreía con una gran alegría que me hacia sentir seguridad una gran e inmensa seguridad –Por cierto limpia esas lagrimas, te vez mas linda sin ellas- esto lo decia mientras pasaba su pulgar por mi rostro

-H-Hanayo K-Koizumi- dije tartamudeando a lo que ella rio un poco

-Hanayo Koizumi es un lindo nombre, mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora un gusto- esto lo decia mientras me extendia la mano la cual tome para de inmediato ponerme de pie

-Te puedo decir R-Rin-chan?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió

-No hay problema pero ahora volviendo al tema, tenemos que salir de aquí, y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como hacerlo, apenas y pude escapar de la oleada que me perseguia-

-S-Salir?- pregunte pues según lo que yo sabia mis amigas y kisuke se encontraban aun en el edificio –P-Pero aun… mis amigas están ahí –

-Hanayo, repasemos, ellas estarán bien por lo pronto te debes de preocupar por ti, te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí las buscaremos en su base, madriguera o casa lo que tengan bien?- dijo con un tono un tanto serio pero que no dejaba de ser amigable y a la vez sarcástico

Yo solo asentí a lo que la chica sonrio –entonces vamos, ten lista la arma si?-

-Em…-

-pasa algo Nya?

-N-no se u-usar un arma- dije tímidamente a lo que la chica me vio con unos ojos que decían "eres un poco…..inutil verdad?"

Ella suspiro de nueva cuenta para solo mirarme seriamente –saca el arma- al decir esto yo solo me limite a sacarla de mi bolsillo

-Ahora pon las dos manos en ella- yo obedeci lo que la chica dijo y por ultimo se acerco para quedar atrás de mi dejándome sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y levantar mis brazos

-A esta altura debes de sostener el arma- me dijo a lo que yo asentí algo sonrojada aun por su repentino contacto

-E-esta bien…..- susurre con timidez por lo que ella volvió a poner una sonrisa burlona

-felicidades ahora sabes usar un arma Nya- comento con una gran sonrisa que parecia la de un profesor orgulloso –Ahora que te parece si nos vamos Nya?

Al decir esto yo solo asentí algo nerviosa pero decidida, en salir de aquí con vida, esa era mi meta y ahora con mi nueva amiga….. eso o me ve como carnada

Salimos de la habitación claro cuidando a todos los lados que no hubiera nadie alrededor, lo cual para nuestra suerte era el caso

-Ahora a donde?- pregunto a lo que la chica solo puso un gesto pensativo –Nos moveremos a intentar desastacar las puertas- me dijo

-No es buena idea- dije en un susurro mientras que ella me miro algo confundida –Las puertas son de acero y los cerrojos con los que las atascaron tienen tornillos muy gruesos para romperlos con golpes-

La chica no pudo evitar sonreir –asi que no eras una inútil del todo Nya- dijo con una sonrisa que transmitia burla –pero entonces como saldremos

-en todo caso….- al ver por la ventana del pasillo me di cuenta de algo, algo que nos dejaría salir de aquí

-Hanayo?-

-Saltaremos- dije algo que ni yo misma me crei al principio

-Saltar?! Sabes que estamos en un cuarto piso verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí

-pero es la única for….- al decir eso se oian como pasos se acercaban por los pasillos, a unos metros del nuestro, eran pasos lentos y cortos por lo que no eran humanos

De inmediato con un tubo de metal que habia en el suelo rompi la ventana haciendo un gran ruido el cual no paso desapercibido para nadie en el piso, tan asi que las criaturas avanzaron mas rápido hasta vernos por ambos lados y empezar a correr hacia nosotras

-ESTAS LOCA?! – pregunto la peli naranja a lo que yo con una sonrisa muy forzada sonreí

-creo que si….debo de estarlo si planeo hacerlo- al decir esto subi a la orilla de la ventana para ver el suelo pero lo interesante es que habia una carpa de una tienda a lo bajo, esas carpas eran resistentes como no tienen idea, fácilmente nos soportaría

Rin de inmediato empezó a dispararle a las cosas que se acercaban a gran velocidad haciéndolas caer uno a uno

-te veo abajo Rin-chan- dije mientras que salte desde el lugar para caer de lleno en la carpa sana y salva

Por su parte la peli naranja solo seguía disparando hasta que por fin salio la bala numero 12 de su arma, esta negó varias veces y asomo la cabeza para dar un vistazo por la ventana

Por mi lado ya abajo le decia con señas que bajara

-sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto Nya- dijo la peli naranja que subia al borde de la ventana para saltar directamente a la carpa, esta cayo sana y salva sin rasguño alguno –Quitemos la carpa-

-Porque?- pregunte a lo que ella señalo arriba donde aquellas cosas estaban apunto de saltar

Después de un pequeño susto entre las dos quitamos dicho objeto mientras que esas cosas comenzaban a caer del cuarto piso en el suelo y nosotras nos alejábamos

Hasta que la peli naranja paro en seco

-Pasa algo Rin-chan- le pregunte a lo que ella sonrio

-te gusta ir en motocicleta? Nya- dijo mientras iba corriendo a un lugar donde dicho vehiculo parecia abandonado

-P-Pero no tenemos las llaves- dije a lo que la peli naranja se rio mientras que el motor comenzó a rugir

-Quien necesita los cables cuando sabes encenderlo por cables Nya?- contesto de manera burlona mientras subia a esta –Vienes?- pregunto a lo que yo con un poco de nerviosismo asentí

Con cuidado me sente atrás de la peli naranja y me abrace de su torso con fuerza, por su lado la peli naranja termino de supervisar todo y arranco

Vaya que era una chica de lo mas noble que habia, puso su supervivencia en juego para salvar a una desconocida….. enserio que era alguien que admiraba

" _Tal vez podamos ser amigas"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Espero les guste(?**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Todas podríamos lograrlo"_

-PORFAVOR SOLO PERDEMOS TIEMPO DEJENOS IR- gritaba la peli jengibre que intentaba convencer a las dos chicas de que nos ayudaran o que por lo menos nos dejaran ir pues estas se negaba a ambas opciones

-Ya te dije que guardes silencio, no me importa quien de tus amigas este abajo, nosotras también tenemos problemas propios y gente por la cual nos preocupamos asi que evita que escuche tus quejidos- hablo la peli azul con unos ojos frios los cuales parecían ser capaces de matar a Honoka en cualquier momento

-PERO POR QUE NO NOS DEJAS IRN..- no termino la oración por que la peli azul la golpeo de lleno en el rostro dejándola tirada en el suelo

-Honoka-chan- -Honoka- hablamos a la vez el chico y yo que íbamos a ver como estaba la peli jengibre la cual estaba sentada en el suelo tomando su nariz que al parecer sangraba

-Te dije que te callaras, si gritas tanto esas cosas te oirán - respondio cortante la peli azul mientras que miraba a su lado para ver a la peli morada –Nozomi como vas con el almacen?- pregunto a lo que la chica con una risa divertida asintió

-Encontre algunas armas y también municiones- dijo mientras le mostraba varias cajas de balas y algunos maletines a la peli azul que solo sonrio

-Debe ser todo- dijo la chica mientras que sonreía de una manera como lo hacia una chica normal

-Por cierto en las radios a habido noticias de Rin?- pregunto la peli morada a lo que la chica que se llamaba Umi o eso creo solo negaba

-Probablemente haya apagado la radio para evitar que algún sonido la delatara, estará bien- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono inseguro que hacia notar que estaba muy preocupada

-Descuida Umi, llevamos aquí 1 hora, ya debe haber salido, es Rin algo se le ocurrirá- dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa alentadora

Al parecer ellas al igual que nosotros buscaban recursos pero ellas mas que nada buscaban municiones mientras que nosotras buscábamos comida en un inicio, lo cual fue remplazado por lo mismo que estas, pero en el proceso les paso algo similar a nosotras pues según lo que habia oído perdieron a su compañera unos pisos mas abajo, al igual que Hanayo

-Nos debemos de mover- hablo la peli azul mientras desenfundaba su arma lista para cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar en cuanto saliera

-D-Disculpen- hable esta vez con un poco de precaucion , las chicas de inmediato me vieron, una con sus ojos frios que mostraba desde hace un rato y la peli morada con una sonrisa que en si parecia traicionera para nosotras

-Que?-

-U-Umi-chan verdad?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió lentamente –N-Nosotras perdimos a nuestra amiga y ustedes perdieron a la suya, podemos ir a buscarlas a ambas juntas- hable en un tono de lo mas seguro que podia pero no era como si mi voz no temblara

-No, nosotras nos iremos- comento Nozomi con una sonrisa

-Detestable….- hablo la peli jengibre que aun tenia un rastro de sangre seca saliendo de su nariz, esta se puso de pie como encarando a la peli azul –Abandonan a su amiga? Que tipo de personas son ustedes?-

-Escuchame, nosotras no dejamos a nadie atrás, pero confiamos las unas en las otras, podemos defendernos, no como tu y tu grupito que solo se puede defender aquel chico- decia mientras señalaba a Kisuke

-Pero no abandonamos a nadie, como saben que sigue viva?- esta se acerco mas a la peli azul casi quedando a unos centímetros de ella –Por gente como tu, las comunidades caen por su maldita ignorancia-

-Lo que les pase a las demás personas no es de nuestro interés- esta vez hablaba Nozomi la cual aun tenia su escopeta en mano como si se preparara para disparar pero con una sonrisa amigable –Nos defendemos y es todo, tal vez deberías considerar eso, asi podrias sobrevivir, pero en cierto punto apoyo lo que dices, si tu amiga esta en problemas debes ayudarla

-Entonces por que?- pregunte interrumpiendo a las chicas

-Dejame terminar- después de esto ella rio un poco –Debes ayudarlas pero siempre y cuando puedas aunque sea cuidar de ti misma … si no solo vas directo a la muerte como su ocasión

Estas chicas eran desalmadas de verdad pero no me sorprendia, mientras que nosotras estuvimos en un ambiente seguro ellas pelearon en lo que seria el mismo infierno, supongo que tuvieron que desarrollar ese carácter

-Crees que no me puedo defender?- pregunto la peli jengibre con un tono lleno de molestia

-si, eso estamos diciendo- le volvió a decir la peli azul que solo la veía fijamente

Honoka casi de inmediato se acerco a ella con la intención de golpearla en la cara pero Umi ni siquiera se esforzaba por esquivar los golpes de la chica, no fue hasta que la peli azul ataco de vuelta que me preocupe

Esta le dio un golpe directo al estomago a Honoka la cual solo escupio mientras caia al suelo de rodillas tomando su estomago con las dos manos, por su parte la chica desenfundo su Katana y la apunto a la peli jengibre directo al cuello

-Eso es defenderse- la chica tenia un aura que decia que en cualquier momento podría matar a mi amiga por lo que único que hice fue correr al lado de mi amiga

-P-Porfavor no lo hagas- le decia a la chica mientras que me abrazaba de la peli jengibre cerrando los ojos

-Tranquilas todas!- hablo el chico en una voz algo alterada –Estamos peleando todos aquí y no podemos seguir asi-

-Es cierto no podemos seguir asi, por esa misma razon nos vamos- hablo la peli azul mientras ponía la katana de vuelta en su funda –Les dejamos unas armas por haya, y no se molesten en intentar amenazarnos con ellas, no tienen municion y para cuando las carguen ya nos habremos ido bien?-

-Enserio no nos piensan ayudar?- pregunte a lo que la chica dio un suspiro pesado

-No nos corresponde-

Las chica tomaron una mochila cada una las cuales habían llenado con armas y municiones de sobra para 20 hombres, estas estaban a punto de irse por no ser que algo nos detuvo a todas

~Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan me escuchan?~ una voz de la radio proveniente tanto de la peli azul como de la peli morada

Estas de inmediato sacaron sus radios para hablar por ellos –Rin eres tu?!- pregunto Umi por el aparato

~Claro que soy yo quien mas Nya?" la otra voz sonaba bastante tranquila por lo que se podia intuir que esta ya no estaba en peligro

-Rin-chan sigues en el cuarto piso?- pregunto ahora Nozomi por su radio por lo que dejo de haber respuesta por unos segundos

Yo solo estaba a el lado de mi amiga la cual seguía un poco adolorida en el suelo pero al igual que yo viendo a las chicas que hablaban por sus respectivos aparatos

-Rin?! Rin?!- pregunto la peli azul algo agitada por no recibir respuesta

~Que te dejes de mover Nya~ se quejaba esta como si estuviera con alguien ~si, ya Sali del edificio, estoy en el garaje~

-Menos mal- hablo ahora la peli morada con un suspiro de alivio

~Oigan….. por cierto recuerdan la regla de no meterte en lo que no te importa?~ pregunto un poco nerviosa y con un tono divertido

-Si….. que hiciste ahora- pregunto la peli azul en un tono frio pero que a la vez parecia amigable con las personas que conocía

~Les molestan las visitas Nya?~ ~Por que tengo que estar atada?~ una voz se escucho de fondo la cual reconoci apenas la oi

Mire a mis amigos que tenían una mirada tan sorprendida como la mia, estos como si dijeran un "no me lo creo"

-Rin… no me digas que salvaste a alguien- hablo la peli azul mientras daba un suspiro pesado de nueva cuenta

~Algo asi Nya~

-es rin-chan, supongo que siempre a sido la mas blanda de las tres- esta vez hablo Nozomi a la peli azul que con una mueca de incomodidad asintió

-Rin-chan no confies en ella, sabes la regla, si intenta algo le pones una bala en la cabeza- al decir esto solo entre en pánico y me puse pie rápidamente a lo que las chicas en cuanto vieron esto cada una se llevo la mano a su respectiva arma como si las fuera a atacar

-E-esperen- les dije a lo que ellas me miraron con un poco de confusión –La chica con la que esta su amiga….. como se llama?- pregunte a lo que estas hicieron un gesto confundido

-A que viene la pregunta?- cuestiono Nozomi a lo que yo trague un poco de saliva

-N-Nuestra amiga como dijimos esta perdida, y puede que ella sea la que esta con la suya- dije nerviosamente mientras que la peli azul asintió

-Ten- sin mas la chica lanzo el radio por el aire hacia mi que por poco y lo logre tomar en mis manos –Tienes 1 minuto para verificar, luego nos vamos- hablo la peli azul con una vista un poco mas compasiva

Con un poco de nerviosismo active la radio –R-Rin-chan?-

~Y tu quien eres?~ pregunto de forma hostil la chica al ver que no era la voz de una de sus compañeras… que estas chicas desconfían de todo lo que se mueve?

-M-Mi nombre es Kotori mucho gusto- dije nerviosamente intentando presentarme lo cual no cabe destacar que no sirvió en lo mas minimo

~Hola Kotori-chan….. ahora podrias decirme a quien le quitaste el radio porfavor?~ hablol de nuevo con una voz amenazadora, tal vez pensó que le habría hecho algo malo a sus amigas

-U-Umi-chan me presto su radio….. Rin-chan la chica que rescataste… de casualidad se llama Hanayo?- pregunte con algo de pausa y nerviosismo

~Ah, supongo que tu eres su amiga, me dijo que se separo de ustedes~

-Entonces esta a salvo?!-

~Aparte de su maldita locura de saltar de un cuarto piso en pleno ataque creo que podría decir que si, esta bien~

-Menos mal- este suspiro vino de la peli jengibre que ahora mismo se ponía de pie tomándose de el estomago

-Esta bien, menos mal- esto lo dijo el chico que se sentaba mas relajado como si el peso del mundo se hubiera ido de sus hombros

-Regresame mi radio- ahora la voz provenia de la peli azulque se habia acercado a mi para exteder la mano con la intención de que le diera dicho aparato

Yo solo asentí y le di dicho objeto para luego ponerme de pie –Entonces nos vamos?- les dije con una sonrisa a lo que ellas me vieron con confusión

-Quien dijo que irían con nosotras?- pregunto Nozomi mientras reia

-Como que quien? Ustedes tienen a Hanayo-chan- esta vez hablo Honoka la cual de nueva cuenta tenia ese aire retador

-Si, si logran sobrevivir los vemos abajo, pero aquí ustedes son peso muerto- respondio la peli morada con una sonrisa de nueva cuenta –Si logran salir las esperaremos 10 minutos en alguna tienda de enfrente bien?

-Espera, Espera, no pueden dejarnos, podemos ayudar- esta vez hablo kisuke el cual parecia querer negociar con las chicas

-A si? Como?-

-Ella es Kousaka Honoka, es una explendida improvisadora y es buena escapista aunque eso ultimo en un grupo no sirve mucho pero es un buen elemento- esto lo decia mientras señalaba a Honoka la cual ni siquiera se molesto en dar una mirada amigable -Ella es Minami Kotori, es una chica que puede deducir la arquitectura de un edificio y encontrar una salida cercana- ahora lo decia señalándome a mi por lo que solo di una sonrisa y una reverencia –Por ultimo me llamo Kisuke kenzo, soy bueno usando armas y soy cinta negra en Karate, soy un buen elemento en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

Las chicas al escuchar esto se vieron un poco sorprendidas y a la vez parecían meditar nuestra propuesta

-Nozomi?-

-Yo opino que esta bien, según lo que dijeron pueden encontrar una salida , nosotras bloqueamos las primeras escaleras mientras que ellos hicieron lo mismo con las segundas- decia intentando convencer a la peli azul la cual a cada argumento asentia –Tu Minami, crees poder encontrar una salida?- pregunto a lo que yo nerviosa solo asentí

-el ascensor puede servir- dije pensativa –los ascensores tienen escaleras a los lados en caso de emergencia podemos usarlas para bajar hasta el segundo piso y de ahí que no esta bloqueado salir

Las chicas me vieron de una forma sorprendida, en especial la peli azul que por primera vez sonrio

-Solo tenemos otra condición- al decir esto yo asentí al igual que mis compañeros –Si uno de ustedes se queda atrás ni Umi ni yo volveremos por ustedes ,bien?

Me parecia justo esa condición considerando que literalmente ahora eramos una carga mas para ellas

-Ahora tomen las pistolas que dejamos para ustedes haya- hablo la peli azul por lo que mis compañera y yo asentimo mientras que el chico hizo lo mismo

Cada uno tomo una arma y la empezamos a cargar bala por bala, lo cual era algo difícil, inclusive se habían encargado de desarmar los cartuchos por completo

Yo intentaba poner las balas pero no era capaz de hacer que estas se quedaran en su lugar ya que cada una salia rebotada por el cartucho –Soy un asco para esto- susurre mientras cerraba los ojos algo deprimida

De pronto sentí como alguien a mi lado se agacho para quedar a mi altura y me quito el cartucho de mis manos, al mirar quien era vi a la peli azul que estaba recogiendo las balas para ponerlas en este mismo

-Asi se hace- dijo en un tono amable mientras me daba por fin el primer cartucho que ella habia cargado –Necesitas que te ayude con los demás?- pregunto a lo que yo algo sonrojada negué

-N-No es necesario….. em cual es tu apellido?- pregunte a lo que esta sonrio levemente

-Hace tiempo que nadie me preguntaba algo de ese tipo, Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, pero con Umi esta bien- me respondio mientras me daba un segundo cartucho ya cargado

-E-enserio Umi-chan, yo puedo con lo demás- le decia pues como ellas habían dicho solo somos una carga y no quería que creyera eso del todo

-Si como digas, ten- esta extendió otro cartucho hacia mi –Te ayudo con la mitad- sin mas empezamos a trabajar lo que fueron alrededor de 10 minutos, lo cual paso como horas para mi, si lo veía bien la peli azul era una chica probablemente de mi edad, tenia una cara muy linda y un pelo un tanto peculiar que atraía mi atención pero sobre todo estaba esa actitud de ser capaz de matar pero también el como podia tener una faceta normal y divertida como la que mostro cuando hablaba con su amiga por la radio

-Dijiste que te llamas Kotori verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí –Eres de Akibahara?-

La pregunta me sorprendio un poco pero solo asentí lentamente –Como lo sabes?

-Por que conocía a una mujer que se apellidaba Minami la cual era amiga de mi madre, supongo que eres su hija por tener su apellido y a la vez su pelo- esta hablo con desinteres como si hablar del pasado no le doliera, por mi parte hablar del pasado era muy doloroso para mi y no quería recordarlo

una lagrima cayo sobre la palma de mi mano

-Oye estas bien?- pregunto la peli azul al verme en tal estado… estaba llorando sin saberlo

-Si….Solo que no me gusta hablar…. De ya sabes el pasado- hable mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos

-Bien, supongo que no lo mencionare de nuevo- me dijo mientras por fin se ponía de pie e iba a donde estaba la peli morada revisando la puerta

-No te fies de ella Kotori- hablo la chica que se habia acercado hace un momento

-Honoka-chan se que tuviste un primer encuentro difícil con ella pero es una buena persona- hable mientras que mi amiga tenia una mirada molesta

-No me gusta la gente como ellas, no te puedes fiar de ellas- me dijo a lo que yo solo asentí un poco nerviosa para que esta no hiciera un escandalo, hacia días que Honoka no era la misma, era mas violenta e impaciente

-Estan listas?- nos pregunto el chico que se acerco a nosotras por lo que asentimos

-Ya acabamos- le dijo el chico a lo que las dos chicas asintieron

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Nozomi mientras abria la puerta de un golpe para encontrar el pasillo vacio

todas salimos atrás de la peli morada que iba por delante con la peli azul a su lado, por su parte Kisuke iba atrás de estas mientras Honoka y yo íbamos al final

-El elevador esta unos pasillos adelante – le dije a mis compañeros por lo que estos asintieron

Íbamos muy bien en un silencio absoluto de no ser por una cosa de una de las habitaciones salieron dos de esas cosas las cuales al vernos gruñeron como animales

-Y empezamos de nuevo- dijo la peli morada con un gesto serio

-Todos a correr!- grito la peli azul por lo que mis compañeras empezaron a hacer lo que esta dijo… excepto yo…no podia verme mientras veía como esas cosas se acercaban a lo lejos corriendo hacia mi

"-MAMA QUE TE PASA!-"

Tenia miedo, el ver a esas cosas a los ojos me daba pánico y me congelaba

Estas cosas estaban apunto de llegar a mi estaba segura de que moriría si no me movia pero no podia….. simplemente no podia

Cerre los ojos y espere a que el ataque de esta llegara mientras lloraba desesperadamente

"es mi fin" era lo único que en el momento cruzaba mi mente

-Te dije que no te atrasaras- una voz delante de mi me hizo abrir los ojos para ver como una peli azul estaba frente a mi dándome la espalda, esta desenvainando su katana

La primera de esas cosas llego con la intención de atacar a la peli azul pero esta sin esfuerzo le rebano la cabeza apenas con un movimiento que habia sido muy preciso

La segunda y tercera se acercaban a la vez mientras que esta los esperaba con su arma en alto, al llegar las dos criaturas la chica se puso en medio de estos, y a una velocidad que alcance a notar muy bien alejo a uno de un patada en el suelo mientras al otro aun en pie le atravezo el cráneo con la katana para luego cortarle la cabeza a la criatura que estaba en el suelo

"acabo con las 3….. tan rápido… incluso mas rápido que kisuke" pensaba mientras la chica volvia a poner la katana en su funda

-Vamonos- fue lo único que dijo antes de jalar mi mano y empezar a correr

.

.

.

.

.

-Menos mal que tenían un vehiculo tan cerca- hablaba la peli morada mientras estaba sentada en asiento del copiloto apuntándole al chico con su escopeta

-Oye crei que habíamos superado lo de apuntarnos con armas- hablo el chico algo nervioso a lo que Nozomi solo sonrio

-Si, pero no debo perder la costumbre- respondio en tono burlon

por nuestra parte la peli azul, peli jengibre y yo compartíamos asientos en la parte de atrás del auto

la peli azul iba con su mirada fija en la calle del lado de la ventana mientras que Honoka hacia lo mismo pero de su lado, yo solo iba en medio algo incomoda por el silencio

"Que tensión" pensé, como vi hace menos de 2 horas ellas habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, las dos no eran muy buenas comportándose con la gente que digamos

Voltee a ver a la peli azul que tenia una mirada precavida pero desinteresada

-Umi-chan- llame su atención por lo que esta volteo a verme –G-gracias por lo de hace rato, enserio me salvaste- le dije con un sonrojo en mi rostro

-No te preocupes, de igual manera no podia dejar que la hija de una amiga de la familia muriera- hablo con desinteres de nueva cuenta –Solo eso-

-O-Oh ya veo….- de nuevo un silencio se formo en el auto

-Oye- hablo la peli jengibre captando la atención de la chica –Lamento lo de hace rato, solo estaba estresada y me desquite contigo- dijo mi amiga con un tono arrepentido pero sin mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Es entendible, también lo siento estaba tan preocupada por Rin que me desquite contigo de una manera muy violenta- respondio ya formando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno eres bastante fuerte, si no vomite el desayuno fue por que no desayune- bromeo la chica volviendo a su usual actitud

-Deberias haberla visto Honoka-chan, ella acabo con 3 de esas cosas en menos de 10 segundos, fue increíble!- ante el halago que le di la peli azul solo se sonrojo un poco mientras que a mi parecer se veía muy linda

-E-Esta bien, pero no es la gran cosa, solo vivía en un dojo donde enseñaba muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa humilde

-Deberias enseñarnos- respondio emocionada Honoka

-Si, desde ahora podemos viajar juntas- al decir esto la chica puso un semblante un tanto serio y frio

-Yo..

-Llegamos… ahora puedes dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa?- pregunto el chico

-Sep- respondio burlonamente Nozomi, esa chica era un personaje entero podia tener el semblante de una chica inocente pero en el fondo era igual que la peli azul, despiadada incluso con los vivos, ademas de que tenia una manera muy cruda de decir las cosas sin sentir remordimiento alguno o sobre todo su humor que en ocasiones era un tanto de miedo

Al bajar del auto primero que nada nos pidieron que les entregaramos nuestras armas, lo cual era justo en mi opinión ademas sabia que no nos dañarían pues si quisieran hacerlo lo hubieran hecho hace ya un buen rato

Al darnos cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían nos dimos cuenta de que era una casa cualquiera, al llegar tocaron la puerta del garaje 4 veces, unos segundos después esta se abrió dejando ver a una chica peli naranja de pelo corto la cual vestia una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo dejando ver que tan delgada era

-UMI, NOZOMI!- de inmediato esta se lanzo a las dos mencionadas para abrazarlas con mucha fuerza cada una con un brazo

-Nos alegra que estes bien Rin- hablo la Umi mientras correspondia al abrazo de esta

-No vuelvas a hacer una idiotez asi- ahora dijo Nozomi mientras tenia lagrimas en las comisura de sus ojos, aunque no lo pareciera ella estaba en un pánico total por el hecho de perder a su amiga con esas cosas

-Que lindo- la voz de Honoka se escucho en el lugar por lo que la peli naranja algo extrañada nos vio detenidamente

-Em….. vienen con ustedes Nya?- le pregunto a sus amigas las cuales aun abrazaba pero con la mirada fija en nosotras

-H-Hola me llamo Kotori, ya habíamos hablado recuerdas?- le pregunte a lo que esta asintió con una sonrisa

-les disparamos?- pregunto en voz baja a sus amigas mientras que a mi aun me daba esa sonrisa

Estas no pudieron evitar reir por que comento su amiga –No Rin, no tenemos que hacer eso- reia la peli morada

-Tu y tu afán de dispararle a lo que se mueve- ahora decia la peli azul –vienen por Hanayo-

-Es cierto Nya, pasen- sin mas la chica nos dejo entrar en el garaje donde al entrar vimos una escena bastante rara

-Ayudenme!- decia una castaña que estaba atada tendida en el suelo

-Hanayo!- grito Honoka que se acercaba para liberarla –Por que estas atada?-

-Yo lo hice Nya- hablo la peli naranja a mi lado con una cara que decia "Creativo no?" –No confio en nadie de ustedes-

-Espera, pero somos aliadas verdad Umi-chan?- pregunte a lo que la peli azul solo desvio la mirada

-No trabajamos con nadie, ni somos amigas de nadie, solo las dejamos venir por que querian a su amiga de regreso- dijo Umi en un tono frio nuevamente

-P-Pero crei que te agradábamos- le dijo Honoka con un tono algo confundido

-Nos agradan, pero eso no quiere decir que confiemos en ustedes, inclusive ahora no lo hacemos- decia Nozomi con una sonrisa –Asi que pueden tomar a su amiga y lárguense

-E-espera nosotras tenemos algo de información útil- de nuevo el chico intentaba negociar, era obvio que el queria a mas gente con la que pudiéramos estar –Veran en Kyoto ahí una….

-Ya sabemos lo de Kyoto Nya, un área segura- comento la peli naranja a lo que nosotros no pudimos evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y quedarnos boqui abiertas

-Q-que dijiste?- pregunte a lo que ella solo ladeo la cabeza

-Zona segura, no entendiste Nya?

Nosotros sabíamos que podrían haber recursos en Kyoto pero nada de ese tipo de cosas… era algo increíble si lo veias desde nuestra perspectiva, una en la que queremos vivir en paz

-Nosotras también vamos a Kyoto- ahora decia Hanayo que por fin estaba libre de sus ataduras –P-Podriamos ir juntas, Rin-chan, sabes que no les haremos daño- hablaba la castaña intentando convencer a la peli naranja pero su mirada en ningún momento cambio

-Lo siento, Hanayo eres buena persona pero no por eso quiere decir que son personas que no nos traicionarían-

-Pero si que las apoyarían- argumente a lo que estas me vieron con una mirada confundida

-A que te refieres Minami?- dijo Umi

-No tienen que confiar en nosotras o preocuparse , solo seremos un apoyo, cada quien podría ir en su grupo, pero los grupos se mantendrían juntos para defenderse en caso de que uno necesitara la ayuda del otro, no es tan descabellado verdad?- dije algo nerviosa a lo que esta parecio empezar a considerarlo -Siempre permaneceremos separadas en cuestión de intereses pero unirnos para el trayecto no esta mal

-Esta chica tiene buenas ideas- decia burlonamente la peli morada

-Veanlo asi, nosotras somos el grupo táctico, nos encargamos de rutas, escapes ,caminos y mas cosas mientras que ustedes son la fuerza-

-Es divertida, aunque no es mala idea, en 3 ocasiones casi morimos por no encontrar una ruta de escape inmediata Nya-

Después de un breve momento de silencio la peli azul suspiro pesadamente mientras nos daba una mirada fría

-Esta bien, será un viaje a Kyoto, pero dejare dos cosas en claro- hablo la chica –Numero 1, llegan a traicionarnos o poner a unas de nosotras en riesgo y les aseguro por dios que las mataremos entendieron?-

Nosotras nerviosamente asentimos incluyendo al chico

-Y por ultimo numero 2, No somos, ni seremos amigas- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras llevaba la mochila con armas a la cajuela de la camioneta –Ahora suban a su auto e iremos atrás de ustedes, saben por donde es mas fácil llegar verdad?-

Yo solo asentí a lo que esta puso una mirada que decia "En marcha"

-Rin sube al auto- dijo la peli azul por lo que la peli naranja negó con una sonrisa

-Encontre una moto y me gusta Nya- decia con entusiamo mientras les mostraba dicho vehiculo que estaba casi intacto de color azul, era una Gixxer 150 una moto que tenia gran velocidad y una presicion no excelente pero muy buena –Ire en ella-

-No lo haras- dijo Umi en tono frio por lo que no pude evitar reir al ver esa escena

-Nozomi dile algo Nya- le hablaba a la pelimorada que solo rio levemente

-Dejala Umi, de igual manera es Rin- hablo con una sonrisa maternal

-Bien, pero si te rompes un brazo no te quejes- le respondio la peli azul mientras subia al asiento copiloto de su camioneta al igual que la peli morada

-R-Rin-chan- Hanayo se acerco a la peli naranja que se ponía un casco que habia encontrado en el garaje –P-Podria ir contigo?-

-Por que?- pregunto la chica arqueando la ceja

-A-Asi podríamos conocernos durante el viaje un poco mas- dijo nerviosamente –Apenas y conocemos el nombre de la otra y me gustaria ser tu amiga-

-Siiii… sobre eso repasa las reglas, tu y yo no somos amigas nya- respondio fríamente la chica ya con el casco puesto el cual solo dejaba ver sus ojos color amarillos –asi que ve con tus amigas que tanto buscabas-

-P-Pero escapamos juntas.. sobrevivimos juntas- hablo la castaña con un tono dolido y a la vez timido

-Si, y lo agradezco pero como dije eso no nos hace amigas

La chica con una mirada llena de pena solo sonrio amargamente –b-bien, s-supongo que nos vemos cuando paremos….- sin mas la castaña se retiro en dirección al auto bastante triste para subirse en el asiento trasero a mi lado

"esto será algo complicado"

- _Lily White y Printemps están en camino-_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" _Un dia cualquiera"_

 _-_ enserio tenias que hacer eso?- me preguntaba una pelinegra muy molesta

-Si, no me agradaban esos tipos….. por cierto- al decir esto me puse de pie dejando la seguridad del auto donde antes me estaba cubriendo con la peli negra para sacar mi fracontirador y dar un disparo el cual impacto a uno de los enemigos delante de nosotras de lleno en la cabeza

De nueva cuenta volvi a sentarme para cubrirme de los disparos que nos daban en estos momentos pero el auto cubria dejándonos ilesas -1 menos- dije con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja por la radio hablo

~Si, ahora faltan creo que otros 20, Eli por que tenias que hacerlos enojar?~ decia la pelirroja con un tono notariamente molesto el cual pase por alto mientrasa aun sonreía

Esta estaba a unos metros de nosotras cubierta detrás de nuestra camioneta también evitando las balas

-Deberias aprender a cerrar la boca cuando alguien no te agrada Eli- decia la peli negra a mi lado con una pistola en mano, esta al terminar de decir eso se puso de pie y dio 3 tiros para volverse a agachar -A este paso nos van a ganar sabes?- dijo con una cara que reflejaba poca importancia

"cuantas veces nos hemos metido en estos problemas por mi culpa" me preguntaba mientras tenia una cara tranquila

~Oigan van a disparar o que?~ pregunto la pelirroja por la radio mientras se ponía de pie para empezar a disparar con su arma para de nueva cuenta cubrirse

-MALDITAS LADRONAS, LAS MATAREMOS!- grito uno de los atacantes desde el fondo de la calle

-SI COMO DIGAN!- grite con tono burlon el cual probablemente lo hizo enojar pues mas balas empezaron a ser disparadas contra los coches

-Entonces como nos libramos de esta?- pregunto la peli negra algo aburrida recargando de nueva cuenta su arma –No puedes disparar bien de este angulo verdad?- me pregunto a lo que yo negué, es cierto que aprendi desde niña a usar un arma muy bien pero eso no quita el hecho de que un francotirador lo pueda usar a una distancia tan reducida

~Te cubrimos, corre al edificio de mi lado~ hablaba Maki mientras con señas me decia cual edificio, era uno de apenas unos 4 pisos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un escenario perfecto para tirar

-Lista?- pregunto Nico a lo que yo asentí, esta se puso de pie mientras que del otro lado Maki hacia lo mismo y empezaban a disparar a la vez, los enemigos que estaban al otro lado de la calle se cubrieron por lo que dejaron de disparar por unos momentos , en esos segundos que los tipos dejaron de disparar a toda prisa con el francotirador en mis manos empece a correr hacia el edificio, entrar a este fue pan comido, al entrar supuse que un buen lugar para disparar seria el tercer piso por lo que mejor sin demorarme subi por las escaleras

-GRR..- una de esas cosas apareció frente a mi en la escalera pero no la deje ni terminar de gruñir por que ya le habia dado un tiro en la cabeza con la pistola que tenia en el bolsillo derecho

-No tengo tiempo para pestes- hable mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras pasando al lado del cadáver putrefacto al que le acaba de disparar, te sorprenderías que tan natural se vuelve dispararle en la cabeza a las cosas que parecen personas, inclusive si son humanos normales no importa si estos están dispuestos a lastimarnos, yo les volare la cabeza sin dudarlo un momento

Al llegar al tercer piso rápidamente revise el lugar para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, no fue tan difícil pues el edificio apenas y parecia un almacen chico por lo que no era muy grande que digamos

Las ventanas abarcaban por completo el lado donde debería haber una pared siendo estas gigantes –Perfecto lugar

Al decir esto solo tome un tubo de metal que vi en el suelo y atasque la puerta en caso de que una de esas cosas aun siguiera en el edificio, me podría encargar de ella fácilmente aunque entrara por sorpresa pero cuando uso el francotirador solo me concentro en mi objetivo y en nada mas

Abri el soporte delantero del arma para de inmediato ponerla en el suelo frente a la ventana, esta en dirección hacia donde los tipos estaban disparando, luego de eso yo me acosté al lado de la arma y puse mi ojo en la mira

En ella veía de cerca a todos y cada uno de los tipos como disparaban, Maki no estaba mal, por lo menos eran 20 pero diría que eran mas

~Eli estas en posición?~ pregunto la peli negra en la radio, yo completamente ignorando su pregunta o pasándola por alto dispare al primer enemigo el cual cayo de el tiro que atravesó su cuello, cuando tire la ventana por la que salio el disparo se hizo trizas ~Tomare eso como un si~ hablo de nueva cuenta la peli negra pues esta habia visto el como uno de ellos caerían

"Ahora vamos a jugar malditos" pensé mientras recargaba el arma para preparar una nueva bala, la cual en menos de 3 segundos dispare a otro de los sujetos el cual cayo muerto

-EN EL EDIFICIO!- grito uno mientras señalaba el lugar donde yo estaba, todos estos dejaron de lado a la pelinegra y pelirroja para empezar a dispararme, no me alerte mucho, pues solo retrocedi un poco, en ese angulo y con esas armas diría que tenían menos del 5% de probabilidades de darme y al retroceder, era imposible que me dieran en pocas palabras

Je ignorar a Nico y Maki para intentar dispararme todos a la vez fue una gran estupidez, pues sabia que ellas eran bastante audaces y aun mas cuando se trata de someter o aniquilar a un gran numero de personas por sorpresa

-Ya se movieron? – pregunte tranquila mientras las balas dirigidas a el edificio solo sonaban como impactaban contra el techo o la pared

~Quien crees que somos?~ pregunto la pelirroja en un tono de ego o de molestia disimulada

~Se llevaran una muy desagradable sorpresa de parte del NicoMaki~ hablaba la peli negra algo divertida

Sin mas escuche como se empezaron a oir gritos de los atacantes ademas de que las balas que antes impactaban en el lugar cesaron –esas dos- dije con una sonrisa mientras volvia a poner el francotirador en posición para ver por la mira

La escena era como lo esperaba, la peli negra y pelirroja estaban paradas frente a un monton de cadáveres que hace menos de un minuto eran personas vivas, el lugar estaba lleno de un color rojo en consecuencia por la sangre de los sujetos

El plan siempre era el mismo, me cubrían para que yo atrajera su atención solo unos momentos y acabara con uno o dos de ellos, mientras que ellas se movían rodeando el lugar o usando algún punto ciego para atacarlos cuando estos estuvieran distraídos conmigo…. La gente es estúpida, creen que por ser unas niñas no nos podemos defender mejor que ellos

Al seguir revisando la escena con mi francotirador vi como la peli negra pateaba de una forma muy dura a un hombre que estaba en el suelo vivo, este era gordo y no parecia tener ninguna herida de bala, ahora que lo recuerdo era el hombre que nos habia intentado matar por robar 20 botellas de agua lo cual en su caso no era tan malo ya que tenían un almacen lleno con estos

~Eli que le hacemos a esta basura?~ preguntaba Nico mientras ahora en lugar de patearlo solo pisaba su cabeza contra el suelo, este tenia una mirada aterrada y a la vez parecia estar intentando negociar con mis amigas, pero algo muy importante que aprendimos en los últimos meses, si matas a toda la gente de una persona no la lleves a donde se puede recuperar

~Matalo, a mi me da lo mismo Nico-chan~ decia la pelirroja con una cara de molestia mientras veía como la peli negra seguía agrediendo al hombre

~Eli quieres los honores?~ pregunto nico mientras veía hacia el edificio con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero por que no le dices eso para que sea mas divertido?- pregunte pues eso siempre hacia mas divertido el acabar con basura humana como esas

Nico dejo de pisar al hombre y le dijo algo lo cual solo hizo que abriera sus ojos con desesperación y terror, en cuanto la peli negra termino de hablar el hombre empezó a correr, aunque me daba risa era como ver a una morza corriendo

Yo solo apunte con mi francotirador al hombre al cual sin dudarlo le di un disparo en la pierna, solo reia al ver al hombre en ese estado, se que es inhumano pero cuando gente tan desgraciada como ellos se quieren poner sobre nosotras no lo permitimos

La pelinegra le habia dicho que le daba 5 segundos para correr, y que si no lo lograba moriría

El hombre estaba en el suelo tomando su pierna mientras que por mi lado solo apunte a su cabeza y jale el gatillo

-Harasho-

.

.

.

.

.

-Con un demonio Eli, siempre nos terminas metiendo en problemas con gente como esa- hablaba la pelirroja algo irritada en el asiento trasero

-No te enojes Maki, era necesario- le dije mientras que aun sostenia el volante

-No, no lo era, podíamos mantenernos 5 dias mas con el agua que teníamos, pero por alguna razon a ti te gusta que te disparen de si o si, eres alguna clase de suicida?- pregunto la pelinegra a mi lado mientras esta veía por la ventana el paisaje

-Claro que no, pero teníamos que recoger provisiones para el camino, sabes que normalmente nos atrasamos mucho al momento de viajar por que las carreteras suelen estar atascadas de vehículos muertos – era cierto cada maldito camino resultaba ser un callejón sin salida si es que ibas en un auto

-Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero por que a ellos?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras arqueaba una ceja –pudimos haber ido a otro lugar-

-Y ese lugar era?- pregunte

-No lo se, pero robarle a gente con mal temperamento no es la respuesta-

-No seas aburrida Maki, de igual manera no nos agradaban esos sujetos, le robaron a varias comunidades vecinas, no son muy buenas personas que digamos – me respaldaba la peli negra viendo la situación desde otro punto de vista

-La estas justificando Nico-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que la peli negra divertida asintió –Ay por que me tocaron este par, una idiota y una chica con obsesion por disparar

-Y nuestro tomate tsundere- hablo la pelinegra divertida –eres una parte de este equipo disfuncional

-A quien le dices Tsundere, enana?- pregunto molesta la chica

-a quien le dices enana, Tomate?- y aquí van de nuevo, la típica pareja que no pude quedarse callada por mas de 5 minutos sin pelear

-Me queda la duda, si son amigas de la infancia como se soportaron unas a la otras?- pregunte a lo que estas solo pusieron una mueca que decia "No lo se, pero aun de niñas era irritante" –me da curiosidad como se conocieron

-No es nada tan complicado, mis padres y los padres de Maki se conocían, mi mama fue compañera de la suya y se llevaban de una forma muy similar a la nuestra- hablo Nico mientras que solo alzaba los hombros

-Entonces asi y ya?-

-Al principio Maki parecia una Linda niña pero luego me di cuenta de que su carácter disfraza a esa malhumorada que viene dentro

-Por mi parte crei que Nico al ser dos años mayor a mi seria como una hermana mayor, pero resulta que era la mas tonta e irresponsable de las dos

-Ok ok, no me interesa saber de su vida amorosa o de lo que piensan una de la otra pero lo que si tengo curiosidad, como saben pelear tan bien?- pregunte

-Boxeo- dijeron a la vez las dos

-las dos? El mismo deporte?- pregunte a lo que ellas asintieron

-Que digamos a Maki la solian molestar mucho por tener el cabello pelirrojo o por ser heredera de una familia rica, ya sabes lo típico por lo que unos niños te envidiarían- decia la peli negra con un gesto de fastidio

-Nico-chan era bastante agresiva y como ella estaba en segundo año de preparatoria no podia verme todos los días, pero un dia lo vio en mi secundaria y termino en una pelea…. Después de eso ella me convencio de practicar boxeo para defenderme, se supone que ella ya tenia un año de haber aprendido a pelear por lo que creo que fue buena idea

-Y lo fue?- pregunte a lo que la pelirroja puso una cara sombria como si no quisiera recordar algo

-Para nada, Nico no tenia piedad con tal de enseñar y como era mi compañera no hubo mucho que hacer-

-Oye lo hacia por tu bien-

-Y esa vez que me tiraste del ring?- pregunto arqueando la ceja mientras que la pelinegra solo palidecio un poco

-Ese dia no me diste la hora, por eso me enoje- respondio como si de nada se tratara

-Me rompi la mano!- reclamaba mientras que yo las veía divertida pero aun viendo de reojo el camino para no chocar, aunque no es como si el trafico estuviera muy mal a esta hora

-Pero te recuperaste en semanas, deja el pasado en el pasado, Madura por dios Maki- respondia la chica con un gesto nervioso el cual hizo enojar aun mas a la pelirroja que desde el asiento de atrás empezó a ahocar a Nico

-Tu no te vas a recuperar de esta!- estas chicas eran muy unidas aunque la verdad parecían que en ciertos momento se odiaban una a la otra, incluso eran duras una con la otra con tal de ser mas fuertes y apoyarse, quisiera a alguien para ser como ellas, o bueno solo alguien con quien pasar el tiempo diciendo que era mi mejor amiga

-Ya niñas dejen de pelear en el auto sacare mi arma!- les grite con un tono que parecia serio pero que era de broma aunque ellas al parecer no lo notaron por que de inmediato solo se quedaron tiesas en su lugar mientras la peli roja dejaba en paz a Nico

El trayecto de los siguientes 10 minutos fue silencio puro de no ser hasta que una de ellas hablo –Por cierto Eli, me preguntaba como es que sabes pelear?-

-Me entrenaron desde pequeña, era algo que aprendes muy comúnmente en Rusia, es una arte marcial llamada Systema, es bastante bueno para matar- bromee a lo que estas rieron

-Si lo hemos visto-

-Y muy de cerca, casi nos querias arrancar la cabeza la primera vez que nos encontramos, recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Entregenme todo lo que tengan y se podrán ir sanas y salvas- les dije a dos chicas que solo me veian seriamente apenas a unos metros, asi por cierto tenia un arma apuntándoles

-Ya te dijimos que no tenemos nada , asi que deja de molestar- respondio la mas baja a lo que en verdad me causo gracia, como era posible que con esa estatura tuviera tantas agallas

-Si, no les creo- les respondi

-Mira Rubia, no tenemos nada de valor y aun si lo tuviéramos no te lo daríamos, me entiendes?- ahora hablo la chica de pelo rojo por lo cual pase a apuntar mi arma hacia esta

-Pues enserio no aprecian sus vidas-

-No, la que no aprecia su vida eres tu- al darme cuenta la peli negra a una velocidad impresionante se acerco a mi y me dio un golpe de lleno en la barbilla

El golpe fue fuerte, muy fuerte para alguien de su estatura, yo solte el arma mientras caia al suelo

-Te dije que nos dejaras en paz- me dijo la chica mientras que yo poniéndome de pie iba a darle un golpe a la chica pero una pelirroja se metio en el camino y me dio otro golpe de lleno en el estomago

Una coordinación casi perfecta, derribo y contrataque, las chicas sabían pelear y muy bien

-Cof- solo toci un poco mientras me ponía de pie, estaba acostumbrada a las peleas por lo que tenia cierta resistencia hacia el dolor

-Eres un hueso duro de roer- dijo la peli negra en guardia con con sus manos cubriendo su rostro al igual que la pelirroja

-Boxeo eh?- al decir esto me abalance sobre ambas, sabia que si mi intención era ganarles seria un fracaso total, el punto era recoger el arma que estaba tras de estas

La pelirroja dio un golpe el cual esquive por abajo, pero de nueva cuenta su compañera la cubrió evitando que la pudiera golpear en esa posición, pues esta habia lanzado un derechazo bajo el cual apenas y esquive por poco retrocediendo de nueva cuenta y poniéndome en guardia

-Sabes que hay mas de esas cosas aquí no?- pregunto la peli roja aun con su mirada retadora –Nos iremos y tu nos dejas en paz bien?

-Claro que no- respondi con cierto tono retador –No me agrada la gente que me reta y huye-

-En ese caso- en esta ocasión la peli negra se lanzo contra mi por si sola, sin la ayuda de la pelirroja, lo cual fue mala opción

Antes de que esta se acercara mas le di una patada de lado por lo que esta salio disparada unos metros hacia la izquierda

-Nico!- la peli roja se puso en guardia muy tarde por que yo ya estaba apunto de golpearla lo cual hice dándole un codazo en el pecho

De inmediato me abalance sobre el arma y la tome para ponerme de pie y apuntar a las chicas que si me hubiera levantado un segundo mas tarde ya me hubieran atacado

-Bien…. Se acabo- les dije con un tono entrecortado por la falta de aire y un amargo sabor a sangre en mi boca, mi labio sangraba y eso hacia que un pequeño hilo bajara por mi rostro

Las dos me veian desesperadas como buscando una apertura para atacar, pero por mi parte no las dejaba pues les seguía apuntando con el arma

-Me agradan- dije mientras guardaba mi arma en su funda la cual tenia en el pantalón de cuero café que llevaba

-Eh?- dijeron a la vez mientras me veian algo confundidas pero aun en guardia

-Les dije que me agradan, me llamo Eli- comente mientras estiraba la mano –Mucho gusto…. O algo asi-

-Espera, hace un momento casi nos estábamos matando y ahora nos dices que te agradamos?- pregunto estupefacta la pelirroja

-Si, eso dije, como mencione detesto a lo que me retan y huyen pero ustedes son mucho mas valientes, incluso crei que perdería… bueno de no ser por los descuidos de la pelinegra probablemente hubiera perdido – dije mientras que la pelirroja le daba una mirada molesta a esta

-Nico-chan, en eso es cierto, tu lo arruinaste-

-Oye, intente acabar con esto rápido- se defendia la chica

-Como decia, les gustaria venir conmigo? Dijeron que no tenían nada de valor ni ninguna arma por lo que supongo que les convendría- les ofrecia, se que no es la mejor idea ofrecerles a extraños ayuda, menos si casi nos asesinamos unas a otras pero eso no cambia el hecho de que pueden ser útiles compañeras o carnada, lo que sea primero no me importa

-Por que nos ofreces tu ayuda?- pregunto la peli negra

-No confies en ella Nico-chan probablemente es una trampa

-si fuera una trampa y las quisiera muertas no crees que ya les habría dado un tiro?- pregunte a la chica con una sonrisa algo burlona

-Tiene un punto-

-NICO!- le reclamaba por darme la razon

-Que? Como dije tiene un punto- hablo mientras que yo veía la escena divertida

-Entonces vienen? Tengo un auto abajo- les pregunte a lo que ellas asintieron con algo de duda

Empece a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras estas venían atrás de mi de no ser por que una de esas cosas salio de una puerta en el piso en el que justamente estaba

Esta me intento morder pero antes de que eso pasara las chicas con solo sus puños la golpearon tan duro en alguna especie de combinación por lo que esta cayo por las escaleras rodando mientras que por mi parte saque el arma y le di un tiro limpio en la cabeza

Mire a las chicas las cuales tenían una sonrisa –Creo que con eso estamos a mano por el hecho de que no nos dispararas haya arriba

Lo que en un principio considere compañeras reemplazables o simple carnada se convirtieron en lo mas cercano a una familia que habia tenido, las queria mucho a ambas y aunque siempre solíamos pelear por tonterías de la vida diaria son personas a las que les confiaría por completo mi vida

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vaya que fue un dia muy agitado ese, menos mal que nos encontramos con la rubia criminal- hablaba nico con cierto afán de molestar

-Que haya ido a la correccional no significa que sea una criminal- le dije en un tono apenado y con un sonrojo que acompañaba dichas palabras

-Puff si eso dices- dijo la pelirroja siguiendo a su amiga para molestarme

-Ahora se por que son amigas- les dije con una risa por lo que ellas hicieron lo mismo

-Por cierto Eli, Cuanto falta para Kyoto?- pregunto la peli negra algo estresada de estar en el auto

-Se que normalmente serian aproximadamente 13 horas para llegar pero esto se están haciendo días por los excesivos caminos que están bloqueados- decia la pelirroja también con una cara que mostraba decepcion e irritación

Llevábamos una semana de esta forma, llendo y viniendo por una infinidad de rutas lo cual hace que nos demoremos mas tiempo

-Pero este camino esta despejado incluso creo que nadie a pasado por el lugar- este camino era el que se diría el mas largo de todo el país, mientras que en otros el viaje era de horas este parecia durar hasta semanas

El camino estaba despejado de autos pues no habia ningúno a la vista, era una de esas clásicas autopistas donde todo el alrededor era solo pasto y la naturaleza sin ningún rastro de muerte en el

-Inclusive los puestos de autoservicio podrían tener algo, estos lugares no son saqueados- hablo la pelirroja

-Por que?- pregunte a lo que ella hizo un gesto de molestia

-Es obvio este camino lleva solo y únicamente a Kyoto y que digamos son semanas de viaje casi rodeando el país, nadie seria tan estúpido en conducir por lo menos 5 horas solo para venir por una tienda de auto servicio corriendo el riego de que este saqueada me entiendes?

-Creo que hasta yo entendí- dijo Nico con un gesto pensativo

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mas y las chicas se habían dormido, cada una de ellas dormia plácidamente en su asiento

Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a ambas y aunque fue un encuentro algo brusco y violento no creo que lo cambiaria, mi familia me mando a Japon con la excusa de que aquí aprendería a vivir en armonía pues solia ser muy violenta en Rusia ya que casi todos sabían pelear, solian creerse superiores a mi por lo que no era una buena niña por asi decirlo

Murieron sin que me pudiera despedir de ellos, es algo que me da mucha pena y en cierto momento me da mucha tristeza cuando no tengo que estar atenta por mi vida

Ya después de hundir mis penas en el camino vi algo que llamo mi atención y mucho

-Nico, Maki despierten!- les dije en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que estas se levantaran de golpe, que digamos cuando tu vida corre peligro tiendes a ser de sueño ligero

-Que pasa?!- pregunto Nico algo alertada mientras que yo apague las luces del auto y frene lentamente

-Vean por haya- les dije mientras señalaba lo que parecia el primer local en cientos de kilómetros, este tenia las luces encendidas a lo lejos

-Bateria de respaldo- hablo la pelirroja explicando por que las luces estaban encendidas –pero y eso que?-

No lo veian pero yo lo note casi de inmediato –Las camionetas y la moto-

-La que esta estacionada frente a el local? Que tiene podría ser unos vehículos cualquiera- dijo la pelinegra pues estos estaban tan separados o de una forma que parecían estar abandonados

La pelirroja analizo un momento la situación para de inmediato abrir los ojos con sorpresa –Hay alguien ahí dentro!- quien estuviera dentro sabia como tratar con ladrones o personas cualquiera pues la forma en la que posicionaron los vehículos era una ilusión que usaban para hacer creer que estaban abandonados con la intención de que estos los ignoraran, nos lo hubiéramos tragado pero como dijimos, nadie toma esta ruta y sobre todo por que dejarían los vehículos? No habia ninguna de esas cosas cerca ni tampoco personas por lo que era poco probable que hubieran muerto y dejado sus cosas aquí

-Y siguen ahí- dije con un tono algo serio –Que hacemos?- pregunte

-van hacia Kyoto si tomaron este camino, aunque los ignoremos y sigamos es probable que los encontremos mas adelante, no nos debemos arriegar a que nos ataquen mas adelante - hablo para mi sorpresa Nico pensando las cosas con suma precisión

-entonces esta decidido- hable por lo que estas asintieron

- _Debemos eliminar a quien este adentro-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya decidi que este fic se centrara en el NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana como principales o mejor dicho los que tienen mas historia :3**

Capitulo 9

" _Un encuentro bastante violento"_

-fue útil que encontraramos esta tienda no crees?- pregunto una chica del otro lado de la puerta

-Si lo fue Umi-chan, por cierto una cosa- dije con cierto tono amigable

-Que pasa?-

-POR QUE RAYOS ESTAS EN EL BAÑO ESPERANDOME?!- le grite, digo se que me quiere defender y todo eso, pero no es comodo estar en medio de un baño de película de terror orinando y que una de tus mejores amigas este afuera con una Katana, esa no es la actitud en un baño publico por dios

-Mmmm por que no? solo estoy vigilando- respondio la chica de manera obvia casi como insultando mi pregunta anterior

-Sabes que literalmente estamos en medio de la nada verdad?- le pregunte a lo que ella solo emitio un sonido precavido

Solo suspire pesadamente, sabia muy bien como podia ser Umi en cuestión de paranoica, nunca podíamos hablar con ella en el auto por que esta ya tenia una arma en la mano por si una de esas cosas salia del maletero, literalmente tiene que relajarse un poco mas

Hubo un breve silencio bastante incomodo pues solo se oian dos corrientes de agua, una de estas proveniente del lavadero del baño y el otro… pues estoy haciendo del baño, de donde mas?

-Que opinas de las chicas?- pregunto la peli azul rompiendo por fin el silencio que en un principio me estaba matando

-Son un fastidio Nya~- respondi con honestidad pues literalmente dejando de lado el que pudieran ser estratégicas estas eran inútiles

-pienso lo mismo- respondio la peli azul –Me arrepiento de haber cedido, apenas y llevamos 1 dia de viaje y estas son unas niñas caprichosas, hemos parado una infinidad de veces por sus tonterías

-Tonterias…. Pero de igual manera no te quejas de la peli gris verdad?- le dije en tono picaro lo cual no parecio surtir efecto en esta

-Claro que no, no se lo dije pero yo la conoci cuando era una niña- dijo en un susurro el cual fui mas que capaz de escuchar

-Entonces por eso aceptaste?- pregunte a lo que esta solo dio un leve sonido como respuesta –No lo sabia, debio ser tu amiga

-Jajajaj no nada de eso Rin, lo que paso es que solo nos vimos una vez, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba en un parque con mi madre, esta me dijo que fuera a jugar con los niños y niñas del lugar pero yo era demasiado timida para hablar con ellos por lo que solo me limitaba a esconderme detrás de un árbol

-Asi que puedes cortar cabezas pero no puedes hablar con la gente de tu edad?- pregunte de manera burlona

-Rin, que tu seas tan hiperactiva y que a la vez puedas socializar hasta con una piedra no significa que todos sean como tu- me reclamaba la chica con un tono de indignación lo cual me hizo reir bastante

-Jajaja, como sea sigue, me da curiosidad Nya~- le comente a lo que esta solo suspiro

-Despues de eso fue demasiado simple, ella me vio y se acerco a mi para invitarme a jugar, esa fue la primera vez que jugué con alguien de mi edad, pero poco después esta se mudo a otro lado de la ciudad y no la volvi a ver, algo tonto si lo dices asi-

-No lo veo como algo tonto, mas bien veo que ella es uno de tus recuerdos de la infancia y a la vez uno de tu vida antes de esto, si yo tuviera una persona asi en mi pasado no lo dudaría un momento para llevarla conmigo aunque signifique protegerla de la mayor partes de cosas del mundo – dije esto ultimo con un tono divertido

-Me alegra que no te moleste que haya decidido traerlas solo por eso- esta solo cambio su tono de voz por uno que simulaba ser amable, que digamos lo usa cuando quiere preguntar algo muy personal pero como es timida termina poniendo un carácter algo extraño –Por cierto que tal con Hanayo? Se ve que le agradas a esa chica

Yo solo reia lentamente –Claro que le voy a agradar, lo único que le importa es que la salve hace unos días-

-Oye…. No digo que te lleves bien con ella e inclusive si te place odiala pero no deberías etiquetar a todas las chicas por como te trataban en la secundaria , algunas pueden ser diferentes- me decia con un tono preocupado

-Nop, solo Nozomi-chan y tu son asi, pero me molestan las chicas que se hacen el bicho muerto para parecer tiernas y solo conseguir algo de ti…. O simplemente burlarse- decia con un tono bastante molesto, como sabran que digamos no tengo mucho cuerpo, ademas de que tengo el cabello corto, eso era razon para que me molestaran en la secundaria en especial las chicas con una actitud parecida a la de la castaña las cuales casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiaban dicha actitud para volverse detestables, aunque en cierto punto es gracias a ellas que sigo viva, me aprendi a defender con un arte marcial que digamos bastante mortal y esa misma disiplina me a mantenido viva por los últimos meses

-No todas son asi Rin-

-Para mi se parecen, te juro que en cualquier momento esa chica por su propia seguridad nos venderá-

-Si te molesta tanto por que la salvaste?- pregunto la peli azul con un tono que reflejaba bastante duda pues como habia dicho detestaba a la castaña

Solo suspire lentamente –Por que la forma en la se desmorono frente a mi se parecia a mi de niña después de las burlas o en ocasiones golpes… no lo malinterpretes, la chica por si sola es buena gente pero no es alguien que quiero llevar encima ni tampoco a la que confiaría mi vida, si lo hago en estos momentos dejando que nos dirijan es por que tu confias en la peligris y yo confio en ti- dije con una sonrisa para de nueva cuenta pasarla a una completamente picara –Oye Umi

-si?

-La peligris es linda verdad? De casualidad…. Ya sabes…. Te gusta?- lo dije con un tono que pretendía molestar a la peli azul lo cual funciono a la perfeccion

-Q-Q-QUE?!-

-Ya sabes tijeras Nya~- le dije aun manteniendo esa sonrisa picara en mi rostro pero claro aun dentro de la cabina de baño

-RIN DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?!- pregunto la chica con probablemente un sonrojo que podia ver hasta detrás de la puerta, por mi parte ya habia acabado de hacer mis necesidades y estaba a punto de salir de la cabina de baño

Al abrir la puerta como esperaba vi a la peli azul con un semblante molesto pero con un sonrojo que abarcaba toda su cara

-Di en el clavo nya?- pregunte de forma "inocente" entre comillas

-N-N-Ni de cerca- decia la chica con un tono que intentaba parecer seguro

-Oye, no las hemos dejado mucho tiempo solas?- pregunte con la típica mirada hostil

-Descuida, Nozomi tiene un arma con ella, las chicas y el tipo no tienen armas por lo que les podría hacer un agujero en cualquier momento- me decia la chica con un tono seguro

-En realidad me preocupo por lo que Nozomi podría hacer para jugarles una broma- dije en tono divertido a lo que esta también rio

Iba dando unos pequeños pasos lista para salir con mi chamarra naranja puesta y mi gorro sobre la cabeza

-No son malas chicas..- susurro la peli azul por lo que yo solo la voltee a ver con una sonrisa

-Esas chicas nos jalaran directo a la muerte- lo dije con una sonrisa que incluso podrias pensar que dije algo completamente motivador

Estábamos apunto de salir del baño el cual por cierto para llegar a este tienes que ir por la parte lateral del local donde se encuentra la puerta, apenas íbamos a girar la perilla algo se escucho, algo que nos dejo a la peli azul y a mi frias del alma

-E-eso fue un disparo?- pregunte nerviosa, se suponía que estábamos en medio de la nada, no debería haber nadie mas, a menos que esas... –Si Esas chicas le hicieron algo a Nozomi las mato!-

La peli azul solo tenia una mirada entre molesta y pensativa por lo que asintió , para nosotras era casi seguro que el disparo era entre las chicas y Nozomi, pues estábamos en la nada, pero ella era tan paranoica que consideraba otros escenarios

-Usaremos el techo para ver- me decia la peli azul mientras señalaba una ventana en el techo del baño

-Ver que?- pregunte algo molesta

-La situación, si en verdad le dispararon a alguien deberíamos de por lo menos ser capaces de ver con detenimiento la situación, y acabarla lo mas rápido posible-

Ante la lógica de la arquera solo asentí, esta puso sus manos entrelazadas para que yo pusiera mi pie en estas y me impulsara para poder tomarme de la orilla del techo, lo cual fue el caso

Ya con un poco de esfuerzo subi por completo para luego darle la mano a la peli azul y subirla hasta que por fin quedamos las dos en el techo, la noche era demasiado dominante en el lugar por lo que apenas y teníamos luz por los faros de la tienda

-Rin por aca- me decia la arquera mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana de techo de la tienda la situación

Al acercarme y ver por esta no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida pero sobretodo me sentía furiosa, tanto que queria matarlas

Nozomi estaba en el suelo con una herida de bala en el brazo mientras que por su lado las chicas con las que veníamos junto con el sujeto estaban en el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza, estos solo eran amenazados por tres chicas que poseían armas de fuego, cada una de ellas con una pistola

-Quien mas esta aquí?- pregunto la rubia molesta a las Printemps

-Oye no les apuntes a ell….- el chico se quiso poner de pie para defender a sus amigas pero este solo fue silenciado por un gran golpe que le proporciono la pelinegra en la mandibula para dejarlo tendido en el suelo

-Callado es mejor- hablo la chica mientras que veía al chico inconsciente –No por que no mate a tu amiga con el ultimo disparo significa que no hare lo mismo contigo

Ahora sabia el quien le habia disparado a Nozomi, fue la peli negra

Una chica de pelo color rojizo se acerco con la arma en alto hacia las chicas –Mi amiga Eli pregunto…. Quien mas venia con ustedes? Quien falta?- esto lo decia mientras jalaba el pelo de la peli jengibre para ponerle la pistola bajo la mandibula

Esta tenia una mirada de miedo a la muerte pero no la de una cobarde –S-Somos todas, no hay nadie mas-

La pelirroja tenia la mirada de una niña loca pero obviamente le habia creido a Honoka, por lo que paso con la peligris para darle una patada de lleno en el estomago

Al hacer esto solo sentí como la peli azul a mi lado se ponía cada vez mas tensa… como si quisiera intervenir, pero no podíamos intervenir mientras las tuvieran como rehenes, en lo que acabamos con otra podría disparar

-Quien mas esta en el lugar?- pregunto de nueva cuenta a la peli gris que solo sonrio con un leve hilo de sangre bajando por su boca

-No hay nadie mas, solo somos 5 personas, Nozomi, el chico y nosotras 3

La pelirroja solo suspiro y solto a la chica mientras que pasaba con la castaña para apuntarle con un arma

-Alguien quiere hablar o esta vez le volare la cabeza si la respuesta es un no- hablo la pelirroja algo irritada mientras que la rubia y pelinegra solo veía lo que pasaba

-Ya les dijimos que…- Honoka iba a hablar pero la peli negra la detuvo

-acaso crees que somos idiotas? Hay dos autos y una moto, quieres que creamos que solo eran para 5 personas?- pregunto con un muy buen punto a favor la chica

-Bien en ese caso quien hablara?- pregunto como si tratara de un juego donde el mas rápido gana –Contare hasta 5 bien?-

La castaña lloraba lentamente mientras le apuntaban con el arma –E-espera…..- dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la pelirroja, esta apreciaba su vida demasiado para perderla

-Tsk… lo sabia…- susurre por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos frustrada –Nos venderá-

-Que?- pregunto la pelirroja aun apuntándole

-Llevense lo que quieran…. Pero no queremos pelear….- susurro la castaña que para mi sorpresa solo pude verla…. Estaba aterrada y enserio podría morir, pero no pensaba traicionarnos

-Muy bien, lo haremos pero de igual manera, no fue la respuesta que queria asi que…...- la pelirroja estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo

-ALTO!- sin mas solo hable desde el techo mientras que las chicas miraron arriba para verme –Y-yo estoy con ellas

-Baja- fue el comentario seco de la rubia, para mi suerte Umi se habia escondido y solo me habían visto a mi

Al decir esto yo solo asentí y baje por las escaleras de el costado de la tienda para luego entrar a la tienda y levantar las manos en señal de rendición

-Revisenla- fue lo que dijo Nico mientras me apuntaba

Al hacer esto las chicas buscaron en mi cuerpo para sacar mis armas de fuego y mis cuchillos de sus fundas

-la niña esta armada- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo

-Eres la única?- pregunto Maki ya tranquilizadose por peligros inesperados, antes esto solo asentí

-Son unas cobardes- les dije a lo que todas fruncieron el ceño –Golpean a una chica que esta en el suelo…. Aunque sea yo las dejaría defenderse, detesto a los débiles, pero detesto aun mas a los abusivos-

La peli negra rio muy divertida mientras guardaba el arma para acercarse a mi –Entonces te quieres defender Niña? Bien, tu y yo sin armas- decia con el ego lo suficientemente alto para tirar un satélite del espacio

-Nico…- hablo la pelirroja en señal de advertencia

-Estare bien, no se metan Eli, Maki- respondia la peli negra mientras ponía su arma en el mostrador para mostrarme que no las usaría

Esta de inmediato se puso en guardia, una guardia muy parecida a la mia

"debo tener cuidado con sus golpes" me habia dado cuenta que si dejo al chico fuera de combate con solo un golpe, ella tenia mucha fuerza por lo que seria mejor dejarla

Sin mas ella me ataco incluso antes de que pusiera mi guardia en alto, por lo que apenas y el golpe rozo mi mejilla ante esto solo retrocedi para poner una guardia muy similar

Después de esto la chica se abalanzo contra mi, sin duda su disciplina solo se basaba en los golpes con sus puños por lo que seria mejor

Con un rápido movimiento di una patada a la pierna de la chica la cual acerto por completo, esta puso una mueca de dolor y antes que se diera cuenta un golpe rotatorio la habia golpeado por completo en el rostro

"Muay thai" pensó la rubia mientras atendia a la peli morada del brazo, a esta le gustaba pelear cuando se debía o con quien podia, no con quien no lo merecia pero por esta vez solo dejo actuar a las demás

-Nico!- grito la pelirroja mientras su amiga caia al suelo

Yo solo tenia el aliento entre cortado y varios golpes en el rostro que no alcance a evitar del todo

-Vaya….. se sabe defender- la peli negra se levanto apenas y batallando un poco para esto, esta chica era una criminal o pandillera o como es que se recupero de ese golpe tan rápido

Esta se volvió a lanzar contra mi pero esta vez hice algo un poco detestable…..

Con una lata de comida que habia en el suelo la tome y se la lance directamente a la peli negra la cual la esquivo sin problemas, pero esto me dio una oportunidad para ponerme atrás de ellas y sacar una pequeña navaja que tenia en el zapato izquierdo para ponerla en su cuello

-NICO!- gritaron las dos chicas a la vez, mientras sostenia la navaja contra el cuello de su amiga

-ya saben como es la cosa…. La matare bla bla bajen sus armas Nya- dije con una sonrisa la cual era acompañada de mi cara demacrada –Y Umi decia que una navaja tan chica no serviría de nada

-MALDITA TRAMPOSA!- grito la chica que tenia aprisionada

-Dimelo cuando juegues justo Nya- luego de esto mire a las chicas –Como dije las armas al suelo descargadas porfavor y la suelto

-Sabes que si la sueltas aunque no tengamos armas te haremos pedazos a golpes verdad?- comento la pelirroja que parecia querer matarme con la mirada

-Corro el riesgo Nya- al decir esto las chicas empezaron a descargar todas las armas mientras que yo mantenía bien sujeta a la peli negra

-Gracias…- fue lo único que escuche a mi lado para ver a la castaña llorando sentada en el suelo –D-de nuevo…. Me salvaste-

-Si no fueras tan inútil no seria necesario….. – al decir esto la chica solo puso un semblante un poco apenado – Pero lo hiciste bien nya- la chica solo me miro y yo le sonreí aun con mi cara un tanto demacrada

-aquí están tus armas – decia la rubia mientras soltaban todo lo que tenían en el suelo junto con las balas –Ahora suéltala

En cuanto dijo esto retire la navaja y solte a Nico para empujarla hacia ellas y quedar por fin indefensa enfrente de las tres

-Alguna ultima palabra?- pregunto la peli negra que solo se sobaba el cuello como si estuviera lista para romperme el cráneo

-Si, una Nya- al decir esto solo sonreí levemente –UMI!- en cuanto dije esto la peli azul bajo del techo rompiendo la ventana y aterrizando en un estante sana y salva a mi lado

-Rin, en cuanto acabemos con esto te pateare el trasero a ti por ser tan idiota de nuevo- dijo esta mientras estaba a mi lado mirando a las chicas –Yo a la rubia-

-Claro por que no? a mi solo me tocarían dos verdad?- dije en tono burlon mientras que el ambiente no se aligeraba –Mal chiste?

Sin mas la peli azul se lanzo contra la rubia mientras que yo solo hice lo mismo con la peli negra y pelirroja, era evidente que no les ganaría a las dos a la vez pero debía de hacer tiempo en lo que Umi me ayudaba un poco

-Nico como siempre- sin mas la chica pelirroja se acerco a mi con una velocidad increíble para intentar darme un golpe recto, al ver esto puse la guardia para defendeme pero esta retiro su golpe de inmediato mientras que por el lado la peli negra me daba un golpe por la costilla

"Una finta" la pelea era de lo mas dispareja, intentaba acertar golpees pero las dos trabajaban en una perfecta coordinación, por lo que literalmente me estaban demacrando

Por su lado la peli azul peleaba contra la rusa, las dos mejores peleadoras de ambos equipos…..

-No piensas usar tu Katana?- pregunto la rubia mientras señalaba la arma en la espalda de mi amiga

-No soy una cobarde, peleemos como se debe …. Ademas disfrutare golpearte un poco por dispararle a nuestra amiga- dijo la peli azul mientras se ponía en guardia

Estas empezaron a pelear pero cada una sin problemas esquivaba los golpes de la otra, un gancho?, Un recto?, una llave? Daba lo mismo estas peleaban evitando por completo a la otra, eran como maestras de sus propias disciplinas tanto que podrías ver como las dos pelean contra chuck norris sin despeinarse un solo pelo

Por mi lado la cosa no iba tan bien

La pelinegra me habia golpeado en el estomago mientras que la peli roja solo remataba con un golpe en mi mejilla, cada vez que las alejaba con un golpe o una patada estas volvían inclusive con uno mas fuertes y juzgando por como van las cosas por el lado de Umi esto no pararía en un buen rato

-Te creiste la gran cosa- me decia la pelirroja mientras que yo estaba arrinconada en una pared con la guardia en alto aun , esta sin remordimiento alguno me golpeo de lleno en estomago mientras que yo caia al suelo por el dolor, ahora no era mas que un simple saco de boxeo, ya no regresaba los golpes solo me limitaba a recibirlos

Una me sostuvo mientras la otra me golpeaba despiadadamente, honestamente diría que me iban a matar solo a golpes…. Vaya muerte eh?

No tenia ni la mas minima idea de como reaccionar contra ellas pero cuando la chica de cabello negro iba a dar otro golpe algo me tomo por sorpresa

-Ya basta!- Hanayo sin mas habia golpeado a la peli negra por sorpresa y aunque esta no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como pelear forcejeaba en el suelo con ella

Por su lado la peli gris y la peli jengibre aparecieron sosteniendo a Maki para que esta me soltara, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, yo solo veía algo confundida aun el como la rubia y la arquera peleaban sin contar a la peli negra y la castaña en el suelo

No fue hasta que vi algo que por fin me hizo reaccionar

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- sin mas la peli negra se solto de la castaña y le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara

Casi como si despertara de un sueño reaccione rápidamente para dar un cabezazo hacia la que me sostenía ósea la pelirroja para que esta del golpe me soltara, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando ya estaba sobre la pelinegra lanzando golpes y patadas con todo lo que me quedaba, las cuales en su mayoría acertaban, no fue hasta que con un rápido movimiento le un codazo en la cara por lo que esta cayo inconsciente, lo único que hice por instinto fue ponerme sobre esta y tomar un cristal roto que estaba a mi lado para levantarlo al aire con la intencion de apuñalarla, pero no fue hasta que la castaña ahora me derribo a mi que no me detuve

-No la mates Rin-chan- decia mientras esta estaba sobre mi, al ver a Honoka esta sonreía mientras que a su lado estaba la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo inconsciente probablemente por el tremendo golpe que le di con la cabeza

Al mirar al otro lado vi como la peli morada que por fin se habia puesto de pie después del golpe que le dieron estaba con un arma apuntando desde atrás a la rubia que solo levantaba las manos como si se rindiera

-Crei que dijiste que no eras una cobarde- dijo la rubia mientras miraba con enojo a la arquera la cual rio

-Si, soy yo la que te apunta no Umi-chan- respondia la peli morada aun con la pistola en mano

Mi respiración por fin se tranquilizo, por fin respiraba tranquilamente mientras que aun estaba en el suelo con la castaña sobre mi abrazándose de mi cuello

-Oye Hanayo…- pregunte ya con una sonrisa la cual no se reflejaba mucho por mi cara destrozada

-Si?- pregunto aun en la misma posición

-Te quitarías de encima? Enserio eres pesada Nya- le dije con tono burlon por que esta rápidamente se puso de pie con un sonrojo

-l-lo siento- respondio

Casi de inmediato dirigi mi mirada a Umi y Nozomi las cuales seguían con la rubia

-Ahora que hacemos con ellas Nya?-

.

.

.

.

.

-Auch!-

-Estate quieta Rin-chan, no puedo ponerte nada si te mueves- esto lo decia mientras ponía un parche en el arco de mi nariz mientras yo estaba sentada sobre el mostrador

-Como esta el chico?- pregunte con una sonrisa algo apenada, el pobre habia caído muy rápido

-Kisuke? Despertó, pero esta un tanto lastimado de la mandibula- respondio mientras ahora vendaba mi mano la cual tenia sangre por los golpes que habia dado

-Y del orgullo Nya- al decir esto la chica solo rio un poco

-C-creo que un poco- respondio con una sonrisa

Esta termino de vendar mis heridas y de tratarme con las cosas que habia en la tienda para luego cerrar el botiquín

-B-Bueno, ya amanecio… deberíamos seguir….. v-voy con mis amigas- dijo nerviosamente con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse

"No todas son asi Rin" ….Ahora eres mi conciencia Umi?

Solo suspire pesadamente mientras me ponía de pie de el mostrador y tomaba la mano de castaña para evitar que esta se fuera

-Lamento si fui grosera contigo…solo tuve un pasado difícil y me cuesta confiar en la gente- le dije a la chica que volteo a verme algo sorprendida mientras que yo solo tenia una mirada llena de pena

-Yo.. soy una carga mas…. Inclusive por mi casi te matan…- respondio con un tono triste, tan triste que daba lastima

-Si, pero también por ti me salve Kayocchin- le dije con una sonrisa sincera pero esta se puso muy roja

-K-K-Kayocchin?- pregunto nerviosa a lo que yo asentí –P-por que me dices asi?

-Por que aunque sea te veo como una compañera Nya, aunque lo de amiga será un poco mas difícil- decia con un tono algo forzado, como cuando no quieres decirlo pero lo debes hacer – No por salvar mi vida nos hacemos amigas, Umi y Nozomi me salvaron 3 veces antes de verlas como mis amigas

Esta rio , tenia una sonrisa linda –Entonces solo tengo que hacerlo 2 veces mas?- pregunto a lo que yo algo divertida asentí

-Rin, nos vamos tenemos listas a las pasajeras en la maletera con Nozomi vigilándolas , Hanayo, Kisuke te espera en el auto- hablaba la peli azul que entraba de reojo a la tienda para de nuevo salir

-C-Creo que debo ir con ellas- comento a lo que yo asentí

-Tambien debo ir por mi moto Nya- dije mientras que esta asintió vi como salio del local para subir al auto con las demás

" _Tal vez….. si podamos…. HEY Y EL CASCO DE MI MOTO NYA?!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

" _Necesitan una mano? O tal vez 3?_

-Me harias el favor de quitar tu trasero de mi cara Maki porfavor?- me decia una voz perteneciente a la típica Rubia la cual estaba debajo de mi

-No es mi culpa tener que estar amontonadas en una cajuela!- le dije mientras intentaba retirarme de dicho lugar

-Eh? Esto que es? Es como una tabla- decia la rubia mientras con sus manos atadas a su espalda solo tocaba algo

-SON MIS PECHOS!- grito la peli negra a lo cual la rubia rio mientras que yo solo le di una patada en la cabeza

-Auch! Y eso por que?- pregunto la rubia

-Por que Nico no es como una tabla!- defendia a mi amiga –Es una tabla-

-MAKI!- grito molesta la peli negra

La rubia solo suspiro pesadamente –como terminamos aquí?, todo iba tan bien…..- al decir esto nosotras no pudimos evitar deprimirnos, era cierto, todo iba tan bien y perdimos por una tontería….

-Todo es tu culpa Nico-chan!-

-Por esta vez apoyo a Maki-

-EH?! Por que mi culpa?- pregunto la chica mientras tenia una cara fastidiada como de costumbre

-si no hubieras estado con tus típicas idioteces de que "te gano con una mano y un pie atados a mi espalda" no estaríamos en esta situación!-

-Em….. bueno sobre eso…

-Podrian hacer silencio porfavor?- preguntaba una peli morada que se asomaba a la cajuela por el asiento trasero con una escopeta colgada a su hombro, esta tenia una sonrisa bastante divertida

-Tch, por que haria silencio?- pregunto Nico a lo que yo solo la patee

-Por que yo tengo el arma, tal vez por eso?- pregunto la peli morada, tenia una risa bastante amigable pero que reflejaba mucha molestia

-Como sigue tu brazo?- pregunto por sorpresa la rubia lo cual nos dejo un poco sorprendidas a Nico y a mi

-Bien, te agradecería por sacar la bala pero considerando que tus amigas la pusieron ahí dire que la próxima vez que una bala se dispare en mi presencia será hacia ustedes deacuerdo?- debo admitirlo trague un poco pesado al oir esto

-Asi que callense Nicocchi, Makicchi y Elicchi porfavor, tengo ganas de escuchar la música en silencio-

-Niccochi?! –Makicchi?! –Elicchi?!- hablamos las 3 a la vez por los inesperados apodos que nos puso la peli morada la cual nos apunto con su escopeta

-Alguna objeción?- pregunto aun apuntando el arma hacia nosotras

-Ninguna-

-Para nada-

-Es mas ni me gustaba mi nombre original-

Las tres podíamos ser agresivas y un poco impulsivas pero no eramos idiotas para llevarle la contra a alguien que nos pondría una bala en la cabeza sin dudarlo un segundo ademas de que estaba enojada con nosotras

-Por cierto… me queda curiosidad, por que nos atacaron?- pregunto la peli morada ahora con un semblante serio el cual era muy incomodo

-Superviviencia, que mas?- dije mientras que esta fruncio el ceño

-Perdona?- pregunto en un tono frio el cual daría miedo a alguien pero no en mi caso

-Nosotras hicimos lo que creimos que debíamos hacer, si te quieres molestar por ello bien por ti, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada y si tuviéramos que hacerlo de nuevo lo haríamos- no me dio tiempo a terminar pues la peli morada ahora estaba apuntándome a unos pocos centímetros con la escopeta

-No te equivoques…. No por que no las hayamos asesinado significa que lo dejaremos pasar de nuevo, si fuera por mi, aquí y ahora les daría un tiro a las tres, casi asesinan a mis amigas- la peli morada parecia haberse convertido de lo que antes seria un angel a un demonio pues su aura decia claramente que me mataria si me volvia a pasar de la raya

-por que nos dejaron vivir?- pregunto la rubia con un tono que intentaba ser mas amigable

-Por capricho-

-Capricho?

-Sip, las chicas que viajan con nosotras, no les gusta matar – hablo la peli morada mientras que tanto la peli negra como yo reimos estrepitosamente

-No les gusta matar?! Jajajajajajaja monton de estúpidas- se reia Nico con una gran confianza que inclusive molestaba, pero en este caso yo estaba con ella

-Con razon las sometimos tan rápido, son una bola de cobardes- le dije a lo que la chica asintió

-Lo son, pero inclusive son mejores estrategas que todas aquí juntas- hablo la peli morada con una sonrisa segura

–estrategas? No se puede sobrevivir solo de eso- hablo la peli negra de nuevo con un tono bastante fastidiado –Eso explica por que no estaba muerta

De pronto sentí como el auto empezaba a frenar lentamente mientras que la peli morada miraba que pasaba

-Umi-chan?- pregunto a lo que la conductora que no era capaz de ver solo respondio

-Necesitan recargar combustible, pararemos unos minutos- al decir esto se escucho como la peli azul solo bajaba del auto

-Lo siento chicas, voy con mis amigas- dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa para también salir del auto, dejándonos en un incomodo e cruel silencio

-Tengo hambre…- fue lo único que se escucho de parte de la rubia, ahora que lo pensaba llevábamos mas de medio dia en camino y no habíamos comido absolutamente nada, tengo también mucha hambre

-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo un poco de hambre- comente mientras que a mi lado una peli negra solo hizo un pequeño ruido de burla

-Debiles- decia de forma hiriente la chica –Yo puedo soportar una semana sin come…- no termino de hablar por que un gran ruido proveniente de la chica o mejor dicho del estomago de la chica retumbo por todo el lugar

-Aja y que mas?- pregunte a lo que esta se puso roja

-B-Bueno tal vez si tengo un poco de hambre por la pelea- la pelea de la tienda habia sido muy intensa, ahora que lo pienso jamas habia considerado en matar a alguien a golpes pero ese momento casi amerita que lo hiciera

-Que opinan de esas chicas como equipo?- pregunte a lo que estas solo se sorprendieron un poco

-Son unas novatas, lo que hicieron fue un golpe de suerte, nada lo suficientemente bueno- hablo con el ego alto la peli negra como de costumbre

En cambio la rubia parecia mas centrada –Son buenas, incluso tomándolas por sorpresa en cierto momento fueron capaces de defenderse y a la vez de contratacar aun sin todos los miembros de su unidad, no son malas ademas de que se defienden unas a otras lo cual es impresionante, la mayoría huiría aterrado al ver a sus amigos en esa situación, sin embargo la peli naranja se entrego y la peli azul no huyo mientras pudo, casi puedo asegurar que Nozomi también hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellas dos

-Lo mismo pensé, son muy buenas, solo que aquel grupo que tienen como acompañante no me dieron ninguna impresión buena mas que su lealtad

-Lo que pasa es que no pudieron hacer sus estrategias con un ataque sorpresa de por medio, en caso de que sean tan buenas como dicen….- no termino la oración la rubia pues la cajuela del auto se abrió dejando ver a 3 chicas frente a nosotras, ademas de que de fondo estaban las otras chicas que antes habíamos capturado, estas solo veian a lo lejos

-Les cortamos el cuello o mejor las partimos en pedacitos Nya?- pregunto la peli naranja mientras que sonreía con varios parches en la cara para cubrir los golpes

-Yo digo que mejor les quitemos un pie a cada una, que opinas Rin-chan?- ahora hablaba la peli morada que solo tenia su brazo colgando de su cuello con lo que parecia una camisa que usaron para esto

-Cortarnos el cuello?!- se alarmo la peli negra mientras se empezaba a retorcer como lombriz para intentar liberarse de la atadura per ocomo saben eso siempre termina siendo completamente inútil

-Ya dejen de jugar!- ordeno la peli azul con una cara de fastidio –No les vamos a hacer nada recuerden-

"Eh? Como que no nos van a hacer nada?" me preguntaba mentalmente pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que pensaban hacer entonces

De la nada llegaron la castaña y la peligris con lo que parecia unas latas de comida con una cuchara dentro de esta

-Aquí tienen Umi-chan- dijo la peli gris mientras le entregaba unas cuantas latas a la peli azul

-Gracias- después de esto la peli gris volvió a su lugar mientras que le hizo una señal a la peli naranja la cual asintió y saco su cuchillo para acercarse a nosotras

Crei que la chica haria algo malo o nos lastimaría pero para mi sorpresa solo corto las ataduras de nuestras manos para liberarnos mientras que la peli morada aun nos apuntaba

-Que? Por que nos desatan?- pregunto Nico con una mueca de confusión y por esta vez no la culpaba

-Tienen que comer- decia la peli azul mientras les daba una lata de comida a cada una de nosotras –pero recuerden, tanto como Rin, Nozomi y yo las vigilaremos mientras comen por lo que no le veo mucho sentido a intentar algo, claro a menos de que quieran un tiro en la cabeza

-Puede estar envenenada- adverti a mis compañeras pero al voltear a verlas ellas ya se habían sentado en el suelo para empezar a comer o mejor dicho a atragantarse pues no soportaban el hambre

-Esta bueno!- decia la peli negra que solo comia de una lata pero lo disfrutaba como si fuera comida de un restaurante fino o cualquier tontería por el estilo

-Harasho!- decia Eli con una gran emoción y un leve sonrojo mientras disfrutaba de la comida

"vaya par de idiotas, pero ya que" al decir esto baje de la cajuela y me sente en el suelo al igual que las chicas a comer mientras que enfrente de nosotras las 3 con las que peleamos hace poco tenían su arma en mano, en pocas palabras era imposible escapar

-Que les hicimos?- sin mas la voz de la peli naranja resonó en el lugar lo cual me hizo voltear a verla –Por que nos atacaron sin razon alguna?-

Yo solo alce los hombros en señal de "yo que se" –Nada personal te lo aseguro-

-Vaya es Tsundere- decia la pelimorada que solo me veía fijamente mientras que por su lado mis compañeras que estaban comiendo casi escupen el bocado por la risa

-NO SOY TSUNDERE!- les grite a lo que el par rio mientras que la chica de pelo azulado aun tenia una mirada fría y calculadora en su rostro, sin duda alguna ella lideraba a las dos idiotas que se reian de mi en estos momentos

-Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, Mucho gusto, aunque no creo que lo fuera- decia de forma burlesca la peli naranja presentándose –Ahora ustedes Nya-

-Por que?- pregunte a lo que esta solo rio

-Si van a viajar en nuestra cajuela por lo menos quiero saber sus nombre Nya- respondia la peli naranja con un gesto que parecia amistoso pero que mas que nada parecia burlarse justo en mi cara como si dijera "Oh pobrecitas… y el ramen?"

-No les diremos nuest…..-

-Ayase Elichika, pero pueden llamarme Eli- hablo la rubia mientras que yo solo la vi con enojo

-ELI!-

-Que? Nos dieron comida y como extra no nos mataron- "creo que lo dijo en el orden equivocado"

-Mi turno, soy Nozomi Toujo- hablo la peli morada –Esto no es un gusto- decia con su típica sonrisa

-Yazawa Nico, y juro que cuando pueda te partire el cráneo- amenazaba a la peli naranja que solo tenia una cara gatuna

-Supongo que no queda de otra, mi nombre es sonoda Umi, espero que nos podamos llevar un poco bien mientras vayamos a Kyoto- nos hablaba la arquera, el ser de la chica era sereno pero a la vez me causaba cierta ansiedad como de querer correr

Solo suspire pesadamente –Maki Nishikino…creo que es todo – respondi sin mucho entusiamo mientras volvia a dar otro bocado de la lata de comida

-Aquellas son Kotori Minami- decia mientras apuntaba a la chica –Hanayo Koizumi, la que esta al lado del chico y por ultimo Kousaka Honoka que esta comiendo Pan arriba del auto

-Vaya circo que tienen montado ahí- comente pues era un tanto raro, el chico revisaba el motor mientras que la castaña solo lo veía tímidamente, la peligris parecia darle animos y la peli jengibre vivía su vida a su ritmo en el auto muy tranquila

-Ya nos acostumbramos, dan un poco de envidia- dijo la peli azul mientras mirada de reojo a las chicas –

-Envidia?- pregunto la rubia mientras que la peli morada asintió

-No te gustaria poder comportarte como ellas?, sabes ellas solo intentaron salir de cada problema sin violencia ni dañar a nadie mientras que lo que nosotras hicimos fue casi matarnos al solo vernos-

-Supongo que tienes algo de razon, lamento lo del brazo- hablo la rubia aunque era obvio que la culpable de dicha herida era Nico

-Esta bien, de igual manera ya me aburria de cargarlo por un tiempo- dijo divertida la peli morada mientras que Eli sonrio para ella de una forma calida

"La sangre rusa se enamoro" fue lo único que pensé pues desde que habíamos entrado a la tienda esta no habia dejado ir a la peli morada, creeran que incluso la atendio? Se que a Eli no les gusta lastimar inocentes pero tampoco suele curarlos

-Como sigue tu nariz Nya- pregunto la peli naranja viéndome con autentica preocupación, esta estaba hinchada pero estaba bien

-Duele un poco pero nada que no se arregle- le dije restándole importancia

-Lamento el cabezazo pero me puse algo histérica, incluso me cabeza sangro de lo duro que te golpee pero no me di cuenta hasta ya mucho después –

-eres cabeza dura, es todo lo que me diste a entender- la chica solo rio de una manera burlona que me hacia molestar un poco

-Y tu pequeña?- pregunto Umi a Nico, o dios….. le dijo…

-A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑA!- decia la peli negra que se habia puesto de pie agresivamente, es increíble como todas de tener un gesto amigable o una expresión diferente pasaron a apuntarle a Nico rápidamente

-Al suelo- dijo Nozomi mientras apuntaba con su escopeta, la peli negra bastante asustada solo asintió y se volvió a sentar

-No soy pequeña, solo que mi cuerpo aun no se desarrolla- dijo en un puchero que mas que nada se reclamaba asi misma

-Nico-chan tienes 18 años, ya te quedaste asi acéptalo- le dije a la chica la cual solo se sonrojo mientras tenia una vena de enojo en la frente

-ESPERA! TIENE 18?!- grito la peli naranja mientras que las demás se veian igual de sorprendidias

-Cuantos pensaste que tenia?!- pregunto molesta mi amiga

-9 Nya?

-Yo crei que tenias 14 Nicocchi-

-Yo soy la única que pensó que tenia 12?

Sin duda alguna tanto la rubia y yo reimos tan fuertemente mientras que la peli negra solo parecia contenerse para no hacer un escandalo a nivel masivo, esta estaba tan pero tan roja que uno creería que literalmente habia superado el color de mi cabello

-Umi-chan!- gritaba una peli gris que llego al lado de la peli azul –Necesitan mas comida?- pregunto a lo que esta nos vio con una cara que decia "Mas?"

Por cortesía, lo cual es una idiotez pero mejor dicho por costumbre negué al igual que la peli negra

-Yo quiero otras 10 latas!- alzaba la mano la rubia

-Donde te cabe tanta comida?- pregunto la peli naranja por lo que la peli morada solo se puso tras de la neko

-NYAAAA!- sin mas la peli morada estaba estrujando los planos pechos de la peli naranja mientras que esta solo se intentaba safar desesperadamente

"Que?"

"Rayos?"

"se me antojo un parfait"

Esas eran las ideas que pasaban por la mente de todas y cada una de las personas que presenciaban esa extraña escena

-Aquí va la comida Rin-chan~ deberías comer mas- decia la peli morada mientras seguía torturando a la chica de no ser por un golpe que la detuvo

La arquera se habia quitado la Katana de su espalda y le habia pegado en la cabeza aun con la funda puesta… si no lo hiciera la rebanaria, pero eso es otra historia

-Iggh!- la chica se volteo a ver a la peli azul que estaba completamente roja

-E-ESO ES INDECENTE!- grito a lo que solo rei un poco, eran como una familia, la hija hiperactiva que se mete en problemas , la madre…con ciertos castigos raros y el padre que los detiene de hacer tonterías a ambas

-pobre Rin es una tabla- hablo la peli negra la cual recibió una mirada de todas que decia "Es enserio?" -…..Que?-

-Bueno creo que deberíamos seguir no creen?- pregunto Rin mientras que las demás asentían

-De espaldas- dijo la peli azul a lo que nosotras hicimos lo que pidieron y nos pusimos en dicha posición en la cual no unos pocos segundos después fuimos amarradas de las muñecas –Ahora a la cajuela – esto lo decia mientras abria dicho lugar para que entraramos

Nosotras solo hicimos lo que estas dijeron y subimos a dicho maletero

Después de esa breve pausa de 20 minutos nos volvimos a poner en marcha, me pregunto en que lapso del trayecto iremos?

-Entonces ahora que opinan?- pregunto la rubia

-Me fastidia la peli naranja y me da miedo la peli morada- respondi con una mueca algo incomoda, eran raras sin dudarlo, eran extremadamente raras

-lo de arriba x2- dijo la peli negra mientras señalaba el dialogo anterior…. Que por alguna razon lo puede hacer aunque ella no lo este escribiendo (Nico: por que soy la idol numero 1 uwu)(Autor: aquí no hay cuarta pared asi que adiós :l)

-Lo pensé por un tiempo, estaba pensando en unir mas gente a nuestro grupo- decia la rubia con una sonrisa –No seria del todo mala idea y estas chicas son la opción perfecta-

-Sabes que las intentamos matar en cuanto las conocimos verdad?- pregunte a lo que ella solo sonrio

-al igual que nosotras la primera vez, recuerdas- pregunto a lo que la peli negra asintió

-Pero recuerda que esas cosas atacan a multitudes, mientras mas somos mas peligro ahí- le recordaba a la chica la cual ni siquiera parecio preocuparse un poco

-Multitudes? Seriamos 9 chicas y un chico, no es mala idea , no vendrían por nosotras en números tan masivos ademas de que probablemente nos defenderíamos mejor- hablo Nico también considerando la propuesta de la rubia

-Ademas, si son tan buenas estrategas como dicen llegar a Kyoto será fácil, ademas que viste como se defienden, son perfectas en todo los sentidos- decia la rubia emocionándose aun mas

-Tu solo quieres estar con Nozomi- le dije a lo que esta solo se sonrojo

-CLARO QUE NO! A-Apenas y la conozco

-Lo que digas- respondio Nico con un tono entre comillas desinteresado

-Bien pero volviendo al tema, supongamos que aceptamos Nico y yo la idea por completo, ahora me explicas como es que ellas van a querer hacerlo? Ademas no podemos confiar en ellas- hable con un tono que reflejaba un gran problema

-No tenemos que confiar del todo en ellas, solo que ellas confíen en nosotras –

-Piensas traicionarlas?- pregunto Nico a lo que la rubia solo puso una sonrisa algo divertida

-Si es necesario correr de un perro es mejor llevar un pedazo de tocino extra- hablo la rubia mientras que ahora por fin entendia que era lo que queria conseguir, protección extra

-Tus refranes rusos son un asco sabes?- le dijo la peli negra

-HEY! Son de los mejores que tengo-

-Evita los peores por favor quieres?- comente a lo que esta solo fruncio mas el ceño, a este paso se va a quedar vieja pronto y con muchas arrugas

De pronto sentimos como el auto frenaba nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma diferente

-MIERDA, TOMEN SUS ARMAS Y CUBRANSE!- esto lo decia la peli azul mientras que bajaba del auto seguida por la peli morada, por su lado el otro auto hizo lo mismo y uso el vehiculo como escudo, mientras que la chica de la moto se refugio en uno de estos para evitar lo que estaba por venir

-Que esta pasando?!- pregunto Nico alertada pues no podíamos ver nada por que seguíamos en el maletero

Sin mas se empezaron a oir disparos que golpeaban contra el auto….. demasiados inclusos eran tantos que daba miedo el imaginar de donde venían

-Salgamos de aquí!- grito la rubia mientras empezaba a patear la cajuela del auto para intentar abrirla desde adentro

Si esto seguía asi, enserio que nos matarían por balas perdidas, todas hicimos lo mismo y empezamos a patear pero era inútil, la puerta no cedia para nada

-Demonios! Demonios!- estaba desesperada, lo mas probable es que se dieran cuenta de que pasaron por lo que era un punto muerto donde suelen enboscar a la gente, pero estas fueron lo suficientemente rapidas para cubrirse y no morir al momento

De pronto la puerta de la cajuela de abrió dejando ver a una peli morada que estaba medio agachada para evitar las balas

-Nozomi que pasa?!- pregunto eli rápidamente y con desesperación mientras bajaba del auto al igual que las demás

-Una emboscada….. cuento mas de 20 tiradores de cada lado del edificio- comentaba mientras veía el terreno, el mejor lugar para una emboscada, era una calle bloqueada con autos, esta tenia dos edificios a los lados del bloqueo, en cuanto la gente llegaba los tipos en ambos lados del edificio disparaban a matar, por su parte diría que estamos completamente perdidos

-Umi, lo que me pediste!- hablaba el chico del otro auto cerca del nuestro mientras que del auto sacaba una bolsa grande negra que lanzo hacia las chicas y nosotras

Al verla era una mochila sin mas pero cuando las chicas la abrieron vi un sinfín de armas que habian recolectado, entre ellas el francotirador de Eli

Las chicas nos vieron con unos ojos desesperados, 40 contra 10? No lo veo muy justo, en realidad era lo mas injusto que podia imaginar después de Nico contra Eli

Por fin la peli azul hablo mientras que las balas no cesaban en ningún momento –Tomen las armas!-

-Eh?

La chica puso un gesto de molestia ante mi reacción –ENTIENDANLO, ESTA SITUACION ESTA MAL!

- _SI QUEREMOS SOBREVIVIR TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR JUNTAS!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

 **Waldemart16:** Jamas dije que se separaran en parejas, las unidades seguirán trabajando como siempre pero las relaciones amorosas pues ahí quedaran, pero no afectara a los equipos… respecto a lo de Rin, admito que fue muy forzada la victoria pero Printemps no servia de nada en ese caso y pues Nozomi andaba medio muerta, espero no te haya desagradado tanto :/

 **Yohaan2000:** En los suficientes :v

 **Rebe13:** Intente imaginar algo menos violento pero no salio XD


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

 _"Trabajo forzado!"_

Como siempre en este jodido mundo no puedes andar mas de10 minutos sin que algo te quiera matar o que tengas que matar algo

-COMO QUE TRABAJAR JUNTAS?!- pregunto la peli negra alertada a lo que yo solo asentí

-Mira la situación, crees que nos gust….- Nozomi iba a hablar pero se callo al oir como una bala golpeaba una parte del auto cerca de ella

-nos van a dejar como queso Nya- decia la peli naranja que estaba cubierta completamente mientras tenia dos armas de fuego con silenciadores en la mano

-Nosotras podemos salir de aquí sol…- la pelirroja iba a hablar pero la rubia solo le puso una mano en la boca

-Claro que trabajaremos con ustedes- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a sus amigas y en cierto punto a nosotras

~Umi-chan!, Debemos moveros" decia una voz de la oji azul por medio de la radio por lo que tome esta aun cubriéndome

Los disparos ya parecían el sonido del viento, no cesaban ni en lo mas minimo para empezar y para seguir no parecían tener fin

-Alguna estrategia que tenga tu equipo estrella?- pregunto la peli negra arqueando la ceja por lo que le di una mirada de "Callate de una vez"

-Algun plan?- pregunte por la radio mientras a lo lejos se veian como las chicas estaban discutiendo entre ellas y el como el chico tenia un rifle en sus manos listo para cualquier cosa pero aun cubriéndose en el auto

~Uno, pero tenemos dos requisitos~ comento la peligris que le habia quitado el radio a Honoka

La pelirroja me quito la radio con algo de prisa –Hablen de una vez o enserio nos mataran!-

~Em….. Honoka a determinado que la velocidad promedio a la que recargan debe ser minimo de 3 segundos, en esos momentos son donde deberíamos correr….. pero….~ la chica parecia tener un problema pues esta no hablaba

-Se turnan para disparar y recargar- dijo la rubia lo cual era cierto, mientras que muchos disparos se oian al inicio ahora solo nos dejaban oir la mitad de estos continuamente

-Lo que necesitamos es que todos disparen a la vez y nos den esos 3 segundos- comento la peli morada complementando la oración de la rubia la cual asintió al ver que una entendio el mensaje por completo

-Pero eso no pasara- comento la peli negra con un gesto pensativo

-Carnada- comento la pelirroja mientras nos veía fijamente –Normalmente es simple instinto dispararle al primero que sale, si esto es asi y lo será, debemos usar eso-

La chica en pocas palabras recomendaba que una fuera el tiro al blanco de los sujetos lo cual me hizo molestar

-No vas a usar a Rin o Nozomi como tu carnada- le comente amenzante a lo que ella puso un gesto de fastidio

-Estupida, no hablo de carnada verdadera- comento por lo que solo de tener una cara de molestia pase a una de confusión –trajeron toda nuestra maleta o no?- al decir esto le dio una señal con la cabeza a la peli negra que asintió y de la mochila negra que antes les habíamos dado sacaron lo que parecían granadas o mejor dicho bombas de humo

-Nya? Y eso para que…- de pronto un disparo golpeo cerca de la cabeza de rin pero golpeando con el auto, a menos de 2 cm de su cabeza –CUIDADO BABOSOS!-

-Rin no seas grosera, pero siguiendo a lo que decias Makicchi, lo que nos dices es que usemos las bombas de humo todas a la vez en el campo para cubrir terreno

Al decir esto la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa confiada –No es mala idea si lo ves desde mi perspectiva verdad?

-Pero luego que?- pregunte a lo que esta solo puso un gesto pensativo

~Luego de eso tendremos que correr~ Hablo esta vez la castaña por la radio que al parecer habia quedado encendida de tan fuerte que la sostenia

-Correr?- pregunto la rubia

~Son 40 minimo, hemos vivido en comunidades, sabemos que unos consiguen recursos como en este caso, mientras los emboscan solo llaman a los refuerzos los cuales llegan a los pocos minutos, en pocas palabras los que en estos momentos nos disparan solo consiguen tiempo~ comento de nuevo la oji azul con un tono seguro

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Nozomi

~Esto no les gustara mucho, debemos dividirnos en las unidades que somos, nosotras nos quedaremos con Bibi mientras que Lily White ira por su lado para lograr conseguir vehículos nuevos, por que estos están completamente destrozados, los vehículos de los sujetos no deben de estar tan lejos pues ellos emboscan y en caso de que salga mal deben de irse rapidamente~ decia la chica mientras nosotras teníamos una mirada bastante estúpida en el rostro

-Bibi?- -Lily White?- preguntamos las 6 chicas a la vez mientras que la peli jengibre solo sonrio a lo lejos

~Lily White: Nozomi, Rin y Umi-chan, Bibi: Eli, Maki, Nico y nosotras somos Printemps: Hanayo, Kotori y yo…... -oigan y yo que?- tu eres un chico no cuentas Kisuke~ hablo la oji azul con una tranquilidad que daba miedo por la situación en la que estábamos

-De donde demonios sacaron esos nombres?- pregunto la peli negra con un gesto molesto mientras las balas seguían golpeando el auto

-Les preguntaremos luego, que les parece si nos largamos?- pregunto la rubia a lo que todas asentimos

-Algo mas que falte?- pregunte a lo que la peli gris esta vez hablo

~En cuanto las granadas de Humos se disipen ellos saldrán a buscarnos, el edificio tiene 3 entradas y salidas a lo mucho, usaran las traseras para evitar que los sorprendamos, tendremos menos de 4 minutos para que salgan, si no lo logramos…~

-Entiendo- comente con un tono sereno –Lo lograremos Kotori

~Usen las casas en caso de que no lo logren a tiempo, los closets son muy buenos lugares para esconderse ademas de el patio trasero ya que no suelen buscar ahí por ser un lugar abierto~ esta vez hablaba la castaña que desde hace tiempo se especializaba en encontrar escondites

-Vaya, y yo que decia que eran unas inútiles- comento la peli negra con un gesto sorprendido

-Lo son y bastante idiotas también pero saben lo que hacen- comento la Nozomi

-Entonces listas?- pregunto la rubia a lo que todas asentimos

-3- hablo rin

~2~ hablo Kotori

-1- esta vez Maki tomo la palabra

-AHORA!- sin mas, tanto Bibi como mi unidad lanzaron las bombas de humo tanto como en nuestra ubicación como adelante y atrás de nosotras para evitar que supieran donde estábamos exactamente

-AHORA ATAQUEMOS NYA- grito Rin con la intención de que estos se pusieran en guardia con la idea de que los atacaríamos pero lo que en verdad queríamos y necesitábamos era escapar

De inmediato las unidades se movilizaron, nosotras a espaldas del edificio del que nos disparaban mientras que Bibi y Printemps salieron al lado contrario con la intención de encontrar alguna vehiculo también

~Cuidense~ hablo la peli gris mientras que la voz se oia distante, probablemente por que estuviera corriendo

-Ustedes igual-

A los pocos segundos de correr nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de este, pero no habia nadie pero por desgracia tampoco habia vehículos o nada de utilidad

-Deben estar cerca Nya- comento la peli naranja mientras miraba a todas las casas puestos o locales donde pudieran guardar vehículos

-Algun garaje o algún taller para ocultar tantos vehículos… no hay mucha opción-

Nos quedaban 2 minutos y 33 segundos antes de que se cumplieran los cuatro minutos que antes nos habían advertido que eran primordiales para sobrevivir

"nos escondemos o buscamos?" me preguntaba que era lo que las mantendría vivas

-OIGAN USTEDES!- grito un hombre que parecia haber bajado antes que los demás, este era calvo y tenia un rifle que estaba a momentos de elevarlo de no ser por algo

-GUAH- un grito ahogado que dio el hombre mientras que a mi lado la peli naranja habia lanzado uno de sus cuchillos el cual lo impacto en el cuello –D-DESGR- no termino la oración por que esta vez la peli morada le dio un tiro de lleno con su escopeta que colgaba de su hombro, el disparo le dejo un profundo hueco en el pecho pero a nosotras no nos podia importar menos

-1 minuto y 55 segundos! Que hacemos Umi?- pregunto Nozomi con un gesto que parecia estar desesperada y no la culpo

-A BUSCAR!- sin mas grite no me importaba que me escucharan, de igual manera ya deberían estar en camino

Al decir esto las chicas sin esperar mi consentimiento empezaron a buscar alrededor destrozando puertas con disparos o candados de los garajes

NADA NADA NADA NADA

Cada vez que buscábamos un vehiculo en algún lugar este no estaba, donde esconderían un auto para escapar? Me preguntaba pero muy tarde

-AHÍ ESTAN!- grito el primer hombre que salia por la puerta trasera del edificio mientras a lo lejos nos veian, nosotras no pudimos evitar cubrirnos con los muros o paredes que estuvieran en el lugar, al fin y al cabo era todo lo que podíamos hacer pues estos empezaron a disparar sin piedad alguna

~ENCONTRE UN AUTO!~ gritaba la peli morada en la radio mientras que Rin debía de estar cubriéndose en alguna casa cerca de la que estaba yo

~Donde est…?!~ pregunto la pelinaranja pero luego de eso solo se escucharon disparos en su radio y su voz desaparecio

-RIN? RIN?- pregunte pues la voz de esta habia desaparecido sin mas lo cual era la peor señal que podia tener –NOZOMI? NOZOMI? ALGUIEN RESPONDA!

Nada ni nadie respondia en la radio mientras que yo veía el dispositivo aun con la intención de que este sonara, pero una bala paso a unos centímetros mios atravesando la pared en la que me cubria

-Niña, Niña, dime donde estas- pregunto un hombre en tono jugueton mientras que este parecia acercarse cada vez mas a la casa en la que estaba

"el closet" pensé de inmediato, pues la castaña dijo que era un buen escondite

Sin mas corri por las escaleras para llegar en el segundo piso y entrando en la primera habitación que vi, en esta me escondi mientras que a lo lejos solo escuchaba como pasos subían la escalera

Tenia el aliento entrecortado y que digamos tenia un miedo increíble por la razon por la que Rin o Nozomi no respondían el radio

Escuche como alguien entraba al cuarto mientras que yo al escuchar esto solo tome mi katana en mi arma automática en mis manos

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban mas a el closet donde a los pocos segundos lo abrió, sin dudarlo un momento dispare en dirección a la persona en la cabeza

-IZUKU!- grito un hombre desde otra habitación, le habia volado la cabeza a un hombre de pello negro que estaba a punto de encontrarme, pero ahora tenia otro problema

El hombre que antes habia gritado entro a la habitación donde miro a su alrededor para no encontrar nada….. o bueno casi nada

-KUH- el hombre ahora estaba de rodillas mientras que yo tenia mi katana aun enfundada en su cuello mientras mi rodilla impulsaba la cabeza de este contra mi arma, en pocas palabras lo estaba ahogando, me habia escondido justo atrás de la puerta de la habitación tomándolo por la espalda

-QUE SE SIENTE MORIR?!- le pregunte molesta pues este tipo hace unos momentos me habia intentado asesinar a mi y a mis amigas

Este luchaba desesperadamente por safarse del agarre pero sin éxito alguno, no fue hasta que dejo de mover las manos o de sostener mi katana que por fin lo deje para que callera al suelo

"Basura" fue lo único que pensé al ver la habitación, en esta un hombre con una bala en la cabeza y otro que habia sido extrangulado, todos por mi, hace unos meses hubiera vomitado al ver un poco de sangre pero ahora era de lo mas común que habia

Después de esto baje por las escaleras con precaucion de que no hubiera nadie y luego de esto Sali a la calle con la misma precaucion pero con un muy diferente resultado

-Mira, ahí esta- dijo un hombre a unos 7 metros de mi mientras este era acompañado con 5 mas a sus espaldas, todos y cada uno con armas automáticas

-Ni se te ocurra escapar, si mueves un dedo te pondremos muchas balas en el cuerpo y nadie quiere eso en una chica tan linda verdad?- hablo otro que tenia una mirada degenerada la cual solo me causaba bastante asco

-Oye ahora que la veo es linda- decia otro a sus espaldas

Ya lo entiendo, no son una comunidad normal, son comunidades sucias, o por lo menos asi llamamos a los lugares donde subsisten tipos tan pero tan enfermos y desquiciados que dan miedo

No tenia escape alguno mirara por donde mirara, pero estos se seguían acercando a mi

No fue hasta que uno apunto con su pistola a mi cabeza –Si eres buena niña tal vez te usemos y luego te matemos que dices?- pregunto sacando la lengua como si saboreara algo

-Yo opino que veas hacia tu izquierda- le dije despreocupadamente a el y a sus amigos los cuales con una mirada extrañada hicieron lo que les dije….. o bueno lo hicieron el tiempo que pudieron

-FRENA, FRENA!- gritaba como loca la pelimorada mientras que el auto en el que venían solo arrollo a los tipos que antes me apuntaban, el auto paso apenas a unos 50 cm de arrollarme también a mi

Dicho auto se estrello contra una pared del jardín de la casa mas cercana cubierto de sangre por los tipos que hace unos momentos habia mandado a volar, una peli naranja se asomo por la ventana del conducto –Manejar un auto es divertido Nya, yo solo sabia manejar motos-

-Ya me di cuenta- decia Nozomi que solo sacaba la cabeza con una expresión de querer vomitar

Al ver esto solo pude reir un poco pero solo por breves momentos

-MI AUTO!- grito otro de los sujetos que salían de una casa cercana con mas de sus compañeros

Sin mas me subi al auto en menos de 1 segundo por y arrancamos mientras balas impactaban el vehiculo a nuestras espaldas

.

.

.

.

.

-Este es el punto?- pregunto Nozomi mientras veía el lugar alrededor, era lo que parecia una gasolinera de paso, ya saben ese tipo de lugares que tienen una tienda y ese tipo de cosas que encuentras en lugares de auto servicio

-Si, eso dijeron Nya- decia Rin mientras esta se recargaba en el auto cansada

-No puedo creer que se les hayan caído los radios, saben que por un momento me asuste?- les recrimine, según lo que me habían contado al estar corriendo las dos perdieron sus radios de distintas maneras que no me importan en lo mas minimo

-Awww Umi-chan se preocupa por nosotras- decia Nozomi en un tono burlon que mas que nada intentaba calmarme pues sabia que nos apreciábamos demasiado las unas a las otras para hacernos algo asi

-Si, las quiero mucho- les dije con un tono sincero a lo que las dos sonrieron

De pronto un sonido proveniente de un motor….. o de varios, se empezó a acercar

Al ver hacia la carretera me di cuenta de que las chicas venían en lo que parecían 2 motos y 2 autos, la rubia venia en una moto , por el otro lado venia la peli negra conduciendo mientras que la pelirroja estaba tras de ella tomándose de su cintura

Printemps estaba en los autos, uno lo conducía Kisuke al lado de Hanayo mientras que Honoka conducia el otro pero con la peli gris a su lado

-Y nosotros solo conseguimos Uno Nya- se quejaba con tono derrotado y pesimista la peli naranja

-Esten listas- les dije a las chicas que solo asintieron pues sabían que era lo que íbamos a hacer

Al llegar estas se estacionaron a nuestro lado mientras cada una bajaba de sus vehículos, todas tenían una sonrisa en la cara, pero no mas que eso una simple sonrisa

-Lo hicieron Bien- me comento la rusa mientras se acercaba con sus amigas a sus lados las cuales también tenían esa sonrisa que nosotras

-Si ustedes también- comente también con mis amigas a mi lado

Después de eso tanto los dos grupos se quedaron viéndose de frente con una sonrisa en el rostro cada uno pero en completo silencio

-Q-que esta tensión?- pregunto la castaña al lado de sus amigas las cuales veian la escena a lo lejos

De pronto y sin previo aviso todas sacamos nuestras armas para apuntarnos unas a otras, yo le apuntaba a la pelirroja mientras que Nozomi a la rubia y por ultimo Rin a la peli negra

Estas tenían un orden diferente pues la rubia me apuntaba a mi, la pelirroja a Rin y la peli negra a Nozomi

-Bajen sus armas!- -Bajen sus armas!- dijimos los dos equipos a la vez mientras que nadie obedecia la indicación del lado contrario

-Que las bajen dijimos- comento la peli naranja mientras aun tenia una mirada seria

-Nosotras lo dijimos primero- contesto la peli negra

De pronto el grupo mas pacifico que estaba viendo de cerca se acercaron para intentar calmarnos

-POR QUE SE APUNTAN?!- pregunto la peli jengibre con una mirada que parecia no creer lo que veía

-S-somo amigas no?- pregunto la castaña

-Callate- respondimos las 6 chicas mirándola con unos ojos de "es nuestro asunto" lo cual la dejo en un estado de shock

-No pienso ir en la cajuela de nuevo- dijo la rubia

-Y yo pienso meterte a la cajuela de nuevo asi que lo siento, no compartimos ideas- respondio la peli morada

-le quiero disparar a la peli naranja….. puedo Eli?-

-Hazlo y les disparo a las 3-

-CON UN DEMONIO CALLENSE YA!- grito una voz que para sorpresa de las 6 chicas no era proveniente de ninguna de nosotras por lo qe cada una puso unos ojos que decían "Khe?"

Al mirar al lado vimos como una peligris tenia una mirada muy molesta –Con una ***** tengo ganas que un dia no nos tengamos que apuntar con armas!- nos regañaba esta

-Em…. Kotori-chan deberías calmar…-iba a hablar Honoka pero la peli gris le dio un pan de no se donde por lo que esta se callo y empezó a comer

-NO PODEMOS LLEVARNOS BIEN?!- grito en un tono que le daría miedo hasta al mismo diablo

Las 6 chicas palidecimos aun con las armas en el aire pero mirando a la peli gris

-P-Pero ellas empezaron- comentamos las 6 a la vez mientras señalábamos al otro grupo

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZO PERO AHORA DEBEMOS DE LLEVARNOS BIEN LES GUSTE O NO!- vaya que Kotori podia ser agresiva y mucho –O BAJAN ESAS ARMAS AHORA O NO HAY CENA PARA NADIE, Y SI, NOSOTRAS TENEMOS LA COMIDA

-P-pero-

-Yo quiero comida no se ustedes- dijo la rubia mientras guardaba su pistola en su pantalón –Ademas no me quiero poner contra la peli gris

-Apoyo la noción Nya- comento la peli naranja mientras guardaba al igual sus armas

-Que mal, yo le queria disparar a Elicchi- comento Nozomi con una risa divertida la cual solo fue correspondida con una mirada de "Enserio" divertida de Eli

-Ok ok, me doy- dijo la peli negra –Vamos Maki- al decir esto la pelirroja también se retiro mientras que yo y Nozomi bajábamos nuestras armas

.

.

.

.

-Entonces todas somos de Akibahara?- pregunto la castaña con algo de emoción –Entonces conocen de idols

-Nop

-Para nada

-Me aburren

-Las detesto Nya

-lo siento Hanayo-chan

Todas las respuestas que la chica consiguió no eran mas que negativas por lo que esta se deprimio un poco al lado del chico el cual veía la escena en silencio

-estan seguras de acampar aquí?- pregunto la rubia a lo que yo asentí

-Nosotras solíamos acampar por estos rumbos cuando estábamos en carretera, estábamos un poco adentradas en la carretera por uno de esos típicos caminos urbanos hechos de solo tierra pero sin cemento, habíamos entrado en uno por lo que estábamos muy lejos de la carretera y lo suficientemente seguras

-Ustedes son de campo verdad?- pregunto Maki a lo que yo asentí

-Nosotras solemos pelear mucho ya sea con esas cosas o con la gente-

-Ya trajimos mas leña- comento una peli morada que llegaba de entre los arbustos al lado de una rubia que la seguía, estas casi de inmediato con las manos llenas de dicho material lo pusieron en el fuego

El lugar donde estábamos era un tanto familiar, estábamos en medio de la nada pero con los 3 autos estacionados en forma de triangulo alrededor de una fogata, todas las unidades sentadas ya fuera sobre la cajuela o techo del auto, estas estaban cada una por su lado

-Entonces de ahora en adelante que pasara?- pregunto Honoka con un gesto ingenuo el cual me hizo querer reir un poco

-Pues no queda opción, si estamos aquí es por que vamos a Kyoto verdad?- pregunto la peli negra en un tono un tanto fastidiado –podemos viajar juntas

-Eso es una propuesta o ya lo das por hecho Nicocchi?- pregunto Divertida Nozomi

-Bueno aunque esta la opción de matarnos verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto que decia "es lo uno o lo otro"

-M-me parece bien el viajar juntas- comento la peli gris mientras alzaba la mano un tanto timida para luego darme una leve mirada de reojo y al notar que la veía sonrojarse… por que razon? No lo se

-A-a mi también me gustaria- comento la castaña con un tono aun mas timido que su compañera anterior

-A este paso también reclutaremos al cartero o que?- pregunto la peli naranja divertida a lo que todas rieron –No, es enserio, ese tipo corre muy bien de los perros de la vecina Nya

-Juro que un Nya mas y te dare un golpe justo en la cabeza- Amenzaba la peli negra con una vena de enojo en su frente pero aun sentada en el auto junto a sus compañeras

-Nya Nya Nya alguno mas?-

-Yo si te mat…- de la nada fue silenciada por Eli que le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Como decia, el viajar juntas a Kyoto seria muy conveniente- comento la rubia –ademas de que esa comunidad sucia es muy probable que nos siga el rastro y para terminar creo que me agradan

Sin duda alguna la sonrisa de la rubia me habia dudar bastante si era una amiga o solo queria utilizarnos, pero fuera de una u otra forma tenia un punto y uno muy bueno

-Si nos cazan por separado seria peligroso- mire a las chicas –En que son buenas?

-Saqueando- -Robando- -Matando Harasho- esto ultimo fue algo extraño pero lo deje pasar

-Recursos, estrategas y campo, creo que es bastante completo y con poca gente-

-Y yo en que aplico?- pregunto Kisuke que alzaba la mano

-Tu eres el hombre que no debería estar aquí pero por caprichos del autor no te has muerto- contesto de forma automática la peli azul

-Que cruel- dijo en un tono que fingia dolor mientras la castaña a su lado le daba leves palmaditas en el hombro

-En fin no nos molestaría unirnos a ustedes- comento la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechon de cabello

-hay va la tsundere de nuevo- comento Nico mientras se golpeaba con fuerza en la frente

Estas chicas no eran mala gente del todo pero tampoco me daban tan buena espina aunque quien sabe, tal vez puedan ser útiles en un futuro muy cercano, ademas creo que dos de ellas ya se llevan muy bien

Esto lo pensaba mientras veía a Nozomi y Eli que platicaban aun cada quien en su lugar pero animadamente

Esto si será algo raro, esta vez veía a la castaña que intentaba llamar la atención de la peli naranja pero esta solo la ignoraba mientras comia su trozo de carne que antes estaba en la fogata

Esta vez vi a la peligris la cual tenia una gran sonrisa

" _Quien sabe….. tal vez esto no sea tan malo"_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

" _Un lugar para pasar el rato"_

 _-_ Como es que si conseguiste una moto vienes aquí con nosotras?- preguntaba una pelirroja a su compañera que estaba sentada a su lado, esta comiendo lo que parecia un dulce de esos panes con rellenos

-La vendi- contesto con una sonrisa

-A quien- pregunte yo mientras manejaba

-A la loca de por haya- dijo mientras que con su dedo apuntaba a una peli naranja de pelo corto la cual estaba sobre una motocicleta mas delante de nosotras al lado de el auto de sus amigas

-Y que te dio a cambio?- pregunte con un tono algo curioso, me daba gracia el como la chica podia socializar sin problemas aun dejando de lado lo egocéntrica que podia ser

-Esto- me enseño en su mano un paquete de dulces el cual en estos momentos estaba comiendo

La pelirroja arqueo la ceja extrañada –Te dio dulces a cambio de una motocicleta?- pregunto a lo que la peli negra suspiro

-No hay diferencia entre el oro y el cobre en estos momentos o si?- pregunto con un tono ironico el cual estaba casi segura de que empezaría con otra de las típicas peleas que tanto me gustan pero que a la vez me fastidian

-Oigan no prefieren cantar una cancion en lugar de pelear?- pregunte con un tono algo nervioso al volante

La peli negra sonrio casi de golpe –Claro, Maki-chan cantemos una cancion- dijo con un tono malicioso el cual al parecer la pelirroja no noto

-Hump esta bien- dijo con desinteres al lado de la peli negra –Empieza

-Te quiero yo!- después de ese dialogo la golpeo con fuerza en el hombro por lo que la pelirroja ya sabia por donde iba el juego y prefirió seguirle la corriente

-Y tu a mi!- le devolvió el golpe en el hombro con la misma intensidad

-Somos una familia feliz!- "Si claro, una familia disfuncional pero feliz" pensé con burla en mi mente

después de esto fueron 5 minutos de canciones acompañadas con golpes, por dios estas chicas son aveces tan ineptas que no pueden estarse quietas por mas de una hora, a veces quisiera tener un grupo mas … tranquilo

a los momentos de pensar eso vi como los autos de enfrente se detenían lentamente, estábamos en una ciudad de pasada, esta no muy grande pues enrealidad no era la gran cosa

Esta parecia estar desierta pero sin rastro de esas cosas, es buena señal en mi opinión, de inmediato tanto las chicas de la camioneta como las del segundo auto empezaron a bajar, al igual que la peli naranja bajaba de su moto

Por mi lado me preguntaba el por que asi que baje del auto para dirigirme de inmediato con el grupo a cargo o por lo menos asi lo veía por el momento

-Por que nos detenemos?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia una peli azul, peli morada y peli naranja, estas hablaban como si idearan algo

-Oh Elicchi- dijo la peli morada lo cual me causo algo de gracia aunque no lo mostre, las chicas eran muy divertidas en especial la peli morada que desde un principio habia captado mi atención de una forma que desconozco –Veras, hay un centro comercial aquí cerca-

-Aja?-

-llevamos 2 dias conduciendo sin parar y creo que deberíamos de parar por hoy, ademas podemos acampar aquí- contesto la peli azul

Yo solo arquee la ceja un poco –Acampar aquí?- pregunte con un ceño fruncido –No crees que la ciudad es un lugar no muy adecuado para pasar la noche?

Si lo veía ahora era cierto, pronto se cumpliría el tercer dia de manejar sin parar, a este paso enserio nos agotaríamos demasiado pero el dormir en la ciudad, un lugar que puede ser un nido de esas cosas no me convence del todo si me permiten decirlo

-No esta tan mal- comento una peligris que antes habia impuesto orden en el grupo –El centro comercial es un lugar de alta seguridad aunque parezca frágil, solo tendríamos que inspeccionarlo y juzgando por el área no hay mucho terreno que cubrir- comentaba de una manera segura

Ahora que lo habíamos pensado bien, las chicas eran estrategas de todo a todo, incluso la peli jengibre era buena con las maquinas ya que el chico la habia enseñado, esto nos ayudo con el problema de un motor, por su parte la castaña era útil para en el momento de parar o dejar los vehículos ocultarlos en una zona segura y donde nadie los pudiera ver, por ejemplo hace unos días cuando bajamos a cierta cosa ella oculto los vehículos bajo un puente cubriéndolos con hojas, no es difícil de pensar pero ella sacaba buenas opciones en tiempo record, pero sobre todo la que creo que mas sirve es la peli gris, esta puede determinar la estructura de algo por completo con solo ver el área

-Auch- ahora baja una peli negra junto con una pelirroja del auto, ambas tomándose de los hombros en los que probablemente se habían estado golpeando continuamente

-Que estaban haciendo Nya?- pregunto la peli naranja extrañada por los continuos quejidos de mis amigas, y no las culpo

-Cantando- contestaron en unisonido, debo admitirlo, rei un poco ante eso

-E-Entonces iremos al centro comercial?- pregunto la castaña que por fin se acercaba justo con el resto de Printemps ….. y el chico (Kisuke: HEY!) (Autor: Te callas nwn)

-Yo quiero ir, probablemente haya cosas divertidas ahí- contesto la chica peli jengibre al lado del chico

-Entonces todas a favor?- pregunto Umi por lo que tanto todo printemps como Lily White alzaron la mano mientras yo hacia lo mismo por su lado la peli roja y la peli negra no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que estábamos hablando pues habían llegado tarde

-De que nos perdimos?- pregunto una de ellas

-De nada-

.

.

.

.

-Juro que te detesto por esto- comentaba la peli negra mientras tenia alzadas las manos como el resto de nosotras

-Y-Yo no sabia que habia personas aquí- se disculpaba la peli gris con unos ojos llorosos

-QUE LEVANTEN LAS MANOS DIJIMOS!- gritaban los hombres desde la segunda planta de el centro comercial mientras que nosotras estábamos en la primera

Estos nos apuntaban alrededor pues teníamos por lo menos a 8 de ellos con rifles automáticos que estaban apuntando desde lo alto –Revisenlas!- grito uno de ellos

Al decir esto uno de los sujetos que traia lo que parecia un chaleco brindado de la policía de mechones negros se acerco junto con otros dos hombres

Estos nos empezaron a inspeccionar mientras sacaban las armas de nuestros bolsillos o nos las retiraban como la Katana de Umi y mi francotirador

Al terminar de revisarnos y quitarnos las armas el hombre sonrio de manera…. Calida?

-Bienvenidas- dijo de forma animada mientras nosotras lo veíamos con cara de bicho muerto

-Que?- preguntamos las nueve a la vez

El hombre se rasco la nuca algo nervioso mientras les dio una señal a sus amigos de la planta superior para que dejaran de apuntarnos lo cual hicieron y se dispersaron –Lamento la emboscada pero ya saben como son estos tiempos- decia con un tono apenado –pero siéntanse como en casa

-Perdon?

-Que dijo Nya?

-Se fumo algo raro?

-Yo opino que tiene retraso

-eso es…. Harasho?

Cada una tuvo una respuesta diferente pero era evidente que estas eran sinónimos unas de otras

El hombre de nuevo se vio incomodo mientras encendia un cigarro que antes habia puesto en su boca –Veran…. Somos una comunidad- comento para empezar el hombre –Y antes de esos eramos policías, nosotros nos encargamos de proteger inocentes- comentaba con un tono que explicaba las cosas o por lo menos el contexto –Pero saben de las comunidades sucias y también de los ladrones por ello no podemos dejar entrar a quien sea o por lo menos no con armas, este es su caso chicas-

-Espera Espera Espera- decia Nozomi con un semblante extraño –Me esta diciendo que ofrece su ayuda a extraños?- pregunto con un tono completamente burlesco el cual el hombre no noto

-Exacto- contesto, -si miran por haya- decia el hombre mientras señalaba el cuarto piso del edificio en este recargados en los barandales habia niños, mujeres y hombres que nos veian desde lo alto, el problema es que no eran solo unos pocos eran por lo menos 60 personas, algo increíble si me lo preguntan pues nunca habia visto una comunidad tan bien acomodada y con tanta gente en esta

-Increible..- murmuro Honoka –Cuanto tiempo?-

-Desde que esto empezó- contesto el hombre con una sonrisa –Nosotros salvamos a nuestras familias y a algunos forasteros que llegaban para quedarse-

La peli gris se veía igual de sorprendida que su amiga –y han durado desde entonces?-

El hombre asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa –vivimos en una ciudad que esta en medio de un camino que como quien diría solo lleva a un lugar, no habia mucha población aquí por lo que el virus no llego hasta ya días después, fuimos capaces de defendernos antes de que llegaran pero mucha gente murió aun asi, solo salvamos a todos los que podemos-

-Ya veo- comento la peli negra con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad –Me alegro por los niños que salvaron-

Si algo amaba Nico en su vida eran los niños, estos en verdad que la hacían sentirse de una manera feliz de estar viva, el ver la sonrisa de uno de ellos o simplemente saber que aun existían le daba algún tipo de esperanza

-Jejeje, bueno pero como dije, pueden sentirse como en casa, tenemos comida de sobra agua y energía, y si aun tienen algo de la niña que tienen dentro aun quedan tiendas con todos sus contenidos, es divertido pasear por ahí y ver la ropa aunque siempre sea la misma- comentaba el hombre de manera animada

El hombre era demasiado noble que casi hacia que perdiera la vista por la luz de angel que emanaba el tipo, pero como dije esto era bueno, aunque sea ya teníamos donde pasar la noche

-Siganme- sin mas el hombre empezó a caminar mientras que todas las chicas lo seguíamos, si bien era un centro comercial con por lo menos unas 100 tiendas o mas ya que media 4 pisos y cubria bastante terreno

Nosotras lo seguimos hasta el segundo piso donde al llegar los tiradores que antes estaban en este se empezaron a disculpar de la misma manera que antes lo hizo el hombre pero de manera mas breve, todos eran policía e incluso la gente que antes nos veía desde el cuarto piso nos empezaron a saludar desde dicho piso estos con un gesto amigable o simplemente dándonos una bienvenida

Al llegar al tercer piso nos dimos cuenta que era el piso en el que antes la gente solia comer pero como ya casi oscurecia la gente estaba en este haciendo fila en diferentes puestos de comida del lugar, claro todos servían lo mismo pero las filas eran mas para servir mas rápido a toda la gente

-Deben de tener hambre- comento el hombre con una sonrisa –Hay mesas vacias por haya que les parece si acompañan a los demás a comer?- pregunto por lo que asentimos pesadamente

Nos abrimos paso entre las mesas sin chocar o molestar a nadie pero estos nos saludaban ocasionalmente, como si fueramos la nueva compañera de clase con la que quieres socializar…. Raro

Al encontrar unas mesas nosotras las juntamos para poder sentarnos las 10 personas sin ningún problema

Solo que kisuke decidio que seria buena idea el ir a hablar con la gente para socializar con esta por lo que nos dejo solo a las nueve chicas aqui

-Que bonito lugar- comentaba Hanayo mientras veía alrededor el lugar, estaba lleno de risas y de bromas

-No me gusta- comente con un tono algo frio

Las chicas de Printemps me vieron algo confundidas al igual que Nico –Por que?- preguntaron las chicas con un gesto ingenuo

-Estoy deacuerdo con Eli- dijo Umi mientras tenia un semblante pensativo –Algo no encaja bien de todo esto, es raro-

-Pero solo raro- esta vez hablaba Rin – no significa que sea malo-

-En eso tiene razon la chica gato- comento Maki apoyando el punto de Rin

-Que no me digas asi!- le recriminaba la peli naranja mientras que la pelirroja solo solto un leve sonido de desinteres

-Solo pasaremos la noche…. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos tanto, nos iremos mañana a primera hora- dijo la peli morada con un tono que intentaba calmar al grupo pues mientras unos desconfiaban otros simplemente tomaban esto como una obra de buena caridad –quien esta a favor de quedarnos?- pregunto la chica

Tanto Rin, Hanayo ,Honoka , Kotori , Maki y sorpresivamente Nico alzaron la mano por lo que ellas rieron algo victoriosas

-Creo que nos quedamos por hoy Nya- dijo burlonamente Rin

-Si, creo que si Rin- contesto la pelirroja

-POR FIN ME LLAMASTE POR MI NOMBRE – decia con un tono que despedia lagrimas exageradas de felicidad

-ahora me arrepiento de ello- comentaba la pelirroja algo molesta pero divertida

Luego de esto se escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de la castaña y la peligris por lo que todas las vimos algo extrañadas

-De que se rien?- pregunto Nozomi con un tono curioso

Estas por fin se detuvieron de reir para hablar

-E-es que- hablaba Kotori o por lo menos eso intentaba por el hecho de que no podia formar las palabras por la risa que la invadia

-Todas parecemos una familia-

EL PEOR COMENTARIO QUE PUEDES HACER!

Sin mas todas las presentes que antes en su mirada tenían alguna actitud divertida o diferente a esta borraron su sonrisas para por fin tener un gesto triste o desolado

-V-Voy por mi comida- comento Rin mientras se levantaba de la mesa sin esperar a nadie

Esto mismo paso con todas las integrantes de Lily White y de Bibi, pero por mi parte solo me quede sentada en la mesa junto con printemps, estas tenían un rostro preocupado como si buscaran algo

-E-Eli, dijimos algo malo?- pregunto la peli gris con un tono algo preocupado en su voz, vaya que estas chicas no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que era un campo de guerra

-Claro que dijeron algo malo- conteste de forma fastidiada –Eso de familia no se dice a nadie, pero absolutamente a nadie-

-E-eh? P-porque?- pregunto Honoka con un tono confundido

-Una familia es algo que el 99% de las personas vivas en estos momentos no tienen, una que tuvieron que asesinar en su mayoría o que simplemente perdieron a manos de esas cosas, creen que alguien estaría feliz de escuchar la palabra familia en una oración?- conteste con un tono ya no molesto si no que intentaba hacer reflexionar a las chicas su error –A mi no me afecta mucho, apenas y tuve familia, lo mas cercano que tengo a una era mi hermana Arisa de la cual nunca supe nada y por ultimo de Nico y Maki-

En si era cierto, si alguna vez alguien que no fuera mi hermana , habia muerto de mi sangre no me importaba, mi madre , mi padre, son personas que creyeron que alejarme de ellos y de mi hermana evitaría los problemas que causaba, definitivamente odiaba a mis padres

-P-Pero no fue con esa intención- decia tímidamente Hanayo

-Lo se, se que ustedes han vivido como saben, sobreviviendo de comunidad en comunidad pero les preguntare algo, alguna de ustedes sabe por lo menos que es poder ser capaz de jalar el gatillo?- ante la pregunta todas las presentes guardaron silencio como si les diera pena responder y no las culpo, a mi me daría

-N-No lo sabíamos- susurro la peli jengibre con un tono triste

-no se preocupen, solo no vuelvan a tocar el tema y enserio no se disculpen por ello por que eso solo empeoraría las cosas bien?-

Después de esas palabras las demás chicas volvieron con sus respectivas bandejas de comidas, inclusive habían traido para mi y para las miembros de printemps

La comida transcurrio de una manera rápida y silenciosa hasta que llego la hora de dormir….. evidentemente aunque ese era el principal objetivo ninguna queria dormir con tantas tiendas por ver

Y asi fue como nos dividimos, cada una decidio ir por su cuenta a ver lo que le interesaba, aunque fuera ropa era algo que enserio queria ver, queria sentirme normal una vez mas

Las únicas que fueron en parejas terminaron siendo Nico,Maki y Kotori,Umi y por ultimo Honoka, por su lado Rin y Hanayo se fueron por caminos separados mientras que Nozomi hacia lo mismo

-Nozomi!- grite un poco a lo lejos mientras corria a la chica para llegar hasta donde estaba ella, esta me miro divertida

-Elicchi que haces? Crei que verias algo de las tiendas- dijo Nozomi en un tono divertido con su típica sonrisa, una sonrisa que desde hace un rato no dejaba mis pensamientos ni aunque yo lo quisiera, era algo un tanto extraño, pero la peli morada causaba curiosidad en mi

-Em…si pero- espera….. me estoy poniendo nerviosa? – no tenia con quien ir- me excuse pues no queria parecer torpe aunque por la cara que la peli morada me daba no lo lograba muy bien

-en ese caso quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto en tono picaro –Solas?-

Creo que mi rostro se puso algo rojo al oir como la chica hablaba, esta depertaba un nerviosismo muy poco común en mi, pero me gustaba

-Si no te molesta- le dije de forma firme pero por dentro estaba muriendo de vergüenza

Esta solo sonrio de nuevo –Entonces toleraras mis gustos raros?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo arquee la ceja

-Gustos raros?- pregunte

-sip, me gustan las cosas misticas y por ahí abajo vi una tienda de eso, quiero ir a verla- hablaba la peli morada con una gran emoción en sus ojos, vaya que si le debían de gustar esas cosas pues parecia un niño que estaba esperando su dulce favorito

-No tengo problemas con eso, tengo una Loli que siempre esta viendo cosas de idols por lo que esto debería ser mucho mas interesante- le dije con una sonrisa

Acto siguiente tanto ella como yo estábamos en una tienda de cosas misticas, ella veía todo con extrema cautela y entusiasmo mientras que yo seguía preguntándome para que servían los ojos de pescado que estaban en el frasco de agua, este lugar me daba escalofríos, incluso preferiría pelear con dos de esas cosas ahora que tener que ver ese tipo de objetos otra vez

-Mira Elicchi- comentaba una peli morada sacándome por fin de mis pensamientos "gracias a dios" para mostrarme lo que tenia en la mano

Esta era una baraja de Tarot lo cual se me hizo muy extraño –Tarot?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió divertida como si hubiera encontrado alguna especie de tesoro muy preciado

-Es bueno para predecir el futuro- comentaba mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de exhibición con una cara de una negociante –Pase al puesto de la vidente Nozomi porfavor- me decia con una sonrisa por lo que yo solo rei y me sente siguiéndole el juego de una manera un tanto extraña

-Asi esta bien?- le decia mientras me señalaba sentada en la silla –Con esto cambia mi suerte?- bromee por lo que la peli morada rio un poco para luego empezar a sacar cartas

-las cartas me hablaron de ti- decia con un tono misterioso fingido de pies a cabeza

-Asi? Que te dijeron?- pregunte de nuevo con esa sonrisa burlona

-Que tienes problemas con tus compañeras- bromeo ella pero era evidente que mi expresión sombria decia que no era bonito recordarlo….tantos gritos, tantas peleas, tantas discusiones tontas… AHORA QUE LO PIENSO ME TIENEN ARTA!

-Me dio ganas de golpearlas- comente de manera automática dejando de lado lo que estábamos haciendo por lo que la peli morada me miro divertida

-La violencia no es bue..-

-Oye Nozomi has visto mis dulces nya?- pregunto una peli naranja que se asomaba al lugar, esta habia salido de la nada

Nozomi solo le lanzo una almohada de uno de los sillones que le dio de lleno en la cara a la chica

-Auch, solo hubieras dicho que no y me habría ido- comento en forma de puchero para de inmediato desaparecer en la nada como habia aparecido

-Como decia la violencia no es la solución a todo- decia de una manera tan tranquila como si ignorara el hecho de que acaba de agredir a su compañera hace menos de unos minutos

-Mira quien lo dice- le dije a lo que esta me miro fingiendo enojo

-Yo soy la que se encarga de los comentarios filosóficos Hump- decia de manera divertida por lo que solo rei un poco para a los segundos que yo empece a reir ella hiciera lo mismo

La chica enserio me agradaba, era linda, carismática, rara y con cierta inclinación a la manipulacion, mas que perfecto

-Quisiera ser su amiga- aquella frase se habia escapado de mis pensamientos mientras que la peli morada me vio con unos ojos curiosos, en cuanto reaccione me puse roja hasta las orejas –Q-QUIERO DECIR-

-Amigas?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza con ese gesto de ingenuidad fingida que me gustaba por alguna a razon

Viendo que era completamente imposible para mi el poder deshacer lo que dije solo asentí con algo de pena –Nunca he tenido una amiga- dije en un tono triste

-Eh? Y Nicocchi y Makicchi?- pregunto a lo que yo negué varias veces

-Son mis amigas, pero ya sabes, ellas son unidas entre ellas y yo quedo como la tercera rueda- dije

-Y antes de…. Ya sabes esto- comento con un tono que no queria tocar una fibra sensible pero era seguro que no lo haria por lo menos no me gusta verlo asi

-Antes de eso…mi vida fue algo difícil, se supone que estaba en japon para criarme como una niña educada en medio de una civilización pacifica, esa fue la razon por la que mis padres me mandaron aquí- conteste con un tono algo deprimido –Peroo el problema es que ellos no me ponían ninguna atención, llamadas, mensajes, visitas, nada, por esa misma razon empece a cometer actos de los que no estoy muy orgullosa ademas de meterme en constantes peleas con gente que apenas y conocía, termine en una correccional ahí fue donde todo empezó, peron incluso en esos momentos nunca recibi la preocupación de nadie o por lo menos no tuve con quien compartir mis penas….- empece a llorar un poco pero de inmediato me pase la manga por mis ojos para limpiar estas lagrimas que se escapaban –Se que es una razon algo despreciable, el solo querer que se preocupen por ti, o escuchar solo tus quejidos…. Quien querria hacer eso?-

-Yo lo haria- contesto la peli morada con un tono seguro y sin su típica sonrisa sarcástica pues esta hablaba enserio –todos queremos que nos escuchen y que se preocupen por nosotras, es algo completamente normal-

Suspire pesadamente –Lo se, lamento que me hayas visto llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacia- me disculpaba

-no deberías disculparte por llorar- dijo con una sonrisa –Mas que nada deberías disculparte por que las lagrimas cubran tu hermoso rostro

Al decir esto podría asegurar que mi cara se perdio en un colo rojo por lo que solo desvie la mirada –Nozomi… no me gustan esas bromas- dije por lo que ella empezó a reir y yo le segui la corriente

-Si acepto ser tu amiga…. Me dispararas en el hombro de nuevo?- pregunto la chica que por fin podia mover su brazo con mas libertad pero aun le dolia

Solo rei de nueva cuenta para asentir –Si alguien te pone una bala en el hombro yo le pondré diez en la cabeza- le asegure con un tono divertido

Ella rio un poco pero de manera nerviosa –No se si decir gracias o asustarme por eso- comento a lo que yo solo respondi

-la primera?- le dije con una sonrisa –Entonces amigas?- pregunte

Ella asintió con una sonrisa –solo no le digas a las demás que se enojaran conmigo por romper una de las 2 reglas-

-Hecho

De inmediato la chica y yo nos pusimos de pie con la intención de irnos, esta hablando animadamente a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto piso donde estaba el área de dormitorios

 _"Asi que esto se siente…..esto se siente tener una amiga"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **Kotaroutennoujirewrite:** XD el típico que siempre deja que pasen los caps y luego se los lee en un rato :v

Me alegra que te guste la historia :3

 **Rebe13:** ya ves que Kotori dicen que es medio Yandere y se me ocurrio que seria divertido al menos ponerle una actitud asi

 **Marlon:** Kisuke es mi objetivo de Bulliyng en este fic Bv (digo hasta que me deshaga de el :v)

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

" _Un paseo mas… y algo extraño"_

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cara mientras que yo dormi plácidamente en una cama que se situaba justo en el cuarto piso, esta estaba en la zona de colchones que suele haber en las tiendas comerciales normales, me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo no dormia en una cama decente, pero por cuestiones del destino esos diminutos rayos solares golpearon justamente en mi cara haciéndome despertar poco a poco con un gesto de incomodidad

Me sente en la cama para por fin mirar a mi alrededor mientras me tallaba los ojos con sumo cuidado para no lastimarme, estaba adormilada, entonces vi una escena que me hizo sonreir

El ver como todos los niños, como cada uno de los habitantes de aquí dormían tranquilamente sin miedo a que algo los asesinara por las noches como solíamos pasar las noches en las calles

Pero sobre todo lo que me hizo sonreir fue mi grupo, estos compartían camas, Kotori compartia con Honoka, Maki con Eli, Nico con Umi, Nozomi conmigo (que cabe destacar que sigue a mi lado acostada pero esta profundamente dormida), y por ultimo Rin que habia tomado la cama mas pequeña

Todos y cada uno de los lugares habían sido sorteados, que digamos nadie reclamo por la pareja que le toco a cada quien excepto Eli que por alguna razon desde anoche se veía un tanto apegada a la peli morada que duerme en estos momentos

Por su lado Kisuke estaba en el tercer piso, este estaba en la área designada para los hombres pues que digamos no podían juntar a la misma gente con otro genero

Al ya estar despierta me di cuenta de algo, algo bastante extraño

Rin no estaba, lo que antes crei que era Rin durmiendo era solo su chamarra color naranja que suele usar sobre una almohada, vaya que debo de ser despistada para no haberlo notado aun estando medio dormida

Me levante de la cama y vi el pequeño reloj al fondo que aun servia pues este era de baterías, este apenas marcaba las 6:40, normalmente cuando no tienes escuela nadie se levanta tan temprano, con un poco de curiosidad fui a donde dormia Umi a la cual la movi levemente, tal vez ella sabría donde estaba Rin

pero esta casi de un solo golpe ya me tenia contra el suelo por solo tocarla, se despertó a una velocidad que antes creerías que estaba despierta desde un inicio ,Me habia aprisionado con un candado al brazo que probablemente me lo podría arrancar

-Auch!- me queje a lo que esta rápidamente dándose cuenta de que era yo me solto con una cara de pena

-Lo siento!- se disculpo apresuradamente mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y yo me sobaba el hombro –No queria lastimarte Hanayo

-C-creo que fue mi culpa por despertarte asi- le decia con un tono nervioso y adolorido sobre todo "Eso dolio"

Esta solo hizo una mueca de pena por haberme atacado de la nada pero casi de inmediato la cambio por una seria –Que pasa Hanayo?- pregunto seriamente

Ante el cambio de actitud tan brutal de la chica solo me puse algo nerviosa –E-esto….. – suspire un poco –Q-queria saber si sabes donde esta Rin-chan- pregunte a lo que la chica solo suspiro relajada como si no fuera nada de importancia

-Tranquila Hanayo, ella solo fue a vigilar- contesto amablemente, demasiado amable considerando que hace unos momentos casi me arranca el brazo

Pero la respuesta de la chica me causo una enorme duda –Como que vigilando? Hay gente que hace eso, no tenemos que temer por esas cosas- conteste de manera inocente

Ella solo negó mientras que miraba a los lados para ver que todos estuvieran verdaderamente dormidos –No hablo de esas cosas, hablo de vigilar a los de aquí, no sabemos que hagan o quienes son para empezar-

-P-Pero nos acogieron son buenas personas- conteste a lo que ella negó

-Demasiado buenas, incluso tanto que me causa desconfianza- contesto de manera automática y fría

-P-pero en ese caso no seria peligroso que mandaras a Rin-chan sola?- pregunte

La chica solo sonrio con un gesto divertido –Ella solo debe estar por las tiendas tonteando mientras disimuladamente vigila a los encargados- contesto con simpleza –Estara bien aunque probablemente aburrida si lo quieres ver asi

Casi de inmediato la chica se volvió a acostar en su cama que compartia con una peli negra que esta solo roncaba como un oso –Ve a dormir Hanayo, Nos iremos por la tarde, Rin estará bien- comento con una seguridad enorme lo cual me hacia preguntarme que tanta confianza se tenían una a las otras para llegar a tener fe por completo

La verdad la platica tan incomoda que habia tenido con umi me habia quitado por completo el sueño por lo que opte que si no dormiría seria mejor salir a buscar en las tiendas, no queria estar para cuando todas despertaran y se pusieran a pelear por tonterías, mas específicamente la pelirroja y la peli negra

Al salir solo me acerque al barandal donde podia ver los 3 pisos restantes, el lugar era completamente enorme incluso podrían caber unas 300 personas aquí sin problema alguno, los recursos no escasean, tienen electricidad solar y gente feliz…. Este lugar simplemente es perfecto

A lo lejos me di cuenta de que habia dos siluetas hablando las cuales para mi sorpresa era una peli naranja que vestia una camisa negra ajustada por lo que dejaba ver su delgado cuerpo, esta también vistiendo un calzado deportivo y un pantalón de mezclilla, por otra parte habia un chico de pelo negro que media alrededor de 1.75 y 1.80, este tenia una sonrisa algo divertida como si intentara socializar con Rin pero esta solo lo veía con una cara de fastidio que transmitia un "Ya te dije que no me importa tus malditos chistes Nya"

Estos estaban en el tercer piso y al parecer la peli naranja se canso de oir al chico y solo se alejo dándole la espalda sin decir palabra alguna por lo que Kisuke solo tenia un semblante derrotado

El chico desde hace un tiempo que sentía que no encajaba del todo en el grupo, este queria socializar mas con las chicas pues como decia lo dejaban mucho de lado…. No lo culpo, es cierto, en diversas ocasiones a intentado socializar animadamente con Umi, Eli y Nozomi hasta el momento pues dice que las demás les dan miedo

Este que estaba parado en el pasillo con una pequeña mueca solo se retiro hacia el lugar de los comedores… el solo

"T-Tal vez pueda acompañarlo." Me dije a mi misma, a mi me encantaba pasar tiempo con el chico como no tienen una idea y verlo de una manera tan derrotada me deprimia un poco

Con esa idea en mente me dirigi a las escaleras para de inmediato bajar por estas y al llegar por fin al tercer piso el cual era muy amplio por cierto empezar a caminar con una tranquilidad enorme, iba mirando todas y cada una de las tiendas pues que digamos no tenia mucha prisa, hasta que vi algo que me detuvo

En una tienda la cual era de ropa de mujer habia una peli naranja que sostenia un vestido en medio de ella y un espejo, como si estuviera viendo como le quedaba, ahora que lo pensaba ayer no tuve ni la mas minima idea del que habia estado haciendo la chica con su tiempo libre en el supermercado

Rin solo veía el vestido frente al espejo pero para mi sorpresa esta solo lo volvió a colgar en su lugar con un semblante deprimido aun apreciando aquel vestido tan lindo que consistía en un vestido verde color oscuro con algunos bordeados brillantes

-Sabes? se te veria lindo- entre de repente mientras que la chica asustada solo volteo por la voz inesperada que emiti

Esta al principio tenia un semblante de hostilidad pero al darse cuenta que era yo ese semblante se transformo poco a poco en un sonrojo que se noto por toda su cara, esta parecia haberse paralizado

-M-M-Me viste?- pregunto nerviosa como si lo que hiciera fuera algo malo

Ante el comentario solo asentí con una sonrisa mientras que ella bajo la mirada algo triste

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas lo cual era bastante raro –Empieza a decirlo no me enojare, ya no tiene sentido enojarme por cosas como esas hoy en dia-

Solo la mire confundida –D-decir que?-

-Que parezco un chico- dijo cortantemente y con un tono que reflejaba mucho rencor, probablemente no hacia mi pero hacia alguien…. -Se que los vestidos no son lo mio, y menos ahora que tenemos que correr por nuestras vidas como si no hubiera un mañana, pero ya lo se, asi que con toda tranquilidad puedes decirlo, no me enojare

-P-Por que te diría algo como eso?- pregunte inocentemente pero la pregunta parecio exasperarle de gran manera

-Como que por que?!- dijo molesta mientras tomaba su corto cabello con una mano –Mira mi cabello corto! Mi cuerpo es muy delgado y para finalizar no soy para nada femenina!-

-E-Em….. esto- me puse nerviosa por la actitud que la chica habia tomado, no era normal que una chica de apenas 16 años pensara en eso, si lo veias muy bien su cabello corto naranja y sobre todo sus ojos eran muy lindos, sus rasgos eran delicado y su cuerpo tenia una forma muy atlética pero de una mujer delgada…. Ahora que lo pienso Rin aunque caresca de ciertos atributos es una de las chicas mas lindas que he conocido –Y-Yo no te diría esas cosas-

-Mmm- esta solo emitio un gesto que decia "No te creo en lo mas minimo"

-Es enserio, yo no te diría cosas tan horrible como esas- conteste con determinación –Y-Yo solo quiero que podamos ser amigas…. Pero por que me lo impides?

-Todas son iguales- dijo con un gesto de aburrimiento –Las únicas que son diferentes son Nozomi y Umi-

-A que te refieres?- pregunte de nueva cuenta pero con autentica curiosidad a lo que ella solo suspiro algo cansada

-Te lo explicare asi, desde niña no era muy de usar faldas, preferia los pantalones de mezclilla o algo por el estilo pero hubo un momento donde sentí que podia usar una, dije que tal vez era momento de cambiar de aires, pero desde ese entonces fue cuando mi vida se volvió pesada, en ciertos momentos la gente me molestaba con que parecia un chico y cosas por el estilo incluso mas adelante empece a tener agresiones físicas de los que se burlaban de mi fueran chicos o chicas

Ante la explicación de la chica la cual no me esperaba para nada pude comprender un poco el por que tenia el complejo de no confiar en la gente y a la vez del por que no le gustaba que la vieran intentando usar faldas, pero como a una chica tan animada como ella hubo gente que pudieron hacerle eso?

Esta rio un poco como si le causara gracia la historia que estaba contando –Lo gracioso es que se los agradezco, el que hayan hecho mi vida miserable

-Eh?-

Esta me miro con una sonrisa que no reflejaba felicidad ni tristeza si no mas bien burla, esta burla no iba dirigida a mi si no se burlaba de las personas de su historia –Si no me hubieran molestado no habría comprendido lo malditamente desgraciadas que pueden ser las personas, pero sobre todo eso me llevo a aprender a pelear….. gracias a eso sobrevivi el primer dia en esta tragedia, supe pelear….. Tienes idea de cuantas personas me temian solo al estar en segundo grado de secundaria? Chicos y chicas incluso mayores ya no se metían conmigo y esas mismas personas el dia que todo empezó me pidieron que las protegiera como si fueran mis amigos…. Quieres saber que hice?

La expresión de la chica no se si me inspiraba temor o mas que nada nervios, esta parecia estar deprimida al recordar aquello pero a la vez parecia divertida del como el mundo le habia jugado en su contra

Asentí con temor a la respuesta

-Los use como carnada Nya~- con eso solo sonrio –Por eso no confio en ti Hanayo-

-Q-que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunte

Esta solo alzo los hombros –Todas tenían los mismos ojos de solo pensar en si misma y la misma actitud que suplicaba como un perrito…..al igual que tu en aquel edificio-

Lo admitiré, ese comentario de la peli naranja hizo que mi corazón se estrujara y que mis avances con ella se fueran directamente a la basura, mi animo habia sido simplemente devastado por aquella frase que decia que le seguía dando igual lo que me pasara…. Pero mas que nada me molestaba….

-Entonces Porque?- pregunte con un tono seco, tanto que inclusive la chica sentada aun sobre el suelo me vio de reojo

-Por que que?-

-Por que me salvaste? Si tanto detestas mi persona por algo que ni siquiera he hecho o que siquiera voy a hacer, te pregunto si tanto me detestas por que me salvaste?!- le dije en un tono molesto pero a la vez deprimido

Esta solo se rasco la cabeza algo aburrida como si lo que le dije no le hubiera entrado –Supongo que por que sentí lastima- dijo –Simplemente eso-

-Entonces no quieres ser mi amiga?- le pregunte a lo que ella solo arqueo la ceja como si no esperara esa respuesta –Dime que no quieres ser mi amiga y no volveré a insistir, incluso cuando lleguemos a Kyoto no te molestare o seguire

-Por que estas tan empeñada en ser mi amiga?- pregunto con algo de fastidio en su voz

-Yo te pregunte primero- le dije a lo que ella rio por lo bajo

-Bien, Bien, Hanayo por favor no me malinterpretes…. Yo jamas dije que no me agradaras, en cierto punto es cierto que me recuerdas a las personas de mi pasado pero no significa que por eso te deteste, creo que esa parte la exageraste mucho – sonrio divertida - Las únicas amigas que he tenido son Umi y Nozomi y claro que quisiera tener mas amigas, pero la época no lo permite, o por lo menos no tan fácilmente, los amigos de ser con quienes pasabas la tarde tonteando pasaron a ser las personas a las que serias capaz de confiarles tu vida, y eso es un requisito que casi nadie cumple…. Respecto a que si quiero ser tu amiga…- esta cambio su cara que antes reflejaba burla por una con una sonrisa –Me agradas mucho Kayocchin… incluso diría que eres la que mas me agrada de todas ademas de mis compañeras…. Pero no puedo confiarte mi vida

Yo solo me sentí entre feliz y triste pero diría que estaba satisfecha con la respuesta de la chica por lo que solo asentí –Entonces hare que confies en mi Jejeje

-Ahora te toca- dijo a lo que yo solo la vi confundida

\- De que hablas?-

Esta solo puso una cara de "No me quieras tomar el pelo" –No te hagas Nya- la actitud de la chica habia vuelto a ser la misma que antes –De por que quieres ser mi amiga-

Ante la pregunta me sonroje un poco, no es que la chica por haberme salvada se hubiera ganado mi cariño de la nada, aunque en si contribuia mucho a eso pero sobre todo la razon era otra

-Por que te admiro- le respondi con un sonrojo que fácilmente podría ser una alerta de incendio, en pocas palabras mi rostro ardia, por su parte la chica solo ladeo su cabeza con una cara que decia "Que dijiste Nya"

-Como que me admiras?- pregunto con un gesto de inocencia la chica

Solo suspire y trague pesado –E-Es que…. Me dio envidia desde el momento en que te vi, el como podias estar tranquila en un momento como eso, en ese momento solo era un poco de envidia pero luego…. Empezamos a viajar juntas, tu siempre con la misma sonrisa que se encargaba de animar a tus compañeras y de intentar mostrar que todo estaría bien.. pero sobre todo te admiro por la noche donde nos salvaste….. esa noche luchaste con todo lo que tenias contra Nico-chan y Maki-chan… ellas estaban dispuestas a matarte pero literalmente peleaste contra ellas aun sabiendo que era casi seguro que te matarían...solo lo hiciste por tus amigas, y luego de eso seguiste con la misma sonrisa de siempre… yo enserio quisiera ser como tu, ser mas fuerte….-

-Eres fuerte a tu manera- contesto la chica con un gesto animado –Si a mi me hubieran apuntado con un arma listas para matarme creeme que enserio hubiera soltado toda la sopa, pero por esta vez tu fuiste mas valiente , ademas me da un poco de envidia lo linda que eres- esto lo dijo no se si apropósito o simplemente salio de su boca pero me hizo sonrojarme de nueva cuenta, por que? No tengo ni la mas minima idea

-P-Pero yo creo que tu eres mas linda que yo- conteste con un sonrojo pero mas que segura de lo que decia, por lo menos yo quisiera tener los gestos que ella tiene ademas de que el color de su cabello es radiante

Esta solo se sonrojo e hizo un leve puchero –No, no, tu eres mas linda Nya-

Yo solo negué aun con la cara en llamas –tu eres mas linda! Tanto que me dan ganas de abrazarte

esta solo puso una expresión que decia "Oye soy una humana no un peluche" –Que tu

-No, Tu

-QUE TU!

-No, tu eres mas linda!-

Después de esos breves pero repetitivos diálogos las dos con un puchero en el rostro que a la vez estaba del color de un tomate empezamos a reir cada una por lo mismo

Las dos reíamos sin parar, esta estaba muriendo de risa pues se tomaba del estomago y ahora en lugar de estar sentada solo daba vueltas por el suelo mientras se carcajeaba

A los segundos que pasaron las dos dejamos de reir ya pero con la sonrisa que aun permanecia en su rostro y probablemente en el mio una mas grande "me pregunto…. Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes de esto….. que hubiera pasado?"

Esta se puso de pie viendo el reloj de la tienda el cual apuntaba que apenas eran las 7:30, muy temprano por lo que suponíamos que la gente aun no despertaba lo cual era útil

-Quien tiene hambre Nya?- pregunto mientras alzaba la mano al cielo animadamente y caminaba a la salida de la tienda, por mi parte solo la detuvo tomando su muñeca para que esta no diera ni un paso mas –Nya?

Sin mas solo jale a Rin al interior de la tienda mientras que ella estaba confundida del por que, casi de inmediato empece a tomar verstidos los cuales eran hermosos, por lo menos tome 5 entre mis manos mientras que la peli naranja me veía con un gesto que decia claramente que no sabia que estaba haciendo

-Mira estos- le dije mientras le mostraba los cuatro vestidos que habia elegido

Esta solo los vio detalladamente y luego con una sonrisa asintió –Se te verían bien Kayocchin Nya-

Solo rei por la inocencia de la chica –Son para ti Rin-chan

-NYA?!-

-Viniste aquí para ver los vestidos no? en ese caso pruébatelos- le dije a lo que ella solo se puso roja hasta las orejas

-I-Imposible, yo no podría usar eso, ademas cuando lo usaría? Cuando le este pateando el trasero a algún tipo?- pregunto con sarcasmo el cual era claramente una excusa para intentar alejar el tema pero no la dejaría tan fácilmente

-Sin peros, solo será probártelos y luego nos iremos, ademas que posibilidades hay de que vuelvas a encontrar un centro comercial que no este saqueado?- pregunte con un tono que poco a poco fue convenciendo a la neko

Fueron unos minutos de discusiones hasta que Rin completamente dejando su orgullo de lado se dio cuenta de que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se probara esas prendas, por lo que opto por tomar uno de estos de mala gana y meterse al probador

-Ya casi?- pregunte desde afuera del probador

-E-espera, esta cosa es difícil ponérsela- contesto desde adentro que incluso aquí afuera podia detectar el como esta se sentía avergonzada

"Y crei que yo era la chica mas timida que habia en el grupo" pensaba irónicamente

No fue hasta que la cortina se abrió dejando por fin ver a una persona que si la hubiera visto en otro momento probablemente dudaría que fuera Rin, ahí estaba ella parada con un vestido que estaba ajustado desde la cadera y se sostenia arriba del busto de esta, este era de un color blanco puro el cual le quedaba bien por la cara de niña inocente que tenia la neko

Por su lado la chica estaba completamente roja evitando cruzar miradas conmigo que por alguna razon sentía como si me sonrojara al solo ver a Rin… sonrojándome al ver a una mujer…

-Te ves….Increible- le dije a la chica que solo hizo un gesto incomodo de vergüenza

-Y-Ya me lo puedo quitar?- ante esto solo asentí con algo de gracia

Después de eso fueron muchas mas veces que Rin se probo mas y mas vestidos que elegia, ahora que lo pienso se sentía como si fuera de compras con alguna amiga, era chistoso por que las únicas amigas de la preparatoria eran Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan

-prometo no volver a quitarme estos pantalones Nya- decia la peli naranja con un semblante feliz pero que a la vez parecia avergonzado

Solo rei ante las ocurrencias de la chica aunque era claro que esta lo habia disfrutado de cierto modo, eso solo me hizo feliz

Ella y yo caminábamos directamente hacia la parte del comedor por los pasillos del tercer piso donde desde un principio estabamos, eran alrededor de las 8:20, duramos mucho probando vestidos por lo que la nocion del tiempo se nos fue de las manos

-Espero que sirvan arroz- dije en un intento de que dios me escuchara pero solo respondio una peli naranja que solo miraba a todos lados como una niña que busca que hacer cuando esta aburrida

-Prefiero el Ram…..- esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la chica estaba mirando hacia un lado en especifico

Al ver el lugar donde miraba vi que esta miraba por el barandal disimuladamente al primer piso, donde 2 hombre policías, parecían estar metiendo un costal negro de gran tamaño por una puerta de mantenimiento la cual estaba bastante escondida para no ser lo primero que alguien ve

Rin tenia la mirada fija en estos del como entraban y asi fue por minutos hasta que por fin los vio salir, ella tenia esa aura hostil pues se notaba que el saco que metieron antes ahora estaba vacio y por la forma en la que los hombres cuidaban a su alrededor no diría que estaban haciendo algo del todo correcto o por lo menos algo de lo que quisieran que nos enteraramos

Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peli naranja estaba moviéndose rápidamente pero de la manera mas normal posible como si solo diera una caminata apresurada, por mi parte la segui

-Quedate Kayocchin, ire a revisar- me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso –Si no regreso en una hora dile a las demás de esto- ella aseguraba por su instinto que algo tenían escondido y que probablemente no seria agradable

Era evidente que la chica pensó lo mismo que yo y aquello parecia sumamente sospechoso, pero no me daba seguridad de que la peli naranja fuera sola

-no, yo voy contigo- ahora bajábamos las escaleras del segundo al primer piso

-Bien pero con cuidado- ahora la chica con un pequeño alfiler que yo no se de donde lo saco, empezó a forzar la cerradura de la puerta hasta que esta por fin se abrió, esta me miro y yo con algo de nerviosismo asentí

Sin mas pasamos en el pasillo, este al principio era un pasillo normal, color blanco y con las luce parpadeando

El único ruido que se escucho fue el de Rin sacando un cuchillo por lo que la mire algo sorprendida –No te habían quitado las armas?- pregunte en un susurro pues no queria causar ruido

-Guardo uno debajo de la suela de mis tenis- dijo en un susurro pero esta con avanzando con la guardia en alto con el cuchillo –Por cierto ten- sin mas me dio un cuchillo de unos 15 centimetros, este era igual al que ella tenia en sus manos

Al final del pasillo vimos que habia unas escaleras que bajaban como si fueran a la alcantarilla…. Ella no dudo ni un momento en bajar mientras que yo no dude en seguirla

Mientras mas bajábamos mas oscuro se hacia… no fue hasta que llegamos al final de las escaleras que habia un pequeño foco que apenas y alumbraba

Lo que vimos ahí… fue horrible, tanto que incluso vomite mientras que Rin tenia una mirada asqueada

- _QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!-_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

" _No nos podemos quedar"_

-entonces que soñaste Umi-chan- comentaba a la chica que caminaba a mi lado mientras que esta solo se tallaba los ojos por el sueño

-Casi nunca tengo sueños por que siempre estoy alerta- esto lo dijo con un tono divertido el cual solo me hizo reir al igual que esta

-Eres rara Umi-chan- ahora hablaba Honoka que iba del otro lado de la peli azul esta comiendo un pedazo de pan que no se de donde saco como el 90 % de la comida

Esta solo rio un poco –No creo, mejor dicho es raro que ustedes dos puedan dormir tan tranquilamente- respondio divertida de nueva cuenta

En estos momentos solo estábamos caminando al tercer piso del edificio, caminando por los pasillos para ir a desayunar, de nueva cuenta me sorprendia como la gente del lugar dormia tan plácidamente, ya eran las 9:30 A.M y todos aun duermen, creo que en cierto momento nos acostumbramos a el poco sueño

-por cierto Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan no estaban cuando despertamos- decia Honoka con un gesto algo pensativo nada propio de ella pero que claramente era un juego

Umi solo sonrio irónicamente –Hanayo esta con Rin, o por lo menos eso creo, ella en la mañana la buscaba-

-Entonces deben de estar comiendo en la plaza- dije animadamente –Incluso puede que ya estén con Kisuke-kun

La peli azul al oir el tono en el que dije el nombre del chico solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad y algo de molestia –si, deben estar con el si es que ya se levanto-

Caminamos unos cuantos metros mas para luego llegar a la plaza de comida, esta ya estaba como ayer, la gente tenia varios puestos, las mesas estaban casi todas vacias y las ocupadas solo estaban reservadas por personas de la guardia y una que otra persona que no podia dormir

En una de ellas por fin vimos al chico que tanto queríamos, pero este solo jugaba con su desayuno con un tenedor, nadamas encajaba el tenedor en la albóndiga de su pasta para luego pasearla por el plato, este se veía algo deprimido pues ademas estaba apoyando contra su brazo que estaba posicionado en su mejilla

Por inercia o costumbre nos acercamos a el rápidamente mientras que Umi-chan nos seguía de cerca pero con la impresión de que no queria hablar con el pues que digamos ademas de con printemps kisuke no se lleva bien con nadie

-Kisuke-kun, buenos días- dijo Honoka a lo que el chico solo nos vio algo sorprendido como si no hubiera esperado que llegaramos, este de inmediato se enderezo y puso una sonrisa

-Que tal chicas, durmieron bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Te pasa algo? Parecias muy deprimido- le dije sin dejarme engañar por su falsa sonrisa

Este solo suspiro algo decepcionado –pues bueno….. digamos que mi intento de socializar con Hoshizora no salio muy bien y como las demás me mando al demonio- dijo deprimido –que hay de malo en mi que ninguna quiere hablar conmigo?- esto mas que nada se lo decia a Umi que estaba parada

Esta se encongio de hombro en señal de poco interés –No lo se, pero que digamos no son tiempos muy apropiados para hacer amigos- pero luego solo puso una sonrisa –Aunque Rin parezca las mas sociable es la que mas trabajo puede costar de nosotras tres y por parte de "Bibi" creo que seria Maki-

El chico volvió a suspirar –Bueno será al siguiente intento, tal vez intente con Ayase, se ve que es algo bromista, nos podríamos llevar bien-

-Alguien menciono mi nombre?- pregunto a nuestras espaldas una rubia que llegaba acompañada de la pelimorada y el duo tomate, tabla pero estos aun con un semblante adormilado

-Elicchi eres muy popular por aquí y eso que llegaste ayer-

-Voy por sopa de tomate- la pelirroja no se molesto ni en saludar pues esta se fue directamente a por su desayuno

-Buenos días Eli-chan- dije mientras saludaba a la chica –Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan-

-Vuelvo a oir un chan mas y enserio que me enojare- dijo Nico con un semblante aun mas molesto del habitual pues esta al parecer la habían forzado a levantarse

El chico solo rio un poco –tan amigable como siempre Yazawa- comento

Esta le dio una mirada asesina –No quieres que te golpee de nuevo la barbilla?- amenazaba mientras que le mostraba el puño y una vena de enojo salia de su frente de una manera muy divertida

Kisuke solo alzo las manos en señal de rendición, después de esas platicas tan al azar el chico nos ofrecio asiento por lo que nos sentamos todas sin decir ni una simple palabra pero con un ambiente calmado…. Lo cual no era común entre nosotras, la ultima vez las tuve que parar de que se mataran jeje

-Oigan y la chica gato y Hanayo donde están?- pregunto Nico mientras nos contaba a todas para luego poner un semblante confuso por que no eramos 10

-según kisuke-kun, Rin anda por ahí rondando y según Umi-chan Hanayo fue a buscar a Rin por lo que deben de estar juntas- respondio Honoka mientras esta solo bostezaba

-Y a que hora fue eso?- pregunto la pelirroja que iba llegando con su plato de comida, era algo raror que tan rápido te podian atender

-Como aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana- contesto el chico a lo que Eli abrió los ojos como platos para luego ver el reloj del lugar que marcaba ya las 10 A.M.

Esta solo se vio inquieta por un momento –Esperen, como que a las 7? Literalmente han pasado 3 horas y nadie las ha visto?- pregunto

Ahora que lo pienso es un muy buen punto, el lugar es gigante pero es algo raro que no las hayamos visto a ninguna desde hace 3 horas, aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho pues este lugar es seguro

-Probablemente estén por ahí merodeando como pareja acaramelada- dijo Nozomi divertida, cosa por la cual el chico solo emitio un leve sonido de molestia mientras desviaba la mirada

-No- dijo Umi que al parecer también se habia percatado del problema hace un momento, probablemente por la confianza que se tienen no lo pensó pero el que se lo dijera alguien mas la hizo reaccionar –voy a buscarlas- esto lo decia mientras se ponía de pie

-No vas sola- dijo Eli que al igual poniéndose de pie –te acompaño-

-no será necesario- dijo Maki mientras apuntaba al pasillo que llevaba a este lugar, por ahí venían una peli naranja de pelo corto y una castaña caminando rápidamente, normalmente diría que eso es bueno pero estas no se veian normales, o por lo menos no si las mirabas bien

Rin estaba con una mirada furtiva como si estuviera en una jaula con animales salvajes que la atacarían, esta miraba a cada guardia o habitante del lugar con una mirada que parecia analizar hasta el alma de estos, ademas sudaba y se veía un poco nerviosa o hasta un poco asustada pero lo mas resaltante y que casi era invisible era la mancha en su teni esta era un delgado hilo de liquido color carmesí, supongo que solo lo habre notado yo por que suelo revisar la ropa a detalle de pies a cabeza… mal habito de diseñadora supongo

Por su lado Hanayo si era un caso completo, a diferencia de Rin esta veía a las personas con precaucion pero algo de temor, sus manos temblaban como si tuviera miedo de algo muy pero muy grande, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor mientras que solo intentaba mantenerse lo mas cercano a la otra chica que venia con ella

-Que mierda….- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja que al parecer también habia notado el estado de las chicas aun de lejos

Estas se acercaban a una gran velocidad hasta que por fin llegaron hasta nosotras y sin decir una sola palabra se sentaron en las sillas vacias que habíamos puesto por si venían

No decían ni una sola palabra mientras que parecían que desconfiaban hasta de la misma pared

-Como les fue?- pregunto Honoka de manera animada ignorando por completo el estado de nuestras compañeras lo cual probablemente hizo enojar a mas de una

Hanayo temblaba de miedo mientras que Kisuke al notarlo solo hablo –Em….Hanayo te sientes bie…-

-Nos tenemos que largar de aquí, hoy mismo- dijo Hanayo en un tono bajo pero muy bajo como si solo quisiera que una persona en el lugar lo escuchara

Todas ante aquellas palabras nos quedamos casi congeladas y en silencio, sus palabras fueron tan frias y reflejaban tanto miedo que no parecia ser mi amiga –Nos tenemos que ir, esta gente…-

De inmediato al ver que mi amiga no estaba en condiciones de explicar nada mire a la peli naranja la cual solo estaba sentada intentando parecer lo menos sospechosa posible

-Rin…- hablo Umi por lo bajo

La peli naranja solo asintió con un gesto algo hostil a todo lo que miraba –Tenias razon- fue lo único que dijo mientras que nos hacia una seña con el dedo poniéndoselo entre los labios en señal de "Guarden silencio" –Lo hablaremos en un lugar mas privado, por lo pronto desayunemos-

-Por lo pronto debemos actuar normal- La chica se levanto de su asiento mientras que tomaba la mano de Hanayo que aun temblaba para impulsarla a ir por comida, estas se alejaron a unos de los puestos rápidamente dejándonos con una duda tremenda o por lo menos a Printemps pues se notaba que los demás grupos habia entendido a la perfeccion el mensaje

-Cuando?- pregunto Nico con un tono serio

-Esta tarde- hablo Nozomi con el mismo tono

-nosotras las armas- Hablo Maki

-nos encargamos de las provisiones- Dijo Umi

Era completamente increíble el como hablaban de una manera tan natural sin ni siquiera expresarse como querían, era como si ya supieran lo que la otra diría pero tanto mi equipo y yo no teníamos la menor idea de que pasaba, pero de algo estoy segura, si Hanayo dice que nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que hacerlo, ella suele confiar en la gente pero esta vez ni siquiera los queria ver….algo debio haber pasado

-Nosotras de la ruta de escape- conteste a lo que las chicas asintieron –Honoka, tu prepararas algunas cosas caseras junto con Kisuke- le dije a la chica

Se que no soy alguien que se entienda tan bien con la gente cuando hablan de este tipo de temas pero por esta vez lo dire, aunque no sepa por que, debemos salir de aquí

No tengo la menor idea de en que momento todas estábamos comiendo en un silencio mortal, ninguna hablaba, todas y cada una de ellas parecían desconfiar de todo a su alrededor mientras que mas gente llegaba

Incluso de los niños se cuidaban, cada una vigilaba a un grupo o por lo menos lo hacían disimuladamente

No fue hasta que todas empezamos a terminar con nuestra comida que nos levantamos de la mesa aun sin decir nada y nos fuimos de la plaza siguiendo a Rin y a Hanayo

La peli naranja aun tomaba la mano de la castaña con fuerza con esperanza de que esta no sintiera miedo pues al parecer se compadecia del estado de mi amiga

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegamos a lo que parecia un local de ropa deportiva en el segundo piso, casi al entrar Nico con un balón que habia ahí lo tomo y lo lanzo directo a la cámara de vigilancia en una esquina por lo que esta se rompió

-Vigilancia fuera- comento la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Que fue lo que averiguaron Rin?- comento la peli azul con un tono seguro o por lo menos eso intentaba

-Mejor pregunta que esa- dijo el chico –Por que dicen que nos tenemos que ir?-

Las chicas guardaron silencio como si se prepararan para escupir de golpe la historia

-Primero que nada- por fin hablo la peli naranja –tenemos irnos hoy por que…-

-Por que yo mate a una persona- hablo Hanayo con un tono casi quebrado mientras que la peli naranja solo parecio tener una mirada de pena e impotencia mientras posicionaba su mano en el hombro de la chica

-C-como que mataste a alguien?- pregunte algo asustada pero las demás miembros parecían verlo como si fuera de lo mas normal en este mundo y lo era

Rin con un ceño fruncido trago pesado –Fue por mi culpa…..ella mato a alguien por mi culpa

Creo que eso explicaría la mancha de sangre en el calzado de la neko

-Entonces que paso? Que encontraron?- cuestiono la rubia que parecia desesperada y cada vez mas preocupada

-Gente- contesto Hanayo –Gente…. Que estaban….-

-Habia gente muerta en ese lugar- complemento Rin –Es un maldito vertedero de cadáveres-

-A-A que te refieres? Como que vertedero de cadáveres?- pregunto Nerviosa Honoka pero esta vez todas en el lugar se veian sorprendidas por las palabras de mi amiga

-Un vertedero asi como un lugar donde los tiran?- pregunto Nozomi con un semblante preocupado que no mostraba ni la mas minima pisca de humor

Rin negó –no los tiran….. ellos mueren ahí incluso algunos de ellos son esas cosas….-

Eso nos dejo sin habla alguna, a que rayos se referia

-Creo que seria mejor si empiezas desde lo primero Rin- hablo Maki con un semblante que queria parecer calmado pero no lo lograba

La peli naranja asintió y suspiro –Todo empezó asi… Hanayo y yo estuvimos vagando por algunas tiendas, pero al tiempo nos aburrimos por lo que decidimos ir a comer algo a la cafetería del lugar pues según lo que habia vigilado este lugar no era extraño del todo, pero fue entonces cuando lo vimos , dos personas entrando a una puerta de auto servicio, a mi me parecio raro en un principio por que llevaban una maleta negra llena de alimento o por lo menos ahora se que era alimento, pero luego cuando salieron estaba vacia, eso fue de lo mas extraño que hubiera visto hasta el momento por lo que me dispuse a investigar

-Entonces fue cuando yo decidi acompañarla – siguió Hanayo –En ese momento dije que probablemente seria algo normal como un almacen de comida personal o algo asi, pero resulto ser un lugar que bajaba a una alcantarilla, por lo que decidimos seguir pues solo a ese lugar guiaba la puerta…. P-pero al llegar….v-vimos…- la castaña por un momento se cubrió la boca con tal de no vomitar de nuevo mientras que Honoka y yo le dabamos leves palmadas en la espalda

-que vieron ahí?- pregunto Nozomi exasperada

Rin solo fruncio mas el ceño como si quisiera matar a alguien en ese momento –Aquí no ayudan a la gente….. nos usan….. nos intentan usar como herramientas….

-…..-

-Ellos matan gente…. Dijeron que este maldito pueblo era unido antes de esto, el problema es que eran religiosos, creo que su religión los llevo a la maldita locura, vimos el como habia gente clavada a las paredes del lugar, como si los hubieran crucificado, con mensajes que parecían darles una ofrenda al mismísimo dios, algunos de estos les faltan miembros o tienen instestinos fuera, otros solo tienen un tiro en la cabeza y muchos de estos son esas cosas, ya que murieron y su cabeza no fue destruida, aunque la mayoría están muertos pues como saben mueren de hambre con el tiempo, esta gente es la que esta llegando aquí!, nosotras seremos las siguientes! Nos sacrifican por nada, incluso la gente del lugar participa, por lo menos vi como habían 35 nombres en 35 cadaveres diferentes, algunos inclusive de niños que hemos conocido aquí….. –Rin se veía de lo mas alterada posible mientras que por fin se veía asustada

-…..-

-Como sabes que son personas que llegaron aquí y no su propia gente?- pregunto Umi

Hanayo alzo la mano –E-eso lo puedo responder yo- dijo con un tono algo asustado –Cuando revisamos a las personas clavadas una a cada extremo de la pared resulto que habia alguien ahí, una persona viva pero ya con sus pies y manos traspasadas por unas estacas, esta dijo que escaparamos de aquí y que nos fueramos por la fuerza, que no avisaramos, que recuperaramos nuestras cosas y saliéramos, este dijo que al igual que nosotras llego hace una semana con la única intención de pasar la noche pero cuando se quiso ir al siguiente dia… mataron a sus dos amigos y el termino ahí

-Claro el murió a los minutos cuando lo quisimos sacar de ahí- comento ahora de nuevo Rin con un tono mas calmado

-Nos podemos quedar en ese caso- dijo Honoka –S-si no nos vamos no tenemos por que temer que nos maten

-Un problema con eso- comento Rin de nueva cuenta –todavia no acabamos, cuando intentamos salir de ahí tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente

 **FLASHBACK**

-Descansa en paz….. lo lamento- decia Rin mientras que con su cuchillo que empuñaba en la mano lo encajaba directamente en el cráneo de la persona que antes nos habia hablado –no quiero que te conviertas en esas cosas

-Hay que irnos- dijo Hanayo con un tono que evidentemente queria escapar del lugar y no la culpo

Ante eso la peli naranja solo asintió de una manera rápida y sin demorarse mucho iban a subir pero algo se los impidió

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto un hombre que nos alumbraba con su linterna y este empuñando un arma con la que nos apuntaba –Baja el cuchillo- le dijo a la peli naranja que solo hizo lo que dijo mientras que Hanayo al notar que no vio su cuchillo solo lo escondio atrás de su espalda

-Solo nos perdimos- comento la peli naranja, la excusa hubiera servido pero estábamos rodeadas por cadáveres de personas y esta se mostraba tan tranquila que era evidente que era mentira

El hombre fruncio el ceño era evidente que por muy locos que estuvieran no las dañarían pues siguen siendo religiosos y no matan a sangre fría

-Hanayo… el cuchillo- susurro mientras ponía su mano a su espalda y la castaña se lo dio

Casi en un reflejo Rin le lanzo el cuchillo directamente a la cabeza pero este lo esquivo con mucha dificultad apenas rozándole un pelo

Pero fue suficiente para que se despistara un momento y Rin se abalanzara sobre el, Rin era mejor peleadora pero el problema es que al estar en una alcantarilla sus movimientos eran muy limitados, por lo que no se podia mover a sus anchas

El hombre al recibir el primer golpe solto el arma y cayo al agua que nos llegaba unos centímetros mas bajo de las rodillas por lo que esta se hundio, dicho hombre era mas fuerte que Rin físicamente por lo que este después de muchos intentos logro golpear a Rin muy duro y de inmediato la tiro al suelo sumergiendo su cara por debajo del agua con intención de ahogarla

La neko parecia desesperada pues con sus manos intentaba encontrar una manera de safarse y poder salir a la superficie a tomar aire, era seguro que la ahogaría

Pero sin mas un disparo resonó en el lugar, mientras que el hombre caia al suelo y por fin soltaba a Rin la cual salio del agua para respirar desesperadamente

Por su espalda Hanayo que desde el primer momento busco el arma en el fondo del agua de la alcantarilla le disparo al sujeto por la espalda matándolo, por su lado la neko que solo estaba cerca del cadáver camino mientras que al salir noto que su teni tenia un leve hilo color carmín muy pero muy decolorado diluido con agua

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Luego de eso esperamos a que nuestra ropa se secara escondidas y salimos…En si matamos a alguien y no creo que duren mucho en darse cuenta de que falta- comento Rin ya con un tono mas calmado –Por lo que nos tenemos que ir lo antes posible y sin hacer el menor ruido-

-Entonces es eso….son policías entrenados por lo que un combate queda fuera de lugar en esto- comentaba Nico de manera pensativa –Los vehículos no los podremos sacar, llamaríamos mucho la atención

-Usemos el bosque- comento Umi con un semblante decidido –Estamos en un pueblo, el bosque abunda y es muy extenso por lo que nos podríamos mover por el lugar y acampar sin problemas hasta la próxima parada-

-Pero como saldremos?- pregunto ahora Maki –que yo sepa todas las entradas están vigiladas, y si decimos que nos vamos será donde nos querrán matar

De inmediato se me ocurrio algo –Usemos la misma alcantarilla- comente por lo que todas me vieron con cara confusa –las alcantarillas son ductos que pasan por todo el lugar, es excesivamente fácil confundir a la gente por ese lugar ademas de que es mas que probable que podamos encontrar una salida directamente a el bosque en el mejor de los casos

-Ademas de que ahí podría ayudar, hay buenos lugares que podemos usar para despistar a las personas si nos llegan a seguir- ahora comentaba Hanayo que al parecer se recuperaba poco a poco de la escena que acababa de vivir –Y escondites en un bosque creo que es algo muy bueno para todas

-Tenemos que actuar rápido- comento Eli mientras ponía ese semblante pensativo que tanto hacia dudar –Despues del bosque que haremos?

-Rezar por encontrar algo que sirva- contesto Nozomi

-Y las armas?- ahora hablo el chico de pelo negro –Si nos vamos a enfrentar contra una comunidad entera por lo menos debemos tener ese privilegio

-Las confiscaron, tendríamos que sacarlas mientras que las demás avanzan, por que si las sacamos antes no intentaran detener a las restantes…..-

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de sacarlas mientras que ustedes se adelantan, pero deben indicarnos los caminos- comento la pelirroja mientras que la peli negra solo le sonreía

-El duo NicoMaki de nuevo pateando traseros?- dijo divertida por lo que la pelirroja algo divertida asintió

-Bien..tenemos armas, ruta de escape, que falta?- ahora decia Honoka con un tono ya bastante centrado

-Trabajo en equipo- Dijo Eli –Y estar dispuesta a todo, esto lo digo por ustedes- decia Eli mientras nos señalaba –por lo menos creo que todas conocemos las reglas…. Si alguien se queda atrás no volvemos a ayudar, escapamos

-Pero si es Nico o Maki?- le dije a lo que las chicas mencionadas negaron

-No, esa es la regla por lo que debemos de respetarla si queremos sobrevivir- dijo en un tono frio la pelirroja

-Pero a la vez ocupamos ayudar mientras podamos, ya sea como apoyo o como ataque- respondio ahora la peli negra

-Espero que todas estén listas- comento Umi –Probablemente inclusive tengamos que matar niños…. Asi que se los advierto no sera bonito

-Je, ya le he vendido mi alma al diablo- comento Honoka en un tono casi burlándose de su miseria –No creo que hacerlo una vez mas haga daño

-Lo mismo de mi parte- comento el chico

-Y-Yo estoy lista- Hanayo

-Creo que le voy a disparar a unos cuantos- dijo molesta la peli naranja –yo voy

-Nosotras las alcanzaremos después pero podemos encargarnos de ello- dijo Nico –Vamos

-Harasho-

-Hump no me quiero quedar sola con unos psicópatas asi que voy-

-Las cartas dicen que nueve chicas son mejor que ocho- hablaba divertida Nozomi

Umi me miro un momento pues era la única que no hablo –Yo ire contigo Umi-chan-

Esta sonrio divertida mientras que cambiaba su semblante para luego mirar a las demás –Entonces escaparemos de aquí…..Bibi?-

Las tres chicas asintieron con una sonrisa

-Printemps?-

Con una sonrisa respondimos de manera obvia

-Y Lily White-

-Seria aburrido si no fueramos las 3-

 _-Nosotras no caeremos ante nadie!-_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

" _Primero lo primero"_

-Ya se dieron cuenta verdad?- preguntaba mi mejor amiga por lo que solo algunas asintieron mientras que las demás tenían una mirada de confusión

-Si, creo que ya- contesto mi mejor amiga la cual estaba de brazos cruzados sentada como todas las demás en mesa del comedor

-de que hablan?- pregunto la peli gris mientras que enserio me hicieron ganas de golpearla, como es que este grupo tan inocente habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo

-Mira a tu alrededor Kotori- dijo Umi a su lado pero esta con una mirada seria también mientras sujetaba fuertemente su tenedor como si estuviera lista para apuñalar a alguien con este

La peli gris solo hizo lo que la peli azul le dijo para de estar en un estado completamente calmado palidecer de lo que veía, la mayoría de personas alrededor nos miraban disimuladamente como si fueramos una presa a la cual matar…. Y eso eramos ahora que lo pienso

-Se dieron cuenta del cadáver- dijo Rin mientras comia una verdura de su plato de manera desinteresada como si ya lo esperara –El problema es que no saben si fuimos nosotras, todavía hay gente de afuera aquí-

-P-Pero no deberían interrogarnos o algo?- pregunto nerviosa la castaña

-No pueden hacerlo, por lo menos no nos pueden acusar de matar a esa persona- dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice –por ejemplo, que dirias si te acusaran de matar a una persona en una alcantarilla llena de cadáveres crucificados Pero que tu no lo hubieras hecho? Te estarían revelando su secreto por hallar al culpable por lo que mejor nos tienen vigiladas

-Nos vigilaran a la Kisuke probablemente lo ignoren pues el estuvo con las personas de aquí todo el tiempo, no lo tienen como una posibilidad- ahora hablaba Nozomi mientras se movia incomoda de su silla

-Creo que deberíamos conseguir aunque sea armas blancas- hablo Honoka para sorpresa de todos pero esta con una mirada fría y calculadora –Es cierto que tu y Nico-chan conseguirán las armas, pero si nos llegan a descubrir antes de tiempo en lo que intentamos salir-

-estaran desarmadas- complete por lo que la chica asintió

-Creen que guarden las armas de fuego junto con sus armas blancas?- pregunto Hanayo pensativa mientras veía a su alrededor para encontrarse con la mirada de muchas personas que parecían transmitir un "te voy a poner como adorno en la pared"

-Si, enrealidad seria tonto si no lo hicieran, digo, para que separar en dos habitaciones, en una puedes simplemente vigilar ambas- contesto de manera ironica Nico –Lo que es cierto es que necesitan armas-

-Puedo conseguirlas- dijo Kotori mientras alzaba la mano a la altura de su cara -Antier me ofrecieron ayudar en la cocina pues decían que era una buena cocinera cuando les di a probar algunos bocadillos-

-El primer dia que llegamos?- pregunto Honoka por lo que la chica peli gris asintió, este era el segundo dia que todo habia estado del carajo, ayer Rin y Hanayo mataron a alguien y se dieron cuenta de una terrible verdad, esa verdad nos obligo a quedarnos un dia mas con el miedo de ser asaltadas en media noche por la gente lo cual por suerte no paso

-Pero no le prohibirán trabajar ahí?- pregunto Umi con un tono un tanto pensativo mientras que parecia preocuparse de que la peli gris se quedara completamente sola con la gente psicópata de este lugar

-Como en el primer caso- contesto la rubia –No tienen razones para hacerlo, si lo hicieran seria extremadamente raro para nosotras-

-Buen punto- reconoci a mi amiga

-en ese caso seria mejor que ayudara ahora que esperamos el desayuno- dijo Rin –si lo haces ahora puedes esconder los cuchillos en algún cajón o algo para cuando los ocupemos estén a la mano-

-Entiendes el plan?- le pregunte a Kotori que con nerviosismo asintió para luego mirar a la castaña

-Me ayudas?- le pregunto a lo que Hanayo asintió con un poco de nerviosismo

Luego de eso paso algo un poco chistoso en mi opinión pues parecio comedia romántica –Ten cuidado Kotori/ Hanayo/ Kayocchin- tres personas hablaron a la vez, para mi sorpresa o ahora que lo pienso no tan sorpresa, los que habían emitido dichas palabras eran Rin, Kisuke y Umi, estos dos primeros diciéndole a Hanayo y la ultima a Kotori

Rin y Kisuke se miraron un momento de forma crédula como si se reclamaran mutuamente "Por que me copias?" para que luego el chico frunciera el ceño para Rin y solo desviara la mirada como si le molestara su presencia, Hanayo no entendio a que venia la reacción del chico ni la preocupación de Rin del todo

Por parte de la peli gris esta solo se sonrojo ante la forma tan preocupada que dijo Umi las cosas –Claro nos cuidaremos, verdad Hanayo-chan?-

Hanayo que reacciono un poco tarde solo asintió nerviosamente mientras aun seguía viendo a su nueva amiga en una disputa un tanto confusa con el chico que le gustaba

-entonces nos vamos- comentaba Kotori mientras tomaba la mano de Hanayo y la jalaba llevándola arrastras

-Ahora nosotras que hacemos?- pregunto Rin a lo que solo negué

-Hasta que estemos listas saldremos, será esta noche, pero para entonces necesitaremos las armas que nos proporcionaran-conteste a lo que estas solo asintieron decididamente –Hasta ese momento actúen normal y vayan a tontear por ahí- comente mientras me ponía de pie dispuesta a irme ,claro después de haber comido de mala gana lo que me dieron esta gente desquiciada, tenia que actuar…. Y desde niña que sabia hacer eso

Después de eso todas y cada una de nosotras nos dividimos con dos objetivos, numero uno, parecer que estamos actuando normal, numero dos, el poder identificar si es que nos siguen y evitarlos a toda costa cuando sea el momento de actuar

Yo solo me dedique a entrar en una tienda del segundo piso, esta parecia ser una veterinaria antes de que todo empezara, pero obviamente ya no habia animales ni nada por el estilo, solo algunos cosas desordenadas, esto era lo mas cercano que se sentía a mi casa, o bueno no es como si viviera entre animales, pero un lugar donde se hacen operaciones, salvan vidas….ya saben ese tipo de cosas… cosas que mis padres hacían

"No puedo creer que una Nishikino sea una salvaje como tu, nadamas mira como terminaste"

"Ellas me provocaron y Nico-chan me ayudo!"

"Yazawa….siempre yazawa, esa niña es una mala influencia para ti!, desde que la conoces has hecho cosas impropias de una persona de tu clase, antes de conocerla tu eras…"

"Antes que la conociera solo era una niña que recibia abusos de sus compañeros! Nico en ese entonces me protegio, Aun me protege y yo quiero protegerla!"

Vaya momentos mas intensos que tenia con mis padres, era un poco….. nostálgico, quisiera aunque sea tener esa pelea una vez mas o por lo menos un regaño o al menos ver su rostro o el de mi madre… los extraño mucho…. Nunca los volvi a ver después de salir ese dia enojada de casa….. es ironico el como las películas comúnmente tienen razon, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

En la mesa vi una bata blanca como la de un doctor solo que esta obviamente de un veterinario, ignorando toda cosa a mi alrededor la tome en mis manos y me la puse para luego verme a un espejo

-Asi me hubiera visto en el futuro?...- susurre para mi mientras me veía, una chica de pelo rojizo con una bata de doctora, me imagino si alguna vez podría haber vestido aquello en el futuro que jamas llegara

-crei que odiabas la idea de ser doctora- comentaba una voz proveniente de la puerta por lo que me exalte al ver que alguien me estaba observando, al notar la mirada de esa persona solo vi a mi compañera y a mi mejor amiga del alma, esa persona que estuvo a mi lado desde la niñez

-La odio, pero ahora creo que suena mejor que ser una asesina- conteste con una sonrisa amarga por lo que la chica avanzo hasta quedar unos metros cercas de mi para sentarse en una mesa

-Oye, yo queria sacarle sonrisas a la gente como idol, no sacarle las tripas- comentaba en forma de broma Nico por lo que solo rei un poco, nuestra manera de querernos era un tanto extraña por no decir exageradamente extraña, al momento de consolarnos solo le recordamos lo problemático que es su situación y que tan mala es, por alguna razon eso funciona con nosotras , el hacerle ver que tan mala y patética era, pero de alguna forma nos inspiraba a seguir adelante

-Bueno aunque sea eso haces bien-

-Ja, siempre he hecho las cosas mejor que tu- hablo con un ego que seguro tiraría un avión…..si hubiera

-En realidad siempre lo arruinas mas de lo normal- comente a lo que ella solo fruncio el ceño

-Como en cua…-

-Con rin en la tienda, cuando le robamos al hombre de las motosierras, asi y ya mencione cuando le dejamos caer un piano a nuestro vecino?- le pregunte arqueando la ceja a lo que esta solo desvio la mirada

-Lo del piano…..fue un accidente-

-Lo aplastaste…-

-No fue tan asi-

-Solo quedo un brazo entero y lo demás parecia pure de carne-

Esta solo se encogio de hombros –Bueno no es como si alguien lo extrañara, no tenia familia-

-Tenia un perro

-Por dios se comia las platas de tu jardín, no morirá de hambre- comento con un tono divertido –Ademas bien sabes que el perro lo odiaba por no darle de su comida

Las dos después de esos recuerdos tan estúpidos solo reimos de una manera muy exagerada, creo que con Nico-chan era con la única que podia ser honesta y con la única que podia ser yo misma

-somo un poco idiotas verdad?- dijo Nico por fin dejando de reir pero con un semblante un tanto triste –Sabes que es poco probable que sobrevivamos si nos descubren robando las armas verdad?-

-En realidad lo se- comente con un tono igual de decepcionado, pues que digamos la idea de morir no parecia muy buena –Pero lo lograremos, siempre lo hacemos

La peli negra rio -desde niñas

-Siempre pateamos los traseros de quien se lo merecen-

-O en su caso de quien no nos agrade-

-Esa eras tu Nico-chan-

Como una idiota como Nico podia llegar a ser mi mejor amiga? Como alguien tan pero tan egocéntrica podia llegar a considerarse una compañera?

 **FLASHBACK**

-Nishikino la riquita, por que en lugar de jugar a la pelota vas a limpiar un lingote de oro?- preguntaba una chica que solo me jalo del pelo, solo por querer jugar a la pelota con mis compañeros de clases

-Me lastimas!- le dije mientras intentaba safarme del agarre, pero inútilmente, siempre era asi, siempre despreciada por la gente por mi estatus social que desde un princpio no me interesaba en lo mas minimo

-Vas a llamar a tu guarda espaldas para que te rescate?- comento divertida la chica mientras mis compañeros reian a sus espaldas, yo solo me quejaba del dolor

De pronto una mano se poso en el hombro de la agresora –No, ya esta aquí- al voltear vi a una peli negra que tenia una sonrisa muy pero muy falsa que decia claramente un "Te voy a matar"

-EH? Niña creo que te perdiste, la primaria esta por aquella call…- no termino la oración por que de un golpe en la cara esta cayo como un saco de papas inconsiente, a la vez haciendo que esta me soltara

-Niña de primaria?! Debería de golpearte mas por eso, tengo 14 años me oiste?!- le gritaba con un enojo tremendo

-OYE!- ahora los chicos que eran mis compañeros se acercaban a Nico con la intención de agredirla, por su parte Nico solo puso sus dos manos en guardia y de una manera increíble hizo algo que nunca habia visto

Esta esquivo el gancho del primer atacante mientras que le respondio con un combo de 3 golpes, 2 a la cara y uno a la barbilla en forma de gancho mientras que al segundo solo se lanzo contra este dejándolo tendido en el suelo mientras que lo empezaba a golpear de manera repetidas en dicho lugar

Ese fue el dia que me di cuenta, Nico siempre me protegia, no importaba como, pero ella siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo

-Vamonos Maki- dijo mientras que se levantaba de encima del chico esta sacudiendo su mano como si le doliera por tantos golpes que habia lanzado y dejando atrás a 3 personas tendidas en el suelo 2 de ellos inconscientes y una adolorida

Yo solo asentí nerviosamente mientras que segui a la chica, se suponía que siempre íbamos a casa después de clases y ella solia recogerme para dejarme en mi hogar pues le quedaba de pasada

-Sabes? Deberías hacer algo con ellos- me dijo la chica algo preocupada por la escena que estaba armándose antes de que llegara –No siempre estare ahí

-No es tu asunto- conteste de manera arrogante-Puedo defenderme sola

Esta solo me vio con unos ojos que decían "niña terca"

-enserio? Por que cuando llegue te estaban agrediendo mientras tu solo pedias piedad- dijo de manera burlona lo cual me hizo molestarme bastante, no me agradaba que la gente me viera de esa forma -crees poder defenderte sola?

Esto lo dijo mientras que llegábamos a un pequeño parque que estaba completamente deshabitado

-Si, lo creo- conteste de manera arrogante….debo decirlo, aun en estos momentos me arrepiento de haber dicho eso

Nico solo suspiro mientras que dejaba su bolso en el suelo y se quitaba el saco de su uniforme para luego doblar un poco las mangas de su camisa como para evitar ensuciarse

-Q-Que haces?- le pregunte a lo que la chica aun con una expresión serena solo suspiro de nueva cuenta pero esta vez poniéndose en guardia de tipo boxeo, dos brazos a la altura de la cabeza y un pie tras otro con una leve distancia entre estos

-Dijiste que te puedes defender tu sola, asi que los brazos arriba- dijo incitándome a pelear por lo que yo solo retrocedi dos pasos nerviosamente

-Q-Que?

\- si no empiezas tu, lo hare yo-

Lo único que recuerdo de los siguientes minutos fue de lo peor, sentí mi mejilla arder y a la vez mi estomago siendo golpeado repetidamente, ademas de los multiples golpes en la barbilla, los ganchos a mis costillas, Nico me estaba masacrando sin piedad pues esta no se detenia mientras yo estuviera de pie

-Y-YA BASTA!- grite mientras lanzaba por primera vez un golpe que la peli negra esquivo como si no se tratara de nada

-No, con esto no basta!- lo siguiente que paso después de eso fue algo confuso para mi, aun me debato si me golpeo en la cara o si me golpeo con un gancho sacándome a volar, o tal vez ambos pero quien sabe

Ahora estaba tendida en el suelo, con multiples golpes, incluso con sangre corriendo por mi boca dejando un amargo sabor metalico con ese liquido, debo admitirlo, cuando desperté después de quedar inconsciente por ese golpe solo atine a llorar en el suelo de la enorme paliza que me dio la chica, la chica que consideraba mi mejor amiga

-P-Por que lo hiciste?- le dije a la chica que solo estaba sentada a mi lado como si nada hubiera pasado, esta solo veía el cielo

-Dijiste que te podias defender sola…- comento de manera seca

-No tenias que golpearme… no tan….-

-Tan como ellas lo hubieran hecho?- esta me miro con unos intensos ojos carmín pero que parecían estar apunto de romper en lagrimas –ELLAS TE LASTIMARIAN IGUAL O PEOR! PREFIERO LASTIMARTE YO PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE LO QUE NO PUEDES LOGRAR ANTES DE QUE ELLAS TE PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA!-

Al oir eso no pude evitar mirarla con algo de asombro –Nico..-

-NO SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ PARA PROTEGERTE! Y CUANDO ESO PASE…CUANDO ESO PASE AUNQUE SEA QUIERO QUE PUEDAS DECIR "Hice lo que pude" PERO CON EL ORGULLO DE NO SER UNA DEBIL VICTIMA!- la chica parecia estar sufriendo pero yo no podia dejar de observarla el como estaba al borde de las lagrimas –Eres mi mejor amiga…. Y no tienes una idea del como me duele verte sufrir…. Pero no siempre estare ahí….-

-Entonces que hago?- pregunte secándome la lagrima y mirando a mi amiga de una manera completamente decidida como si algo que hubiera estado esperando llegara

-mmm puedes cambiarte de escuela- bromeo Nico con su típica sonrisa lo cual hizo que toda mi determinación se fuera directamente al caño sustituida por una decepcion increíble hacia mi amiga

-Nico…- dije en forma de regaño por lo que solo rio para luego rascarse la nuca

-Puedes aprender a defenderte-

-No pienso estar dispuesta a que me patees el trasero para evitar que me pateen el trasero- Buen juego de palabras no?

Esta solo rio de nueva cuenta –no te enseñare yo… si lo hiciera terminarias muerta en una semana-

-Gracias por el animo-

-Pero se donde enseñan a defenderte, es una de las disiplinas mas usadas pero bastante útil- ahora que lo pensaba no tenia ni la mas minima idea del estilo de Nico

-Y eso es?-

-Boxeo

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y asi pasamos de ser las brabuconas de las brabuconas- dijo divertida la peli negra mientras que yo solo rei por lo bajo

-Si, creo que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas-

Esta sonrio acompañado de un lindo sonrojo –Junto a Maki-chan creo que no me importaría vivir en este infierno-

Ahora mismo es cuando un arbitro viene para determinar quien gana, el color de mi cabello o el color de mi rostro pues este estaba a un rojo vivo por las palabras de mi amiga

-Y-Yo no creo que deberías estar tu para que fuera feliz…- le dije en un tono tsundere –Pero me alegra tenerte aquí

-Lo se, soy la gran idol saca sesos Nico Nico Ni!- dijo con su usual pose de idol que usaba desde los 4 años según lo que sabia

-Mataste el momento-

-Siempre lo hago- contesto encogiéndose de hombros de nueva cuenta

Estábamos en un momento tan nostálgico que literalmente perdimos algo de vista

-Nico, Maki, ya es hora- comentaba una voz de una rubia que estaba en la entrada del lugar como si esperara que terminaramos de payasear para hablarnos

Las dos de tener un gesto completamente burlon pasamos a tener uno serio, quien sabe, esta podría ser la ultima vez que hablaba con Nico tan animadamente, pero que digamos eso no es muy importante ahora

De inmediato tanto nico como yo nos acercamos a Eli para salir con esta de la tienda y empezar a caminar por los pasillos

-Como va todo?- pregunte a la rubia que solo asintió

-Rin y Nozomi se han encargado de la cocina, han saqueado varios puestos de maneras variadas para que no se den cuenta de inmediato, por lo que digo que tenemos comida para una semana por lo menos, contando que somos 10 claro

-Entonces en cuestión de provisiones estaremos bien….. el agua?-

-Honoka y Umi están en eso, estaban llevando varias cantimploras que encontraron en una tienda, estas las están llenando para no sufrir por falta de agua-

-Perfecto- dije casi de una forma animada, todo iba completamente bien pero se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle de nueva cuenta

-ustedes están listas?- nos pregunto

Lo habia olvidado pero el plan era algo suicida para nosotras, a las 11 P.M empezaríamos con esto, las 7 chicas y el chico que sigue siendo un extra que el autor se niega a matar, correrían directamente por las alcantarillas guiadas por kotori, estas buscaran una forma de salir mientras que Nico y yo solo nos encargaremos de ir por las armas en lo que las demás hacen lo ya mencionado, como dije no es el mejor plan del mundo pues tiene bastante fallos

Ahora que estamos siendo vigiladas hay una inmensa probabilidad de que descubran a las chicas en plena huida, pero para eso están las armas que Hanayo y Kotori saquearon, pero de igual manera no es muy útil un cuchillo contra una bala que digamos

Siguiente problema y este era seguro, tendríamos que neutralizar dos guardias armados Nico y yo de manera rápida, precisa y sigilosa, esto seria difícil considerando que estos tipos están entrenados y podrían avisar a los demás, si esto llega a pasar que es lo mas probable no habrá opción, Nico y yo tendremos que escapar con las armas siendo perseguidas por una docena de policías religiosos psicópatas con serios problemas de moralidad y sentido común

Para guiarnos Eli nos dejara unos dibujos en las rutas que tomaran, o las rutas que se pueden tomar, en cualquier caso saldríamos por otro lado y en el mejor de los casos iríamos en el mismo camino que ellas

De igual manera vieras como lo vieras esto era algo suicida y lo peor del caso es que lo hacíamos para salvar a unas desconocidas que pensábamos sacrificar cuando nos parezcan inútiles, inclusive le recomendé en cierto momento a Eli sacrificarlas para que nos dieran tiempo de escapar o delatar a Rin para que esta fuera asesinada y nosotras quedaramos limpia, pero creo que cierta cercanía que esta teniendo últimamente con la peli morada le ha nublado la moral por completo, en cualquier caso tanto Nico como yo sabemos que carnada es carnada vean de donde lo vean

-Si lo estamos- comento la peli negra mientras solo parecia prepararse para golpear la primera cosa que apareciaera frente suyo

-Estan seguras de que podrán con esto solas?- pregunto con un tono preocupado –Digo, podría ayudarlas, ya saben que somos buen equipo las 3, somos Bibi

-hazme un favor y no vuelvas a decir ese nombre que sigo sin comprender de donde sacaste- le dije a la chica de manera burlona, por lo que ella solo rio un poco –Pero para completar tu pregunta es simple, tanto Umi como tu son las mejores peleadoras cuerpo a cuerpo de todas, Rin es buena al igual que nosotras pero no a su nivel y que digamos tienen que proteger a una peli morada, Un peli jengibre , una peli gris, una castaña y un chico, que es lo que comparten? Que todas las antes mencionadas son una bola de inútiles en cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no harán absolutamente nada mas que guiar y llevar equipaje en las espaldas, en pocas palabras eres les tienes que ayudar-

-Tus papas no te enseñaron a no ser grosera- dijo Eli divertida del como dije las cosas –pero bien, si ustedes dicen que pueden… quien soy yo para meterme entre un tomate y su tabla?

-HEY!- gritamos en unisonido por lo que la chica rio

-Entonces nos vemos en el otro lado?- pregunto mientras nos daba la espalda –tengo que ayudar con los preparativos por lo que probablemente esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos aquí adentro

Tanto la peli negra como yo sonreímos de manera nostálgica

- _Nos vemos del otro lado-_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

" _Que esperan una invitación?... CORRAN!"_

El sol ya se estaba ocultando lo cual para nosotras fue una eternidad, y quien nos culparía por tomar el tiempo de una manera tan lenta? Estábamos a punto por saltar a un pozo sin fondo si esto salia mal asi que no era muy alentador

Tanto mi amiga y compañera estábamos acostadas en una cama de las del cuarto piso (la cual pertenece a la sección de dormitorios) simulando estar dormida mientras veíamos a ocho personas del otro lado que al igual que nosotras fingían estar durmiendo pero era mas que obvio que no nos movíamos para mezclarnos con la gente

-Hora?- susurro una voz desde el otro colchón la cual reconoci como la de Umi

Maki a mi lado vio su reloj para de inmediato poner una expresión seria -10:50-

A las 11 P.M empezaba nuestra operación la cual era bastante peligrosa pero sobre todo para Maki y para mi, pues las dos entraríamos a la boca del lobo donde esperábamos poder tomar unas cuantas armas si era posible

-Ahora?- pregunto Honoka desde otro colchón mientras aun mantenía su posición fingiendo estar dormida

-Si…-

Fue impresionante el como cada una de las chicas se levanto a una velocidad tan veloz que diría que superamos algun record para cambiarnos y tomar nuestras cosas, pero lo mas impresionante de todo es que no habíamos hecho ni el mas minimo ruido por lo que no alertamos a nadie

En cuanto todas estuvieron listas por puro instinto hechamos a correr en el pasillo escondiendonos repetidas veces en locales para evitar que los guardias que vigilaban nos vieran, en una parada Kotori saco unas bolsas de una de las bodegas del local y la abrió

-Las escondi aquí para recogerlas cuando nos fueramos- dijo la chica peli gris mientras que lo que habia en la bolsa era por lo menos 20 cuchillos los cuales tomamos, Rin tomo 4 de estos pues esta según sabíamos era buena con su punteria, Eli tomo 2 al igual que Umi, Maki y yo tomamos uno pues nosotras no sabíamos pelear con armas blancas mientras que el resto se lo dividieron entre los miembros faltantes

-Bien hecho- dijo Umi mientras que al igual de la bodega sacaba cuatro mochilas negras –Provisiones y agua, Printemps, ustedes lo llevaran, incluyéndote a ti Nozomi, Eli, Rin y yo tendremos que tener movilidad si algo pasa

-No hay problema

-De igual manera cargaba en mi tienda antes-

-p-puedo hacerlo-

-Ara ara y crei que tenia VIP-

-Entonces es todo?- pregunto Maki mientras que esta guardaba uno de los cuchillos en su pantalon de cuero

-Si-

-Esto se pondrá feo- comente yo con la idea de que pasaría lo peor, si algo he aprendido desde niña es que siempre espera lo peor y si esto sucede estaras lista para recibirlo directo en la cara, después de aquel pensamiento mire a Maki la cual hizo lo mismo para asentir –Nos toca?-

-Si, creo que nos toca- contesto la pelirroja con un gesto algo nervioso pero decidido

Mire a las demás miembros de nuestro grupo –Vayanse en cuanto salgamos de aquí, necesitamos señales en los tuneles-

-Estaran ahí- aseguro Eli con un "Harasho" como ultima palabra

-En ese caso nos vamos- dijo Maki mientras que esta se dirigía a la salida del local y yo la seguía –Suerte del otro lado

-Lleguen vivas tontas- comento Eli mientras que asentimos y después de esto a una velocidad tanto la pelirroja como yo salimos disparadas corriendo por los pasillos

La chica y yo evitamos a repetidos guardias los cuales al parecer eran muy estúpidos pues estos no nos veian ni nos oian aun estándo excesivamente cerca de estos, me preocupaba mucho por como podrían salir las cosas pero no fue hasta que llegamos al almacen en el tercer piso al final de este que por fin pudimos tranquilizarnos un poco

Maki de inmediato intento abrir el almacen pero esta forcejeo con la puerta –Maldita sea…. Tiene seguro-

-A un lado- le dije mientras quitaba a Maki del lugar para sacar un pequeño alambre de mi bolsillo e introducirlo a la cerradura para empezar a intentar abrirla

Maki me miro algo sorprendida y con un semblante confundido –Desde cuando sabes abrir cerraduras?-

-Desde que la Niña gato me enseño a cambio de unos dulces- bromee mientras seguía en mi labor pero esto era mucho mas difícil que las cerraduras que la peli naranja me enseño a abrir (Rin sabe abrir tanto puertas de autos, normales, Etc) por lo que esto seria tardado

Los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas y eso no me alentaba mucho que digamos pero solo seguía intentando, hasta que por fin logre dar en el clavo….. ahora solo faltaría forzarla un poco ma…

-Nico-chan Viene alguien….!- susurro alertada Maki diciéndome que teníamos que escondernos dentro de uno de los locales que habia en el lugar pero lo ignore

-No tenemos tiempo, si pierdo el progreso que llevo tendre que empezar de nuevo y esto durara bastante, perderemos a las demás en el transcurso

-Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto un hombre que poco a poco iluminaba el pasillo elevando la linterna, pero para cuando la elevo completamente solo vio un pasillo completamente vacio

Tanto Maki como yo habíamos entrado al almacen, este tenia un tamaño excesivamente grande, tanto que era una habitación que podrían caber unas 7 personas, pero sobre todo me quede impresionada con lo que vi

-Cuantas armas…..- comento Maki mientras que veía a su alrededor, estos tipos no parecia que querían defenderse, parecia que podrían masacrar a 1,000 personas con tantas cajas de municion y las armas que tenían

En la pared habia tanto fusiles de asaltos, escopetas, francotiradores, pistolas, ballestas e inclusive hachas o simplemente bats de beisbol, lo que buscaras de la clase o tipo que quisieras estaban ahí

Las balas estaban agrupadas en 5 mesas estas en cajas de por lo menos 6 por fila lo cual eran aproximadamente…. Que sigue de 4,000?

Ya casi después de ver el lugar solo reaccione un poco –Debemos buscar nuestras armas, aunque quisiéramos llevarnos esto no podríamos, es demasiado para dos niñas- comente a lo que la pelirroja al igual saliendo de su trance decidio hacerme caso para de inmediato empezar a buscar en los multiples casilleros o cajas que habia por ahí

Buscamos casilleros por casillero pero todos vacios hasta que por fin uno de estos tenían lo que queríamos –Bingo

En el casillero habia una mochila negra muy grande en la cual solíamos meter toda las armas que no fueran de fuego y alguna que otra pistola de repuesto, también habia un estuche negro el cual era mas que evidente que era el que contenia el francotirador de la Rubia, al lado de esta habia tanto unas pistolas con silenciadores, una escopeta y una pequeña arma automática, estas armas pertenecientes a Lily White

-Encontre lo demás- decia Maki en otro casillero, este contenia una katana en su funda, tanto como un cinturón el cual tenia dos cuchillos de estilo militar

Sonrei instintivamente, lo lograríamos

-Pero las chicas nueva…..-

-Printemps-

-Quien mierda se encargo de los nombres?!- dijo exasperada Maki ya que detestaba esos nombres pero al ver mi cara de insistencia esta solo suspiro y cerro sus ojos muy molesta –Printemps no tiene armas o si?-

-Ya ves? No es tan difícil dejar tu tsundere interior de lado por un rato- le bromee a la chica la cual solo se sonrojo

-Tsundere?!-

-Como sea, es cierto- dije ignorando el enojo de mi amiga –esas chicas no tiene armas, necesitamos conseguirles algo- alrededor habia decenas de armas y algunas muy poderosas y buenas

-Que te parecen escopetas?-

-No creo que les guste la cercanía- comente mientras seguía inspeccionando

-Tampoco creo que sean capaces de manejar una de larga distancia si apenas Eli, puede-

Que cosa les podría quedar bien a las chicas?... por que no…..

-Mira esto- dije mientras bajaba una ballesta de un estante de la pared –esto le podría quedar a Hanayo no crees?-

-Podria ser, pero la municion…

-Llevaremos suficiente- le asegure

Luego de eso Maki vio mas detenidamente para luego abrir los ojos y bajar un rifle de asalto, este no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño ademas de que era bastante básico para usarlo sin mucho que entender mas que saber apuntar, esta me vio y rápidamente sonrio

-Kotori- dijimos las dos a la vez

A Honoka por no tener ninguna habilidad o gusto en común le llevamos un par de armas normales las cuales eran pistolas calibre 22

-Tenemos todo?-

-No- conteste mientras buscaba en una pequeña caja

-Nico deja los dulces- decia Maki mientras parecia buscar algo en una oficina

-Si les vamos a robar en que nos afecta?- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Buen punto

Después de saquear todo el contenido de un cofre que parecia ser de contrabando pues este tenia un sinfín de dulces solo mire a Maki con una gran sonrisa la cual noto

-Creo que ahora pode….

Iba a hablar pero de la nada se empezaron a escuchar gritos a fuera del lugar muy alertados

-LA RUBIA Y LA PELI GENGIBRE FUERON VISTAS EN LA ENTRADA DEL SUBTERRANEO!- grito uno afuera avisándole a sus hombres de incidente y sin querer a nosotras, pues esto era malo…..

-Van a venir por las armas- dijo Maki con terror mientras que sus ojos reflejaban impotencia, era probable que no saliéramos de esta pero no me rendiría, no después de llegar tan lejos

En eso la puerta se abrió, mientras que 5 hombres venían completamente con la intención de tomar un arma pero estos lo único que vieron fue a una pelirroja y a una peli negra en el lugar por lo que se quedaron casi boquiabiertos

Ante esto lo único que pude hacer fue sonreir nerviosamente…. –Nico Nico Ni?-

-HAY DOS AQ….-Uno iba a hablar pero no se lo permiti pues casi de inmediato me abalance contra el dándole una patada en la zona mas blanda que tenia haciendo que este cayera adolorido

-MALDITA ENAN…..- el otro hombre iba a hablar pero Maki rápidamente se lanzo contra el y lo golpeo tres veces en el rostro para la cuarta rematarlo con un golpe mucho mas duro

-Yo soy la única que le puede decir enana!- le grito Maki mientras retrocedia y veíamos a los tres hombres en la entrada estos con un rostro precavido

-Niñas….. tranquilícense…- dijo uno de los tipos intentando negociar

Casi en en ese momento solo rápidamente abri uno de los compartimientos de la mochila negra que teníamos y saque de uno de ellos una lata –Te lo regalo- dije mientras le lanzaba dicha lata pero quitándole un pequeño seguro, este hombre la atrapo sin problemas para luego verla –Maki…-

-Lo se- sin mas las dos nos tapamos los oídos y cerramos los ojos, amabas cosas haciéndola con suma fuerza pues sabíamos que pasaría

-Que es est...- la lata exploto de lleno para soltar un gran chillido y un destello que de inmediato dejo a los hombre cegados y a nosotras aunque nos hubiéramos tapado los oídos también nos afecto un poco por la cercanía con la que detono

-Como extrañaba mis granadas aturdidoras- dije con una sonrisa pero aun con los oídos algo tapados

-QUE DIJISTE?!- pregunto Maki que al igual que yo estaba sorda temporalmente

-NADA!-

-A ESTA BIEN!-

Me rei un poco pero no fue hasta que vi que los hombres por fin se estaban recuperando que reaccione –SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ

-QUE?!

Al ver la idiotez de mi compañera que se supone que es la genio, prodigio, lista o como le quieran decir, solo la tome de la mano cargando entre ella y yo las mochilas que llevaban las armas para luego estar en la puerta

Los hombre por fin se ponían de pie un poco atudidos mientras nos veian en la entrada –Les gusta jugar a las traes?- de mi mochila volvi a sacar un objeto al cual le quite el seguro y lo lance contra uno de los sujetos al cual le pego en la cabeza, casi al momento que lance cerre la puerta de lleno pues no seria muy bonito lo que pasaría

-GRANADA!- en cuanto se escucho el grito de los hombres se escucho una gran explosión dentro de la habitación en donde antes estábamos, pero Maki y yo ya estábamos corriendo a toda prisa

-UNA GRANADA?! NICO NECESITAS TERAPIA; YO TE LA PAGO CON UN DEMONIO!- grito la pelirroja a mi lado pues que digamos ya no importaba mucho si hacíamos ruido considerando que explotamos una habitación

-No seas aburrida, les dije que si les gustaba jugar y ellos dijeron que si-

-No dijeron nada!

-son pequeños detalles-

-HAYA ESTAN DOS!- grito alguien desde el segundo piso osea uno mas abajo que el nuestro mientras que este tenia un rifle con el cual nos apunto

Pero este nunca disparo pues Maki sacando una granada de nueva cuenta de la mochila que yo traia se la lanzo al sujeto matándolo en cuanto dicho objeto llego con este y exploto, ademas de que destruyo el pasillo de abajo o por lo menos esa parte

-Y yo soy la loca?- dije mientras que ahora sacaba mi pistola de la mochila para empuñarla con mis dos manos

-Que? Se supone que debemos defendernos-

Después de esa leve platica tanto Maki como yo empezamos a correr a una velocidad bastante alta, pero cada una con la arma en mano por si habia que matar a alguien, teníamos que llegar a el primer piso para lograr escapar a las alcantarillas, pero esto no era fácil

Bajamos al tercer piso sin contratiempo alguno pero no fue hasta que llegamos al segundo que paso algo que me helo la piel

-Apunten!- desde lo alto en el cuarto y tercer piso habían sujetos los cuales nos apuntaban con armas y estos eran residentes del lugar incluso creo que vi a un niño de 13 años empuñando un arma, pero esto no fue en si lo que me preocupo , estábamos rodeadas y que digamos no somos mas rapidas que una bala

"Se acabo" pensé en ese instante

-FUEGO!-

-NICO-CHAN!- grito Maki mientras que esta me tomaba entre sus brazos para luego saltar de el segundo piso, ella siempre llendo debajo de mi por lo que cuando golpeamos contra el suelo cai sobre la chica

Esta se habia lanzado asi para protegerme de la caída, acto siguiente escuche como disparos se escuchaban en el lugar, pero en ese momento solo me concentre en mi amiga pues ahora no tenían angulo para darnos

-MAKI!- dije desesperadamente mientras que esta solo parecia lastimada de gravedad un hilo de sangre salia de su boca

-C-Creo que me quebré 3 costillas- dijo para luego toser secamente y con gran dolor –Ademas creo que mi hombro se disloco-

-Estupida….. por que hiciste eso?!- le pregunte desesperada mientras que ella solo rio un poco

-Por que mas? Eres la persona mas importante de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa –quien pensaría que una idiota como tu seria algo asi para mi….- esta solo tenia un gesto adolorido muy severo –Gracias por todo Nico-chan…-

-DE QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS HABLANDO?! NO HABLES COMO SI FUERA LA ULTIMA VEZ!- le grite mientras que mis ojos empezaban a inundarse de lagrimas

-Escapa de aquí….. Nico….. por favor escapa- me pedia la chica

-Ni lo pienses- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas de los ojos para de inmediato ponerme de pie, pero tomando a Maki entre mis brazos para luego subirla a mis hombros –Saldremos de aquí las dos!

Esta solo me vio sorprendida y molesta –POR UNA MALDITA VEZ ESCUCHA LO QUE DIGO! SI ME LLEVAS SOLO TE ATRASARAS! NO ESCAPARAS TU TAMPOCO

Ignorando cualquier reclamo de la chica solo empece a correr con la mayor fuerza que podia en mi cuerpo aun cargando tanto a Maki como las mochilas, esto era una azaña increíble pues casi iba a un pas veces mas lento que como podría ir, pero no dejaría a mi mejor amiga a morir, no dejaría a la chica de la que me habia enamorado a solo morir

Corriendo hacia la puerta que conducia a las alcantarillas entre en dicha puerta mientras varios disparos se escuchaban alrededor o cerca mio, pero no eran precisos pues como dije antes los residentes no sabían disparar

Al llegar a dicha puerta solo la abri para de inmediato con un tubo de metal que arranque de la pared (Pues este estaba oxidado) lo atore en la puerta de la entrada para conseguirnos el mayor tiempo posible que fuera posible, era cierto lo que dijo Maki, con ella no escaparia por lo menos no de la forma habitual, pero debía de intentarlo usando todos mis recursos a mi disposición, cuando bajaba las escaleras al alcantarillado solo saque de mi mochila la ultima granada que tenia y la deje en la escalera la cual exploto no mucho despues haciéndola pedazos –Con esto no podrán bajar- comente pero sabia bien que ya habia bastante gente abajo como para matarnos si le placia

-Nico….- dijo Maki que al parecer casi lloraba –Dejame….. por favor…. Soy una carga

De nueva cuenta ignorando sus suplicas o lo que fueran solo la ignore para empezar a adentrarme en las alcantarillas cada vez mas a pasos cortos –Siempre has sido una carga…..pero eres MI carga, no te dejare morir…. por lo menos no antes de que admitas que soy mas linda que tu

La chica solo abrió los ojos sorprendida pero sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad enorme como si lo que esperara fuera que le dijera aquellas simples palabras –Je….. eso jamas pasara-

-Lo supuse-

.

.

.

.

-A quien se le ocurre dejar un mensaje con un dibujo de parfait?- pregunte a lo que la pelirroja solo rio de manera muy adolorida, Las alcantarillas por suerte para nosotras solo tenia algunos cadáveres que hacían que el panorama fuera mucho mas alentador, para nuestra suerte no habia ni hubo cadáveres de ninguna de las chicas… eso era bastante alentador, Eli nos habia dejado mensaje en los diversos caminos con multipres opciones con cosas como un dibujo de parfait o chocolate, conociéndola tanto Maki como yo optamos por seguir los caminos que tenían un dibujo de comida el cual no era muy….. apetecible considerando que estábamos en una alcantarilla con decenas de muertos, decenas de crucificados y una pelirroja que no dejaba de quejarse en todo el camino

\- a la única Rusa que enserio le gusta- comento Maki mientras reia

-Salimos por el lugar correcto?- pregunte mientras veía el panorama el cual era en su totalidad arboles, o con mas exactitud pinos, vaya que cuando decia que estaríamos en un bosque no mentían, este se extendia alrededor de las montañas por lo que digamos no era una caminata de unas horas si no que se podia extender hasta a días

-ENVIADOS DEL DEMONIO!- grito una voz a lo lejos que al parecer se acercaba a donde estábamos, sin mucho que pensar tanto Maki como yo nos escondimos en las plantas (Claro yo cargando aun a Maki)

Luego de eso vimos una escena bastante tétrica

Un hombre el cual identifique como un guardia del supermercado paso corriendo a toda prisa a nuestro lado, este aterrado con un arma en mano y con los ojos llorosos mientras gritaba –NO ALEJENSE!

Casi en el mismo momento en que dijo eso vimos como 4 figuras con forma de humanos corrieron a una velocidad completamente inhumana, estos se dirigieron hacia el hombre el cual les disparo una infinidad de veces pero sin darles en la cabeza por lo que paso lo inevitable

-NO!- grito mientras se abalanzaron sobre el y uno mordia uno de sus brazos arrancándole una gran parte de este y dejando que el rojo se inundara en su ropa –PAREN PAREN!- luego de eso vimos como uno empezó a desgarrar su estomago…. Creo que ahí fue en donde deje de mirar por miedo a vomitar

"Tengo que aprovechar" me dije mientras que me movia entre los arbustos con Maki, era seguro que si me quedaba y las criaturas me veian seguro moriríamos tanto Maki como yo por no poder estar en optimas condiciones

-POR FAVOR PAREN!- gritaba un hombre a lo lejos mientras que este parecia ser su ultimo grito

Ahora estaba caminando, con todo lo que podia, pero extremadamente agotada, el cargar a Maki fue posible gracias a un impulso de adrenalina que recorrio mi ser…. Pero… pero ahora estaba rendida, necesitaba ayuda o por lo menos encontrar a las chicas para encargarles a mi amiga

-Nico-chan…-

-Si vas a hablar con la intención de que te deje aquí cállate quieres?- le recrimine a la chica la cual al parecer solo guardo silencio lo cual fue buena señal para mi

-Por que te arriesgas asi?- pregunto la chica -se que somos buenas amigas e incluso amigas de la infancia, pero tu dejaste morir a mas personas que antes consideraste amigas….

-Las deje morir por que ellas no me consideraron una cuando este infierno se desencadeno, pero ademas dejando eso de lado a ti jamas te podría hacer eso…- le dije con un tono divertido y una pequeña risita que lo acompañaba

-Por que?-

-Por que te amo tonta- le respondi como si de nada se tratara, pero la chica solo abrió sus ojos con una sorpresa enorme….. tal vez en este momento no me di cuenta pero me le habia confesado a mi mejor amiga sin querer –Donde están?- preguntaba haciendo un gesto algo irritado por no encontrar a mis amigas

-Espera… que habias dicho?- pregunto Maki anonadada pero yo la ignore –Hey te hab…-

No termino la oración por que unos sonidos desgarradores empezaron a escucharse a nuestras espaldas –ARGH!- en cuanto escuche esto se me helo la piel y al parecer a mi amiga también pues sentí como su cuerpo se tenso

A nuestras espaldas….. ya no eran solo 4… habia probablemente 20 o mas de esas cosas las cuales venían corriendo hacia nosotras….

-CORRE NICO!- grito Maki mientras sacaba una arma de la mochila que tenia colgada y empezaba a disparar aun en mis hombros

Sin cuestionarlo solo empece a correr con la intención de alejarme de estos pero tenia mas que en claro que eso no pasaría

Maki derribo por lo meno con varios disparos hasta que esta se quedo sin balas y por su estado o posición no podia recargar

Lo peor del caso fue cuando resbale con un pedazo de lodo por lo que cai de lleno en el suelo mientras que Maki rodo unos metros mas adelante

Las criaturas se acercaban de una manera terriblemente veloz tanto que incluso sentí como mi cuerpo lloraba por dentro pero no podia dejar que tocaran a mi amiga

En un movimiento abri la mochila para sacar una pistola y con la otra mano tome uno de los cuchillos de Rin

-Vengan- dije con toda la seguridad de que moriría pero con la seguridad de que no tocarían a Maki, por lo menos ella tenia que vivir

-NICO CORRE! POR FAVOR CORRE!- grito la chica a mi lado mientras que esta era incapaz de levantarse por los multiples huesos rotos que tenia…..

-NO LA VAN A TOCAR- Grite mientras que empezaba a dispararles a estas criaturas las cuales empezaban a caer pero no a la velocidad que quisiera

-AAARGH!- el primero que llego intento morderme pero sin dudarlo un momento le clave el cuchillo en medio del cráneo pero este se atoro por lo que tuve que dejarlo ir, luego de eso levante mi pistola y le hice pedazos la cabeza a 3 que llegaban rápidamente

-Para porfavor…- susurraba Maki mientras miraba la escena llorando

El fin fue donde me di cuenta que mis balas se terminaron… y aun quedaban por lo menos 7 de estos

Con lo que pude empece a pelear, a uno de estos lo golpee con una piedra que tome del suelo y diría que le rompi el cráneo pues se veía muy atrofiado del cuerpo cuando cayo, como si le hubiera dañado el cerebro pero no detruirlos

A los siguientes dos solo como pude con mis propios puños los aleje lo mas que pude, lo cual era inútil pues que digamos no los mataria a solo golpes pero no habia otra cosa que hacer "MALDITA SEA" solo habia una cosa por hacer….pelear sin importar que me mordieran o mataran… moriría pero la idiota de la que me enamore estarían a salvo

Luego de pensar esto solo voltee a ver a Maki en el pequeño tiempo que tuve para sonreírle lo mas sinceramente que pude, esta en cuanto vio esa sonrisa abrió los ojos con horror y con miedo

-NO!-

Sin escucharla me lance contra esas cosas o por lo menos eso iba a hacer pues un disparo en la cabeza de uno se hizo presente

-Llegamos a tiempo!- decia Eli mientras que en lo alto de uno de los arboles esta apuntaba con un rifle

A mi lado llego corriendo tanto una peli azul como una peli naranja que apenas llegaron no se demoraron ni un momento y tomaron sus armas que estaban a la vista las cuales fueron para Rin sus cuchillos como para Umi su katana la cual desefundo

-Lamentamos llegar tade- comento Umi mientras que me sonreía -Puedes descansar, Eli, Rin y yo no encargaremos de esto-

-Y perderme toda la diversión? No gracias- bromee para luego ver a la peli naranja –Verdad Rin?-

La chica no contesto mientras solo miraba su cuchillo, esta tenia un semblante triste pero de inmediato lo cambio pues tenia que pelear, las chicas de printemps como Nozomi de inmediato llegaron con Maki, estas primeras tenían los ojos llorosos pero no perdieron tiempo y se llevaron a Maki de ahí

Lo que paso despues fue historia, Tanto Eli apoyando con sus certeros disparos desde lo lejos mientras que Umi acababa con inclusive 3 a la vez, Rin se encargaba de dos dando fuertes y precisos movimientos para acabar con ellos con una estocada directa a la cabeza….. por mi parte hice lo mismo que Rin pues tenia uno de sus cuchillos

-Estan bien?- pregunto Umi a Maki y a mi que por primera vez descansábamos en el suelo tanto ella como yo

-Si…. – murmuro Maki con una sonrisa –Gracias a Nico lo estoy

-Jejejeje Maki-chan lo dijo, soy la mejor-

-Si que lo eres- comento Eli con una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria

-Pero un cosa-

-Si que pasa?- pregunto la peli azul y la rubia a la vez

- _La próxima misión suicida yo paso-_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

" _Daños colaterales"_

-eso fue lo que paso?- nos preguntaba una chica de pelo negro a la cual solo estábamos vendando de las multipres cortadas que tenia en el cuerpo

Ante lo dicho la rubia solo asintió con una mirada algo piadosa –Fue muy rápido….. y todo se fue al demonio mas de una vez, si no fuera por Honoka nos habrían ejecutado a todas

Lo que decia Eli era cierto, momentos despues de salir de las alcantarillas no tuvimos tanta suerte y fuimos rodeados por los sádicos religiosos, estos nos hubieran matado pero Honoka en un impulso de astucia o estupidez, tomo una arma de las que habíamos robado en el camino y la disparo al cielo todo el cartucho hasta que este se agoto, al principio pensamos que lo que hizo fue solo gastar balas de una manera inservible pero para nuestra sorpresa no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando de los arbustos salieron esas criaturas, la chica las habia atraído con el ruido, esto nos dio la oportunidad de escapar por lo que terminamos todas a salvo, pero por parte de nuestros enemigos lamento decir que ellos fueron devorados por completo, o eso creo

A lo largo de la noche esta solo fue caminar para alejarnos lo mas posible de las entradas y salidas del lugar, ademas el bosque era uno de los mas grandes que habia en todo japon, si nos buscaban era seguro que no nos encontrarían, pero por razones de ciertas criaturas que nos aterran a todas sin excepción nosotras decidimos subir hasta las cima de una montaña para evitar ser sorprendidas por nada, en donde terminamos en una montaña bastante rocosa y alta, se preguntaran como llevamos a Maki y Nico que estaban heridas no? fue sencillo con Umi que al parecer sabia escalar a la vez que tenia una idea de como subirlas , pero eso es una historia mas larga que no quiero contar pues es aburrida

El lugar donde estábamos era hermoso, se podia apreciar el bosque hasta donde tu vista fuera capaz de llegar, el lugar estaba dividido en un terreno rocoso y la otra mitad del terreno en arboles con pasto en el suelo, no era tan grande el lugar por lo que no teníamos ni siquiera que preocuparnos de un ataque sorpresa, no creo que sean mas de 7 metros cuadrados por lo que es bastante reducido

En estos momentos tanto una de las integrantes de Bibi y yo atendíamos a la peli negra que enserio habia recibido una paliza, rasguños, golpes a montones y un sinfín de cosas mas, pero por suerte no paso a mayores

-Nicocchi, enserio lamento que hayas tenido… ya sabes…..- dije en un tono apenado pues a la chica aunque no la conocía desde hacia tiempo me daba un sentimiento de fraternidad

Esta solo hizo una mueca molesta –No te disculpes o me haras enojar, pero descuida, lo importante es que Maki y yo volvimos a salvo-

Ahora que lo veíamos todas las personas de los grupos estaban divididas, tanto Elicchi y yo atendíamos a Nicocchi mientras que las integrantes de printemps las cuales desde hacia unas horas estaban con el alma por los suelos trataban a Maki bajo los arboles cubriéndose del sol que tomaba en sus manos todo a su alrededor, por ultimo solo se encontraba Umi platicando con Rin mirando hacia el bosque, la peli azul solo posiciono su mano en el hombro de la peli naranja como si la quisiera animar

-Y que paso haya?- pregunto Nicocchi mientras señalaba a las chicas de printemps –Todas se ven….. como si por fin entraran a la realidad

Tanto yo sentí como un nudo se me formo en la garganta al igual que Eli solo puso una mirada de lastima –Kisuke murió-

La chica de pelo negro solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la aclaración de la rubia –Que dijiste Eli?!-

-Como escuchaste- conteste a la peli negra metiéndome en la conversación de lleno por lo que esta me miro, no impactada pero si algo sorprendida

Luego de eso solo hizo una pequeña mueca y vio a Printemps desde lo lejos –Ellas perdieron a su hermano….- luego de eso solo paso algo de saliva con dificultad como si hubiera recordado algo –Como murió? Se convirtió en una de esas cosas?- pregunto

Tanto Eli y yo negamos

-No sabemos muy bien que paso, tanto Elicchi y yo estábamos muy adelante-

-Pero… según lo que sabemos….- miro a lo lejos a la peli azul y a la peli naranja –Rin acabo con su vida…-

Ahora solo me preocupaba, según lo que entendia, Rin-chan era la chica mas violenta de nosotras tres, no en el sentido de que con todas las cosas busca pelea, pero cuando lo hace no se arrepiente ni un poco, el problema aquí es que la chica se supone que debe estar acostumbrada a matar, pero parece que el asesinar al chico…. Le afecto bastante, desde ayer que no sonríe, ademas creo que su relación con Printemps en estos momentos no es la mejor que digamos

-Ya veo- dijo Nico por fin suspirando como si todo lo que le dijeron se hubiera ido de golpe –Sera complicado, pero esto no nos atrasara verdad?

Hubiera querido responder que necesitábamos tiempo para descansar…. Pero hubiera sido egoísta, ellas se arriesgaron lo mas posible para que nosotras por capricho no quisiéramos seguir –No, no lo hara

-Pero Nico- hablo Eli –Tenemos que pensar en ti y en Maki, las dos necesitan reposo, tus golpes podrían impedirte moverte bien en pelea

-De que hablas?!- dijo indignada la peli negra un sentada en el suelo al igual que nosotras –Yo soy la gran Nico Nico Ni jamas podría parar por algo asi- Casi en el momento con un mirada que decia "Enserio" solo me acerque a ella y toque su brazo el cual estaba vendado, justo en el mismo momento en que lo toque esta se retorcio de dolor como si le hubiera ardido hasta el alma –AY!-

-Si claro, completamente bien y yo estoy plana- me burle de la chica la cual solo me veía con un rostro que me miraba con enojo y vergüenza –Pero si tu dices estas completamente bien, Maki no lo esta, aunque sea acampemos esta noche aquí para que descanse, mañana a primera hora saldremos, con eso será suficiente para que ella se recupere aunque sea un poco de sus lesiones-

La peli negra solo al mencionar a Maki parecio empezar a razonar usando la lógica para luego poner un semblante –por Maki-chan esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora sin falta saldremos

-Hecho-

-Sabia que dirias que si si usaba a Makicchi como excusa- comente en forma divertida lo cual hizo que la peli negra solo frunciera el ceño con un lindo sonrojo que adornaba su rostro

-En fin- dijo Nico mientras bostezaba y con dificultad se ponía de pie –Voy a los arboles a dormir, de paso saludare a las chicas- finalizo para luego empezar a caminar en direccion a dicho espacio el cual producia sombra

Ahora nos dejaba tanto a mi como a Elicchi sentadas en las piedras que estaban casi al borde de la montaña. El viento era refrescante, este solo nos acariciaba como si con cariño nos dijera que todo estaba bien, cosa que me recordó cuando estaba trabajando en el templo

-Es un lindo dia verdad?- pregunto la rubia a mi lado mientras que veía a lo lejos el paisaje con una sonrisa para luego reir –Jajaja-

-que pasa?- pregunte con una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de la chica

-Jamas crei pensar que algo era lindo de nuevo-

-Ara Ara- Casi al instante solo me recargue en el hombro de la chica la cual al sentir esto solo se tenso –entonces estas diciendo que no piensas que soy linda?- me burle de la chica

Eli en el acto solo atino a sonrojarse y ponerse aun mas nerviosa –B-Bueno n-no…..D-digo si….. L-Lo que q-quiero decir es….- al ver como la chica comenzaba a tartamudear de una manera muy tierna

-Tranquilizate Elicchi, solo estoy jugando- le dije a lo que ella solo suspiro aliviada por fin liberando un poco de tensión para luego solo mirarme ya mas calmada

-Sabes? Eres mala Nozomi-

-Lo se- conteste mientras daba una pequeña risita

Luego de eso las dos en un completo silencio estuvimos observando por minutos el paisaje y dejando que el viento nos hiciera esclavas de sus caricias

-Oye Nozomi…- susurro Eli haciendo que la mirara algo curiosa

-pasa algo?-

-Tu….- esta solo parecio tragar saliva mientras tenia una mirada que reflejaba preocupación la cual solo dirigía hacia el paisaje –Crees que enserio nos salvemos?-

La pregunta no me tomo para nada desprevenida y estoy segura que si se la hubiera preguntado a cualquier otro miembro no le habría sorprendido en lo mas minimo, casi con seguridad sabia que todas ellas se hacían la pregunta a diario pero no la sacaban a la luz por miedo a infundir temor y desesperanza a las demás integrantes –Quieres mi opinión honesta?

-Si-

-No lo creo, no creo que lo de Kyoto sea cierto…. Inclusive cuando lo vi por primera vez en una televisión no lo creía ni me lo trague….. solo siento que es una forma de continuar adelante, una forma en el que podamos pensar y pelear por un mañana en el cual todo será mejor… todas mis amigas se han rendido alguna vez, inclusive yo lo hice, pero nuestros constantes objetivos siempre terminan impulsando a las demás por lo que estas ayudan a ponerse de pie a la que antes se rinda-

-Ha pasado eso con Rin y con Umi?- pregunto la rubia a lo que asentí aun recargada en su hombro

-Varias veces… Rin en una ocasión quiso dejar de pelear pensando que ya no tenia sentido alguno, tanto Umi como yo la sacamos de esa situación para luego hacerla reaccionar y platearle nuevas esperanzas….. Umi en otra ocasión estuvo a punto de suicidarse con la idea de que si lo hacia jamas se convertiría en esas cosas por lo que no podría lastimar a nadie, a la vez que podría estar por fin tranquila….. y pues yo….. en ocasiones solo me quiero alejar de todas y volver a aquel templo donde pase mis días trabajando… solo para poder estar en paz hasta que mi momento llegue- le relate a la chica que solo abrió los ojos sorprendida –como dije…. Todas necesitamos esperanzas….. Nicocchi y Makicchi se tienen la una a la otra ellas se aman y eso lo puedo decir yo que las miro desde lejos, Printemps siempre ha sido protegido haciendo que este infierno no pudriera sus almas, pero miralas, ahora mismo perdieron a alguien y sus ojos no muestran emoción alguna… la única que ha podido sobrevivir por cuenta propia eres tu Elicchi, tu eres la única que enserio siguió peleando a pesar de no tener nada con que sostenerte….. eres única

La chica al escuchar esto solo bajo la mirada de una forma algo apenada –Y-Yo no sabia….. que tu y las demás…-

-No tienes por que disculparte, es parte de vivir en este mundo- conteste de forma divertida –Solo asegúrate de no rendirte tu también

Esta solo rio por lo bajo –aunque lo haga tu estaras ahí para levantarme o no?-

-Tu estaras ahí para cuando yo caiga?- pregunte a lo que la chica sonrio aun mas ampliamente

-Oye para eso estamos las amigas- dijo mientras que por fin esta se ponía de pie no sin antes hacerme una seña para que retirara mi cabeza de su hombro, por lo que quede aun sentada viendo como esta se estiraba

-Vas con Nicocchi y Makicchi?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Si, tengo que ver que esas dos no se den el golpe de gracia por alguna discusión estúpida- dijo mientras que esta se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero al dar el primera paso se detuvo –Por cierto- en un rápido y audaz movimiento esta se agacho tomo mi cabeza por la parte trasera y antes de que me diera cuenta ella tenia sus labios en mi frente besándola detenidamente mientras el me quedaba en silencio dejando que el viento fuera el único que producia algun ruido, la chica se separo de mi para luego guiñarme el ojo –creo que eres muy linda- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras que ahora se iba caminando en direccion a sus compañeras

"E-ELICCHI! TONTA!" le gritaba en mi mente mientras mi rostro estaba en llamas pero estaba completamente segura de que me sentía feliz por alguna razon

Luego de aquella platica tan alentadora con la rubia solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que las chicas de printemps anunciaran que la comida estaba lista, lo cual era perfecto, con la hora que era el cielo estaba anaranjado haciendo que la vista fuera excelente

-CURRY?! COMO?!- grito Nico sorprendida por la olla que se calentaba arriba de una fogata

-Tomamos mas cosas de las que necesitábamos…. Y pues aquí esta- contesto Kotori con la mejor sonrisa que pudo lo cual solo me hizo sentir mal, ellas sufrían mucho por la falta que les hacia su amigo

-La olla la usamos solo para llevar alimentos y calentarlos- comento Maki mientras que esta veía la comida la cual en estos momentos aun se seguía calentando

Yo me habia sentado al lado de mi amiga Eli y al otro lado estaba Rin, despues de eso el orden no importaba mucho pues cada quien estaba sentada en un circulo junto a su unidad, cada una estaba sentada en una piedra o tronco que hubieran encontrado por ahí por lo que los asientos no eran problemas ademas de que la vista era hermosa

-Creo que ya esta…- dijo en un tono muy bajo Hanayo que ahora que lo miraba tenia los ojos rojos probablemente de tanto llorar

El ambiente era sumamente tenso, tanto que aunque Bibi y Lily White intentaran hablar entre ellas aun se sentía la gran depresión que emitia printemps por lo que casi optamos en quedarnos en silencio

Al pasar el rato solo las chicas empezaron a servir en pequeños platos desechables que sacaron de una de las mochilas, todo iba bien hasta que me di cuenta de algo, Kotori y Hanayo repartían los platos con alimento hasta que todas tuvieran o por lo menos eso creia pero al ver a mi lado solo me di cuenta que Rin no tenia uno, las chicas no le dieron ningun alimento….. el ver eso me molesto bastante pero no haria una escena solo por ello

Por un momento me dispuse a levantarme y servirle un plato a mi amiga pero no fue necesario

-Ten- dijo una de las chicas que le extendia un plato con comida a Rin, esta tenia el pelo color jengibre atado en una coleta al lado –debes de tener hambre-

Aunque todas hacían como que nada pasaba o solo intentaban ignorarlo la mayoría tenia su mirada fija en la escena pero sin decir nada

Rin se vio sorprendida ante el hecho de que Honoka le ofreciera, pero aun asi solo con un poco de duda tomo el plato que le ofrecían –G-Gracias-

Sin mas la chica de pelo jengibre asintió para luego hacerle una seña a Umi que estaba sentada al lado de Rin para ver si se podia recorrer un poco para hacer espacio, la peli azul no tuvo ningun problema con esto por lo que solo asintió para hacerle un espacio a Honoka y dejar que sentara al lado de Rin a comer

Algo que note fue las miradas que las miembros restantes de printemps le lanzaron a Honoka pero esta ni siquiera las tomo en cuenta

La chica comenzó a comer mientras Rin aun las veía con cierta duda –Esta muy bueno Rin-chan, deberías de probarlo-

-N-No estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto con un tono triste la peli naranja

-Claro que lo estoy, inclusive me dan ganas de en este momento abofetearte o algo- dijo con una sonrisa la chica –Pero se que lo hiciste no por que quisieras….. fue por piedad verdad?-

Ante aquel comentario mi duda de que habia pasado dentro del túnel crecio aun mas, que es lo que habia hecho mi pequeña amiguita para ganarse el desprecio del grupo mas tierno de los 3

-Yo no queria…- dijo Rin en un susurro

-Lo se- Dijo Honoka mientras comia aun mas –Me toco un pedazo de carne genial- dijo para luego volverá mirar a la peli naranja –Lo entiendo y te perdono por ello, creo que…. Que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera alguna de tus amigas en esa situación-

-Si….. pero Kotori y Kayo….. Hanayo no piensan lo mismo-

-Solo….estan lastimadas, dales tiempo, pero por lo pronto yo aun te quiero mucho Rin-chan- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la pequeña

-Gracias… Honoka-

Despues de aquellos diálogos en la comida todas pasamos a dividirnos en los grupos respectivos con el cielo que ya era completamente oscuro siendo iluminado por estrellas

Printemps habia acordado mejor irse a dormir, mientras que por su parte Bibi solo tomaban una bebida muy tranquilas hablando un poco mas a lo lejos de printemps debajo de los arboles, pero nuestras historia es completamente diferente

Las tres integrantes de la unidad llamada Lily White nos encontrábamos acostadas de lleno en el suelo alejadas de los arboles mientras mirábamos al cielo, este era tan hermoso, las estrellas parecían estar brillando a todo su explendor, todas en un calido silencio las veíamos formando una especie de triangulo

-Quieres hablar del tema Rin?- pregunto Umi por fin sacando a flote algo de que hablar

-No, la verdad es que no…- contesto para luego suspirar –Solo veamos las estrellas por esta vez si?- pregunto a lo que todas asentimos sin problema alguno, ya luego hablaríamos de eso

-Entonces que sigue de aquí?- pregunte a lo que Umi solo hizo un leve sonido de pensamiento

-Supongo que rezar por encontrar algo que sirva, un auto o aunque sea la carretera para ver si podemos robar uno- comento Umi

-Pero nadie viene por estos rumbos, nosotras lo sabemos-

-Es por eso que es necesario rezar- le dije divertida a la peli naranja que al escuchar mi comentario solo rio por primera vez desde hace un dia –Las estrellas son hermosas verdad?

-Si que lo son- comento Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro, supuse que le gustarían pues para empezar su apellido lo delata

Umi solo suspiro algo nostálgica –Mis padres y yo solíamos ver las estrellas en verano-

-Genial, yo jamas tuve con quien verlas- conteste pues como saben desde hacia tiempo que vivía sola por lo que nunca tuve muchas amigas, es mas es curioso –saben? Es gracioso

-Que cosa?- pregunto Umi mirándome quitándole la atención al cielo

-Que para conocer a mi hermanitas y a mi amiga se tuvo que desatar este infierno- comente con una sonrisa – tal vez debería haber otro infierno asi para ver si asi consigo mas amigas- bromee

-Mouu- se quejo Rin con una pequeña risita –No hagas esas bromas Nya jeje-

-espera Rin- la arquera detuvo a la pequeña peli naranja de seguir con sus bromas para de inmediato poner una sonrisa que reflejaba regaño –Como que tu amiga?-

Eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada pues ahora que lo recordaba una de las reglas que teníamos y la mas importante de todas era siempre la misma, no hacer amistades

-A Nozomi-chan le surgio lo gay con Eli-chan- bromeo la pequeña peli naranja haciendo que mi rostro se tornara del mismo color que el fuego

-Q-QUE?!- pregunte algo atontada

-Enserio crees que no vimos el beso en la frente que te dio Eli-chan Nya?-

Ante el comentario de mi compañera lo único que hice fue sonrojarme de una manera epica, me habían visto, casi de inmediato mire a Umi que solo cerro los ojos con frustración

-Lo vimos f-fue muy i-indecente- dijo la peli azul con un rostro que enserio daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzada

"Ay no" pensé, si alguna de las dos me atrapaba con ese argumento ahora perdería el control de las burlas en el equipo y eso seria malo pues Rin también es bastante pesada con las bromas

En un momento recordé lo que podia usar en su contra, inmediatamente puse una sonrisa picara a la peli naranja –Ara Ara, pero la pequeña Rin también es Gay o no?-

-RIN?!-

-YO?!-

Las dos chicas reaccionaron exactamente como lo imaginabaa por lo que no pude evitar formar una sonrisa –Tambien tu Umi-chan-

-UMI?!

-YO?!

Las dos se pusieron completamente rojas mientras que ninguna entendia lo que decia o por lo menos eso querían aparentar

-Si ustedes dos- les dije con una sonrisa picara –Umi-chan siempre defiende a la pajarita y se la pasa a su lado como si fueran pareja

-E-Eso no es cierto!- negó con una rapidez increíble

-Pero la defendiste todo el camino el las alcantarillas- le bromee –no querias que la tocaran, que hermosa relación

-H-HEY!-

-Bueno en eso es cierto Umi-chan- hablo Rin –Hasta yo debo de decir que pensé por un momento que te gustaba, pero luego recuerdo que eres Umi y se me olvida- dijo la pequeña pero en un tono serio lo cual hizo molestar mas a la peli azul a la vez que se sonrojaba aun mas lo cual yo ya no creía posible

-A-A que viene ese comentario?!-

-Es que ya sabes eres tan, correcta, moral y estricta….tan tu- contesto la Neko con poco interés y un tono jugueton

-Jajajaja- me rei un poco para luego mirar a las chicas –Ya dejala Rin-chan, tu tampoco te salvas-

-Eh?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-Hanayo- comente con una sonrisa completamente picara –Tu y ella son muy compartibles, al igual que Umi en todo momento la estuviste defendiendo

Esta solo puso una mirada de lastima al escuchar el nombre de la chica –Bueno…. Aunque me llegara a gustar, que no es el caso, ella me odia-

Las palabras de Rin solo despertaban mas interés en mi pero no lo suficiente para sacar el tema a flote si ella no queria hablarlo –En ese caso….. prefieres a Honoka?- bromeo sabiendo que la chica tenia una relación bastante buena con la peli naranja

Al parecer esto sirvió pues Rin de inmediato cayo en un sonrojo masivo –QUE?! NO!- negó rápidamente mientras que por mi parte lo único que hice fue reirme

-Pero son tan alegres las dos, ya sabes dicen que el amor es tonto-

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO DESPISTADA?!-

-No Rin- agrego Umi –Te dijo Tonta-

-Eso lo hace peor!- recrimino la chica de una manera bastante divertida por lo que Umi rio bastante, aunque no era muy común de ella unirse a las bromas que hacíamos entre nosotras pero amaba cuando eso pasaba, el ambiente era de lo mas agradable cuando sentíamos que estábamos nosotras y solo nosotras en el mundo, viendo aquel cielo repleto de sueños y anhelos que alguna vez tuvimos pero que en estos precisos momentos no importaban, esta chicas, las chicas con las que sobrevivi y por las que daría incluso mi vida…. Ella son mi familia y nunca las abandonare sin importar que pase, aunque haya momentos en los que suframos siempre nos levantaremos, aunque lloremos, lloraremos juntas, cuando sobrevivamos…sobreviviremos juntas y cuando nuestro momento llegue….. espero que sea a su lado

-Nozomi estas bien?!- pregunto Umi que mi miraba fijamente ahora sentándose

De inmediato me di cuenta, las lagrimas se resbalaban por mi rostro involuntariamente, por mas que quisiera lo sabia, a diferencia de Umi que siempre tenia esperanza y a diferencia de Rin que gozaba de su ingenuidad yo sabia la verdad….. no sobreviviríamos en este mundo mucho tiempo, llegaría un momento donde las tres nos encontraríamos en una situación que no tuviera escapatoria y en ese momento diríamos "Adios hermanas"

Al escuchar a Umi y verla que estaba sentada junto a Rin viéndome preocupadas solo me lance a ellas y las abrace a ambas fuertemente

"Pero hasta que ese momento llegue….. no quiero pensarlo… solo lo disfrutare lo mas que pueda diciéndoles tantas veces como pueda lo que siento una y otra vez"

- _Las amo mucho…. Son mis hermanas y las amo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Como verán este capitulo fue mucho mas tranquilo pues solo queria avanzar un poco en el NozoEli y aclarar de lleno como quedaron las relaciones despues de esto.**


	18. Chapter 18

" _No quise hacerlo"_

Era medio dia, el sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor iluminando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, el paisaje era hermoso y fresco, las montañas se podían ver a sus espaldas y hacia los lados mientras que todo lo demás era bosque lo cual era sorprendente por la cantidad de muerte que habia en cada lugar que estábamos, pero por una vez desde que aquel dia llego parecia que podíamos caminar sin el riesgo de que algo nos desgarrara el cuello por la espalda

Entre los muchos arboles del lugar se hallaban ciertas figuras las cuales caminaban en diversos grupos, cada una de estasa parecían exahustas pues se tambaleaban un poco, excepto claro otras que parecia que pudieran hacer eso todo el dia

Por donde caminaban era por debajo de los diversos arboles, estos les daba sombra, una muy refrescante que a la vez dejaban que tenues rayos de sol atravesaran

-Elicchi- hablo Nozomi que se adelanto de estar a mi lado para ir hacia las dos chicas que iban enfrente de las demás, estas eran una Rubia y una peli azul que como habían dicho irían adelante por ser de las mejores en sus dichos campos, o mejor dicho ser mejores en todo a comparación de las 7 miembros restantes –Deberiamos parar- escuche que hablo a las dos chicas

Por mi parte solo me quede sola y callada viendo desde mi perspectiva todo, al voltear hacia mi lado, solo vi a las chicas que en estos momentos no están del todo felices

Printemps, cada una de ellas se veian agotadas por la intensa caminata que estuvimos teniendo continuamente, llevábamos casi 3 dias caminando y solo parando a comer o dormir, cada una de ellas parecían que jamas hubieran hecho ejercicio en su vida pues estaban extremadamente fatigadas, cada integrante cargaba una mochila con provisiones

De entre ellas para mi destacaba una…..

" _Prometemelo! La protegeras!"_

Puse mi mano en mi frente intentando hacer que esa imagen desapareciera de mi cabeza, por que habia pasado eso? No me refiero exactamente a que haya muerto… me refiero a el por que me llego a afectar tanto, Mato en cada momento y sobre todo he visto morir a una infinidad de personas, pero por que me afecto tanto esta vez?

Me dolia la cabeza de pensar tanto en ello desde hacia días, incluso me gane el odio de las personas que hace una semana rezaban por tener nuestra amistad, era muy desgraciado el como actuaba el destino

-Pararemos un momento- hablo alto la voz de mi compañera de equipo en este momento lo cual me saco de nueva cuenta de mis pensamientos para ponerme completamente de los pies en la tierra, Umi junto con Eli habian parado haciendo que todas hiciéramos lo mismo –Descansaremos unos momentos para luego seguir bien?-

-Menos mal- Honoka de golpe se tiro en el suelo cansada para quedar completamente sentada esta parecia que hubiera ganado alguna especie de lotería pues su sonrisa era de satisfacción total

Por su parte Nozomi se fue con Eli a sentar a unas piedras bastante cercanas a donde estábamos, no era tonta, o por lo menos no tanto, sabia que Nozomi y Eli habían hecho su relación excesivamente cercana desde que salimos de aquel supermercado maldito, pues era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, al igual no era la única que se habia vuelto cercana con otra miembro de un grupo diferente

-Me puedo sentar?-

-Claro Umi-chan-

-Umi, quieres un pedazo de pan?-

-Por eso siempre te cansas en media caminata-

Umi, se habia vuelto muy cercana a Honoka y Kotori, mas a esta ultima pues como sabran resulta que ellas dos tienen historia incluso antes de esto

Umi se sento con las 3 chicas mientras yo desde lo lejos parada en medio del camino aun vi la escena con una sonrisa amarga, Hanayo también estaba justo ahí, la chica desde hacia un rato que queria hablar con ella…. Pero eso probablemente jamas volveria a pasar…. Al fin y acabo mmate al chico que amaba…..

"No importa que me odie" pensé con determinación mientras miraba directamente a la castaña que tenia su atención en Umi y sus amigas "Cumplire mi promesa…"

-Hey Niña gato- hablo una voz bastante chillona a mis espaldas la cual reconoci de inmediato, al voltearme me encontre con dos siluetas las cuales parecían que las habia arrollado un tráiler o algo por el estilo

-Nico-chan, Hola- conteste con una sonrisa algo falsa pues no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie –veo que estas mejor de tus heridas- le comente mientras miraba su cuerpo con multiples moretones

-Claro, soy la idol numero 1 del universo, eso no me mataria-

-ya vas a empezar Nico-chan- detrás de ella aparecia una chica de pelo rojizo la cual caminaba medio cojeando esta parecia estar dolida pero claro gracias a los tratamientos y cuidados que tuvo de parte de las de printemps esta estaba mejor que hace unos días que se fragmento las costillas, era seguro que duraría un rato en volver a estar mejor, pero gracias a dios no era tan grave por lo que en un tiempo aunque le costara moverse recuperaría su movilidad, eso nos dijo por lo menos, ella es alguna especie de prodigio en la medicina…. Y en todo

-Como sigues Maki-chan?- pregunte a lo que ella me dio una mirada algo confiada

-Mejor supongo- dijo mientras ahora me miraba un tanto preocupada –La pregunta es, como estas tu?- comento mientras que esta me miraba con unos ojos preocupados

-No se a que te refieres- negué pues claramente lo sabían, se lo contaron desde el momento en el que salimos de peligro, asesine a Kisuke

Nico solo suspiro –HEY ELI, HAY UN RIO CERCA IREMOS POR AGUA!- grito nico mientras que la rubia que platicaba muy divertida con la peli morada solo le dirigio su mirada

-Bien, solo cuidado, no sabemos si esas cosas estén cerca- respondio la rubia con poca importancia pues ni ella creía que lo dijo seria realidad, 3 dias sin ningun incidente era mas que obvio que no habría nada

Nico asintió para luego mirarme –Vamos por agua- me dijo mas como una orden que como una invitación, pero al ver que Maki también me veia de una manera diferente solo asentí

-Ire por las botellas de Eli y Nozomi- dijo Maki –Ustedes tomen las de esas 4- refiriéndose a Printemps mas Umi que estaba en el pequeño grupo

-Em….. M-Maki-chan me dejarías ir por las de ellas dos y ustedes se encargan de Hanayo y las demás?- pregunte, cosa Maki negó

-yo ire por Nozomi y Eli- insistió mientras que Nico solo me tomo por la muñeca mientras nos alejábamos de la pelirroja

-Oigan- hablo Nico mientras esta me traia a rastras, normalmente uno diría que podría con la fuerza de la peli negra por su tamaño, pero demonios que era fuerte, esto fue dirigido para las chicas que estaban sentadas en medio del pasto, las cuales reian algo mientras Umi se sonrojaba, al escuchar el llamado de Nico estas nos miraron con una sonrisa

-Que pasa Nico-chan?- pregunto amablemente Kotori

-Iremos por agua Maki, Rin y yo- al escuchar mi nombre por lo menos dos integrantes de printemps no pudieron evitar poner un gesto algo molesto, estas obviamente eran la castaña y la peligris, aunque sus gestos parecían menos molestos que los primeros días el sentimiento no se perdia, por mi parte solo pude encogerme de hombros y desviar la mirada intentando que estas no me miraran –Necesitamos sus recipientes- comento Nico con un tono neutral pues veia atentamente todo

Para Umi no paso desapercibido el como me miraban pero ella se mantuvo al margen sin decir nada

-Por supuesto- Hablo Honoka mientras se quitaba su mochila de la espalda para buscar en esta un recipiente en su mochila, al encontrarlo solo lo abrió tomo el agua restante de golpe y lo extendió hacia mi, por lo que vi ella lo hizo apropósito

Rapidamente pero con duda tome la botella de su mano pues sentía que las miradas me atravesaban desde lo mas hondo de mi ser, por su parte Nico tomo la de Umi y Kotori mientras que yo tuve que…

-Aquí tienes Rin-chan- me comento la castaña mientras me daba su recipiente pero esta sin mirarme, esta tenia un gran moretón en la mejilla cosa que no me hacia sentir mejor, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se estrujo de una manera horrible pero para mi suerte no dure mucho en tomarlo para alejarme

-Gracias Kayocchin-

En ese momento al ver que Nico y Maki habían recogido sus respectivas cosas solo me dispuse a alejarme pero no sin antes escuchar algo

-Rin-chan- hablo desde mi espalda Hanayo

-Si?- pregunte sin voltearme aun dándole la espalda

-No me vuelvas a llamar Kayocchin-

En ese momento solo sonreí irónicamente, cuantas veces de niña sufri? Algo en común con este momento era una simple frase que escuche de mi padre

"No dejes que vean que te han lastimado"

-Esta bien Hanayo- conteste en un tono normal mientras que miraba a Maki y Nico que veian la escena algo sorprendidas –Ya voy Nico-chan, Maki-chan-

.

.

.

.

El camino seria por lo menos de 15 minutos pero ninguna habia dicho nada en un trayecto de por lo menos 6 minutos, Nico y Maki caminaban cada una de estas a mi lado mientras que yo solo caminaba con las manos metidas dentro de la bolsa de mi chamarra

El camino al igual estaba repleto de arboles los cuales nos daban refugio del sol tan intenso que habia, el camino que recorríamos iba en picada por lo que caminábamos cuesta abajo rapidamente

-Creo que ahora si lo arruinaste bastante feo- hablo Nico con su típico tono alentador

-Para que Hanayo te haya despreciado asi….- hablo Maki con un gesto igual de extrañado que el de Nico

Suspire pesadamente –No quiero hablar del tema-

-Por que?- pregunto Nico directamente

-En realidad simplemente me duele hablar de ello- confese sin importarme –las lastime mucho…-

Ante tal comentario Maki solo rio un poco –Rin, si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un mundo donde el lastimar aplica en cada paso que das-

-….-

-Eso es cierto, incluso con robar un pequeño pedazo de comida ya estas lastimando a la gente, podrias matarlas de hambre, podrias acabar con su familia por robar algo que necesitan, creo que comprendes de lo que hablamos- hablo Nico

-De todas- siguió Maki –Tu eres la que mas se parece a nosotras, por eso te entendemos-

-A ustedes?-

Las dos asintieron –Siempre fuiste abusada desde niña-

-Quien te dij…-

-Como te dije nos parecemos, ahora deja seguir a Nico-chan-

Nico solo sonrio un poco para luego mirarme de nuevo, sus ojos carmines que ahora que lo miraba eran muy intensos, esta tenia cierto dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero este no flaqueaba –Siempre fuiste abusada de Niña… tus padres te amaban pero jamas fuiste capaz de contarles los que esas personas te hacían, sufristes por años, tanto que te volvieron lo que ahora eres-

-Y que se supone que es eso?-

-Una guerrera - hablo Maki –Tuviste el valor de hacer algo, tuviste el valor de defenderte, eso no lo hace cualquier persona, ese mismo valor que tienes es el que te a permitido vivir hasta hoy en dia, pero aunque ahora eras diferente habia algo diferente en ese entonces-

-Estabas sola- dijo Nico cosa que solo me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa y tristeza, es cierto…. Siempre estuve sola durante mi infancia –Por eso mismo te duele tanto no es asi? Pero no es por Kotori ni por Honoka, has vivido con gente que te odia incluso ahora, es por Hanayo no es asi? Te duele tanto que la única persona que alguna vez peleo por tu amistad ahora te odie-

-Umi y Nozomi nunca pelearon por tu amistad, ellas la ganaron inmediatamente al amarte como una hermana y tu a ellas….-

Solo rei un poco –Si, es por eso, Me duele que Kayocchin me odie…- mi tono era divertido pues siempre recordaba que nunca muestres que te lastimaron, y el dolor que me causa en estos momentos es incomparable

-Nosotras vivimos casi lo mismo que tu…. Pero lo tuyo fue algo peor, yo tenia Nico para que me apoyara…- Las chicas y yo paramos mientras estas me veian fijamente -Cuentanos lo que paso…..no debes llevar el peso tu sola-

Solo sonreí mientras las veia –No es tan complicado…..-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Se fueron por aquí!- grito un hombre a lo largo de un túnel mientras que este venia con otros cuatro que estaban completamente armados hasta los dientes, cada uno con un rifle de asalto, el plan no habia salido del todo bien, resulta que desde el principio incluso de noche nos estaban vigilando, no habia forma alguna de que escaparamos sin llamar la atención por completo lo cual era un problema para nosotras pues esto nos llevo a ser perseguidas apenas entramos al lugar

Los hombres salieron del túnel para encontrarse en un centro de alcantarillas, estos eran un espacio amplio en el que se partian varios ductos de alcantarillas lo cual nos daban accesos a diversas rutas de escapes

-AHORA!- grito Eli mientras que por nuestra parte salíamos cada una de nuestros escondites, tanto Eli, Umi, Kisuke y yo nos lanzamos contra los tipos, fuimos rapidas por lo que rápidamente nos encontrábamos cerca de los sujetos, estos intentaron disparar pero para cuando eso paso nosotras ya los estábamos atacando

Umi y Eli rápidamente desarmaron a los hombres mientras que los golpeaban de formas muy diversas dejándolos fuera de juego en un solo segundo, por mi parte solo desvie el cañon del arma pues yo no era buena desarmando, el tipo disparo pero sin darme , con un rápido codazo y una patada en la pierna lo puse de rodillas por el dolor, sin esperar un momento mas tome el cuchillo de cocina de mi pantalon y con un solo corte su cuerpo cayo al agua de alcantarilla haciendo que se mezclara pequeñas porciones de un liquido rojo que emanaban de su cuerpo

Kisuke por su lado también habia acabado con su agresor rompiéndole el cuello con una llave, este rápidamente desarmo a su victima para adueñarse del rifle que antes llevaba en su poder dicha victima

-AHORA VAMONOS!- grito Umi mientras que todas asentimos y las demás miembros salían de su escondite, todo aunque se habia ido por la borda teníamos oportunidad, teníamos oportunidad…..

Recuerdo cuanto corrimos, recuerdo que la adrenalina corria por mis venas, que aunque estaba cansada y probablemente apunto de volverme loca de tanta ansiedad mantenía mi vista fija en dos simples objetivos, el salir de aquí y Kayocchin, la chica que era la única que en este momento me interesaba proteger ademas de a Nozomi pues si hablamos de la arquera de mi compañera esta es la que reparte golpes hasta al mismísimo demonio

-Lo lograremos! Lo lograremos!- grito Honoka mientras que a lo lejos veíamos lo que era luz, al final de un túnel

Lo habíamos logrado, por mas que estuvimos peleando, peleamos y matamos ahí adentro por lo menos a 12 personas pero estábamos apunto de escapar a bosque abierto donde tanto Umi, Nozomi y yo teníamos experiencia peleando y cazando, incluso mas que en las ciudades ya que solíamos pasar tiempo en zonas asi cuando teníamos provisiones para sobrevivir algunos días

Era seguro que en una pelea asi ganaríamos, lo lograríamos

pero no fue hasta que disparos se empezaron a escuchar disparos a nuestras espaldas que nos alertamos

-Yo los entretengo! Corran!- esto lo decia una voz de un varon a las chicas que iban hasta la parte trasera con el, no me voltee a ver ni un momento pues solo me importaba lo que le pasara a Umi, Nozomi y sobre todo a mi, los disparos se volvieron mas frecuentes por parte de los enemigos y también de Kisuke, pero no fue hasta que paso….

-KISUKE-KUN!- una voz a mis espaldas me hizo helarme en un solo momento, sentí como todo corria lento mientras que a una velocidad en cámara lenta volteaba a ver que habia pasado…..

Hanayo y Kisuke se habían quedado atrás…. Y el chico estaba en el suelo con un gesto de dolor

"solo sigue tus principios, tu eres primero"

"No puedes hacer nada"

"la sobrevivencia es lo primordial"

Eso pensaba sin percatarme de que en estos mismos momentos corria en direccion opuesta

-RIN!- gritaron mis compañeras desde adelante

-ADELANTENSE! YO AYUDARE!- "SOY UNA IDIOTA, POR QUE ESTOY CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS?! MORIRE SI SIGO ADELANTE!" mi cerebro formaba argumentos que mi cuerpo ignoraba completamente pues cada vez iba mas rápido

"DETENTE Y VUELVE, ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOS!" eso volvia a decir pero esta vez percatándome de algo, Hanayo estaba llorando intentando hacer que este se levantara, en ese momento el ver los ojos purpuras de la chica pidiendo a gritos ayuda solo me hicieron correr mas rápido, los disparos de los hombres al fondo del túnel no se hacían esperar pues estos resonaban a mis lados, estaba segura que a este paso moriría por una bala pues estaba casi corriendo en direccion a ellos, pero no me importo

Para sorpresa mia logre llegar con la chica y el chico, apenas estuve cerca lance para cubrirme con la piedra que los cubria a ellos, era una piedra que probablemente habia caído del techo de la alcantarilla por el deterioro

-QUE PASA?!- grite alarmada mientras que veia a Kisuke que se sostenia la pierna completamente dolido

-Le dieron en el estomago Rin-chan- dijo entre sollozos la chica cosa que solo me hizo desesperar mas, a este paso nos franquearían y estaríamos muertas

-DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS!- me quejaba mientras observaba de reojo por encima de la piedra para ver el lugar, los guardias se agrupaban avanzando siempre apuntando hacia la piedra donde estabamos

-AUHG!- el chico se quejaba mientras este se sostenia el estomago con fuerza –Larguense de aquí, les dare tiem…..KUGH!- el chico no dejaba de sangrar y de ser por mi simplemente lo hubiera dejado pero…. no podia pues aunque lo hiciera me matarían apenas corriera

-Kisuke-kun por favor..- Hanayo habia roto en llantos mientras que yo solo miraba la escena buscando alguna solución

El chico solo sonrio –H-Hanayo-chan solo….solo vive…. Por favor vive… Cuida de Kotori….. y cuida que Honoka no coma mucho pan jejeje- el chico habia comenzado a llorar –Lo lamento, enserio hubiera querido estar con ustedes mas tiempo…-

-E-Estaras con nosotras, te sacaremos de aquí- lloraba Hanayo mientras el chico negaba

Este rápidamente tomando la nuca de Hanayo la acerco a el para unir sus labios con los de la chica, honestamente eso hubiera dolido si le hubiera puesto atención pero ahora mismo estaba algo apurada…..

-te amo Hanayo jejeje- le confeso el chico mientras que ahora me miraba –Hoshizora, llévatela de aquí-

-No, no, no- lloraba Hanayo mientras se abrazaba de el –te amo, tienes que venir con nosotras-

En ese momento algo excesivamente oportuno ocurrio, una explosión, una que venia desde lo lejos resonó en todo el lugar, para cuando esto paso los hombres que eran alrededor de 5 miraron a sus espaldas perdiendo de vista su objetivo, en ese mismo instante tome el arma de el chico, recargando la parte inferior en mi hombro y sosteniendo firmemente el cañon del rifle me asome por la roca

Todo paso en fracción de segundos para cuando estos se voltearon simplemente ya los tenia en la mira , luego de eso….. rastros de sangre volaron por el lugar mientras que los cuerpos de los 5 hombres caian de lleno en el suelo

En ese momento supe que no los habia matado, por lo menos no a todos pero nos habia dado tiempo para correr en lo que reaccionaban

Rápidamente solte el arma dejándola de lado pues ya no tenia balas y me acerque al chico, este parecia estar mas palido que antes, y que digamos no era buena señal

Mire su estomago retirando su mano de este para ver una cantidad inmensa de sangre, una que habia cubierto por completo su camiseta negra, no necesitaba ser una prodigio en la medicina para saber lo que pasaría ahora

-N-No lo lograre verdad?- rio el chico mientras que me mantuve en silencio, Hanayo seguía abrazado a este

\- claro que lo lograras- dijo entre llantos Hanayo –Verdad Rin-ch…-

-No lo hara- conteste secamente mientras veia la escena con suma pena, mientras desviaba la mirada, en ese momento la mirada de Hanayo reflejo terror, y no la culpo

-A-A que te refieres Rin-chan….-

-A perdido mucha sangre- dije mientras me ponía de pie –Aunque lo saquemos de aquí no podremos hacer nada…. Y cuando muera el…-

El chico hizo un sonido de dolor para luego sonreir de nuevo –Me convertiré en esas cosas o no?-

-….-

-No, NO!- Hanayo se desespero –Kisuke-kun puede hacerlo el es diferent….-

-MALDITA SEA HANAYO!- le grite –ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DONDE TODO SALE A LA PERFECCION, ESTO ES LA PUTA VIDA REAL!- ante mi grito la chica solo me miro con lagrimas en los ojos que me partian el corazón

-Oye….Rin….. puedo decirte Rin verdad?- sonrio a lo que yo asentí –Lamento tantas veces que me enoje por que estuvieras con Hanayo….. me ponía algo celoso….. Jejeje espero me perdones-

-No te preocupes… de todas maneras…. Creo que me agradas- le sonreí lo mas tiernamente que pude

El chico sonrio –Entonces te puedo pedir un ultimo favor?- pregunto a lo que de nuevo asentí –matame-

-KISUKE-KUN?!-

Para mi las palabras del chico no vinieron desprevenidas pues ya las esperaba como la mayoría de las personas, el era alguien valiente, en ese momento solo camine hacia el rifle que antes lance, lo tome en mis manos retire el seguro y observe la municion…

-2 balas….. solo necesito una- susurre en voz baja aunque fue audible para todas las personas del lugar

Tome el rifle y lo posicione en mi hombro para luego sostener la empuñadura, de inmediato me di la vuelta esperando encontrar al chico pero en cuanto me di la vuelta….

Un golpe impacto en mi mejilla, pero este solo me hizo retroceder un poco por lo débil que era, delante de mi estaba Hanayo, la cual estaba llorando pero me habia golpeado

-N-N-No te le acerques….. Rin-chan… por favor no te le acerques- dijo entre llantos

-Kayocchin….. el ya no puede-

-Claro que puede!-

-Acaso quieres que se convierta en esa cosa? Has visto lo que es matar a una de esas cosas cuando sabes que era tu familia o tu amigo?- le dije recriminándole, me molestaba su actitud, pues yo perdi a mis padres, los tuve que asesinar yo misma…. En ese momento hubiera querido que alguien lo hiciera por mi….

-El es diferente! Sobrevivira!-

-Rin, porfavor- desde atrás de la chica Kisuke hablaba, este parecia perder fuerzas –Hanayo….. por favor quítate, yo hasta aquí llegue-

-NO!-

-El escuadron de Alfred vino por aquí!- las voces resonaron atravez de las alcantarillas dándome a entender que no teníamos mucho tiempo

-R-RIN RAPIDO O ELLOS LLEGARAN!- me suplico el chico a lo que asentí, pero al momento de quererme acercar de nueva cuenta Hanayo se puso en medio –HANAYO QUITATE!-

-NO! T-TU SALDRAS DE AQUÍ KISUKE KUN-

-Quitate Hanayo- le exigi mientras soltaba mi arma al suelo y me ponía en guardia, ellas nos mataria si seguía asi – O te quitare-

Esta casi en el momento se lanzo contra mi, amenazando con golpearme, pero solo fue una amenaza pues su golpe era tan predecible que lo esquive fácilmente, pero esta siguió arremetiendo rápidamente, por mi parte lo esquivaba sin problema alguno como si de nada se trataran, no fue hasta que esta por fin se canso que paro un momento

–Quitate de en medio Kayocchin!- ya desesperada le grite pero esta no retrocedio

-NO!- esto lo dijo mientras de nueva cuenta se lanzaba contra mi con un golpe, al igual lo esquive, pero no de la misma manera

-DEJA DE SER UNA NIÑA!- le grite mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en la mejilla para dejarla tendida en el suelo completamente derrotada, esta solo fue atontada por el golpe pues no era capaz de ponerse de pie, en lo que ella estaba conmocionada solo tome el rifle y rápidamente lo apunte hacia el chico el cual ya parecia estar muriendo pues su color era tan blanco como la nieve

-Rin….. se que es egoísta….. pero puedo pedirte un favor mas?-

-Si…-

-Rin-chan…. por favor- lloraba la chica en el suelo mientras no era capaz de ponerse de pie –No lo hagas…-

-Protege a Hanayo por favor….- pidió el chico cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos

-Yo no puedo….no puedo hacer eso…- mi código era siempre ver por tu supervivencia y el proteger a alguien…. Para mi eso simplemente era inconcebible pero no podia decirle eso o si?

-Por favor….KUGH!... se que es pedir mucho…. Pero por favor….- ante la mirada agonizante del chico y con todo el pesar del mundo lo mire con un gesto de pena

Con pesadez pensando compasivamente por el chico solo hable -Esta bien….-

\- Prometemelo! La protegeras- me exigió con un gesto de desesperación

Pesadamente respondi –Lo prometo….- dije mientras posicionaba mi rifle apuntando a su cabeza –Listo?-

-NO! RIN-CHAN PARA POR FAVOR- Ahora gritaba Hanayo que lloraba e improraba con su alma que parara cosa que no haria

-Para nada- sonrio el chico mientras por fin las lagrimas caian de su rostro –No quiero morir…..Pero lo único que les dire…. Sobrevivan… y vivan… Gracias por todo- el chico cerro sus ojos mientras por fin rompia en llantos silenciosos

-Lo haremos-

-NOOOO!-

Un sonido ensordecedor resonó en el lugar mientras que acompañado de este venia el silencio inmediato, el cual solo era interrumpido por los llantos desgarradores de la chica en el suelo, la pared por fin se habia manchado de un rojo intenso mientras que el cuerpo del chico yacia sin vida, cerre los ojos un momento para intentar calmarme, pero los sollozos de Hanayo no ayudaban en dicho propósito

-Kisuke-Kun… Kisuke-kun….- la chica lloraba desesperadamente mientras que por fin era capaz de aunque sea arrodillarse pero esta solo para ver la escena mas aterradora y grotesca que veria en su vida…

-Hanayo, nos tenemos que ir- apenas esta escucho mi voz me dirigio su mirada que aunque estuviera llena de lagrimas reflejaba un odio gigante, uno que crei que una chica como ella no seria capaz de mostrar, pero ni siquiera me inmute por su mirada

-Por que….?- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Por que era lo correcto-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Luego de eso solo termine sacándola casi arrastras de las alcantarillas y no mucho despues ustedes aparecieron, en pocas palabras hice que casi todo su grupo me odiara..- mi tono era algo seco y amargo, no me afectaba en si el hecho de haber matado a el chico, me dolia el como era que dañe a la única persona que alguna vez se intereso en mi por lo que era.

En lo que hablaba llenaba una botella en el rio, mientras que a mi lado las dos chicas hacían lo mismo con las suyas, estas escuchaban en silencio ocupadas en sus asuntos

-Hiciste lo correcto Rin- hablo Nico

-Lo se….. pero a que precio? Kayocchin ahora me odia…-

-en realidad acostúmbrate- dijo Maki mientras cerraba una botella de agua –Si hubieras hecho lo mismo con Nico-chan lo comprendería…. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no te perdonaría por ello-

-Gracias por el animo- sonreí sarcásticamente mientras que Maki solo desvio la mirada sonrojada

-a lo que me refiero es que no tiene sentido castigarte por cosas asi, el se hubiera convertido en esas cosas de igual manera… le diste una muerte piadosa-

-Asi es, no tienes ninguna obligación de responder por un acto noble y te lo dire, para mi esas chicas son unas idiotas, inservibles, como es posible que arriesguemos nuestros traseros por ellas y simplemente crean que tienen el derecho de juzgarnos? Crecimos haciendo esto y ellas se refugiaron como cobardes!- el tono de Nico era molesto y no pasaba desapercibido para nosotras por lo que nos mantuvimos en silencio

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice… pero si es un tanto doloro…-

En ese momento los arbustos del otro lado del rio se movieron de una manera violenta cosa que solo hizo que tanto Maki, Nico y yo tomaramos nuestras armas de golpe

-Hay alguien ahí?…..-

.

.

.

.

.

-Fue un espejismo punto- hablo Maki intentando explicar lo que vimos, probablemente fue por el sol tan intenso

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie….- hablo Nico que venia completamente empapada caminando con una visible vena de enojo en la frente

-Ninguna….- Hablo Maki que venia al igual que Nico completamente empapada de pies a cabeza y al igual con un gesto entre molesto y fastidiado

-Vaya metida de pata eh?- hable mientras comia una barra de dulce que no quiero hablar de donde saque, al igual que las otras chicas yo estaba con mi chamarra atada a mi cintura y completamente empapada

-No fue una metida de pata si nunca paso-

Las chicas y yo algo divertidas caminamos de regreso a el lugar donde se supone que estábamos antes de salir por agua, pero para nuestra sorpresa…. Algo estaba mal…. Sumamente mal

-Donde están?- dije en voz alta mientras que veíamos a los alrededores del lugar para ver, en las piedras donde deberian estar Eli y Nozomi o al lado del camino donde las chicas de printemps deberían estar…..

El lugar parecia que jamas hubiera sido tocado por un ser vivo, el equipaje no estaba…. No habia nada

-No lo se- dijo Nico mientras esta desenfundaba su pistola al igual que Maki, por mi parte un poco mas atontada hice lo que ellas y tome mis dos armas, cada una con un silenciador –Pero el silencio que hay….. no es normal…-

Nos quedamos paradas por momentos cada una con los nervios apunta de piel observando el lugar sigilosamente, los arbustos se movían, los arboles resonaban, y sobre todo ningun animal parecia estar cerca

-Hay alguien aquí….- Hablo Maki mirando a todos lados con una mirada completamente calculadora viendo en todos lados, las tres habíamos formado una especie de triangulo

El silencio era asesino, era cierto lo que dijo Nico-chan, esto no era normal

-Suelten las armas!- una voz resonó desde algun lugar a nuestro alrededor, esta era una voz de un hombre

-O si no que?- respondio Maki empuñando mas fuerte su arma mirando en direccion a todos lados lista para volarle la cabeza a alguien

-Las haremos pedazos- salio el hombre el cual en verdad no era un hombre si no un joven apenas unos años mayor a nosotras, en ese momento este venia completamente desarmado mientras que tenia una sonrisa burlona, su pelo era de un color negro intenso mientras que el pelo le llegaba a los hombros, este traia un pantalon estilo camuflaje militar, una camisa negra, sobre esta tenia un abrigo de tipo piel de algun animal, sus ojos eran color azul

-Quien eres?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a el apuntándole a la cabeza con el cañon de mi arma a solo unos pocos centímetros

-Ara Ara, yo no haria eso si fuera tu- sonrio despreocupadamente considerando que tenia un arma apuntando a su cabeza solo me hizo fruncir el ceño

-Aja, y eso por que….-

-Por que si no ellas mueren- hablo mientras que en los arbustos solo salían unos hombres los cuales sostenían del cuello a Umi y a Honoka, mientras que las demás chicas estaban atrás de estas pues cuando salieron de los arbustos fuimos capaces de verlas, estos hombres las tenían atadas y con un trapo en la boca para evitar que hablaran, eso seria en el mejor de los casos, unos 4 hombre, pero para mi desgracia mas empezaron a salir por el lugar, de arbustos, arboles, cada uno con un rifle o alguna cosa apuntándonos, eran tantos que ni siquiera los podríamos contar -Asi que bajen sus armas por favor- dijo burlonamente –Tus amigas son grandes combatientes, casi pudieron con 10 de mis hombres a solo puño limpio… serán muy entretenidas jeje-

Ante el comentario Nico y Maki observando la situación con extrema cautela solo se miraron mutuamente mientras bajaban sus armas y alzaban las manos en señal de rendición, era eso o disparar y esperar a que te llenaran de agujeros.

Por mi parte el chico me miraba burlonamente –Oh por cierto me llamo sora, mucho gusto- dijo mientras extendia su mano hacia mi pidiéndome mis armas

Mire hacia todos los lados para intentar buscar una ruta de escape pero para mi desgracia eso no pasaría, pues todo el lugar estaba rodeado, resignada solo le entregue las armas al chico el cual sonrio burlonamente

-Ya ves? No es tan difícil…. Como te llamas?-

-…..-

-Oye te hablo niña- dijo el chico mientras me miraba con una sonrisa como la de Nozomi pero esta era siniestra, no me deje intimidar ni un momento por el chico pero el solo suspiro

-Bueno supongo que si no quieres hablar…- Casi de inmediato este con un golpe muy veloz me golpeo en el estomago, pero eso no fue todo justo en el suelo este me comenzó a patear de una manera muy violenta tanto que incluso sentía mi cuerpo completo arder del dolor –Es de mala educación no presentarse

-KUGH!-

-HEY!- Nico grito con la intención de entrar a defenderme pero casi de inmediato un disparo de advertencia llego a sus pies

-Un paso y te matamos niña!-

-MMMM! MMMMM!- Umi se retorcia como un gusano con los ojos llenos de rabia mientras al igual Honoka intentaba hacer que la soltaran cosa que era inútil

Despues de unos cientos de golpes mas el chico parecio divertirse por lo que solo me tomo por el pelo para levantarme un poco y mirarme de frente, ahora parecia que algo me habia arrollado por los moretones de mi cuerpo y unos cuantos en mi cada ademas de un delgado hilo de sangre que bajaba por mi boca

-Ya te presentaras pequeña- me dijo mientras que me levantaba levemente del pelo

Solo sonreí de una manera divertida –PU-DRE- TE Nya- conteste entre divertida y retadora por lo que el chico suspiro decepcionado para mirar a sus hombres

-Lleven a las demás al auto y llévenlas a su nuevo "Hogar"- dijo con énfasis la oración cosa que solo me hizo mirarlo estupefacta

-Usted que hara jefe?- pregunto uno de los hombres mientras que el chico solo se encogio de hombros

Este me miro mientras que yo aun estaba en el suelo por la golpiza que hace un momento me dio, el sonreía de una manera aterradora, como si fuera alguna clase de psicópata, el cual ahora que lo pienso parece el caso…. Este saco de su bolsa trasera una pequeña navaja no mayor de 10 cm mientras que sacaba el filo de esta para mostrármelo

- _Adelántense, yo aun quiero saber su nombre jeje-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Se que no subi nada de este en un rato pero pues no me lo quiero acabar de un tiron :v**

 **Por cierto tengo una pequeña duda, estaría bien crear una pagina de Facebook para este perfil, o se veria mal? :s**

 **REVIEWS (Volvemos a las reviews en todos los fics nwn)**

 **Kotaroutennoujirewrite** : Hasta yo dire que a Kisuke lo sentía bastante forzado en la historia, solo era una excusa para mantener vivas a Printemps antes de esto

 **Waldemar16:** Vamos en la segunda vuelta de narración, ya narraron 8 ahora el siguiente es de Honoka, es que no llevo un orden exacto en cada vuelta, pero descuida, el siguiente capitulo le dare un buen protagonismo a Honoka nwn

 **Rebe13:** Pues esto fue lo que paso, no es muy original, pero es algo que hice solo para deshacerme de Kisuke y ponerle drama al RinPana, el drama de las demás parejas sigue despues nwn

 **Yohan2000:** en realidad no es secreto que Nico y Maki (pero en especial Nico) aborrecen a Printemps por ser tan débiles, en si estas en lo correcto algo de lo que dijiste en tu review pasada si ocurrirá, repito, para mi kisuke era inservible desde un inicio nwn


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

" _Nuestros principios se corrompen"_

"Donde estoy?" me preguntaba mientras que intentaba abrir mis ojos, estos parecían pesar una tonelada pues apenas y podia ver un poco entreabriéndolos un poco, mi cabeza daba vueltas y dolia de gran manera, una que en serio te haria llorar de no ser por que sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido

El olor a animal predominaba en el lugar, el olor era putrefacto como si alguien hubiera muerto en este mismo lugar, lo cual en estos tiempos no seria raro pero estaba segura de que no era el caso, mis oídos apenas y funcionaban pues solo oia unas voces algo alertadas murmurando mi nombre, estas parecían mas bien gritarlo pero yo solo me limitaba a escucharlos como susurros

Me dolia un poco el cuerpo pero no a gran medida lo cual según mi experiencia debía de ser bueno…

Necesitaba algo que me ayudara a despertar, en eso una pequeña gota de agua cayo en mi frente, dejándome sentir lo helada que estaba pero a la vez haciendo que mi sueño se aligerara cada vez mas

-Creo que esta despertando- comento una voz la cual reconocia una de mis compañeras, estas tenían un tono preocupado por lo que solo empece a abrir mis ojos con una lentitud exagerada

Para cuando los abri parpadee un par de veces para que estos volvieran a verse como propios y dejaran de estar desorientados ,al abrirlos por completo pude ver el techo, mientras estaba recostada en algo suave, bastante suave, el techo era de madera, una madera que parecia ser muy vieja pues este tenia constantes goteras y su textura era roñosa como si estuvieran apunto de colapsar con una lluvia, luego vi hacia mi lado aun un poco perdida para poder ver en que estaba acostada , vaya fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que era una cama de paja, como en las que duermen las gallinas pero esta era de mi tamaño

Ademas otro dato importante es que no imagine que olia a animal muerto si no que efectivamente ese olor inundaba el lugar revolviéndome el estomago pero gracias a que probablemente mi estomago estaba vacio no fue el caso de que vomitara pero aun asi dire que me daba nauseas

-Honoka-chan!- una voz hablo a mi lado mientras que rápidamente reconoci quien era, al voltear vi a una peligris, pero no de la manera que creía pues esta estaba en una… No… todas estábamos…..

-Por que estamos en jaulas?- pregunte mientras veia a mi alrededor detenidamente todo, las jaulas eran tan pequeñas que apenas podias arrodillarte en estas, sobre todo estas estaban hechas de gruesos barrotes de acero los cuales no podias romper ni con un martillo, la jaula por dentro tenia una cama de paja en la que yo antes estaba recostada y dos platos de perro, uno con agua y el otro con comida que mas bien parecia basura

-N-no lo sabemos…..- respondio de la jaula de al lado una castaña con un gesto de preocupación, esta tambien se sostenia de los barrotes que separaban su jaula de la mia –Cuando despertamos todas estábamos aquí….-

-Todas?- casi de inmediato mire hacia enfrente donde ahora que me daba cuenta habia unas jaulas mas las cuales tambien parecían tener 2 personas dentro, pero estas permanecían en silencio, aunque sabia quienes eran, por otra parte al fondo de la habitación habia al igual otras chicas, estas eran 3 las cuales al igual conocía muy bien –Que rayos paso..-

-Nos drogaron- hablo Nico desde lo lejos en las jaulas del fondo de la habitación, el lugar parecia una perrera clandestina como las que usaban en las peleas de perros, pues las jaulas eran de buena calidad para animales no tan chicos ni tan grandes, pero en cambio las instalaciones parecían ser casi ruinas, goteras, el piso que era completamente tierra normal, y sobre todo el olor a animal que como ya habia dicho predominaba –Cuando nos ataron en la camioneta nos drogaron y durmieron a todas, fuimos despertando de poco a poco pero para cuando la primera despertó ya todas estábamos dentro de estas jaulas- explico Nico sentada en su jaula con un semblante serio y preocupado

-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?- pregunte a lo que la pelirroja solo me vio de reojo

-Aproximadamente 5 horas….. por lo menos eso creo pues los hombres que vinieron hace un rato para servir el alimento comentaron algo de que ya casi anochecia….. supongo que deben ser alrededor de ese tiempo que dormiste… tambien por lo que te inyectaron puede ser que te duela la cabeza un buen rato, pero descuida se te pasara- concluyo Maki con un gesto que transmitia que no queria seguir hablando

Suspire algo aliviada –Al menos estamos sanas y salvas.-

-Cierra la boca- esa voz se escucho de las jaulas que estaban enfrente de nosotras donde solo predominaba el silencio y la tristeza absoluta –No te atrevas a decir eso enfrente de nosotras- el tono que me dedicaba era nada mas y menos que de odio, pero uno que al parecer no era producido por mi

La que habia hablado era una peli morada que mantenía la mirada baja con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos, y la segunda era Umi que se mantenía con un gesto triste, preocupado y de ira total, todo combinado en uno, por ultimo la tercera….. Espera la tercera….

-DONDE ESTA RIN-CHAN?!- pregunte rápidamente, la pregunta hicieron que todas las presentes guardaran silencio lo cual solo me dio mala espina –DONDE ESTA?!- mi gesto se hizo algo paranoico mientras que buscaba con la vista en las multiples jaulas que estaban vacias alrededor del lugar –Umi-chan que paso?!- Umi no respondio, mire rápidamente a Nozomi –Nozomi?! Dime donde est….-

-CIERRA EL PICO HONOKA!- la voz fue emitida de una Rubia al final de la habitación que al mirarla me dedicaba una mirada molesta la cual solo me hizo quedarme paralizada –No hablemos de Rin ahora mismo….. no ahora que no podemos hacer nada…..-

Casi de inmediato mire a Hanayo –Hanayo-chan! donde..?!

-No lo se- contesto secamente la chica pues su tono tenia resentimiento –No la hemos visto desde lo del bosque…..Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan están muy preocupadas, el tipo era un desquiciado…..-

-Espera, Espera, me estas diciendo que por 5 horas no ha vuelto?!-

-Por que crees que Umi-chan esta tan desesperada?- pregunto Kotori a mi lado mientras que yo solo me vi en el mismo dilema que las otras dos chicas

Me sente de lleno en el suelo recargada en mi jaula mientras mi mirada reflejo por un momento confusión –debemos hacer algo….. podríamos intentar abrir las jaulas….. y luego idear alg….-

-Eso estuvieron intentando Umi y Nozomi por casi 3 horas sin parar-…. Ante eso mire a ver a las chicas para ver sus manos las cuales estaban demacradas, ambas manos de las 2 chicas sangraban de una manera exagerada y parecían estar hinchadas mas no rotas

-D-Debe haber algo… algo que no hayamos visto…- dije con un tono que intentaba convencerme a mi misma de que ese algo yo era capaz de encontrarlo

-Honoka-chan, no hay nada que podamos hacer…- contesto Kotori con un tono completamente vencido pero no dolido

-No me voy a rendir- dije mientras empezaba a ver cada cosa del lugar o mover las pocas cosas de mi jaula intentando encontrar una salida o algo que me ayudara cualquier cosa –Ustedes tambien busquen!-

-No gracias- respondió cortantemente Hanayo cosa que me hizo mirarla rápidamente algo incrédula

-Perdon?! Es Rin-chan la chica que te salvo la que esta en peligro!- le recrimine a lo que esta me vio molesta pero con los ojos lloroso –Sigues molesta….. por eso?! Kotori-chan! dile algo tu tambien!- Kotori solo se mantuvo en silencio con una mirada igual de molesta –Ella es nuestra amiga!

-No, no en mi amiga! es la estúpida que Mato a Kisuke-Kun! A la persona que yo amaba! Por que ayudaría a alguien como ella, la salve varias ocasiones al igual, no le debo nada…..-

-ME ESTAS BROMEANDO?!- grito desde el otro lado Umi que por fin desde que la habia visto hablaba, esta tenia una mirada llena de rabia que hubiera hecho retroceder a Hanayo de no ser por que esta ya estaba hasta el fondo de su jaula –NO LE DEBES NADA A RIN?! MALDITA NIÑA ESTUPIDA Y EGOISTA! DEJAME ACLARARTE ALGO! LAS VECES QUE TU HAS "SALVADO A RIN" ES POR QUE ELLA SE METIO EN ESOS LIOS GRACIAS A TI! Y TE DIRE UNA COSA MAS! SI RIN NO ESTA VIVA DESPUES DE ESTO TE DARE UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA, ENTENDISTE?!- Le grito Umi con un tono tan molesto que parecia que si hubiera tenido un arma en mano esta hubiera disparado de lleno a la chica sin dudarlo cosa que no me hizo mucha ilusión

-HEY UMI CALMATE!- grito Nico intentando poner algo de orden lo cual solo altero mas a la chica la cual de inmediato apoyándose de la jaula empezó a patear la puerta de esta con una fuerza tremenda pero que solo hacia ruido pues la cerradura no cedia ni un milímetro

-Umi-chan! te vas a hacer daño!- grito Kotori rápidamente a la chica con un tono preocupado pero que Umi ignoro por completo para seguir pateando, pero no solo eso si no que ahora no era la única que intentaba salir, Nozomi a su lado al igual con una mirada molesta comenzó a intentar derribar la puerta con su hombro cosa que no servia de nada pues esta nadamas se lastimaba al igual que Umi

-Nozomi!-

-Ustedes dos paren!- grito Maki mientras que las veia con un semblante serio y molesto –Harán que nos maten con tanto ruido!, dejen de hacerlo, Rin se lo busco con ese tipo, fue impulsiva y por eso mismo es que…-

-Maki cállate- hablo Eli con un gesto que claramente le decia que se callara a lo que la pelirroja negó

-Ustedes mismas lo dijeron! No esperan a nadie, aquí no hay amigos! Asi que por favor vean por su puta supervivencia y no por la de su amiguita!-

-Maki-

-Quienes creen que son alguna clase de héroes en su historia?! No!, Rin era una estúpida! Era impulsiva y ademas era…-

-ES NUESTRA HERMANITA!- gritaron ambas chicas a la vez mientras que golpeaban aun mas fuerte la jaula, sus palabras dejaron mudas a las chicas en general incluyéndome, asi es como me veria… esos ojos desesperados…. Asi me veria si Kotori o Hanayo fueran arrancadas de mi lado? Las chicas daban todo de si para intentar salir, pero estas a los minutos cesaron los golpes ya fuera por el excesivo cansancio o simplemente por que se encontraban lastimadas por el como golpeo la puerta, este era el caso de Nozomi que tenia el hombro completamente hinchado de intentar derribar la puerta con su cuerpo, por su parte Umi se sostenia el pie por el inmenso dolor que le debio de provocar patear la jaula con tanta fuerza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por lo menos para mi

-Es nuestra Rin- Dijo Umi que amenazaba en romper en llantos –le prometi que no la dejaríamos sola… se lo prometimos….-

-Rin esta viva!- hable rápidamente llamando la atención de todas las presentes pero en especial del duo de Lily White, hable sin pensar pero esto parecio por lo menos ganarse su atención –Ella es mi amiga! Es una chica fuerte y determinada, ella no morirá!- mis palabras no tenían argumento alguno que hicieran que merecieran ser consideradas en cuenta pero estas salieron de mi boca con seguridad, una seguridad que seguramente jamas tuve al afirmar

Ambas chicas sonrieron como pudieron de una manera amarga, pero estas no eran mas que sonrisas esperanzadas que en estos tiempos no servían de nada –Espero que tengas razon Honok….-

La puerta de madera del lugar se abrió de golpe asustándonos a todas, de esta simplemente venia un chico con el pelo negro el cual media aproximadamente 1.80, este vestia un pantalon estilo militar, una camisa color negra y sobre esta un abrigo de algun animal, lo reconocia y lo reconocia muy bien…..

-Pasen, me quiero ir a limpiar toda esta porquería- dijo mientras que estiraba su camisa para ver el desastre que estaba hecha… esto solo me hizo abrir los ojos con sumo miedo….. al igual que a Umi y a Nozomi

-Sangre….- murmure mientras veia la dicha prenda del chico manchada con cantidades muy pequeñas de esta pero que no dejaban de ser una cantidad grande….

Detrás de el aparecieron 2 hombres, estos los reconocia como los sujetos que ayudaron a emboscarnos pero uno de estos tenia algo raro…. Este cargaba algo en su hombro

-Donde la pongo jefe-

-En la jaula vacia al lado de aquellas dos, o simplemente atala de cabeza, me da igual…-

El hombre asintió y caminando a su ritmo se acerco a las jaulas de Lily White pero abria una que estaba vacia, en ese momento me cuenta…. No cargaba algo… cargaba a alguien….

Este rápidamente metio a la chica en la jaula y la cerro casi de inmediato, el cuerpo de la chica que dejo justo ahi no se movia ni un centímetro y si por lo menos respiraba lo hacia muy débilmente

La escena era tan terrible que inclusive Hanayo y Kotori quitaron cualquier gesto de enojo para tener uno directamente de preocupación y a la vez de miedo

El chico se acerco divertido a la jaula donde estaba la chica sin mover ni un solo musculo –Me diste un buen rato de diversión- se relamio los labios –Rin Hoshizora- este miro a Umi y Nozomi que veian la escena paralizadas por lo que veian pero con un odio que podia salir en cualquier momento –Umi Sonoda, Nozomi Tojo, Honoka Kousaka, Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi, Minami Kotori, Ayase Eli y Yazawa Nico- termino la oración mientras veia aun a las chicas de Lily White con una sonrisa tan alegre que parecería normal –Su amiguita fue un hueso duro de roer, pero a fin de cuentas…... creo que la rompí- completo la oración con una leve sonrisa que le dedicaba a Umi –Hubieran estado orgullosa de su amiguita toda una guerrera, me encanto oir como gritaba de dolor y me dio aun mas gusto cuando empezó a suplicar que no siguiera… pero a fin de cuentas nos conto todo, incluso hacia donde van… No la culpen, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo jejeje

La peli azul aun con los ojos perdidos vio la jaula de su lado para ver el cuerpo tendido de su amiga, de nuestra amiga para luego mirar al sujeto –Te matare…..-

-Perdona- se puso la mano en el oído burlonamente –No te escuche-

En un instante Umi deslizo una de sus manos por en medio de los barrotes para intentar tomar al tipo rapidamente pero este solo hizo un leve movimiento para evitar dicho agarre aun con una sonrisa burlona pero Umi habia perdido completamente la cabeza –TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO DESGRACIADO! TE VOY A MATAR! TE LO JURO! MALDITA BASURA, PORQUERIA! TE HARE AÑICOS EN CUANTO TE TENGA AL ALCANCE!-

El chico burlonamente miro a Nozomi la cual aun lo miraba con odio en su rostro –Tu no diras nada preciosura?-

-No será necesario- Nozomi solia tener un autocontrol mas que suficiente pero este tono salio con mas odio del que jamas pudiera imaginar –No necesito predecir tu fortuna para saber que te hare algo mucho peor de lo que alguna vez te pudiste imaginar-

Este sonrio divertido –Bien, me agrada la idea aunque no creo que seas capaz de ello, ademas… eres bastante linda, quien sabe? A lo mejor y la próxima con la que me divierta sea contigo- afirmo suficientemente desquiciado, miro a las demás integrantes –alguna una cosa mas que quiera decir?-

-No nada que no te hayan dicho mis amigas ya- conteste de manera molesta cosa que sorprendio a bastantes de mis compañeras

-La niña exploradora puede amenazar? - El tipo solo rio un poco –Como sea, lo espero con ansias- dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta para irse con sus hombres que iban justo atrás de el –Si sigue viva para el amanecer ella participara bien?-

Los hombres asintieron pero sus palabras casi habían dicho que Rin no sobreviviría, mire de nueva cuenta a la jaula enfrente de mi, la chica no se habia movido ni un centimetro desde que la dejaron ahí….

Despues de eso los tipos salieron de la habitación pues la puerta se habia cerrado y ya no estaban parados enfrente de nosotras, se habían ido en lo que estábamos fijas en otra cosa

-Rin!, Rin!- Umi que estaba al lado de la jaula de Rin deslizaba una de sus manos por los barrotes intentando tocar a la chica que tenia la gorra de su chamarra puesta por lo que simplemente no podíamos verla

-Umi! Como esta?!- pregunto rápidamente Nozomi con un semblante preocupado el cual solo hizo que Umi intentara alcanzar con mas tenacidad a Rin… esta estirando su mano poco poco logro tomar la chamarra de la chica y atraerla hacia ella arrastrándola, acto siguiente…..

-No…..- susurro Umi mientras retiraba la gorra de la chamarra que llevaba puesta

Me cubri la boca con ambas manos por el terror que sentí en el momento…. La chica parecia estar casi muerta….. tantos golpes en el rostro, la cantidad de sangre que bajaba de su frente, su pelo maltratado como si lo hubieran jalado varias veces al punto de hacerla gritar de dolor, pero sobre todo las múltiples cortadas alrededor de su rostro, si bien no eran profundas eran abundantes de gran manera, y su cuerpo por lo que dijo el tipo no creo que este muy bien por debajo de la ropa…

-Umi tomale el pulso!- grito Maki desde el fondo de la habitación, Umi dejo su llanto para otro momento para intentar tocar el cuello de Rin

Umi empezó a llorar –Esta viva… Esta viva..-

Nozomi cayo de lleno apoyándose en su jaula –Gracias a dios…-

-Esperen, tienen que parar la sangre- dijo Maki llamando la atención de las chicas

Los siguiente minutos Umi con mucha dificultad siguiendo las indicaciones de Maki se quito su chamarra e hizo pedazos una gran parte de su playera bajo esta para usarlas como vendas o por lo menos para intentar para la hemorragia temporalmente cosa que con el tiempo consiguió….. en cuanto esto paso la peli naranja ya no sangraba pero aun no respiraba muy bien…. Pero Maki dijo que era normal por la sangre que perdio, que despues de descansar un poco esta podría despertar y regular su respiración, por lo que solo dejaron a la chica recostada con el abrigo de la peli azul como cobija

-Rin-chan…..- susurro la castaña a mi lado con un gesto que era de terror total pero veia como esta estaba tendida en el suelo –Como est…-

Umi solo volteo a ver a Hanayo con odio de una manera tan atroz que daba miedo, mi amiga solo guardo silencio por el miedo –No te le vuelvas a acercar Hanayo…..- dijo con tono glacial –Ella no te debe nada a ti y tu no le debes nada según tus palabras…. En ese caso no la necesitas, puedes valerte por ti misma cierto? No metas a Rin en tus asuntos, si tanto te molesto que le diera una muerte piadosa a tu noviecito no me interesa a mi un carajo sus problemas… solo quiero a Rin viva es todo-

Las palabras de Umi se notaron que hirieron a Hanayo pues esta simplemente se resigno a quedarse callada en su lugar con la mirada baja pero aun preocupada… inclusive estaba un poco deacuerdo con la arquera, mi amiga estaba siendo demasiado rencorosa por lo que no debía de esperar que la trataran de mejor manera de lo que trato a la peli naranja

-Esta bien- le asegure a la chica a mi lado la cual al escucharme volteo a verme –Pero es cierto lo que dice Umi-chan, ella hizo eso para darle un final a Kisuke-kun….. tu solo la dañaste Hanayo…al ser tan infantil…..- Kotori me miro del otro lado de la jaula pues yo estaba en medio de las dos –Tambien lo digo por ti Kotori, en este mundo todas tenemos que hacer cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosas pero que es lo mejor para nosotras o para la gente que nos rodea….- recordé la escena donde abandone a unos niños y a sus madres a su suerte, creo que comparada con todas en esta habitación yo sere la peor de todas….

-Deberiamos dormir- Hablo Eli con un tono algo decepcionado por no poder hacer nada para salir de las jaulas

-Creo que seria lo mejor ahora- apoyo Nico

Todas las demás empezaron a asentir nerviosamente mientras que cada quien se acostaba en cama de paja la cual aunque suene algo ironico es lo mas suave en lo que me e acostado por días, en momentos como estos extraño a esos locos religiosos, pero da igual creo

No dure mucho pues el sueño me vencia rápidamente haciendo que mis parpados se empezaran a cerrar de poco a poco pero a una gran velocidad

.

.

.

.

"Eres un monstruo!"

"Yo tenia 3 hermanos pequeños y me estas diciendo que tu asesinaste a casi 25 niños y a sus madres?!"

"Somos cazadoras….. no asesinas a sangre fría"

"Se que matamos para sobrevivir….. pero eso fue cobarde… incluso para ti Honoka"

"La regla no hacerte el héroe es una cosa…. Pero no significa que te conviertas en el enemigo"

Todas esas palabras provenían de las compañeras que en este momento tenia conmigo, las cuales no eran mis amigas castaña o peligris

-One-chan me lees de nuevo este cuento- un niño aparecia en medio de mis sueños, pero este con la piel completamente palida, unos ojos inyectados en sangre y con una cantidad excesiva que emanaba de su cuello, lo reconocia bien al pequeño…..

-One-chan leenos a todos un cuento- mas pequeños empezaron a aparecer enfrente de mi cada uno con una sonrisa normal pero con aspectos que daban el terror al mismísimo diablo –Nos mataste a todos y a nuestras mamas... creimos que one-chan nos cuidaría siempre

-Yo no quise….- susurre

-Pero lo hiciste….- un niño avanzo hacia mi con el cuento en mano como si aun pidiera que lo leyera, este con una sonrisa inocente –solo tengo una pregunta….

"Me recuerdas como se siente estar viva?!"

-AAAAAAH!- grite de golpe mientras me sentaba a una velocidad desbordante, el grito al parecer no paso desapercibido por que para cuando me di cuenta todas las presentes me veian con los ojos abiertos, pero yo ignore esas miradas, puse una de mis manos en mi frente con la mirada completamente desorientada, tenia miedo….. –Ese sueño de nuevo-

-Honoka-chan?! Estas bien?!- pregunto Hanayo que se acerco a la reja para verme de cerca a lo que yo débilmente asentí

-P-Perdon si las desperté-

-Hump- se quejaron al final de la habitación –No se de que hablas, ya es de dia, tu eras la única que aun dormia-

Ahora que lo mencionaba era cierto, los rayos del sol se filtaban por pequeñas partes por el techo, pues estos rayos llegaban inclusive a nosotras, este lugar era como un establo en ruinas…..

-Lo lamento.-

-Otra vez esa pesadillas Honoka-chan- pregunto mi mejor amiga de la infancia cosa que rápidamente negué pues no queria preocuparla

-Estoy bien… solo tuve una mala pasada con mi mente…- dije con el tono bajo a lo que Kotori asintió con un semblante que era claro que no me creía

-J-Jeje…. Descuida U-Umi-chan puedo sentarme yo sola…. AGH!- una voz quebrada sonaba al frente de mi jaula a quien conoci de inmediato

Una peli naranja la cual se veia muy adolorida se intentaba sentar sosteniéndose fuertemente de uno de los barrotes de su jaula pero Umi parecia intentar ayudarla aunque esta se negaba

-Rin-chan!- grite con fuerza a lo que esta levanto la mirada con algo de dificultad y me vio con un gesto que intentaba sonreir pero esta no lo lograba

-H-Hola…..- contesto mientras por fin se sentaba por completo

-Menos mal que estas despierta- comente con una sonrisa mientras que esta asintió débilmente

Luego de eso la cosa se puso mal… muy mal…. Los tipos de ayer llegaron, pero este sin el chico que torturo a nuestra amiga, estos eran 5, 3 de ellos con rifles de asalto y los otros 2 con cadenas y esposas, al principio me pregunte que pasaba, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que estos nos sacaban una por una y nos ponían tanto como esposas en las manos como en los pies y un collar de metal en el cuello, todos estos conectados al siguiente par por medio de cadenas

Llego el turno de Lily White que aunque se resistieron diciendo que su amiga apenas y podia caminar no fueron escuchadas ni tomadas en consideración pues las ataron delante de las chicas de Bibi que fueron las primeras en ser amarradas

Nuestro turno llego, me sacaron de la jaula con 1 tipo apuntando su arma hacia mi mientras los otros dos solo me pusieron las cadenas y me amarraron a espaldas de Umi-chan, las siguientes fueron mis amigas Hanayo y kotori y asi fue todo

-Caminen, quien retrase a las demás será ejecutada bien?- hablo uno de los hombres con uno de sus rifles los cuales apuntaba hacia nosotras mientras nos abria la puerta por la que teníamos que ir

-Rin…. Crees que puedas…..-

-S-si…- contesto la chica

Acto seguido todas caminamos atrás del sujeto mientras otros dos venían por la espalda vigilándonos, el camino era largo pues cuando salimos del lugar resulta que estábamos en un tipo de ciudad fantasma cerca del bosque donde nos encontraron…. Lo cual explicaría el como o el por que nos encontraron aun estando en un lugar tan desolado….. caminamos entre las calles donde habia gente que tenían aspectos de delicuente

-SUERTE CHICAS!-

-OIGAN Y SI ANTES QUE LAS LLEVEN NOS DIVERTIMOS UN RATO?-

-LES DEDICARE UN BRINDIS A SU MUERTE JAJAJA!-

La gente rondaba por las banquetas mucho tomando alcohol otros simplemente fumando, todos parecían divertirse pero era mas que claro que no de la manera mas correcta que digamos, Eli una vez me conto de esto, se llamaban comunidades negras o comunidades sucias, era donde los mas enfermos de enfermos se juntaban en un solo lugar para hacer una comunidad que solo hacia daño a todo lo que produjera sombra y se moviera….. estábamos en una

A los minutos llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad donde parecia un deposito de autos chatarra, donde depositaban los autos inútiles, este tenia muros de por lo menos 2 metros y medio pero la cosa era que este parecia un estadio, habia asientos por afuera estos eran como los de futbol las cuales eran altas por lo que podían ver por arriba del muro

Pero habia un asiento que parecia mas sobresaliente y lo era, este era uno de salvavidas uno para una persona, ahí estaba el chico que en un principio nos habia traido aquí, el sol golpeaba con todo su resplandor mientras que este solo tenia unos lentes de sol y sonreía satisfactoriamente al vernos, debo decir que Rin temblo en cuanto lo vio pero sus compañeras la distrajeron para que no pensara en ello

Pero algo raro paso…. Algo muy raro a nuestros lados…. Gente con collares de metal en su cuello y esposadas de los pies y manos llegaban al lugar, personas que se veian demacradas pero estos parecían al igual ser prisioneros….. parecían ser al menos 10 filas mas con 10 personas o mas cada una , estos se formaron al lado de nosotras, mujeres , hombres, jóvenes y chicas, e inclusive una niña…. Todas estas personas al igual que nosotras encadenadas y con una mirada perdida en el infinito…

El chico se puso de pie en su silla en lo alto mientras alguien de abajo le lanzaba un megáfono el cual de inmediato uso y se dirigio a la gran cantidad de gente que habia alrededor cada quien en su asiento –LISTOS PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO MATUTINO GENTE?!- pregunto a la gente de alrededor cosa que hizo que todos gritara eufóricamente mientras nosotras mirábamos expectantes la escena, no sabíamos que pasaba…

-De que habla este loco?- susurro Nico mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las gente que parecían querer romper en llantos por las palabras del chico

-Nada bueno creo….- dijo Eli

-HOY COMO SABRAN TENDREMOS UN ESPECTACULO QUE NUNCA ME CANSO DE VER…- Este rio –Y ESE ESPECTACULO ES….

-CARNICERIA!- grito toda la gente de las gradas, se que soy muy tonta, pero hasta yo entendí el concepto de eso…..

-Eso es…- hablo el chico con una sonrisa mientras nos veia sonriente –Ahora como todos los presentes saben las reglas las repasare una vez mas…la única regla es sobrevivir 20 minutos ahí dentro- señalo el deposito de autos -No me importa si se esconden, si corren, si usan a sus compañeros de carnada….. bueno eso si me importa, háganlo de preferencia, es muy divertido jajaja- la multitud al igual rio

"están locos" me convenci por primera vez perdiendo la esperanza en esta gente la cual parecia querer ver que nos mataramos

El chico se relamio los labios divertidos –Jugadores- se fijo en toda la multitud encadenada incluyéndonos, la gente lo vio pero solo por miedo a que les dispararan si desobedecían –Les tengo algo nuevo el dia de hoy- se rio el chico mientras nos miraba fijamente –Estas chicas son unas nuevas jugadoras que la verdad me hicieron enojar mucho ayer, mataron a 2 de mis hombres- este saco una arma de su bolsillo la cual era una pistola y me apunto desde lo alto, en ese momento sentí miedo –Como saben, cuando alguien me hace enojar… es muy malo verdad, asi que como soy un líder justo, les dare una oportunidad…..- este sostuvo su pistola firmemente hacia mi con una mirada asesina….. el me iba a ….. –BANG!- hizo el gesto de disparar –Estas chicas son nuevas jugadoras, pero como me desagradan hay una nueva regla para el juego –son 10 equipos aparte de ellas y ellas son 9 personas…. El equipo que mate a una será libre, quiero la cabeza, el brazo , inclusive un ojo, me da igual, pero el punto es..

En ese momento todos los demás equipos nos miraron con ojos de cazadores, pero no como asesinos, si no como gente desesperada que nos veia como su único pase de salida, una mirada que transmitia tristeza pero a la vez transmitia una inmensa ansiedad…. Lo supe en ese momento….. todas estábamos….

- _Que las quiero muertas-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **Kotaroutennoujirewrite:** No creo que haya sido la grn cosa, jaja por dios solo lo mate por que ocupaba drama para la historia, pero si… el personaje estaba inspirado en unos de mis protagonistas favoritos de libros eso me hizo encariñarme algo

 **Waldemar16:** Bueno, no es como si fuera mas fácil cargar a alguien inconsciente que sacarla a la fuerza, oye amigo tranquilo con tus teorías, aun no es el momento de revelar las cosas uwu (de igual manera has acertado en muchas asi que me gusta leerlas :3)

 **yohan2000:** Psicopatas? Crei que ya todas estaban bastantes safadas de la cabeza según yo XD, lo de los grupos ya te habia dicho, Bibi detesta a Printemps en su totalidad, Lily White es el punto medio de toda la unión, ahora si Lily White se rompe con printemps o con Bibi eso disolvería todo, aunque no creo hacerlo, seria mucho trabajo volverlas a juntar uwu

 **Love live:** Oye amigo, ya viste mi nombre de usuario? Como mataria a mi waifu? No soy tan cruel (la he matado en 2 fics y contando uwu) pero si, Hanayo, Kotori y Honoka están hechas para ser odiadas en este fic mas que cualquier asesina nwn

 **Rebe13:** Si… eso no pasara en un buen rato, asi que le ofrezco una silla y una palomitas para que espere nwn, gracias por leer

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

" _Muy bien todo se fue a la Mierda"_

Despues de un motivador discurso que era lo mejor que le podia seguir? Una maldita carnicería claro que si la acompañas con un poco de aderezo sienta mejor en el estomago

En estos momentos abrían las puertas de el deposito de autos, el lugar era como un terreno baldio habia lugares donde habia pequeños pedazos de pasto, otros que eran solo arena…. Los autos amontonados uno sobre otro aplastados, estos con los vidrios rotos, las puertas abolladas etc,

Nos habia explicado las reglas amablemente un poco despues de darnos la sentencia de muerte con todos los demás jugadores… la verdad no eran muy complicadas, la única regla importante, sobrevivir, el equipo era de nueve jugadores en nuestro caso pero en su mayoría habia 10 en los grupos si no es que uno mas o uno menos….. la cosa es que ahora me sentía como las películas de criminales donde les ponen precio a tu cabeza, y créanme, no es bonito cuando te pasa a ti

Todas las filas empezaban a caminar una tras otra entrando por la gigante puerta que por lo menos tenia 5 metros de ancho y 3 metros de alto, todos eran escoltados por guardias los cuales iba armados

-Muy bien, quítenles los grilletes a todos y a todas, el jefe se enojara si la diversión no empieza pronto- comento un hombre con el arma mientras que otros cuantos desarmados pasaban a todas las filas con llaves en manos, estos empezaron a desatar las esposas de sus manos y a quitarles los collares de metal los cuales hace no mas 20 minutos nos habían puesto

No fue hasta que llego el momento en que nos lo quitaran a nuestro grupo que por fin todas quedamos libres tanto de muñecas como del cuello viendo a los otros participantes a nuestros lados, eramos como pequeños conejos que estaban dentro de una jaula con los zorros

-Preparence 5 minutos- hablo el hombre que ahora mismo retrocedia en direccion a la puerta pero apuntándonos con el arma para evitar que lo atacaramos por la espalda, al igual los demás hombres con armas empezaron a retroceder hasta que quedaron a fuera del deposito –CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!- y asi era como nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo….. aunque no lo sabíamos en este momento…. Por lo menos yo no volveria a ser la misma despues de esto… digo, si es que sobrevivo

-Umi-chan….. que haremos?- pregunto mi amiga peli gris la cual en este momento tenia una mirada completamente aterrada y no la culpaba, Hanayo estaba igual de asustada y por mi parte, bueno temblaba y sudaba frio, no habia mucho que decir al respecto

-Sobrevivir como dijeron esos malditos locos…..- dijo Maki con un tono enojado pero que a la vez reflejaba un temor gigante

-Lo que dijo Maki- comento Nico

-pero no podemos estar juntas, nos mataran si nos mantenemos en un solo equipo, todas las personas vendrán por nosotras sin duda alguna, les prometieron libertad- dijo Nozomi en un tono auténticamente preocupado –Ademas… no podemos llevar a Rin-chan en un grupo tan grande, apenas y puede caminar-

-Yo me puedo defender Nozo…. AHG!- esta se apoyaba en Umi para evitar caer de lleno en el suelo pero sus heridas eran muy severas, podia ser ruda pero no era de goma para no resentir eso

-Es cierto, nos dividiremos en grupo- dijo Umi de forma autoritaria –Maki vienes conmigo y con Rin, Nozomi al igual nos apoyara, no sabe pelear del todo bien pero sabe defenderse , tenemos que proteger a nuestra compañera entiendes? Eli, Nico, van con printemps –

-Esperen! Soy una carga para ustedes- dijo en un tono casi quebrado Rin –No quiero que alguien vaya a…..-

-Nadie morirá Rin-chan, no eres una carga eres nuestra amiga!- le asegure a la pequeña peli naranja mientras miraba a las demás –Tenemos que defendernos como tal, podemos tomar armas, los autos destrozados tienden a tener muchas partes filosas desprendiéndose de estos o dentro de los mismos autos, con eso podremos- les dije a lo que la mayoría asintieron, el temor se sentía en el ambiente, pero sobre todo la preocupación, ya fuera por sus amigas o simplemente por otra persona….-

-P-Puedo ir con ustedes?- hablo Hanayo a Umi la cual la vio con una mirada asesina

-Ni de chiste- contesto Nozomi con un gran resentimiento hacia mi amiga

-P-Puedo ayudar a moverse a Rin-chan, para que ustedes no estén limitadas….-

Esto claramente desato una pequeña disputa en el grupo por parte de Lily White y de mi compañera pero por el momento no iba a interferir ni de broma, no era mi obligación para empezar y para seguir que digamos no estoy muy concentrada en ello, la pelea duro unos minutos hasta que con un poco de intervención de Bibi accedieron de mala gana

Ya todas estábamos completamente listas para empezar y por suerte justo a tiempo

-MUY BIEN, PEDAZOS DE ESCORIA!- una voz que reconocia como la del sádico hijo de puta que nos trajo aquí resonó desde afuera del muro, este era visible por estar sentado en la silla de salvavidas al igual que la demás gente en las gradas que gritaban y brindaban de emoción por el evento que estaban a punto de presenciar…. – LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR? – el publico grito de emoción aun mas fuerte por lo que este satisfecho vio a los equipos –EN ESE CASO… SUELTEN A LAS BESTIAS!-

Cierto….. no se los comente, pero esto es un juego del gato y del raton, solo que con un pequeño detalle, nosotros somos el raton….

-AAAAAAGH! AKG!-

Y esas cosas nos cazaran como si fueramos comida

por lo menos se escucho como se abrieron 3 puertas desde el otro extremo de el deposito de autos, por suerte este lugar media casi 4 veces lo de una cancha de futbol…..

el juego era sencillo, 20 minutos teníamos que sobrevivir, peleando contra 20 de esas cosas, somos mayores en numero casi mas de 100, pero el problema radica en que esas cosas como lo saben son mas rapidas y fuertes que un humano común y corriente, sin contar que los demás grupos ademas de sobrevivir intentaran asesinarnos si no es que se convierten primero y de igual forma nos querrán asesinar, el punto es que todo en este lugar es una sentencia de muerte

-SUERTE JUGADORES!-

De la nada todas las personas empezaron a correr hacia los lados o a esconderse, por lo menos eso hicieron la mayoría pero otras cuantas como lo esperábamos venían por el premio mayor

Por lo menos 10 personas apuntaban a nosotras como objetivos que aun no habíamos dado ni un paso, pero estas venían dispuestas a matarnos

-CORRAN!- grite a todo pulmón mientras veia en cámara lenta por ambos lados como las personas que alguna vez podrían haber sido amigos o conocidos ahora solo eran simples asesinos…..

Mi orden llego a los oídos de todas por lo que rápidamente paso lo que debía, los grupos se dividieron como los planeamos en un principio aunque por mi lado corria al lado de Nico y Eli que iban a toda velocidad pues mucha gente nos perseguia

-MALDITA SEA!- grito Eli frustrada y desesperada mientras miraba a sus espaldas toda esa gente –HONOKA, KOTORI UNA IDEA POR FAVOR?!

-No te va a gustar….- le dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –Siganme!-

Casi al momento empece a correr en direccion recta hacia el otro extremo del deposito, donde probablemente no nos esperara nada con final feliz

-HONOKA QUE MIERDA HACES?! SABES A DONDE VAS?!- grito Nico completamente alertada pues iba a donde esas cosas habían salido en un inicio, la idea era mas que nada

-AAAAAAAGH!- una de esas cosas apareció a unos metros delante de nosotras, este era como un viejo, era calvo, con canas en la barba tan abundante que tenia, pero estas casi no se notaba pues su boca estaba cubierta de un color completamente rojo, uno que ya reconocia muy bien despues de estas semanas, este tenia las venas saltadas de color verde y unos ojos inyectados en sangre, ademas de que todas sus extremidades estaban en perfecto estado… eso no era buena señal pero como soy tan idiota

-OYE! POR AQUÍ!-

-Esta loca nos va a matar Eli- dijo Nico con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha

La criatura simplemente volteo a vernos casi dando un giro repentino de 90 grados a su cuello como una película de terror

-Sip… nos va a matar….-

-Honoka-chan….. por esta vez lo dire… eres una cabeza dura!-

-AAAAAAAGH!- esa cosa rugio como una bestia salvaje y antes de lo que esperábamos se lanzo corriendo hacia nosotras

-Querian mi idea? Ahí esta… AHORA CORRAN!- grite con toda mi alma mientras corria en direccion contraria de donde antes habíamos venido, en direccion hacia las personas que venían dispuestas a matarnos

-Ahí están las niñas!- grito una mujer del monton mientras que les sonreí nerviosamente

-Lamento esto… no la verdad no- comente mientras que rápidamente junto a mis amiga daba vuelta justo en una pila de autos, uno diría que nos seguirían pero el problema es que llevábamos a esa cosa tambien persiguiéndonos y saben las reglas que tiene la naturaleza no?

-AAAAAAAH! NO PORFAVOR!-

-MISAKI AYUDAME! AYUDAME!-

-QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!-

Los animales se rigen por donde hay multitud y donde puedan comer mas…. En este caso nosotras no eramos la mejor opción

En este momento nos habíamos encondido detrás de una pila de autos cercanas sin hacer movimiento alguno, pues los gritos habían cesado aunque el sonido de la carne cruda siendo arrancada de sus cuerpo seguía presente

-No …..se …. Muevan- si esa cosa descubria que seguíamos aquí probablemente elegiría comernos a nosotras que a los cuerpos ya muertos de la gente

-Por aqu….. AAAH! Hay otra de esas cosas ahí!-

-AAAAAAAGGK!- una voz nueva invadio el lugar haciendo que esa bestia saliera corriendo probablemente tras ellas dejando que por fin nos pudiéramos relajar un poco dándonos tiempo a hablar un momento

-Bien, nos deshicimos de esa cosa y de los tipos que nos atacaban… si tenemos suerte los habrá matado por completo y no serán capaces de convertirs…- de la nada una bofetada llego a mi mejilla haciéndome sentir un inmenso ardor, esta parecia tener mucho enojo de por medio pues por alguna razon me habia dolido mas que el simple golpe, levante la mirada para ver a mi mejor amiga, esta con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada desaprobatoria –Kotori-chan…?-

-M-Mataste a esa gente!- dijo en forma de reproche –Por que lo hiciste?!-

-Kotori, nos estaban persiguiendo no teníamos opcio…-

-No te hablo a ti Nico, si lo hubieran hecho ustedes hubiera entendido… pero….. pero Honoka-chan…- esta tenia un tono lastimado –Mi amiga no lastimaría a nadie….. ella lo hizo una vez, pero fue por que tenia miedo….. tenias miedo- su mirada era completamente abrumadora pero no podia hacer nada –los asesinaste… y tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro… quien sonríe cuando sabe que dirige a mas gente a la muerte? Mi amiga cuidaba de cachorros, de aves o de cualquier animal que necesitara cuidado, los curaba y cuidaba, esa misma amiga no puedes ser tu-

-Ya basta Kotori- le dije en un tono glacial mientras que mis ojos por primera vez parecían ser asesinos –Vi como gente fue asesinada, asesine gente, vi como casi nos asesinan, asesinaron a kisuke-Kun, ver a Rin-chan asi fue la gota que derramo el vaso….. este mundo…. Ya no es lo que era….todos están dispuestos a matar por simple diversión… yo lo hare para proteger a la gente que quiero-

-Pero si nosotros lo creemos aun hay esperanz….- su tono intentaba ser dulce y convincente pero eso solo hizo darme cuenta… ya no podia haber esperanza en este mundo no de nuevo

-MADURA DE UNA VEZ!- grite con enojo mientras apretaba mis puños fuertemente, tome de la muñeca bruscamente

-Hey Honoka!- replico Eli

Sosteniéndola de la muñeca la lleve a donde habia una escena grotesca obligándola a ver –Ves esto?! Esta gente seriamos nosotras! Esto ya no es Akibahara! Ya no es nuestro hogar- los cuerpos yacían destrozados en masa en el suelo todos cubiertos por un rojo intenso, por su parte Kotori lloraba con intensidad, me sentía cansada…. Mate a esos niños para sobrevivir… no voy a morir, no ahora que sacrifique sus vidas solo para salvarnos, lentamente solte a Kotori –Tal vez…. Va siendo hora….. que seamos como el resto, que tomemos un arma y estemos dispuestas a pelear, a ensuciarnos las manos…. Si lo hubiéramos hecho en un inicio hubiéramos podido salvar a Kisuke… nos habriamos podido defender en la emboscada… todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento a sido un error… el intentar vivir una vida que ya no existe-

-Honoka… creo que te pasaste de la raya- comentaba Nico mientras veia como Kotori lloraba en el suelo incada ante los cadáveres mientras Eli le daba leves palmaditas en –Pero por fin creo que te respeto….. espero que no hayan sido solo palabras-

-No lo fueron…- le asegure a la chica que solo asintió mientras miraba alrededor asegurándose que nadie nos viera

-Levantate si?- le dijo Eli con un tono suave a Kotori –Sobreviviremos a esto y luego cuando estemos fuera de aquí…. Lo hablaremos con calma, Honoka dijo cosas por que esta asustada, tu tambien lo estas verdad?- la chica asintió –Pues yo tambien lo estoy….. Nico, todas, incluso Umi esta muy asustada, tu solo debes de estar tranquila si? Saldremos de esta-

La chica poco a poco se puso de pie mientras que por mi parte veia con algo de culpa a mi amiga, pero lo que dije era completamente lo que sentía, cuantas vidas mas tendría que acabar en el proceso para salvar a mis amigas sin mancharme las manos? Era patético, sabia lo que todas opinaban de nosotras, siempre con miedo, unas cobardes…. Las escuchaba muy amenudo cuando hablaban ya fuera Bibi o Lily White, no me molestaban sus comentarios, o por lo menos no por lo que decia, sino por que era verdad, eramos débiles, unas chicas que solo sabían llorar….. no queria perder a otra persona por eso…. Si eso incluso significaba lastimar a los demás….. no me importaba, por fin seria como todas, pelearía para defenderme

-Que hacemos? Por todos lados habrá gente que nos quiera matar

-Podemos resguardarnos en una esquina del lugar para intentar no estar en medio del campo de guerra- sugirió Kotori

-Y CON ESO VAN CASI 35, UFF QUE BUEN DOBLES DE CUELLO AMIGA MIO JAJAJA, VAN 36 MUERTOS Y 15 DE ESOS SON DEL EQUIPO DE LAS MUSAS!-

-Nos dijo Musas?- pregunto Eli con un tono algo confundido –Que significa eso?-

-Probablemente un apodo, que importa?- pregunto Nico con un semblante molesto mientras hacia un sonido de molestia –Ahora tenemos que sobrevivir, según el reloj- Nico fue a los cadáveres y de la muñeca de uno de estos le arranco un reloj para ver la hora –Como unos 16 minutos, esto apenas va empezando- luego de decir esto solo limpio la sangre que tenia el reloj el cual probablemente era de oro y se lo puso en la muñeca

-Nico…. Eso es de un muerto…..-

-Entonces no lo necesitara verdad? Ademas es bonito- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros

.

.

.

.

-Ya murieron?- pregunto un chico que estaba sentado en la silla de salvavidas, este tenia los lentes de sol puestos y una mueca de aburrimiento –Ninguna ha caído y eso que crei que por lo menos la mitad de ellas serian unas inútiles-

-jefe, ellas ya han matado a 16 personas directa o indirectamente, el equipo de la peli jengibre es muy peligroso, ellas no han tocado a nadie y marcaron solo 10 asesinatos en los primeros 4 minutos…..- alguien desde abajo hablo, este era un francotirador que por momentos dejo su turno por petición del chico

-Si, si, lo se… pero algo se siente raro, ellas no intentan matar apropósito o salvarse a si mismas… intentan sobrevivir pero no sacrifican a nadie para lograrlo a menos que estos los ataquen- este tenia una mueca algo tranquila y pensativa –Incluso llevan a la peli naranja cargando sin pensárselo dos veces… se parecen a ellas jajaja- rio amargamente –Es genial

-Por que las puso como premios? Usted sabe que no dejaremos ir a nadie aun que nos las traigan muertas- hablo el hombre mientras que el chico ni siquiera sin inmuto por el comentario

-No lo se, como dije tienen algo que me inquieta de gran manera, no las quiero matar en si, pero queria ver como reaccionarían ante esta situación…- su mirada paso a ser algo mas hostil –Lo hacen bien… endemoniadamente bien…..- este miro a su alrededor, en las gradas el numero de gente la cual gritaba de una manera desesperada y emocionada, tantas muertes les encantaban, eran como animales… ese mismo problema era el que tenia que resolver

"Pronto necesitare a esas chicas"

.

.

.

.

.

-Estamos a salvo aquí? Estamos a la vista casi de todos- decia Kotori con una voz algo temerosa pero yo asentí muy segura

En estos momentos estábamos en un pilar conformado por autos, estos aplastados uno sobre otro, ya faltaban por lo menos 5 minutos y nos estábamos agotando de tanto escapar de esas cosas y del sinfín de personas que nos querían asesinar solo al vernos, inclusive en cierto momento preferíamos ver a esas cosas antes que a un humano pues estas aunque sean no decían "Las matare" solo lo intentaba en silencio, a los 10 minutos de haber empezado nos empezamos a agotar, tanto que inclusive estuvimos a punto de sentarnos a descansar pero el problema radicaba es que ahora muchos estaban infectados, por lo que el numero de esas cosas habían incrementado radicalmente….. era simplemente horrible…. En fin….. al ver que necesitábamos descansar y no podíamos estar como un blanco fácil sugerí subir al pilar de autos para poder estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible sin riesgos a que alguien nos atacara por la espalda, pues si lo intentaba por lo menos lo sabríamos en lo que intenta subir

-Honoka tiene buenas ideas despues de todo- hablo Eli con una sonrisa la cual se borro al escuchar la campana, esta sonaba cada vez que moria alguien, por lo menos habían muerto 56 personas…. –Otro mas….-

-Esto es una maldita carnicería y es aun peor por que la gente deja de tener cuidado al momento en el que intenta atraparnos, la mayoría de aquí ya habían participado- dijo Nico mientras observaba alrededor sin encontrar nada –Pero aun asi han muerto-

-Y-Y que pasa con la demás- hablo kotori en un tono evidentemente preocupado

-No pasara absolutamente nada, el tipo lo hubiera festejado si hubiera muerto alguien de nosotras, por lo que asumo que todas están bien- dije con un tono algo calculador –Por cierto Kotori… lamento lo de hace rato-

Esta solo bajo la mirada un momento –Si tu crees….. que es lo correcto no te detendré Honoka-chan… pero tampoco te apoyare en eso- ante eso solo sonreí un poco iba a hablar de no ser por algo

-AHÍ ESTAN!- por lo menos un grupo entero nos vio desde lo lejos, estos con un semblante algo masacrado pues algunos tenían sangre en el rostro la cual era mas que obvio que no era suya, lo cual que digamos solo me hace sentir mas escalofríos

-Somo blanco fáciles, tenemos que bajar de aquí!- grito Nico mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Eli, por mi parte asentí y acto seguido ya nos encontrábamos bajando del pilar para cuando logramos poner todas los pies en el suelo los sujetos venían corriendo a unos 10 metros de nosotras

-Separemonos- grito el hombre detrás haciendo que las ordas se dividieran en grupos casi iguales

-si nos toman por separado enserio nos acabaran!- grito Eli mientras pensaba en algo pero sin lograr encontrar una solución –Debe haber alg…-

-Vayanse ustedes- le dije a las chicas con toda seguridad –Son solo un grupo por lo que solo querrán matar a una, si los distraigo lo suficiente podrían escapar sin problemas, me encargo de un la primera mitad, y ustedes pueden con los otros que se encuentren- mire a Eli fijamente aun corriendo mi mirada reflejaba verdadera determinación y que no me pararían aunque quisieran por lo que esta solo asintió –Kotori ve con ellas y no te separes!-

-Honoka-chan?!- antes de que esta pudiera decir algo frene de golpe para empezar a correr al lado opuesto, esta intento ir por mi pero tanto Eli como Nico mantuvieron a la peligris tomada de la mano para evitar que esta lo hiciera

Con que esto se sentía correr a la muerte?

Forme una sonrisa algo divertida mientras que mi rostro reflejaba profunda preocupación y miedo, pero no podia dejar que alcanzaran a mis amigas

-OIGAN LOS QUE QUIERAN A UNA MUSA!- grite lo suficientemente alto para la gente que nos perseguia y probablemente y con un poco de suerte para esas cosas, las cuales pensaba usar como armas y escudos para escapar, siempre con la leve posibilidad de que eligieran devorarme –ESTOY AQUÍ! DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS!-

Espere en silencio un momento, esperando escuchar o ver por donde venían las personas…. Hasta que estos por fin me visualizaron a lo lejos, estos por un momento parecieron confundidos al verme parada ahí solamente, pero por mi parte estaba aterrada

Estos despues de discutir en su grupo empezaron a correr hacia mi, mientras yo aun esperaba que alguna de esas cosas llegara, cosa que al parecer no pasaría por lo que pase al plan B

De nuevo tenia que escapar, y con rapidez

De nueva cuenta una persecución empezó conmigo siendo la presa, corria con todo lo que podia en direccion contraria a donde mis amigas habían ido, el problema era que los hombres eran mucho mas rapidos que yo, por lo que se acercaban rápidamente

"Piensa Honoka, PIENSA!" me regañaba mentalmente mientras buscaba con mi mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera darme tiempo solo faltaban dos minutos pues era lo que calculaba si no es que menos

-Niña ven aquí- un mujer rodeo por donde iba para aparecer justo enfrente de mi, esta tenia un semblante desquiciado como si hubiera matado tanto que su cerebro habia colapsado, ahora que lo pienso….. asi que hice lo que podia –Llegue con la mujer y tomando un poco de impulso me limite a pasar entre sus pies barriéndome para de inmediato reanudar mi huida pero con el leve problema que…

-Ves? Te dije que Usui y los demás perseguían a una, esto es mejor que ir por las otras 3, tenemos la salida asegurada!- la segunda parte del grupo que se suponía debían haber ido por mis amigas….. aparecieron frente a mi apareciendo al lado de un pilar de autos yo…. No tenia huida

Con mi mirada alterada busque un lugar a donde huir pero estaba completamente rodeada por lo que atine a hacer lo único que podia

Corri rápidamente hacia un auto de el monton que estaban aplastados y me meti por la ventana a este , como dije estaba aplastado pero gracias a mi cuerpo fui capaz de entrar ahí aunque muy apretada, sudaba frio y mi mirada era de una loca completa

-NIÑA SAL DE AHÍ-

-NO HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL- las manos entraron por la ventana intentando alcanzarme lo cual lograrían si se deslizaban un poco mas, estaban a solo centímetros de mis pies…. Si tomaban uno yo…

"Mama, Papa, Yukiho! Por favor! Denme fuerza!" rogaba mientras algunas lagrimas empezaba a bajar por mi mejillas, no podia morir y no queria morir… NO QUERIA!

Lo que tuvo que pasar no se hizo esperar, sentí como uno de los hombres por fin tomo mi pie para de inmediato jalarme de golpe, claro me intente resistir sosteniéndome del asiento –QUE ESPERAS USUI?! SE VA A ACABAR EL TIEMPO!- pero este a los pocos jalones…cedió

Empece a ser jalada violentamente fuera del auto aun con mis manos y uñas luchando por aferrarme de algo que me salvara por solo unos segundos mas pero esto no paso, llegue a la altura de la ventana por fin siendo jalada fuera del auto, pero de la ventana sin dudarlo tome un pedazo de vidrio muy afilado de esta y lo rompi aunque claro me corte en la mano pero eso no me importaba un carajo en el momento

-Por fin!- dijo el hombre que me saco del auto

Pero sin pensármelo dos veces en cuanto me solto me puse de pie rápidamente y con una media vuelta…..

-USUI!- con el pedazo del cristal que arranque el auto le corte el cuello de un solo tajo, haciendo que este tuviera una profunda hemorragia y a la vez de nuevo manchando mis manos con sangre de alguien mas,su gente empezó a intentar atenderlo en el suelo pero eso no era importante, mas de la mitad me miraban con la intención de matarme

-NO SE ME ACERQUEN!- grite mientras con ambas manos sostenia el pedazo de cristal en mis manos, con la intención de que estos me tuvieran miedo, pero no fue el caso

Un hombre se abalanzo de golpe contra mi, de frente, rápidamente di un tajo veloz con el cristal pero este puso su brazo como escudo haciendo que le hiciera una cortada a este pero permitiéndole acercarse

En solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el suelo siendo ahorcada por el hombre, este encima de mi, mientras los demás gritaban que se apresurara o el tiempo acabaría, o simplemente que me perforara la garganta

-AGH! AGH!- intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme del agarre intentando separar sus manos de mi cuello aruñando sus brazos… pero este no cedia, mis ojos eran los de una niña pequeña, lloraba intensamente mientras sentía como la saliva se resbalaba por mis mejillas y el oxigeno se negaba a entrar a mi cuerpo –AGH! SUEL….AGH!-

El hombre tenia un semblante como si no quisiera hacerlo pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario…. Aquí seria donde acabaría? Asesinada por alguien que siguió un estúpido juego?

Tal vez me lo merecia, despues de todo asesine a demasiada gente en el proceso…. Deberia de rendirme….. dejar de luchar…..

Mis ojos empezaron a amenazarme con cerrarse como si quisieran que tomara una siesta, pero recordé a mis padres….. a Yukiho…. A mi madre…

No queria morir…. no queria morir… NO QUIERO MORIR

-SUELTALA!- una voz completamente desconocida para mi resonó en el lugar, pero acompañada de esta vino el oxigeno, que por alguna razon fue capaz de llegar a mi, abri los ojos rápidamente y me di cuenta, el hombre ya no me ahorcaba, mire rápidamente hacia a un lado tociendo…. Pero lo único que vi fue a tres chicas alrededor de mi como si fueran un escudo…..como si me protegieran

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?! ES NUESTRO PASE DE SALIDA!- grito el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo este con un gran golpe en el rostro

-No la van a matar!- grito otra de las presentes

-Si lo hacen nos van a sentenciar- hablo por fin la tercera, estas tenían un semblante asustado pues eran casi 6 personas contra nosotras, pero yo aun no me reponía y no me podia defender

-NO NOS QUEDA TIEMPO!- grito otro chico –QUITENSE O LAS QUITAREMOS A LA FUERZA, NO ME IMPORTA SI SON DE NUESTRO GRUPO!-

Por fin alce la vista ante aquellos diálogos para poder distinguir bien lo que pasaba, y ahora que lo veia… era algo raro… sumamente raro…..

-Ya te dije- dijo la chica enfrente de mi, la que solo me dejaba ver una cabellera castaña corta casi a la altura de una de mis amigas, esta estaba en guardia con un rostro de pánico mientras que las otras dos chicas a mis lados eran una peli morada de pelo largo y al igual una peli naranja, no podia ver bien sus rasgos ya que estas simplemente me daban la espalda –Que no la tocaran-

En ese momento todos los que antes eran mis agresores se vieron apunto de lanzarce contra las chicas en busca de MI muerte…. Pero algo los detuvo

-MUY BIEN BASURAS! EL TIEMPO SE ACABO,AHORA LIMPIAREMOS A LOS CADAVERES, MIENTRAS ESPEREN SIN MOVER UN MUSCULO, MUEVAN UN DEDO Y LOS FRANCOTIRADORES LES VOLARAN LA CABEZA- los disparos empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar, como dijo estaban acabando con los infectados pero sobre todo los hombres delante de mi tenían una mueca de desesperación y algunos lloraban

-Ya casi lo teníamos….. casi escapábamos de aquí- susurro uno sentado mientras este lloraba desesperado en el suelo

El hombre que antes me ahorcaba vio directamente a las chicas con un gesto de enojo y lagrimas en los ojos –Ustedes…. Se supone que son nuestro equipo….. y nos arruinaron… pudimos haber salido de este lugar….-

-Creeme…. Te salvamos el pellejo- la que estaba enfrente de mi se volteo lentamente para por fin ser capaz de verla al rostro… esos ojos esmeralda de un verde tan hermoso que parecia incluso ser una gema, su cabellera corta castaña, y su sonrisa que parecia sincera….. esta extendió su mano hacia mi con gentileza

" _Estas bien?"_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

" _Que….. dijiste?"_

-Les hicieron daño?- pregunto una rubia a la cual les ponían unas esposas en las manos y un collar de metal al igual que al resto de participantes

-Para nada- comentaba con una sonrisa la mas dañada de las 9, una peli naranja que parecia apenas y poder caminar pero que tenia una sonrisa completamente satisfecha como si dijera "Sobrevivimos asi que… es una victoria verdad?"

-Como te fue Maki-chan?- ahora preguntaba Nico que ya estaba esposada mientras que a la pelirroja apenas le empezaban a poner las cadenas

-Bien….. fue algo movido e incluso creo que le rompi la mandibula a alguien con un golpe- dijo como si de nada se tratara cosa que nos hubiera hecho reir al resto de nosotras de no ser por que estamos en un deposito de autos donde hace menos de 5 minutos todas las personas nos intentábamos matar

-Buen trabajo Eli- alago la peliazul que al igual ya estaba encadenada –Protegiste bien a las demas tu y Nico- la chica tenia una sonrisa orgullosa pero esta vez Eli negó con culpa

-no…. nosotras no hicimos nada- miro a la chica que iba hasta delante de la fila la cual habían atado primero –Fue Honoka la que nos salvo a todas-

-Honoka?- pregunte completamente sorprendida mientras miraba a la chica delante, esta aunque parecia estar bien temblaba levemente –Ella las salvo?-

-Casi la matan Nozomi- dijo Nico con un tono de pena total pero no arrepentido

-Honoka-chan- hable de inmediato a la chica de pelo jengibre pero que no prestaba atención a nada mas que a el grupo que en este momento partia a sus celdas, Honoka los veia detenidamente pero mas que nada parecia ver a 3 chicas las cuales estaban encadenadas y caminando, las chicas se veian tranquilas pero los demas que iban adelante o atrás de ellas parecían querer ahocarlas aunque fueran su propio equipo

-Me salvaron…. Por que…..- susurro para si misma la chica pero fui capaz de escuchar aquellas palabras las cuales me sorprendieron

-Que?! Me quieres dar ordenes niña?!- un hombre delante de mi estaba reclamándole a nada mas ni a nada menos que Eli la cual aunque estuviera encadenada lo veia con una mirada hostil y retadora

-Ya te dije, Rin no puede caminar bien y Hanayo tiene una pierna herida, necesitamos que alguien venga para ayudarlas o por lo menos que las dejen caminar sin cadenas- le repitió Eli la cual parecia estar en contra de que encadenaran a Rin y Hanayo, Esta se hizo una cortada al caer por una pila de autos con lo que pudo ser un vidrio metal o alguna otra cosa pero el punto es que cojeaba

El hombre por alguna razon miro a Elicchi con cierto gesto que paso de ser indignado y molesto a uno de burla –Bueno- recorrio a Eli con la vista de arriba abajo –Tal vez pueda hacer una excepción si me dejas explorarte mas a fondo- respondio lascivamente

-Ponle una mano encima y nosotras nos encargaremos de arrancarte la cabeza- dijo Maki mientras que tanto ella como Nico ya estaban encadenadas, en pocas palabras las únicas que no estaban encadenadas eramos Rin, Hanayo y yo, por mi parte mire la escena bastante molesta pero reprimiendo mi enojo pues sabia de lo que estos tipos eran capaces

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Eli con un tono arrogante –El punto es que no pueden caminar y tu debes hacer algo al respecto-

Las demas personas del juego eran encadenados a nuestro lado mientras que al igual hombres armados supervisaban con rifles en sus manos como el que estaba aquí frente a mi

El hombre solo emitio un sonido de molestia para luego hacer algo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos

-AGH!

-No se por que te pedi permiso jaja- el hombre habia posado una de sus manos sobre un pecho de Eli mientras que este la miraba con burla, por su parte Eli parecia reprimir todo de ella para no matarlo pues su gesto se volvio tan molesto y adolorido por el como el hombre estrujaba su seno en sus manos –Son gigantes es sorprendent..-

-QUITALE TUS PUTAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- en que momento fue en el que golpee al sujeto en el rostro o en que otro momento ahora lo tenia contra el suelo intentando acertarle mas golpes los cuales la mayoría llegaban pues este en lugar de defenderse simplemente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar su arma que cayo a unos metros de el, pero gracias a mis golpes los intentos fueron cesando poco a poco –NO TOQUES A ELICCHI!

-NOZOMI! SUELTALO!- grito Nicocchi rápidamente pero no la escuche por la cuestión de que me encontraba golpeando brutalmente al hombre debajo de mi

-HEY UNA ESTA HACIENDO UN ESCANDALO EN LA FILA 10!- grito un hombre que vigilaba desde lo alto señalándome pero ni aun asi fui capaz de soltarlo, no pasaron mas de 5 segundos cuando 2 hombres que parecían ser luchadores de esas cadenas estadounidenses me sostuvieron de ambos brazos, los dos con una fuerza tremenda que no era capaz de soltarme aunque con mi alma rogaba que me dejaran ir y golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero esto no paso

-Maldita….- el hombre que antes golpeaba estaba sentada en el suelo tocándose el rostro con su mano para luego verla y percatarse de que sangraba intensamente, este con un gesto molesto se levanto lentamente y tomo su rifle

-NOZOMI!- grito Eli intentando soltarse de las cadenas para interferir pero esto no era posible

El hombre me apunto con el rifle con un gesto molesto –Te voy a matar pequeña malnacid…..-

-HABER, HABER!- una voz sono desde lo lejos y reconocia bien esta, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules el cual vestia la ropa de siempre (Camisa negra, abrigo de piel de animal, pantalon de mezclilla, botas) se acerco mientras que detrás de el venían dos hombres que parecían mastodontes , este salio de la multitud de gente que se habia armado, el venia con un gesto calmado y que decia "Ahora que mierda hicieron?"

-J-Jefe- murmuro el hombre que tenia el arma apuntando hacia mi pero este lentamente la bajo al ver al chico ahí, era increíble, el chico apenas y era unos años mayor que nosotras y infundia respeto por donde iba sin importar que edad o malos se vieran

El chico se quito las gafas de sol para dejar ver sus azules ojos, este arqueo una ceja hacia el sujeto –Me puedes explicar este escandalo?- pregunto mientras que el hombre se puso nervioso mientras lo veia perdiendo por un momento interes en el

-J-Jefe….. l-lo que pasa es que estaba inspeccionando que la rubia no tuviera armas…. E-Entonces e-esta mujer- me señalo aun siendo sostenida por los hombres –M-Me ataco sin razon alguna

-Es cierto jefe!-

-Yo lo vi-

-Kuri solo la inspeccionaba!-

La gente alrededor empezaron a apoyar al tipo aunque algunos de estos apenas e iban llegando sin ver la escena

El chico suspiro decepcionado, miro hacia mi y luego hizo una seña con la mano, acto siguiente la seña no era para mi si no que era para los hombres que antes me sostenían pues estos al ver dicho gesto me soltaron sin reclamar ni una sola palabra

-Dime tu Nozomi- dijo el chico aun con su semblante que le importaba un bledo –Eso es cierto? Si lo es dime la verdad y te dejare pasar esto-

Trague pesado para luego solo fulminar con la mirada al tipo, mire a mis compañeras las cuales tenían un gesto en el rostro que decia " _Nozomi… di que si!"_

-No- respondi con todo el miedo del mundo mientras que a la vez con toda la valenia que podia existir –E-Ese animal quiso abusar de mi amiga!

-ES FALSO!- grito el hombre de inmediato pero este no alcanzo a terminar la oracio pues un golpe termino en su barbilla de parte del chico que ahora que lo veia lo habia golpeado de una manera bestial, rápida y efectiva

-Deja que termine- dijo con el mismo gesto mientras me veia, el hombre en el suelo asustado asintió y a una velocidad impresionante se puso de pie, de nuevo el chico paso su mirada a mi, pero luego hizo algo que incluso a mi me helo la piel, saco su arma y me apunto… - Que harias si dijera que no te creo y que si no me dices lo que en verdad paso te voy a volar la cabeza, que es lo que me dirias?-

Eso simplemente me helo la piel pero este luego miro a su amiga –Alguien quiere colaborar su historia? Matare a la que diga que si- su gesto era algo indescifrable, era algo entre pensativo y molesto

Todas mis compañeras lo miraron fijamente sin mover un solo musculo

-Yo la apoyare!- dijo rápidamente una voz de las nueve, esta era de una rubia la cual seguía encadenada –Es cierto! No hizo nada de eso, el tipo intento abusar de que estaba atada!-

-Eli cierra el pico!- grito Nico por lo que primera vez pedia que hiciera caso

-Ella defendió a Agh! A…. Eli-chan!- Rin que aun luchaba con sus heridas hablo con miedo en su mirada hacia el chico pero a la vez su mirada era desafiante

-si!- Umi tambien hablo –Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a tu gente!-

-Umi-chan tiene razon, Nozomi solo defendió a su amiga!- apoyo Kotori con una vista llena de temor pero decidida

-Nozomi solo defendió a Eli, No tiene la culpa de nada!- Honoka al igual apoyo a las demas, pero algo paso… fue algo raro…. El chico frente a mi miro a las chicas y su gesto parecio ser uno satisfecho

-Bien, dije que mataria a la que hablara y ya que 6 de ustedes hablaron para apoyarla- me apunto de nuevo –empezare con la raíz del problema

Mi mirada y las de mis amigas se volvio frenética, el chico me miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, sentía su mirada fulminar mi alma…. Sentía que el me iba a…

-NOZOMI!- Eli forcejeo con sus cadenas…. Pero demasiado tarde….. el sonido ensordecedor del arma resonó por todo el lugar mientras que la sangre manchaba a algunas de mis compañeras…..

El me habia….. El me habia…

-KURI!-

-QUE?! POR QUE LO HIZO JEFE!- abri los ojos con lagrimas en estos y observe la escena el chico extendia su mano hacia el lado donde antes estaba el tipo que empezó este problema y para mi sorpresa resultaba que dicho tipo estaba en el suelo este con un hoyo por los laterales de la cabeza

El chico paso a tener una mirada completamente molesta mientras se volteaba a su gente –ESCUCHENME ANIMALES! ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE MATEN, VIOLEN O DECAPITEN A ALGUIEN, PERO MIENTRAS ESTEN EN MI VISTA TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LES DISPARARE EN LA CABEZA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES SI NO SE COMPORTAN! SI ALGO DETESTO MAS QUE ENSUCIARME LAS MANOS ES FALTARLE EL RESPETO A UNA MUJER, MATENLA, AHOGUENLA, CALCINENLA ME DA IGUAL! PERO NO VAN A FALTARLE AL RESPETO EN FRENTE DE MI, ENTIENDEN?!- Este me miro con unos ojos que no parecían molestos si no mas bien analizadores para luego volver a mirar a su gente –Ahora, todos se iran a sus viviendas, comerán la porquería que tengan en sus hieleras y dejaran que todos los prisioneros vayan a su celda, entendido?- todos lo miraron con temor pero sin emitir un sonido por lo que este puso un gesto aun mas molesto –DIJE QUE SI ENTENDIDO?!-

-S-SI SEÑOR!-

Toda la gente menos los guardias se dispersaron rápidamente a las viviendas a lo largo del lugar el cual era como una zona de nomadas pues habia arboles en los alrededores pues el bosque seguía cerca pero el lugar parecia mas que nada un lugar donde el suelo era rocoso

-Y que alguien limpie ese cadáver! Ah y dejen a aquellas dos sin cadena, quiero que lleguen a sus celdas hoy no el próximo año- dijo el chico mientras guardaba su arma en su abrigo, pero este luego nos miro con una sonrisa –Las vere para darles su regalo por sobrevivir en un rato- acto siguiente el chico empezó a caminar con sus dos gorilas de guarda espaldas hasta perderse en la vista

-Que…miedo…- de pronto me derrumbe por completo de rodillas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las jaulas ahora parecían que querían ser nuestras amigas por un buen rato pues ahora de nuevo estábamos en una jaula que parecia para un perro de raza grande pero no para un humano por lo que este apenas y nos dejaba sentarnos pues era muy baja

Todas se mantenían en silencio menos Umi que aun intentaba revisar a Rin aun con lo complicado que era esta tarea por los barrotes

-Eso fue estúpido- hablo Maki con un tono muy frio hasta al fondo de la habitación, esta me miraba aunque yo solo miraba al suelo –Nozomi….. fue lo mas estúpido que alguna vez pudiste haber hecho, pudiste decir que si y no hubiéramos corrido ese peligro-

-S-Solo hizo lo que debio, decir la verdad- abogo Hanayo

-La verdad?!- le dijo Nico molesta –Me harta tu maldita inocencia, aquí la verdad y los valores no sirven de nada, entiende de una vez Ha-Na-Yo!-

-Oye, no te desquites con Hanayo- dijo Kotori con un gesto que parecia querer calmar una pelea por lo cual Nico solo hizo un sonido de molestia y acto seguido se sento de brazos cruzados con un gesto indiferente hacia todas

-Las van a matar a todas y por sus idioteces- esta miro a Eli con un gesto molesto –Tu eres la peor de todas, bien sabes que no deberíamos arriesgarnos asi y tu…-

-Callate Maki- dijo en un tono duro Eli la cual tenia una mirada bastante confundida –No tengo la menor idea del por que hizo eso….. antes habia sacrificado gente que me protegiera…. Pero esta vez no pude…..no se por que..-

-Pues averigualos y arréglalo, si no la próxima vez puede que no tengamos tanto suerte como hoy, casi morimos por tus idioteces- ahora dijo Nico

Las 3 hablaban en un tono tan bajo que todas las presentes eran incapaces de escucharla, por mi parte yo me dedicaba a ver a mi lado a Rin-chan la cual solo parecia querer dormir un poco con un gesto de dolor, esta con la chaqueta de Umi arriba de ella para usarla como cobija

-Nozomi- una voz se elevo de las demas por lo que pase a ver de donde provenia aquel sonido, ese sonido lo emitio cierta rubia que me miraba fijamente

Emboce una sonrisa –Que pasa Elicch…-

-Gracias- esta me interrumpio con un tono de verdad suave y que parecia que acariciaba tu rostro con sus simples palabras –En serio….. Gracias-

Sonreí intuitivamente –No hay de que jeje- le guiñe el ojo divertida –Si alguien te quiere acosa de nuevo sexualmente avísame y ire a ayudarte….. o ponernos en peligro de que nos pongan una bala en la cabeza a cada una de nosotras-

Ante aquel chiste Eli rio por lo bajo, y aunque no era muy común que riera era excesivamente linda cuando lo hacia –Alguien rio? Por ahí?- pregunte de forma coqueta cosa que solo hizo que Eli se pusiera roja de vergüenza

-E-Eh?! Yo no hice tal cosa!-

-No dije que fueras tu jeje- cuando dije esto ella me miro fijamente mientras su gesto era de "Oh….. lo arruine"

Esta luego de su sonrojo solo sonrio divertida con una leve risa que hizo que me diera ternura, las dos nos veíamos mutuamente, por alguna razon esa chica que era mi amiga, despertaba un nuevo sentimiento en mi, uno de querer estar a su lado sin importar que…. Tenia miedo de que este sentimiento fuera lo que esperaba pues nadie se podia permitir tener estos pensamientos y menos en un mundo donde en cualquier momento podríamos morir

-Oigan… les importa coquetear cuando estén fuera de aquí y no estemos nosotras?- pregunto Nico con un gesto algo fastidiado por lo que tanto Eli como yo nos pusimos rojas de la vergüenza y asentimos algo timidas, Eli era recta y fría con la mayoría de la gente pero con nosotras era capaz de abrirse, incluso antes de que me contara sus problemas sabia que ella tenia cierto problema con la gente en general pero yo la queria apoyar un poco con eso.. bueno si llegamos a Kyoto es muy probable que necesitemos socializar asi que la tengo que preparar

-Oigan- alzo la mano Honoka con una mirada algo nerviosa de interrumpir –No deberíamos…. Ya saben planeando como escap…-

La puerta de golpe se abrió en el lugar mientras que todas volteamos a una gran rapidez debido al sonido tan escandaloso que hizo esta al abrirse, no esta de mas decir que nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era, el como siempre tenia una aura que intimidaba hasta al mas fuerte o al mas malo

De ahí venia el mismo chico de pelo castaño este con ojos azules y por alguna razon portaba una hielera tan grande como su torso, el chico como siempre venia acompañado de sus dos gorilas gigantes

-Hola, Como están – dijo en tono burlon el chico cosa que solo hizo que se nos erizara la piel, pero creo que quien mas mal estaba eramos tanto Rin como yo, las dos habíamos estado al borde de la muerte frente a este tipo por lo que nuestros cuerpos involuntariamente temblaban

Este puso la hielera en el suelo despues de estar en medio de la habitacion –Felicidades por haber ganado el juego jeje-

-Jefe, no tenemos tiempo para discursos, tenemos que entregar los demas premios a los sobrevivientes-dijo uno de los gorilas a lo que el chico lo miro con fastidio

-Haganlo ustedes, yo quiero entretenerme un rato aquí- contesto el chico sin importancia alguna a lo que los hombres se miraron mutuamente

-No podemos dejarlo solo, que tal si pasa algo o….-

El chico rápidamente saco su arma de su abrigo y les apunto al hombre que hablaba el cual cerro la boca en cuanto vio el primer movimiento del chico

-Creo que si algo pasa puedo arreglármelas yo solo- este volvio su mirada mas hostil –ahora….. no estoy de humor, salgan de aquí con sus pies o salen de aquí en una PUTA BOLSA ENTIENDEN!-

No paso casi ningun momento en que los hombres aterrados simplemente asintieron y salieron del lugar con una velocidad casi inhumana

Pero algo raro paso, algo excesivamente raro , apenas se fueron un sonido metalico resonó en el lugar….. todas miramos a donde provenia aquel sonido metalico y vimos algo que nos dejo sin habla

-47….47….. maldita sea….- el chico aun tenia extendida la mano como cuando tenia el arma pero esta ahora estaba en el suelo, la mano del chico temblaba bestialmente mientras que este al volver en si se abrazo a si mismo -47 muertes… he matado 47 personas con mis propias manos….-

Las palabras del chico no caben decir que nos dejaron mudas pero sobre todo la apariencia del chico cambio de ser un "Aquí mando yo!" a un "Ayudenme…. Por favor" como si fuera una persona completamente diferente

-O-Oye…- Kotori con nerviosismo fue la primera en hablar –E-Estas bien?- pregunto la chica a lo que el chico al escuchar la pregunta dejo de temblar para luego suspirar intentando de calmarse…. Acto siguiente

-L-Lo siento… pasa de vez en cuando- el chico le sonreía a Kotori mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente –No quise hacer eso enfrente de ustedes jeje-

Todas nos mantuvimos en silencio ante el cambio del chico…. Este ahora parecia como si fuera… una persona normal antes de esto….

Este al ver que no hablábamos solo chasqueo los dedos –Cierto casi lo olvido- dijo mientras este se agachaba y abria la hielera que estaba en el suelo, este busco un poco en esta para luego mirar a Honoka con una sonrisa –Te gusta el pan no es cierto?- Honoka aun con una mirada embobada por lo que veia asintió, lo siguiente fue que el chico saco de la hielera un empaque de pan, otro parecia unas latas de atun y otras verduras y por ultimo algo de arroz y agua

Se acerco lentamente con todo esto a la celda de las printemps y con mucha delicadeza agachándose le empezó a entregar las cosas a Honoka

-Es para ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa

-G-Gracias?- dijo mas como pregunta que como respuesta

Luego le dio lo mismo a Bibi hasta que llego nuestro turno, este al vernos sonrio honestamente para luego sacar de la hielera lo mismo que les dio a los 2 anteriores grupos

-Aquí tienen- Este intento darle las cosas a Umi que para el parecia ser la mas responsable pero para cuando eso paso, ya deben de suponer que paso

-AGH!- el chico estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello de su camiseta por Umi desde dentro de la jaula -Eso duele sabes?

-DESGRACIADO! QUE PRETENDES?! DANDONOS COMIDA, AGUA!- Umi se veia histérica

-Sueltame quieres?!- fue impresionante como el chico solo sosteniendo la muñeca de Umi fue capaz de apretarla a tal punto que esta por el dolor lo solto de la camisa, en cuanto esto paso el chico se separo de golpe de la jaula con un gesto algo agitado –crei que de las 3 tu eras la mas razonable-

-Es cierto lo que dice Umi- hablo desde la celda del fondo Maki –Que pretendes? Darnos comida y agua?

Este miro a Rin a mi lado cosa que claro me alerto pues este se agacho para verla de frente, fue increíble ver la reaccion de Rin al momento que eso paso, esta retrocedio hasta donde su jaula lo permitio con una mirada agresiva pero asustada de gran manera como un gato acorralado por un perro

-Rin….- susurro por lo bajo mientras bajaba su mirada –Tengo algo para ti- el chico de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba la hielera y acto siguiente saco algo de esta en una bolsa, cosa que por alguna razon no me alerto pero por otra parte

-TOCAS A RIN DE NUEVO Y TE JURO QUE HARE DE TU VIDA UN MALDITO INFIERN…-

El chico de la bolsa saco lo que parecia una botella con un contenido café, una etiqueta en el frente, una jeringa, algunas pastillas y sobre todo…. Unas vendas?!

-Ten- el chico deslizo las cosas lentamente por medio de la jaula por lo que Rin vio al sujeto con confusión pero aun precavida –Son analgésicos, antibióticos y algunas vendas para ti- lo que le dio a la chica nos dejo a todas sin habla incluso a Rin

Esta muy precavidamente tomo el frasco y leyó en la etiqueta, para luego ver al chico –P-Por que me das esto?!- su tono era molesto y agresivo pero aun reflejaba miedo

-Por que lo necesitas, o si no puede que tus heridas se infecten o no curen bien- este desvio la mirada un poco –No te queria lastimar….. lo siento….-

-Espera!- interrumpi al chico que veia aun a Rin, por lo que el chico miro hacia mi con un gesto algo inocente, mi mirada era molesta sumamente molesta que incluso podría matar con el simple contacto –COMO QUE SUS HERIDAS?! TU SE LAS HICISTE!-

Este por ultimo dejo la comida en la celda de Rin para que ella la repartiera y luego me suspiro cansado mirándome pero ya desde el centro de la sala

-Lo se, pero no quise hacerlo- replico mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición –No quise dañar a ninguna de ustedes

-QUE?! CASI ME ASESINAN AHÍ AFUERA!- grito Honoka molesta al igual –No nos quisiste lastimar?! Pero si matar?!-

-Espera por favor-

-SIN CONTAR QUE CASI ME DISPARAS A MI!- grite al igual de molesta que las demas

-Esperen solo déjenme….-

-LE PUSISTE PRECIO A NUESTRA CABEZA!- Nico alego desde el otro lado de la habitación

-LES HE ESTADO SALVANDO EL TRASERO TODO EL TIEMPO!- el chico grito mientras se ponía de pie de forma agresiva –Desde que la primera vez les he estado salvando la vida a todas ustedes!-

-Eh?-

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Maki con un tono pensativo y analítico

El chico respiro varias veces para calmarse y luego vio a todas en general desde atrás – lo que quise decir….. las he estado salvando hasta ahora…-

 _-Pero si no me ayudan….. no habrá vidas que salvar-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Weno….. que decir? :v**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

" _La verdad detrás de la masacre"_

-Salvarnos?...- preguntaba mi compañera pelirroja a mi lado esta con un semblante sorprendido y molesto, claro aun desde su pequeña jaula como lo estábamos todas –Lo único que has hecho es intentar masacrarnos de la peor manera posible-

-Eso no es cierto, todos mis actos son para salvar la mas gente posible- contesto seguro el chico que ahora estaba sentado en medio de la habitación sobre la hielera en la que trajo antes la comida -Incluso las he salvado mas veces que a todas las personas de aquí, y créanme que es difícil con el tipo de grupo que son-

-Quieres que te creamos tal estupidez? Casi matas a Rin-chan!- le grito Nozomi pero esta manteniendo su compostura calmada

El chico castaño solo volteo a ver a Nozomi con una cara algo burlesca –Oye….. enserio crees que no se torturar o matar? Si hubiera querido matar a Rin lo hubiera hecho, pero la salve-

-Aunque fuera el caso- Umi vendaba a Rin por en medio de los barrotes esta con una cara de molestia –Por que nos salvarías? Cual seria tu propósito

-Como dije estoy aquí para salvar el mayor numero de gente- respondio el chico –Aunque me he manchado la sangre demasiadas veces para que sea capaz de contarlas, es horrible el como de ser alguien normal pase a darle un tiro a una persona sin ningun sentido

-Por dios, deja tu acto de niño lloron, eres un cobarde, como quieres que te creamos algo asi?!- grito mi otra compañera pelinegra

El chico solo emitio un sonido algo molesto –No me juzgues cuando se nota que tus manos están tan manchadas como las mias-

-Pedazo de..!-

-O-oigan y por que no lo escuchamos primero?- pregunto con cierta timidez Kotori –E-El nos dio comida creo que es justo que lo escuchemos un momento

-E-E-Estoy deacuedo con Kotori Nya- dijo adolorida la peli naranja

-Rin? Por que?!-

-Bueno en cierto punto es cierto, nos ayudo en algunas cosas…..aunque me lastimo bastante- esta lo miro con unos ojos hostiles –no es como si me haya olvidado de lo que me hiciste Nya-

El chico por un leve momento sonrio y asintió –Gracias….. luego me asegurare de compensar lo que te hice-

-E-Entonces por que?- ahora la voz vino de una dulce castaña que veia al chico de una manera confusa –Por que estas con gente que incluso mata por placer? No tiene sentido alguno que digas salvar personas si todo lo que hacen aquí es matar

Este suspiro con un aire de tristeza –Tienes idea de cuanta gente muere aquí a diario?-

-….-

-Por lo menos 20 personas diarias en promedio…. Eso es demasiado incluso inhumano- este trago pesado –pero tienes idea de cuantas personas morían antes de que yo llegara a este lugar?

-cuantas?- pregunto Honoka con un tono que parecia ponerle toda la atención del mundo al chico

-80 o mas….- este solo reflejo tristeza en su mirada - intento dejar que la menor gente muera en el lugar que yo cree, por eso mismo me hice con este lugar y me alce como un dictador por mas que lo deteste

-No tiene sentido- hable por primera vez por fin analizando el tema –Por que un chico que dice tener tan buen corazón terminaría haciendo algo como lo que describes y pongámoslo asi, en verdad eres una buena persona, aunque lo dudo, pero suponiendo que asi fuera, cual seria tu motivación? En este mundo lo importante es si vives o mueres, no tiene sentido que salves a la gente de este lugar si no son nada tuyos e incluso aunque lo fuera, la vida propia es lo primordial

-Me lo dices tu?- me miro con algo de enojo –Casi saltas a la línea de fuego cuando amenace con dispararle a Nozomi eso fue una actuación de alguien a quien le importa solo su vida?

-….- ante ello solo mire al chico con algo de incredulidad pues era cierto… en que momento me converti en alguien que se preocupara por alguien mas que solo por mi misma?

-Pero en fin…. Lo hago por mi familia, por que eso es lo que mi abuela y mi hermana hubieran querido- unas lagrimas se resbalaron de su rostro contra su voluntad haciendo que este solo se las limpiara de inmediato –Ellas eran como dos angeles…que jamas debieron de meterse en este infierno…. Murieron por mi culpa, por eso soy esta farsa! Soy una asesino que ni siquiera usa su apellido por vergüenza a que sea recordado como una apellido manchado de sangre-

Por un momento guarde silencio mientras veia al chico -Cual es tu verdadero nombre?-

Este se limpio de nueva cuenta las lagrimas para verme directamente a los ojos

-Sora… Kunikida-

 **Flashback**

Recuerdo como era mi vida en aquel momento donde siempre fue algo cotidiano para mi, donde disfrutaba de el fruto de esta, intentando traerle orgullo a mi hermana y a mi abuela que desde jóvenes nos cuidaba a ambos

Era un peleador muy hábil en varias disciplinas de artes marciales, si bien, la familia Kunikida era una muy tradicional la cual se dedicaba a cosas muy viejas como la danza, pinturas, tejidos etc, es mas incluso eramos tan tradicionales que mi hermana y yo apenas conocíamos en superficie la tecnología moderna, tambien en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a practicar otras cosas como tiro al blanco con armas de pintura, esta era una actividad muy común entre mis amigos y yo, era algo que nos encantaba hacer para pasar el rato aunque por alguna razon se me daba excelente, incluso mis amigos dijeron que deberia jugar profesionalmente, pero para mi era mejor disfrutar mi juventud, apenas teniendo 19 años creía que la vida guardaba mucho mas para el futuro… no pude pensar mayor estupidez

-P-Pero mis amigas! Se quedaron en la escuela necesitamos ir a buscarlas hermano!- grito aquella voz de la chica pequeña castaña, esta era mi hermosa hermana menor a la cual en estos mismos momentos miraba con culpa mientras cerraba la cajuela de el auto, esta con la intención de hacerme ir por sus amigas pero no podia, mi familia era lo mas importante

-Abuela, sube al auto- le abri la puerta a la mujer mayor la cual al igual que yo tenia un gesto completamente alertado –tenemos que salir de la ciudad, Numazu esta infestado por esas cosas-

-Pero sora…. Los policías vendrán y nos salvaran- dijo la mujer mayor a lo que yo negué rápidamente

-Abuela nadie vendrá, ya ha pasado una semana y las cosas solo empeoran mas y mas-

-Sora! Escuchame- la chica de pelo castaño sostuvo mi muñeca con fuerza mientras que por mi parte yo la mire –M-Mis amigas siguen ahí…. Ellas van a morir-

Los ojos de mi hermana reflejaban dolor en toda su expresión de la palabra pero no podia

Puse mis manos en sus hombros –Hanamaru…. No tengo palabras para lo que pasa, apenas te pude sacar de ese lugar a ti, no sabes cuanto tiempo dure para poder entrar despues de días….. yo enserio me preocupo por ti pero no puedo perderte, eres lo único que me queda ademas de nuestra abuela…..entiende…. no podemos salvar a todas las personas del mundo

Luego de eso aunque de mala gana Hanamaru con el dolor de su alma decidio seguirme y asi fue como partimos de Zumasu con la idea de no volver a el lugar donde me crie, donde el mar parecia estar manchado de sangre en su mayor parte…. Era horrible el como esto pasaba… un mar que antes reflejaba felicidad en todo el significado de la palabra ahora solo parecia un lugar lejano a eso

Viajamos días, semanas, buscando un lugar donde quedarnos , siempre viendo por el bien de mi familia, incluso me di cuenta que las personas ahora eramos enemigas…. Tienen idea de que tan horrible es tener que disparar un arma a alguien en la carretera que solo queria robarnos comida? No…. no tienen idea….

Mate y mate a todos los que se interpusieron en mi camino y el de mi familia, siempre intentando convencerme que mataba para salvar a mi hermanita y a mi abuela que tanto amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, ellas me veian con los ojos de unos angeles mientras que yo sentía que esos ojos se los dedicaban al diablo….. yo estaba dispuesto a todo…. pero esos mismos ojos de angeles las sentenciaron…. Su amabilidad fue lo que las destino a morir

Todavia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… todavía siento como mate a todas esas personas con la rabia de mi interior, un dia que parecia ser otro mas en el infierno paso a ser eso mismo…. Un infierno para mi

Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos simplemente revisando las manzanas de un árbol cuando paso, habíamos manejado por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo hasta el punto de llegar a la carretera mas solitaria de todo japon por ser tan antigua y oxidada pues esta solo llevaba a un lugar "Kyoto", pensábamos que era buena idea, un bosque en medio de la nada, que podría pasar de malo? Podríamos encontrar una cabaña abandonada aquí, escondernos y vivir ahí sin que ninguna de esas cosas o alguna persona viniera por aquí, se imaginan que idiota fui….

-SUELTENLAS!- dos hombre me sostenían de los brazos estos sumamente musculosos y retirando mi arma, estos me veian con suma burla mientras que delante de mi estaba mi pequeña hermanita, aquella con la que comparti una vida y recuerdos enfrente de mi

En ese momento estábamos donde en la actualidad vivía, en un pueblo fantasma donde literalmente habia un sinfín de gente, estos con una sonrisa de felicidad y emoción como si vieran a un mono bailar en medio del escenario, pero no habia un mono, era mi hermana y mi abuelas, ambas tiradas en el suelo con sangre recorriendo su rostro de tantos golpes que les habían proporcionado, ellos veian formando un circulo alrededor y de mi familia

-Ella te ayudo desgraciado! Dejanos ir! Les daremos lo que quieran pero por favor déjenlas!- suplique mientras que mis ojos reflejaban suma desesperación, el como habíamos llegado aquí era una historia de pocas palabras, el hombre fingio estar herido en medio de la carretera, yo casi de inmediato supe que era una trampa pero para cuando me di cuenta Hanamaru habia bajado del auto a ayudarlo… asi fue como nos adentramos en el bosque para darnos cuenta de que habíamos caído en la peor trampa y con la peor gente que pudiera haber

Ahí estaba enfrente de mi un hombre bastante musculoso, este con un cabello rubio y limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo pues habia golpeado a mi hermana y a mi abuela hasta el cansacio, el hombre era el jefe de esa comunidad sucia en esos momentos, este me miro con una sonrisa –O que? Llamaras a la policía? O me demandaras?-

-Por favor!- me retorcí de los hombres pero estos eran demasiado fuertes para mi por lo que no pude soltarme –Hare lo que quieras pero dejalas irse!-

El hombre sonrio de una manera aterradora –Lo que quiera?- pregunto con un tono burlon

Por mi parte asentí rápidamente sin pensármelo dos veces –Si…. Lo que sea-

Pero en ese punto habia dicho una idiotez, no me habia dado cuenta, que al mismo tiempo habia hecho una estupidez algo que incluso aunque viva o muera no se borrara de mi mente bajo ninguna circunstancia

Este saco de su pantalon un arma, una pistola negra común y corriente, esperaba que la apuntara a mi, que me matara si era el caso…. Pero como lo imaginaba esto no fue asi, al parecer era lo suficientemente idiota para pensar que enserio seria tan sencillo

-Elije a una- el lugar estallo en carcajadas mientras apuntaba a mi abuela y luego a mi hermana, ambas en el piso casi inconscientes

-Que …haga….que- mis ojos en ese momento perdieron todo brillo que los caracterizaban para darle paso por completo a unos vacios y de terror

-Elije a una- este sonrio aun mas satisfactoriamente –La que elijas se salvara y la otra morirá, se podrán ir libremente… que te parece? Es una buena oferta-

-No porfavor…..-

-Contare hasta 3-

Esto no puede estar pasando

-1-

No puede…

-2-

Por favor….. perdónenme

-Perdoname abuela- dije entre sollozos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza –A mi hermana!- apenas dije esas palabras un disparo resonó en el lugar…. Mientras yo tenia los ojos cerrados inundados en lagrimas

Las carcajadas,… mis sollozos y las burlas del hombre

-Ten a tu sucia hermana y lárgate de aquí cobarde- el hombre tomo de la cabellera a Hanamaru y la lanzo directamente en direccion a mi dejándola en el suelo

-Hanamaru!- grite de inmediato pues los hombres me soltaron y fui directamente con mi hermana para sostenerla entre mis brazos , pero esta apenas y estaba consciente

-Sora….- de nueva cuenta un disparo resonó en el lugar…. Pero este haciendo que mi rostro se manchara con un liquido rojo y a la vez haciendo que la imagen de mi hermana murmurando mi nombre se desvanecieran por una castaña que veia como caia su cabeza lentamente …

El hombre rubio habia disparado desde lo lejos haciendo que la sangre manchara mi rostro y mis ojos se abrieran como platos…

-Creyo que lo dejaríamos ir jajaja!-

-Hanamaru…. Hey….. despierta…..- sacudia con una sonrisa el cuerpo de mi hermana mientras lloraba –no es divertido… por favor Hanamaru, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo….Porfavor…. despierta- me acurruque junto al cuerpo de mi hermana inerte

Las burlas abundaban en el lugar mientras yo sollozaba junto al cuerpo de la chica pero de pronto paso lo que debía

-Que? Te comio la lengua el gato Niño?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi –Quieres que te de un consejo de donde puedes llorar comodament..-

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- no se en que momento me lance directamente contra el hombre a derribarlo, tampoco se como le quite el arma de su mano y le dispare a la gente que amenazo con sacar sus armas, pero lo que si recuerdo fue como tome una piedra…. Como la tome y lo golpee, una y otra vez…. Una y otra vez… UNA Y OTRA VEZ! Hasta que esta por fin se lleno de sangre dejando que todo espectador presente tuviera un mueca de horror completa

Ejecute a cada maldito que pude del lugar y luego de eso… me alce… la gente decían que al haber matado a su líder me merecia ese puesto….. claro eso me importaba un carajo, los queria matar a todos cada uno de estos desgraciados pero no era algun tipo de dios o asesino profesional para lograr tal azaña, solo me queria largar de ese lugar cuanto antes….. pero luego lo vi… ellos ejecutaban personas….. decían que era divertido…. Las torturaban de la peor manera que puedas imaginar y luego de eso solo las mataban como lo hicieron con mi familia….

Fue entonces que lo decidi, seria su líder…. Me di a respetar con el tiempo, y no por buenos métodos, asesine a todo el que se me opuso aun recordando como estos animales me quitaron a mi familia, si bien no soy una persona que le importe proteger a la gente a menos que sea su familia… Hanamaru y mi abuela lo hacían, salvababan a quien podia y lo hacían como podían, aunque eso las llevo a la muerte yo tome esa misión en mis manos para llevarla acabo, si bien tuve que sacrificar a muchos inocentes reduje las victimas lo mas posible para evitar este tipo de cosas, si bien era mejor morir devorado por una de esas cosas a morir a manos de las torturas hice el evento de corredor y muerto con la idea de reducir las bajas de 80 a 20 dandoles la oportunidad de vivir, se muy bien que esto es cruel e incluso inhumano pero es la única manera que tengo de salvar a pocos

Aunque llegara en momento en el que por fin pueda lograr darles su libertad a esta gente, y ese dia debe ser pronto pues no me queda mucho tiempo…

 **Fin Flashback**

-El problema radica en la gente, si bien la gente me respeta como autoridad no me respetan como persona por mis principios y mi falta de crueldad exagerada como ellos, últimamente los rumores se han expandido diciendo que me destronaran, haciendo que yo sea un muerto mas, pero eso no me importa en lo mas minimo…. Yo solo quiero que no vuelva a morir tanta gente como antes… no soporto ver a mas gente morir frente a mi…. Todos los días tengo que ponerme una maldita sonrisa de sádico para lograr hacer que la gente se conforme con los que le doy e incluso mis limitaciones…pero en probablemente uno o dos días, ellos me mataran-

Ante el relato todas se quedaron calladas frente al chico aun en sus jaulas

-T-Tu hermana…ella murió… y sigues con la persona que lo hicieron?- pregunto Hanayo con suma tristeza en su tono y no la culpaba, yo sere desalmada en cierto punto pero no puedo imagnarme perdiendo a Arisa frente a mis ojos y vivir junto a los malditos que lo hicieron solo para intentar salvar las mas vidas posibles

-Si….. solo intento que no haya muertes de inocentes, es todo- este volvio a bajar su tono

-Entonces por que nos trajiste aquí? No era mejor ignorarnos y no traernos a morir?- pregunto Nico con un tono compasivo pero molesto a la vez

-Si, si no las hubiera traido aquí lo mas probable es que hubieran muerto en el bosque, yo no las vi, si no las hubiera ignorado, mis hombres las vieron a lo lejos mientras cazabamos, si bien controlo a la mayoría como autoridad son animales vestidos de humanos, no piensan en las consecuencias y simplemente actúan sin pensar, ellos las hubieran matado si no daba otra orden, la única forma de que no les dispararan era traerlas aquí-

-Entonces si eso intentas por que lastimaste a Rin-chan?- pregunto Honoka con un tono que aunque era triste era reflexivo

Este miro a la peli naranja –Lo lamento….. pero sobre eso es un poco mas sencillo y el mismo caso de nuevo, cuando ven a un líder que es lo que sienten?-

-Respeto?-

-Y que tipo de respeto hubiera inspirado si hubiera dejado a Rin sin ningun rasguño cuando fue la única que opuso resistencia e incluso me insulto? Yo no la hubiera dejado asi por que quisiera, pero comprendan que para que no la mataran por faltarme al respeto yo me tenia que hacer cargo, la torture una infinidad de tiempo pero lentamente para poner excusa en no matarla, decirles "Ya sufrio suficiente por hoy", mi intención fue dejarla mal pero no matarla, al contrario creo que le salve la vida torturándola, y lo de la información….

-Habia hombres en la sala…. Tenias que mostrarles que en verdad querias lastimarme- comento la peli naranja que ya tenia una mirada menos precavida y mas sorprendida por lo que escuchaba –por eso tambien evitaste órganos y venas importantes…-

El chico asintió –ustedes…. Son algo diferente a todos los grupos que he visto, son como angeles y a la vez demonios, matan cuando deben, y ayudan cuando pueden, es algo que no habia visto en ningun grupo desde hacia mucho tiempo y créanme que veo bastantes grupos siempre-

-Por que le pusiste precio a nuestra cabeza entonces?- pregunto Maki molesta

-Mismo caso diferente situación, la gente se preguntaría por que no las matamos cuando pudimos, los francotiradores literalmente hubieran acabado con ustedes en cuanto entraran por mera diversión, lo he visto en muchas ocasiones y viendo que era su caso…. Tuve que hacer eso, se que aumente sus probabilidades de morir pero a la vez las disminui de una manera anormal, la próxima vez no pasara…. Ya la gente se ha divertido con ustedes, las dejaran en paz a menos que hagan otra escena como la de hoy- me miro -Oye Ayase… no tengo problema alguno con tu relación y la de tojo pero manténganse discretamente, ya vieron que a esta gente le importa un carajo la moralidad ahora que crees que piensen cuando una mujer esta enamorada de otra? Eso solo llamara la atención-

Ante el comentario solo me puse tan roja que apenas y el color que Nozomi tenia en el rostro podría comparar aquel sonrojo -RELACION?!-

-E-Elicchi no lo ocultes jeje- rio nerviosamente la peli morada con un aura que decia "Solo sígueme el juego y evadamos esto"

-En fin- interrumpio el chico de nueva cuenta – el punto es que las e estado salvando desde que llegaron aquí-

-Pero por que? – cuestiono Nozomi –se que quieres salvar a mas personas, pero no crees que esto va mas haya? Incluso tus acciones pueden ser contraproducentes para ti

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Por que?- pregunto Kotori curiosa

Este sonrio amargamente –Por que algunas de ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mi hermana- este solo bostezo para cambiar el tema –pero bueno, mañana será otro dia ocupado, mañana solo tocara trabajos forzados por lo que no habrá riesgos de morir

-Espera- interrumpi –dijsite que te derrocaran y luego moriremos… que es lo que piensas hacer?-

Este se encogio de hombros –En realidad espero que me ayuden con eso, ustedes pueden ayudarme con las cosas, podemos liberar a los prisioneros y acabar con esta maldita comunidad, creo que pueden ayudarme con eso, ademas si no lo hacen moriremos todos aquí- este sonrio algo nervioso – y nadie quiere que eso pase-

-De cuanto tiempo hablamos?- pregunto Hanayo

-dos o tres días a lo mucho- este solo puso una mirada seria –las cosas en realidad se están poniendo feas

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Honoka rápidamente por lo que el chico sonrio

-Gracia….-

-Pero con una condición-

-Condicion?-

-Hay tres chicas- comento la peli jengibre con cierto tono de suplica –esas tres chicas me salvaron, era una de pelo castaño otra pelimorada y una…..-

-Hablas de A-Rise?- pregunto el chico arqueando la ceja

-A-RISE?!- pregunto Hanayo desde su jaula sorprendida –Ellas están aquí?!-

El chico asintió –Si, están aquí desde hace casi 3 semanas, son increíbles esas chicas, pero no son de fiar, por lo menos no para mi- este volvio a mirar a Honoka –Que quieres con ellas?-

-Quienes son A-rise?- le pregunte a Hanayo desde mi lugar a lo que la castaña me miro con un gesto algo apenado

-Eran idols antes de esto, las mas populares y todas de Akibahara-

-Idols?- pregunto Maki arqueando la ceja para luego mirar a Nico –sabes de ellas Nico?-

-Si, pero ya no son idols asi que no me importan ni en lo mas minimo-

-Quiero que las pongas en nuestro equipo- ante el pedido de Honoka todas rápidamente miramos a la chica con suma rapidez, el chico se veia sorprendido

-A-Rise? Su equipo? Creo que no… eso no funcionara ni en lo mas minimo y creeme cuando te lo digo, esas chicas son desalmadas a mas no poder-

-Es mi condición si quieres nuestra ayuda- el chico al ver la tenacidad de Honoka solo suspiro derrotado y asintió

-Esta bien….. las traerán mas alrato, inventare alguna excusa en el camino para que las acepten aquí- este nos miro a todas con tristeza –enserio lamento esto… las sacare lo mas pronto posible de aquí-

Ante eso el chico solo se despidió y paso tomar la hielera y las basuras de la comida para luego caminar hacia la salida poniendo su mejor rostro de asesino sin alma

-Sabes? Me importa un carajo tu historia…. Y me importa un carajo tu hermana- esta voz vino de una de las jaulas haciendo que el chico mirara a esta con un semblante algo confuso –Pero lastimaste a Rin…. Y te voy a hacer pagar por eso de una u otra forma

-me parece justo- hablo el chico a la peli azul que le habia dirigido esas palabras

- _Ahora duerman, mañana hay mucho que planear-_


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

" _Sobrevivimos… Pero a que precio?"_

Ha pasado dos dias desde aquella revelación del chico que alguna vez consideramos nuestro enemigo y que en lo personal aun lo veia de esa manera… sobrevivimos por una semana a esos juegos demoniacos y sádicos, siempre intentando salir enteras e ilesas cosa que comúnmente era el caso exceptuando los golpes o raspones

Pero eso no era todo, ademas de todo eso ahora no solo eramos 9 chicas si no que ahora eramos 11 gracias a que la cabeza bruta de Honoka habia hecho que las integraran a nuestro grupo, las Idols favoritas de todo Japon si no fuera por que ahora el 90% de la población son esas cosas, pero al punto, las chicas como habia dicho Sora eran unas desgraciadas por asi decirlo, aunque… no las culpo actuaban como cualquiera dentro de su sentido común, importarte un carajo si la gente vive a cambio de tu hacerlo, las chicas en los juegos de los últimos dos días casi nos cuestan la vida a mas de una del equipo, de ser por mi ya las habría dado de comida a los cadáveres pero la cosa era que no podia.. no mientras estuviera en esta pocilga

Pero para nuestra suerte hoy seria el ultimo dia en la pocilga que tanto me habia acostumbrado a odiar

-Entonces ese será el plan- concluia el chico con una sonrisa –Alguna objeccion o opinión?-

-Ninguna- contesto Honoka emocionada –Es un plan muy bueno, tanto que dudo que falle… digo si es que podemos empezarlo antes de que nos llenen la cabeza de plomo-

-Que positiva Nya…- dijo en su celda la otra chica de pelo anaranjado que aunque se veia que estaba un tanto lastimada ya podia moverse libremente

-Pero a todo esto- hablo la peli negra a mi lado la cual tenia un semblante pensativo –Tienes el transporte listo?-

-Si, ya lo tengo en el bosque, tendremos por lo menos 5 minutos para escapar de aquí antes de que esto se vuelva un infierno- comento Sora el cual era el único que estaba fuera de una celda

-No tengo problemas, ´pero como dijiste los grupos se dividirán como comúnmente lo hacemos, cada una ira con su grupo pero exceptuando que tu iras con Lily White y A-Rise ira con Printemps- dijo la rubia

-Exacto-

-saben? Jamas me imagine esto- la castaña al fondo de la habitación hablo esta al igual en una celda –El tipo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar intentando escapar de su propia comunidad con unas chiquillas cualquieras inútiles-

-Repite eso- comente con enojo a lo que la chica solo bufo

-Podria repetirlo todo el dia y no me cansaría maldito cabello de tomate- me contesto la castaña de ojos esmeralda

-Hey! El nombre tomate es solo algo que yo le puedo decir- contesto Nico con una mirada molesta –Ademas cual es tu problema? Las sacaremos de aquí y no tendrán que soportar esto por mas tiempo-

-cual es el problema?- pregunto ahora la chica de pelo anaranjado –El problema es que nos quieren meter en sus planes cuando es un plan suicida desde un inicio-

-Ademas… el dejar mi vida y la de mis amigas en manos de esas 3 inutiles y un psicópata no me atrae mucho la atención –Prosiguio Erena –Digamos que no queremos participar en su plan y que teníamos una forma de escapar, nos dejarían tranquilas?-

-Jajaja, forma de salir?- bufo Nico –No se si no te has dado cuenta pero para una idol de tercera como lo son ustedes no tengo nada de respeto, las atraparon aquí y han estado atrapadas por poco mas de un mes.. nosotras llevamos menos de una semana aquí y saldremos de aquí dándoles su libertad de paso, asi que no, no las dejaremos tranquilas hasta que estemos fuera de esta pocilga, cuando eso pase serán libres de ir a cantarles a las plantas o a esos tipos de ahí afuera

-Duras palabras para una enana- contesto Tsubasa con una sonrisa sarcástica –al menos nosotras fuimos alguien antes de esto, que eras tu? Una niña que solo jugaba en su escuela sola? Se te nota en la cara que tu única amiga es la pelirroja que esta a tu lado-

-Eres una….!-

-Calmense!- la voz de Umi resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que las presentes guardaran silencio –como dijo Nico no podemos dejarlas en paz hasta que seamos capaces de salir de aquí, pero tambien están en lo cierto que tienen su derecho de decidir asi que en cuanto cada quien abra su celda serán libres de hacer lo que les plazca, bien?-

-al parecer no entiendes- dijo Anju con una sonrisa –No tenemos problemas con la chica gato, o con la pelimorada o contigo, el problema son todos los demas grupos- esta miro a Printemps –Tenemos a una bola de inútiles.. pero las inútiles tambien pueden vivir… pero son unas cobardes y lo se por que tienen la mirada de una –ahora nos miro a nosotras – Por su parte… si fuera por mi ya les habría puesto una bala en la cabeza... son un asco, su mirada no refleja otra cosa que no sea supervivencia propia, claro eso lo tenemos todas, pero ustedes se diferencian por una simple cosa que es tan sencilla pero a la vez primordial… No son leales a nada-

Ante esa frase solo frunci el ceño –Leales? A que te refieres? –

-Sabes a lo que nos referimos maldita niña rica- contesto Erena con un tono duro y una mirada asesina –No trabajaremos con ustedes en ningun aspecto-

Un silencio se genero en el ambiente acompañado de una gran tensión que todas las personas en el lugar sentían sin excepción alguna

-En fin- el chico hablo con el tono mas tranquilo que pudo para luego mirarnos a todas en general –El plan comenzara en una hora, estén listas- sin mas el chico salio de la habitación dejándonos a todas las presentes aun con una tensión inmensa

-Trabajaremos como en los viejos tiempos eh?- pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa a todas en general intentando romper el hielo

-Al parecer asi será- Hablo Eli con una sonrisa algo nostálgica –Han sido semanas y se sintieron como años…-

Pero habia algo que me tenia distraida a mi del resto… era cierto lo que dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda… era lo mas cierto que podia haber en todas las formas , la misión era suicida y tenia la certeza de que mas de una caería en este lugar…

Mire a mi alrededor viendo a todas las chicas que planeaban o hablaban de como lo lograrían pero solo pasaba un solo pensamiento por mi mente, uno que tenia desde que conocía a estas chicas… lo lamentaba en todos los sentidos… pero no me arrepentia

"Nosotras no caeremos aquí… y ellas no son mis amigas"

.

.

.

El momento habia llegado, la noche se habia apoderado de todo el lugar, el momento del plan estaba en su punto climax donde se suponía que deberíamos jugarnos todo o nada, empezamos como era planeado, con unas llaves pequeñas que tenían tanto Rin como Nico ambas abrieron sus celdas forzando la cerradura para luego proceder a abrir las celdas de las demas chicas sin excepción alguna

-Ha llegado el momento- comentaba Umi –Dividamonos y recuerden sus tareas, no corran riesgos, sean rapidas y no mueran en el proceso-

Ante tal declaración todas asentimos con un gesto serio y como no tenerlo si en menos de unos momentos tendríamos al mundo en nuestra contra

-Printemps acabara con el campamento- Comento Honoka con un gesto nervioso

-Nosotras las acompañaremos, no podemos partir de aquí antes de que todo salga a la perfeccion- insinuo Tsubasa con cierta molestia –Las protegeremos un rato-

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de acabar con los guardias del bosque- Dijo Nozomi con un gesto igual de preocupado

-Y nosotras cubriremos la ruta de escape- Ahora dijo Nico por ultimo esta con un gesto serio

-Sora se encargara de traer las armas y algunas provisiones-

-Muse! Listas?!- pregunto Nozomi haciendo que todas la miraran con un gesto de rareza incluyéndome

-Que cosa?-

-Muse, como las musas- contesto con una sonrisa –Pensaba que como ahora todas somos amigas podríamos tener un nombre colectivo, ya saben… creo que esta mas que claro… rompimos las reglas y todas nos volvimos amigas- ante tales palabras me quede completamente muda –Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero estoy segura que podemos confiar mutuamente en todas-

-Claro que si Nozomi- contesto Eli con una sonrisa, y me daba mas que cuenta de una verdad, Eli de verdad apreciaba a Nozomi mas de la cuenta, casi al nivel que nos apreciaba a Nico o a mi , o no... tal vez mas

-P-Por supuesto- dijo Hanayo con un tono timido mientras miraba a la peli naranja ( la cual cabe destacar que la veia con cierta molestia) –t-todas somos amigas…-

-Lo que dijo Hanayo-chan- contesto Kotori mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Umi la cual solo sonrio tiernamente –Todas somos amigas aunque creo que tuvimos nuestras diferencias jeje-

Tanto como Nico como yo nos habíamos quedado completamente mudas viendo a las chicas pues no esta de mas decir lo que sentimos hacia estas chicas, lo cual es nada… Printemps un grupo de cobardes y inútiles, Lily White un grupo tan recto pero habilidoso, poderosas aliadas pero humanas aun, con sus valores donde se supone que va… pero yo ya no soy la misma persona que antes, siempre me esforcé por mantener mi humanidad aunque en su momento me vi en la necesidad de desecharla… por eso mismo no son personas que me sirvan o que nos sirvan

-En ese caso- hablo Tsubasa con una leve sonrisa –Vamonos antes de que intenten ejecutar a Sora-

Sin mas todas partimos corriendo cada una con una leve sonrisa en su rostro con la esperanza de volvernos a ver

Salimos con cuidado por la puerta de la cabaña donde estaban nuestras celdas, todas se ocultaron por los arbustos tras dicha cabaña y poco despues cada una partio a su destino, Lily White se fue a toda velocidad al bosque adentrándose en la oscuridad de este… por su parte A-Rise y Printemps fueron corriendo por los arbustos detrás de las cabañas de los demas del campamento a su destino el cual era el estadio donde se supone que sobrevivíamos a esas cosas

Por nuestra parte tanto Nico como Eli empezamos a correr por en medio del campamento siempre viendo hacia los lados asegurándonos de no ser vistas por los residentes lo cual al parecer no era el caso, teníamos que cruzar hasta el otro lado del campamento para cuidar la ruta de escape, lo habia dejado de ese lado el chico por que ahí estaba a solo unos 2 km la carretera por donde podríamos escapar sin problemas y claro ese era el plan

Printemps se encargaría de joder a todo el campamento, Lily White eliminaría a los obstáculos de escape cuando quisiéramos salir y nosotras defendíamos terreno.

Cada una de nosotras teníamos una pequeña arma en nuestros bolsillos, una revolver de 6 balas si bien no era mucho era mas que suficiente para detener a unos cuantos enemigos, se suponía que seria rápido por lo que tenia la esperanza de salir con todas de aquí

-Nico- comente mientras que Eli corria delante de nosotras por lo que no me oia –Sabes que probablemente no lo logremos cierto?

-Que si lo se? Es mas que seguro- esta puso un gesto serio –Tengo la esperanza de lograrlo con todas, pero es un plan arriesgado, el tiro nos puede salir por la culata y creo que es poco decir considerando lo que piensa hacer ese trio-

-Crees que debamos…-

-No… confio en esas chicas, no me agradan pero son buenas, confio en que podrán- contesto de golpe sorprendiéndome de golpe y dándome a entender otra cosa, Nico tenia una mirada preocupada, una que no habia visto mas que cuando se trataba de eli o de mi… Nico enserio se habia encariñado con las chicas.

-Esta bien- conteste mientras seguía corriendo lo cual no duro mucho pues de golpe nos detuvimos

-Esperen!- dijo como un susurro Eli mientras parabamos entre dos cabañas ocultándonos con basura que estaba ahí y viendo el panorama del lugar el cual no era nada bueno

Sora estaba enfrente de un grupo de sujetos los cuales estaban armados hasta los dientes, estos tenían un equipo que claramente eran policiales y lo peor del caso es que conocíamos a esos tipos

-Entonces que opina? Como jefe de este pueblo creo que seria una forma muy útil de ayudar a su gente- hablo el hombre con una sonrisa

Sora tenia esa mirada dura que mostraba con todos a la vez que era asesina, este claro estaba que no estaba solo, si no que casi todo el pueblo estaba detrás de el con armas al igual respaldando a su actual y no por mucho tiempo jefe

-Un centro comercial cerca de aquí?- pregunto arqueando la ceja –Haber quiero aclarar una cosa, eres estúpido?-

-Mierda!- dije en un susurro –Esos tipos del centro comercial! Como rayos nos encontraron?-

-No lo hicieron- Hablo Eli con un gesto preocupado –Vienen por este pueblo, nosotras para ellos somos irrelevantes mientras no nos vean-

-Eso no quita que esto se pondrá aun peor de lo planeado, digo, mira el puto panorama, de por si lo que hara printemps es un maldito suicidio y ahora tendremos que lidiar entre un tiroteo entre ambos bandos?!- comento Nico preocupada

-Jejeje mira chico, se nota que eres un joven inteligente y feroz, nosotros somos personas muy creyentes en que el futuro puede mejorar, por eso mismo les ofrecemos nuestra ayuda- puso una mano sobre el hombro de sora

Al hacer esto el chico solo lo miro ferozmente pero el hombre no se inmuto, pero ese gesto casi se fue enseguida cuando este con la mirada por accidente nos visualizo, al vernos palidecio como si hubiera pensado "Oh genial, aun no están en sus posiciones" por lo que este solo hizo un mueca de desesperación sin que nadie lo viera para luego remplazarla con el mismo aspecto de siempre

-No me interesa-

–Para que tu pueblo pueda subsistir de una manera mas sencilla, les enseñaremos el camino de salvación, creemos que si aguardamos dios nos ayudara a sobrevivir, Dios es fuerte, nos dara las fuerzas para vivir mientras lo veneremos, no suena tan mal o s…- no acabo la oración por de golpe un disparo se escucho en el lugar, Sora le habia disparado en el abdomen al hombre que estaba hablando y antes tenia una mano sobre su hombro

-Lo siento pero soy de una familia budista- sonrio de una forma sadica mientras veia como el hombre delante de el caia

-T-TU M-Maldito….. s-seras castig…- el hombre fue silenciado por otro disparo entre los ojos haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago de una manera abismal

Despues de eso Sora levanto la vista hacia los hombres que venían con el sujeto que antes habia matado, estos en lugar de estar aterrados se veian enfurecidos cosa que tomo por sorpresa a el chico pero no lo hizo retroceder en ningun sentido

-ACABENLOS!- grito el chico mientras que acto siguiente este corria hacia una cabaña a su lado para cubrirse con la pared de esta, pues no paso ni un solo segundo cuando los disparos empezaron a resonar entre ambos bandos, el sonido chillante de las balas, el crujir de la pared cuando estas golpeaban con dicho lugar, El chico apenas se habia movido habia hecho un gesto que decia "Corran! No nos queda tiempo!". tanto Eli, Nico y yo tuvimos que retroceder de nuestro escondite para cubrirnos para asegurarnos de que una bala perdida no llegara hasta nosotras ocasionando una herida o en su defecto la muerte

-Al demonio!- grito Nico mientras bajaba la cabeza –Este chico sabe hacer una distracción que no lleve violencia de por medio?!-

-Da igual- dije mientras al igual tenia la cabeza baja –Muevanse, no tenemos tiempo para esto-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Maki- dijo Eli mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza, esta como de costumbre empezó a correr a una gran velocidad por la parte trasera de las cabañas mientras que nosotras hicimos lo mismo evitando los disparos en su mayor medida

-Ustedes!- un tipo apareció sin querer justo delante de nosotras de un espacio entre dos cabañas, este al parecer se cubria de los disparos y termino con nosotras por equivocación, el tipo apunto su arma contra nosotras pero en ningun momento nos detuvimos

-YA ESTOY HARTA DE USTEDES!- grite mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba mi revolver y rápidamente disparaba en contra del sujeto, el disparo no hace falta decir que le dio directo en el estomago haciendo soltar el arma

-A-Ayuden…- por fin llegamos con el sujeto y antes de que este se diera cuenta con un candado al cuello voltee su cuello en un angulo de 180 grados

-Cierren el pico- dije mientras tomaba su arma automática y se la daba a Eli –Tu sabes disparar mejor, lleva el arma grande, es lo que aprendi de estar con una rusa todo el tiempo-

-Son violentos de nacimiento- complemento Nico

-Hey! Eso es discriminación!- de la nada un tipo salio por la salida trasera de una cabaña, pero Eli le dio un disparo de lleno en la cabeza –Pero es cierto-

-AAAAH!- un grito desesperado llamo nuestra atención pero no de buena manera… si no que enserio, esto se habia vuelto un infierno

-ENVIADOS DEL DEMONIO!-

-NO, NO PORFAVOR PAREN! PAREN!-

Los chillidos y gruñidos de esas cosas, empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar, mientras que acompañados de estos venían los gritos o sollozos de la gente de ambos bandos, en ese momento solte una maldición entre dientes por la frustración, este acontecimiento nos habia retrasado tanto que el tornado ya habia empezado y estábamos en el ojo

-Ya empezó- dijo Eli mientras ahora miraba a todos lados –A correr, no importa por donde! Solo corramos!-

En ese momento el tiroteo mutuo habia cesado, pero los tiroteos hacia esas cosas eran constantes, pero a nosotras importándonos un carajo pasamos corriendo entre el tiroteo inclusive pasando al lado de muchas de esas cosas, todo para ir en direccion al bosque donde se encontraba nuestro vehiculo, en un momento una de esas cosas al percatarse de nuestra presencia (pues las demas seguían o tenían en la mira a los sujetos que peleaban contra ellos) intento tomarme por mi chamarra de piel, lo cual logro, pero apenas hizo esto deslizando mis brazos rápidamente me la quite para quedar solo con mi playera sin mangas de color marron y en un giro rápido con otra bala de mi revolver le vole la cabeza en mil pedazos

-MAKI RAPIDO!- grito Nico que ya iba mas por delante

Podría jurar que en algun momento de mi recorrido escuche "Esa chica no era la que escapo del centro comercial?!" o "Esa era la prisionera?!" pero creo que los sujetos estaban sumamente ocupados con esas cosas como para darme importancia de algun tipo, en realidad estaba segura que si hacían esto ultimo morirían entre terrible sufrimiento

No paso mucho antes de que fueramos capaces de adentrarnos en el bosque, pero no por eso el peligro disminuia si no que al contrario, era mucho mas peligroso encontrar esas cosas en el lugar, Nico y Eli eliminaron a varias de esas cosas que se habían adentrado en el bosque sin ningun motivo en especifico, cosa que solo nos dio mas problemas pues tuvimos que gastar demasiada municion

Pasados los minutos o segundos, (La verdad no los diferenciaba bien) llegamos a donde debíamos, ahí estaba, como dijo Sora, un vehiculo cerca de la carretera, este cubierto con un cobertor color verde musgo y una infinidad de arbustos los cuales comenzamos a retirar apenas lo encontramos para dejar ver lo que era una camioneta estilo militar, esta probablemente brindada.

Por su parte Nico busco bajo las piedras cercanas alrededor de esta hasta que por fin encontró una llave color plateada la cual era perteneciente al vehiculo

Se preguntaran, como carajo es que esto termino asi no? pues ahora les contare, el plan tenia 3 partes las cuales dividimos cuidadosamente, nosotras protegeríamos el vehiculo de cualquiera que lo quisiera tomar, Lily White eliminaría a los hombres del bosque para evitar que estos encontraran el auto, por lo que en estos momentos deberían estar acabando con los últimos, pero por parte de Printemps… ellas fueron al siguiente nivel, cuando dijimos que se joderian el campamento era enserio, Las chicas que en un principio habían planeado esto de pies a cabeza necesitaban una distracción grande para poder darnos tiempo a las demas de hacer todo esto que antes mencione, pero que fue lo mejor que se les ocurrio? Sencillo fueron directamente hacia el campo de juego sádicos en el que estuvimos y liberaron a todos y cada uno de los muertos vivientes, estos son rapidos, audaces y un dolor en el culo para poder acabarlos, pero sobre todo lo que mas hace problemáticos a estas cosas era su reproducion, infectaron a varios guardias antes de esto los cuales al volverse esas cosas fueron en contra de sus compañeros, y ciclo se repetiría una y otra y otra vez… si bien esto nos daba posibilidades de salir con vida tambien nos daba la alta probabilidad de ser comida para esas cosas

-Nico a tu izquierda!- grite a la chica la cual en cuanto se volteo disparo a una de esas bestias que salio de entre los arboles

-Maki a tus 10- dijo Eli mientras esta disparaba con el rifle a otro lado desde el techo del vehiculo

Por mi parte de nueva cuenta apunte mi arma a lo alto y vi como una de esas cosas se acercaba a mi a una velocidad abrumadora, pero para cuando esta llego a mi lo único que hice fue poner el cañon de mi arma dentro de su boca

-Muere- dije mientras jalaba el gatillo a fondo y una brisa de un liquido rojo se esparcia por mi rostro

No recuerdo en que momento fue que otra de esas cosas vino hacia a mi pero de nuevo lo único que hice fue atinar a apuntar mi revolver contra ella, pero para cuando intente disparar me di cuenta de la cruda realidad

"NO ME JODAS!" me dije mentalmente mientras veia que mis 6 balas se habían terminado como si el destino se burlara de mi

Lance el arma contra esa cosa dándole de lleno en la cabeza pero como esperaba esto fue inútil pues al parecer esta solo sintió una caricia ya que no se detuvo en ningun momento

Al percatarme que el evitar que se acercara era imposible esquive su primera mordida tome la nuca de su cabeza y rápidamente la ensarte en una pequeña piedra en el suelo haciendo que el cráneo se fracturara y acabara en gran parte con la función del cerebro

-Al parecer se terminaron por lo pronto- dijo Eli mientras esta bajaba su arma con algo de calma –Solo tenemos que soportar hasta que las demas lleguen y podremos irno…-

-Nico la llave- Nico lanzo dicho objeto hacia mi por lo que yo la atrape y acto siguiente la introduje a la cerradura de el auto haciendo que todas las puertas abrieran subiendo al asiento del conductor y encendiendo el auto

-M-Maki?! Que haces?- pregunto Eli alertada mientras bajaba del techo del auto

-Que parece que hago? Nos largamos- conteste mienras revisaba la gasolina en el medidor el cual por suerte estaba a tope

-Esta todo bien Maki?- pregunto Nico que se acercaba al lado de Eli

-Si, tenemos gasolina para casi 4 dias, estaremos bien-

-Menos mal, no quiero parar de camino por un rato- dijo con una sonrisa la peli negra

-ESPEREN!- grito la chica rubia –Que mierda están haciendo?! Como que nos largamos?! Las demas aun no llegan!-

Ante el grito de la chica baje del auto y la vi de frente –Que importa? No las necesitamos, podemos irnos y ya, el trato era esperarlas para salir de aquí, si no llegan es su problema, pero yo no me quiero quedar aquí mientras mas de esas cosas probablemente vienen para aca-

Eli me vio con unos ojos sorprendidos –E-Estas diciendo que las abandonaras?...-

-…-

-MAKI CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA!- esta me tomo por el cuello de mi camiseta a lo cual yo solo la vi con el ceño fruncido

-Por que te importa? Tu dijiste que ellas solo serian carnada o un señuelo, que no eran mas que sacos de carne andantes, el punto de estar con ellas era usarlas como nuestro pase de salida en una situación desesperada- me solte de su agarre –Y por si no lo has notado! Mira a tu alrededor, estamos en esa situación!-

Eli apretó la mandibula –Eso…Yo lo que queria decir…-

-Lo hicimos antes- hablo Nico esta vez –Lo haremos de nuevo ahora-

-NO! lo que yo quise decir era eso! Pero esas chicas… son nuestras amigas, ellas nos han ayudado a sobrevivir en ocasiones desesperadas, hemos trabajado juntas y en ocasiones reido juntas.. la situación cambio, no podemos dejarlas!-

-Nadaa a cambiado- conteste en tono glacia –Ahora si ya terminaste con tu discurso de la amistad pon tu trasero en el auto antes de que lleguen mas de esas cosas-

Me di la vuelta con la intención de entrar al auto pero un sonido del seguro de un arma siendo retirada me detuvo, mire hacia atrás y vi a mi amiga, mi hermana… Eli me apuntaba con el rifle

-No nos iremos sin ellas y es mi ultima palabra-

De nuevo el seguro de un arma resonó en el lugar pero esta vez no de Eli si no de la peli negra a su lado que ahora en estos momentos posicionaba su revolver directamente en la cabeza de la rubia

-Me queda una bala Eli- dijo Nico con un tono hostil –Atrevete a mover un musculo para lastimar a Maki-chan y te matare, te lo juro por mi vida que te matare- los ojos de Nico no reflejaban vacilación alguna mientras que la Rubia solo se veia nerviosa, como si de pronto el panorama de equipo cambiara a una pelea de bandos

-Nico… no pueden hacer esto, Nozomi nos ayudo, Honoka nos salvo y las demas han sido como hermanas para nosotras- susurro Eli manteniendo un carácter duro pero al borde de las lagrimas

-Lo se- conteste mientras me acercaba a Eli y ponía una mano sobre el arma con la que me apuntaba para bajarla lentamente –Y les agradecemos eso… pero no por eso pienso morir aquí, Nico y yo nos iremos... Eli para nosotras la única que importa eres tu, solo nosotras 3 importamos, si quieres quedarte… respetaremos tu decisión-

En ese momento al ver que Eli en lugar de estar molesta amenazaba con romper en llantos Nico bajo su arma y la guardo en su pantalon

Por mi parte retire mi mano del hombro de Rubia para de inmediato subir al asiento del conductor, lo mismo hizo Nico que tambien fue hacia el asiento del copiloto y subio a este

Eli seguía de pie enfrente de nosotras con una mirada suplicante pero eso no me toco el corazón en ningun momento. Por lo que solo me limite a preguntarlo una vez mas

" _Vendras y viviras con nosotras… o te quedaras y moriras con ellas?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y En lo personal ya queria llegar a esta parte para aclarar que todas en este lugar son unas malditas XD Lily White excesivamente sanguinarias y vengativas, Bibi, traicioneras de nacimiento y printemps…. Bueno… ni que decir que no sepa**

 **Creo que todos los grupos en cierto punto los hice con la intención de odiar a los personajes XD**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

" _Nunca debimos aceptar, siempre estuvimos mejor solas"_

Los gritos abundaban de manera incesante en el bosque, gritos ahogados lo cuales parecían ahogarse con su propia sangre, hombre tras hombre caia cada uno con la intención de pedir ayuda, pero por mi vida les juro que no los dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Que haces fuera de tu…-

-Cierra el pico- una peli naranja le daba un codazo justo en el rostro mientras que por parte una pelimorada con una rama bastante grande y gruesa golpeaba al tipo por la espalda, el cual quedo inconsiente en el suelo, pero de inmediato me puse sobre este, tome una roca y me asegure de que no se levantara golpeándolo tantas veces en la cabeza que perdi la cuenta

-Cuantos faltan?- pregunte con la respiración entre cortada, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre al igual que la de Rin y Nozomi, todas con rastros de sangre de los sujetos que habíamos estado eliminando hace un buen rato

Llevabamos por lo menos 12 hombres que eliminábamos, apenas con nuestras manos y habilidades en combate, era increíble cuanto podíamos hacer solo con nuestras manos, pero nuestros cuerpos lo resentían, las tres integrantes estábamos completamente agotadas, usábamos el bosque y la oscuridad como nuestro camuflaje pero el moverse asi y pelear de la misma manera era sumamente agotador

-Probablemente falten dos- dijo Rin mientras se apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento –A este paso no lo lograremos-

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos para acabar, luego tendremos que reunirnos con Elicchi y las demas, probablemente printemps empiece a liberar a esas cosas en cuestión de minutos- tenia un semblante preocupado –Necesitamos apresurarnos-

Ante las palabras de la peli morada la peli naranja y yo asentimos a la vez

Luego de eso solo fueron 2 minutos de tiempo lo que demoramos en acabar con los sujetos, Rin y Nozomi fueron a pelear con uno mientras yo me encargaba de otro

-Maldita niña- el tipo me sostenia contra un arbol por el cuello en un intento de ahorcarme ya que me habia descubierto

Ante la agresión del hombre lo único que hice fue golpearlo repetidamente en el abdomen pero este tenia un buen físico por lo que mis golpes eran como caricias para el

-Sabes? Mataron a mi amigo por culpa de tu amiguita peli morada, esa perra desgraciada deberia de sufrir no crees?- se rio haciendo que mi sangre hirviera

-T-Te… v-voy a matar!- dije con la voz entrecortada luchando por no ahogarme

-Asi y como haras eso?-

Siempre hablo de como deberíamos luchar en igualdad, de que una pelea con honor de por medio siempre se debe pelear en condiciones similares, pero en cierto punto aunque aun creo en ello, dejo que todo se vaya por el caño y rompo mi propias creencias con el fin de sobrevivir

Rápidamente con mis manos quitandolas de forcejear las puse en los laterales de el rostro del sujeto y sin previo aviso clave mis pulgares en los ojos del hombre

-AAAH! PERRA DESGRACIADA AAAAH!- el hombre me solto de golpe mientras se sostenia su rostro con un increíble dolor, un hilo de sangre bajaba por cada ojo mientras el hombre estaba ciego, este retrocedio un par de pasos mas con dolor y se tropezó con una rama para quedar tendido en el suelo

-Deberia asesinarte- comente mientras tomaba su rifle

-GRRRRRRRRRRR!- el sonido de esas cosas y los gritos provenientes del campamento se empezaron a escuchar de una manera atroz, y lo supe la guerra habia empezado, por lo que teníamos que salir de ella

-Pero dejare que ellos lo hagan- me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

-QUE?! N-NO , N-no puedes dejarme aqui- no me inmute por su palabras y segui caminando –NO PUEDES!-

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche de aquel hombre mientras me adentraba mas en el bosque, no fue hasta que llegue al punto donde mis amigas y yo nos reuniríamos que volvi a ver otra forma de humano, ahí estaban mis dos amigas esperando cada una con una sonrisa

-Te tardaste Nya-

-Contratiempos con mi sujeto, aunque probablemente ya sea comida de muerto- dije bastante satisfecha para luego pasar a tener un semblante algo preocupado –Donde esta printemps?-

-No han llegado- contesto Nozomi con un gesto al igual preocupado –Deberian haber llegado antes que nosotras-

-Debieron haberse trabado con algo ya deberían de estar aquí- contesto Rin con un tono angustiado –Me preocupa Honoka-chan-

-Eh? Y que hay de Hanayo-chan?-

-Que se pudra- contesto cortantemente la peli naranja con un gesto molesto, hace unos días yo le habia contado a Rin lo que habían dicho tanto Kotori como Hanayo, por lo que ella se sintió de una manera molesta en una manera que nunca la habia visto

Aunque era cierto, tambien me preocupaba Kotori sobre todo, era lo que mas preocupaba de todo el asunto desde que empezamos el plan, no era consciente pero yo enserio estimaba a esa chica al mismo punto de compararla con una de mis actuales compañeras y por eso mismo me sentía completamente patética, como era posible que la apreciara tanto por un recuerdo tan distante, me decia siempre que ella solo fue una chica del monton que te invito a jugar, nada mas que eso, pero mi corazón no escuchaba razones por lo que no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas- dije de golpe a lo que las otras integrantes solo me vieron sorprendidas

-Que? Umi-chan eso va en contra de nuestras reglas- me dijo Nozomi

-Es cierto- siguió Rin –Ademas es peligroso, ya liberaron a esas cosas, no podemos defendernos y aun menos sin armas, si esto ya era una misión suicida esto le da mucho mas peso-

-Por favor ayúdenme, tenemos que apoyarlas, ellas lo han hecho en muchas ocasiones- les dije con una mirada que rogaba ayuda –Ayudenme a salvar a Kotori-

Las dos chicas rieron de golpe ante mi declaración

-Vaya no crei que Umi-chan lo admitiera, enserio se enamoro de ella Jajaja, eso si es una historia divertida para otro dia – dijo la primera –Cuenta conmigo Nya-

-Igual conmigo Umi-chan, ademas si te mueres de quien nos burlaremos por ese comentario?-

-Gracias chicas- dije mientras sonreía y le entregaba mi rifle a Nozomi –Tu sabes tirar mejor y no sabes pelear mano a mano-

Rin solo sonrio –Sobre eso, tenemos algo que encontramos para ti Nya- la chica tomo algo de la parte trasera y no esta de mas decir que me sorprendi de una manera abrumadora en cuanto vi un carcaj con muchas flechas y un arco de madera mas chico de los que solia usar pero en buenas condiciones

-De donde…-

-Hay un campo de Tiro donde mutilaban personas, tome uno de por ahí, mientras descasaba, siempre dices que tan buena eras con el tiro al blanco, muéstranos que tal eres- Dijo Nozomi mientras sonreía

-Pero rin, estarás bien sin un arma?-

-Quien dijo que no tengo arma- la chica busco en la parte trasera de su pantalon para luego sacar un cuchillo de aproximadamente 30 centimetros este en su funda la cual quito de inmediato –Se lo quite al sujeto con el que peleamos-

Sonrei intituivamente –Muy bien… Vamos por nuestras amigas-

Apenas termine la oración me lance corriendo de golpe hacia el campamento saliendo del bosque provocando un gran ruido pues no importaba si emitia ruido o no, esas cosas nos irían a detectar de una u otra forma, apenas salimos del bosque vi un campo lleno de sangre, el suelo cubierto de rojo y varios órganos, pero sobre todo unas figuras que se movían devorando aquellos cuerpos inertes en el suelo, claro esto paro en cuanto escucharon el ruido que provocamos al salir del bosque, por lo menos 40 de esas cosas clavaron su mirada en nosotras, todas a nuestras laterales, enfrente, en resumen apenas al entrar ya nos encontrábamos rodeadas

-Busquen terreno alto!- grite de golpe mientras que como si mi grito fuera un llamado de guerra esas cosas se empezaron a abalanzar sobre nosotras, tanto Nozomi como Rin corrieron rápidamente a una cabaña donde con ayuda subio la primera y luego la primera ayudo a la de abajo a subir, por mi parte solo me dedique a correr rápidamente a otra cabaña y sosteniéndome del borde de esta subi con mucho esfuerzo

Ahora estábamos por encima de la altura de esas cosas, el problema…

Las criaturas se amontonaban unas sobre otras ganando altura pisando a sus compañeras, por lo que estas subieron menos de unos segundos

Al ver que varias de estas ya estaban en el techo junto a mi salte de nueva cuenta hacia el suelo ya que estas estaban ocupadas pisándose unas a otras, el camino estaba despejado por delante pero atrás de mi me perseguían una infinidad de esas cosas, eran tantas que dudaba lograrlo, mi situación era pésima como nunca la imagine

Una gran cantidad de disparos se escucharon a mis espaldas, por lo que mire de reojo sin detenerme

-VENGAN POR NOSOTRAS MALDITOS CADAVERES VIVIENTES!- grito Rin mientras que Nozomi apuntaba a lo alto con el rifle, estas evitaban que los cadáveres subieran a su tejado defendiéndose constantemente

Esos disparos y el grito de Rin fueron suficientes para que las criaturas que antes me perseguían ahora centraran su atención en mis amigas

-Nosotras las entretenemos, pero apresurate y trae a Honoka y las demas-

"Gracias chicas"

Despues de eso aun sin detenerme de correr empece a ir hacia la pista de juego donde era el deposito de autos, donde en un principio mantenían a los muertos

Pero algo que no esperaba paso, apenas al llegar cerca del lugar, delante de las puertas del terreno me encontre con una cantidad de esas cosas increíbles pero eso no era lo sorprendente si no que la mayoría estaban siendo abatidos

-Saldremos de aquí con vida!- grito un hombre –Ahora que esas chicas nos dieron la libertad!

-SI!- grito una multitud, una cantidad de gente gigante, estaba peleando con esas cosas con ya fuera vidrios de ventanas, algun pedazo de metal o incluso con sus propias manos, a esos sujetos los reconocia fácilmente como los prisioneros del lugar, los que en algun momento nos quisieron matar

Negué rápidamente –Esas chicas y sus corazones tan nobles-

-GRR!- una de esas cosas se acerco a mi, pero retirando rápidamente mi arco de mi espalda, empuñándolo y tomando una flecha le dispare a una gran velocidad acertando de lleno en la cabeza despues de eso solo corri hacia las personas eliminando con una flecha en la cabeza a quien se me pusiera en mi camino (excepto a las personas)

Al llegar del lado de las personas me acerque a un hombre el cual golpeaba con un tubo de metal a una de esas cosas en la cabeza –Donde están mis amigas?- le dije mientras me ponía en contra espalda contra el y disparaba flechas a esas cosas intentando hacer que se alejaran

Debo decirlo, habia visto muchas formas de pelear, distancia, de cerca o incluso con trampa, pero personas peleando mano a mano con esas cosas era algo que no se veia todos los días

-Tus amigas están adentro del deposito- dijo el hombre mientras ahora golpeaba a otra de esas cosas – No pudimos sacarlas, planeábamos hacerlo en cuanto acabaramos con estas cosas, pero no creo que eso pase… tendremos que escapar si no queremos morir-

-Bien, lárguense por el lado contrario de la carretera, encontraran un rio, síganlo, probablemente los lleve a una ciudad o pueblo cercano- dije mientras disparaba una flecha mas –Tengo que irme suerte-

-Igualmente, agradeceles a esas chicas por liberarnos-

-Claro.- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de empezar a correr hacia el interior del deposito de autos, hasta el otro extremo del lugar habia una bodega donde guardaban a estas cosas la bodega era de concreto y con rejillas de acero, la única forma de entrar era una puerta de tamaño normal de acero al igual, si estaban aquí las chicas debían de estar por ahí

Corri y corri aun mas fuerte siempre empuñando mi arco y acabando con diestra y siniestra a cualquiera de esas cosas que se me pusiera enfrente, no fue hasta que llegue al otro extremo del lugar que vi algo completamente aterrador

-HONOKA EMPUJA CON MAS FUERZA! USTEDES 2 TAMBIEN!- la voz la reconocia como la de Tsubasa la chica de A-Rise

La escena que veia era completamente alertante, por lo menos 6 de esas cosas estaban empujando la puerta de la bodega con fuerza mientras que adentro veia como las chicas, mis amigas empujaban al lado contrario para evitar que se abrieran, probablemente tuvieran que esconderse ahí al quedar acorraladas

Veia como A-Rise y Printemps hacia todo su esfuerzo para evitar ser derribadas

Pero entre todas Hanayo y Kotori lloraban aun forcejeando, como si su fuerza fuera cesando poco a poco ver la cara tan aterrada de Kotori, solo hizo que mi interruptor se encendiera de golpe

-KOTORI!- grite sin pensar haciendo que esas cosas me vieran vieran, logrando que la atención que les dedicaban a las que estaban dentro de la bodega se fuera y la compensaran conmigo

Esas criaturas dejaron de golpe de empujar la puerta de la bodega y corrieron de golpe hacia mi como si ahora yo fuera la única presa existente

Casi de inmediato al percatarme de que se aproximaban hacia tome una flecha mas de mi carcaj en velocidad record para de inmediato ponerla en mi arco y dispararla de una manera sumamente certera atravesando de lleno la cabeza de una de esas cosas

Luego de eso una se acerco a una gran velocidad hacia a mi por lo que solo dando una media vuelta y en el proceso tomando otra flecha esquive y luego le dispare de nuevo en la cabeza a una mas de esas cosas

Luego de eso siguió el mismo proceso dos mas de esas cosas se acercaron a mi y las derribe usando mis flechas de nueva cuenta, pero con las ultimas dos… con las ultimas dos… no pude pelear

Intente tomar una flecha mas de mi carcaj… solo necesitaba dos mas, para derribar a esas dos criaturas, pero cuando intente tomar la flecha me di cuenta de que el estuche estaba vacio, habia gastado todas mis flechas

Mis ojos por un momento reflejaron terror, pero no tuve tiempo para expresarlo pues para cuando me di cuenta esas cosas ya estaban sobre mi, ambas a la vez

Me lance al lado contrario logrando esquivar su embestida pero de nada sirvió pues casi al mismo tiempo en el que se percataron de que no me tenían en su boca reaccionaron de nuevo intentando abalanzarce contra mi

Tome mi arco del suelo y tomándolo de un extremo lo estampe directamente contra la cabeza de una de esas cosas dejándola atontada haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas, a la segunda me puse en guardia rápidamente y con el mismo movimiento que aplique al hombre hace unos minutos atrás en el bosque le aplaste los ojos de golpe dejándola ciega y apartándola de mi en el proceso

Luego de eso tenia a uno inmovilizado ya que no me podia atacar por la falta de vista pero para mi desgracia no todo fue bueno

-GRRR- el primero que golpee se recupero del golpe y se abalanzo contra mi intentándome morder de lleno, pero para mi suerte fui capaz de tomar mi arco y ponerlo en su mandibula para evitar que me mordiera aunque esta me hizo caer al suelo quedando bajo aquella criatura endemoniada

Su fuerza era brutal y la mia se desvanecia lentamente, sabia que perdería tarde o temprano

-Vamonos de aquí antes de que esas cosas lleguen- escuche atrás de mi a la castaña de ojos esmeralda que corrian rápidamente abriendo la puerta de la bodega junto con Printemps y llendo en direccion a la salida... pero… ellas no venían hacia mi

Todas corrian a toda velocidad ignorando que estaba al borde de la muerte… dejándome en el suelo peleando con una de esas cosas

-No me dejen… - susurre por lo bajo mientras miraba los pasos de las chicas alejarse cada vez mas y las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas –No me dejen por favor…- no fue hasta que deje de escuchar los pasos incluso de las que crei eran mis amigas que enloqueci por completo –MAL NACIDAS! SON UNAS MAL NACIDAS!- me habían dejado mientras aun forcejeaba con aquella criatura

Mi dejaron a mi suerte, soy una estúpida, debi escuchar a Nozomi, esto no es posible, moriré a mano de una de estas cosas… TODO POR SALVAR A UNA ESTUPIDA QUE ME INVITO A JUGAR CUANDO ERA NIÑA…

-GRRR-

-Tal vez…- mi fuerza empezaba a disminuir radicalmente mientras esa cosa parecia estar aun mas hambrienta –Solo deberia morir aquí… Rin y Nozomi… mis hermanas y únicas amigas, por que fui tan estúpida… siempre estuve con ellas y aun en este mundo fui feliz… no necesitaba a nadie mas-

-GRRR!-

-A Nadie mas…- susurre de ultimo, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron de golpe dejando caer el arco al suelo rendida

Yo siempre ame a mis hermanas, Nozomi y Rin lo eran todo para mi… pero yo en un intento de no sentirme sola… simplemente intente crear un grupo, donde mis dos hermanas y yo pudiéramos reir con mas gente, que ese mundo lo fuera todo para nosotras, que incluso habiendo muerte y destrucción por todos lados… pudieramos sonreir para decir "Este es un mañana y seguimos juntas", solo queria eso, acaso mi deseo era muy egoísta? Yo puse en peligro a mis hermanas por ese deseo, las puse en peligro, fue egoísta, lo fue y esta es la forma de pagar mi pecado… el simple hecho de ponerlas en peligro era un pecado que debía de pagar y si lo debía de pagar de esta forma… Sere mas que feliz solo deseando que ellas estén asalvo

-Entonces levántate maldita sea- el peso que estaba encima de mi cayo de golpe a mi lado como un costal de papas y entonces abri los ojos para ver una silueta que no diferencie muy bien

-P-Papa?-

-Ja, oye solo tengo unos años mas que tu, no soy tan viejo para que me digas papa- por fin mis ojos se aclararon para ver a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules, este portaba una pistola de calibre 40 mientras me miraba con un gesto alegre –Me alegro que estes bien

-Sora?- despues de eso el muchacho solo me ayudo a ponerme de pie mientras que yo me tambaleaba un poco –Q-Que haces aquí-

-Vine a buscar a Printemps, pero me encontre de paso con Rin y Nozomi-

-Ellas están bien?-

-Lo están, pero me dijeron que viniste a buscar a Printemps al igual- este se vio con un gesto molesto –Las vi salir de aquí pero no te vi a ti, por lo que vine a revisar…ellas…-

-Me abandonaron…- mis ojos reflejaron odio de una manera que no crei antes posible

El chico solo desvio la mirada –Demonios…crei que podia confiar en ellas- este me vio de reojo –Puedes caminar?-

-Si… creo que puedo-

-Bien- el chico se quito una mochila que traia en su espalda y luego la abrió para de inmediato darme una pistola de calibre 40 al igual que la suya ademas de que se quito mi Katana la cual traia colgando de su hombro y me la entrego –Tendremos que salir de aquí, espero estes lista-

Solo sonreí mientras desenvainaba mi Katana –Lo estoy… solo para aclarar, esto no arregla nada de lo que paso con Rin bien?-

-Ya te dije que luego compensare eso-

-En ese caso larguémonos de aquí

.

.

.

.

-Maldita sea!- el grito vino de un lugar cercano mientras que tanto el chico como yo nos acercábamos a pasos rapidos por el bosque, no fue hasta que avanzamos mas que vimos a las 8 siluetas

-Umi!- -Umi-chan!-

-Rin, Nozomi!- grite con una felicidad inmensa, el verlas despues de que crei que moriría era un regalo, pero tuve que retenerme de intentar abrazarlas por una simple razon

Honoka se acerco a mi con un gesto que parecia de autentica preocupacion -Umi-chan, estoy tan feliz de que estes asalv…- esta no termino su oración por que un rodillazo aterrizo en estomago –GUH!-

-Honoka-chan!- dijeron las dos integrantes que vieron que golpee a su amiga para de golpe acercarse a ella que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago retorciéndose de dolor

-Umi-chan por que hiciste eso….- el tono de voz de kotori se fue apagando al verme directamente a los ojos

-Callate Kotori- sostenia la katana en mi mano y la sostenia con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos estaban blancos –Callate o te juro que te matare- mi tono era asesino

-U-umi-chan…?- murmuro con miedo la peli gris

-Oye calmate quieres- anju intento entrar en medio de Honoka y de mi –Todas somos del mismo ban…-

De nueva cuenta no espere a que terminara su oración por que con toda mi ira la golpee directamente en el rostro con mi puño libre haciendo que todos en el lugar se alertaran aun mas

-Anju!- dijeron las dos integrantes de su grupo mientras la chica estaba arrodillada con la mano en su rostro mientras que este sangraba

-Umi!- rin me sostuvo del brazo –Que te pasa?!-

-Estas desgraciadas me abandonaron- dije secamente haciendo que la peli naranja abriera los ojos con sorpresa y obvia molestia –Me dejaron a mi suerte-

-E-Espera p-podemos explicarlo- Hanayo intento hablar pero fue silenciada por la misma mirada de Rin y la mia juntas que habia pasado de verlas como compañeras o conocidas a simples enemigas

-Entonces… tambien ellas- susurro Nozomi con un tono completamente sombrio –Tambien ellas nos traicionaron-

-Como que tambien?- pregunte para luego observar el panorama y abrir los ojos con terror , no estaba el auto que deberia estar aquí mismo –Bibi… ellas no habran…-

-Se fueron- dijo Rin molesta –Tambien hicieron lo mismo-

-No puede ser- Esta vez hablo sora que estaba frustrado –Crei… crei que podia confiar en ellas-

-Eres tonto?- pregunto Tsubasa con un tono evidenmente tranquilo –Desde un principio les dijimos que esto pasaría, ellas son unas malditas, no se como no lo vieron desde el principio-

-Mas vale que uses esa boca para decir algo mas importante que tus estúpidos recordatorios por que ahora no tenemos como salir de aquí, por ende probablemente vayamos a morir y prefiero matarlas aquí mismo a que alguien mas se quede con el placer de hacerlo –Sora recurrio a su mirada seria, la cual era la de un chico sádico que le volaría la cabeza a quien fuera en cualquier momento

-Jajaja- Erena rio –Menos mal, por que tenemos como salir de aquí-

-Que?- pregunte de golpe para luego tomarla por el cuello de cu camiseta –Como que tienen como escapar?-

-Te lo dire, tranquila, inclusive las dejaremos viajar con nosotras- contesto Erena con una sonrisa divertida –Pero, golpeaste a mi novia, creo que lo mas adecuado seria que te disculparas con ella-

-Ustedes me dejaron, no tengo nada por lo que disculparme- dije mientras mi rostro reflejaba una rabia tremenda

-Bueno, es lo que hay, te puedes disculpar con Anju, o te olvidas de salir aquí junto a tus amiguitas, aunque nos llevaremos a estas 3, a fin de cuentas son bastantes útiles- me miro confiada –Solo que no se si quiera llevarlas-

De pronto saque mi arma y le apunto directamente a la cabezaz –Que te parece si mejor yo te pongo una bala en la cabeza si no hablas?-

-Pues, si eso pasa jamas sabras como saldremos de aquí- siguió Tsubasa a mi lado la cual se veia tranquila –Vamos Sonoda, no seas llorona, solo discúlpate con Anju-

Aprete los puños tan pero tan fuerte que incluso diría que empezaron a sangrar…

-Lo lamento- dije haciendo una reverencia temblando de la rabia –No debi golpearte…-

.

.

.

.

-Q-Que?- preguntaba Honoka con la mirada aterrada

-Que se acabo, acaso estas sorda?!- grito Nozomi –Jamas debimos confiar en ustedes en primer lugar, en ninguna de ustedes, ni en Nicocchi, Ni en Makicchi…. Y MUCHO MENOS EN ELICCHI!- grito casi rompiéndose en llantos pero evitándolo lo mas que podia

En este momento nos encontrábamos en una ciudad pequeña, desierta pero seguía siendo una ciudad, nos encontrábamos de pie enfrente de las chicas que se hacían llamar Printemps mientras que A-Rise se mantenía al margen de la situación, todas dentro de un garaje

-P-Pero Umi-chan… dime que no es cierto- ante la mirada de la peligris mi corazón flaqueo pero mi mente se mantuvo firme

-Nunca debimos confiar en ustedes ni en las otras tres… son un asco- respondi casi con ganas de golpear o disparar a todas las chicas presentes

-R-rin-chan, n-no te iras o si?-

-Como si eso te importara!- le dijo molesta la peli naranja –Todo lo que te importo fue "ojala muera" por matar a tu noviecito el cual era un maldito debilucho que no pudo hacer otra cosa útil mas que dar su vida en el proceso para salvar a unas inútiles como ustedes!-

-Y-Yo… lo lamento… estaba molesta… no debía haber deseado eso- dijo con un tono apenado

-Es cierto, no debiste, pero adivina que? Yo estoy molesta, y sabes que otra cosa? Le prometi a tu novio que mantendría tu trasero a salvo al igual que ustedes prometieron que nos apoyaríamos, pero lo único que he visto de ustedes es pura Mierda!... ademas… no tengo que cumplir promesas a los muertos-

Ante las declaraciones que hice las chicas solo se quedaron mudas con la mirada baja y alguna probablemente destrozada

-Oigan- el cobertizo se abrió –Encontre un auto, nos vamos?- pregunto el chico que ahora viajaría con nosotras

-Si, nos vamos- conteste en tono cortante mientras por ultimo dejábamos las armas pertenecientes a las chicas en una mochila en el suelo ya que eran suyas

Despues de dejar las cosas todas nos dimos la vuelta y salimos del garaje pero no sin antes dejar unas palabras

" _Si las dejamos vivir… es por que de verdad las considerábamos nuestras amigas"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Juro por mi vida que hoy por primera vez iba a matar a un personaje y esa iba a ser Umi, pero como tengo planes en el futuro para ella decidi dejarla, aunque estén atentos, de aquí en adelante ninguna estará segura ;3**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **yohan2000:** No es sorpresa que Bibi es el grupo mas independiente del resto a la vez del mas apto (en mi humilde opinión) ademas que creo que Eli siempre a sido de las mas sentimentales de todo LL por lo que fue fácil para mi hacerla dudar de esa manera

 **Hermmssakurabloom:** Ya vi jaja, espero te guste como sigue

 **Rebe13** : Bibi solo ve por su supervivencia y nadamas

 **Ary14:** De nuevo jaja, me alegra mucho que estes dando tu apoyo en las reviews, se aprecia mucho, de verdad, inspira para seguir escribiendo, jajaja lo chistoso de esto es que el fic iba a ser un pequeño Fic de 18 capitulos pero se convirtió en lo que vemos ahora, y respecto a Bibi, creo que y sabes que paso no?, son bien malditas xD, hasta el próximo review

 **Hasta la próxima nwn7**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

" _Las necesitamos… en verdad… las necesitamos"_

-Encontramos bastante comida en el sotano- comentaba una castaña que llegaba al lugar con una sonrisa, esta parecia divertida y satisfecha pues ademas con ella traia varias cosas mas –Alguien tiene hambre?-

-No mucha- respondi sin animo alguno a lo que la chica se encogio de hombros

En este momento estábamos en lo que era un segundo piso de una casa abandonada en una ciudad fantasma (como todas hoy en dia), 6 personas, todas sentadas en el suelo y algunas en la cama de la habitación en la que en este momento estábamos

-Yo quisiera una, por favor…- susurro una persona a mi lado a lo cual una peli naranja intenso hizo una mueca para luego de una mochila sacar una lata de comida

-Piensa rápido- comento mientras le lanzaba a mi amiga la lata la cual la atrapo sin problemas

-Tu Hanayo- ahora hablo Erena mientras miraba a una castaña que estaba sentada en una esquina abrazando ambos pies a su pecho –No quieres comer algo?-

-No… no gracias-

Con esas palabras de nueva cuenta el silencio se formo de golpe en el lugar como era ya costumbre desde hace unos días, todas nos sentíamos fatales, y como no hacerlo cuando fallamos de esa manera como amigas?

-Con un demonio!- se revolvió el pelo Tsubasa con un gesto evidentemente molesto –Por que carajos siguen deprimidas?! Seria menos deprimente ir a pelear con esas cosas haya afuera… han pasado 3 semanas, no creen que es momento de superarlo?-

-Pero nosotras les fallamos- susurro Honoka dejando de comer de la lata mirando atentamente la cuchara de plástico –Les dijimos que seriamos sus amigas, que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente…-

-No tiene caso que se lamenten por tonterías de ese tipo, te lo decimos por que lo sabemos, en este mundo todas las alianzas son temporales, no hay nadie en que puedas confiar, siendo honestas ni siquiera entre nosotras tres confiamos al 100% por lo que nuestro grupo fácilmente se podría fragmetar- Hablo anju –Lo que quiero decir, lo que las 3 traicioneras hicieron, y lo que las otras 3 hicieron les sirvió para sobrevivir tanto a ellas como a ustedes por lo que fue ganancia mutua, las 9 estan vivas por lo que el disolver la alianza en su momento era algo viable-

-es que no entienden- esta vez hable yo –No era una alianza… eramos como una familia…-

-Eso no es mas que mera imaginación- de nuevo arremetio pero esta vez Erena –Son muy inocentes si creen que enserio esa relación podría perdurar, digo, mira este mundo, la gente muere por doquier, ese es la realidad, la amistad es algo que no puede florecer en un mundo asi-

-Tal vez… tengan razon- contesto Honoka a mi lado con una media sonrisa bastante amarga –pero eso no quita el hecho de que las apreciábamos mucho-

-Bueno- Tsubasa se rasco la nuca –Eso si puede entrar en este mundo, la gente e agrada de vez en cuando… pero saben ellas ya deben de estar en Kyoto asalvo, digo han pasado tres semanas, es mas que viable que ya hayan llegado-

-Eso espero- susurre por lo bajo de nuevo

-Ahora comamos todas por favor, me siento mal cuando estoy comiendo y las demas solo me ven- dijo Tsubasa mientras nos daba lata con comida las cuales fueron recibidas por Hanayo y por mi

Sin preámbulos todas empezamos a comer lentamente, con un ambiente un poco mas relajado pero que no dejaba en ningun momento de ser depresivo como de costumbre.

.

.

.

Yo enserio… con mi corazón le pedia a quien me escuchara, a dios, a los angeles, o inclusive al mismo demonio que desato este infierno, imploraba de que por favor las chicas que estaban con nosotras estuvieran sanas y salvas, todas, sin excepción alguna, yo se que Maki, Nico y Eli nos apreciaban, me molesta pero siempre supe que ellas eran las mas aptas en este mundo donde ellas nos sacrificarían si fuera necesario, pero sabia que ellas no querían hacerlo de ningun modo, lo sabia, y se que aun deben lamentar lo que hicieron, y aunque enserio guarde rencor en mi corazón espero que estén asalvo. Al igual pido cada minuto, que las chicas de Lily White estén asalvo, que encuentren comida, y un lugar donde dormir, incluso en el mejor de los casos un lugar donde estar fuera de peligro si es que no habían llegado a Kyoto, sabia que les habíamos fallado, pero aunque ellas nos odiaran yo seguiría considerándolas mis amigas, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlas a todas en Kyoto, de estar por fin con la demas gente, vivir como chicas normales, hacer una vida de verdad, que todas pudiéramos sonreir mientras reíamos de lo divertido que era esa vida y llorar de miedo al recordar este mundo exterior del cual estaríamos separada, queria que pudiéramos por fin llorar por todas las vidas que arrebatamos, pedir perdón a los muertos y salvar a las personas que fueran posibles…

De pronto un sonido tan agudo resonó por toda la oscuridad de la sala haciéndome saltar de golpe de donde estaba sentada, mientras miraba en direccion de donde provino aquel ruido

-Kotori-chan…- al por fin visualizar a la persona me di cuenta de que Hanayo estaba parada justo en la entrada de la cocina y que esta sin querer habia tirado un vaso –Lamento si te asuste-

Al ver que era la chica solo rei por lo bajo –Descuida, solo no vuelvas a hacer jeje- intente hablar con el tono mas amigable que pude aunque esta mas que claro que este salio seco e incluso dolido

-Que haces en la cocina? Es media noche- pregunto la chica mientras su tono era algo triste y deprimido

En este mismo instante era de noche, probablemente pasando la media noche, no habia podido dormir en el piso de arriba por lo que decidi venir al primer piso en especifico a la cocina donde simplemente tomaba un poco de vino tinto el cual estaba en el estante, la cocina era estilo tradicional estantes en forma de L, la mesa y estufa a lo largo de una pared y una pequeña mesa de centro para cortar vegetales la cual tenia 2 sillas altas de madera en la cual estaba sentada en una, claro las de A-Rise nos advirtieron que la casa era segura pero que mejor no bajaramos por solo precaucion, esta regla la rompi pero siempre traia mi ballesta la cual era mi arma desde que Nico y Maki la eligieron para mi, esta estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la botella de vino y mi vaso

-No podia dormir- conteste sinceramente mientras miraba fijamente mi vaso con su contenido rojo como la sangre

-Ya veo… yo tampoco podia dormir- contesto la chica con un tono al triste –Hace días que no puedo conciliar el sueño-

-tambien te pasa?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió –Nosotras somos las culpables de todo, siempre viendo por nosotras mismas, creo que enserio lo hemos arruinado eh?

-Lo que paso fue un accidente… si solo se lo pudiéramos explicar a las chicas…- murmuro Hanayo a lo que yo solo baje la mirada

-Tal vez sea cierto, nosotras no fuimos lo suficientemente buenas para ellas, pero no por que lo que paso fuera un accidente significa que pueden perdonarnos, digo, miranos, nosotras mismas no podemos hacerlo-

-Pero!... Nosotras no vimos a Umi-chan… nosotras no la vimos cuando salimos!- esta solo hizo un gesto que intentaba excusarse

Por mi parte no tenia excusa alguna, solo recuerdo aquel momento en el que focejeabamos todas contra la puerta de acero mientras que del otro lado esas cosas intentaban abrirla con una fuerza monstruosa, recuerdo haber estado llorando mientras empujaba con mi hombro contra la puerta, pero de pronto sentí que moriría… sentí que moriría, los recuerdos de el primer dia de este infierno se desataron en mi mente, el terror de morir se intensifico como ese dia, tanto que mi mente no pudo con esas emociones… solo… solo supe que me iba a desmayar, mis ojos se hacían pesados, sudaba frio y de la nada me sentía como si mi vida fuera arrebatada de mi cuerpo, pero de pronto lo escuche "KOTORI!" como si algun angel hubiera visto que no podia lograrlo, uno me llamo, solo dijo mi nombre y para cuando me di cuenta solo eso basto para hacerme resistir mas fuertemente, el terror de disipo rápidamente y mis fuerzas regresaron

El momento en que salimos de el almacen habia ejercido tanta fuerza que al parecer no era capaz de asimilar lo que pasaba del todo, esto mismo me tenia desorientada, y para el momento en el que corrimos apenas era capaz de procesar que pasaba, mis amigas… no escucharon aquel grito proveniente de la peli azul por el constante sonido de los golpes en la puerta por los forcejeos que ejercíamos en esta, ellas al solo salir y ver el camino despejado salieron corriendo, llevándome con ellas, pero… cuando salíamos del lugar, crei ver a solos unos 10 metros como una de esas cosas devoraba algo… como devoraba a un humano… sentí impotencia pues apenas y podia correr, no me podia defender y menos podia defender a alguien mas…

Me sentía horrible, no procesaba del todo bien lo que pasaba, solo corria esquivando esas cosas o en su defecto dejándolas atrás, incluso creo que en cierto momento vi correr a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules en sentido contrario al que nosotras nos dirigíamos , ese era Sora… llegamos, llegamos al punto acordado para encontrarnos con Rin y Nozomi las cuales solo tenían la noticia que nos dejaría helada "Bibi nos habia traicionado" pero aun peor, cuando estas cayeron en la cuenta de que estábamos A-Rise y Printemps pero que no estaba la capitana de Lily White con nosotras enloquecieron, preguntaron donde estaba, que habia pasado, o a quien habia ayudado, al principio ningun de nosotras entendio a que se referían, pero entonces fue donde la noticia con peor peso cayo en mis hombros, Umi habia ido a buscarnos, y lo peor del caso es que ella no habia vuelto, cai en la cuenta de que ese grito de aliento no fue de otra mas que de Umi-chan… y que peor aun… esa cosa… comia algo o intentaba comer algo…

Me sentí aterrada, tanto al punto que quise correr de vuelta al lugar, claro Rin y Honoka me detuvieron de hacer eso, estas dos preguntándome por que querria volver a ese lugar, intente decirles que si habia visto a Umi, que estaba en un peligro aterrador, pero estas palabras no salieron de mi boca pues para cuando me di cuenta Sora estaba de vuelta y con el venia la chica por que hace unos momentos estaba implorando a dios que estuviera bien, Umi venia con su Katana en mano, con un gesto tan alegre cuando vio a sus amigas y las abrazo que paso a ser uno de odio apenas nos vio a nosotras , golpeo a Honoka en cuanto esta se intento acercar y me amenazo de muerte con su katana, todo esto por que tenia el sentimiento de que la habíamos abandonado y aunque esto sonara tonto o falso por los sucesos era cierto. La habíamos abandonado

Umi solo dijo dos oraciones para que tanto Rin como Nozomi pasaran a tener una mirada tan hostil como la suya "estas desgraciadas me abandonaron " "A mi suerte" solo eso habia bastado para acabar con nuestra amistad sin darnos tiempo a decir un pero en nuestra defensa, yo solo queria explicar, pero aun partiendo en el auto que A-Rise tenia oculto cerca de la zona estas no bajaron la guardia ni tampoco la intensidad de su agresión, pues por un momento parecia que todas nos querían arrancar la cabeza

Llegamos a un garaje poco despues de unas 3 horas, y fue donde la noticia con mas peso reacaeria en nosotras , ellas se irían, de nuevo como un equipo individual, querían volver a trabajar de la misma manera que antes, nos odiaban… eso estaba mas que claro, nos advirtieron que cuando nos conocieron supieron que eramos unas cobardes, nos adviriteron que querían quee aun fueramos unas cobardes, por que? Por que asi no tendríamos el valor de volvernos a acercar a ellas y ellas no tendrían que usar su furia para acabar con nosotras, en pocas palabras todo se resumio en un… si nos volvemos a encontrar las mataremos.

Desde entonces todo era raro e insípido ,estábamos igual que al principio solo mis amigas y yo, pero a diferencia de antes ahora se sentía incompleto, tener a dos personas peleando siempre, a dos chicas que se llevaban muy bien por lo pasados tan parecidos que tenían, a dos chicas que aunque una era un poco reservada era linda y tierna con la otra, Honoka que se divertia tanto con todas y sobre todo… la sonrisa de Umi-chan… esa chica… era alguien que no podia olvidar, era lo que mas me dolia de todo, separarme de esa sonrisa por no haber notado que ella arriesgo su vida por mi, la separación trajo consigo una nueva unión aunque esta no era muy bien recibida ni por Hanayo ni por parte mia, A-Rise se habia quedado a nuestro lado, uno diría que era una oportunidad increíble pues ellas eran sobrevivientes con dones natos, pero eso mismo era peligroso, las tres chicas nos usaban como su GPS lo único para lo que nos dirigían la palabra era para dos cosas, numero uno, salir de situaciones sumamente peligrosas, "Kotori cual es la ruta mas rápida…" "Hanayo, escondite ahora!" "Honoka, alguna idea de como sobrevivir a una caída de esta altura?", eramos mero instrumentos de supervivencia para ellas, esto nos hacia desear mas nuestro antiguo equipo aunque claro al igual las tres chicas nos mantenían asalvo pues eramos "valiosas" para ellas… pero la comparación "Valiosa" con "amiga"… es demasiado grande.

-Ellas tienen todo el derecho a estar molestas… puede ser que no la hayamos visto… pero, de que servirá que digamos ese argumento con ellas? Casi dejamos morir a Umi-chan- dije por lo bajo con un tono derrotado y en su defecto casi roto, la extrañaba, era raro, sentía que el lazo que habíamos creado en solo unas semanas… habia durado años, como si fuera algo mas que una persona mas de este mundo –No servirá de nada-

-Entonces debemos encontrar algo…- susurro Hanayo casi con un tono quebrado –Tenemos que encontrar como volver con ellas… yo debo hablar con ella de nuevo… debo hacerlo solo una vez mas…-

-Con Rin-chan?- pregunte en tono bajo a lo esta asintió sin pensarlo ni un segundo

-La lastime de una manera que no se merecia, en nuestro primer juego de supervivencia me di cuenta, mordieron a alguien en la competencia, paso menos de un minuto… el sujeto se convirtió en esa cosa, fue tan horrible- esta se abrazo asi misma mientras temblaba intensamente –El sujeto rogaba por su vida con desesperación, queria que lo mataran… lo vi atentamente, luego… el se levanto…sin decir ni una sola palabra, al principio crei que habia logrado sobrevivir a la mordida, pero luego vi… vi como asesino a una mujer… que al parecer era su esposa, su esposa… te puedes imaginar eso?- esta solo amenazaba cada vez mas a romper en llantos

-Hanayo…-

-Si Kisuke-kun… hubiera vivido, el… el se hubiera convertido en esa cosa… me hubiera asesinado, hubiera asesinado a Rin-chan, a todos los del túnel, eso habría intentado hacer…-

-Rin lo sabia- comente mientras de nueva cuenta miraba el vino en mi vaso con un gesto algo roto –Ellas han vivido el mundo de una manera de la que nosotras jamas experimentamos hasta ahora, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y sabia que lo debía hacer… ella… le dio una muerte piadosa-

\- y yo fui una mal agradecida con ella… la maltrate, la odie en silencio, buscaba en todo momento alguna posibilidad para que ella pagara por lo que le hizo, pero entonces llego el momento cuando Sora-Kun la lastimo, estuve deseando que la matara…- las lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas mientras su gesto era completamente el de una chica destrozada –Que clase de persona soy?, soy peor que todas las personas de este mundo, ella salvo a Kisuke-kun y lo único que recibió fue mi desprecio y odio, e incluso lo soporto por que dijo que era diferente a las demas, que le agradaba, soporto cada insulto, cada maltrato aun con una sonrisa, soy una malnacida de verdad… soy como las chicas que la agredían, no soy diferente- esta solo se abrazo aun mas intensamente mientras lloraba

-Yo tampoco e sido la mejor persona del mundo- Murmure –Siempre intente que ellas me protegieran, intente hacer ver que la paz era una solución cuando claramente no lo era, Honoka-chan entendio eso antes que nosotras, se a defendido desde entonces, Umi-chan era mi escudo y yo la veia como un príncipe azul… como una persona que siempre me protegia, pero no la veia como una amiga en esos momentos, si no que aunque no lo quiera admitir la veia como una oportunidad de vivir, soy despreciable… yo enserio, enserio la aprecio… incluso creo que… si no fuera por aquel entonces podría haber sentido algo mas por ella

-Aquella vez?- pregunto Hanayo reponiéndose un poco de su estado tan deplorable pero no del todo

-Hubo una época cuando era niña, que me gustaba salir al parque a jugar, era divertido, iba con Honoka-chan y varios niñas y niños del lugar por lo que la diversión nunca acababa, pero una vez vi a una niña, que se escondia atrás de un árbol, viendo como jugábamos de una manera timida, como si esta quisier unirse a nosotras, claro en el momento no lo vi como algo de importancia por lo que como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo me acerque a ella y la invite a jugar, esta aunque al principio fue timida acepto con mi insistencia y la de Honoka-chan, el tiempo paso, ella era una amiga maravillosa, era como la tercera parte de los tres mosqueteros, pero entonces llego el dia que marco la forma que veia a la chica, unos chicos llegaron literalmente de la nada cuando jugábamos en la caja de arena, estos nos quisieron quitar a la fuerza, e incluso uno de estos jalo mi pelo, pero entonces la chica… nos defendió, al principio intentando hablarlo aunque al final esta termino peleando con los chicos, la chica sabia defenderse pero esta aun asi fue apaleada, fue golpeada muchas veces por los chicos, pero de nueva cuenta se levanto, para defenderme, entonces fue donde me di cuenta, ella aun se ponía enfrente de mi alejándome de los chicos, y asi siguió una y otra vez hasta que los chicos se asustaron y huyeron, la chica quedo gravemente lastimada, por lo que quedo algunas semanas de reposo en su dojo, pero para cuando se suponía que su reposo habia acabado… ella se habia mudado a otro lado de la ciudad con sus padres los cuales iban a atender un dojo mas grande de su abuelo, yo… al tiempo me di cuenta de que en verdad la extrañaba, pero de no la manera cuando tu amiga se va de viaje o algo asi, si no que la extrañe como si a mi cuerpo le faltara un pedazo, años despues aprendi en la secundaria sobre el amor, era algo común de enseñar en la escuela, la maestra nos explico como era enamorarse, pero entonces me di cuenta que todos los aspectos, todos los sentimientos que tenia de por medio el amor… los tenia por esa chica… yo me habia enamorado de esa chica que me defendió-

Hanayo me vio asombrada –E-Espera, tengo dos preguntas, primero… no recuerdas el nombre de la chica?-

-Em… no, es algo ridículo si lo piensas bien, las probabilidades de que siga viva son casi nulas, es como si Honoka-chan pudiera hacer dieta por un año- dije divertida

-Oh ya veo…- Hanayo luego puso un gesto algo mas nervioso –Mi segunda pregunta era… t-te gustan las mujeres?-

-Creo que se podría ver asi…- dije considerando mis gustos –Pero no creo que sea valido por que solo me enamorado una vez-

-C-Como se siente estar enamorada?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

Yyo solo arquee la ceja algo confundida –Que no te gustaba Kisuke-kun?-

-B-Bueno si, pero…aunque estaba segura de que me gustaba nunca supe exactamente que sentía por el- esta solo desvio la mirada algo sonrojada –C-Creo que me gustaria saber-

Ante esto solo puse un dedo en mi barbilla pensativa –creo que es cuando te sientes feliz al lado de esa persona, te sientes segura, como si nada importara en el mundo, disfrutas cada momento que viven juntos sin importar si es bueno o mal, anhelas su atención, requieres su amor cada vez mas, quieres cercanía con esa persona y sobre todo… es la persona por la que estarías dispuesta a dar todo.- ante esto solo negué rápidamente –T-Tampoco es como fuera una experta en el tema, digo solo una vez me enamore y no es como si fuera hace poc…-

-Te enamoraste de Umi-chan?- me interrumpio la castaña

La mire con un gesto incrédulo –Umi-chan?!-

Hanayo asintió –Si… Ella era todo lo que describes para ti, siempre anhelaste su atención, te mantenias cerca de ella, e incluso la mirabas con ojos diferentes al resto de nosotras-

-Je…- yo enamorarme de Umi-chan? eso era … -Tal vez sea cierto- movi en círculos mi vaso sin ningun animo mientras veia aquel liquido en mi vaso –Pero… eso jamas volverá a pasar, por que nunca las volveremos a ver…-

-Las volveremos a ver- dijo Hanayo de golpe mientras esta tenia un gesto decidido –Se que ellas nos perdonaran o por lo menos nos escucharan-

-Hanayo-chan, no tenemos ningun derecho de pedirles eso ninguna de ellas, Nozomi es como la madre, Rin… bueno ya sabes, y Umi-chan esta furiosa con todas, si no mato a Anju-san es por que simplemente no tenia la oportunidad pues si hubieran tenido una salida por si mismas probablemente ninguna de nosotras estaríamos respirando en este mismo momento-

-P-Pero, Lily White deberia de ser capaz- intento encontrar alguna excusa –Si perdonan a Bibi podrían…-

-No Hanayo entiende, para ellas la lealtad, la familia y el bien de todas es lo principal en su grupo, no hay manera de que ellas perdonen a alguien que casi mata a su familia, Bibi nos puso en peligro pero no las lastimo directamente como nosotras-

-Solo quiero hablar con Rin-chan!- exclamo de golpe la chica sorprendiéndome por la accion tan repentina –Solo quiero disculparme con ella aun ella me quiera golpear o incluso peor, me odie, solo quiero decirle lo estúpida que fui y quiero implorarle que me perdone por se tan ingenua y desalmada, se que es egoísta el intentar hacer que ella me perdone, pero no podre estar en paz hasta que por lo menos lo intente…-

Las dos estábamos con la espada justo aputando a nuestro corazón, las dos sentíamos culpa, sentíamos que teníamos muchas cosas que enmendar, que no eramos dignas de seguir viviendo pues esa misma supervivencia era gracias a alguien que en estos momentos las odiaba, recuerdo cuando la conoci, tenia tanto miedo de hacer amigas, Hanayo-chan era timida e incluso torpe, pero era alguien con determinación, era algo que admiraba de ella, cosa que me llevo a ser su amiga con el tiempo, las dos nos parecíamos en ciertos aspectos, el ser capaz de intentar dar lo mejor de nosotras para las demas personas, por eso nos sentíamos tan impotentes, tan culpables…

" _No habíamos dado lo mejor de nosotras con esas chicas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo tranquilo, lo se, ya faltaba un descanso del corre, Mata y traiciona (bibi te hablan :v)**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ary14** : con un demonio, las traicioneras sin intención de asesinar apropósitos siempre son queridas por la gente :v asi que creo que si, es mi unidad favorita

 **yohan2000:** Mismo de arriba jaja, aunque seamos honestos, ya esperábamos ese orden desde el principio

 **Love live** **:** tu lo has dicho amigo mio, es imposible, es muy cansado para mi con todos los fics que tengo activos jaja XD

 **Rebe13:** Si… tambien yo crei que la mataria pero asi quedo a fin de cuentas, para bien de todos :v

 **Hasta la próxima :3**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

" _Nos salvamos… pero… al parecer no del todo"_

-que opinas Nico?- me pregunto la pelirroja justo enfrente de mi la cual levantaba rápidamente una manzana del suelo, esta se veia un poco feliz al juntar dicha fruta –Parece que es comestible, esta roja y jugosa al parecer… en este lugar no tendremos problemas para vivir incluso por semanas-

Semanas… esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza… han pasado 5 semanas… 5 semanas desde que nos separamos de la gente que alguna vez me hizo sentir segura o acompañada desde el momento en que esto empezó

Era una mala persona? Era lo que siempre me preguntaba, me decia una y otra vez, que lo que habia pasado era correcto… pero… pero yo…

-Nico-chan?- de pronto sentí un pequeño golpe en la frente –Estas bien?-

Ante la pregunta solo puse mi mano donde antes me habia golpeado la chica para asentir debilemente –Si, estoy bien-

Maki suspiro algo molesta –Se que no lo estas, no te enojaste por que te golpee, eso ya es mala señal de por si- comento la chica con cierta molestia en sus palabras pero a la vez un poco de amabilidad

-Solo estoy pensando- conteste rascándome la nuca con cierta incomodidad –Estaba pensando en que podemos cenar esta noche, ayer acabamos con casi todas las verduras del árbol cercano a la mansión, por lo que dudo bastante que podamos tomar de ahí, por lo que estaba intentando ver que ingredientes tomar de los alrededores-

La pelirroja solo se mordio el labio inferior y resignada hablo –Si tu lo dices esta bien, tomemos lo que necesitemos y larguémonos de aquí, Eli debe estar esperándonos-

-Eli esperándonos? Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, ella no espera a nadie que no seaya sabes… asi que creo que podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo – dije con cierto tono molesto pero que a la vez disfrazaba una tristeza enorme… no lo podia creer aun

 _-Nicocchi, ten un poco de agua y comida-_

 _-Gracias Nozomi-_

 _-tal vez asi podras crecer un poco jeje-_

 _-EH?! SOY UNA MUJER MADURA!-_

 _-Si tu lo dices… entonces…-_

 _-KYA! QUE HACES?!-_

 _-nop, no eres nada madura de aquí-_

 _-Sueltame Nozomi!-_

No podia dejar de pensarlo… no podia, estaba tan…pero tan frustrada, me sentía estúpida, sentía que era un porquería en este mundo, una porquería mas de ese monton, lo sabia, desde que esto empezó yo me lo habia dicho, no soy nada acomparacion de los demas, soy peor, corro y sobrevivo por mi misma, pero… esta vez me habia dolido tanto, odiaba a la mayoría de esas chicas y las otras solo me molestaban, pero por que…

- _Elige una carta!-_

 _-Umi ya perdiste como 10 veces no seas terca-_

 _-Nico-chan, ayer jugamos toda la noche… ella no se rendirá-_

 _-vaya molestia-_

 _-Vamos Nico, elije-_

 _-Ok…-_

 _-AH!-_

 _-Gane-_

Eran tan molestas, tan molestas que hacían que mi ser hirviera de rabia en la mayoría de las ocasiones en la que mantenía contacto con ellas, con todas y cada una de ellas, odiaba a unas por ser unas cobardes y a otras por tener aun un lado humano… un lado que en estos momentos me cuestionaba si yo lo tenia

Pasaron los minutos los cuales parecieron horas, mientras yo tomaba algunos ingredientes de los arboles cercanos o de los arbustos los cuales tenían frutos y los metia a una bolsa de color negra la cual traia cargando, Maki por su parte solo se dedicaba a cortar algunas especias alrededor o hongos los cuales pudieran parecer comestibles, esto no duro mucho pues para cuando me di cuenta ambas caminábamos de regreso a la mansión

Verán, hace unas semanas nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de gente de comunidades negras, estas no nos vieron para nuestra suerte, pero el problema radicaba en una sencilla cosa, ellos estaban a lo largo del camino que nos dirigiría a Kyoto, esto es si era malo pues era el único camino, y probablemente no eramos las únicas en ese conflicto, pongámoslo asi, el campamento donde estábamos tenia por lo menos una ruta la cual se dividia en 5, estas rutas se dividían en aun mas caminos dando como resultado un gran sistema de carreteras, el problema radica en que todos esos caminos se interceptan para de nuevo formar una nueva ruta, esa ruta es la que esa comunidad cubre evitando el paso a cualquier persona…

Desde que nos dimos cuenta de que la opción de viajar por medio de la carretera era imposible nos pusimos en un acuerdo muy simple, tendríamos que esperar, por lo que retrocediendo unas decenas de kilómetros por donde veníamos, íbamos dispuestas a quedarnos en una ciudad abandonada hasta que esos tipos se quitaran del camino que si bien podia ser mañana como podia ser nunca, pero era nuestra mejor opción pues sus números eran tan altos que si los intentaramos enfrentar nos acribillarían en menos de un minuto, la cosa iba muy bien retrocedíamos hasta que una oleada de esas cosas apareció en medio de la carretera, la oleada era tan grande que Eli que iba manejando tuvo que recurrir a salir del camino, llendo por un camino completamente rural, el camino era terregoso y todo era naturaleza alrededor de este, al principio pensamos en seguirlo y esperar para regresar, pero Eli y Maki decidieron que seria mejor ver hasta donde llegaba el camino, nuestra sorpresa fue ver que llegaba hasta la costa… llegaba hasta la costa, donde para rematar el camino llevaba a una mansión, una tan gigantesca que incluso dejo con la boca abierta a Maki, este pintada de blanco, fácilmente abarcaba lo mismo que un supermercado con dos pisos y muchas ventanas ademas que tenia un aspecto británico, fue entonces donde Maki comprendio que era una casa de celebridades, muchas solian esconder sus casas vacacionales en lugares discretos para evitar a la gente, y esta al parecer era una de esas, esta tenia de todo, incluso era autosustentable en cuestión a electricidad, tenia varios invernaderos cercanos con fruta cerca la cual aunque mucha estaba podrida, despues de removerla comenzó a crecer nueva, llevábamos por lo menos 3 semanas en esta casa la cual era lo mejor que nos habia pasado, para adueñarnos de ella solo tuvimos que asesinar 4 de esas cosas lo cual no significo mucho problema contando las habilidades que tenemos para matar.

Desde entonces hemos estado viviendo, revisando el perímetro en caso de que esa comunidad sucia se les ocurra venir por aquí, aunque lo dudo por que como dije la gran cantidad de flora cubria el camino que era casi invisible a primera vista, y como muestra de que no habían encontrado este lugar estaban las provisiones que estaban casi intactas pero que era una cantidad abrumadora, cosa que nos podría mantener por meses si asi lo quisiéramos.

Todos los días hemos comido de una manera deliciosa pero a la vez insípida, y tambien hemos logrado dormir por fin en camas de verdad en lugar de quedarnos en el suelo o en el asiento del auto, creo que esto era de alguna forma algo espectacular, pero a la vez se sentía tan vacio…

Ahora mismo lo único que habia eran dos personas en este grupo, Maki y yo, desde hacia semanas habíamos perdido a Eli… Habiamos perdido nuestra amiga… la primera noche que llegamos aquí ella desempaco todo, nos dio ordenes de como actuar y que hacer, para cuando todo fue seguro lo único que ordeno fue, vayan a sus habitaciones, cada una tomo su propio lugar, pero ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuentas, aun con una casa tan grande y con tantas habitaciones no pudimos evitar escucharla, el como rompió en llantos la primera noche, no se molesto en intentar ocultarlos… simplemente lloro, de una forma tan desgarradora que dañaba mi alma… fue la primera vez donde sentí que Eli era tan vulnerable como un pequeño cachorro, tan indefenso… Maki y yo ese mismo dia intentamos animarla o darle nuestro apoyo, pero lo único que recibimos fue su desprecio… y su desprecio muy bien recibido pues no teníamos ni la mas minima queja… nos grito a la cara el como eramos unas malditas, que fuimos unas desgraciadas al hacerla elegir, dijo que en ese momento no debio haber elegido, que nos debio haber disparado a ambas como queria hacerlo cada vez que nos veia a la cara, pero dijo que eramos su familia de una u otra forma… y que ella jamas pondría un solo dedo sobre su familia…

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Eli… de nuestra Eli…

Los siguientes días pasaron de una manera horrible, Eli parecia ignorar toda la existencia pero a la vez su cuerpo parecia estar atenta a esta, era como un control automatico, el cuerpo de la chica se movia pero sus ojos parecían perdidos, sus palabras eran audibles pero su voz parecia distante, su ser persistía pero a la vez lloraba en su interior

Me sentía como basura… lastime a mi hermana… la lastime de una manera completamente inhumana, pero que un disparo, una apuñalada e incluso diría que por su estado peor que la muerte, estaba segura que ella vino con nosotras por el simple hecho de que tuvo que decidir muy deprisa, pero si lo hubiera pensado de una manera mas calmada y pacifica era casi obvio que hubiera elegido a las demas chicas… hubiera elegido a Nozomi…

El amor era algo que no nos podíamos permitir en este momento… en esta vida, por lo menos no como era ahora, no podíamos permitirnos algo como ese sentimiento sin sentido, pero aunque todo lo sabíamos las palabras o el dicho, El corazón no escucha razones era todo en este momento, pensaba una y otra vez que el amor era ineccesario lo veia como una debilidad, por eso printemps era débil, por eso Lily White se ablando y por eso nosotras cambiamos al nivel de sentirnos como nosotras mismas otra vez.

Pero… si yo hubiera perdido a la chica que siempre ame… o si la hubiera abandonado… seria capaz de seguir viviendo sabiendo que pude haberla salvado?... probablemente no.

-Que haremos con Eli?- pregunto Maki a mi lado la cual por fin hablaba despues de caminar unos cuantos minutos que para mi sorpresa no habían sido ni dos, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que perdi la nocion del tiempo

-No lo se, no se que hacer o pensar- respondi directamente –Es algo en lo que no tengo experiencia… el hecho de ver que la obligamos a abandonar a Nozomi, a una persona que en verdad amaba…creo que nos hace monstruos Maki-chan…-

Maki suspiro y tomo su tiempo antes de hablar –Siempre lo hemos sido- ante eso solo la mire , con su mirada tan decidida como siempre y su expresión la cual no cambiaba ni un momento al estar seria –Siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos… es lo que nos convertimos para lograr sobrevivir en este mundo, el problema fue que al estar con ellas llegamos a olvidarlo momentáneamente… por eso digo que fue lo correcto haberlas dejado, de todas maneras pensaba que nos tendríamos que separar de ellas pronto

-Perdon?- pregunte con un tono algo incrédulo el cual paso rápidamente a ser molesto –No te equivoques Maki, nosotras las dejamos para sobrevivir, no por que se lo merecieran y aunque no creas me sentí bien al poder volver a ser yo misma con ellas, si están muertas fue por nuestra supervivencia, no por nuestro capricho-

-Asi?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa de por medio –Te debo recordar quien intento sacrificar a Rin en el supermercado para salvarse, o quien fue la que en algun momento quiso intentar cortarle el cuello a algunas de ellas mientras dormia? Todo lo hacias tu Nico-chan, seamos honestas con nosotras mismas, esas chicas eran una molestia, no podia soportar ni a la mas racional de todas, eran un dolor en el culo, nos daba miedo de ser como ellas de nuevo, teníamos envidia, pero adivina que? Su propia ingenuidad las llevo a la muerte, la humanidad es algo ineccesario por lo que ellas desde un principio estaban destinadas a morir… Eli deberá entender eso tarde o temprano, que Nozomi era un peso muerto, que todas sus amiguitas, Rin, Umi, Honoka, Hanayo, Kotori, todas eran unas inútiles que al jugar bajo sus propias reglas se ejecutaron sola…-

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde fue el coraje que emano de mi, solo se que para cuando este salio a la luz habia golpeado a Maki con todas mis fuerzas justo en el rostro, el golpe fue tan pero tan duro que incluso sentí mi mano arder, o mis nudillos sangrar, el golpe fue tan duro que Maki cayo el suelo de lleno sin ser capaz aunque sea de intentar mantenerse de pie

Maki a los segundos se logro incorporar un poco logrando sentarse por lo menos en el suelo esta toco el rostro con lentitud para darse cuenta de que tanto su nariz como su labio sangraba de una manera abundante

-Escuchame bien Maki…Escuchame bien por que la próxima vez que digas algo asi te golpeare aun mas duro- la mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, un coraje y un desprecio que tenia hacia mi misma –Yo enserio queria esas chicas! Es cierto, tenia miedo de ellas por que me estaba convirtiendo en lo que alguna vez fui antes de esto, tenia miedo de morir! tenia miedo que por su culpa pudiera morir!, pero aun asi yo las queria, las queria como quiero a Eli y como te quiero a ti! Todas fueron tan buenas con nosotras, nunca sentimos lo que era la compañía de alguien mas que no fuera la otra, por lo que el simple hecho de poder convivir de esa manera con ellas me hizo feliz, me hizo feliz de una manera inimaginable, se que muchas veces estuvimos al borde de la muerte por su culpa, pero aun asi las dos volvíamos a ellas con una sonrisa y sin rencor. Yo enserio las queria… Y LAS DEJE MORIR!- grite ya rompiendo en llantos –Eli nos deberia de disparar justo en la cabeza por lo que le hicimos! Los espiritus de ellas nos deberían atormentar hasta que nuestras mentes no lo soporten mas, por que sinceramente mi culpa no la soporto mas! Eran mis amigas, incluso las llegue a considerar mi familia!- trague pesado mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la pelirroja –ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO… asi…- mi voz se fue apagando mientras veia como la pelirroja en el suelo empezaba a temblar de una manera sumamente intensa mientras a la vez se abrazaba a si misma y las lagrimas se acumulaba en la comisura de sus ojos –Maki?...-

-Lo lamento… yo lo lamento chicas…- esta empezó a llorar sin miedo, de una manera que hace tiempo no veia desde que era niña –yo las queria… mi miedo las dejo a su suerte… si tal vez fuera un poco mas como ustedes, solo un poco mas… todas seguiríamos juntas, pero tuve miedo, encendí el auto y actue por mis instintos, no las queria dejar… Rin, Hanayo, son las únicas amigas que he tenido ademas de Nico-chan… y las demas… son el único apoyo que he tenido emocionalmente de la gente… yo enserio lo lamento- esta ya ni siquiera hablaba conmigo, si no que estaba en un shock tan fuerte que parecia perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos se habían perdido y su boca balbuceaba de gran manera… entonces lo recordé… no solo yo las queria

 _-Bueno perdi mi moto y asi es como termine en su auto Nya-_

 _-Como sea, pero no te acerques a mi lado del asiento-_

 _-Eh?! Maki-chan se puso Tsundere de nuevo-_

 _-NO SOY TSUNDERE RIN! Verdad Hanayo?!-_

 _-E-Eh? P-pues la verdad…eres poco honesta contigo mismo-_

 _-Igual a Tsundere jeje-_

 _-Ya veras maldita niña gato!-_

En ese momento recordé que no solo yo era la que estaba sola antes, si no que Maki tambien vivio sola toda su vida… solo eramos las dos, e incluso ella era menor que yo por lo que veia mas probable que incluso estuviera mas afectada por lo acontecido que yo, ella fue la que tomo las llaves y dijo vámonos, aunque si bien yo no la veo como la culpable de eso ella debe sentirse de esa manera, eran sus amigas, sus primeras amigas y las sacrifico para su propio bien, su fachada fría siempre mantenía sus sentimientos ocultos de los demas para no parecer débil, decia cosas frias por miedo a que la juzagaran, pero hoy como no lo habia visto en años esa fachada cayo…

-Maki- sin consultárselo un poco simplemente decidi agacharme y abrazarla, esta estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que incluso no se resistio al abrazo, simplemente dejo que la abrazara

Los minutos permanecieron hasta que por fin la chica parecio calmarse pues esta se aferro de mi espalda

-Que hicimos Nico-chan?- pregunto en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible para mi

Ella aun lloraba en mi hombro mientras que yo simplemente me dedicaba a abrazarla e intentarle dar seguridad la cual no poseía ni yo misma en esos momentos, estaba harta de todo esto, estaba completamente harta, estaba harta de ser un monstruo

-Lo que solemos hacer- conteste de golpe –Pero nos equivocamos en esta ocasión, debemos repararlo-

La chica solo se tenso –Como arreglarlo… como estaban las cosas… ellas estarán…-

-Muertas… lo se, pero al menos- sonreí débilmente de una manera que apenas y podia contener las lagrimas –Pero… volvamos… ya estén muertas o sean esas cosas… tenemos que darles un descanso, es lo menos que podríamos hacer por ellas ya que nosotras somos las causantes, creo que a Eli le agradara la idea, el hecho de por fin poderse despedir de Nozomi, debe ser doloroso para ella, pero creo que preferiría eso a simplemente pudrirse en su propia desgracia… luego de eso creo que seria mejor separarnos, dejar que si Eli asi lo desea tome su camino-

-Eso… me da miedo… no quiero perder a Eli, no me gusta que nos odie… me duele- susurro por lo bajo, siendo aun mas indefensa –Eli es mi hermana

-Aunque sea nuestra hermana, nosotras le arrebatamos al amor de su vida… creo que eso es mas que suficiente razon para que nos odie… yo odiaría a quien sea que te apartara de mi lado… no se como Eli a podido soportar el siquiera vernos- susurre haciendo que la chica se aferrara aun mas a mi

-Yo tampoco lo se… no se como lo haria… no soportaría que alguien te separara de mi lado Nico-chan- susurro haciéndome sonreir por inercia

-Se lo debemos… se lo debemos a las chicas- comente mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabellera tan hermosa que tenia la chica, ella era tan hermosa, era tan linda, que incluso siento que era todo mi mundo –Contigo Maki… siento que por lo menos podría vivir un dia mas solo para esta a tu lado-

-Tonta…- esta se abrazo aun mas fuerte de mi –Eso es lo que yo e estado haciendo todo este tiempo… siempre luchando para estar a tu lado Nico-chan…-

-eh? Y eso por que?- pregunte completamente divertida aunque aun con la tristeza emanando de mi alma

-Me haras decirlo o acaso es que en verdad eres idiota?- pregunto tranquilamente a lo que yo solo rei divertida en su oído

-Soy idiota, asi que dime… Por que?-

Esta solo separo un poco de mi para aun con sus manos en mi espalda poder verme directamente a los ojos, sus ojos violetas eran hermosos, aun con esa mirada tan dolida no se podia ignorar la belleza de su mirada, el como penetraba tu ser… y te hipnotizaban hasta estar a su merced

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad esta simplemente busco mis labios de una manera dulce y timida, sentí como sus labios chocaban con los mios, como ambas cerramos los ojos y cada una empezó a moverse con lentitud, al cabo de unos segundos el aire nos faltaba por lo que nos tuvimos que separar de nuevo para encontrar nuestras miradas una con otra

-Te amo Nico-chan- dijo de golpe para volver a besarme pero a diferencia que la vez pasada esta vez fue con mas intensidad, mucha mas intensidad, esta simplemente empezó a buscar mas contacto por lo que con su mano empezó a recorrer rápidamente mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa.

De pronto me separe de ella y rápidamente me quite mi chamarra y mi camiseta mientras que a la vez la despojaba a ella de toda prenda que molestara en mi camino, todo el dolor y sufrimiento se transformo por completo en pasión, ambas nos volvíamos locas con la compañía de la otra, por primera vez en mi vida fui capaz de estar por completo con la chica que amaba, a la pequeña pelirroja con la que jugaba de niña y con la que ahora terminaría siendo mia

-Te amo Maki-chan-

.

.

.

.

-Demonios- murmuro mi amiga mientras caminaba viendo el cielo –Oscurecio demasiado rápido-

Ante ese comentario solo sonreí divertida por una sola razon, el camino de la mansión a los invernaderos no era de mas de 15 minutos por lo que el simple hecho de que llegaramos tarde casi oscureciendo solo se debía a nosotras mismas

-Pues no te importaba mucho hace un rato- conteste de manera burlona lo que la pelirroja solo atino a sonrojarse de una manera completamente bestial

-N-No es como si yo hubiera decidido hacer eso en ese lugar!... que por cierto…- esta se puso aun mas roja lo cual no creía posible

-Si?- pregunte arqueando la ceja algo curiosa

-E-Esto en que nos convierte?- pregunto con un tono algo nervioso a lo que yo de nueva cuenta sonreí divertida

-No seas tonta, somos pareja- conteste simplemente con un leve rubor en mi rostro el cual simplemente ignoro pues me miro sorprendida –Ademas… no creo que no te dieras cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti desde la secundaria…

-QUE?! Yo no me di cuenta de eso!- me replico de inmediato

-QUE?! Y ME DICES IDIOTA A MI?!- le reclame para luego pasar a reir por lo que ella hizo lo mismo –Por cierto, quiero comentarle a Eli sobre salir apenas lleguemos… estas deacuerdo si lo hago yo sola? Eso probablemente se ponga feo conociendo lo histérica que se pone Eli apenas mencionamos lo que paso-

Esta negó –No voy a dejar que se lo digas tu solas, nosotras lo hicimos juntas, ahora se lo decimos juntas-

-Bien- sonreí de oreja a oreja

Entonces fue cuando llegamos a la mansión, la mansión era simplemente esplendida, era de estilo occidental, dividida en dos pisos, el primero de un color marron y el segundo de uno completamente blanco, este tenia grandes ventanas y sobre todo su espacio era enorme aunque tenia varias entradas solo dejamos la principal y la trasera abierta por si las moscas, apenas llegamos tanto Maki como yo subimos los escalones y con una llave de la casa abrimos la cerradura pues la asegurábamos cada vez que salíamos, gire la perilla sin mucho cuidado y abri la puerta de golpe

La casa estaba alumbrada en su totalidad, casi todas las luces del interior estaba encendidas sin cuidado pues nadie conocía este lugar, era tan pero tan nostálgico el simple hecho de tener luz en la noche que incluso decidimos aprovechar esto para mantener nuestra estancia de lo mas comoda posible

-ELI!- grite alto mientras Maki y yo caminábamos en direccion a la cocina, directamente para cocinar las cosas que habíamos traido y combinarlo con alguna lata de atun o algo por el estilo –YA LLEGAMOS BAJA DE UNA V…

Llegamos a la cocina… llegamos a la cocina y tanto Maki como yo nos llevamos el peor de susto de nuestras vidas… lo que estaba delante nuestro… era simplemente

- _ELI!-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buenas, si, si, ya se que no subi cap por un buen rato, pero lo compensare en las próximas semanas pues este fic tengo intenciones de acabarlo en estas vacaciones xd**

 **REVIEWS**

yohan2000: como sabemos bibi siempre es el grupo mas apto, e incluso en cierta forma tambien en cuestion de idols es asi pues sus canciones suelen variar bastante de lo demas, o el ritmo, pero volviendo al tema, hasta el corazon mas duro se puede ablandar... aunque no tanto, tampoco exageremos :u

kazami akane: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, no tengo tantos lectores como me gustaria, pero siempre es un placer escribir para los que estan aqui espero vernos por aqui mas seguido nwn/ y no, yo no haria lo mismo que Maki, yo seria el primero en morir

Hermmssakurabloom: El problema principal para mi de este fic es descifrar en si el como reaccionaria cada una respecto a sus actitudes en el anime, aunque claro siempre llevo esa leve actitud mucho mas alto para adapatarla a la trama, espero disfrutes del cap y me des tu opinion nwn/

Love live: si, jaja, te he visto en varias de mis historias y gracias por seguirla, es muy apreciado nwn7, en otro punto, descuida, en vacaciones empezare a escribir mucho... demasiado... excesivo, por lo que lo mas probable es que este fic acabe en enero o febrero

Rebe13: el que se reunan o no es parte de la trama aunque seamos honestos, es mas que seguro que algunas se volveran a ver

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

" _A la antigua"_

-Entonces alguien tiene vegetales en alguna lata por ahí?- pregunto un chico que estaba a mi lado por lo que yo asentí y rápidamente le di una lata que tenia a mi lado para de inmediato seguir con mi labor pelando una manzana con un cuchillo

-Sigo diciendo que deberías de largarte de aquí, no eres bienvenido que digamos- comento fríamente mi compañera peli azul la cual solo estaba intentando encender algunas ramas en una pequeña fogata, pero esta apenas y podia lograrlo

-Oh vamos, han pasado semanas desde que paso aquello, no crees que podríamos olvidarlo?- pregunto el chico con una mueca fastidiada –Ademas Rin ya me perdono eso debe de contar lo suficiente para salvarme no crees?-

-Mmm, rin es una niña, no cuenta si ella te disculpa por algo, no es suficiente-

-Pero el que te salvara la vida creo que es un argumento muy bueno Umi-chan- bromeo del otro lado Nozomi la cual solo se dedicaba a ensartar unos pequeños peces en ramas de madera

La noche se habia posado sobre nosotras una vez mas como todos los días, era algo que aunque fuera hermoso era peligroso, nuestros sentidos se volvían mas agudos y el peligro mas sigiloso, pero esto no nos preocupaba del todo pues ni siquiera estábamos dentro del mapa

Han pasado aproximadamente 5 semanas desde que nos separamos de aquellas chicas que en su momento parecían querer ser nuestras amigas, pero a cambio de nuestra amistad casi perdemos a mi hermana, a Umi-chan… Claro, jamas las hubiera culpado si Umi hubiera estado en peligro, pero ellas la abandonaron, y hablando de abandonos no solo printemps nos habia traicionado, si no que tambien Bibi, las chicas que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte y que de no haber sido por Tsubasa probablemente estaríamos 3 metros bajo tierra en estos momentos… si bien, nuestra situación social no era la mejor del mundo pues me sentía con una apuñalada en la espalda cada vez que pienso en las chicas.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en los interiores de un bosque alejados de la carretera para evitar sorpresas inesperadas, el lugar donde nos estábamos quedando era a la orilla de un rio, nosotras nos habíamos instalado justo en la parte rocosa de la orilla del rio, mientras que todas las personas estábamos sentadas en un tipo de U mirando en direccion hacia la carretera mientras que el auto estaba por detrás de nosotras, en medio habia una fogata que Umi habia encendido, la noche se habia apoderado de todo a su alrededor, la oscuridad se adueño del cielo y la decoro con estrellas a su alrededor

-Nozomi Callate! Eso no quita lo que hizo-

-Umi no seas tan enojona, me he disculpado como 50 veces al dia desde que vengo con ustedes-

Oh cierto, recuerdan el campamento de locos donde estábamos hace un mes? Si? Yo tambien pues que digamos no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este, pero adivinen quien vienen con nosotras? Su nombre es Sora Kunikida, un chico que es una maniático sin alma el cual dispara a lo primero que le dice "No" , o por lo menos eso aparentaba para ser el líder de aquel campamento de maniaticos, pues el chico aunque no lo crean es alguien de buen corazón, aunque claro su puntaje de muertes es casi igual de elevado que el mio, lo cual es sorprendente, considerando cuantas personas les he dado un tiro a la cabeza por intentar lastimarme a mi o a mis amigas

Sora era un chico castaño de ojos color azules como el mar, y un cuerpo bastante bien ejercitado aunque delgado ademas de un amplio repertorio de artes marciales, esto era increíble ya que me superaba e incluso comparaba a Umi en ese aspecto, el nos habia estado acompañando en estas 4 semanas bajo la excusa de que el tambien queria llegar a Kyoto para por fin vivir una vida tranquila, lo cual fue bien recibido por Nozomi y por mi aunque Umi no le tenia tanta confianza inclusive despues de haber salvado su vida

-La comida ya esta lista- dije mientras tomaba uno de los pescados que estaban cerca de la fogata y lo mordia –Iugh… si… sabe a pescado, que asco pero tengo demasiada hambre para quejarme Nya- (dato curioso: Rin detesta el pescado o lo aborrece mejor dicho)

Ante mi comentario todas las personas del lugar rieron estrepitosamente mientras al igual tomaban el pescado correspondiente que pesco cada quien y comíamos tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa, incluso hablando de algunas cosas divertidas en el camino.

Era un ambiente calido incluso con el chico aquí, todos hablábamos de trivialidades como que color era nuestro favorito, que prefieres, o incluso que era lo que mas te gustaba hacer antes de este infierno, los temas variaban por doquier lo cual era demasiado divertido, todas nos reíamos de los chistes del chico, de algunos anécdotas algo normales o crueles e incluso del como era que se habia perdido en el bosque hace solo unas horas, en mi opinión Sora era mas que bienvenido en este lugar, al fin y al cabo el salvo mi vida ademas de la de todas mis amigas, era un chico bondadoso del cual tenia bastante estima, esto claro habia sido gracias a sus acciones, mas que nada por salvar a Umi lo cual agradecia eternamente.

-Pero enserio, no puedo creer que pasen sus días en los campos, como rayos prefieren esto que una cabaña?- pregunto el chico a lo que casi todas reimos

-Desde niña me gusta escalar asi que me gustan el medio ambiente-

-Me gusta el aire fresco-

-Me encanta mirar las estrellas Nya-

Todas respondimos de una manera divertida o seria en caso de Umi, pero sin desviarnos del tema dándole a entender que nosotras eramos personas que nos adaptábamos a lo que podíamos sin mucho esfuerzo

-Bueno, pero enserio no es que nos guste dormir en las afueras- hablo Umi con cierto tono algo serio –Pero le primera vez que nos encontramos las tres fue en una ciudad y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que habitaban en Akibahara en esos momentos fue fácil para nosotras tomar como un peligro los lugares concurridos pues ahí corria la posibilidad de morir por una de esas cosas mas fácilmente, pero eso deberías de saberlo no es asi?-

El chico dudo un momento –Mmm No, vengo de Numazu asi que no se mucho de ello, ahí no eramos tantas personas como en una ciudad tan grande como Akibahara, pero puedo comprender la razon, de todas maneras no criticare, me gusta viajar con ustedes bastante, digo… si Nozomi respetara mi espacio personal cuando duermo-

-Imposible- respondimos Umi y yo a la vez con un tono pesimista que solo hizo reir a la pelimorada

-Lo siento Soracchi, pero cuando alguien duerme es mas propenso a las bromas asi que si vienes con nosotras a eso te atienes, que por cierto pásame cantimplora que esta en el auto por favor- comento la peli morada

El castaño solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad para luego levantarse de mala gana e ir por la cantimplora dentro del auto, pero este al abrir la puerta y sacar dicho objeto se vio algo extrañado, agito un par de veces el objeto boca abajo y no salio ni una pequeña gota de agua –No hay ni un poco, ire a llenarla- dijo mientras que este empezaba a caminar hacia el rio que estaba a unos diez metros de distancia de donde estábamos instaladas

Ante eso solo me limite a ver mi cantimplora para darme cuenta de que esta tambien estaba vacia, por lo que imitando al chico hace un momento simplemente me puse de pie y camine hacia lo orilla junto con el dejando a Nozomi y Umi formulando un plan del como nos seguiríamos moviendo ahora que estábamos tan cerca de la carretera principal de Kyoto.

Al llegar a la orilla simplemente me pare al lado del chico que estaba arrodillado tomando agua del rio mientras que por mi parte lo imite e hice lo mismo

-Oye gracias por todo Rin- contesto el chico con cierto tono que parecia nostálgico a lo que yo simplemente lo mire algo extrañada

-Gracias por que? Por destruir tu campamento? Si es por eso denada Nya- bromee a lo que el chico rio bastante divertido para luego pasar a tener el mismo semblante de antes

-No, no, para nada- comento para luego rascarse un tanto la barbilla –o mejor si ahora que lo pienso, es mejor eso que siga existiendo, pero ya enserio, creo que estaría muerto de no ser por ti- este solo se sento despues de haber llenado la cantimplora –Ya sabes, si no hubieras abogado por mi desde un principio probablemente todos estaríamos muertos ahora y tu lograste que eso no pasara en parte, pero... sobre todo te agradezco por convencer a Nozomi y Umi de que me permitieran viajar con ustedes-

-Eso? No es nada, salvaste a Umi-chan, lo menos que podia hacer era asegurarme de que no murieras por unos días Nya- conteste sin mucho interes pero con cierta sonrisa –Ademas ya estábamos acostumbradas a la compañía asi que no creo que esto nos afecte mucho- hice una mueca de molestia al decir esto

Sora se percato de mi mirada y paso a solo observar el rio, se tomo unos cuantos segundos en silencio –Que opinas de todo lo que paso?- pregunto con un tono neutral –Crees que ellas hayan dejado a Umi a su suerte aproposito?-

-No importa si lo creo o no, el hecho es que lo hicieron- conteste con bastante rencor en mi –No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo asi, no me importa en lo mas minimo que me maltrataran por matar a su amiguito o que me hayan deseado la muerte cada vez que me veian, si lo hacían era para mi, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fueron unas cobardes y sobre todo Bibi…- apreté mis puños con fuerza –No se con que grupo deberia de estar mas molesta, Con printemps por dejar a Umi o a Bibi por dejarnos a nuestra suerte a todas.-

-Yo opino que se pudran- comento el chico con un gesto tan pacifico que era difícil creer que el hubiera dicho esas palabras –Algo me llego a contar Honoka… mataste al novio de Hanayo no es asi?

-Em… si, lo mordieron y ya sabes como es eso- dije sin ganas de recordar aquello

-Tambien en una ocasión casi matas a Nico la primera vez que se vieron, ademas que ella te intento asesinar no es asi?- pregunto el chico a lo que levemente asentí –Entonces aclarado todo esto solo me queda una sola duda… Las odias?-

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida haciéndome mirarlo rápidamente pues habia captado toda mi atención, acaso yo las odiaba? Una pregunta que no me habia hecho hasta el momento, tantas veces que me hicieron sacar de quicio aunque no lo demostrara? Tantas veces estuvimos apunto de morir, una siempre mas cerca que la anterior, eran desleales y traicioneras, eran agresivas, impulsivas pero sobre todo frias… a personas como esas habia considerado mis amigas… pero por que lo habia hecho asi si sabia que tan innecesarias nos eran… ellas eran unas inútiles y las otras unas desalmadas… yo las odiaba?

-…-

-Rin?- pregunto el chico al ver que no habia respuesta

-Si- conteste mientras elevaba mi vista con una ira tremenda –Las odio! A todas y a cada una de ellas las odio!, siempre unas estúpidas, espero que todas ellas mueran por lo que nos hicieron a mis hermanas y a mi-

El chico solo me vio con una leve mueca de decepcion para de pronto sacar de su pantalon su pequeña pistola de calibre 42, este simplemente me la dio por lo que yo la tome con algo de confusión y extrañada por su accion –Entonces, la próxima vez que las veas… apuntales directamente a la cabeza, y jala el gatillo sin darte tiempo a pensar por segunda vez

-no necesitas enseñarme a matar, se como hacerlo- conteste algo molesta

-No te estoy enseñando a matar- contesto encogiéndose de hombros con un aspecto muy pacifico para luego mirarme de una manera que hasta a mi me helo la piel –Te estoy enseñando a como matar a alguien que alguna vez consideraste tu amigo- eso solo me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida –Siempre apunta a su cabeza, pero no veas sus ojos y jala el gatillo antes que lo pienses por segunda vez… si no… no seras capaz de hacerlo… una vez que alguien fue tu amigo de verdad, por mas que te haya lastimado o dañado te veras incapaz de asesinarlo cada segundo que pase contigo apuntándole-

-Yo no las aprecie a ese punto- menti

-Si tu lo dices… sabes por que te digo esto? De todas las chicas del lugar eres la que mas me trae nostalgia… eres la viva imagen de mi hermanita de alguna forma aun sin tener una apariencia similar, pero con la leve diferencia de que tu eres mas decidida que ella, pero por lo mismo que se parecen, te puedo decir que mientes… que apreciabas a esas chicas como a tu familia- permaneci en silencio –Por eso te digo como hacerlo, mi hermana dudo y murió… no quiero que te pase lo mismo-

-Por que me dices esto solo a mi?- pregunte algo curiosa –Podrias habérselo dicho tambien a Nozomi-chan y Umi-chan-

Este negó con una sonrisa burlesca –Ellas no lo necesitan, si ellas se encuentran en esa situación las asesinarían sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, pero tu eres diferente a ellas dos, no importa cuantas muertes tengas sobre tu existencia, o las veces que la sangre haya cubierto tus manos… tu sigues siendo la mas humana y a la vez la mas blanda de las tres aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario, apreciabas a la gente aun cuando estas no te trataban bien, tanto era asi que Hanayo la chica que fue la que mas te desprecio del todo el grupo la viste como una luz entre la oscuridad, creo que es el ejemplo mas claro de todos-

-Cierra la boca-

-Tan era tu cariño por la gente que aun siendo una chica que te maltrato, te deseo la muerte, la apreciaste al punto de considerarla tu hermana-

-Que te calles-

-Dime si eres tan desalmada, por que la salvaste?, por que diste la cara en muchas ocasiones por ella cuando ella solo te escupia una y otra vez en la cara, tanto es el amor que tienes a la gente que se acerca a ti que literalmente eres incapaz de diferenciar a un objetivo de un amigo, por eso te veras obligada a dispararle a ambos y por eso te digo esto-

-Ya te dije que te calles!- le interrumpi de golpe poniéndome de pie –A mi no me importa la gente, solo me interesa mi propia supervivencia y la de nadie mas, eso que quede en claro bien? Para seguir Hanayo era una chica que me agradaba por eso fui lo suficientemente ciega como para no mandarla al demonio antes ademas de la supuesta promesa que le hice a su novio. Pero ahora nada es igual- mi tono era seco como si mis palabras salieran sin voluntad propia –Lo he hecho desde el primer dia, he sacrificado gente para sobrevivir-

El chico aun tranquilo suspiro decepcionado –Sabes? Nozomi me conto la historia de todas en su primer dia solo por que se lo pregunte, me dijo que tu usaste a las personas que antes te molestaban como carnada, eso es cierto?- asentí sin entender que es lo que queria decir –Hay algo que no concuerda en esa historia, el primer dia que todo paso las calles se inundaron de esas cosas, tu historia no tiene sentido, una peleadora de tu nivel que era seguida por chicos que probablemente eran fuertes y chicas que se habran armado, y me estas diciendo que de todas esas personas casualmente tu fuiste la que sobrevivio por usarlos como carnada?-

-Si y eso que?-

-Llamame loco, pero aun siendo como soy no lo habría hecho, por lo menos no el primer dia o la primera semana, yo creo que paso otra cosa, otra que no quieres admitir ni a tus propias hermanas- dijo en un tono acusador el cual me hizo tragar pesado –O me equivoco… Rin?-

-No se de que me hablas- conteste desviando la mirada algo nerviosa

-Tu no los usaste como carnada… hay dos opciones que me llegan a la mente para dar como resultado que escaparas y terminaras sola- este levanto dos dedos de su mano – Numero 1, ellos te usaron como carnada a ti para poder escapar, aunque dudo que esta sea pues nadie seria tan imbécil para echar a la basura a una peleadora como tu… o numero 2 – Trague aun mas pesado –Ellos murieron como carnada al encontrarse con esas cosas, tu los intentaste salvar pero viendo que era imposible solo te quedo mas que escapar-

" _RIN POR FAVOR AYUDAME, AAH! DUELE, DUELE, POR FAVOR PARA!"_

 _"Toma mi mano Matsu!"_

 _"NO, NO QUIERO MORIR"_

 _"Hisako!" mire hacia el otro lado_

 _"DUELE! DUELE MUCHO!"_

 _"No… no… - retrocedi mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – L-Lo lamento… enserio lo lamento chicos"_

Esas escenas volvieron a mi mente como un recuerdo que no queria volver a tener nunca en mi vida, el momento donde me llegue a sentir mas impotente, lo que decia no era mentira, los use como carnada para escapar, pero… yo no queria hacerlo… lo hice por que no habia oportunidad que los salvara, los odiaba con mi alma por hacer mi vida imposible desde pequeña, pero no por eso… no por eso habría deseado que murieran… yo simplemente queria ayudarlas, queria lograr salvar a todos, pero soy una persona y nada mas que eso… yo no pude hacer eso, solo tuve como opción huir, huir mientras que las personas que alguna vez me molestaron simplemente gritaba de dolor una y otra vez, incluso las siguientes noches que estuve en la ciudad escuche sus gritos un sinfín de veces, lloraba mientras intentaba dormir pensando en como habían muerto implorando por mi ayuda, me sentía estúpida, impotente e incluso culpable por ser la única sobreviviente, como era posible que me sintiera asi por ese tipo de gente? No lo sabia, pero en ese momento decidi estar sola, pase algunos meses estándo vagando por las ciudades, siempre aprendiendo mas de como sobrevivir contra esas cosas hasta que llego el dia.

-ATASCA LA PUERTA!-

-tomen sus armas, esto probablemente se ponga feo-

-No me des ordenes Nya- mire con molestia a la tercera persona en el lugar –Si la pelimorada no hubiera hecho ruido en este lugar probablemente no estaríamos en esta situación!

-Ara Ara, quieres pelear Niña? No me importaría dispararle a un objetivo de una vez-

-Intentalo y te pondré una bala en la cabeza-

-A ver par de idiotas, por si no lo han notado estamos entre la vida y la muerte en esta ocasión, asi que si tanto les llega a molestar su presencia disparence cuando esto acabe, bien?!-

Conoci a Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan… aunque nuestro primer contacto no fue muy pacifico que digamos yo simplemente me encariñe de ellas al pasar de los días tanto que aun hoy en dia seguimos siendo compañeras e incluso familia

El problema conmigo era una simple cosa, me debatia constantemente en mi ser, a la vez no queria oír los lamentos de nadie que yo llegara a conocer, no soportaría el escuchar a una de mis amigas o incluso conocidas suplicando por su vida por eso siempre me decia que el estar sola era la mejor opción… pero a la vez no queria estar sola, seria como antes de todo esto… yo sola sin nadie que me apoyara o a quien apoyar, queria tener amigas, queria una familia, era lo que mas deseaba y apreciaba en mi ser… pero el hecho de que alguien asi me traicionara… solo me hacia entrar en conflicto conmigo misma, que es lo que en verdad siento… siento odio? Siento cariño? Tristeza? Dolor? Ira?... ese era mi problema… no lo sabia

-yo… yo…- murmure intentando contestar –creo que lo que en verdad paso fue que…-

-Al suelo!- de pronto el chico tomo mi brazo y me obligo a arrodillarme con un fuerte jalon –Mira- dijo alertado pero en voz baja, el señalo al otro lado del rio y para mi sorpresa vi algo que me alerto de una manera horrible, a los adentros del bosque habia luces, bastante luces las cuales venían en nuestra direccion, estas pareciande linterna y por lo menos eran mas de 10

-Gente!- dije de inmediato para luego mirar al chico y asentir, ambos nos pusimos de pie en velocidad record y corrimos hacia Nozomi y Umi

-Muevanse hay gente que viene hacia aquí!- avise en cuanto llegue con las chicas

Estas ni siquiera me preguntaron nada se pusieron de pie, apagaron la fogata con un poco de agua de la cantimplora y tomaron las maletas que teníamos en ese mismo momento listas, ambas tomaron sus armas que estaban a sus lados y salimos corriendo hacia el bosque del lado contrario adentrándonos en este para empezar a correr sin ni siquiera detenernos un momento

-Demonios! De donde salio gente?! Estamos en medio de la nada- pregunto Umi que seguía corriendo en estos momentos mientras nosotras la seguíamos por su espalda

-Ni la menor idea, pero dejamos muchas cosas ahí ademas de nuestro auto, ahora sabran que hay gente en el bosque, lo mejor es alejarnos lo mas que podamos- contesto Nozomi con un gesto pensativo –Probablemente sea mejor ir a la derecha para evitar ir hacia la carretera, podemos seguir a pie por los bosques

-Buena idea- contesto Umi mientras esta solo cargaba su katana en mano por si las moscas aunque esta aun en su funda

.

.

.

.

-Y mas o menos asi fue- comente sin ningun interes sonriendo de manera completamente divertida apreté un poco el cuchillo contra la garganta de quien aprisionaba haciendo que un leve hilo de sangre bajara de donde estaba el cuchillo

-ELI!- gritaron ambas chicas que estaban enfrente de nosotras

-Fue una mera coincidencia- segui hablando –Habia gente por los alrededores asi que tuvimos que movernos astutamente por las áreas que no corriéramos peligro de ser encontradas, se imaginan nuestra sorpresa al momento de ver una mansión en medio de la nada? Fue algo sumamente divertido

Muy bien en este momento se preguntaran como paso esto no?, como es que en estos momentos teníamos a Eli atada a una silla de maderas de brazos y pies ademas de la boca vendada, resulta que como les dije hace un momento a ciertas chicas que están delante de nosotras las cuales en este momento no estaban en una situación muy favorable considerando que antes nos habían abandonado, nosotras habíamos estado a la deriva unos días caminando a pie, cuando apenas llegamos a este lugar nos alertamos considerando que habia luces encendidas dentro de la mansión, por lo que siendo sigilosas entramos a dicho lugar, el momento no nos favorecia tomando en cuenta que nuestras provisiones eran escasas y nuestras fuerzas casi nulas, por lo que al entrar solo pensábamos tomar algunas cosas e irnos, entramos sigilosamente sin hacer ruido por la puerta trasera, pero el problema fue que cuando nos movíamos un poco mas de la cuenta un frasco cayo al suelo haciendo que todas nos alertaramos pues si habia gente lo mas probable era que nos vinieran a buscar y aunque asi fue no era quien esperábamos, una rubia habia bajado mientras mantenía su arma en alto, en cuanto estas nos vio se quedo tan pasmada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o 4 en su defecto, pero aunque nosotras tambien nos sorprendimos Sora no perdio ni un solo momento, con una sola patada desarmo a Eli de una forma casi maestra, por lo que nosotras reaccionando apenas el arma cayo al suelo nos abalanzamos contra ella, Eli era mucho mejor peleadora que yo y estaba al mismo nivel que Umi, pero contra ambas no tuvo ni la mas minima oportunidad aunque mas que pelear solo se defendia por razones que no entendia, pasaron algunas horas, atamos a Eli para dedicarnos a buscar en el resto de la mansión a Nico y Maki que era mas que seguro que viajaban con ella, para nuestra suerte o desgracia estas no estaban, Eli argumento simplemente 2 cosas, que Nico y Maki habían ido a traer comida de afuera y la ultima era que estaba tan feliz que estuviéramos vivas, incluso lloro cuando lo dijo, se veia tan patética que incluso me dio ganas de ponerle una bala en la cabeza aunque no lo hice pues Nozomi tenia una mirada que decia que si alguien le ponía una ahí seria ella y no nosotras.

Esperamos bastante tiempo para evitar que Nico y Maki nos pudieran emboscar o atrapar por otro lado pero para nuestra suerte estas llegaron con tal felicidad que no me explico pero que les hizo bajar la guardia, para cuando estas se dieron cuenta de su situación ya no tenían forma de escapar o contratacar si era lo que pensaban hacer

-Rin…- me miro Maki con un gesto tan indescriptible entre alegre, asustada y sobre todo aterrada –Ustedes… están vivas-

-No gracias a ustedes- respondio Umi con un tono tan molesto y una mirada asesina que no era fácil de lograr a menos que el resentimiento estuviera por encima de cualquier sentimiento aparte –Como han estado? Digo despues de que nos dejaron a nuestra suerte-

-Umi, espera dejanos explicart…-

-Yo les responderé, han estado felices viviendo en plenitud con todas las comodidades en una mansión que por alguna razon tiene de todo, mientras que nosotras simplemente hemos estado peleando para sobrevivir en las afueras gracias a que nos dejaron en un lugar de muerte segura- Umi formo una sonrisa amarga –Ahora… creo que nos hemos puesto al corriente con las rutinas de cada una, asi que… por que no toman asiento?- pregunto la chica mientras que el chico castaño simplemente puso dos sillas cercas de ellas las cuales dudaron un momento pero al ver que nosotras estábamos furiosas simplemente lo hicieron sin poner un pero de excusa

-Bien- Nozomi por primera vez hablo aunque esta parecia la mas furiosa de todas aun manteniendo su sonrisa pero con un gesto tan pero tan oscuro que mas bien parecia una fiera –Makicchi, Nicocchi, emititiremos nuestro juicio, pero antes quiero escucharlo de sus propias palabras, hablo de que les preguntare algunas cosas y quiero que me respondan honestamente bien?- ambas asintieron levemente mientras que Nozomi recorria en círculos la silla donde estaba atada Eli –empecemos, primera pregunta, Que las llevo a traicionarnos?-

-Nozomi, esto no sirve, sabemos por que lo hic…- el chico fue interrumpido

-Lo se, pero quiero oírlo de sus propias palabras- contesto la chica con un gesto tan molesto que incluso daba miedo esta regreso la mirada a Nico y Maki –Ahora contesten

-No las traicionamos- contesto Nico con un tono deprimido y casi roto –Nosotras actuamos sin esa intención, tuvimos miedo… teníamos miedo de morir y por eso hicimos lo que hicimos, lo lamentamos…-

Nozomi rio un poco ante la respuesta de la chica –Ay Nicocchi, que honesta eres, crei que siempre serias Tsundere junto a Makicchi jeje- su vista cambio a una seria de golpe –Segunda pregunta, Alguien mas sabe de este lugar?-

-N-No- contesto Maki con la mirada baja –Nadie mas lo sabe… Rin, Umi por favor deben entender que…-

-Ejem Rin- dijo en medio de una tos fingida, lo cual era mi señal apenas quiso seguir con la oración simplemente me acerque a una velocidad record y la golpee justo en el rostro a la pelirroja

-MAKI!- Nico amenazo con ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Umi que simplemente dio un disparo hacia el techo, esto alerto a la peli negra por lo que por su seguridad y la de sus amigas se volvio a sentar

-Muy bien- Nozomi rio un poco –Cuando les pida que hablen, hablaran y cuando hablen solo digan lo que les pregunte por que si no tendremos que hacer que Rin vuelva a recordarle las reglas, aunque tambien pueden participar Umi-chan y Soracchi si asi lo quieren-

-Con gusto- Hablaron ambos

-Siguiente pregunta, listas?- aunque Maki se tomaba el rostro con fuerza ambas asintieron levemente aunque su expresión era mas de terror o de miedo –Ahora jugaremos a otra cosa, por que esta es nuestra ultima pregunta, bien? Quiero que contesten bien por que si no- Nozomi me miro –Rin-chan me prestarías una de tus armas?- ante eso solo le entregue dicho objeto con algo de duda de que haria –Si responden deshonestamente –le apunto a Eli con aun una sonrisa –Le disparare a Elicchi entendido? Simple juego verdad?-

Eli al darse cuenta de que le apuntaban simplemente se asusto, y peor aun su expresión se vio indescriptible cuando vio que era Nozomi la que sostenia el arma, por su parte Maki y Nico se asustaron de igual manera

-Pregunta 3, el numero de la suerte, creo jeje- rio para luego pasar a tener una mirada asesina –Que eramos para ustedes? Recuerden una respuesta honesta será menos dolorosa que una mentir…-

-Nuestras amigas!- un disparo se escucho apenas ambas terminaron de decir esa oración, el sonido tan seco aunque este reducido por el silenciador, pero no por eso menos alarmante

-MMM!- apenas volteea ver a Eli me di cuenta de que Nozomi le habia disparado, le habia disparado justo en la pierna derecha

-ELI!- gritaron de golpe ambas chicas en la silla las cuales fueron silenciadas tanto por sora como por Umi que las golpearon unas cuantas veces hasta incluso tirarlas de sus asientos por la gran paliza que les estaban dando

-Creo que el Benedicto puede ser decidido ahora- comento Nozomi sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento en su voz, Eli gritaba desesperadamente de dolor o eso intentaba por la venda en su boca mientras que por su parte Maki y Nico estaban en el suelo ambas apaleadas mientras que Umi y Sora por fin las dejaban en el suelo, estas respiraban con dificultad, los moretones fueron evidentes a primera vista y estas sangraban del labio o la nariz, pero ambas con la mirada un tanto perdida –Sabemos que para decidir algo importante tomamos en cuenta la decisión de las 3 como definitiva-

-si, asi que empecemos a votar- Umi miro a Sora –Tu quieres…-

-No, es su equipo, ustedes decidan, yo seguire cualquier cosa que digan- contesto desinteresadamente pero dándome una mirada de reojo la cual evite corresponder

-Los que estén a favor de matar a las integrantes de Bibi… alcen la mano- Umi fue la primera en alzarla con algo de lentitud

Le dispararon a Eli… q-que fue lo que paso aquí? Nozomi… la chica que estaba enamorada de la rubia… le disparo sin dudarlo un solo momento, como fue capaz de hacer eso? Yo nunca me habia atrevido a dispararle asi como asi, que debo pensar… nos dejaron a nuestra suerte… pero… fueron nuestras amigas

-A favor- comento Nozomi unos segundos despues de haberle dado un vistazo a Eli que solo tenia un gesto completamente adolorido por el disparo de hace unos momentos

Fueron nuestras amigas… yo… yo las odio… pero no creo que sea correcto, le e disparado a un sinfín de personas en mi vida, les he disparado una y otra vez desde que esto empezó, humanos y esas cosas… pero por que es tan difícil ahora el simple hecho de alzar la mano? Ni siquiera yo tendría que jalar el gatillo entonces por que?... POR QUE?!

-Rin?- me llamaron mis amigas al momento de ver que no respondia

Mire lentamente a la rubia de su pierna en la cual sangraba, pero aun asi vi que derramaba lagrimas las cuales caian de su barbilla y murmuraba algo para si misma, luego pase mi vista a Maki la cual parecia estar apunto de desmayarse, esta no me miraba con odio o enojo, los sentimientos en su mirada abundaban pero el que mas destacaba era solo uno… arrepentimiento… por ultimo mire a Nico, esta simplemente sonrio resignada como si dijera "Nos lo merecemos" con un gesto indescifrable mientras por ultimo se desmayaba por la inmensa golpiza que antes le habia dado mi amiga.

" _no importa cuantas muertes tengas sobre tu existencia, o las veces que la sangre haya cubierto tus manos… tu sigues siendo la mas humana"_

Mire de reojo al chico que tenia una mirada centrada en mi aunque este no decia ni una sola palabra

-Estoy en desacuerdo!- hable de golpe cosa que hizo sonreir al chico pero que hizo abrir los ojos a mis amigas con sorpresa, y bastante sorpresa

-Que?! Por que?!- pregunto Umi con un gesto confundido –Ellas nos quisieron asesinar, es justo-

-Estoy deacuerdo con Umi-chan! les dimos nuestra confianza y nos la escupieron en la cara, merecen morir! ademas que yo recuerde en muchas ocasiones las cosas no fueron color de rosas con ellas aun siendo de nuestro lado!, no tiene sentido lo que dices Rin!- se molesto sobre todo Nozomi –Eli, Maki y Nico! Ellas no son nuestras amigas!-

-Pero tu amas a Eli Nya- conteste haciendo que Nozomi frunciera el ceño molesta –Solo por eso lo haras? Te arrepentiras luego-

-No la amo, y menos por lo que nos hizo, como podría?!- contesto aun mas molesta Nozomi

-No lo se, pero te lo digo por que yo aun la quiero como una amiga… despues de toda la mierda que nos hicieron pasar- hable de nueva cuenta mas calmada –En fin… no pienso apoyar la decisión y como sabemos o la votación es absoluta o se anula-

-Rin esto no tiene sentido!- ahora abogo Umi

-Tal vez no lo tenga… pero de esa manera lo veo yo- respondi incluso un poco mas eufórica que antes –Asesinarias a Kotori?-

-Lo haria-

-Y cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que te arrepientas de ello?- ahora hablo el chico que estaba hace un momento viendo todo un poco mas alejado –Se lo que les digo, no se sentiran mejor haciendo esto, ódienlas o desconfíen de ellas, pero no se lastimen mas haciendo algo completamente innecesario-

-Entonces la votación se anula- dije para finalizar, dicha decisión no tuvo muy feliz ni a Umi ni a Nozomi pero ambas lo entendieron y acto siguiente decidieron que entonces las encerraríamos en una de las decenas de habitaciones que habia en la mansión, la atariamos y seria todo.

Por parte de Sora el atendio la herida de Bala que Nozomi le habia hecho a Eli en la pierna, mientras que Umi y yo llevábamos en la espalda a una Maki y una Nico completamente masacradas pues apenas respiraban débilmente.

Las habitaciones eran por lo menos de 6x6 metros, algo sumamente grande, una cama matrimonial en el centro de esta pegada a la pared contraria a la puerta, varios muebles en el lugar los cuales tenían lámparas encima de estos o algun adorno y el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra color amarillento, apenas llegamos a la habitación tanto Umi como yo pusimos a Maki y Nico a un costado de la cama atándolas a los pies de dicho objeto a cada una de su muñeca

Revisamos por ultimo todos los muebles para ver si no tenían nada que pudiera ser un peligro y al asegurarnos de esto Umi simplemente suspiro algo cansada

-No se por que elegiste esto Rin… pero sigo pensando que es mala idea, lo sabes no?- comento la peli azul a lo que yo asentí levemente –Bien, solo espero que no nos mate… en fin… creo que ire a dormir, me siento algo cansada y tambien un tanto mareada-

-No cenaras Nya?-

-No gracias, enserio me siento débil… será mejor que me vaya a recostar- dijo mientras esta salia de la habitación donde estábamos con un gesto de malestar el cual me preocupo haciéndome considerar que necesitaría algun té

Por mi parte me quede sola en la habitación con ambas chicas que aun parecían inconscientes, tome las cosas que podían ser un peligro latente para nosotras de la habitación y acto siguiente camine hacia la salida

-L…Lo lamento Rin- una voz resonó a mis espaldas, esta débil como un susurro y adolorida

Al mirar a mis espaldas me di cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba despierta y me veia aunque bastante adolorida –No quiero que te disculpes… No hay nada especial atrás de esto-

-Tu eras mi amiga…AGH!- se tomo de las costillas –Lamento haberte dejado ahí, a Hanayo, a Umi… a todas… no se como agradecerte por el simple hecho de no haber asesinado a Nico-chan, Eli o a mi, jamas te lo podre pagar por completo…-

-No necesitas pagármelo- conteste mientras abria la puerta de la habitación

 _"Simplemente no era correcto Nya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lo habia pensado un tanto desde el principio pero cada grupo tiene su catalizador que mantiene a los demas en orden en cuestión psicológica, Hanayo o Kotori podrían debatirse ese puesto desde algunos puntos, Eli mantiene en calma a ambas en Bibi y Rin aunque sea la mas agresiva por asi decirlo de Lily White es la mas humana y lo hemos visto como con Hanayo.**

 **Hasta lo próxima nwn/**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

" _Déjenos por favor… solo una vez mas"_

-Mierda! Erena! Las balas, estoy vacia!-

En que momento nos habíamos metido en este lio… era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en este momento mientras con temor tomaba con ambas manos mi rifle el cual en este momento era la única manera de defender mi vida…

Las balas eran presentes por todo lugar, era un tiroteo masivo, pocos tiradores, pero muy habilidosos ademas de tener la ventaja de terreno lo que hacia que esto fuera aun peor

Estábamos en el bosque, cada una cubriéndose detrás de un árbol, era de noche el cielo habia dicho que el dia habia concluido pero por desgracia el mundo lo habia contradicho haciendo que nuestro dia empeorara en la peor hora del dia, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles era intenso por el aire que hacia, el bailar de las plantas era hermosa, pero lo que abundaba era el pánico, bastante pánico… mas del que alguna vez hubiéramos planeado

-Tsubasa no tengo nada!- grito la peli morada mientras que esta miro a su alrededor como si buscara como escapar, pero cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer fue silenciado por completo por la lluvia de balas que se estampo de golpe contra el tronco en el cual se hospedaba la chica –Demonios! Cuantas balas tiene esta gente!-

Un sonido aun mas sonoro que las demas balas se hizo presente, este atravesando de lleno el costado del tronco en el que se cubria una peli jengibre –Tienen armas de alto alcance!- grito mi amiga la cual simplemente se encogio lo mas que pudo para evitar estar en alguno de los costados en los que pudiera impactar otra bala de ese calibre el cual habia despedazado un pedazo del tronco

El fuego ceso de nuevo como las ultimas veces por la necesidad de recargar, por lo que la peli naranja de A-Rise que sostenia su rifle en mano simplemente salio de su escondite para disparar de lleno contra aquel lugar del que provenían los disparos enemigos, esta no duro ni tres segundos disparando pues para cuando se dio cuenta su arma ya no tenia municion por lo que se vio obligada a esconderse de nueva cuenta con un gesto frustrada –Tambien estoy vacia- esta miro a todos lados para visualizarnos –tienen balas?!-

Mis compañeras y yo negamos pues las habíamos gastado por completo en los días anteriores exterminando a esas cosas las cuales abundaban por donde fueramos… ahora que lo pensaba era aterrador este mundo… siempre vivimos protegidas, pero desde el momento en que perdimos la ultima comunidad en la que estábamos aprendimos varias cosas ya fueran buenas o malas, las situaciones nos llevaron a un sinfín de lugares mas y por ultimo paramos aqui. Yo desde un principio sabia que el mundo no era el mismo, que todo lo que vivi en años anteriores no serviría de nada frente a esta nueva realidad, pero aun asi insisti en que podia ser un mundo del sueño donde las personas se juntaran para reir y pasarla bien ignorando a esas cosas que nos intentaban asesinar… que tonta fui de verdad… me di cuenta hace pocas semanas… hace muy pocas, que las cosas no podían ser como lo imaginaba por el simple hecho de que la gente ahora era fría al punto que temia de ellos mucho mas que de esas cosas que empezaron este apocalipsis. mi ideología cambio de forma radical y con tiempo record, una vez cuando viajaba con nuestras amigas tuve que matar a alguien para proteger a mi amiga, esa vez vomite apenas jale el gatillo, viendo como se desplomaba en las alcantarillas su cuerpo sin vida. Empece a matar… ya fueran esas cosas o humanos, sentía mi alma manchándose de sangre cada vez que jalaba del gatillo, era horripilante la sensación de que tu estuvieras arrancándole la vida a alguien con un solo acto, pero lo agradezco en cierto grado… por que de esta manera fui capaz de ver el mundo que ellas vivian, me preguntaba siempre como es que no tenían remordimiento al matar, pero me daba cuenta que si lo tenían, solo que no eran tan débiles para que esto las consumiera por dentro, con esa idea en mente me enfrente a este nuevo mundo junto con mis amigas las cuales habían entendido este mundo al igual que yo, Honoka nos lo dijo una vez, este ya no es el mundo que conocemos de ninguna manera, al principio me negué, pero ahora no me reconocería a mi yo de unas semanas, tenia miedo, sentía terror, lloraba en las noches, dudaba en cada momento… pero mi determinación por fin se habia manifestado dándome el valor de jalar el gatillo si era indispensable. Siento que ellas se sentirían en cierta forma orgullosas de lo que nos convertimos, no eramos ya unas cobardes, teníamos un corazón puro y sincero el cual no queria dañar a nadie pero ahora la diferencia era que si ellos nos querían lastimar nosotras hacíamos lo que debíamos. Aun no somos tan buenas como ellas ni queremos llegar a serlo, pero presiento que de alguna forma ella estaría orgullosa de mi, el ver que ya no era la niña que salvo hace unos pocos meses, el ver… que me habia vuelto fuerte gracias a que la conocí.

-HANAYO!- grito Tsubasa alertada por lo que me saco de mis pensamientos –Dime que tienes un lugar donde escondernos, estamos en un bosque debe haber algo!-

Ante la duda de la chica negué con pesadez –Estamos mal situadas, aunque hubiera un lugar nos acribillarían antes de que siquiera podamos avanzar unos metros, con su punteria es imposible!-

Todas las chicas en el lugar simplemente tuvieron un gesto de desesperanza incluyéndome pues no se me ocurria ni una sola forma de que saliéramos vivas de este tiroteo o por lo menos no sin ningun rasguño

Claro que siempre hay algunas excepciones las cuales te podrían hacer vivir pero no ganar el tiroteo, el problema es que Honoka la chica mas idiota de todas recurrio a una de estas excepciones, como si lo que dije no hubiera servido la chica rápidamente salio de su escondite, alertando a todas, esta simplemente se puso de pie al aire libre donde era un tiro seguro en el tiroteo, pero esta salio sin ninguna sola arma, al principio esto nos extraño y al parecer a los tiradores tambien pues el fuego ceso, la chica de pelo jengibre tenia un gesto decidido, esta tomo aire hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron –NOS RENDIMOS!-

No cabe decir que las chicas de A-Rise ademas incluyéndonos a nosotras abrimos la boca de una manera de terror como cuestionando la salud mental de la peli jengibre, por un momento Tsubasa estuvo apunto de correr en direccion a ella para apartarla de lugar y ponerla en un lugar seguro pero una voz la interrumpio

-Por que lo harian?!- gritaron desde lo alto de la estructura lo que parecia un varon

Honoka solo se aclaro la garganta y respondio –No tenemos balas y creo que podríamos resolver esto de una manera mucho mas pacifica!-

En este preciso momento estaba aterrada por el hecho de que una bala pudiera entrar de lleno en el cráneo de mi amiga de la preparatoria pues esta estaba "Negociando" con alguien que tenia la victoria segura

El sujeto parecio pensárselo un momento –Tienen medicinas?- pregunto a lo que mi amiga me miro como cuestionando si teníamos lo que pedia por lo que le di una respuesta afirmativa

-Si, tenemos!- la chica sonrio –Solo queremos quedarnos una noche, quédense con lo que quieran, pero hay una comunidad sucia que esta estorbando el paso para ir a Kyoto, necesitábamos escapar a donde no nos vieran y terminamos aquí… no queremos problemas, pero empezaron a disparar… y…-

-Esta bien- contesto sorprendiendo a todas –Solo que quiero que cada una de las chicas de A-rise y tus compañeras salgan con las manos en alto y dejando sus armas enfrente, alguien ira a inspeccionarlas, si mueven un musculo mientras lo hace mi amiga y yo les volaremos la cabeza, entendido?- ante el comentario simplemente me sorprendi por una simple razon… Como saben que A-Rise esta con nosotras?

Honoka siendo un tanto tonta acepto y acto siguiente nos obligo a todas que nos pusiéramos enfrente de la estructura de la cual nos disparaban mientras que todas dejabamos las armas en el suelo, por su parte escuchamos como de la mansión salio alguien por la puerta principal, la persona que dijeron que nos inspeccionaría camino hacia nosotras abriéndose paso por la oscuridad mientras que esta sostenia una pistola con ambas manos apuntándonos, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando esa persona por fin fue iluminada por las luces de la mansión, una figura delgada, una cabellera corta y anaranjada ademas de unos ojos dorados los cuales simulaban ser un sol.

-Rin-chan…?- murmure por lo bajo mientras observaba aquella chica que tenia una mirada seria y cautelosa, entonces fue cuando mire al segundo piso de la mansión y me di cuenta de que quien hablaba no era otro mas que Sora, el castaño tenia un francotirador que me parecia conocido, el cual apuntaba hacia nosotras y en otra ventana estaba Nozomi la cual tenia un rifle con una mira circular en este –Lily… White?-

-Rin-chan!- rápidamente Honoka bajo las manos de golpe mientras sonreía, esta amenazo con acercarse a la chica –Estan bien eso es muy buen…- la peli naranja disparo en el suelo justo al lado de mi amiga haciendo que esta se quedara paralizada por unos momentos del susto

La chica nos miro con seriedad –Quedense quietas-

.

.

.

.

-Viven en esta mansión desde hace cuanto?- preguntaba Erena mirando alrededor con un aire desconfiado

En este momento nos encontrábamos en lo que era al parecer una de las muchas salas de la mansión, esta era sumamente grande como 4 veces mas grande que la de una casa promedio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco implacable, en el centro de la sala habia sofás en los cuales estábamos sentadas en este momento y tras de los sofás contra la pared se encontraban mesas de una madera muy fina

Nozomi la cual estaba en la cocina tomando agua simplemente se encogio de hombros –Como 3 semanas mas o menos- esta hablo con poca importancia –Han pasado casi 2 meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, como las a tratado la vida?- nos miro con ciertos ojos de ironia lo cual nos incomodo bastante

-Nozomi-chan, nosotr…- Kotori intento hablar

-Que bien! Tambien nosotras!- dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba odio pero se mantenía a raya –Ahora denos las medicinas, mientras Sora y Rin las guiaran a sus habitaciones, donde pasaran el resto de la noche- acto siguiente nosotras considerando que nos habían retirado todas las armas que teníamos les entregamos sin replicar absolutamente nada, la peli morada tomo rápidamente la mochila que contenia las medicinas y amenazo con irse

La peli gris dio un paso enfrente tímidamente –D-Donde esta Umi-chan?- pregunto la peli gris deteniendo en seco a la peli morada, por un momento parecio que todo se detuvo y se sumio en silencio absoluto, poco despues Nozomi se dio media vuelta para darle un gesto de odio completo a la chica

-Como si merecieras saberlo- escupio con odio aquellas palabras y acto siguiente se encamino por el pasillo hasta que se perdio a la vista

-Oye niña gato- a mi lado una castaña de baja estatura empezo a hablar captando la atención de la chica peli naranja que estaba sentada sobre la mesa que estaba a espaldas del sofá donde estaban sentadas, por su parte el chico estaba recargado sobre el muro al lado de dicha mesa –Que es esto? Nos acogen sin mas? Asi como asi? Cual es el truco?-

Rin no se inmuto ni un momento pero esta se puso de pie con algo de molestia en su mirada –No hay truco, pero si quieres eres bienvenida a largarte de aquí, claro en un bosque donde hay gente de la comunidad sucia inspeccionando el lugar constantemente, es tu decisión- Tsubasa la miro con desconfianza pero se guardo sus palabras, por su parte la peli naranja simplemente nos hizo la señal de que la siguiéramos cosa que hicimos en una especie de fila, Rin guiando, nosotras caminando tras de esta y Sora en la parte trasera con un arma en mano por si querían escapar

Yo iba hasta delante por lo que era la segunda en la fila despues de la peli naranja. Veia su espalda atentamente, como si anhelara con mi alma que por lo menos me mirara, pues en el escaso tiempo que llevábamos aqui ella ni siquiera se habia molestado en dirigirme la mirada de ninguna manera, cosa que me dolia en el alma, tanto la habia lastimado para que ella fuera capaz de ignorar mi presencia… aunque claro que me lo merecia de todas las maneras posibles… creía que ella podia ser mi amiga… pero retire esa idea cuando mato a Kisuke-kun, lo habia arruinado, siempre fue linda, tierna e incluso atenta conmigo tanto asi que tuvo el valor de hacer lo que yo no podia en ese momento.

-Rin-chan…- murmure mientras seguíamos rondando por la mansión que parecia no tener fin

-Guarda silencio- dijo secamente sin mirarme a los ojos pues aun me daba la espalda –Ya casi llegamos a sus habitaciones-

Las palabras de la chica no fueron escuchadas por que de inmediato otra del monton hablo –N-Nos dejaron de atacar por Hanayo-chan, no es asi?- pregunto esperanzada la peli gris

La chica paro en seco haciéndonos frenar abruptamente lo que ocasiono que algunas chocaran con las que tenia adelante, por fin se dio la vuelta para vernos con un ceño fruncido –Aclaremos una cosa- alzo un dedo –Numero uno, es cierto, yo convenci al grupo de que no siguieran disparando- al escuchar esto no pude evitar sonreir un poco sin querer –Pero! numero dos, yo lo hice por Honoka-chan- todas abrimos los ojos sorprendidas

-Por mi?- pregunto la peli jengibre asombrada por la declaración

Rin asintió –Si bien tu tambien olvidaste a Umi puedo asegurar que tu expresión no mentia, no sabias que Umi habia ido por ustedes, pero olvidando eso aun no lo perdono-

-Yo… lo siento- murmuro Honoka bajando la mirada

-Eres la razon de que no las quisiera matar… por que tu fuiste la única que en verdad fue mi amiga de todos los grupos- las palabras de la chica eran como cuchillas, atravesaban mi corazón una y otra vez sin parar con cada palab… no… con cada letra que salían de sus labios –Gracias por eso, te lo pagare dejando que se queden aunque sea algunos días- esta nos miro –Sin embargo… salen de nuestras reglas solo un poco y no me hare responsable de lo que pase, no me importara si son tus amigas o A-Rise, basta de juegos, solo les dare un disparo sin preguntar ni siquiera el por que rompieron las reglas, bien?-

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y asentí al igual que las demas chicas de mi grupo, el camino siguió uno tras otro pasillo, el caminar se sintió como añós… la chica… sus ojos… me odiaba tanto que incluso me costaba en asimilarlo… no podia creer que ella me odiara con tal magnitud para decirme "Si no fuera por Honoka te hubiera matado", esas fueron sus palabras, las palabras que me dirigio a mi pues aunque hablo para todas… por alguna razon… por alguna razon sentí que esas palabras me las dirigía a mi con todo el odio del mundo

Al llegar a nuestras habitaciones todo se repartio de manera diferente Rin y Sora encerraron en un cuarto con llave a las chicas de A-Rise para evitar que ellas llegaran a ser un problema mas a futuro, esto era para su seguridad y bien justificado, mientras que a nosotras nos dejaron en otra habitación, esta era muy grande por lo que cabíamos a la perfeccion las tres, el chico y la chica nos dijeron que teníamos el derecho de ir a buscar comida si teníamos hambre o que podíamos simplemente ir por agua, pero que si nos desviábamos de esos lugares estaríamos rompiendo una regla y todos sabíamos como resultaría eso.

Entramos a la habitación mientras que antes que nos diéramos cuenta las tres nos encontrábamos completamente solas, la puerta se habia cerrado sin dejar nada que decir pero con un sinfín de emociones que queria expresar en mi ser

El lugar como dije era grande , una cama gigantesca, un sofá cama ademas de un escritorio el cual no tenia nada claramente nada dentro de los cajones pues las chicas se deberían haber encargado de ocultar dichos objetos, el punto era de que apenas llegamos todas nos miramos algo incomodas transmitiendo un sinfín de pensamientos solo con nuestros ojos, pero su mayoría negativos

Por mi parte despues de ese duelo de miradas simplemente me fui al sofá cama para sentarme de lleno, me sentía cansada, pero lo raro era que el cansancio no era gracias al tiroteo si no que mas bien era por las emociones que en este momento emanaban de mi ser

-Hanayo-chan… estas…- Honoka intento intervenir

Negue rápidamente y mirando al suelo mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro –Fui ingenua… Fui muy ingenua!- se quejo mientras que las lagrimas –Como podia esperar que ella me perdonara asi como asi?! Como podia pensar que podría arreglar algo que yo misma destrui con mi egoísmo y desprecio?!

Las dos chicas me miraron con lastima –Tal vez… deberías de dejar las cosas asi- hablo Kotori con un tono pesimista –Yo… decidi que dejaría de buscar el perdón por algo que ya no existe… no existe la amistad que alguna vez forjamos, no podemos lograr nada si no existe lo que buscamos rescatar, ellas abandonaron cualquier idea de ser nuestras amigas por acciones que nosotras cometimos, creo que están mas que justificadas en el hecho de que ellas pueden decidir como afrontar la situación, pero nosotras solo tenemos dos opciones, la que intentas tomar en este momento… o abandonar… Yo no intentare nada, lamento lo que hice haya fuera, queria darte un pequeño rayo de esperanza… pero lo único que hice fue confirmar lo que querias evitar

-Que Rin me odia- dije mientras abrazaba mis pies con ambos brazos –es la realidad…-

.

.

.

.

.

En esta época, no importaba la hora en ninguna manera pues no era como si supieras la hora a la que vas a comer, a dormir o a despertar, solo te guiabas por tu instinto, en estos momentos mi sentido del tiempo me decia que era alrededor de las 2 de la mañana o al menos eso sentía

Caminaba entre las luces de los corredores mientras iba lentamente, paseaba viendo todo el lugar con algo de temor de no tener un arma en mis manos por si algo me atacaba lo cual en el fondo sabia que era completamente imposible considerando el lugar en el que estábamos. Hace poco habia despertado… o mejor dicho fui consciente de que tenia sed pues no habia podido dormir ni siquiera un poco, me disponía a ir a la cocina pues teníamos el derecho de hacerlo.

Camine por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que por fin llegue despues de desviarme varias veces en el camino por los constante pasillos que eran iguales unos a otros, asi fue una y otra vez hasta que por fin llegue a la sala que estaba a solo unos metros de la cocina esta separada por una delgada pared de madera la cual tenia una ventanilla para poder ver de un lado a otro, iba a entrar pero luego escuche algo

-Extraño esto… es como cuando estaba con mama- un susurro provino de la cocina cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa pues sabia de quien era la voz, levemente y con algo de duda alce mi vista atravez de la ventanilla para ver una imagen de lo mas inusual una chica con playera negra ajustada estaba en la barra de la cocina, pero con un leve detalle, su chamarra naranja estaba colgada en una de las sillas altas mientras que esta usaba un delantal, cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos, esta seguia con su labor en una cacerola, parecia como si estuviera trabajando con masa o algo por el estilo. En ese mismo instante sentí que corria peligro ahí, no de una forma de dolor, si no mas bien de otra forma que no podia explicar

Intente escabullirme de regreso a mi habitación pero como era de esperarse conmigo siendo tan torpe esto no pudo ser sin un gran tropiezo, por accidente resbale casi al tercer paso cayendo de lleno en el suelo y haciendo un ruido que habría avisado de mi presencia a cualquiera que estuviera a unos metros de distancia, lo cual fue el caso.

Como si un rayo hubiera sido la chica de pelo anaranjado salio de la cocina esta aun con la misma vestimenta la cual tenia unas pocas manchas de color amarillas e incluso esta tenia una mancha en su mejilla, pero lo sobre saliente es que tenia un arma, esta la sostuvo con ambas manos apenas salio, miro a todos lados con precaucion y suma alerta para luego despues de ver casi a todos los lugare posibles paso a verme a mi

-Tu hiciste ese ruido?- pregunto con cautela aun viendo a todos lados

Yo solo atine a asentir con nerviosismo –S-Si fui yo… lo lament…-

-Menos mal- puso la mano en su rostro tranquilizandoce –Crei que esas 3 se habían escapado Nya- "Se referirá a A-Rise?" me pregunte pero obviamente sin tener respuesta pues no se lo preguntaría directamente, la chica despues de tranquilizarce paso a verme con algo de molestia –Que quieres?-

Ante la mirada mis nervios salieron a flote –Em… p-pues… - la mirada de la chica me perforaba, era como si simplemente deseara apuñalarme una y otra vez –T-Tenia sed- confese

Rin hizo un gesto que decia "Por aquí" con la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina, apenas entre note que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, pero que por lo menos solo cierto lugar donde trabajaba la chica –Te serviré un vaso y te largas a dormir, entendido?-

Asentí débilmente mientras que la chica se daba media vuelta e iba al estante por un vaso de vidrio para acto siguiente ir a el lavabo donde empezo a llenar el vaso, en lo que ella hizo eso simplemente empece a ver alrededor de la cocina, en especial la parte donde antes estaba parada la chica, pude observar el como habia un sinfín de ingredientes sobre la barra, leche, huevos e incluso mantequilla, ingredientes que no veia hace meses pues todos habían pasado su fecha de caducidad haciendo que fuera imposible conseguirlos, pero no me extrañaba a la vez pues con una mansión como esta debía de haber una que otra sorpresa. Me acerque a la barra para ver aun mas de cerca hasta que cierto tazón llamo mi atención, este de aluminio redondo y bastante grande, me aproxime rápidamente hacia dicho traste para ver una crema amarillosa espesa, con delicadeza pase mi dedo rosando la superficie para casi como un reflejo meterlo a mi boca para saborearla

-Hey!- la chica de pelo anaranjado dejo el vaso en la barra y se acerco con rapidez a mi con el ceño fruncido –Deja eso ahí … Estas bien?-

mi garganta se habia hecho un nudo por si sola, mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear y mi expresión paso a ser una de desagrado –Esto… esta demasiado…- pare de hablar al no encontrar la palabra adecuada, no era un sabor desagradable pero definitivamente no era uno que se pudiera considerar bueno.

La chica de pelo naranja suspiro algo decepcionada –Ya me lo imaginaba…- dijo con desanimo –No soy muy buena cocinera que digamos Nya- esta simplemente paso a tomar el vaso de la barra en la que antes lo habia dejado y me lo dio justo en la mano –Si es todo lo que necesitas, vete de aquí Hanayo-

Por un momento tome el vaso y vi mi reflejo en el agua –Por que estas aquí en esta hora?-

-Simplemente vigilo por si alguna de ustedes quiere venir por un cuchillo o algo – dijo sin interes alguno –Mañana le tocara a Sora-kun asi que te recomiendes que no te intentes esconder la próxima vez, el si te rompería el cuello sin dudarlo un momento- sus palabras eran distantes aunque la chica estaba justo enfrente de mi –Ahora largat…-

-Lo lamento- las palabras salieron involuntariamente de mi boca haciendo que la peli naranja me viera con cierta molestia dejando por fin de trabajar –Yo… enserio lo lamento… Rin-chan… lo arruine en todos los aspectos posibles contigo, me equivoque al actuar y me maldigo por pensar como lo hice, cada palabra que te dedique fueron injusta…-

-No me interesa Hanayo- me miro aun con un ceño fruncido, sus ojos tenían un sentimiento intenso de molestia pero a la vez presentia algo de tristeza –No quiero escuchar nada de ti y no tengo nada que perdonar, todo lo que hiciste no se borrara es el punto-

-Me odias?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta por segundos, pero para mi desgracia ni siquiera tuve que esperar un solo segundo

-Te detesto- respondio inmediatamente la chica viéndome directamente a los ojos pero esta se vio con una sonrisa apenas vio la expresión de mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras, las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en la comisura de mis ojos –Vas a llorar por eso? No seas hipócrita Hanayo, solo tienes que quedarte callada y seguir ordenes, ademas que yo recuerde no te importa mi persona, deseaste que muriera enfrente de todo el grupo, ahora te preocupas que alguien que odias te deteste de la misma manera? Eres algo egoísta no crees?-

-Me equivoque!-

-Lo hiciste- contesto de nuevo sin dejarme alzar una palabra mas –Pero no te preocupes por eso, apenas Honoka de por hecho que se pueden ir no tendras que preocuparte por mi ni yo me tendre que preocupar por alguien como tu, no necesito a una chica que no se puede defender sola, no necesito a alguien que solo ve por si misma- esta se acerco a mi y me empezo a empujar levemente en el hombro con cada oración –No necesito a alguien que necesita que la protejan, no necesito a una estúpida como tu- la agresión se hacia mas intensa –Y NO NECESITO UNA AMIGA COMO TU!- por fin despues de eso me empujo con ambas manos haciéndome caer de lleno al suelo mientras ella se quedaba de pie enfrente de mi, levante la vista para ver que ella estaba casi ardiendo de ira, y lo podia ver por que no se molestaba ni en lo mas minimo –Deberia molerte a golpes por lo que me hiciste- sentencio mientras esta se daba la vuelta y intentaba tranquilizarce respirando hondo –Largate de aquí-

Yo herida de una manera que no podia describir me puse de pie, pero no segui sus indicaciones –Entonces hazlo- estas palabras llamaron su atención lo cual hizo que me mirara de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con algo de sorpresa en su mirada –Hazlo porfavor- dije mientras las lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar por mi rostro –S-si asi puedo enmendar aunque sea un poco de lo que hice… HAZLO!-

La chica de tener un gesto sorprendido paso a tener uno divertido –No te golpeare, no seas estúpida, no quiero iniciar una guerra con tus amiguitas, ademas eres tan delicada que creo que te mataria antes de que me diera cuenta-

-Hazlo!- insisti de nueva cuenta –Despreciame cuanto quieras pero por lo menos has algo!

-No molestes y lárgate- dijo con un tono ya desinteresado –Ademas no es de mi estilo pelear si no me veo obligada a ello-

Ya molesta con las palabras de la chica hice algo que nunca me hubiera creido capaz de hacer hace apenas unos segundos, me acerque a ella a un paso seguro la cual en cuanto me vio simplemente me vio con algo de confusión, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya la habia golpeado de lleno en el rostro haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos

-Entonces defiéndete!- le grite mientras las lagrimas por fin caian de mi rostro de una manera abundante, mis ojos reflejaban dolor, mis puños temblaban y mi ser amenazaba con hacerse pedazos

La chica parpadeo un par de veces mientras con su mano toco levemente su nariz para darse cuenta que un delgado hilo rojo se deslizaba de esta, apenas vio su mano con aquel liquido rojo su expresión cambio por completo, su mirada se volvio vacia como si su ser se hubiera ido y sonrio de una manera tan burlesca que casi producia miedo –Vaya, aprendiste a golpear jaja… eso es divertido viniendo de ti…Muy divertido!- la chica se abalanzo contra mi sin nada en las manos mas que sus puños listos para hacer una barbaridad

Lo dije, me sabia defender…

Lance un golpe hacia la chica peli naranja pero esta lo esquivo como si de nada se tratara para luego arremeter con un gancho en mi abdomen

Me sabia defender… pero no era nada acomparacion de Rin

Dije que se defendiera de mi, pero mas bien parecia que era yo la que necesitaba que la salvaran, pues los golpes se hicieron aun mas presentes, me golpeaba sin parar como si tratara con una bestia, para cuando esta parecia estar empezando a calentar yo ni siquiera podia levantar los puños por los constantes impactos en mi rostro, por un momento me empece a tambalear luchando por quedarme de pie, pero para cuando parecia que no lo lograría y que caería al suelo Rin me tomo por el cuello con una llave por debajo de su axila manteniéndome en esa posición –Querias que me defendiera?- un rodillazo llego de lleno a mi estomago –Lo hago! Mírame!- de nueva cuenta otro rodillazo impacto haciéndome escupir bastante, siguió una y otra vez hasta que por fin vio que no era capaz de estar de pie pues mi cuerpo ahora no me obedecia, cai en el suelo pero apenas cai intente ponerme de pie haciendo el mayor esfuezo con mis brazos para separarme del suelo

" _Me lo merezco… esto no es nada acomparacion de lo que sufrio ella"_ pensé mientras ese pensamiento me impulsaba a intentar ponerme de pie

-Querias que te golpeara por todo lo que hiciste? Bien!- una patada en mi estomago aun estando en el suelo provino de la chica haciéndome rodar quedando boca arriba pero con un gesto de intenso dolor y mientras me sostenia el lugar donde me golpeo

En ese momento puse todas mis fuerzas para soportar el siguiente golpe –Querias que lo hiciera por como me escupiste?!- una patada llego de nuevo a un costado de mi haciéndome arquearme de dolor –O por el como me despreciaste?!- una nueva agresión se hizo presente pero despues de eso algo paso, sentí como una gota de agua cayo en mi rostro

Abri mis ojos con algo de temor –R-Rin-chan…?- apenas pude ver a la chica me sorprendi de una manera bestial, la chica tenia un gesto quebrado completamente, esta lloraba como si no hubiera llorado en toda su vida, las lagrimas se deslizaban sin permiso por su delicado rostro, y su expresión queria negar las emociones que reflejaba pero era incapaz de hacerlo

-Q-Querias que te golpeara por abandonarme?... por ser la única chica que me logro dañar de esta manera?!...Por ser la única amiga que aprecie desde hace tiempo?! - mis ojos se empezaron a abrir con sorpresa, suma sorpresa por las palabras de la chica mientras que de mis ojos volvían a resbalarse las lagrimas por la forma en la que se veia Rin –O querias que lo hiciera por hacer que yo me enamorara de ti?!- esas ultimas me hicieron abrir los ojos con incredulidad tanta que no creo que mi rostro pudiera expresarla por el hecho de que estaba golpeado y que ademas no tenia una expresión que pudiera describir el como sus palabras me hicieron sentir. Esta simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas a un costado mio mientras golpeaba mi pecho repetidamente a la vez que recargaba su rostro sobre este llorando –Yo te queria!... lo lamento… enserio lo lamento! No quise hacerlo, no queria lastimarte Kayocchin! Pero tuve que jalar el gatillo, me dolio que me abandonaras, que me dieras tu mirada llena de odio, me dolio todo, cuando Umi me dijo lo que dijiste quise romper en llanto, el saber que tu me deseabas muerta me rompió el corazón! No queria creerlo, no queria!, pero…- esta se separo de mi con los ojos completamente llorosos pero aun arrodillada aun lado mio –Es verdad de una manera u otra… -

-n-no te odio- murmure por lo bajo –Solo… no tenia la madurez para ver las cosas… yo me deberia disculpar… jamas debi de hacerte eso, jamas debi de haber hablado en tu contra y jamas me debi haber separado de ti… la chica que considero mi mejor amiga…- mis palabras eran acompañadas por un dolor latente que surgia de cada parte de mi cuerpo –Solo… quiero arreglar todo contigo… aun si tengo que ser golpeada todos los días… quiero tu perdón…yo, solo eso quiero Rin-chan…-

La chica me miro con tristeza en su mirada mientras que esta empezaba a negar lentamente –No puedo perdonarte Kayocchin… no puedo- se me formo un nudo en mi garganta mientras que ella parecia debatirse entre todo su ser –Ustedes casi dejan morir a mi hermana… no puedo perdonar es..-

-No lo sabíamos- negué rápidamente aun en el suelo –Nosotras no sabíamos que Umi-chan estaba ahí…perdóname por favor… hare lo que sea… pero por favor hazlo-

Rin parecio simplemente pelear con otra persona pues sus ojos permanecían en una duda constante la cual yo no pasaba por alto, esto simplemente me hizo tener un poco de esperanza pero a la vez temor, esta miraba hacia un lado a otro, como si intentara decidir a cual pensamiento escuchar, parpadeaba constantemente y parecia apunto de llorar con mas intensidad de la que podia soportar, en ese momento me di cuenta de nuevo… Rin era una niña que queria protección, que la imploraba y buscara, queria seguridad y compañía… claro… esto era obvio considerando que siempre estuvo sola, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente yo le habia brindado eso y a la vez arrebatado de golpe sin importarme cuanto la lastimara

La chica se calmo momentáneamente –H-Harás lo que sea…?- pregunto con un tono timido

Sonreí como pude pues aun me dolia todo mi ser –Si… lo hare…-

Esta simplemente miro a ambos lados con un gesto algo inseguro pero que me parecio muy tierno, alzo su mano tímidamente apuntando a la barra de la mesa para luego pronunciar las palabras que le dieron esperanza a todo mi ser

 _-S-si aun puedes levantarte… m-me ayudarías a preparar una tarta?... Nya-_

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Rebe13:** Si, aun no se como tomar del todo los momentos de tensión para llevarlo a un nivel mas fuerte pues mi fuerte no es… en realidad casi no tengo ningun fuerte en la escritura… solo escribo como puedo XD, gracias por leer

 **Love live:** En realidad Rin y Kotori son las únicas personajes que no tienen un carácter o pensamiento del todo determinado, pues normalmente siento que puedo cambiar su actitud en ciertos puntos, pero eso no creo que sea malo pues hace mas interesante al personaje, gracias por leer nwn/

 **Tambien a ti Anahi, quiero mi review, nwn7**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn7**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

" _Puedo… ayudar?"_

No tenia palabras en este momento para describir lo que veia ni como me sentía. Apenas habia amanecido, Nosotras nos habíamos dormido esperando a nuestra compañera, pero mi sorpresa fue sumamente grande cuando desperté y vi a la castaña en su sillón cama, al principio pensé que solo estaba durmiendo como deberia, que fue por agua, se demoro un poco y termino por volver cuando estábamos dormidas, pero lo que vi fue completamente inesperado, la chica estaba golpeada de una manera excesiva, casi brutal, al momento en que la vi dormida la desperté con una gran alerta por su estado. Abrió los ojos asustada por el repentino movimiento mientras rápidamente reaccionando paso su mirada a nosotras, al principio la bombardeamos con un sinfín de preguntas, pero esta simplemente las desvio diciendo que estaba bien. Nosotras dejamos de insistir al ver que la castaña estaba con un gesto despreocupado y feliz, esto nos extraño mucho desde luego. Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin alguien toco nuestra puerta, este era un chico de pelo castaño, al poco tiempo nos llevo a sala de la mansión, la cual claro era inmensa.

Caminamos hasta que vimos a las chicas de A-Rise las cuales estaban sentadas en el sofá, estas comiendo lo que parecia un filete de carne, estas comían con los platos pero no tenían cubiertos pues probablemente se habían negado a dárselos

-Vayan a los sofás, ahí las podemos vigilar desde la mesa- comento Sora con algo de desinteres mientras que este caminaba a una mesa la cual estaba a solo unos pocos metros de los sofás, ahí estaban sentadas Nozomi, Rin y en este momento se sentaba Sora

La peli morada comia tranquilamente mientras que esta tomaba una copa con lo que seria jugo o vino, no lo se, lo raro fue que en cuanto nos vio escupio el liquido y empezo a carcajearse –Ay no puede ser Jajaja! Enserio golpeaste a Hanayo muy duro Rin-chan!- esta le empezo a dar palmadas en la espalda a la peli naranja la cual se removio algo incomoda mientras se veia nerviosa –Esa es mi hermanita!- Nozomi sonrio –Que se siente ser apaleada Hanayo?-

Esa pregunta me hizo molestar por un momento pero este sentimiento fue desechado casi en el momento

-En realidad se sintió bastante bien- contesto con una sonrisa que apenas y se podia formar por lo moretones en su rostro, esta respuesta extraño a todas las presentes excepto a cierta peli naranja que bajo la mirada con lo que parecia un leve rubor en su rostro –En fin, creo que tengo un poco de hambre… nos darían un poco de comida?-

Nozomi parecio algo confundida con la tranquilidad y seguridad que demostró la chica al igual que nosotras, pero simplemente asintió con algo de desinteres y paso a darnos un plato con filetes de carne bastante finos, pero a quien le importaba la calidad cuando habia escasez?

Todas nos sentamos con las chicas de A-Rise mientras estas se veian como si un huracán las hubiera visitado anoche, el pelo revuelto y con unas ojeras que eran imposibles de notar

-Estan bien?- pregunte con un tono amable

La peli naranja suspiro –Ni de broma estamos bien, fue la peor noche de mi vida- esta miro a sus compañeras –Son unos malditos demonios, se los habia dicho?-

En la frente de Tsubasa apareció una vena que reflejaba enojo –Asi? Mejor no abras la boca Anju, estoy hasta la mierd…-

-Hey- Honoka la interrumpio –Sin malas palabras Tsu-chan-

La castaña la miro con hostilidad pero paso a suspirar con molestia –Muy bien, Anju! Tu y tu novia son unas… desquiciadas!-

La pelimorada suspiro con aun mas molestia –Nosotras? Tu eres la que siempre inicia todas y cada una de nuestras peleas, si supieras tener un poco de respeto por las demas personas no pelearíamos tanto!

-YO?!- reclamo –Solo dije, busquemos algo para poder escapar de esta habitación, Pero nooo! Ustedes querían aprovechar que estábamos encerradas para besuquearse, quien te ordeno que te enojaras por que las interrumpiera?!-

-Si no fueras tan insistente!-

-Por eso era la mas querida de las tres como A-Rise! Ademas, siempre terminamos asi por tus problemas de ira!-

-Problemas de ira?!- me lo dice la que ayer casi me ahorca!-

-Ustedes dos son unas escandalosas, una muy enojona y la otra muy estúpida, como pensaste que nos dejarían algo para escapar?! Ademas por su culpa ninguna durmió nada!-

Las tres del grupo peleaban sin cesar mientras que nosotras solo las veíamos con algo de distancia por lo activa que podían llegar a ser las chicas, mantuvimos la distancia mientras comíamos, pero algo llego a llamar mi atención, Rin y Hanayo no dejaban de mirarse de reojo, ambas con un gesto algo extraño, la peli naranja solo desviaba la mirada como si tuviera vergüenza de verla a los ojos mientras que la castaña simplemente formaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que le dirigía su mirada.

-Paso algo mas de lo que me perdi?- pregunto Honoka que al parecer tambien se habia dado cuenta de la situación pero para nuestra suerte parecia que el único que se habia dado cuenta del otro lado era Sora, este sonreía con algo de ironia pero no decia ni una palabra, Nozomi parecia algo indiferente ante la situación pues su mirada se denotaba lejana

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces para luego poner un gesto algo nervioso –D-De que hablan?

-Que si paso algo ademas de la golpiza que te dio anoche Rin-chan- ahora dije yo con algo mas de insistencia, la castaña al escuchar esto junto sus dedos de ambas manos nerviosamente mientras negaba, pero a diferencia de negarlo simplemente lo confirmo –Hanayo-chan, jamas podras mentir si tienes ese pequeño tic nervioso en tus manos- esta simplemente se quedo congelada por un momento –Entonces si paso algo anoche?-

La castaña en ese momento despues de recuperarse miro a ambos lados como si vigilara que nadie nos escuchara, luego de eso solo bajo un poco mas la voz y empezo a susurrar –S-si… pero Rin-chan y yo dijimos que no se lo podíamos decir a ninguna de las demas integrantes… se los contare, pero pueden mantenerlo en secreto?- ambas asentimos mientras que esta suspiro algo preocupada por lo que pudieran ser sus siguientes palabras –Ella… y yo ayer, creo que nos reconciliamos-

Honoka y yo sonreímos apenas escuchamos las palabras de la chica

-Eso es genial- comente con un tono bajo pero emocionado –Te perdono despues de todo-

La castaña vacilo en su mirada –Em… no diría que del todo, fue algo muy extraño, pero… diría que por lo menos estamos en un punto medio… aunque hay otro pequeño dato que cambia las cosas- esta se sonrojo de una manera bestial –E-Ella dijo que me a-amaba…-

Honoka simplemente rio inocentemente –Claro, yo tambien te amo Hanayo, amo a Kotori-chan, a Mi pan y…-

-Honoka-chan- interrumpi a la chica –Creo que Hanayo se refiere a… algo de manera "Romantica"- al escuchar esto la peli jengibre abrió los ojos como platos para luego mirar a la castaña

-Enserio?!- dijo susurrando pero alertada –Eso es bueno no lo crees?! Ustedes harian una muy linda pareja!-

La castaña simplemente se sonrojo al nivel de que el color de los moretones fueron opacados por el de su rostro –C-Creo… que tal vez… p-pero, ella estaba conmocionada cuando me dijo todas esas cosas que incluso no recuerda habérmelo dicho… intente hablarlo con ella cuando horneábamos la tarta… pero no lo recuerda, ademas… n-no se si yo la quiera de esa manera, es cierto que la estimo mucho… demasiado, pero-

-No sabes si estas enamorada de ella- dije mientras que ella asintió con algo de timidez –Hanayo-chan deberias de tomarte tu tiempo, esto puede complicar mucho las cosas para ambos bandos, que digamos nuestra relación con Lily White no es la mejor, el hecho de que dos integrantes forjen un lazo asi seria peligroso para los grupos… ademas, el momento de partir esta cerca y dudo que podamos viajar con ellas de nuevo… Si te aferras mucho a Rin-chan podrias terminar mas lastimada de lo que imaginas-

-Gracias por el consejo- la castaña ni siquiera se inmuto por mis palabras pues su gesto no cambio ni un solo momento –Intentare descubrir que es lo que siento… y despues me preocupare por las consecuencias… -

La peli jengibre sonrio plenamente –Bueno un problema menos… ahora, donde esta la tarta que hicieron?- pregunto la chica con su hambre insaciable

La castaña se encojio de hombros mientras esta simplemente decia "No lo se" –Creo que Rin-chan dijo que era para Umi-chan- ese ultimo nombre llamo mi atención

-Umi?! Esta aquí? Crei que ella habría salido a buscar provisiones o algo asi- comente con un gesto sumamente sorprendido

-Rin-chan no dijo exactamente mucho, es mas, evito decir casi todo, lo que te digo es casi por que yo lo supongo… p-pero creo que Umi esta aquí, ella comento que probablemente esto le ayudara, que era su favorito o algo asi habia dicho- estas palabras me alertaron, de inmediato me puse de pie para preguntarle a alguna de las chicas de Lily White pero para mi sorpresa estas no estaban aquí, el único que estaba en la mesa era Sora

En que momento se habían ido? Ademas, los platos que habían servido de mas ya no estaban, se los habrían llevado las chicas? Pero para que? Ellas ya comieron…

-Kunikida-san- llame la atención del chico el cual simplemente me paso a ver como una mosca con una mirada extraña e indiferente

-Con Sora esta bien- dijo de primeras –Que se ofrece eh? Traicionera

El comentario venia mal intencionado pero simplemente lo ignore y proseguí a hablar –Donde esta Umi-chan? esta aquí no es asi?-

El chico rio un poco –Ay dios, enserio por un momento crees que te lo dire?- este tenia un semblante un poco aterrador por lo burlesco que podia llegar a ser

-Solo quiero verla, quiero hablar con ella por un momento- confese a lo que el chico rio de forma divertida e incluso cruel

-Son bastante hipócritas- Sora apoyo su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su puño, este comentario atrajo incluso la atención de A-Rise las cuales miraron con algo de molestia –No puede ser que enserio piensen que pueden arreglar algo, por que mira, Hanayo cree que por lo que paso ayer todo lo que paso anteriormente fue borrado, déjenme decirles algo, yo he influido bastante en que no las matemos, pero no es por que quiera darles una segunda oportunidad o peor aun, por que quiera que vivan, hago esto por que esas chicas a las que ustedes traicionaron son lo mas cercano que he estado a sentirme en una familia de nuevo, por eso mismo no quiero que sufran, no quiero que ella jalen el gatillo y tengan que ver como sus cadáveres caen al suelo por sus propias manos, por eso las he mantenido vivas, por la salud mental de Lily White la cual de por si ya esta muy en duda por ustedes- este miro a Hanayo –a ti tengo algo que decirte, A mi me gusta Rin, asi que será mejor que guardes tu distancia, por que si la haces llorar solo una vez mas te juro que te asesinare- Hanayo palidecio no se si por la amenaza o por la confesión del chico

-Tienes demasiada confianza, no lo crees?- la voz de la castaña de ojos esmeralda se alzo esta con un poco de burla –Crees que puedes hacer algo sin tu maldito ejercito? No nos hagas reir, llegara un momento donde te vamos matar por el simple hecho de que eres un desgraciado sin alma, cuando ese momento llegue juro que reiré tan fuerte que seras capaz de oírlo en el infierno, por que es el único lugar al que iras-

El chico empezo a reir débilmente –No se si no te has dado cuenta Tsubasa, pero toda persona que viva en este mundo ira al infierno por lo que han hecho para sobrevivir, asi que evita hacerme reir por favor- este me miro –Pero en fin, Umi… puede o no estar aquí, pero yo no te lo dire, entendido?-

Mordi mi labio inferior con algo de molestia –Ire al baño… donde esta?-

El chico bufo un poco al momento de que pregunte esto y acto siguiente señalo el corredor –Ni yo se cual es de todas esas puertas en esta mansión, asi que búscalo por tu cuenta

Ante el comentario asentí con algo de molestia emanando de mi interior, pero apenas empece a caminar por el corredor me perdi a la vista de el…asi que empece a hacer una cosa que rompia una de las reglas mas importantes "No te metas en lo que no te importa" pero la ignore y empece a buscar en todas las habitaciones, abria puertas al azar como si de una loca se tratara

Encontraba habitaciones, baños, e incluso almacenes, pero nada que me diera una idea de que era lo que buscaba con exactitud

Lo lamento… enserio lo lamento! Era lo único que me gritaba en mi interior, por alguna razon las palabras de Hanayo sobre lo que habia sucedido ayer me habían dolido en mi interior, tal vez por el hecho de que a ella la habían perdonado o tal vez por que sentía que yo no tenia el valor para enfrentarme a las consecuencias como ella lo hizo, ese dolor invadia mi alma, y con el venia el arrepentimiento

No fue hasta que abri una puerta que pare de buscar, estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, esa habitación me hizo abrir la boca con incredulidad pues no creía todo lo que habia ahí, era una mezcla de sorpresas demasiado grande para poder procesarla en un solo momento

-Kotori?!-

En una silla delante de una cama se encontraba una chica que reconocia muy bien, su mirada purpura y su cabello rojizo era inconfundible pues no habia mucha gente con ese tipo de atributos, pero sobre todo por que yo pase mucho tiempo con ella, lo que no entendia… era por que estaba aquí

-MAKI?!- dije de golpe mientras que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la chica se veia completamente incrédula ante lo que veia

Esta se puso de pie casi de inmediato –Estas viva!- exclamo con una sonrisa demasiado alegre la cual me hizo verme extrañada por ese gesto tan poco común en ella –Donde están Honoka y Hanayo? Están bien? Dime que si por favor-

-E-em… si- mi tono tenia consigo duda –E-Ellas están bien…-

La pelirroja suspiro aliviada y con una leve sonrisa –Menos mal… me alegro tanto-

En este tipo de momentos me preguntaba que seria lo mejor hacer, decir o pensar, frente a mi estaba una persona que dudaba volver a ver en mi vida, una de las chicas que nos traiciono y nos dejo a nuestra suerte me hablaba como si estuviera preocupada de nosotras… lo estaría de verdad? Por lo menos recordaba quienes eramos? Nos abandonaron tan fácilmente que llegue a dudar que nos recordaran

Iba a preguntar algo o decir algo pero lo olvide cuando vi por mas haya de la pelirroja, detrás de ella, justo acostada en la cama (frente a la cual antes estaba sentada Maki) estaba una chica, una pelo azul intenso la cual me habia llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vi, pero algo estaba mal, ella parecia estar dormida pero a la vez parecia estar sufriendo, su rostro estaba rojo, sus gestos denotaban dolor y sudaba intensamente

-Umi-chan?!- de inmediato ignorando a Maki la cual estaba parada en medio del camino me acerque a la chica haciendo a un lado a la que antes estorbaba con un leve empujon, rápidamente me arrodille al lado de la cama y puse mi mano sobre la frente de la chica –Esta ardiendo!- mire a la pelirroja –Cuanto tiempo lleva asi?!-

La pelirroja se encogio de hombros con un gesto de decepcion –Mas o menos 3 semanas-

-3 SEMANAS?!- grite casi de forma histérica –Por que?! Esto no es normal de ninguna manera, como come? Siempre tiene una fiebre tan intensa?! Que rayos tiene?!- mi tono empezo a parecer algo desesperado pero la pelirroja solo puso una mano en mi hombro

Esta se veia confiada –Mejorara… Umi contrajo una gripe demasiado fuerte, esto podría significar un peligro a largo plazo pues es de las pocas enfermedades que si no se atiende puede durar hasta meses, son muy mortales, pero gracias a los medicamentos que le dimos ayer ella mejoro, su fiebre ha bajado y por fin puede dormir en paz…- su tono denotaba seguridad y su rostro mostraba satisfacción –Umi sobrevivirá-

Ante eso simplemente me tranquilice un poco para ver el rostro de la peli azul que ahora pasaba a ser sereno, respiraba con algo de lentitud, pero a la vez parecia estar en paz, por mi parte no pude estar mas feliz de haber llegado a este lugar, pues si no fuera por eso probablemente seguirías sufriendo, te ves tan linda… indefensa… incluso en esta forma sigues siendo la persona mas interesante que conozco, dormida posees el rostro de un angel y despierta posees la destreza de un demonio, eres tan única.

-Que hacen aquí?- Una pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos abruptamente por lo que voltee a ver a la pelirroja –Me alegra que estén vivas, pero es raro-

Solo me vi algo nerviosa –Llegamos aquí ayer junto a A-Rise… la pregunta deberia de ser… que haces tu aquí, donde están Nico-chan y Eli-chan?- le cuestione a lo que ella hizo una mueca de impotencia

-Pues… ellas están bien, probablemente comiendo un filete bastante bueno mientras que yo estoy aquí- se encogio de hombros –Pero bueno, no me quejo, aquí por lo menos no tengo que estar atada a el soporte o a algun mueble-

La mire con confusión –Por que deberían de estarlo?-

La chica bufo algo divertida –Por que somos prisioneras, claro esta- esta suspiro algo cansada –Creo que somos en este momento un tipo de prisioneras con trabajos forzados, apenas Umi enfermo Nozomi, Rin y ese chico inepto me han hecho cuidar de ella todos los días por las ultimas tres semanas, y si no lo hago mataran a Nico-chan y a Eli-

En ese momento creo que mi rostro reflejo algo de terror ante las palabras de la chica –P-Pero Nozomi… ella… ella no haria algo como es…-

-Oh creeme- la chica hizo una mueca algo aterrada –Si tuviera que temerle a una de Lily White de verdad, sin duda alguna seria Nozomi , ella esta fuera de sus cabales en estos momentos, se volvio la mas rencorosa de todas, le disparo a Eli sin ningun temor- ante esa declaración abri mis ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba

-A Eli-chan?! no, no, es imposible, ella por mas molesta que estuviera no haria algo como eso, estima demasiado a Eli como para ponerle un dedo encima, incluso casi sacrifica su vida por ella-

-Si, le hubiera querido decir eso en el momento que le disparo, pero por desgracia nos estaban dando una golpiza cuando esto paso asi que no todo se puede en este mundo- esta puso un gesto preocupado –Pero enserio me asusta lo que Nozomi puede llegar a hacer, su salud mental se fue por la borda esa noche y en estos momentos se sigue detereorando, incluso llego a ser agresiva con Umi y Rin alegando que nos deberían de matar.-

-Ustedes tienen la culpa- hable sin medir mis palabras –Si no nos hubieran abandonado todo seguiría igual que antes, no tendríamos que haber pasado por esto, mira lo que hicieron! Nuestra amistad, nuestros lazos se hicieron pedazos por su egoísmo! Por el egoísmo de ustedes! Nosotras les confiamos nuestras vidas y nos desecharon como basura. Si no nos hubiera dejado… no tal vez Umi hubiera accedido a hablar conmigo, tal vez me hubiera perdonado!-

Maki paso de tener un gesto desinteresado a uno completamente apenado –Nosotras… lamentamos eso… nuestro miedo nos traiciono y… solo pensamos en nuestra supervivencia, lo siento, yo fui tambien la que influyo mas en esa decisión asi que si quieren molestarse con alguien, por favor que sea conmigo-

-No estoy molesta- aclare rápidamente –Solo me duele que hayan hecho eso, es todo… no tengo rencor contra ustedes, las probabilidades de que funcionara eran casi nulas… debieron de asustarse y lo entiendo, pero solo lamento los lazos que perdimos y la confianza que desperdiciamos.

La chica me miro con asombro para luego pasar a tener una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos, juraría que iba a hablar pero algo la detuvo, una tenue y casi inexistente voz resonó en la habitación

-Kotori…?- al voltearme me encontre con que Umi estaba despierta, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, esta respiraba agitadamente, el rojo de su rostro no cesaba… su voz era debil casi quebradiza, esta me veia atentamente, sus ojos no vacilaban ni un momento –K-Kotori…- algunas lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por su rostro

-Umi-chan!- de inmediato tome su mano –Me alegra tanto que estes despiert…-

-Vamos a jugar…- esta susurro interrumpiendo mis palabras

-No tiene caso que lo intentes- hablo Maki a mis espaldas mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Su fiebre es alta y casi no ha podido dormir, constantemente esta alucinando y diciendo incoherencias de su pasado- la pelirroja tuvo un gesto triste por un momento –No muchas cosas de las que dice son bonitas, asi que deberíamos dejar que duerma-

En ese momento sentí algo de tristeza en su interior pero si solo alucinaba… como habia podido mencionar mi nombre?

-Umi-chan, sabes quien so…-

La chica sonrio antes de que terminara mi oración y susurro –Me gusta jugar mucho contigo Kotori, juguemos de nuevo a la pelota como la vez que nos conocimos jeje…- sus palabras me hicieron abrir mis ojos como platos –P-pero acabemos temprano… P-Papa… papa y mama dijeron que volviéramos para cenar- las lagrimas se empezaron a hacer mas abundante –Mama y Papa… a ellos les agradas mucho, aunque Honoka es un poco torpe tambien les agrada, son las primeras amigas que tengo!-

Ella…Ella era…?

-U-Umi-chan…?- sentía como algo se empezaba a deslizar por mi rostro, estas eran lagrimas –Q-Que cosas estas diciendo… nosotras… jamas nos conocimos antes de esto-

Esta rio como una pequeña niña para despues decir unoas palabras que harian que mi corazón se hiciera añicos como nunca lo habia imaginado –Los niños no te lastimaron verdad?- en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que nunca habia creido posible… ella era… era esa niña? Acaso… Umi-chan era esa niña? No, no, seria una coincidencia ridículamente exagerada, esa chica ya debe estar muerta, deberia de estarlo, ella se fue hace muchos años al punto que no la recuerdo… pero si yo no la recuerdo pero ella a mi si…

-Kotori- Maki empezo a acercarse algo preocupada –Estas bien?-

-Kotori…- volvio a susurrar la peli azul –D-Donde están papa y mama?- como si las palabras de la chica fueran alguna clase de hechizo en mi garganta se formo un nudo que me impedia hablar –Papa… Mama…?- la chica parpadeo un par de veces pero esta vez su mirada de ser una neutra paso a ser una completamente aterrada –Mama… Papa… q-que les pasa? p-por que me ven asi?-

-Mierda!- Maki se alerto de inmediato, esta rápidamente fue al bolso que tenia en un mueble de la habitación –No otra vez!-

-Eh?- en ese momento vi a la pelirroja –Que esta pasando?-

-Mama! Papa! Aléjense!- la chica de pelo azul tuvo un gesto aterrado, pero luego la que se asusto fui yo, esta perdio el conocimiento en su mirada y como si de nada se hubiera tratado esta se empezo a agitar, se empezo a mover descontroladamente aun acostada en la cama

-Umi-chan?! Umi-chan!- grite mientras veia lo que pasaba alertada –Maki?!

-Sostenla fuerte!- rápidamente sostuve a la chica lo cual era demasiado complicado, pero lo intentaba lo mas que podia, de inmediato la pelirroja se acerco con una jeringa que ya habia preparado y sin dudarlo un momento se la inyecto en el brazo derecho, esta introdujo hasta la ultima gota del liquido y acto siguiente se desplomo en el suelo

La peli azul en unos segundos dejo de moverse y paso a estar en un estado de reposo completo, durmiendo de nueva cuenta

-Q-Que fue eso…?- dije mientras miraba con algo de miedo a la chica que ahora dormia plácidamente

-La fiebre alta, le hace tener alucinaciones, dependiendo de que tan fuertes sean estas alucinaciones ella puede entrar en un estado de shock emocional… es la tercera vez que pasa esto y siempre con las mismas palabras- Maki se vio algo cansada –Espero que sea la ultima vez que pase esto-

-Entonces Umi-chan estará bien?- pregunte con preocupación en mi voz

-Las medicinas deberían hacer efecto pronto, pero requerirá constante vigilancia, claro que yo lo puedo hacer-

Umi… era la chica de la que me habia enamorado? Ahora me sentía incluso peor… si me sentía asquerosa antes ahora me sentía peor que eso, no sabia como era posible pero el punto es que en mi corazón sentía como este era hecho pedazos una y otra vez… abandone a la chica que me protegio… pero no solo eso… abandone a la chica que alguna vez ame, Umi me recordaba… por eso ella me protegio como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero como se lo pague? Olvidando que la conocía, olvidando que era aquella niña que tanto aprecie... dejándola a su propia suerte

" _Olvidando que ella era mi primer amor"_


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

"Que ella... que?"

Habian pasado dias, por no decir mas desde que las cosas habian dado un giro de 180 grados, por que se preguntaran? por que ahora no me sentia del todo sola, mis dias de cuidar en soledad a una chica la cual al parecer agonizaba habian terminado pues desde hace un tiempo esto habia dejado de ser asi pues ella habia mejorado considerablemente y cierta persona que ahora me acompañaba.

-Te toca elegir carta- comentaba la chica delante de mi con un gesto divertido

Yo con algo de aburrimiento en mi rostro simplemente tome la primera carta que visualice para de inmediato mirarla con algo de decepcion

-Gane de nuevo- dije mientras dejaba caer las cartas de mi mano directamente al suelo con algo de molestia en mi rostro la cual no se molestaba en ocultar -No te aburres de jugar esto? digo, llevamos como 5 horas jugando sin parar mas que para ir al baño-

La chica me miro con un poco de nerviosismo -P-perdon, es que esto calma mis nervios, p-pero es cierto, deberiamos dejar esto por un rato para no aburrirnos-

-Correccion, ya me aburri- conteste con cierto tono de molestia el cual se escucho mas agresivo de lo que deberia

Kotori por un momento palidecio por mi tono por lo que de inmediato me disculpe con ella para pasar a hablar mas tranquilamente. La peli gris era algo rara, sabia que era lo que llamaria una gran amiga de Umi pero no al nivel de estar todos los dias aqui, estaba a nada de cumplir la semana.

-Como estan Honoka y Hanayo?- le pregunte a la chica

Esta asintio con algo de nerviosismo -E-estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe... Tenemos donde dormir, que comer, pero me preocupa mas... ya sabes...-

-Lily white?- pregunte a lo que ella asintio con algo de pesadez -A mi tambien me preocupan, Nozomi esta fuera de control, Rin esta tan conmocionada por el abandono que ni ella piensa claramente y Umi... pues esta enferma desde casi el primer dia, por lo que no puedo decir mucho de ella- dije refiriendome a la chica en la cama

-Em... Maki-chan, c-cuando crees que Umi vaya a... despertar?- pregunto con nervisismo que era muy raro proviniendo de ella. Desde el dia que Umi habia murmurado incoherencias, Kotori era la chica mas timida y atenta del mundo lo cual me hacia sospechar un poco pero no de ella pero no con malas inteciones

-Probablemente despierte en lo que seria unas horas o dias- mire con satisfaccion a la chica -La medicina que ustedes le trajeron fue demasiado efectiva, por lo menos deberia de recobrar la consciencia en poco tiempo, asi que es cuestion de ser pacientes para verla de nuevo, aunque ella probablemente no pueda hablar por los analgesicos, podria alucinar un poco inclusive-

Aunque esto ultimo preocupo a Kotori esta paso a estar algo mas aliviada pues su gesto lo delato, despues de estas palabras tanto la chica como yo pasamos hablar con algo mas de tranquilidad, aunque lo temas eran algo aburridos era mejor que estar sola. Hablaba con la peligris con poca importancia pues tenia mi mente pensando en otra cosa, me preguntaba, como estarian mis amigas? Eli estaria mejor de su pierna? no me podia imaginar ni en lo mas minimo la forma en la que ella debia de sentirse despues de que Nozomi la atacara de esa manera, claro que no culpo a la peli morada pues tenia todo el derecho de estar molesta, pero fuera de eso mas que la misma herida, me temia del golpe que le habia dado en su ser a mi amiga... Nico-chan... llevo semanas que no soy capaz de verla, todos los dias encerrada en esta habitacion cuidado a Umi... No me molesta hacer esto, cuidar de Umi, pero el tenerme como prisionera era algo que me estaba volviendo loca, queria ver a Nico, queria ver a la persona que amaba pero este lugar me lo prohibia, me lo habian dicho, si llegaba a poner un pie fuera de esta habitacion... acabarian con mis amigas.

Recuerdo el primer dia como si hubiera sido hace unas horas, todas estabamos golpeadas, adoloridas en el suelo , atadas a un mueble en especifico (excepto Eli, por el disparo que habia recibido), apenas y estabamos recuperando el sentido cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eramos prisioneras de las chicas que antes habian sido nuestras amigas, Nico intento calmarnos aunque bien la mas alterada parecia ser ella, intento idear una forma de como resolver esto... es mas, creo que discutimos eso por lo menos todo un dia, pero entonces fue cuando por primera vez al segundo dia recibimos una visita de las chicas, nosotras esperabamos comida como el dia anterior pero fue todo lo contrario, contra mi voluntad me soltaron de mis ataduras y me hicieron caminar mientras me apuntaban por la espalda, tuve tanto miedo al igual que Nico que se habia vuelto histerica al ver esto. Crei que moriria, que Rin habia cambiado de opinion y que nos ejecutarian de una en una, grata fue mi sorpresa cuando estas simplemente me dejaron en una habitacion con unas palabras "Si ella muere, ustedes estan muertas, asi que cuidala como si de tu vida se tratara" al principio no entendi sus palabras, pero a medida que inspeccione con la mirada la habitacion, me di cuenta de que Umi, Sonoda Umi estaba tendida sobre la cama, esto desde luego me alerto pues su aspecto era malo y para empeorarlo me di cuenta de que era peor de lo que se veia al tocarla, esta estaba hirviendo, parecia tener pesadillas, sudaba demasiado, su ritmo era lento y peor aun esta tenia un gesto de dolor intenso lo cual me hizo pensar en todas las posibilidades, deshidratacion, comida, analgesicos, medicinas, agua, regular su temperatura... momentos como estos eran los que mas agradecia el hecho de tener conocimientos en medicina desde que era una pequeña niña. Cuando por fin pude hacer que su fiebre bajara, descanse, me desplome en un sofa que habia en la habitacion, entonces me di cuenta de a lo que se referian, si Umi moria , mis amigas y yo moririamos.

Despues de esos leves dialogos con Kotori esta se despidio diciendo que vendria luego pues ya era hora de comer y si no la veian ahi probablemente se enojarian con ella. La chica partio dejandome en completo silencio pues lo unico que se escuchaba eran las respiracione de la peli azul sin contar las mias

Me preguntaba que podria hacer en momentos como estos, siempre solia tomar un libro de los que habia guardados en un mueble del lugar, pero esto ya no era una opcion pues hace tiempo que habia acabado todos y cada uno de estos dejandome sin absolutamente nada en que mantenerme ocupada

Queria a Lily white, eso es cierto, pero en cierto momento llegaba a querer lastimarlas a las 3 por el simple hecho de lastimarnos como lo hicieron, lo se, es un pensamiento egoista considerando que nosotras desatamos su ira, pero ustedes se lo pensarian dos veces despues que le dispararon a una de mis amigas y que le dieron una golpiza a la que ahora es mi novia?

La puerta del lugar se abrio unos pocos minutos despues, esto claro me tomo por sorpresa pues estaba por dormir ya que como no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer era la idea mas razonable. Por la entrada visualice a una chica de pelo morado la cual simplemente me miraba con un gesto algo molesto pero que permanecia calmada, su vestimenta consistia en un abrigo color marron, un pantalon de mezclilla, unas botas que parecian para escalar y claro su escopeta que traia colgando de su hombro

-Como esta?- Me cuestiono sin ninguna palabra mas de por medio

-Umi esta bien, casi en perfectas condiciones, lo unico que la a mantenido dormida son las constantes medicinas, pero descuida, todo ira bien, la he alimentado con la sopa que me han traido dariamente, ademas no muestra desidratacion por lo que es buena señal- la mire con cautela -Deberia despertar para mañana, pero debemos vigilarla, puede tener algunas ilusiones que la haran delirar un poco-

-Pero esta fuera de peligro?- pregunto de manera aun mas hostil cosa que me hizo levantar un poco la guardia

-Si- la mire determinadamente -Ya no necesitara mas medicinas- sentencie dando por teminado mi trabajo

La peli morada dejo su mirada hostil y paso a sonreir misteriosamente -Vaya, quien diria que se te daria tan bien la medicina a una chica de 16 años como tu, tal vez te llevemos como paramedica en la parte trasera del auto- ese comentario me hizo molestar pero ese sentimiento fue remplazado por miedo apenas visualice la siguiente accion de la chica, esta tomo su escopeta y me apunto con ella -O mejor pasamos a la opcion B, ponte de pie, iremos a dar un paseo-

En ese momento palideci de miedo como nunca en mi vida lo habia hecho, esta me hizo caminar adelante de ella mientras sentia el cañon del arma peligrosamente cerca, sentia que el gatillo estaba apunto de ser presionado en cualquier momento.

El miedo me tragaba viva, pero aun con eso pude formar una oracion con miedo de la respuesta -A-A donde me llevas?-

Escuche lo que seria una risita traviesa de parte de la peli morada cosa que me hizo estremecer -A la azotea, creo que es un buen lugar para hablar las cosas un poco mas en paz, no lo crees?-

-R-Rin no estaba de acuerdo... No... no puedes hacer esto- esto lo dije mientras llegabamos a la ultima puerta en lo mas alto, esta me hizo abrirla para darme cuenta de que llovia con intensidad, intente no caminar pero un leve toque con el cañon de la escopeta me hizo descartar esta idea

Nos adentramos a la fria lluvia, esta nos empezaba a empapar de lleno a la chica y a mi, la azotea era completamente plana, no habia nada sobre esta mas que el barandal de las orillas, pero era sumamente espaciosa

-Volteate- ordeno haciendome mirarla de frente a un metro de distancia de ella -Rin me dijo que no puedo hacer esto?- pregunto con un tono algo divertido-Rin es una niña, no sabe nada de como funciona la vida, no sabe de su verdadera naturaleza, ustedes son unas traicioneras que nos volverian apuñalar una y otra vez con tal de salvas su trasero-

-Nosotras de verdad lo sentimos!- le grite de inmediato -Lamentamos lo que les hicimos! no tenemos forma de compensarlas por el dolor que les hicimos pasar pero por favor comprende que estabamos asustadas!-

-NO LO COMPRENDO!- me grito sumamente molesta la peli morada -Creen que yo dejaria atras a mis amigas por estar asustada?! no sean hipocritas! QUE MIERDA ESPERAN?! QUE LAS RECIBAMOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS?! No soy Rin, Ella es una buena persona, una buena niña -Sostuvo con mas fuerza su arma apuntandome -Pero... conmigo es otra historia-

Su mirada reflejo unas repentinas ansias de jalar el gatillo cosa que me hizo asustarme aun mas -Nozomi! tu no eres asi, eres mejor que nosotras, no hagas esto porfavor-

-Mejor que ustedes?- Se rio estrepitosamente -Soy peor, soy la peor de todas, solo que nadie se ha dado el tiempo de notarlo, yo sacrificaria lo que sea para poner asalvo a mis amigas, incluso mi propia vida, pero tampoco temo a ensuciarme las manos para acabar con los que nos intentaron dañar. Creiste que cumpliria mi palabra de dejarlas vivir?-

-Nozomi...- mi ser estaba al borde del colapso por el miedo

Terror, era la unica emocion que pasaba por mi cuerpo... esta se habia apoderado de todo mi ser haciendo que de verdad llegara a tomar como una opcion el pelear, la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales, si ella hablaba enserio entonces me dispararia, pero quien sabe? tal vez seguiria con mis amigas

-Eli y Nico-chan- murmure con enojo que emanaba de un solo pensamiento -Las dejaras en paz?-

la peli morada solo se vio mas divertida de mi pregunta cosa que hizo que mi ser tuviera desesperanza, esta chica, de verdad era la persona que habia conocido hace unos meses?

"Makicchi y Nicocchi son Gays"

"Makicchi, ayudame con la comida, si?"

Que carajos le habia pasado a esa chica? no reconocia a la Nozomi que tenia frente a mis ojos, ella no era Nozomi... por lo menos no la que yo habia conocido, habia perdido sus cabales y lo habia hecho enserio. no me molestaba morir, siempre y cuando no fuera convirtiendome en una de esas cosas, pero temia por mis amigas

Como si un dios me hubiera llegado a escuchar escuche como la puerta de la azotea se abria de nueva cuenta, haciendo que Nozomi solo mirara de reojo a sus espaldas -Tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de asesinarlas, tal vez no ahora, pero juro que lo hare...- esta bajo su arma resignada -Pero por lo pronto...- se hizo a una lado dejandome ver cuatro siluetas, que se adentraban entre la lluvia -Gracias por salvar a Umi-chan, al menos mereces una leve compensacion-

Las siluetas poco a poco se fueron acercando haciendo que la poca luz que habia me permitiera visualizarlas por completo, entre ellas estaban 3 chicas y un varon.

-Maki!- una de estas siluetas grito mi nombre con un sentimiento de alivio que pude notar en su voz, esta se acerco rapidamente a mi, tan rapido que para cuando lo habia notado esta ya no era una silueta si no que era una conocida... una chica de pelo negro, este atado en dos coletas, sus ojos carmin que eran tan hermosos

-Nico!- Respondi el llamado con el mismo sentimiento mientras que rapidamente me acerque a la chica con la unica intencion de abrazarla, y asi lo hice

Apenas la chica estuvo a mi alcance la abrace con toda la fuerza que pude pues mi ser sentia el peligro de que esta se alejara de nuevo, su cuerpo era calido incluso bajo la fria y cruel lluvia, sus rasgos eran mas que hermosos, pero estos opacados por un temor que al parecer por fin podia liberar

-Maki... crei que ellas te habian...- esta se atraganto con sus ultimas palabras para luego mirarme directamente -Se negaron a decirnos que te habian hecho... Crei lo peor...-

Ante la declaracion de la pelinegra no pude evitar sentir algo de molestia contra nuestras captoras, no se como pensar o reaccionar, no se que es lo que siento... Como puedes lidiar con el odio y la culpa combinadas, nosotras ocasionamos esa culpa pero a la vez ellas hacian que nuestro odio naciera

Las lastimamos... pero aun despues de eso... me doy el lujo de molestarme, no se si tengo el mas minimo derecho a hacerlo, nos lo merecemos pero no puedo evitar el sentir un intenso odio por ellas, aunque este se funda con el sentimiento de amistad y un gran conjunto de arrepentimientos

Mire a la peli negra con la intension de brindarle seguridad que ni yo misma poseia -E-Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de trabajo forzado, pero nada que me pudiera lastimar- no pude evitar mirar de reojo a la peli morada que me veia ferozmente, ella no bromeaba sobre lo de matarme, ella no bromeaba sobre todo lo que dijo... ella vendria por nosotras, una a una... una por una se encargaria de acabarnos y por sus ojos... ella ya no tiene en cuenta las opiniones de Lily White, ella... por fin perdio la paciencia -Nico... escuchame atentamente- me acerque a ella abrazandola de nueva cuenta pero susurre en el oido de la chica mientras vigilaba que nadie sospechara de esto -Nozomi esta apunto de matarnos a las tres... Si todo va como creo que ira, yo ire a la habitacion de Umi para seguirla cuidando, pero en cuanto esto acabe estaremos en problemas... Eli y tu deben de buscar una manera de escapar.-

La peli negra se vio sorprendida por esto que habia dicho pero no se separo del abrazo por lo que no llamo la atencion de nadie -De que rayos hablas Maki?!- esta susurro alterada -Si hacemos algo como eso solo empeoraremos las cosas con Lily White... tienes alguna maldita idea de cuanto Eli deseaba encontrarlas? No sacrificaremos su felicidad de nuevo-

-Creo que no me entiendes Nico... No estamos complaciendo la felicidad de nadie, si pudieramos arreglar las cosas con ellas seria algo un poco diferente... Pero Nozomi... Ya perdio la cabeza y estoy segura que no respondera ante la autoridad de nadie, incluso tenemos que sacar a Printemps de aqui, ellas corren el mismo peligro que nosotras aqui-

-Printemps esta aqui?!- pregunto sorprendida a lo que yo prosegui a explicar todo lo que habia pasado en los ultimos dias, mientras lo hacia no podia evitar mirar repetidamente a todos lados de la azotea, Eli estaba de pie como un cuerpo sin vida, pareciera que no habia comido, ni dormido en dias, para lo unico que movia un musculo de su cuerpo era para mirar a la peli morada que solo la ignoraba de manera olimpica, detras de estas estaban Rin y Sora los cuales habian traido aqui a mis compañeras como una rencompensa por haber salvado a Umi de una muerte casi segura a manos de una enfermedad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve que volver a usar mi inteligencia con el proposito de buscar una forma de escapar de ellas, no las queria lastimar, pero Nozomi era volatil, Rin inestable y Umi no estaba en condiciones de opinar aunque cuando estaba despierta solia tener ataque de ira contra las personas que la agredian a ella o a su equipo, Lily white de haber sido la mejor sub unidad mas equilibrada paso a ser la peor de todas, incluso Printemps por si solo era mejor que esas tres.

Buscaba cada centimetro una debilidad, algo que pudieramos usar en contra de las chicas, algo que nos permitiera cambiar el juego, algo que enserio nos salvara la vida, el pantalon de Rin tenia dos cuchillas, pero estas posicionadas estrategicamente en su pierna por lo que tomarlo para amenazar a la chica con este no seria una opcion pues su habilidad de combate descartaba cualquier escenario posible, sus armas estaban en su cintura con el seguro de la funda por lo que tomarlas de golpe era imposible, Sora... este era mas descuidado pues este guardaba su arma en la parte trasera de su pantalon sin ninguna funda de por medio, pero este era peligroso, un tipo que era igual de habilidoso o incluso mas que Umi y Eli pero este con una brutalidad que superaba a ambas... no era alguien a quien quisiera hacer enfadar, Nozomi por otro lado, ella era mas descuidada, solo tenia su escopeta la cual colgaba de su hombro, era debil peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, comparandose a printemps respecto a eso. Eso podria ser... eso podria ser lo que necesitamos, Nozomi puede ser nuestro pase de salida de una muerte segura, si logro someter a Nozomi podria ser capaz de chantajear a Rin y Sora para que nos dejaran ir.

Mis pensamientos estaban siendo procesados a una velocidad desmesurada pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el simple hecho de escuchar unas palabras

-Nozomi...-

Levante mi mirada con algo de curiosidad pues esa voz era de nada mas y nada menos que Eli Ayase, la chica que era mi compañera pero que en estos momentos parecia carecer de vida. Al alzar la vista simplemente vi como la rubia por primera vez reflejo una emocion en su rostro desde lo que paso en aquel campamento. esta estaba enfrente de la peli morada con un gesto algo indescifrable.

-Que quieres?- pregunto fastidiada la peli morada

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo firmemente -Es todo-

-Hablar de que?- la miro con cierta burla -Hablar de que mi querida Ayase?- su tono era burlesco y era como veneno que Eli recibia sin la mas minima queja

-De nosotras Nozomi, No me importa en lo mas minimo los problemas de nuestros grupos, no me importa si quieres dispararle a mis amigas, a tus amigas o a cualquier cosa que se mueva, quiero que hablemos como malditas personas, con palabras sin necesidad de una arma de por medio- Eli fue directa haciendo que Nozomi se viera un poco sorprendida

-Aja...- miro su arma para luego mirar a la chica -Eso de personas no le queda bien decirlo a alguien tan inhumana como tu, ademas, no entiendo tu punto, quieres que hablemos sin armas? podemos hacerlo, pero considerando que puedo recibir una apuñalada por la espalda, preferiria mantener mi escopeta en alto jeje- sonrio maliciosamente

-No te apuñalaria nunca- Eli la miro con coraje -Me ofende que creas eso de mi, tu y yo somos iguales, despreciadas por nuestras familias, dejadas a nuestra propia suerte desde que eramos pequeñas, tu eras una chica que nunca encajo para nada en ningun lugar a donde iba-

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo con desprecio Nozomi pues al parecer Eli habia tocado una fibra sensible en su ser

-Cuantas escuelas dijiste que dejaste en tu infancia?!- Siguio apesar de la advertencia -Te dejaron literalmente viviendo sola desde que eras una niña, enserio crees que lo hicieron por que querian que fueras feliz?! Tus padres se querian deshacer de ti! tus padres te amaban pero no te soportaban! creian que lo mejor era que te criaras tu sola, creian que no necesitabas amor.- Eli se veia tan molesta pero a la vez tan triste -Mis padres me enviaron a Japon para deshacerse de mi, siempre intente llamar la atencion de todas las personas a mi alrededor, queria atencion, queria que a alguien le importara, mis padres creyeron que eso era mejor para mi, me amaban, pero aun asi... aun asi ellos me abandonaron! dejaron que su hija a la que ellos tenian que cuidar se criara sola, siempre estuvo sola!... Pero... entonces, una luz aparecio al final del tunel...

-Eli...- Fue lo unico que pude murmurar al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga

-Esa luz eras tu Nozomi- La rubia sonrio mientras que algunas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, o tal vez era la lluvia que se hacia pasar por estas -Tu fuiste la unica a la que llame amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, no por que no quisiera a Nico o Maki... pero tu fuiste alguien especial, alguien a la que en verdad le importaba, por eso te lo imploro, dejame hablar contigo por solo un minuto... no como la chica que te dio la espalda, si no como la chica que esta dispuesta a estar su vida por ti...-

-Tu vida... y dime... por que harias tal cosa?- pregunto con un tono tan seco que inclusive me dio escalofrios, su mirada por fin se vio opacada, ya no era esa mirada misteriosa, si no mas bien una completamente neutral, una que carecia de sentimiento

-Por que...- Eli la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro pero a la vez con un llanto que queria dejar salir -Por que yo te amo Nozomi, Puede que mi forma de decirlo sea la mas estupida en el mundo, pero me di cuenta que te amo Nozomi, no podia dejar de pensar en ti en ningun momento aun cuando estabamos juntas, fuiste la unica que me tendio la mano, y fuist...-

-ELI!- gritamos Nico y yo completamente alertadas al ver como la rubia habia sido interrumpida abruptamente

-Y UNA MIERDA!- Eli estaba de rodillas en el suelo esta abrazando su estomago, esta tenia un gesto adolorido mientras que esta se encogia en el suelo, Nozomi la habia golpeado en el estomago con la empuñadura de su escopeta, pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente alarmante ahora las cosas estaban peor, mientras la rubia estaba en el suelo, la pelimorada le apuntaba de pie. -Quien mierda... QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASI?! ERES PORQUERIA, ERES BASURA!- su mirada por fin habia perdido todo rastro de cordura, sus palabras eran acompañadas por el golpetear de la lluvia contra el concreto -Sabes que es divertido?! yo me enamore de ti Elicchi, pero nooo... tenian que hecharlo todo a perder, tenian que traicionarnos y todavia darse el lujo de volver a darnos la cara- el sonido del como Nozomi cargaba el arma acompaño sus palabras -Si estan vivas es por capricho nuestro... pero ese capricho se acabo!-

En ese momento intente correr, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta tanto Nico como yo lo haciamos desde hace unos segundos, ambas en direccion a Nozomi con la intencion de evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez... pero el sonido del disparo fue mas veloz que nosotras, el sonido seco que se perdio con el de la lluvia... pero que a la vez fue tan notorio

-NO!- vi una peli naranja sostenia el cañon de la escopeta hacia arriba, osea lejos de Eli -No las mataremos!-

Rin... habia desviado el disparo de su compañera, esto sin duda alguna me sorprendio, pero aun mas sorprendida me dejo la mirada de Nozomi que no vacilo ni un momento con su íra

-Quitate... de en medio Rin- dijo en un tono tan seco que por un momento pense que todo el enojo que tenia era hacia la que considera su propia hermana

-No... nosotras no matamos si no es necesario, recuerda eso Nozomi, somos mejor que la gente que disfruta del matar, nosotras hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir, aun mantenemos nuestra humanidad a flote... debemos de hacer que permanezca asi- las palabras de la peli naranja aunque fueron duras tambien reflejaban suavidad -Por favor Nozomi... Si aun me consideras tu hermana... no hagas esto-

Para mi sorpresa las palabras de Rin parecieron dar resultado, La peli morada con resignacion bajo poco a poco el arma, sus movimientos eran como los de un robot, duros e inflexibles, pero no fue hasta que lo bajo por completo que la peli naranja sonrio de manera calida -Ahora que les parece si vamos a dejar a las chicas a su habitacion, nos damos una ducha por que estamos completamente empapadas por la lluvia y luego vamos a comer?- la chica hablo de manera animada mientras se veia mas aliviada

Nozomi sonrio algo mas calmada -Esta bien Rin-chan...Por que no vas y atas a Nicocchi para llevarla a su habitacion?-

-Je, es una buena idea- la chica se volteo en direccion a nosotras, esta con una leve sonrisa que decia "Lo logre Nya"... pero dios santo

-RIN ATRAS!- grite lo mas rapido que pude intentando advertirle a la chica pero para cuando esta ni siquiera logro reaccionar pues solo vi como la chica cayo inerte al suelo con los ojos fuera de este mundo

-RIN!- el chico castaño de inmediato acudio a la ayuda de la peli naranja que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, este puso su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza la chica, su sorpresa fue que en cuanto toco este lugar su mano se vio manchada por un liquido rojizo, no creo que deba decir que el chico entro en colera, en una colera tremenda. -NOZOMI! QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!

-Por que te considero una hermana... hare esto, Soracchi... ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir meterte... te disparare si lo haces- la peli morada mantenia su arma en lo alto, esta habia golpeado por la espalda a Rin... a su compañera... a su hermana! -Acabare con ustedes y luego, ire por Hanayo, por Honoka, por Kotori y esas tres intrusas- nos miro con una ira indescriptible -Ni Umi, ni Rin merecen tener que lidiar con ustedes, asi que yo me encargare...- miro a Eli la cual la veia aun arrodillada en el suelo pero esta con unos ojos de incredulidad que no podia creer lo que habia pasado -Empezando por ti-

Senti como mi alma amenazaba con abandonar mi cuerpo, vi como mi amiga rubia estaba apunto de ser asesinada frente a mis ojos, pero yo estaba tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, que lo unico que podria hacer seria... Mire a la peli negra a mi lado la cual estaba completamente aterrada... lo unico que puedo hacer es intentar proteger a Nico-chan.

El lugar era un campo de guerra, parecia que estabamos en el mismo campo de batalla donde la muerte abundaba, la locura era propensa y el arrebatarle la vida a la gente parecia rutina... pero entonces algo paso, como si un dios nos hubiera escuchado desde lo mas alto de todo el lugar.

La puerta de la azotea se abrio dejando ver a una peli gris que venia corriendo como si de su vida se tratara, esta cabe destacar que tenia un gesto de preocupacion el cual cambio a uno de miedo en cuanto vio la escena que se desarrollaba aqui arriba, Rin en el suelo inconsciente, Eli de rodillas y Nozomi apuntandole.

-Kotori! Tu y printemps escapen!- advirtio Nico de primeras como pudo pero la peli gris se quedo paralizada en su lugar

-N-No puedo... No puedo!- esta miro a todos los presentes uno a uno -N-no me importa lo que esten haciendo aqui, pero Nozomi! Sora! tenemos problemas!-

-Ah?- la peli morada se vio molesta por la interrupcion pero sin embargo su atencion fue atraida por esta pues no habia corrido -De que hablas?-

-E-Es Umi!-

No esta de mas decir que la mirada de Nozomi que tenia hace un momento fue remplazada por una de preocupacion al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, al igual que a mi, esta declaracion se gano toda mi atencion

 _-E-Ella... No esta...-_

.s

.s

.s

.s

.s

 **REVIEWS**

 **PileMimo: En realidad es gracioso que lo menciones pues esto que paso con Umi sera la base del KotoUmi, sera algo bastante variado en cuestion a las situaciones de cada una de las parejas.**

 **Rebe13: Gracias por tu revies, es un placer tenerte aqui nwn**

 **Hermmsakurabloom: Nozomi una psicopata? donde? Ja, pues el NozoEli sera la base de el problema entre todos los grupos, ya sea lo que pase despues sea bueno o malo, esto sera por culpa de ambas, Lo del KotoUmi es cierto, por alguna razon siempre son ellas las que terminan llorando por alguna razon que desconozco, y el Rinpana pues ya te lo explique hace un buen rato**

 **Kazami Akane: Muchas gracias por leer nwn es bueno tener mas lectores**

 **Ary14: Es divertido tu comentario por que todo lo que decias que bueno, esta controlado... se fue a la mierda en este capitulo XD, gracias por leer**

 **Lamento el no haber subido capitulos de ninguno de mis fics, pero por el momento estoy en un tipo de bloqueo mental el cual no puedo superar, tengo ideas de como seguir todos mis fics pero me falta la pasion para escribirlos (Y medio pues ahora mismo estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet y es algo mas complicado el encontrar errores en la gramatica, lo siento), pero descuiden, en una o dos semanas estare de vuelta aunque tal vez les traiga uno que otro fic a lo largo de estas, aunque no me exijan mucho porfavor**

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/ (Tiempo sin leernos eh?)**


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

"No Escapare! "

Las cosas en este momento no eran favorables para nadie... todo se habia puesto de cabeza en el lugar, de una manera que no era normal, me preguntaba que tanto podria empeorar la situacion. Mi mente apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe emocional que habia tenido hace unos cuantos minutos, Mi cuerpo temblaba pero por alguna razon no me sentia inquieta aun sabiendo que todo lo que habia pasado pudo haber acabado con mi vida.

El olor de la sangre era recurrente, los sonidos, las voces en panico, todo era como un eco muy lejano para mi, mi vista parecia engañosa, mis oidos se convencian que no habia nada importante que escuchar o atender. La sangre en el sofa mientras que una chica peli naranja yacia recostada en este, esta estaba completamente fuera de si, su expresion era casi como si estuviera decidiendo no volver a levantarse, la castaña y peli jengibre hacian de todo para parar la herida de su cabeza, por otro lado Nico y Maki estaban sentadas en la sala de estar mientras que A-Rise estaba en este mismo lugar. Todo era tan raro, por mas que veia el panorama me costaba tener algun pensamiento concreto sobre este. Kotori, Sora y Nozomi hablaban desesperadamente, esta ultima se veia a punto de explotar, gritaba pero sus palabras no llegaban a mi entendimiento, Por su lado el castaño tenia un gesto de molestia, señalaba continuamente a la peli naranja como si se lo restregara en la cara, pero la unica que parecia estar en sus cabales era Kotori, Ella intentaba hablar con calma aunque estaba igual de preocupada y alterada.

Mi mente era un caos, era como una tormenta helada, no podia ver nada, pero a la vez me sentia tranquila y relajada. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que he vivido son incontables, cada una es horripilante, el estar rodeada por esas cosas, el estar a solo centimetros de ser mordida e incluso me he topado a la muerte una infinidadd de veces antes de que este infierno comenzara. Siempre decia, que la muerte es igual, no importa si es un disparo a la cabeza o una enfermedad terminal, si estas apunto de morir, el terror siempre sera el mismo, Cuando la muerte esta por sujetarte sentimos un miedo descontrolado, uno que no puedes comparar con nada, el intentar comparar el miedo de distintas situaciones donde estuviste a punto de perder la vida es algo completamente inutil, no eres capaz de decir en cual estuviste mas aterrada por que nuestra mente no esta preparada para comparar un miedo de esa magnitud... eso es lo que pensaba hace apenas unas horas... pero ese pensamiento habia sido derrumbado por el mas reciente acontecimiento que habia vivido, puedo decir con seguridad, que en el momento que estuve de rodillas frente a ella, mientras sentia como la lluvia me abrazaba... fue con creces el momento en el que mas estuve aterrada.

-MALDITA SEA! NO SE QUE MIERDA ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! UMI ESTA AHI AFUERA!-

Esa chica que gritaba tan desesperadamente habia hecho que le temiera a la muerte mas que nunca en mi vida, el verla con el cañon a solo unos pocos centimetros de mi rostro era algo que me aterro, sus ojos tan desquiciados infundieron temor en mi ser y como si no fuera suficiente, sus palabras eran como cuchillas las cuales me empezaron a lastimar incluso antes de que me golpeara. No mentia, Yo la amo, apesar de todo, de que casi nos mata en varias ocasiones, apesar de todo eso, esa chica es preciada para mi, sabia muy dentro de mi que ella era alguien con un sentimiento de soledad, sabia muy bien que era lo que sentia, pero ese mismo sentimiento hacia que su juicio se nublara de una forma que resultaba peligrosa para todas a nuestro alrededor.

Yo senti miedo a morir no exactamente por la misma muerte, si no que mas bien temia el dejar a Nozomi en un estado tan deplorable, temia el no poder arreglar las cosas con ella antes de partir, y el que ella fuera quien sostuviera el arma, hizo que mi ser fuera golpeado de la manera mas fuerte que se le permitia.

-LA QUE DICE MIERDAS ERES TU!- grito completamente alterado el chico -Por tu culpa Rin esta inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza! no tienes ningun puto derecho a opinar nada!-

-No te equivoques Soracchi! eres un invitado y nadamas, cuando yo quiera puedo acabar contigo- esto lo dijo la peli morada que habia puesto su arma sobre su escopeta lista para usarla en cualquier momento

El chico al igual adopto una postura la cual estaba lista para tomar su arma -Me agradas Nozomi, pero quiero verte intentar algo como eso, te asesinaria antes de que fueras capaz de ponerme un dedo encima-

Al ambiente de golpe se puso tenso pero de pronto escuchamos como algo se rompio justo a nuestro lado, esto llamo la atencion incluyendo la mia, cosa que era muy dificil segun yo. Unos fragmentos yacian en el suelo mientras que una chica se veia completamente alterada

-Que les pasa a todas...?- la peli jengibre tenia un gesto tan raro, este era uno de molestia mientras que a la vez era de tristeza, apenas y evitaba romper en llantos pero esta se veia tan firme aun con esa imagen tan humana -Por que...? por que mierda peleamos entre nosotras? Umi-chan esta ahi afuera... y nosotras estamos peleando? Deberiamos apoyarnos, deberiamos sobrevivir juntas, intentar sobrellevar esta realidad... pero lo unico que hacemos es causarnos mas dolor unas a otras...Acaso... no es suficiente el dolor que cada una lleva consigo para darnos cuenta de eso?- Su voz era suave, profunda e incluso seria, parecia no transmitir emocion alguna aunque bien era todo lo contrario

Todas se quedaron sin palabra alguna, el ambiente que creo la chica peli morada solo la miro de una manera completamente indignada

-Es facil para ti decirlo- Nozomi se acerco a paso lento a Honoka aunque ambas tenian una mirada firme aunque con sentimientos muy distintos -Siempre su vida fue facil, siempre protegidas, siendo unas cobardes... que me puede enseñar una chiquilla como tu? eres un año menor que yo pero nuestra mentalidad tiene una distancia de años, decadas. No eres nadie para opinar, es mas, no tienen derecho a decir ni una sola palabra, el simple hecho que me hables como una moralista, quiere decir que nuestras mentalidades son muy diferentes, la mia esta hecha para sobrevivir al igual que Rin y Umi, la tuya simplemente esta hecha para perecer-

Honoka solo la miro con molestia -Tu me hablas de una mentalidad para sobrevivir? Mi mentalidad y convicciones me mataran?- esta solo nego un par de veces con indignacion -Si tengo que morir por lo que pienso y como actuo, que asi sea, pero no quiero pensar como tu si eso significa agredir a una de mis amigas solo para ejecutar tus "Ideales", lastimaste a Rin, estas inmersa en el odio en vez de ver que una de tus hermanas corre un peligro real ahi afuera, ESTAS TAN SUMIDA EN TU MALDITO ODIO QUE PERDISTE DE VISTA QUE TUS HERMANAS SON LO QUE MAS IMPORTA!-

Creo que el simple movimiento de Nozomi que alzo su escopeta al aire fue algo mas que suficiente para poner a todas en alerta, o por lo menos a todas pues Honoka no movio ni un musculo ademas de que no vacilo ni un poco -Cierra el pico...Tu no tienes el derecho de hablar, no sabes que es mejor para ellas, y creeme que ustedes no lo son, si quisiera las podria acabar a todas en este mismo momento, estan desarmadas, tengo un arma y suficiente municion-

-Nosotras no lo somos?- pregunto Honoka con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz -Estoy deacuerdo que ninguna de nosotras es una santa, Bibi? son unas desalmadas, tienden a ver todo del lado racional cosa que las pueden hacer un aliado poco confiable, Kotori, Hanayo y yo? Somos unas cobardes! lo somos, es por eso que nos odias no?- Esta nego con una sonrisa en su rostro que se fundia con tristeza -Tu en este estado eres lo peor para ellas... Date cuenta, Bibi saben que lo mas racional es correr, sin embargo siguen aqui, si hubieramos estado en esta situacion antes lo que paso, probablemente ellas ignorarian a Umi e insistirian que esto era una perdida de tiempo, nosotras? tal vez hubieramos temido ir, hubieramos hecho la cena mientras ustedes iban a hacer todo el trabajo, pero adivina Nozomi-chan, todas cambiamos, cambiamos por que era necesario, por que supimos que no estaba bien, sabiamos que nuestras acciones, costumbres y formas de ser habian fracturado al equipo, nos pudimos haber dañado unas a otras, pero lo gracioso es que todo lo que hicimos fue indirectamente, nunca tuvimos la intencion de lastimarlas, fue un accidente, Bibi creyo en nuestra muerte firmemente pues el tiempo que duramos en llegar sobre paso con creces el establecido, Nosotras casi dejamos morir a Umi por que no nos percatamos de que ella estaba ahi, pero tu... tu estas esperando aqui, centrando tu atencion en nosotras al punto que Umi sigue deambulando ahi afuera sin sentido alguno! golpeaste a Rin! casi matas a Eli! Amenazas a tus propios compañeros! ESTAS FRACTURANDO TU EQUIPO TU SOLA! COMO MIERDA PUEDES JUSTIFICAR TU TRISTEZA CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE NOSOTRAS SOMOS LA CAUSA?! ESTAMOS HACIENDO DE TODO PARA PODER ENTABLAR UNA MALDITA PALABRA CON USTEDES, CAMBIAMOS, HEMOS CAMBIADO DESDE QUE PASO AQUELLO ARREPINTIENDONOS TODAS DE LO QUE PASO ESE DIA , QUEREMOS SU AMISTAD DE VUELTA PERO TU ESTAS DESECHANDO TODO! BIBI LAS QUIERE, PRINTEMPS LAS QUIERE! QUE ESPERAS?! POR QUE NOS ODIAS TANTO?! PERDONASTE A UN MALDITO ASESINO PERO NO A NOSOTRAS! POR QUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS DE FRATERNIDAD A NOSOTRAS HACE QUE TU JUICIO SE NUBLE POR COMPLETO!- Honoka grito tan fuerte que no me extrañaria que a las afueras se hubiera escuchado

Las palabras de Honoka no salian con odio, ni con amabilidad, era un tono tan extraño que era extraño, era como uno que no intentaba ni consolarla ni reprenderla

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis hermanas.- Vaya fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Nozomi, esta salio de una manera tan tenue, tan suave y desgarrada que por un momento me costo creer que la que hablaba era Nozomi, mire a la chica la cual lloraba desesperadamente aunque aun tenia su arma en lo alto -Ustedes... no son lo mejor... no merecen estar a su lado-

-Tu tampoco lo mereces- Las palabras de la chica no iban con la intencion de dañar a la pelimorada pero por desgracia eso fue lo que termino ocurriendo pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos -La prueba de ellos es que estemos aqui en lugar de afuera buscando a Umi-chan-

-Yo...Yo...-

-La prueba de ello es que Rin este inconsciente y tenga una herida que tu provocaste- Sus ataques no se detenian aunque esto a la vez no lo parecian, el tono de Honoka era tan severo, tan comprensivo pero a la vez tan incriminador... intentaba hacerla reconocer sus errores... era capaz de hablar con Nozomi como ninguna lo habia logrado, incluso a un nivel que ni sus propias hermanas habian logrado alcanzar

Entonces por un momento me di cuenta de algo, que aunque este mundo se estuviera pudriendo, que aunque tuvieramos que empuñar armas para defendernos... Ella estaba por encima de eso, la luz que desprendia Honoka era anormal, era como si de un faro que guia a los navegantes se tratara, ella nos atraia. Su humanidad era capaz de consolar el de las demas chicas, era capaz de comunicarse con las personas y a la vez de hacerlas reflexionar... estoy segura que si en otro tiempo hubiera sido, ella seria... Una lider.

-N...no... yo lo hice... por que las amo- Esta por fin paso a llorar desconsoladamente -Yo amo a mis hermanas, yo las quiero a ustedes, yo...yo no se que hacer...- esta bajo su escopeta

-Nosotras sentimos el dolor que les hicimos sentir- Ahora hablo Hanayo que terminaba de vendar la cabeza de Rin. -Lamentamos lo que les hicimos, pero esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas-

-Igual nosotras- Ahora para mi sorpresa hablo Maki la cual aunque era la que menos dejaba salir sus sentimientos en esta ocasion dejo que fluyeran -Dejamos que nuestro miedo nos consumiera y les hiciera daño, enserio jamas hubieramos hecho eso con la intencion de lastimarlas, sacamos conclusiones de manera apresurada y eso casi les cuesta la vida, no tenemos forma de compensar lo que hicimos, pero al menos quiero que sepas que lo sentimos Nozomi.

-Ustedes- Nozomi se termino por desplomar en el suelo mientras lloraba intensamente -N-No tienen verguenza... no la tienen...

-Nunca la he tenido- Hablo Nico con cierto tono egocentrico pero que buscaba brindar algo de seguridad a Nozomi

-Tal vez no la tengamos- hablo Kotori con un tono determinado - pero por eso mismo soy capaz de pedirte esto, dejame ir a buscar a Umi-chan, quiero pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, y tal vez esta sea la unica ocasion donde pueda pagarle una minima parte de lo que ha hecho para protegerme, pero no puedo dejar que la chica que Amo este ahi afuera, me defendio una vez, me defendio muchas veces pero aun siendo cada una de vida o muerte, ninguna significo tanto como la primera vez- Las palabras de Kotori atrajeron la atencion de muchas por la declaracion que hizo hacia la peli azul, pero por mi parte no pude evitar notar su tono y darme cuenta de que ella hablo como si recordara momentos de antes de este infierno, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la peligris conocia a Umi antes de que esto pasara, aunque bien, eso no era de mi incumbencia, pero algo era cierto.

Me puse de pie del sofa respirando lo mas hondo que pude mientras me dirigia a la peli morada en el suelo la cual mantenia su mirada baja aun llorando -Nozomi...- al escuchar mi llamado esta simplemente elevo la mirada pero simplemente para encontrar una bofetada la cual descargue sobre ella con toda mi fuerza -Levantate de una maldita vez! Tu no eres una chica que se queda en el suelo llorando por sus errores, No eres tan patetica.-

-Soy debil, no puedo hacer nada bien... desde que esto empezo e sido el eslabon debil de mi grupo, Rin y Umi siempre van por delante de mi, sin ellas... no puedo hacer nada... ellas son las que me brindan seguridad y a ninguna me puede apoyar...- Su tono estaba quebrado aunque bien a mi solo me hizo despertar cierta molestia, la chica que me habia amenazado de muerte hace unos minutos lloraba diciendo que era debil, que no tenia lo necesario para

-Si fueras debil hace mucho que hubieras muerto Nozomi, entiendo el cariño que tienes, entiendo que en ocasiones sientas que no puedes sobrellevar las cosas sin alguien a tu lado, pero eso es lo mas estupido que puedes decir, no necesitas de nadia, absolutamente de nadie para poder ser fuerte, tu misma eres una de las personas mas fuerte en el planeta desde el momento que te paraste enfrente de nosotras sin titubear ni un momento, eres fuerte desde el momento que propusiste el sobrevivir. Por que eres asi de fuerte es por lo que te llegue a admirar Nozomi, es por razones como esas que me enamore de ti. NO ERES DEBIL MALDITA SEA!- sin preguntarle ni un solo momento simplemente termine por darle la espalda -Ire a buscar a Umi, aun despues de todo lo que ha pasado, me salvo a mi y a mis amigas muchas veces, se lo debo. Quien quiera seguirme que lo haga, y te quiero ver ahi Nozomi, o te juro por mi maldita vida que me llevare a Rin y Umi con nosotras, por que si no eres capaz de de levantarte por una de tus compañeras entonces no eres digna de tenerlas-

Bajo esas palabras la peli morada solo termino por mirar el suelo como si este sostuviera su ser, su mirada flaqueaba y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de una manera desmesurada, senti decepcion de ver a la chica en tal estado, pero simplemente termine por ignorar este hecho y salir en busqueda a las afueras de la mansion acompañada casi por todas las huespedes de dicho lugar pero no sin antes recuperar lo mas importante

-Donde estan las armas?-

s.s

s.s

s.s

El sonido de mis pasos resonando con el pasto, el como el frio hacia que mi rostro se congelara, cada oleada de viento era como un golpe en mi ser, sentia mis extremidades congelarse, mis articulaciones dolian, pero como no hacerlo? era pleno invierno, Japon estaba desierto desde hace ya casi un año, era la epoca mas fria del año y estabamos en el bosque donde las temperaturas bajaban de manera alarmante, ni aunque trajera un abrigo en mi cuerpo este me protegia del todo

Tome la radio de mi cintura y hable -Alguien tiene rastros de Umi?!- todas y cada una de las respuestas que hubo fueron negativas, pero como extra, nos avisaron que no deberiamos estar sin cuidado pues habian algunas de esas cosas vagando por el bosque en busqueda de comida

Que tanto soportaban esas cosas eran un misterio, primero que nada, se supone que la gente muerta no vuelve a la vida, pero desde un inicio esa regla habia sido quebrantada, ahora me decian que este frio no las mataba? que seguia? que sean aprueba de balas?

-Alguien la a visto?- pregunto la voz a mis espaldas de la cual me habia olvidado por un momento

La peli gris parecia exhausta de correr casi 15 minutos con este viento en una noche tan helada, no la culpaba incluso se podian notar delgados copos de nieve cayendo en el lugar. Era increible el como ella me habia podido seguir el paso considerando que incluso yo me sentia agotada.

Con algo de pesadez negue lo cual la desiluciono y sobre todo la alerto aun mas, aunque seria mucho decir que yo estaba al igual muy alterada

Las cosas se tomaron de la siguiente manera, Sora y Hanayo terminaron por quedarse en la mansion intentando cuidar a Rin pues el golpe que le habia proporcionado Nozomi fue desmesurado, cosa que hizo que tuvieramos que tener cuidado con ella. Mas sin embargo todas las demas salieron en nuestra ayuda, incluso a-rise que en un principio lo veiamos improbable estaba ayudando, todas iban formadas en grupos de mas de dos, Maki y Nico, Honoka y Tsubasa, Anju y Erena y por ultimo Kotori y yo. Como si no fuera suficiente preocupacion el simple hecho de que Umi hubiera salido alucinando de la mansion estaba el leve detalle que no estaba desarmada, al parecer la chica habia tomado su katana, aunque por lo que dijo Maki supongo que lo hizo por instinto por que segun sus palabras Umi deberia estar alucinando de todo el medicamento que recibio durante estas ultimas semanas.

-Nos lleva mucha ventaja...- susurre sin intencion de llamar la atencion -Tenemos que caminar mas rapido... el clima hace dificil rastrearla, si no nos apresuramos podria perderse y morir de frio o peor aun, encontrar a una de esas cosas.

Con esa idea en mente segui caminando de una manera que no recordaba ser capaz, mis pasos eran firmes, mis pies se sentian como un par de rocas y mi cuerpo como un cubo de hielo del mas fragil estado.

-AAAAHG!- un chillido resono a mis espaldas, a una velocidad anormal, olvidandome del estado de mi cuerpo reaccione desenfundando mi arma y dandome media vuelta, pero a mediados de esta ultima accion un disparo resono. apenas pude enfocar mi atencion me di cuenta que la peli gris sostenia su arma en lo alto y un cuerpo habia caido inerte a sus pies.

-Solo... solo esta vez... por Umi-chan, hare lo que sea- hablo como si intentara disculparse por haber disparado, sin duda la accion me sorprendio pero eso no detuvo nuestro paso

Seguimos caminando a lo largo de 5 minutos mas, no paramos ni un momento pero al mismo tiempo todo parecia igual, lo que antes era una noche helada habia evolucionado constantemente hasta ser lo que diria una ventisca , ya no eramos capaces de ver a mas de 5 metros frente a nosotras

El clima era despiadado y los constantes ataques de esas cosas eran problematicos, cada momento me daba cuenta de que el peligro era mas y mas grande. A este paso moririamos congeladas

Mire a mis espaldas a la chica de pelo gris que aun caminaba como si pudiera hacerlo por dias, no por su cuerpo el cual ya flaqueba si no mas bien por su mirada que reflejaba una determinacion inmensa la cual tenia muy presente que no se rendiria, por eso mismo me dolia lo que le iba a decir, frunci el ceño y me sumi en mi impotencia

-Kotori...- Hable mientras paraba de caminar -Tenemos que regresar-

Como esperaba esta respondio de inmediato -Eh? de que hablas Eli-chan? ya encontraron a Umi?

Negue con pesadez -No, pero si nos quedamos aqui moriremos por el clima Kotori, tenemos que regresar, antes de que estemos en la vuelta sin retorno- la chica abrio sus ojos con incredulidad -Se que Umi significa mucho para ti, pero si nos quedamos aqui moriremos, se que no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero entiende que debemos de sobrevivir, y esta no sera la forma para hacerlo-

-Pero ella morira si no la encontramos!- La chica me miro con suma molestia -No tienes una maldita idea de lo que estas diciendo, estas dejando que la chica mas importante de todo el mundo muera?! la busque por años! desde que se alejo de mi! siempre he intentado encontrarla cada dia, ahora que lo hice no la pienso dejar ir, si tengo la mas minima oportunidad de encontrarla no me importa seguir hasta que mis pies no puedan mas!-

Iba a alegar pero de pronto paso algo que no esperaba, senti como la peli gris de verme con molestia paso a verme con un gesto de terror, entonces fue cuando esta me empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendome tropezar y por ende caer al suelo, pero vaya fue mi sorpresa cuando apenas iba a media caida, vi una hoja afilada pasar por donde antes estaba posicionado mi cuello.

Cai al suelo violentamente pero apenas paso esto, con una media vuelta me puse de pie para poner una guardia, pero entonces fue cuando vi que era lo que estaba pasando

-M...Mis padres...P-Por que... por que tenian que morir a manos de unas cosas como ustedes- La peli azul que habiamos estado buscando nos veia desde un metro de distancia como minimo, uno diria que era un felicidad el haberla encontrado, pero considerando que me acaba de intentar arrancar la cabeza de un tajo... era algo que no consideraba suerte

-Asi que de esto hablaba Maki... Esta alucinando- hable en un tono sutil intentando no provocar a la chica, pues esta se veia que no debia ser provocada, como prueba estaba la katana que empuñaba, por un momento llegue a dudar si era la misma Katana que siempre llevaba consigo pues esta en lugar de ser de un acero reluciente, estaba cubierta por una capa de color carmin, un liquido se deslizaba por dicha arma haciendo que goteara de la punta, instintivamente toque mi cuello dandome cuenta que estaba intacto, pero probablemente no habia sido la primera cosa que habia intentado cortar por la espalda, pero si la unica que habia sobrevivido, su ropa aunque era ligera para este frio estaba manchada de sangre, su rostro estaba salpicado y su mirada aunque reflejaba malestar, reflejaba odio

-Umi-chan! Somos nosotr...- Vi como al pronunciar estas palabras de por medio la peli azul miro asesinamente a Kotori y acto siguiente se lanzo con ella aun empuñando su espada, lista para dar un golpe certero, pero logre reaccionar a tiempo, con brusquedad patee a Kotori sin medir mi fuerza pero por suerte haciendola caer hacia un lado, por lo que la peli azul fallo el primer golpe

Pero dicha chica paso a dar media vuelta intentando de nuevo llevarse mi cabeza con dicha vuelta, esta accion me hizo retroceder instintivamente considerando que ella tenia un arma y la que yo tenia solo era para uso mortal, al retroceder me di cuenta que de nueva cuenta apunto contra Kotori que estaba en el suelo aun lado suyo. Esta elevo su katana al cielo con la intencion de darle un golpe definitivo

-UMI-CHAN!- grito llena de terror la peli gris, pero aun asi la peli azul no vacilo, que como lo se? por que sostuve su Katana por su espalda y por encima del hombro de la chica antes de que intentara darle un tajo definitivo a la peli gris, al tomarla por el filo no pude evitar los cortes que se hicieron en mi mano, esta sangraba y dolia demasiado, pero comparado con el dolor de una bala, esto no era nada

-Lo lamento Umi!- dije mientras que con todas mis fuerzas con un gran movimiento terminaba por darle un codazo en las costillas, luego cuando esta retrocedio una patada en su pierna derecha, haciendo que esta probablemente se lastimara, pero el problema vino despues cuando la peli azul apesar de los ultimos dos golpes termino por resistirlos y alzo su katana contra mi, intento lanzar una estocada a mi estomago, logre esquivarla apenas, pero esta al ver que apenas el filo roso mi abrigo termino por atraer el la arma hacia ella, pero mientras rosaba con mi piel dejandome una cortada en mi costado derecho.

Ante dicha herida lance al cielo un grito de dolor, me sostuve la herida, pero apenas paso esto la chica no perdio ni un solo segundo por lo que con el mismo movimiento, deslizo el filo de su espada por mi pierna haciendo otro corte en mi cuerpo el cual me ocasiono gran dolor.

-Ustedes... moriran, por lo que hicieron!- grito con desprecio mientras veia como alzaba su katana contra mi con la intencion de darle fin a mi vida, cosa que era posible por no decir segura, mi cuerpo no podia moverse por lasa heridas y considerando la velocidad de la peli azul, solo un milagro podria salvarme

y por suerte mia asi fue

-NO!- vi como los brazos de una chica se colaron por debajo de la peli azul, esta para evitar que lanzara su ataque contra mi -Umi-chan, detente!, es Eli! tu amiga!-

-SUELTAME!- rugio con fuerza mientras con fuerza se libraba de Kotori y la mandaba contra el suelo, pero antes de que la chica volviera su vista contra mi, yo tome la oportunidad que se me brindo, del suelo tome una roca, una un poco mas grande que mi puño, pequeña pero lo suficiente, la tome con todas mis fuerzas y acto siguiente con un solo impulso golpe a la peli azul por detras, claro estuvo que me controle lo suficiente, para no matarla pero tampoco lo suficiente para no dejarle una herida grave, apenas la logre golpear cai por igual al suelo como la peli azul

Mi cuerpo ardia, el frio me lastimaba, las heridas de la Katana eran dolorosas, pero ambas cosas combinadas en un solo punto, era un dolor que no tenia ni la mas minima comparacion, el sentir el frio filtrandose en mis heridas era algo que me hacia retorcerme. Aun asi no pude evitar sonreir, por haber encontrado a la peli azul, una risa algo satisfecha salio de mis labios, apenas y me podia mover por las heridas sumadas con el frio, mi cuerpo me lastimaba.

Mi deuda con Lily white por no asesinarnos la primera vez que nos vimos estaba saldada, habiamos salvado a Umi, a una de las integrantes las cuales estaba en peligro, aunque claro mi cuerpo habia sufrido daños, sin embargo sentia que aun asi era una victoria... Despues de esto tendriamos todo el derecho de irnos de aqui, de escapar, podria partir con Maki y Nico sin miedo de dejar nada atras, pues nuestras deudas estaban saldadas, nuestros grupos por fin se separarian sin rencores en estos... por fin me separaria de Nozomi...

Ese ultimo pensamiento era algo que de solo pasar por mi mente me ocasionaba dolor, pero ella no vino, ella en verdad se habia quedado de brazos cruzados mientras su hermana estaba en peligro, mientras nosotras nos poniamos en peligro

Con algo de felicidad y un poco de ayuda de Kotori termine por ponerme de pie, esta me reclamo un poco si no pude haber sido mas suave con Umi-chan pero creo que mi argumento "Estaba a punto de matarnos" sirvio como defensa para sus reclamos, por lo que despues de esos dialogos, tome la Katana de la peli azul y entre la peli gris y yo terminamos por cargar a dicha chica inconsciente

caminamos con lentitud pero a paso constante pues mis heridas me impedian ir mas rapido, mi cuerpo suplicaba que le dejara descasar pero sabia que eso no era posible, era algo que ni siquiera estaba a discusion, Crei que lo habiamos logrado, que nada se interpondria en mi camino, pero vaya tonteria. Cuando algo sale bien, el mundo se encarga de destruirlo.

Rugidos se escucharon a los alrededores, por culpa de la ventisca no pude diferenciar donde, pero eran mas de tres de eso estaba segura, pero entonces entre la nieve cinco siluetas, todas provinientes de diferentes direcciones nos rodearon, estas al principio parecian caminar al azar, pero al vernos su expresion cambio, me alerte, las bestias estaban cercas de nosotras, y no tenia mi arma, la habia perdido en el combate contra Umi, pero Kotori tampoco la tenia, su municion hacia tiempo que se habia agotado.

Saldare mi cuenta. Fue lo unico que pense mientras desenvainaba la Katana que tenia de la peli azul, me puse en guardia -Kotori, les dare una apertura, toma a Umi y Corre lo mas rapido que puedas-

-Eh? y que pasara contigo?!- pregunto la peli gris alarmada mas por mis palabras que por la presencia de aquellas criaturas

-Estare bien, trae ayuda, yo me encargare, la prioridad es poner a salvo a Umi-

Despues de eso apenas recuerdo lo que paso, forzando mi cuerpo ataque a esas cosas que se lanzaron contra mi como si fueran de verdad animales salvajes, mis heridas me decian que no me moviera, pero mi instinto me decia lo contrario, use la Katana de la capitana de Lily white para defenderme como pude, les corte brazos, piernas e incluso a unos pocos la cabeza, pero aunque en un principio solo eran 5, la multitud atraia multitud y si bien no eran muchos, eran mas de lo que una sola persona podia soportar

Lance tajo tras tajo rebanando lo que se me pusiera enfrente pero no fue hasta que por fin mi cuerpo empezo a ceder que no entre en verdadero peligro, las palabras que le dije a Kotori eran mentiras desde un inicio, sabia que no llegarian a tiempo, sabia que todo se habia ido a la mierda desde el momento que nos vimos rodeadas, que una de nosotras no saldria de aqui con vida, y siendo justas, creo que no era un mal final. siempre fui una desgraciada con todas, nunca intente nada para encajar en este mundo, siempre intentando hacer las cosas a mi manera, creo que fui alguien egoista, solitaria, pero aun siendo asi, el haber hecho cosas algo humanas eran algo que aun antes de este infierno eran nuevas para mi, el comer con todas, conversar de nuestros gustos... por primera vez en Muse, me sentia como si estuviera en una familia

Segui peleando aun con mas fuerza de la que mi cuerpo poseia, era divertido, aun despues de todo lo que habia pasado, queria seguir viviendo, Anhelaba con mi ser vivir en este mundo tan podrido, tal vez no por que este fuera el mundo ideal

"Oye Eli, Maki decidio ayer, te toca elegir que comemos hoy"

"Quieren callarse un momento? estoy intentando leer"

"Nya, Nya! a Nico-chan no le gusta que diga Nya jeje"

"La poesia? para que querrias que te enseñara eso?"

"T-Tengo un poco de arroz Eli-chan, tal vez... quieras comer conmigo?"

"Eli, tengo un poco de chocolate y Kotori-chan dice que no debo comerlo yo solo, quieres un trozo?"

"Jeje, ayuda en la cocina? creo que me puede venir bien alguien que viene de otro pais para probar nuevas recetas"

Cada uno de esos recuerdos fueron tan insignificantes, pero a la vez tan importantes para mi, ellas vivieron en familia siempre, tal vez apreciaban los momentos de la misma manera que yo, pero para alguien que siempre estuvo sola, el tener esos pequeños recuerdos, era una razon para seguir sonriendo, aun mientras este de rodillas, aun mientras no tenga fuerza para levantar esta Katana una vez mas...

"Para algo estan las amigas, no es asi? Elicchi"

Aun asi, sus sonrisas, las de todas y cada una de ustedes... me dan la fuerza para seguir peleando, para levantar mi espada una segunda, tercera, cuarta y las veces que sean necesarias... pero aunque mi alma seguira peleando por siempre...

Tendida en el suelo con una de esas cosas sobre mi, Esta sosteniendo mi cabeza contra el suelo con una sus manos y con la otra sosteniendo mi brazo.

Aun en este momento cuando estoy apunto de ser mordida, aun cuando las lagrimas se deslizan por mi rostro con el miedo a la muerte... aun si todo esta perdido para mi... aun si duro poco tiempo...

"Tambien pienso que eres linda Nozomi" "Elicchi... tonta"

El dolor en mi brazo se hizo presente acompañada con el crujir de la carne

" _Aun si duro poco tiempo... Me alegro de haber formado parte de esta familia... Muse..."_

s.s

s.s

s.s

 _ **Que les digo? No es un fic de vivieron felices por siempre**_

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **REBE13:** En realidad sobre Nozomi ni yo mismo tengo muy en claro que hare con ella, tanto ella como Honoka y Umi seran pilares en esta historia, gracias por leer nwn_

 _ **Sebasam11:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, en lo personal me gustaban esos fics donde te dejan esperando mas, ademas asi es mucho mas facil enganchar a lo lectores, resumen: Es carnada XD_

 _ **Dianaprince24:** LA ACTUALIZACION! YA LLEGO! (probablemente no la hubieras querido despues de lo que paso) Creo que no te habia visto por mis fics, asi que agradezco mucho que me dejes tu review, pero descuida, Nozomi no mato a Eli xD_

 _ **Kazami Akane:** Bien, no actualizo rapido por bloqueos y algunas complicaciones en la escuela, pero siempre estoy atento a los fics, nunca me olvido de ellos, creo que Umi ya quedo resuelto y para mi Nozomi siempre ha sido la mas inestable mentalmente de todo Muse (Incluso en el anime junto a Eli por su pasado), gracias por leer nwn/_

 _ **Ary14:** Me alegra que disfrutes mi manera de escribir, se agradece mucho, por otra parte, creo que lo que dijo Eli en el capitulo pasado era para no dejar pendiente nada, es algo un poco dificil decidir a quien asesinar y en que circunstancias pero como habia dicho, ninguna estaba asalvo, incluso se me paso por la mente que Umi podria ser la victima, pero aun tiene un papel muy importante en el fic al igual que Nozomi y Honoka. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y hasta la proxima nwn/_

 _ **Hasta la proxima amiguitos nwn/**_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

"Ayuda... ALGUIEN AYUDEME PORFAVOR!"

El viento era feroz, el frio asesino y mis pensamientos estaban nublados. No sabia el como, pero mi cuerpo seguia caminando incluso despues de todo lo que habia pasado, me sentia mal, sentia que estaba apunto de desplomarme, tomaba con fuerza mi arma, sin intencion de levantarla de nuevo pues no podia...

Seguia caminando como podia, seguia caminando... pero era todo lo que podia hacer, era una humana, no era ningun tipo de heroina, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, creo que llego a ser la mala de la historia.

Gritaba a todo pulmon casi entre lagrimas, esperaba que alguien me oyera y ayudara, estaba desesperada, estaba destrozada, aun despues de todo lo que habia hecho, me daba el lujo de sentirme mal, de implorar ayuda, la mansion de la cual habiamos salido, su paradero era ahora un misterio para mi, la ventisca era cada vez mas agresiva, mas de lo que podia soportar, pero lo haria, la soportaria para poder ver un mañana junto a ellas.

Camine por minutos o horas, no estoy segura, pero mi cuerpo no lo soportaba del todo, Implore ayuda a los dioses que me dejaran encontrar el camino para volver, si era necesario, incluso al mismo dios que habia desatado este infierno, pero necesitabas llegar a ver a las chicas, necesitaba ayuda.

Los minutos pasaron como decadas mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a ceder de nuevo, no tenia ni idea de en que momento habia nieve en el suelo, pero ahora mis pies eran como un par de rocas, estaban a punto de negarse a dar un paso mas, la radio de llevaba en mi cintura no dejaba de transimitir mensajes de preocupacion "Donde estas?!" "Nos oyes?!" pero no tenia ni el tiempo ni la fuerza para tomarlo y contestar.

Pense que mi persona seria alguien que seria mejor morir, pero no podia resignarme a esa opcion y al parecer los dioses me escucharon por que despues de dar muchas vueltas en circulos y andar a la deriva, termine por ver una luz al final del camino, mis pies dejaron de pesar y mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta que llegue a los pies de la imponente estructura

Abri la puerta trasera con rapidez intentado no caer en proceso. El sonido de la puerta deslizandose alerto a todas las chicas que estaban en la sala de estar, muchas sentadas intentando mantener la calma y otra gran cantidad alteradas, pero todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verme entrar

-Ayudenme... ayudenme por favor...- dije entre jadeos mientras miraba a la chica que traia, que cargaba en mi espalda, tan demacrada, tan golpeada y lastimada -Ayuden a Elicchi... por favor-

Como si se tratara de un rayo, la pelirroja y peli negra acudieron a mi ayuda, la peli negra bajo a la rubia de mi espalda para ponerla en el sofa, las chicas de printemps se apresuraron a ayudarme para evitar que me desplomara.

-Nozomi-chan!- dijo Kotori mientras esta dejaba que me recargara en su hombro -N-No debi haberte dejado ir sola... debi haberte acompañado-

Mire hacia el suelo con mi ser destrozado -No... tu trajiste a Umi... te debo mucho... pero...-

-No...- una voz resono de parte de la pelirroja y la peli negra se veia completamente aterrada a la vez que amenazaba en romper en llantos -No... Eli...- la pelirroja estaba apunto de romper en el llantos -No puede... no puede ser-

Las lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por mi rostro mientras que escuchaba a las otras dos chicas quebradas -Lo lamento...- fue lo unico que pude murmurar -No... no pude llegar a tiempo...- Mire a la rubia la cual respiraba apenas, pero eso no era para nada lo que nos hizo entrar en llanto, si no mas bien otra cosa... su brazo... a casi la altura de su hombro habia una herida, que no habia sido ocasionada por golpes o por rasguños... si no mas bien que era lo que nosotras llamariamos la muerte... La habian mordido

Cada una de las personas en el lugar guardaron silencio apenas vieron la herida, sabiendo lo que esto conllevaria consigo, sabiendo que pasaria despues de esto, la chica estaba viva, pero eso era lo de menos pues esa herida era una sentencia de muerte.

-No... no, no,no- Maki nego rapidamente mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban involuntariamente por su rostro, esta lloraba desesperadamente mientras intentaba no mirar a Eli, por su parte Nico solo miro a su amiga con resignacion y una tristeza indescriptible

La peli negra se puso de pie y sin mirarme hablo -Por que la trajiste?- pregunto con un tono neutral en su voz el cual no pude diferenciar si era odio o tristeza. -Por que trajiste a Eli?

-Yo...- quise excusarme pero no encontre nada para hacerlo -No lo se...-

Nico rio entre dientes -Tu ocasionaste esto, si no hubieras sido una maldita estupida, Umi no habria escapado y Eli no tendria la obligacion de ir a buscarla, pero tuviste que arruinarlo, tuviste que arruinar todo Nozomi. Eli fue la unica persona que alguna vez te amo, sera la unica persona que alguna vez amara. Es una idiota- Las lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por el rostro de la pelinegra -Pero... era nuestra idiota. Quien pensaria que Eli, una chica de corazon tan noble se enamoraria de un ser despreciable como tu, quien diria que ella seria capaz de soportar todo lo que nos hicistes y aun asi dar su vida por una de las tuyas!... MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA!- la chica grito con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, cada ocasion bajando menos su voz mientras el llanto se apoderaba por completo de ella

Las cosas fueron muy tensas para todas despues de habernos calmado pues aunque no lo quisieramos aceptar, lo que venia era inminente, sabiamos lo que pasaria, pero yo aun sabiendo todo eso, entre la nieve, use mi arma para liberar a Eli de esa cosa que mordia su brazo con ferocidad, sabia que todo se habia perdido pero aun asi dispare y busque de todas las maneras posibles traerla de vuelta aunque sabia que no duraria.

Como era de esperarse, hubo gente que vio las cosas de forma neutral "Tenemos a una de esas cosas aqui, tenemos de que deshacernos de ella" estos claro esta que fueron las chicas de A-Rise y Sora. Ninguna les dio la contra pero al mismo tiempo yo me negue, no me queria deshacer de Eli como si no fuera nada, pues para mi era mucho, demasiado para dejarla a su suerte, por lo menos... por lo menos queria estar con ella hasta el final

Con esta idea que explique Bibi me miro con furia y no las culpo despues de todo, esto ha sido mi culpa desde un inicio, pero aceptaron con la misma idea, querian permanecer con Eli hasta que el momento llegara.

.s

.s

.s

.s

La chica empezo a abrir los ojos despues de horas de haber dormido, sus parapados apenas estaban entreabiertos pero esta examino solo con su vista a su alrededor como si buscara algo en especifico, pero no fue hasta que me vio sentada en una silla a su lado que reflejo algo de sorpresa

-Nozomi...?- pregunto con un tono aun cansado cosa a lo que asenti con el alma hecha pedazos pero con una leve sonrisa que apenas y podia darle

-Buenos dias Elicchi- La salude intentando no romper en llantos -D-Dormiste mucho- rei debilmente

Eli parecia no poder procesar lo que pasaba pues aun en la cama termino por recorrer toda la habitacion con la mirada, esta estaba completamente conmocionada como si no creyera la escena que estaba viviendo

-Estoy... viva?- pregunto con un tono dudoso como si no quisiera conocer la respuesta, pero asenti con toda la amabilidad que pude -Como?... yo estaba apunto de...-

-Yo...yo te traje- la interrumpi de manera algo abrupta pues no soportaba el ver como la chica se cuestionaba la realidad, ademas, estaba apunto de romperla de una manera que no creia posible antes -Sali a buscarte un poco despues de que ustedes salieran... y cuando estaba vagando sin rumbo, encontre a Kotori, me dijo que estabas en peligro...despues de escuchar eso lo unico que paso por mi mente fue acudir a ayudarte-

La rubia abrio los ojos con sorpresa, suma sorpresa que no paso por desapercibido de mi. Entonces hizo algo que rompio mi corazon por completo, esta sonrio mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro era indescriptible, tenia tanta felicidad en su rostro que no pude evitar que las lagrimas se empezaran a deslizar por mi rostro, intente reprimirlas pero en lugar de parecer un intento de pararlas, parecia que solo ocasionaba que salieran al exterior. No podia verla a la cara, no podia decirselo, no podia...

Cubri mi rostro con ambas manos intentando por lo menos que Eli no viera el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba.

La rubia no perdio ni un momento pues el que empezara a llorar hizo que se alertara, se levanto de la cama, pero apenas lo hizo su mirada se transformo en una serie de muecas que se iban degradando una tras otra... esta se tomo del brazo por el dolor que le ocasiono el levantarse, pero se sorprendio al ver que tenia una herida en este. Miro con extrañada aquella herida vendada pero al simplemente darse cuenta de lo que era se quedo completamente congelada.

-No pude...- dije entre sollozos mientras que Eli de pie solo me vio con una mueca indescriptible -No llegue a tiempo... Lo intente...-

La chica escucho mis palabras con atencion pero no pudo formular una respuesta, solo una cosa salio de sus labios -Esto... es... una...-

Asenti ya completamente ahogada en llantos pues ya ni una sola palabra podia formular -Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... Cuando llegue a ti... ya era tarde...-

La rusa al parecer no supo muy bien como tomarlo pues simplemente senti como ella se sumio en el silencio de una manera que incluso pareceria que estaria sola en la habitacion. Esperaba un golpe, una reprimenta o algo... Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, menos lo que hizo

La rubia sonrio de una forma amarga, como si intentaras sonreir despues de ver como alguien moria, una sonrisa sin sentimiento, pero aun asi esta me la brindo -Gracias- Dijo intentando sonreir aun -Entiendo que no pudieras salvar Nozomi... Pero te lo agradezco... enserio me siento feliz de saber que no me abandonaste, eres la chica mas fuerte que conozco

-Salvarte...?- susurre con impotencia -Te mordieron y todo por mi culpa...-

La chica rio con una sonora carcajada -De que hablas? Tu no mandaste a que esas cosas me atacaran, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que haya pasado, al contrario, te agradezco por traerme aqui, aun sabiendo que me habian mordido y que... que no habia nada que hacer para salvarme- Se atraganto con estas ultimas palabras -Todas las demas estan bien?- pregunto con un gesto preocupado.

Por un momento dude si hablar o no, pero el no hacerlo seria negarle el por que se habia sacrificado -Ellas... Todas estan bien, Umi esta a salvo gracias a ti...- cada palabra era como una cuchilla en mi corazon, habiamos actuado como opuestos, yo puse a todas en peligro mientras que ella intento mantenerlas a salvo, yo casi mato a una de mis hermanas por mi arrogancia mientras que ella dio todo de si para salvarla, Fui una estupida, mientras que ella fue un ejemplo de humanidad.

-Menos mal- dijo con un tono neutral que ocultaba un ser humano completamente quebrado -...Nozomi, yo, enserio lamento habert...-

-Callate por favor- susurre mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos -Callate, no debes de disculparte, no debes de hacerlo, yo no soportaria vivir si lo haces... Tu vida se fue al carajo por mi arrogancia, te mordieron por mi culpa y aun asi... aun asi puedes sonreir... Como rayos no puedes estar molesta?-

En un suave movimiento pero a la vez veloz, la chica tomo mi barbilla y de una manera dominante termino por estampar sus labios contra los mios de una manera que me sorprendio, el movimiento de sus labios era constante y esta con una mano detras de mi cabeza, evitaba que me separara del contacto. Durando solo unos segundos ese beso, termino por separarse de mi con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual a diferencia de todo gesto anterior, este tenia un verdadero sentimiento

-No estoy molesta Nozomi, Te amo- confeso con una leve risa de por medio -Jamas te podria odiar, ademas, lo dije antes, seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti- Miro su herida de reojo -Creo que esto es un costo muy bajo a cambio de que pudieras retomar tu camino-

-Elicchi...- mi gesto fue indescriptible, todo mi cuerpo se tenso de una manera que no habia sentido antes, llore con intensidad pero sin separar mi mirada de la suya

-Solo quiero pedirte dos cosas- Hablo con una sonrisa resignada que por fin transimitia tristeza -Cuando llegue el momento en el que deje de ser yo misma, En el momento que mi alma haya sido borrada de mi cuerpo... quiero que por favor acaben conmigo, quiero que lo hagan, no me importa quien lo haga... pero por favor- un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos -No me dejen lastimar a nadie...- esta sonrio con una algo de tristeza -T-tambien quiero pedirte algo mas... p-podrias estar junto a mi en estos dias?... no quiero estar sola...?

Ante la peticion de la chica no pude hacer otra cosa mas que asentir de una manera tan pesada que por un momento senti que aquel movimiento fue eterno -Yo... yo lo hare- conteste a la primera peticion de la chica -Tambien me mantendre a tu lado hasta que llegue el momento...-

La rusa termino por sonreir levemente ante mi afirmacion para luego pasar a tener un gesto de desinteres -A todo esto... tengo algo de hambre, el pelear con esas cosas me abrio un poco el apetito, podrias traerme algo de comida?- pregunto a lo que yo asenti sin poner pero alguno

Me puse de pie y hable solo un momento con Eli con un solo tema, "Cuando venga... tocare dos veces... si respondes, sabre que aun eres tu", despues de haber dejado en claro ese punto termine por salir de la habitacion, pero independientemente de lo que me habia pedido la chica, termine por quedarme de pie frente a la puerta sin mover un solo musculo y como habia esperado, los sollozos se hicieron presentes adentro de la habitacion donde estaba la rubia haciendo que mi alma se quedara hecha pedazos, Eli era una chica fuerte, pero seguia siendo humana, por lo que el deseo de vivir estaba mas que presente, y el darle una situacion donde su muerte era segura, era algo que la habia destrozado de una forma bien justificada, la chica que me amaba estaba apunto de morir, pero yo que pude hacer? No pude hacer absolutamente nada mas que decirle que estaria con ella hasta el final.

Las mutaciones que sufrian los cuerpos cuando eran mordidos, eran muy diversos por no decir mas, en ocasiones mutaban en minutos y en otras ocasiones duraban 15 dias como mucho, pero el punto es que jamas podriamos saber en que momento ocurriria... solo sabiamos que tarde o temprano... llegaria el momento

.s

.s

.s

.s

El frio golpeaba mi rostro de una manera violenta mientras que simplemente mantenia mi vista en el cielo, mi mirada estaba tan vacia que por un momento parecia no tener alma, el frio se filtraba aun entre mi abrigo pero ni asi yo era capaz de moverme... no queria hacerlo

Estaba de pie en la azotea de la mansion, Este lugar desolado y silencioso el cual era mi unico compañero desde que todo esto paso, este lugar era mi refugio a la vez que era mi prision, aqui es donde arruine todo lo que paso ese dia.

El sonido metalico de la puerta se hizo presente a mis espaldas de una manera algo inesperada pero ni siquiera asi termine por moverme, no tenia idea de quien era la persona que habia subido a este lugar, pero no me lo cuestione tampoco

Senti como un par de pasos se acercaban lentamente, tan lentamente que hacia que hasta el tiempo pareciera largo aunque no era asi. Los pasos siguieron resonando una y otra vez hasta que por fin se detuvieron a mi lado.

-Lo lamento- hable con un tono que aunque tenia tristeza y arrepentimiento de por medio... mi voz parecia estar vacia

-Supimos lo que paso- Hablo la chica mientras ponia su mano en mi hombro en un intento de hacerme sentir apoyada -Lo sentimos...-

-Yo...yo... merezco morir- susurre sin ser capaz de llorar pues no podia derramar ni una sola lagrima mas -Tuve la culpa de que ella fuera ahi... no tengo el derecho ni de respirar-

-En ese caso- hablo una segunda voz la cual parecia ser mas dura que la anterior -Yo soy peor que tu, yo ocasione todo esto desde un inicio, si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa no hubiera pasado nada, asi que si quieres culpar a alguien, culpame a mi-

Ante el comentario no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla con algo de rabia en mi mirada. al voltear pude ver a esas dos siluetas, una pequeña de pelo anaranjado la cual vestia una chamarra del mismo color de su pelo pero con un tono un tanto mas oscuro, esta tenia un venda a la altura de su frente por el golpe que antes le habia propiciado con mi arma. La otra figura era una peli azul la cual aunque parecia tener un aspecto algo fragil tenia un semblante duro, vestia un abrigo al igual que yo y su mirada era penetrante, la chica aun mostraba signos de malestar pues su piel era un poco mas palida de lo usual y parecia estar debil de su cuerpo.

Mis hermanas, a las que incluso en mi egoismo, termine por herir.

-Tu... tu no tienes la culpa Umi-chan, Yo deje que todo esto ocurriera, no tienes la culpa de haber enfermado, fue mi culpa el no haber puesto mas atencion en lo que pasaba, no me di cuenta desde un inicio que estabas mal, no me di cuenta de nada, sufriste y aun asi yo sonreia viendo sufrir a la chicas de Bibi y printemps...No vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa cuando no lo es!- Mire a la segunda chica la cual a diferencia de su usual mirada de animo, ahora parecia ser mas una de lastima, la cual me compadecia -Rin... tambien... disculpame, yo...yo... no queria hacerte daño y sin embargo lo hice, te lastime sin dudarlo un solo segundo, te obligue a odiar a unas chicas que de verdad no odias, te trate mal por defenderlas e incluso por ser la mas humana de las tres...No tengo... No deberia de estar de pie frente a ustedes...Deberia de morir por todo lo que he hecho

-Deberias de- Hablo duramente para mi sorpresa la peli naranja la cual me veia aun con lastima -Todos deberiamos de hacerlo- sonrio mientras las lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar por su rostro

-De que habl...-

-Nozomi...- Hablo Umi con un tono que al igual parecia estar apunto de quebrarse -Hemos ocasionado muertes y dolor en donde pisamos, al momento que hacemos algo para mantenernos con vida... sacrificamos gente, las dañamos. Un ser humano era aquel que ayudaba a los demas, eramos solidarios, siempre apoyandonos y extendiendo la mano. En la sociedad se decia que aquellos que no eran humanos a veces no tenian el derecho de vivir, criminales, dictadores... Eran ejemplos bastantes basicos de esto... pero cuando este infierno cayo sobre nosotras...no... sobre el mundo, todas dejamos de ser humanas, no tenemos el derecho de vivir, si lastimas a otros, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo- Las lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar al igual que Rin -Todas deberiamos de morir por lo que hemos hecho y hemos ocasionado... Pero, nos tienes a las dos, a Rin y a mi. Eli hizo lo que hizo para salvarme, aunque mas bien lo hizo por ti, por que ella apesar de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que crees que le hiciste. Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar Nozomi, Cambia lo que puedas... pero todo lo que has hecho hasta aqui... no sera borrado nunca, llevaras ese peso en tu espalda el resto de tu vida... Pero eso no significa que debas morir.

-Vive por nosotras- Hablo Rin con un tono algo quebrado -Vive como nuestra hermana, pero si eso no es suficiente para ti... vive pensando que Eli-chan asi lo queria-

Aunque lo creia imposible termine por llorar... llore con mi alma, llore mientras mis hermanas me consolaban abrazandome sintiendo mi pesar tal vez no en su totalidad pero si en cierta forma. Entonces me di cuenta que lo que decian era cierto, me habia perdido, habia perdido mi camino, mi vista se vio retorcida por mi rencor, pero... aun despues de todo, yo podria seguir viviendo, podria seguirlo haciendo por la chica que Amaba. Por que ella asi lo queria. Pero antes de todo, tendria que verla irse, tendria que acompañarla hasta que lo que seria su final...

Los dias empezaron a pasar de una manera monstruosamente rapidas, pero aunque no eran rapidos a la vez eran calidos, Mañana, tarde y noche estaba encerrada en esa habitacion con la rubia. Siempre hablando de las cosas mas alejadas a la realidad posibles como el que hubieras deseado hacer en ese pais, o como que te gustaria haber hecho de grande.

Nuestras platicas solo se veian interrumpidas por la hora de dormir la cual aunque no lo dijera ninguna de las dos, terminaba por ser algo tortuoso pues cabia la posibilidad de ser la ultima vez que nos vieramos, nuestras miradas se interceptaban cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta siempre como si fueran la ultima vez que nos veriamos.

Habian pasado por lo menos 8 dias desde que la rubia habia sido mordida, ella solo me miraba con algo de pesadez en ocasiones y a veces con nostalgia. Recibia la visita de todas las chicas las cuales intentaban ser de el ambiente algo por lo menos un poco mas agradable, ya fuera con bromas o algunos anecdotas divertidas. Eli era fuerte, la persona mas fuerte que alguna vez hubiera conocido en mi vida, y para mi desgracia

-Te amo, Nozomi...-

-Yo...yo tambien te amo Elicchi-

Era la persona que amaba. Nuestra relacion evoluciono de solo amigas a amantes en esa habitacion, el cambio fue sumamente radical, pero ambas lo terminamos por disfrutar, todo el tiempo que fue posible la mantuve a mi lado, la bese tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitio y llore, arrepintiendome de que esto pronto acabaria

Amaba a esa chica de todas las formas posibles, era tan identica a mi que incluso era irreal que existiera, era como si dios la hubiera hecho especialmente para que estuviera a mi lado, tal vez ese mismo dios que hizo este infierno, era el mismo que pensaba arrebatarmela. Su cabello color dorado, sus ojos azules como el mar, amaba todo de ella, su actitud... pero mas que nada, la amaba por ser quien era, Conquisto mi corazon casi desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, nos hicimos amigas, su parentesco conmigo me dejo encantada, sus palabras y acciones me dejaron fascinada y su sonrisa simplemente me enamoro

Cada vez que lloraba frente a ella, solo me decia "todo estara bien" aunque ambas sabiamos que no era asi, cada vez que llamaba a su puerta al amanecer de un nuevo dia solo temia que no fuera a contestar "Elicchi... estas ahi?" preguntaba siempre y siempre obtenia respuesta afirmativa de parte de la chica

Pero no todo duraria para siempre.Ese dia no fui capaz de dormir, me levante incluso antes de que amaneciera, tome mi ropa y mi arma de mi habitacion y acto siguiente me dirigi directamente hacia la habitacion en la que habia pasado los ultimos dias, el miedo me dominaba y corria por mis venas de una manera que hacia que mi ser amenazara con desmoronarse. Intentaba no llorar aunque esto apenas y era posible... No podia creer que esto pasara, maldecia mas este dia que el mismo inicio de este infierno.

Me puse de pie frente a la puerta con el cuerpo completamente tenso, mientras solo un dato pasaba por mi mente

"15 dias..." Era el limite de tiempo... incluso cuando le epidemia apenas ganaba poder ese dato nunca cambio, los primeros dias en las noticias cuando aun habia electricidad... nos alertaron de eso, nadie que hubiera sido mordido soportaba mas de 15 dias, incluso se habia probado con niños, hombres, mujeres o incluso ancianos los cuales estaban infectados, pero todos tenian el mismo limite de tiempo sin excepcion alguna. En algun momento los sobrevivientes pensamos que este dato podria estar en constante cambio, Pero no era asi; Siempre que alguien hablaba de un infectado, el tiempo que duraban en mutar no sobrepasaba el numero 15... entienden mi miedo? entienden el por que no queria que este dia llegara?

Por que en este momento... Los 15 dias se habian agotado... por que en este momento el numero 16 era el que predominaba... por lo que este habia sido el fin.

Llore mientras tomaba con fuerza mi arma, pero no sin antes rezar a dios, rezar por que pasara lo que pasara, cuidaras de mi amada, aun cuando yo ocasione esto, ella era una persona noble la cual merecia estar protegida.

Asi que con descision y con una mirada determinada hundida en lagrimas, segui los mismos pasos que seguia dia a dia... en busca de una respuesta la cual no llegaria

"Elicchi...Estas ahi?"

.s

.s

.s

.s

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ely Kutaki: Agradezco que leas mis fics, y no me extraña, este es el que mas le termina por gustar a la gente por alguna razon que desconozco, Mi escritura no es la mejor en momentos de ortogratia o caligrafia, pero siempre intento traerles un capitulo entretenido y decente (legible). Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia nwn.**

 **Ryomura: Honoka para mi, sera la que dirige en su mayoria a las demas en general, por que es alguien muy persuasiva en mi opinion y como ya pudiste leer en este capitulo... No, la escopeta de Nozomi no ocasiono ese dolor, si no que mas bien Eli si fue mordida**

 **Love Live: Me alegra que puedas disfrutar de la historia aun con las fallas en mi redaccion Jajaja, Si, El que Nozomi recapacitara era algo indispensable en este momento, no puedo lidiar con un personaje en depresion sin sentirme mal XD, pero de que Eli viva... bueno ese es otro tema, Hasta la proxima nwn/**

 **Rebe13: Me alegra que lo disfrutes, siempre es bueno tenerte por aqui como un fiel seguidora nwn/** **Sebasam11: Yo si tuve palabras para escribirlo XD, gracias por leer nwn/**

 **dianaprince24: En realidad aunque suene cruel mi objetivo en bastantes ocasiones es hacer que odien a los personajes de Love Live, ya lo intente con Honoka y los niños, Con Hanayo y su egoismo, con Maki y Nico con su menosprecio y ahora le tocaba a Nozomi aunque creo que se me fue un poco la mano XD. Como ya leiste, el dolor si fue gracias a una mordida la cual no esta de mas decir que ocasiono. Gracias por leer nwn/**

 **Itsukami: Lo siento, mi waifu es Rin, asi que en lo personal no me duele mucho matar otros personajes de LL XD, Pues... aunque sea no murio en el capitulo pasado, espero te haya gustado nwn/**

 **Krishellsolis: Lo siento jaja, en realidad con eso en mente escribi este capítulo asi, el hacer a una Nozomi la cual no fue por Eli seria muy doloroso para el grupo, creo que por eso mismo intente arreglar las cosas entre esas dos, intente que terminaran por tener un momento feliz fuera de toda la tension que habia. El que Eli se salve debo decir que es completamente imposible pues ella de verdad fue mordida, una mordida saben lo que significa en este tipo de mundo. Pero al menos ellas pudieron arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.**

 **Hasta la proxima, gracias por leer nwn** /


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

"Como debemos tomar esto?"

El sonido del como corriamos era inminente, pero esta vez a diferencias de muchas otras no era por el hecho de que estuvieramos escapando. El bosque nos rodeaba como en las ultimas semanas, el dia estaba en su mayor punto por lo que los rayos del sol cubrian todo a su alcance.

-Hay uno mas adelante- comento la persona que corria a mi lado -Te encargas tu o lo hago yo?-

Con un leve movimiento termine por tomar la pistola de su funda la cual estaba en mi cintura, Apunte con una velocidad inigualabre y sin dudarlo un momento termine por disparar. El proyectil dio el el blanco como de costumbre pero esta vez con la gran diferencia de que no me encontraba en peligro. Al ver como el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo termine por suspirar algo mas tranquila.

Tome la radio de el otro extremo de mi cintura y hable por medio de este -El oeste esta despejado- Apenas di ese mensaje la afirmacion de muchas mas chicas llego por medio de este. Con algo de cansancio termine por mirar a mi compañera la cual me veia bastante divertida -Era el ultimo, no?-

-Supongo- Se encogio de hombros -Pero sabes? El tener que estar siempre haciendo esto todas las mañanas por varias semanas es algo un poco cansado, tambien quiero descansar un poco- Se quejo la chica inconforme lo cual ocasiono una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

-No es nuestra decision, tenemos que hacerlo y lo sabes- Conteste ya guardando mi arma en su funda -Lo hacemos para evitar que esas cosas se agrupen y atraigan mas de su misma especie, creo que si hablamos sobre que es lo mejor, esto es lo mas seguro-

La chica y yo comenzamos a caminar de regreso por donde vinimos -Yo jamas dije que eso no fuera lo que se debe hacer, solo dije que era cansado- Me miro con algo de irritacion -No me regañes-

-No te regaño- Alegue de inmediato con diversion en mis palabras -Solo que a veces se te olvidan las cosas y te las tengo que recordar.

Mi amiga termino por hacer una mueca algo divertida pasando por alto mi comentario para empezar a caminar en silencio por medio del bosque acompañandome. Las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre nosotras, si bien, hace unas semanas todo habia terminado por calmarse, las relaciones que mantenia con la gente del lugar terminaban por ser incomodas por un solo motivo... por que yo...

-Oye...- Murmuro la chica a mi lado mientras esta miraba directamente hacia las ramas de los arboles a lo alto, sus ojos parecian tan perdidos que incluso dude que estuviera hablando conmigo -Que opinas de todo lo que esta pasando?- saco a flote el tema tabu en las ultimas semanas

Mi animo decayo en picada mientras que no pude evitar sentir verguenza de mi misma -Yo... no se que decir de todo lo que paso, hace ya casi 2 meses que paso esa noche... y aun sigo pensando que no debia ser ella la que hubiera sido mordida- Conteste con un tono decaido mientras apretaba mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvian blancos -Todo lo que pasa en el grupo en estos momentos es mi culpa-

-De que hablas Umi-chan?- pregunto la chica de pelo anaranjado con una sonrisa la cual era algo triste -Normalmente dices que yo soy la mas tonta, pero creo que en esta ocasion tu eres la que esta mal... Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, solo queria preguntarte como estabas, Siempre veo que cuando comemos te sientas alejadas de todas, Nozomi no come con nosotras y pues... ya sabes, todo se esta desmoronando Nya...- esta se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa algo culpable -P-pero me alegra mucho que estes viva en estos momentos Umi-chan, solo quiero decir... que... bueno... que tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada de eso, todas se ofrecieron como voluntarias para salir a buscarte-

Ante las palabras de mi hermana menor termine por sentirme aun peor -Pero las ataque esa noche... las ataque mientras que ellas intentaban ayudarme, las ataque de una manera salvaje con la intencion de asesinarlas... Kotori salio ilesa de milagro... pero Eli... si no las hubiera agredido de esa manera, Eli habria podido defenderse, yo no hubiera sido una carga para nadie...

-Estabas alucinando, deja de torturarte, Nadie te culpa por lo que paso esa noche, todas sufrimos las consecuencias aunque Nico-chan y Maki-chan- Esta hizo una mueca de desesperanza -Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tan mal estan...Nunca crei que tendria que pasar por algo asi... ver como alguien se desmorona al perder a su familia... digo, despues de todo pocas personas se pueden considerar familia en estos momentos-

-Pero Rin, entiendelo, por mi culpa el grupo esta mas que hecho pedazos- Mire con desprecio el suelo pero aun manteniendo el paso -No sabia donde estaba cuando me levante de la cama, tenia miedo, pero esa no era justificacion para hacer lo que hice-

-Tranquila...-

-No, no puedo estar tranquila- Por fin me detuve en seco mientras la chica al percatarse de dicha accion tambien paro -No soy tan honesta como tu Rin por lo que el expresar mis palabras es algo mucho mas dificil para mi, Yo... Amo a las chicas, lo dire directamente, enserio las amo, pero soy incapaz de decir lo que siento por parecer debil ante la gente, cuando me entere que ellas estaban aqui no pude sentir otra cosa mas que felicidad pero esa felicidad se vio opacada por el simple hecho de que todas tenian en su mirada desesperanza, al solo ponerme de pie y preguntar que pasaba, todas dijeron que Eli habia sido mordida. No puedo soportar el como alguien murio por mi culpa... he matado tantas veces, una vez tras otra, pero aun asi... aun asi el saber que alguien estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por mi bienestar... es algo que no puedo procesar bien, que no puedo soportar.-

La peli naranja solo me vio de reojo como si intentara encontrar las palabras correctas para animarme, pero al no encontrarlas paso a verme con tristeza en su rostro.

-Deberiamos irnos... las demas aun nos esperan- Esta incluso forzo una sonrisa -Ademas Kotori-chan dijo que te enseñaria a cocinar, lo recuerdas?- Rio nerviosamente

Al percatarme que el tema habia quedado atras solo asenti debilmente para seguir a la chica que ahora se mantenia adelante de mi. Me sumi en mis pensamientos una vez mas, Era cierto que sufria por lo que paso esa noche, pero el simple hecho de ver a Nozomi tan lastimada, era algo que me heria de una manera desgarradora, Ya habian pasado semanas desde que el tiempo limite pero aun asi ella se mantenia en esa habitacion casi todo el tiempo, solo salia para ayudar, en la limpieza y en lo que fuera completamente indispensable, me sentia tan mal de ponerla en esta situacion... Pero, tenemos que ser fuertes, nuestra actual situacion termina por literalmente desintegrar el equipo, pero, en ocasiones como estas son en las que nos deberiamos unir mas, incluso las mismas unidades estan en conflicto, con Rin y Nozomi no estoy del todo bien pues mis sentimientos se interponen ademas del daño que sufre mi amiga peli morada, Printemps intentaban sobrellevarlo pues ya conocian el dolor de perder a alguien de su grupo,Bibi, pues... no se ni que pensar, Nico y Maki se intentan apoyar mutuamente que todo mejorara, pero a la vez parecen estar en conflicto... Es gracioso, hace poco me entere que esas dos eran pareja , en su momento hubiera dicho que era indecente o incorrecto pues recordemos que soy de una familia muy tradicional, pero en ocasiones como estas... Me alegraba que se tuvieran mutuamente.

El camino fue corto entre mis pensamientos por lo que antes que me diera cuenta estabamos frente a esta mansion la cual nos habia acogido durante los ultimos meses, tanto la chica como yo terminamos por entrar a dicha estructura por la entrada trasera la cual era la unica que no estaba bloqueada.

Al adentrarnos en esta solo tuvimos que caminar unos pasillos antes de llegar a la sala principal donde literalmente estaban casi todas las chicas. A-Rise limpiaban las armas de todas sentadas en el sofa y dejando las armas sobre la mesa de centro, Aunque bien Honoka se mantenia al lado de Tsubasa hablando como ya era costumbre en las ultimas semanas, por su parte el resto de printemps estaba en la cocina. Rin y yo nos acercamos con discresion a la cocina dejando nuestras cosas sobre la mesa de centro la cual era literalmente gigante.

Apenas entrando a la cocina terminamos por visualizar a dos chicas, ambas con un delantal puestos aunque bien sus vestuarios eran parecidos la escencia de ambas era completamente diferente

Estas duraron unos momentos antes de percatarse de nuestra presencia

-Rin-chan!- Hablo con emocion la castaña con una sonrisa para luego verme de paso a mi -Umi-chan, buenos dias, como fue la mañana de hoy?

-No habia muchas de esas cosas- Conteste con una sonrisa a la castaña -Mañana les toca pero creo que no habra mucho que limpiar. A todo esto, que es lo que hacen?-

-Estamos cocinando- Hablo ahora la peli gris con una sonrisa mientras miraba la sopa dentro de la olla -Hoy tendremos algo un poco mas variado y considerando que ustedes cazaron un venado hace poco, podremos hacer mas platillos-

-Umi-chan le disparo a ese venado con una flecha- Dijo con recelo la peli naranja -Fue muy mala con ese animal- la chica era amante de los animales y eso lo dejaba ver en todo su ser aunque bien, no me arrepentia pues primero esta la alimentacion antes que el corazon

-Podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunte ignorando la queja de mi amiga

-Em.. ahora que lo mencionas- La castaña miro con algo de fastidio las verduras mientras que la peli gris termino por mirar la carne con el mismo gesto -Podrian ayudarnos a cada una? necesitamos cortar los ingredientes y pensabamos hacerlo solas, aunque tal vez vengan cansadas y...-

De pronto la castaña se vio atacada por una peli naranja que se lanzo hacia ellas a abrazarla -Yo ayudo a Kayocchin Nya- esta hizo gestos muy divertidos pero lo mas sobre saliente era como movia la cabeza como si fuera de verdad un gato -Soy buena con los cuchillos-

-B-bueno... tenemos que hacer esto y... NO USES TUS CUCHILLOS DE COMBATE!-

Despues de esos leves dialogos ambas terminaron por alejarse al otro extremo de la cocina mientras que tanto Kotori como yo nos quedamos de pie en el mismo lugar, no pude evitar sonreir al ver como mi hermanita terminaba por sonreir tan alegre aun en esta situacion

-Son lindas no es asi?- pregunto Kotori que al igual las veia de una manera disimulada mientras cortaba la carne con algo de cuidado

Solo termine por sonreir de una manera algo dudosa -No sabria como describir lo que siento cuando las veo, pero me alegra que Rin tenga una amiga con la que pueda hablar de una manera tan cariñosa-

Una risita proveniente de la peli gris se hizo presente -Amigas? eso crees que son?- pregunto con cierta malicia en sus palabras

-Eh?, pues claro, que mas...- No paso ni un momento hasta que me diera cuenta de a lo que se referia -Eh?! Que paso mientras dormia?!- pregunte alterada pero susurrando a la vez

La peli gris se encogio de hombros dulcemente -Pues pasaron muchas cosas, pero creo que deberias de enterarte de esa, no quiero que luego te quejes de que tu hermanita tenga novia-

Ante el comentario solo termine por congelarme por el impacto de la noticia -Entonces ellas ya son...-

La peli gris nego con algo de tranquilidad y felicidad -No, pero por lo que me hablo Hanayo-cham, creo que no faltara mucho para que corresponda los sentimientos de la pequeña Rin-chan.

-Eso no puede ser- alegue de inmediato con un gesto de desesperanza -Mi hermanita es demasiado joven para tener pareja! ademas, como que sus sentimientos?! Rin es tan densa que nunca seria capaz de diferenciar entre el amor a la comida y el amor verdadero!-

-Tu sabes que es el amor verdadero?- me cuestiono la chica mientras que por un momento me miraba con verdadero interes -Alguna vez lo experimentaste?-

La pregunta me llego de sorpresa por lo que lo unico que se posiciono en mi rostro fue una mueca de sorpresa para luego pasar a una pensativa. "Amor verdadero" "Amor verdadero"... Intentaba recordar alguna experiencia amorosa que hubiera tenido pero a mi mente solo llegaba la imagen de Kotori hace años. El simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que mi rostro se encendiera de color carmin

-Em... pues... Si, lo experimente una vez- conteste con un gran rubor en mi rostro

Por un momento vi como la chica sostenia con firmeza el cuchillo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado -Y... como era esa persona?-

Sonrei algo divertida ante la pregunta de la chica -Era muy linda , tanto que al sol le faltaba brillo al momento que la veia, amable como nadie que haya conocido..., era alguien muy especial para mi aunque claro, esto no siempre significa que sea durarero, la conoci solo un par de años antes de nuestra separacion, fue algo muy lindo, era como esas historias de amor que ves en los cuentos de hadas...-

El silencio reino entre las dos por un momento aunque pude jurar que kotori temblaba con el rostro completamente en llamas

-D-debio ser muy lindo- Comento con un tono que parecia feliz pero que no pude confirmar -y-yo tambien llegue a tener mi prim...-

-Fue lindo, pero Rin es otra cosa! ella aun no madura, debe de esperar mas!- Solte de golpe sin darme cuenta de que Kotori habia intentando hablar -Oh... lo siento, q-que decias? me emocione un poco y...

Esta suspiro con algo de pesadez -Nada- rio un poco nerviosa -Pero volviendo al tema...tiene 16 años, puede arreglarselas sola- Concluyo Kotori con algo de diversion en sus palabras al ver como es que me alteraron, al parecer a ella le gustaba jugar conmigo de algunas maneras un poco crueles.

Al terminar con ese tema tan al azar que tuvimos terminamos por seguir trabajando entre las platicas tan divertidas que teniamos, era algo raro el como pude adaptarme a este estilo de vida de nuevo, se sentia mal el volver a estar solas por lo que el estar acompañadas de nuevo era como alguna especie de sueño que no queria soltar, pero para mi desgracia, no estabamos en las mejores circunstancias.

-Donde estan Nico y Maki?- pregunte mientras cortaba el ultimo pedazo de carne a lo que la peli gris procedio a tirarlo a la olla sin mirarme

-No tengo idea, Maki-chan dijo que queria estar sola y supongo que Nico-chan debe estar con ella, La mansion es muy grande por lo que no he visto a Nico-chan desde ayer en la noche, deben estar sufriendo mucho- Se compadecio la peli gris -Por esto que esta pasando-

-Si... deben de estar destruidas- Tambien hable -Tu ya sabes como se siente? no es asi Kotori?- pregunte con cierta amargura -Perdieron a Kisuke en el camino-

La peli gris rio con cierta amargura en su voz por haberle hechado sal a la herida -No, te equivocas, Kisuke era alguien estimado para nosotras, nos defendio en muchas ocasiones y aun como si fuera poco, siempre estuvo a nuestro lado, pero no es un lazo que se pueda comparar con el que tiene Bibi, son hermanas... o dime, que Sora muriera, seria lo mismo a que Rin o Nozomi murieran?-

Esa simple pregunta termino por cerrar mis labios pues no me habia dado cuenta de la comparativa que hacia, era injusta desde un inicio.

No tenia ni la menor idea de que era estar al borde de perder a una hermana...

.s

.s

.s

.s

-La cena esta lista!- Gritaba emocionada la pequeña peli jengibre la cual solo terminaba por hacerme sonreir -Por fin! tengo mucha hambre!-

Esto lo decia emocionada mientras que tanto la castaña como la peli naranja terminaban por traer lo que eran dos grandes ollas con sopas o guisados, dependiendo de cual quisieran tomar, al llegar a la mesa ambas terminaron por soltarlas de lleno en el lugar dando como resultado que Honoka se pusiera mas anciosa de comer

-Oh dios! Se ve delicioso!- la chica amenazo con tomar un pedazo de carne de la olla, pero esta fue detenida por un golpe de karate que aterrizo en su cabeza

-No, debes de comer hasta que todas se sirvan- Refuño la castaña de baja estatura y ojos esmeralda -Que acaso solo piensas en comida Honky?!-

-Tsu-chan! por que me pegas?!- Esta se sento de mala gana con un puchero el cual era bastante divertido

-Par de tortolitas- Escuche ese pequeño comentario de la peli morada de A-Rise la cual al percatarse que lo escuche me guiño el ojo divertida a lo que yo solo sonrei con un poco de nerviosismo

"Que acaso todas en este lugar tienen gustos homosexuales?" me pregunte internamente viendo la situacion en la que nos encontrabamos, aunque si bien... Mire a Kotori con algo de disimulo "Yo soy igual que ellas"

Ante la vista de la situacion actual terminamos por comer todas en un ambiente familiar aunque todas enmascarabamos la verdadera situacion pues nadie queria hablar de ella y hacer un debate sobre ello.

-Entonces el plan se resume en esto- Concluia Tsubasa que aun tenia comida en la boca cosa que hizo que mas de una se quejara pero ella simplemente lo ignoro -Alguna opinion al respecto?-

-Enrealidad si- Contesto Rin para sorpresa de todas -No se si te diste cuenta, pero si literalmente crees que podemos acabar nosotras solas con una comunidad de ese tamaño, creo que estas completamente loca, somos pocas contra casi un ejercito, no crees que esto nos puede salir mal a todas? podriamos morir ahi, o en un peor caso terminariamos como prisioneras, gracias a dios Sora era un carcelero muy misericordioso, pero si hablamos de ser prisioneras de una comunidad sucia de ese tipo, de verdad estas loca- Su tono fue seco y serio

-Bueno, comprendo lo que dicen- Ahora hablo Anju -Pero si usamos la noche como señuelo y sobre todo tenemos bien ubicados los lugares estrategicos, tendriamos una oportunidad mucho mayor-

-Pero no es una victoria segura, por lo que es mas que seguro que en caso que ganemos terminaremos perdiendo miembros en el combate- Kotori respaldo a la peli naranja- Ademas, si vemos el camino por el que debemos pasar, esa comunidad debe de tener decenas de miembros si pueden bloquear el camino de una forma tan imponente, el terrenos no nos favorece y mucho menos los numeros. Como dijo Rin-chan, seria un suicidio, no podemos arriesgarnos asi-

Erena bufo divertida al escuchar nuestras palabras -Como siempre, eres util al momento de analizar el terreno, lo mismo les dije a este par de tercas pero nunca me escuchan- Contesto sin mucha importancia cosa que no llamo mi atencion

-Debemos buscar otra alternativa de llegar a Kyoto- ahora hable yo con un tono autoritario que no le hizo gracia a Tsubasa

-Esta es la unica opcion!- alego -he revisado los planos del lugar una y otra vez!- esto lo dijo mientras me mostraba un mapa de toda la zona donde estabamos hasta kyoto, cosa que me molesto incluso un poco mas

-Estas locas?! Nos terminaras matando!- mire el mapa con atencion -Debe haber otro lugar por donde ir-

-No lo hay!- grito ya algo desesperada por mi arrogancia pero bien, yo tambien me estaba cansando de como hablaba

-Por que no usamos esto?- señalo Honoka en el mapa una pequeña linea que se alejaba de la carretera y llegaba directamente hasta Kyoto -Es la via de tren no es asi?-

-Lo es- contesto Tsubasa con cierto fastidio -Pero ni siquiera es una opcion, los vagones son electromagneticos que tienen una parada pequeña en esa zona, pero como dije son electrmagneticos por lo que la opcion de tomar uno es imposible, no hay energia para mover uno-

-Energia?- pregunto Honoka completamente extrañada -Las estaciones tienen una fuente de energia de reserva la cual se activa manualmente, solo tendriamos que hacerlo y podriamos impulsar un vagon hasta pasar la comunidad, probablemente no sirva para llegar hasta Kyoto, por lo que tendriamos que seguir a pie, pero no es una mala idea, no queda a mas de 15 km la ciudad de Kyoto por lo que es viable, incluso mejor que tu plan de pelear.

-Pero como lograriamos activar la energia manualmente? ninguna de nosotras sabe ni como funciona la reserva de energia ni el como mover un vagon de ese tipo- Cuestione a la chica exponiendo mis preocupaciones -Extraño cuando todo funcionaba con carbon-

-Yo se sobre los generadores- sentencio la peli jengibre sorprendiendo a mas de una -Kisuke-kun me enseño mucho sobre maquinas de diversos tipos por lo que podriamos abastecer de energia la central si tengo un poco de tiempo, y sobre lo como moverlo... creo que tendremos el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo- la chica sonrio torpemente -Servira eso?-

ante esas palabras de la chica mas "Tonta" del grupo, todas nos miramos con algo de confusion pero para todas la respuesta estaba mas que clara pues que digamos no habia mucho que hacer.

-Mmm, servira Nya...-

Poco tiempo paso hasta que todas se cansaron de discutir los preparativos para nuestra salida, por lo que la mayoria de las personas se fueron a dormir, pero por mi parte y la de cierta peligris, era diferente.

Ambas nos encontrabamos en la cocina, cada una sirviendo platos de sopa con un poco de guisados al lado para ponerlas en una bandeja cada una con una de estas para poder llevar mas platos.

-Segura que me quieres ayudar? Ya pasa de media noche Kotori- le pregunte a la chica la cual asintio con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en su rostro

-Claro Umi-chan, ademas, creo que es algo muy noble de tu parte llevarles comida a nuestras amigas, es algo lindo- Rio dulcemente la chica -Siempre has sido asi incluso cuando Honoka terminaba por no tener ni un solo dulce tu siempre le terminabas llevando uno al siguiente dia para que no se sintiera mal-

-Oye que recuerdos- Sonrei con algo de diversion -Es que Honoka desde ese entonces era muy tonta-

La chica rio dulcemente -Si que lo era- Y despues de depositar esas palabras empezo a caminar entre la luz de los pasillo en direccion a las habitaciones

Que recuerdos mas lindos eran esos, cuando las tres eramos niñas y jugabam... Espera...

En ese momento entre en cuenta de algo

"Kotori... Hablo de cuando eramos niñas?" Pense mientras mis ojos se abrian como platos verdaderamente sorprendidos por lo que habia pasado "Ella... lo recuerda?!"

Ante ese pensamiento lo primero que hice fue aun con la bandeja con platos en mis manos, temine por correr tras la peli gris y cuando la encontre ya era muy tarde

-Segura que no te importa?- pregunto el chico de pelo castaño mientras este tomaba un plato de lo que traia Kotori en su bandeja

-Has estado todo el dia vigilando la habitacion, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darte de comer jeje- le dijo la peli gris con una sonrisa amplia a lo que el chico termino por sonreir de una manera algo agradecida

-Bueno, gracias- El chico se dio cuenta de mi presencia -Oh, Umi, como estas?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual era notoria

-H-Hola sora... oye Kotori... podemos hablar un momento?-

-Nop- contesto juguetonamente la chica -Tu reparte la comida en esta habitacion y yo ire a buscar a Maki-chan y Nico-chan, no han comido en todo el dia, deben morirse de hambre- Rio la chica -Bueno, considerando lo tarde que es, me voy llendo , buenas noches-

-Hasta luego- contesto Sora con un leve movimiento mientras que veia como la peli gris se iba alejando por los pasillos

-Yo... quiero hablar contigo...- dije con algo de pesadez en mi voz

-Problemas en el paraiso Umi?- pregunto el chico con malicia lo cual se gano una mirada hostil de mi parte -Bueno, era broma... oye... deberias pasar, deberia de comer algo, lleva todo el dia metida ahi- dijo refiriendose a la habitacion que el chico cuidaba

-Como esta?- pregunte con algo de pesadez en mi voz a lo que el chico hizo una mueca de decepcion

-Igual que las ultimas semanas- contesto cortantemente el chico a lo que yo asenti sin mucho sentimiento

Con algo de pesadez me puse frente a la puerta esperando por ver a mi hermana la cual no habia visto literalemente en un par de dias pues ella solo salia cuando era completamente necesario, comia aqui y la pasaba aqui... aunque bien no la culpo...

La puerta fue abierta por el chico el cual me ayudo pues yo cargaba una bandeja, al apenas abrirla fue como ver algo increible pues hace tanto tiempo que no veia a mi hermana que ya me era impresionante el ver su cabello tan extravagante o sus ojos color esmeralda.

Esta estaba despeinada aunque no mucho y sus ojos reflejaban sueño en estos, pero esta se negaba a dormir por una razon muy en particular.

-Umi-chan?- la chica sonrio con algo de amargura -Que sorpresa tenerte aqui.- la chica peli morada estaba sentada en una de las sillas de una pequeña mesa de centro en la cual parecia mover una ficha de ajedrez como si jugara

Lo autenticamente sorprendemente era que Nozomi no jugaba sola, si no que habia una segunda silueta sentada frente a ella la cualme observaba fijamente, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules como el mar eran imperdibles para cualquiera que la hubiera visto aunque sea una vez

-M-Menos mal... tenia algo de hambre- Comento con nerviosismo la segunda silueta

 _-Traje algo de comida para ti Nozomi... y tambien para ti... Eli-_

s.

s.

s.

s.

SIendo justos, Yo nunca dije que si habia muerto XD, asi que considerando que todas las review fueron sobre el como soy cruel, dejare en un "no soy tan cruel... creo :)"

Hasta la proxima nwn/


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

"No es justo... simplemente no lo es"

El lugar permanecia en silencio mientras que todas las personas en el lugar se veian completamente atonitas, esto era algo que no podiamos creer o procesar del todo, las unicas que estaban de pie frente a todas eran Maki y Nico las cuales parecia consternadas aun con las palabras que ellas mismas habian dicho

Hemos luchado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo al punto de que incluso hemos olvidado quienes somos en el proceso, por lo que el simple hecho de que esto estuviera pasando era algo imposible a nuestros ojos... Era imposible, pero de alguna manera, estaba pasando

El silencio de la habitacion era parecida a un gran muro pues nadie era capaz de romperlo, cada una tenia su mirada sumida en incredulidad, cada una procesando de una manera inquietantemente lenta el como todo por lo que habian peleado, todas sus creencias se venian abajo

La respiracion del lugar era el unico ruido que habitaba la sala donde nos encontrabamos.

-Esto es una maldita broma... Debe serlo- Murmuro Tsubasa con bastante molestia, esta no encontra de el par de chicas que estaban frente a nosotras, si no que mas bien parecia hacia algo mas.

-No estamos jugando- Nego Nico que apenas y creia las palabras que se deslizaban por sus labios, lo investigamos desde hace semanas, ahora que han pasado 3 meses... Creo que en realidad no queda ni una duda al respecto.

Las palabras de la chica aunque tenian sentido eran irreales.

-Pero entonces... significa que...- Rin alzo la voz con delicadeza mientras sus ojos parecia estar llenos de panico.

No lo entendia del todo bien, esta noticia debio haber sido la mejor que nos han dado en la vida, deberia de serlo, pero por alguna razon todas estabamos sumidas en miedo y en temor ¿Por que?

¿Por que mi manos temblaban y mi voz flaqueaba? ¿A que le tenia miedo?

-Eso significa que ella vivira- Hablo Kotori rompiendo el hielo de la situacion e intentando sonar lo mas feliz posible -¿No es asi?- Flaqueo

-Dejame ver si entendi- Umi se puso de pie pero esta lo mas calmada que pudo, aunque en su rostro se podia notar cierto nerviosismo -¿Nos estan diciendo que ella es Inmune a este virus? ¿Encontraron una cura?- Esta ultima pregunta se deslizo como un grito

Maki al parecer tomo unos momentos para procesar su respuesta pues las cosas estaban bastante tensas, habia integrantes que amenazaban con saltar de su asiento. La gente temia a lo que no conocia, conociamos ese sentimiento de primera mano pues si desconoces el origen o la gravedad de algo, el temor es el primer sentimiento en hacerse presente. Ahora que teniamos la oportunidad de elegir, las cosas no eran favorables.

La pelirroja por fin se digno a hablar despues de lo que parecieron años -No estamos diciendo que encontramos una cura, es mas, seguimos sin saber como es que esto es posible, no tenemos ni idea- Aclaro la chica -Lo que si podemos decir con seguridad es que Eli no esta infectada-

Eli Ayase, Una compañera que nos habiamos resignado a perder a manos de un virus que ya nos habia arrebatado mucho, una compañera que estuvo dispuesta a perder hasta su vida por otra integrante del grupo. Esa chica se suponia que deberia estar muerta en estos momentos. 15 dias debian de ser el tiempo limite... Es el limite que cada ser humano es capaz de soportar antes de sucumbir ante el virus, Pero lo que ella habia hecho era algo imposible para todo ser humano que aun viva, la chica que deberia haber muerto hace ya meses, vivia, estaba viva. Rompio el limite de tiempo logrando llegar a inclusive 4 meses... 4 malditos meses habia estado encerrada en esa habitacion acompañada de la pelimorada que aun en estos momentos se mantenia junto a ella.

-¿P-Pero como es posible?- pregunto Hanayo con timidez pero a la vez igual de asustada que nosotras -N-nunca hubo alguien que sobreviviera a una mordida de esas cosas en nuestras comunidades-

-Tampoco hubo nadie que sobreviviera de otros grupos que conociamos- Ahora agrego Nico -Estamos igual de confundidas que ustedes, pero por mas que ha pasado el tiempo, Eli no ha presentado ningun cambio-

-Esto en realidad suena improbable- Hablo anju con una mirada acusadora -¿Como nos aseguran que no estan ocultando nada? Siempre estando estudiando a su amiga, Puede ser que ustedes nos ocultan algo por que no quieren perder a su amiga.-

-No digas tonterias- Nico se vio molesta ante tal acusacion por parte de la miembro de A-Rise -Si notaramos un cambio en Eli hace mucho que hubieramos jalado el gatillo para evitar que se convirtiera en una de esas cosas. Se realizaron pruebas de sangre, no son muy concretas pues apenas y hay algo de materiales, fueron cosas basicas-

-¿Que tipo de cosas?- pregunto Erena levantando la ceja por las palabras de Nico-chan. -Si nos fiaremos de ese tipo de informacion, quiero saber que pruebas hicieron

-Em... pues ya sabes, cosas de ciencia y ese tipo de cosas...-

La pelirroja suspiro a su lado con bastante decepcion del como su novia no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que hablaba asi que haciendole una seña a Nico esta la silencio y procedio a hablar -Al ver que Eli no cedia ante el virus pues esta como sabemos solo sufrio una fiebre casi mortal a lo largo de un dia, Cuando la fiebre ceso esta volvio a su estado normal, recuperando su salud, esto me alerto en un inicio pues este virus se supone que termina por degradar la salud del portador, por lo que el hecho de que se curara de la fiebre desperto interes en mi, al principio no le tome mucha importancia pues se suponia que en 2 dias mas ella sucumbiria, pero cuando llegamos al dia 17, no pude esperar mas. Extraje muestras de sangre de la chica, saliva y mas cosas que no les gustaria saber.- Su rostro era serio respecto al tema que trataba -Al poco tiempo que estuvimos en esta mansion pude notar que habia un cuarto que estaba hecho como un estudio, tenia material quimico probablemente para la vegetacion de los alrededores, aunque se podia usar de otras formas. Con esto en mente en una de nuestras salidas matutinas para limpiar el perimetro, termine por tomar una muestra de una de esas cosas, las mismas muestras que tome de Eli... Las compare de la manera mas correcta que pude, la saliva era diferente, demasiado diferente, mientras que la de esa cosa contenia un numero incontable de suciedad, la de Eli era limpia a comparacion, las demas pruebas fueron iguales, las hice semana tras semana y no presentaba cambio alguno las muestras de nuestra compañera.

-¿Estas basando toda tu investigacion en un escupitajo?- pregunto Erena de nueva cuenta -Eso es algo que no es muy creible la verdad, espero que tengas algo mejor que eso-

-Lo tengo- Contesto de inmediato Maki la cual se veia confiada de sus palabras -Su sangre...- hizo una leve pausa -La sangre que conocemos tiene un color rojizo, es perteneciente al ser humano... Pero cuando alguien es mordido, la sangre empieza a ser invadida por un nuevo color, se vuelve mas oscura, el virus deja un color rojizo mas oscuro del normal y esto es gradualmente se va expandiendo atravez del cuerpo. Lo se y lo he visto, estuvimos en hospitales demacrados donde aun quedaban expedientes de esto. Pero la sangre de Eli sigue teniendo su color normal no ha cambiado incluso despues de la mordida.

Esta aclaracion termino por dejar el lugar en completo silencio, el cual poco a poco se convirtio en murmullos y apenas segundos despues se convirtieron en gritos de alegria

-Ella vivira! Ella lo hara!- Rin y Hanayo terminaron por decir lo mismo en unisonido para luego terminar abrazandoce

-Gracias a dios, gracias por dejar vivir a nuestra amiga un poco mas- Susurro Umi mientras esta sonreia de forma agradecida

Todas terminaron por estar felices, incluso Erena y Anju terminaron por sonreir de una manera burlesca como si dijeran "Lo logro la muy suertuda"

Incluso Kotori termino por abalanzarce contra mi abrazandome fuertemente del cuello -Honoka-chan, Eli lo hizo, por fin, esta es la prueba de que no todo esta perdido...-

Todo era felicidad en esos momentos, incluso yo sonreia con algunas lagrimas que se deslizaban sutilmente.

-Y UNA MIERDA!- un golpe resono en el lugar mientras una persona se levantaba de su silla, pero esta a diferencia de las demas, desprendia un aura de enojo y molestia -Nadie a sobrevivido a este virus y ahora que mordieron a una de las suyas ¡¿planean dejarla libre por unas pruebas de sangre que se basan en el color?! Es una estupidez! Este virus no tiene ninguna maldita cura! es cuestion de tiempo para que ella se transforme en una de esas cosas-

-¿Tsu-chan?- murmure con algo de sorpresa por la reaccion de la chica, pero Anju y Erena no parecian sorprendidas de la reaccion de la chica

-Eli esta curada, por mas simples que sean las pruebas, no significan que esten mal, ha pasado mas tiempo del establecido para la mutacion-

-Pero no significa que eso no pasara! puede que haya sido un simple retraso- Replico aun con molestia -No garantiza que no pasara-

-Tampoco garantiza que pasara!- ahora respondio Nico con un tono bastante molesto viendo que Tsubasa no se calmaria

Esta termino por fruncir el ceño con con molestia -Esto es una estupidez!- Pateo la silla en la que antes estaba sentada haciendola caer al suelo -UNA MIERDA!- esta sin mas preambulos termino por retirarse del lugar con un enojo latente.

La mayoria de las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver como la castaña que siempre hacia chistes para tomar la situacion en sus manos se habia salido de control. Por mi parte lo unicop que pude sentir fue preocupacion por la chica pues aunque no lo pareciera, presentia algo de tristeza que emanaba de ella, no podia describir como, pero para mi, para mi sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor.

Las chicas despues de calmarse un momento terminaron por discutir sobre si dejarian por fin salir a Eli Ayase de su confinamiento en el que tenia ya 4 meses, muchas votaban a favor por no decir que todas, pero por mi parte, mi mirada solo se centraba en el pasillo por donde se habia ido la castaña.

.s

.s

.s

.s

Un suspiro se alzo con bastante pesadez, este apenas fue audible con el viento que habia en el lugar pues se disipo entre el sonido que producia el bailar de las hojas de los arboles cercanos

La chica que buscaba estaba sentada en el pastizal esta con una mirada tan tranquila y un gesto tan decepcionado que por un momento dude que esta fuera de verdad la misma Tsubasa que conocia. La miraba desde no muy lejos mientras me acercaba poco a poco a esta.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?- pregunte con delicadeza a la chica apenas llegue a su lado. La castaña no emitio ni una sola palabras por lo que tome eso como un si. Con algo de sutilidad termine por sentarme a su lado mientras esta no decia absolutamente nada, solo miraba hacia el horizonte sin sentimiento alguno mas que tristeza

El lugar en el que estabamos era a las afueras de la mansion a unos cuantos metros, no muy lejos, era un campo abierto, pero no nos preocupaba pues hace menos de unas horas habiamos terminado de limpiar el perimetro, por lo que no nos preocupaba que alguna de esas cosas estuvieran por ahi.

La vista era hermosa, solo veiamos el interminable pastizal que habia a los alrededores, uno de los pocos lugares que no era bosque. El sol estaba en su maximo punto por lo que el que se hiciera noche no era una preocupacion, su luz nos cubria intensamente con algo de felicidad la cual era rara incluso proviniendo de el

Intente pensar en todo el trayecto el como deberia intentar tratar con Tsubasa pues su reaccion habia sido demasiado agresiva y por cuestiones obvias, no podia tratar de simpatizar sobre el tema pues no sabia en un principio que rayos habia hecho que explotara de una manera tan agresiva... Pero para mi suerte, yo no fui la que tuve que empezar a hablar

-Lo lamento...- susurro la chica con cierta pena en su voz la cual fue evidente

La mire un par de segundos -No creo que debas de disculparte, debes de tener tus razones para haber reaccionado asi, solo que me preocupaste un poco.

Esta bufo bastante divertida -En realidad no las tengo, es por eso que lo siento, no tenia razones para reaccionar asi, fue algo un poco inmaduro de mi parte por no decir mas.- esta solo hablo un poco mientras luego se sacudia el cabello con una leve risa -Demonios... Siempre digo ser la mas madura de las tres, ahora Anju y Erena se burlaran de mi por esto-

Por alguna razon aun con la sonrisa que tenia Tsubasa en el rostro, no podia tranquilizarme, el sentimiento de tristeza seguia ahi y por lo que veia, no tenia planes de desaparecer pronto. Me preguntaba la causa de este, tal vez solo lo imaginaba o algo por el estilo, pero el que la chica siguiera riendo de una manera tan antinatural descartaba esa opcion.

-Tsu-chan... ¿Tu y yo somos amigas?- pregunte a la castaña la cual se vio algo sorprendida por la interrogante

Esta me miro con el ceño fruncido como si reflejara confusion -Pues, si "Secuestrar" a tu grupo por unos meses es amistad, creo que si, lo somos- esta se encogio de hombros

Solo rei por lo bajo mientras la veia de nueva cuenta -Se que aveces tiendes a ser muy bromista Tsu-chan, pero la verdad me gustaria que por esta ocasion me hablaras con honestidad, ¿Somos amigas?- repeti la pregunta pero ahora aclarando lo que queria

La chica se vio algo divertida por la pregunta a lo que simplemente termino por suspirar antes de responder -Lo somos, somos amigas, si no, no te dejaria llamarme Tsu y tampoco te llamaria Honky- Esta sonrio -¿Por que la insistencia?

-Por que si somos amigas, me gustaria que me tuvieras un poco de confianza, creo que no soy nadie para decirte algo, pero me gustaria que si llevas algo en tus hombros, me lo cuentes- confese a la chica la cual termino por desviar la mirada algo avergonzada

-No lo entiendes...- susurro la chica -No es que lleve algo en mis hombros, todo lo que he hecho a sido con el fin de sobrevivir, solo que, hay algunas cosas que no he podido borrar de mi mente por muchos meses, han estado ahi dandome que pensar, atormentandome en mi sueño, vi como gente murio, como sucumbieron...- Esta rio levemente mientras una delgada lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro -Ninguna de ustedes tiene idea por lo que he pasado, que cosas he visto y mucho menos , cuanto me hana afectado... Anju y Erena no siempre estaban conmigo, es cierto que escapamos de Akibahara juntas, pero no por eso significa que estuvieramos juntas. He visto tantas cosas que a veces pierdo el sueño por las noches... tambien he hecho muchas cosas que no creerias, tu... tu seguramente creerias que soy un monstruo por todo lo que he hecho, asesine a mucha gente solo por seguir siendo capaz de seguir corriendo, no soy valiente, mas bien soy una cobarde la cual se disfraza de una chica fuerte intentando ocultar sus miedos-

La chica solo reflejo una leve sonrisa la cual era completamente lo contrario a el resto de su rostro pues en sus ojos se veia un remordimiento el cual puedo decir con seguridad, no habia visto en nadie mas.

-No eres la unica, no seas tan egoista- conteste mientras miraba el suelo con resignacion, mientras luchaba por no entrar en llanto. La castaña penso protestar contra esto, pero al ver que mi mirada era similar a la suya, esta termino por mirarme de una manera incredula -Yo tambien soy un monstruo, no sabes lo que hice para poder sobrevivir, soy tan detestable... las voces en mi cabeza aun siguen en mi mente, esas voces que deje atras

"One-chan... nos leerias un cuento"

Esa voz...

"Nee-san, Vamos a jugar al patio"

"Cuando sea grande quiero ser tan hermosa como tu onee-sama"

No se lo habia dicho a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, pero aun despues de todo lo que habia pasado, despues de tantas cosas que habian pasado, aun escuchaba a esos niños en mis pensamientos, en mi mente, habia veces que no podia dormir pensando que ellos podrian esperarme en mis sueños solo para decirme que los deje morir, con esa sonrisa tan inocente, pero a la vez con esos ojos tan profundos los cuales me acusaban y mutilaban con la mirada. Pronto me di cuenta de que el no dormir no servia, pues aun cuando estaba despierta sus voces resonaban en el vacio de la noche, era como si me siguieran a donde sea que fuera, y siendo honesta... lo merecia. no tenia derecho a quejarme del como ellos me atormentaban si yo los habia dejado.

-Honky...?- susurro Tsubasa con preocupacion viendo que me habia perdido en mis pensamientos -¿Que fue lo que has hecho?-

Ante la pregunta de Tsubasa no pude decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad pues... a esa castaña que por alguna razon apreciaba demasiado, no le mentiria de ninguna forma. Le conte todo, desde el principio hasta el final sin omitir ni una sola parte, ni la mas insignificante.

A medida que el relato avanzaba Tsubasa no podia mirarme con otros ojos que no fueran de incredulidad, cuando termine mi relato esta solo me veia con unos ojos como si no reconociera quien era de verdad, como esperaba que me viera.

-Tu...- Murmuro con un tono tan bajo el cual apenas y fue audible para mi -¿Enserio tuviste que tomar una decision que sentencio a una comunidad entera?

-Lo hice- conteste ya con naturaleza en mi voz lo cual hacia peor mi respuesta -Me arrepiento tanto cada dia desde que lo hice...- la mire con una pena creciente en mi ser -Por eso... puedes contarme lo que sea y no podre juzgarte por nada que hayas hecho, ya que dudo que mi pecado pueda ser superado.

Tsubasa solo termino por reir con algo de crueldad, mientras miraba al cielo como si fuera alguna especie de calmante -Honky, no seas tonta, tu no podrias ser juez, por el simple hecho de que no tienes el corazon para juzgar a alguien.- Contesto con suficiente seguridad de sus palabras -Yo... no temo de nada de lo que hice a diferencia de ti, pero no me siento orgullosa de ello, en los primeros dias que estuve en esta catastrofe... una comunidad se creo en mi vecindario en un intento de detener a esas cosas, en ese entonces no teniamos idea que la multitud atraeria mas de ellos, pero creiamos que haciamos lo correcto- Suspiro con dolor -Mi madre estaba en esa comunidad... Yo... Yo no puedo explicarlo del todo bien, pero no pasaron mas que horas para que nuestra comunidad cayera, recuerdo el como mi madre me grito que me largara mientras ella disparaba una revolver sin tener idea de como sostenerla, la disparaba en medio de la cocina donde esas cosas habian entrado.- Su sonrisa llego a ser tan triste que por un momento parecio dejar de ser una sonrisa -No lamento el no haber sido fuerte para salvarla, lamento el hecho de tener la cobardia para decidir vivir, deteste dejarla, sabia que no podria salvarla de ningun modo, pero aun asi, el pensamiento de morir junto a mi madre... era algo que me hubiera reconfortado mas que saber que la deje a su suerte. Los unicos recuerdos en mi mente despues de eso fueron vagos, corria por las calles llorando intensamente lamentando el haber acatado las ordenes de mi madre. Miraba una y otra vez a mis espaldas considerando el hecho de volver aunque ya fuera tarde. Pero para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la casa de Erena, donde se encontraba esta junto a Anju.- Tsubasa desvio la mirada algo con desdicha -No entenderias como fue eso...-

-Lo entiendo- aclare de inmediato -Yo tambien pase por algo similar- Conteste recordando mis primeros dias en este infierno, el darme cuenta de que nada de lo que yo habia pasado era unico

-Honoka- hablo seriamente y el que usara mi nombre era señal de ello -No me molesta en ningun momento que Ayase haya sobrevivido, no mal interpretes las cosas, me alegra que este viva... pero esto es algo desconocido para todas, ninguna persona alguna vez habia sobrevivido al virus y que el ahora alguien de la nada lo haga, me parece tan injusto... El saber que si existe una cura, que si Ayase es la cura, todos los que han muerto, los que he matado y los que ahora mismo estan muriendo... Pudieron haberse salvado si solo hubieran vivido un poco mas para llegar a este punto, mi madre, mis amigos, incluso la gente de mi escuela o mis fans en los conciertos, saber que todos ellos pudieron haberse salvado, me hace sentir impotencia, el que descubramos una cura ahora, solo hace que sus muertes pesen aun mas. Solo fueron... victimas de un virus que tenia una "Cura". Incluso los niños que tu dejaste... si hubieramos encontrado esa cura antes, ellos se habrian salvado.

-Mucha gente ha muerto en el camino hasta aqui, se que es doloroso, y no pretendere que no tengo ese pensamiento en mente, Pero tenemos la posibilidad de cambiar este futuro, podemos hacer que este virus desaparezca si tenemos suerte, evitar mas muertes innecesarias, lo justo o lo injusto no es algo que nosotras podamos definir, por lo que ese es un trabajo de dios- Le sonrei intentando hacerla sentir mejor -Pero debemos de estar feliz por el presente, por tener una familia con la cual contar y en la cual apoyarnos, que nos ayudara a levantarnos una y otra vez sin importar lo que pase en el proceso

La castaña solo bufo con molestia -No somos su familia, por lo menos no Anju, Erena o yo no lo somos, ustedes tienen un lazo especial de confianza y apoyo, nosotras apenas y nos consideramos compañeras confiables unas a otras.-

-Pero nosotras las consideramos parte de esta- alegue haciendo que esta me mirara entre sorprendida y fastidiada -Nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aqui, ademas, nos apoyaron para buscar a Eli, nos salvaron muchas veces cuando estuvimos juntas!, Compartimos la mesa para comer! eso es lo que hace una familia!- me exalte acercando mi rostro al suyo

-Em... pero siempre comemos en la sala- dijo nerviosa por la cercania de nuestros rostros

-Callate! eso no cuenta!- la silencie a lo que ella solo hizo una mueca aun mas nerviosa -El punto es que ustedes son parte de este grupo y ahora quiero que actuen como tal, sera egoista pero quiero que ustedes 3 vivan y quiero que lo hagan a nuestro lado!-

La chica termino por formar una sonrisa ironica para luego reir a carcajadas como nunca lo habia hecho -Dios! por cosas como estas me agradas Honky, nunca se con certeza que es lo que ocultas, siempre me sorprendes cada vez mas!- Rio autenticamente la chica -Esta bien, si tu quieres que actuemos como parte de esta familia, creo que podemos hacer un leve intento, aunque no prometo nada.

Ante la aclaracion de la chica no pude evitar sonreir de una manera divertida tanto que termino por hacerme confundir pues sus estado de animo hace unos momentos era bastante diferente.

-Ahora si no te molesta, ¿podrias alejar tu rostro de mi?- pregunto divertida a lo que yo lo hice con una sonrisa y luego me puse de pie

-Las demas deben de estar preocupadas, deberiamos volver pronto, de todas formas creo que hoy estan emocionadas, es la primera cena que tendremos con Eli despues de todo lo que ha pasado, es algo un poco satisfactorio si lo pensamos bien, ahora! en marcha!

La castaña se puso de pie con cierta mueca de diversion en su rostro mientras que por mi parte ya me habia adelantado varios pasos, la chica de ojos esmeralda al ponerse de pie por completo solo miro como me alejaba a pasos lentos pero largos mientras susurro unas pequeñas palabras que no me fueron audibles

-A este paso me terminare enamorando de esta idiota... aunque, no seria del todo malo-

s.

s.

s.

s.

REVIEWS

Sebasam11: No todo sera tan emocionante en la mayoria de las ocasiones, tengo que desarrollar un poco a los personajes para que la trama pueda avanzar constantemente.

SarahLeal: Nico y Maki ya explicaron la razon por la que no se encontraban con ellas y no, no se a convertido en Gakkou Gurashi XD

Ary14: En realidad es algo divertido de pensar, por que si, esta historia la he dividido en lo que se podria clasificar como arcos, asi que si, su viaje sera un nuevo arco el cual contara con bastantes movimientos bruscos, no me gusta The walking dead, pero supongo que debe ser buena en algunos momentos XD, y lamento si no dormiste esperando la actualizacion

ErzaAckermanAyase41777: Pues en si no he dado una explicacion directa a lo que ha pasado con Eli, solo son suposiciones, pero descuida por el momento le dare unos capitulos en calma... o solo 2, sobre lo de jugar con sus sentimientos, Un fic no es divertido si los lectores no se divierten , conmueven o sufren XD

Rebe13, Lovelive213: Jaja muchas gracias por leer el fic y me alegra que aun despues de tantos caps, sigan la historia hasta este punto

AVISO!

Muy bien, lo se, lo se, dos meses para actualizar esto, deberian de quemarme por el simple hecho de hacer eso y dejar un capitulo tan corto, pero el detalle es que soy un estudiante, los examenes para entrar a la universidad se acercan, tengo muchos compromisos que atender, entrenamientos, estudios... No soy alguien que le guste dejar algo que le divierta, pero tengo que tener prioridades. Por lo que pido su comprension, los Fics volveran a ser continuos al empezar las vacaciones de verano. Lamento el no poder actualizar tanto como lo hacia hace unos meses :c

Hasta la proxima (No pienso dejar los fics ni aunque dure años escribiendolos XD asi que si habra una pro


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

"Un vistazo al pasado"

En algun lugar de japon, cerca de la ciudad de Kyoto, exisitia gente la cual en momentos de crisis, sobrevivian aferrandose con todo lo que tenian a su alcance, gente que desde un inicio lucho por su vida y que hasta el momento no solo habia logrado salvarse, si no que mas bien, habian formado una familia con la cual contar

Las noches en estos tiempos eran aterradoras, sin embargo, para las chicas de Muse, por hoy era una excepcion.

En la mansion que desde hacia unos meses era habitada por las chicas, lo que deberia ser un lugar callado ahora era un lugar lleno de risas y gozo, las luces del lugar estaban encendidas ignorando la oscuridad de exterior. En la mesa del comedor estaban las 12 personas, las cuales incluso la mas seria sonreia de una manera verdaderamente feliz y mas por el hecho de dar por sentado que habian salvado a una de sus compañeras

-¡Por nuestra compañera Eli! Y su primera cena en familia- Honoka alzo su vaso el cual contenia agua, pero que la intencion estaba mas que clara

Ante el llamado todas las chicas del lugar rieron por la pequeña inocente, para de inmediato alzar sus vasos al cielo -¡Salud!-

La Rubia veia la escena con lo que seria una mezcla de verguenza y felicidad, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su vista intentaba ser lejana aunque no lo lograba, pero algo que resaltaba mucho era que algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. -G-gracias chicas...-

Ninguna de las presentes se preocupo pues todas ya sabian el significado de esas lagrimas, por lo que sin mucho que decir solo siguieron con su velada de una forma pacifica.

El banquete que habia en la mesa, era uno digno de una celebracion de dia festivo, habia ensaladas, una variante increible de carnes de diferentes tipos de animales, y claro muchas bebidas de diferentes tipos.

-Aun sigo sin entender de donde sacaron toda esta comida- Murmuro Sora con un tono impresionado

-Bueno- Hanayo contesto con una actitud humilde -Rin-chan y Umi-chan se esforzaron mucho en cazar animales alrededor, ya sabes que esas cosas apenas y tocan otros seres vivos a menos que en verdad tengan mucha hambre... pero, todo esto se debe a que ellas se esmeraron en darle una bienvenida a Eli-chan-

La sonrisa en el chico se hizo presente de una manera casi imperceptible para luego pasar a ver a el par antes mencionado el cual solo hablaba animadamente con las chicas de Bibi -Quien diria que alguna vez volveria a ver un ambiente tan...-

-¿Feliz?- Pregunto la peli morada que desde hacia un rato ya escuchaba al chico hablar con Hanayo -Lo se, yo tambien crei que nunca volveria a vivir algo como esto-

Kotori miro con curiosidad a la peli morada -Nozomi-chan... ¿No deberias estar con Eli-chan? Esta aun parece algo nerviosa.-

Nozomi rio un poco divertida -Descuida, creo que estara bien sin mi un rato, ademas, he estado con ella casi por 3 meses completos encerradas en una habitacion, la dejare descansar de mi un poco.-

-¿Ah?- Erena Sonrio picaramente uniendose a la platica -tres meses encerrada con una rusa de cuerpo envidiable, que suerte la tuya Nozomi- Este comentario tuvo dos repercusiones, numero uno, hizo que Nozomi, esa chica que siempre fastidiaba a las demas, se pusiera tan roja que facilmente se pudo haber camuflado con el pelo de Maki y Numero dos, hizo que Anju le diera un gran golpea Erena pues estas eran parejas.

El ambiente se vio bastante divertido entre las chicas, esto mientras que Bibi y las dos miembros de Lily white hablaban, claro, Honoka y Tsubasa tambien estaban en el comedor, pero estas desde su reciente incidente en esta tarde, estaban mas unidas que nunca.

Todo era lo que se describiria perfecto, Las diferencias de todos los grupos habian quedado de lado, claro exceptuando tal vez la leve competencia de estos. El amor entre los grupos habia florecido de una manera exitosa, siendo Eli y Nozomi la que habian declarado su relacion oficial hace unas horas antes de la cena.

Las demas miembros no se quedaban atras ni en broma, Umi y Kotori tenian una relacion que tenia precedentes solo que estas dos eran lo bastante tontas como para no poder avanzar o no poder encarar el pasado, Rin y Hanayo eran una historia por si solas, estas tenian problemas graves entre si mismas, pues el simple hecho de tener a dos personas tan diferentes conviviendo juntas, hacian que su relacion tuviera giros muy inesperados, claro que estas no habian formalizado nada, siendo que ninguna tenia el interes momentaneo de cambiar la extraordinaria amistad que tenian. Tsubasa y Honoka eran un caso un tanto interesante, siendo ambas chicas tan diferentes por fuera, pero a la vez tan parecidas por dentro, era algo que lograba unirlas de una manera increible, algunas veces tuvieron problemas, una sintio lastima por la otra en mas de una ocasion, pero ahora se veian como iguales, y aun si la peli jengibre era tan tonta como para no percatarse, en el corazon de la castaña se abergaba un sentimiento que facilmente se podria describir como amor.

El tiempo paso en lo que serian minutos para luego transformarse a horas, el comedor estaba vacio, con una gran cantidad de platos que habian quedado relucientes cuando antes tenian una gran cantidad de comida. No habia ni rastro de vida en esa habitacion de la casa, sin embargo, era diferente en otra parte de la mansion.

En la sala la cual era gigantesca habia risas de montones, mientras que la oscuridad se intentaba apoderar del lugar sin exito pues la habitacion estaba iluminada por no mas de nuve velas, pocas para un lugar tan enorme pero muchas para el circulo en el que estaban las chicas, unas estaban acostadas, otras sentadas y otras simplemente cambiaban de posicion constantemente.

-¿En verdad Anju-san hizo eso?- Pregunto Umi que casi rompia en llantos de la risa, cosa que era rara en ella

Tsubasa asintio con una sonrisa -Tuvo que seducirlos para que les diera la gasolina, fue lo mas pacifico que hemos hecho al tratar con la gente sin tener que dispararnos de paso- la castaña tambien rompio en risas mientras el resto de las chicas hacian lo mismo

-N-No es justo... ¡M-Me dijeron que jamas se lo dirian a nadie- Se quejo con un puchero la chica mencionada -Ademas, ¡¿Por que ustedes no lo hicieron?!

-Si, pero en ese entonces, no creiamos que tendriamos a quien contarselo- Argumento Erena sin piedad contra su novia -Y respecto a lo segundo, Tsubasa es de bajo tamaño y yo tengo problemas de ira, eras la mejor opcion, ademas, no soy celosa-

Las risas de parte del resto del grupo claro no se hicieron esperar una vez mas y con ello el silencio se alzo como el mas grande gobernante de la sala, todas tomaban bebidas ya fueran alcoholicas como Tsubasa, Erena, Eli y Nico, mientras el resto se conformaba con cualquier cosa.

-Es increible... ¿No lo creen?- pregunto Hanayo con un sentimiento calido de por medio que contagio a todas en el lugar -Estar juntas, hace que mi pecho se sienta bien- esta miro de reojo a la peli naranja la cual correspondio su mirada -Me... ¡Me hace sentir viva!

-En realidad- Maki bufo con una sonrisa que rara vez mostraba, una mas viva y alegre -Es genial tenerlas a todas aqui, es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una familia... incluso mas que con mi propia sangre.

La peli negra solo rio un poco ante el comentario de su novia -Es raro ver que Maki-chan sea tan honesta, asi que yo tambien lo hare, Amo el estar con ustedes, amo enserio el vivir en este momento, hace mucho tiempo que mis razones de vivir habian desaparecido... pero gracias a ustedes, eso ha cambiado.-

-No enseñaron tantas cosas- Ahora hablo Eli que miraba su vaso atentamente -No puedo... no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por esto, me enseñaron lo que es una familia... y lo que es el amor- Esta miro a Nozomi con una sonrisa y unos ojos que amenazaban romper en llantos de nuevo. -G-gracias-

-No, No...- Rin nego un par de veces con su cabeza, esta a diferencia de su actitud usual, desprendia calma y calidez -No les enseñamos nada, nosotras nos estabamos rompiendo antes de que las conocieramos, conocimos a printemps como unas cobardes y a ustedes como unas desalmadas, creo que es justo decir que todas hemos cambiado, aprendimos aspectos importantes de cada una de las que nos rodeaban. El que podamos sonreir y reir este dia, es gracias a todas.-

-Como dijo Rin- Ahora continuo Umi -Les prometo a todas, a todas y cada una de ustedes, que si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para que esto siga como ahora... lo hare sin dudarlo, este sentimiento vale mas que mil dias en este infierno, solo un minuto es suficiente para mi, si puedo hacer que esto dure un minuto mas para cualquiera de ustedes... Les entregare mi vida.

Ante el comentario de la peli azul solo pudimos ver como una almohada se estampo en su rostro de lleno sorprendiendo a mas de una

-Cierra el pico Umi-chan- Comento entre risas la peli morada que habia lanzado ese objeto, esta aunque su tono era divertido tenia una pisca seria de por medio -Si alguien muere... Seguiremos adelante, pero no pienso aceptar que nadie muera por mi. Absolutamente nadie, asi que ¡mas les vale a todas prometer que sobreviviremos hasta que no podamos soportarlo! No sera hasta que el tiempo nos acabe, hasta que no podamos seguir respirando, hasta que nuestros cuerpos decidan que es es el momento de caer... hasta ese entonces, No mueran...-

-No pensaba morir- Hablo confiada Maki -Pero si te hace sentir mejor... Lo prometo-

-Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que nadie piensa morir- Dijo Honoka la cual miraba a Nozomi con entusiasmo -Nadie piensa hacerlo, asi que no te preocupes por ello... Y aun si una lo hiciera, seguiremos adelante conmemorando lo que hoy llamamos familia.

Despues de este comentario absolutamente todas las chicas del lugar sonrieron, incluso Sora que no se veia como una parte del grupo. Pero despues de eso aunque todas sonreian, todo termino por verse un poco mas serio, la idea de dormir no era una opcion, pero el reir y el cantar era algo un poco impropio del ambiente tan calmado que teniamos en el lugar.

-Oigan...- Anju hablo con algo de timidez, sin embargo esta nos miraba con unos ojos calmados, tan calmados que te podrias perder en ellos -¿Les pareceria bien hablar un poco?-

-Emm... Eso hemos estado haciendo toda la noche- Contesto la peligris con algo de ironia en su voz.

-No, pero yo hablo de una platica algo mas... seria- Anju tomo de su vaso con delicadeza

Las chicas de A-Rise se vieron algo confundidas ante el comentario de la chica, pero mantuvieron silencio hasta que esta volvio a hablar.

-¿De que exactamente?- Pregunto Nozomi intrigada por la chica

-Del como todo esto comenzo- No esta de mas destacar que el ambiente tuvo un cambio tan repentino como la diferencia que existe entre lo caliente y lo frio -El como es que pasamos nuestros primeros dias hasta llegar a este lugar...

-Anju- Tsubasa la fulmino con la mirada -Cierra la boca-

-En realidad creo que es una gran idea- Esta voz se gano la atencion de todas las presentes, esta era perteneciente a una de las miembros de Printemps, Honoka Kousaka -Creo que seria bueno... seria bueno comprender lo que las demas tuvieron que pasar, quiero saber que es lo que tienen sobre sus hombros... asi que si no quieren hablarlo... al menos yo quiero compartir todo lo que vivi hasta este momento.

FLASHBACK

Todo era un dia tan normal, todo estaba tan bien que era dificil el creer que alguna vez algo interesante podria pasar.

La escuela era como siempre, ni una sola señal de rareza se asomaba por la ventana ese dia, sin embargo, eso cambiaria radicalmente, de una manera que jamas hubiera esperado, una manera que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-Moh... Kotori-chan, no entendi nada a la clase de matematicas...- Se quejo la peli jengibre buscando consuelo de la chica peligris, la cual aunque intento darselo como pudo

-Ya, Ya, si no entiendes alguna cosa puedes ir a buscarme a mi casa- Le ofrecio la chica en un intento de que su amiga se sintiera mejor, cosa que al parecer le agrado a Honoka -Ademas, le agradas mucho a mi mama

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Asi no reprobare de nuevo y podre pasar mis vacaciones de verano libre... Si es que Yukiho no me deja de nuevo la tienda como la ultima vez...-

-Bueno, Yukiho-chan tambien debe de preocuparse un poco por el negocio, pero recuerda que ella no tiene por que cuidar la tienda todo el tiempo.-

-Lo se, pero es que a veces es un poco pesada respecto a quien la cuida- Se quejo la chica con algo de molestia. -Deberiamos ir a buscar a Hanayo-chan- propuso sin nada que hacer

-Si, Hace un rato que la quiero ver para mostrarle unos diseños que hice en mi cuadern...-

De pronto ambas chicas guardaron silencio por completo al darse cuenta del escandalo que se estaba armando en el corredor, la gente por los pasillos en masa, tanto que incluso mucha gente estaba cayendo y por ende siendo arrolladas por las demas.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Se pregunto Honoka mientras se levantaba de su asiento al ver tal disturbio, pero no fue hasta que la puerta de su aula se abrio que pudieron reaccionar

Por la puerta entro una chica de pelo castaño la cual se veia muy alterada, esta apenas entro cerro la puerta con llave para evitar que alguien de afuera intentara abrirla, la chica reflejaba un rostro de terror, su respiracion se entrecortaba y sobre todo esta parecia querer vomitar, cosa que no se molesto en ocultar pues unos segundos despues esta expulso todo lo que tenia dentro de su estomago. Esa era Hanayo, la chica de primer año con la que habia simpatizado apenas al empezar su preparatoria pero el comportamiento que reflejo fue tan raro como seria ver un oasis en el desierto.

Las chicas que quedaban en nuestra aula fueron en direccion a su ayuda. Le preguntaron que tenia y que por que habia un disturbio haya afuera.

Entonces, la bomba que libraria nos dejo helado

-E-El maestro de educacion fisica...- Esta se abrazo a si misma con los ojos llorosos -F-fue asesinado, gente de las calles empezo a entrar al area de la escuela, pero apenas los profesores intentaron detenerlos o preguntar por lo menos que era lo que les pasaba... todo fue terrible...- Me miro con unos ojos que imploraban ayuda -Habia mucha sangre... y mucha gente sigue entrando... El primer piso fue abandonado cuando todos los de primer año vimos la situacion-

Estas palabras de la chica terminaron por dejarnos sin habla a toda las del aula, pero no paso ni un solo momento pues varias de las chicas del lugar se alertaron de una manera inhumana para de inmediato salir del aula uniendose a la multitud de los corredores, sin embargo Hanayo vino directamente hacia nosotras -Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan... tenemos que irnos de aqui en este mismo momento-

La peligris y yo no dudamos de la castaña en ni un solo momento pues sabiamos el como ella era y jamas bromearia con algo por el estilo.

-D-deberiamos llamar a la policia- Expreso Kotori temerosa

Hanayo nego -Ya todos lo intentaron, la linea esta caida, hasta yo ya lo intente poco mas de diez veces...- La chica me miro con suplica -Corremos peligros, deberiamos de irnos de aqui, justo ahora-

-H-Hanayo-chan, tranquilizate, primero explicanos con detalles que esta pasando ahi afuera, dinos que fue lo que vist...-

No paso ni un solo momento hasta que un grito resono a lo largo del pasillo, miraron hacia las ventanas del aula para darse cuenta que toda la multitud de gente que antes estaba corriendo por este... se habia alejado por completo.

Las tres chicas avanzaron temerosas hacia la puerta, la abrieron con delicadeza y paso siguiente miraron al final del pasillo, sus miradas estaban atentas a este aunque no habia nadie, lo unico que recorria el lugar eran los gritos los cuales a medida que pasaban los segundos se multiplicaban y peor aun, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas cercanos... pero no fue hasta que por fin algo aparecio en la soledad del pasillo que se dieron cuenta que lo que habia dicho la castaña era cosa seria.

-¡Corran!¡Corran!- Un chico aparecio por el pasillo corriendo directamente hacia las chicas, Su camisa estaba ensangretada pero este parecia no estar lastimado, Por lo que no entendian su mensaje. No fue hasta que una cantidad de gente ridicula aparecio tras de el siguiendolo de una manera salvaje, estos corrian en masa y aunque muchos caian los demas los atropellaban sin preocuparse, eso preocupo a las chicas en un inicio, pero luego fue cuando las tres se percataron de algo... sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y que mas de uno tenia heridas que podrian resultar mortales para un humano normal.

-Corramos...- Murmuro Honoka retrocediendo un par de pasos al lado contrario de donde venian

-¿Q-Que?-

No fue hasta que estuvieron a solo 10 metros que la peli jengibre repitio sus palabras con fuerza

-¡Que Corramos!- Al decir esto la chica tomo la muñeca de sus dos amigas para de inmediato empezara correr

Aun siendo una chica completamente normal y desconociendo la situacion ,su alerta de peligro se habia disparado de una manera anormal, sabiendo que esas ya no eran personas y que tampoco eran amigables.

Las chicas corrieron en direccion del aula de profesores, pero el simple hecho de que al otro lado del pasillo aparecieran mas de esas cosas, hizo que la idea quedara descartada pues estaban en medio del camino.

-Las escaleras a la derecha- Sugirio Kotori Ya que era su unica salida

-P-Pero la gente esta llendo a la azotea, ¡abajo es un infestacion!- Se alerto Hanayo con miedo en su ser cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguna chica -D-Deberiamos ir con ellos-

-Los rodearan- Penso la peli jengibre con una mente digna de una superviviente

La chica simplemente ordeno a las otras dos ir hacia abajo, pues hacia pisos superiores seria un suicidio sin duda alguna, apenas bajaron los escalones se dieron cuenta de que como habia dicho la castaña estas cosas estaban en la parte de abajo... Pero la sangre de las chicas se helo apenas se dieron cuenta de que estos las ignoraban por una sola razon... que todos tenian la boca ocupada, esas cosas no se percataron de su presencia hasta que las chicas se habian alejado lo suficiente, mas de una estuvo apunto de desechar todo lo que su estomago tenia dentro, pero gracias a dios no tuvieron que parar en el camino, salieron hacia la entrada principal de la escuela la cual para nuestra sorpresa estaba completamente libre sin ninguna de esas cosas que estorbara en el camino

-¿D-donde estan todas las cosas que estaban aqui?- pregunto Hanayo extrañada de la falta que hacia de esas cosas

Pero entonces una cantidad de gritos innumerables se alzo entre todos los demas ruidos, estos fueron tan desgarradores que les helo la sangre en un microsegundo

Honoka miro a sus espaldas con miedo, para darse cuenta que los gritos provenian de la azotea, estos no paraban de ninguna forma, pero sobre todo su corazon penso en ir a intentar ayudar, pero su mente y cuerpo se negaban por dos razones, por que seria inutil y por que solo seria hechar su vida por el caño.

-Kotori... Hanayo... Viven cercas una de otra... Vayan por su familia- Comento la peli jengibre intentando buscar una solucion -Nos vemos en el departamento secundario que tu mama nos presta para diseñar los trajes- Sugirio la chica

-Tu...-

-Ire por mi familia- Trago pesado pues el miedo era un gran obstaculo -Luego de que lo logremos, llamaremos por ayuda, esperaremos. Tengan cuidado en el camino, no sabemos lo que sean esas cosas, Pero no son nada bueno-

Ante ese comentario todas se separaron en direcciones contrarias, cada una con sus propias preocupaciones, lo que era un dia normal, fue algo que se transformo en un dia... que simplemente no se podria describir

Honoka corria desesperadamente, pasando por lugares o calles poco habitadas, las cuales aun siendo asi, terminaba por encontrar algunas de esas cosas, estas la atacaban como un depredador el cual veia un objetivo facil, pero para su suerte, muchos de estos apenas y podian correr por sus heridas por lo que evitarlos era tarea que le resultaba extremadamente sencilla.

No fue hasta que pasado el tiempo, llego al lugar que tanto anhelaba, al ver que ninguna de esas cosas ya la seguia esta termino por entrar a la comodidad de su hogar, pero al encontrar se topo con algo sumamente raro. La dulceria estaba intacta, como si fuera ajena a todo lo que se vivia afuera, pero no habia nadie a la vista.

Recorrio la casa a paso rapido pero cuidadoso, intentando no alertar a nada o nadie que estuviera en el lugar... pero entonces llego a la cocina y fue cuando su mirada cambio a una que jamas habia pasado por su rostro...

Habia sangre en el suelo, demasiada sangre, y habia lo que serian tres cuerpos en el lugar, habia dos conocidos, dos personas que la habian criado y le habian dado vida, estos yacian en el suelo, sus cuerpos no presentaban rastro de vida alguno y solo se posaban sobre un charco de sangre. La tercera persona era un completo desconocido y al parecer se quedaria asi pues su cara estaba destrozada que si no fuera por que ella misma lo veia, no hubiera identificado esa masa de carne como una cabeza.

La desesperacion reino en la chica, de sus ojos las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin piedad alguna, pero entonces... entonces fue cuando recordo algo...

-¡Yukiho!- Grito ya sin importarle el ser discreta, la unica esperanza que quedaba era su hermanita menor, la cual no estaba en aquel monstruoso escenario.

Subio las escaleras de manera desesperada haciendo demasiado ruido en el proceso y con rapidez llego al cuarto de su hermana para abrirlo sin dudar un solo momento. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando el filo de un cuchillo intento cortarla apenas al abrir la puerta, Honoka lo esquivo con miedo, y entonces un segundo tajo y un tercero, no fue hasta que tomo la muñeca de la atacante que el cuchillo se detuvo.

-¡Yukiho, soy yo!- su voz hizo despertar a la chica que la atacaba con unos ojos llenos de desesperacion

Una chica de pelo color tinto, una altura algo menor a la mia, un cuerpo que sera infanti en cierto momento, la chica de ojod azules los cuales estaban inundados por las lagrimas, ella se habia quedado aqui al tener fiebre en la mañana... y ahora Honoka no podia ni imaginar lo que ella habia vivido

-O-Onee-chan...?- pregunto temerosa la chica a lo que Honoka asintio con debilidad

No paso ni un solo momento hasta que la pequeña abrazo a su hermana con desesperacion, esta lloraba descosoladamente mientras Honoka solo se dedicaba a abrazarla con fuerza, mas de la que ella consideraba adecuada, su hermana le conto lo sucedido, el hombre que entro a la tienda, el como mordio a su padre y madre, mientras que estos lo mataron, ella mato a sus dos padres. Sus sollozos rompieron el corazon de su hermana, aunque esta no se atreviera a admitirlo.

-Estas lastimada Yukiho...- Comento Honoka que veia el hombro de su hermana que sangraba por una herida bastante grande -¿Como te hiciste eso?- pregunto mientras buscaba el botiquin de primeros auxilios

-E-Ese hombre me mordio antes de que papa lo moliera a golpes...- Yukiho se tomo del hombro mientras expresaba con su rostro dolor -¿Que esta pasando haya afuera?-

-No lo se...- murmuro la peli jengibre -Pero no tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo, la casa no es segura, tenemos que salir de aqui e ir al departamento de Kotori, es mas resistente y seguro-

Al decir esto ambas asintieron y tomaron algunas cosas en una mochila para prepararse, se tenian que ir lo antes posibles, pero no fue hasta que cuando Honoka le ayudaba a Yukiho algo inesperado paso

-O-Onee-chan...- Yukiho se empezo a tambalear con peligro de caer, pero su hermana la atrapo antes de que esto pasara

-¡¿Que te pasa Yukiho?!- Pregunto asustada

-N...No me siento nada bien, me siento mal... muy mal- Esta empezo a llorar -No... Papa y Mama les paso lo mismo... creia que no me pasara en los primeros minutos... me... me salvarian...-

-¡Yukiho, Estas bien!- Grito Honoka aunque no entendia las palabras de su hermana

-M-Maldita sea...-Un hilo de sangre se deslizo por los labios de la peli tinto -Si te muerden... se acabo...- Miro a su hermana con unos ojos de desesperanza -Hermana... no me quieroir de aqui, no quiero morir aun... no quiero...-

-N-no te vas a ningun lado- Prometio Honoka con los ojos en lagrimas -Estoy contigo, no te dejare ir-

-Amo eso de ti hermana- Murmuro mas debilmente -Siempre de preocupas por los demas... pero ahora, no puedes cumplir eso... tienes que irte de aqui...antes de que sea tarde-

-No me ire sin ti-

La menor sonrio -Sabia que dirias eso... por eso- Rapidamente con un movimiento tomo el cuchillo del suelo -Te obligare a hacerlo, Te amo Onee-chan-

Acto siguiente... Yukiho...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Yukiho era mas inteligente que yo- Honoka sonrio con tristeza en su rostro -Ella era mucho mas inteligente, y sabia que no tenia salvacion desde un inicio, sabia que no la asesinaria y por ello, lo hizo por si misma-

Mas de una en el lugar guardo silencio al escuchar tal confesion de la peli jengibre

Pero no fue hasta que la pequeña castaña se sento a su lado en el suelo y tomo su mano que esta dejo de emitir tristeza pues la calidez de Tsubasa la contagio aunque esta no la mirara directamente.

-Ya que estamos siendo honestas...- Kotori murmuro -Tambien a mi me gustaria compartir lo que paso los primero dias, con la esperanza de que fortalezcamos nuestros lazos.

FLASHBACK

La separacion de las chicas con sus amigas habia sido una de las peores decisiones que habiana tomado, o por lo menos era lo que pensaban la peligris y la castaña que corrian sin parar ni un solo momento, sus esfuerzos por llegar a la casa de la peligris eran exagerados pues habian tenido que tomar muchos desvios ya que esas cosas abundaban por todos lados en las calles, para su suerte, con algunos escondites y estrategia pasando por algunos edificios, fueron capaces de pasar todo sin encontrar ni siquiera una sola de esas cosas en el camino. Mas sin embargo el tiempo consumido habia sido exagerado, Honoka debia estar ya de camino hacia ellas en esos mismos instantes.

Tanto Hanayo como Kotori fueron capaces de alcanzar el cruce de calles que necesitaban sin muchos problemas, el problema principal era que las casas de ambas apartir de ese punto quedaban hacia lados contrarios

-Nos vemos en tu departamento Kotori-chan- Aseguro Hanayo que veia la mirada de su amiga la cual dudaba si acompañarla o ir directamente a su hogar -Estare bien, s-solo...- Estuvo apunto de pedir ayuda, pero se detuvo al ver que seria muy egoista

-Esta bien Hanayo-chan- le respondio de inmediato -Te ver ahi-

Y como la primera vez, ambas se separaron llendo a diferentes direcciones, pero esta vez ninguna estaba tan lejos de la otra aunque ningun de las dos supiera que les podia deparar su destino

Kotori corrio rapidamente, despues de todo Honoka, Hanayo y Ella habian pensado el volverse idols, por lo que era mas que evidente que las tres tendrian una condicion fisica excelente la cual agradecia en estos momentos

Pensaba en cuanto las cosas habian pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le era dificil creer que no estaba soñando, hacia solo minutos, habia visto a varias personas ser devoradas hasta que no quedaran mas que sacos de carnes irreconocible. No estaba soñando, eso era mas que seguro, pero tal vez ahora vivia una pesadilla.

La chica llego a su hogar a no mucho tiempo de donde se separo de la castaña, por lo que se apresuro a entrar en el lugar, esta al principio se propuso a abrir la puerta pero al llegar a esta se dio cuenta de algo... la cerradura estaba hecha pedazos, habian forzado la puerta y esta estaba abierta, al principio penso lo peor y no era para menos.

Con cuidado abrio la puerta para adentrarse en su hogar, miro a sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie la veia y entonces cerro tras de si mientras atascaba la puerta con un pequeño estante.

Kotori sentia miedo por el simple hecho de que sentia que no estaba sola en su hogar, las luces apagadas mientras casi todas las ventanas estaban siendo bloqueadas por las cortinas, parecia que la luz del sol era ajeno a esa casa, pero peor aun, se dio cuenta de que las cosas en su hogar no estaban bien.

Miro hacia todos lados cuando llego a la sala de su hogar, dandose cuenta de que los sillones de su hogar estaban caidos o que habia jarrones quebrados, habia rasguños en la pared estos incrustados con algo de sangre.

Estos rasguños eran como los de un animal que dejaban para marcar su territorio, ante tal escenario la chica no tuvo otra reaccion mas que una de terror, retrocedio un par de pasos antes de que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con algo que ella misma reconocio como una persona.

A su espalda choco con una persona, pero la peli gris no movio ni siquiera un musculo pues se paralizo al sentir el frio de su cuerpo, no era como una persona normal que desprendia calor, la gente desprendia calor de su cuerpo en diferentes niveles, pero esta persona con la que su piel estaba haciendo contacto... no desprendia nada comparable a mas de lo que seria un iceberg.

Con su mirada llena de horror no se atrevio a voltear ni siquiera un centimetro pues los debiles gruñidos que salian de esa cosa eran como el llamado del mismo diablo, como si la muerte te susurrara al oido y bien, este era probablemente el caso para la chica.

La criatura se mantenia quieta viendo a la chica la cual parecia una pequeña liebre arrinconada, sin posibilidades de escapar, como un niño que solo jugaba con su comida antes de devorarla.

Entonces todo lo demas... paso como si solo hubiera sido un destello.

Esa cosa puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kotori, pero la peli gris actuo no por inteligencia, no por astucia, si no por miedo. Esta no ataco, si no que mas bien termino por apartarse de esa cosa intentando correr de nueva cuenta a las calles las cuales aunque no fueran seguras, veia como una mejor opcion a estar encerrada con una de esas cosas. La criatura no perdio el tiempo pues en cuanto vio a la chica correr, como un felino desperto su instinto de cazar

"¡Corre! ¡Corre!" Era el unico pensamiento en la mente de la peli gris, tenia tanto miedo que en cierto punto olvido que su madre era su objetivo, que encontrar a la mujer que la criaba era lo primordial, pero ella intento huir por simple instinto de peligro

Apenas escapo de sus garras intento correr hacia el corredor para de inmediato ir hacia la puerta, pero apenas llego a este primero, esta resbalo y cayo a suelo por un charco de sangre que estaba de por medio. Pero al parecer la criatura cayo por la misma razon, pero esta a diferencia de Kotori, no sentia dolor por lo que sin tomarse ni un momento tomo el pie de la chica con la intencion de atraerla hacia si misma.

Ella entro en panico por la sensacion de una mano aferrandose firmemente a su tobillo, sus ojos lloraban, de una manera que suplicaba por su vida

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! ¡Por favor!- Gritaba desesperadamente sin esperanza de que esa cosa fuera a aflojar el agarre.

Entonces la chica miro hacia atras. Su expresion se volvio tan indescriptible, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante, la criatura que sostenia con firmeza su pierna era nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que intento rescatar hacia menos de unos segundos... pero el simple hecho de darse cuenta de que los ojos de su madre no eran de un color normal, que sus venas estaban remarcadas a lo largo de su piel con un color antinatural... hizo que perdiera sus cabales.

Kotori ya con desesperacion, tristeza, un profundo vacio... no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, tenia tanto miedo y no podia pensar claramente, estaba perdida. Pero sin embargo su cuerpo reacciono por si solo como si este pensara por si mismo, con la pierna que tenia libre pateo con fuerza la cabeza de ese demonio que llevaba la piel de su madre. La patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta cosa la soltara.

Pero aunque la chica fue capaz de levantarse esta no fue capaz de atravesar la puerta, la cerradura estaba rota, el salir no era un problema, pero algo no la dejo salir de ese lugar

Una se preguntaria ¿Por que? pero... ¿Pueden culparla?

Sus pensamientos mas remotos decian que huyera, lo gritaban con fervor, pero aun asi esta no pudo moverse pues su mente solo se preguntaba si seria correcto dejar a su madre ahi... ¿Y si habia una cura? ¿O si era algo temporal? su mente intentaba encontrar soluciones.

Mientras el interior de Kotori solo debatia de una manera interminable, la criatura con inexistente corazon y desconocimiento de la palabra misericordia, se puso de pie para de inmediato abalanzarce contra la peli gris, pero esta vez a diferencia de la anterior, no iba a jugar con su comida, ahora tenia la intencion de devorarla.

El terror invadio a la chica en sus pensamientos hasta el mundo real donde se habia dado cuenta de que ahora esta cosa se abalanzaba contra ella, pero ahora era tarde, no podria moverse ni esquivar esa mordida que venia con lentitud, cada vez mas cerca de su cuerpo

-Mama... ¡No!- Solto como un ultimo llanto

La puerta del lugar se abrio de golpe a su costado y junto a ella una rafaga paso al costado de la chica y acto siguiente acabando con esa cosa de golpe

-La tenemos, !Larguemonos de aqui!- grito un hombre mientras la chica peli gris habia caido al suelo viendo aquel cuerpo que hace unos momentos habia intentado matarla...

Los hombres tomaron a la chica por los brazos mientras la apartaban del interior que era su hogar

Pero Kotori solo pudo observar el como el cuerpo yacia en el suelo... ese que hace apenas unas horas la despidio con un beso y un "Te amo" que le daria una madre a su hija

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Entonces...- Umi miro a Kotori con una suma pena -¿Eso fue lo que te atormentaba en la primera ocasion que nos conocimos?- Pregunto a lo que la peli gris asintio con la mirada baja

-Asi fue...- Comento con la voz en bajo -Pero... ahora que estoy con ustedes, no siento tristeza ni miedo, solo felicidad-

-Y me asegurare de asi sea- aseguro la peli azul mientras con su puño golpeaba su pecho -¡Te prometo que te protegere pase lo que pase!

Ante el comentario tan directo de Umi la peli morada no desaprovecho la oportunidad -¡Ya besala Umi-chan!

El comentario no paso desapercibido para nadie, por lo que matando un poco la tension y sobre todo avergonzando a las dos chicas, solo seguimos con el tema.

-Pero...- Ahora hablo Eli con duda -¿Quienes eran los hombres que te salvaron?

-Em...- Una mano se alzo timidamente -Creo que yo puedo explicar eso- Hablo Hanayo

FLASHBACK

El camino apartir de la separacion de las dos chicas habia sido mas tenso y temeroso. El simple hecho de pensar que algo la atacaria por cualquier lado, era algo que aterraba a la castaña de ojos purpuras, el pensar el como vio a uno de sus profesores devorados hace un rato le revolvia el estomago de una manera insana. La simple posibilidad por mas remota que fuera, de estar en el lugar de la gente que gritaba a los alrededores... era una posiblidad que la aterraba en el fondo de su ser

Siempre fue timida y reservada, solo hablaba cuando se le pedia o cuando se sentia comoda... pero ahora estaba corriendo entre una ola de muertos canibales para encontrarse con sus padres los cuales amaba.

¿Como ser tan valiente para poder realizar tal acto? Ni siquiera ella misma podria dar una respuesta concreta

Entre mas corria en las calles ya no solo eran gritos de la gente agonizando si no que mas bien ahora se habian manifestado el sonido de armas de fuego, la chica se aterro aun mas al escuchar esto, nunca habia visto un arma de fuego de cerca, menos la habia oido dispararse. Pero aun asi siguio sin parar, el camino que recorria en 10 minutos caminando, le parecia una eternidad, tenia miedo de que esa eternidad fuera cortada en un instante por alguna de esas cosas.

El viaje concluyo pasados unos minutos mas, entonces llego a su calle donde para su sorpresa vio algo que sus ojos no lograban alcanzar, habia autos en la entrada de la calle bloqueandola ademas de un sinfin de cosas que lograban formar una barricada. Al principio no entendia que pasaba hasta que escucho los gritos que provenian atras de la barricada, estos no eran de dolor ni nada por el estilo si no que estos se estaban organizando de forma increible, cada orden que daban era destinada hacia tareas para defender la barricada.

Al notar esto sonrei con alegria y de inmediato golpee fuertemente la barricada provocando un silencio en el interior de esta

-¡Soy Hanayo! ¡Koizumi Hanayo! Dejenme pasar por favor- Pedi con fuerza mientras que estos al escuchar mis palabras solo empezaron a hablar entre si cosas que no pude captar

A los pocos segundos uno de los vecinos que conocia de toda mi vida asomo la cabeza para visualizar desde lo alto la calle donde me encontraba

-Pequeña Hanayo... C-Creimos que no volverias.-

-Si... las cosas esta poniendose muy feas aqui- conteste con preocupacion y miedo por mi vida -Dejenme pasar por favor-

-L-Lo sentimos... no podemos hacerlo-

-¿Que? ¿Por que? -

-No sabemos si estas infectada- El hombre aparto su mirada -No podemos dejarte pasar-

-P-Pero- las palabras desconcertaron a la chica -Mis padres... Mis padres estan aqui, ¿No? ellos les diran que no estoy infectada...-

-Tus padres...- el hombre apreto la mandibula y contuvo las lagrimas -¡Estaban infectados! Decian que debiamos de irnos de aqui, querian que nos fueramos de la seguridad de este lugar, se infectaron, nos intentaron matar, nos intentaron persuadir y hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer... y el virus debe de ser hereditario...

En ese momento algo dentro de Hanayo crujio -¿Que...? ¡¿Que le hicieron a mis padres?!- Grito mientras su imaginacion se encargaba de darle una imagen clara de lo que habia pasado. La chica estaba destrozada, como era posible que pudieran hacerle eso a las personas que la criaron solo con la justificacion de que estabn infectados cuando claramente no lo estaban y solo intentaban encontrarla

-¡Lo sentimos!- grito como ultimo el hombre antes de retirarse del lugar y volver a el interior de la barricada

Las lagrimas caian por el rostro de la castaña mientras esta se derrumababa de rodillas, estaba destrozada y no lo oculto, grito con tan fuerza por el dolor y tristeza que no le extrañaria que alguna de esas cosas se le hubiera lanzado encima de la nada

-Mi familia...- las lagrimas cayeron al concreto con pesar -Mi familia fue...-

"Nosotras somos como hermanas"

-No... Aun no acaba, mi familia aun necesita ayuda- dijo mientras se ponia de pie -Ellas aun me necesitan-

Gente salvando a el debil, eso seria una causa noble que daria inicio a las comunidades, cosa que fue una salvacion para las chicas en ese momento, La castaña busco ayuda como pudo y lo logro, pidio que ayudaran a sus amigas y acompañandola tres hombres, lograron salvar a Kotori que estaba al borde la muerte y a Honoka que aunque no estaba en peligro, esta estaba golpeada en un shock total.

Entonces asi fue como empezo la historia de Printemps.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Las cosas no fueron buenas para nosotras en ningun momento- Susurro Hanayo con tristeza en su voz -Pero, ahora creo que las cosas por fin mejoran, siempre he creido en el dicho que por cada mal viene un bien... el bien que nos dio este mundo fue encontrarlas a todas ustedes.-

El silencio reino por un momento en la habitacion pues aunque ya era una costumbre el recordar sus pasados, nunca se habian abierto frente a otras personas en su totalidad, ni siquiera sus propias integrantes sabian los detalles acerca de las demas. Muchas ocultaban detalles que podian cambiar la perspectiva de las espectadoras, tenian miedo de que las acusaran de cobardes, de ser debiles, de cualquier cosa... Tenian miedo de ser señaladas...

-Bueno, creo que me toca a mi- La peli azul alzo la mano con determinacion de no dejarlas atras -Creo que si ellas nos contaron su historia sin guardarse nada... nosotras tenemos que corresponderles-

Tenian miedo de ser señaladas, pero eso no pasaria aqui, por que todas se consideraban como familia unas a otras sin importar lo que dijeran.

-Mi historia como la de las demas empezo... de una manera inusual-

FLASHBACK

El sonido del aire siendo cortado una y otra vez era recurrente, tanto que ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia hecho. Desde que la pequeña Sonoda tenia razon, ese sonido la acompañaba.

El trabajo duro fue constante toda su vida, desde que la pequeña apenas y podia tomar una espada de kendo hasta que ahora ella la tomaba con una sola mano. Esta chica era conocida como Umi Sonoda, la chica de cabello azul que opacaba al mar y de unos ojos que aunque eran comunes eran hermosos al nivel de dejar en ridiculo a otras chicas, La chica solo se podia describir como una hermosura para cualquier persona, su porte era increiblemente elegante y su carisma aunque poco humoristica era notoria.

La peli azul tomo una pequeña toalla para secarse el rostro como lo hacia todos los dias, pero aunque esta era la heredera del dojo Sonoda, la chica no era que digamos Feliz, su vida estaba llena de conflictos... o mejor dicho ese era el problema, no tenia conflictos.

Desde que sus padres decidieron que ella ya no estaria en una preparatoria abierta, desde que decidieron que se casaria cuando tuviera 18 años, desde ese momento ella no era feliz, estudiaba en casa bajo enseñanza de los mejores tutores de todo Japon, siempre practicaba al punto de ser una atleta que podria destrozar a muchas profesionales de su edad. Lo tenia todo pero a la vez no tenia nada. Nada de lo que tenia o de lo que tendria seria por merito propio, el simple hecho de ser hija de esa familia, habia puesto una cuerda en su cuello como una correa desde su nacimiento, sin embargo, todo lo que queria o pedia estaba a su alcance, aunque en resumidas cuenta ella no tenia deseo alguno mas que hacer su propia vida.

-Señorita Umi- Una voz hablo del otro lado de la puerta a lo que la chica reconocio como una de las sirvientas -Su padre dice que debe de prepararse para la llegada de nuestros invitados, me ha pedido que dejara este comunicado ademas que le informara que debe de vestir prendas adecuadas-

-Gracias- fue la tajante respuesta de la chica

Era un dia importante, tendria que conocer a su prometido como se habia previsto hace algunos meses, evidentemente ella no lo deseaba pero era una obligacion que llevaba consigo desde el momento donde sus padres tomaron las riendas de su vida.

La chica hizo lo que acostumbraba hacer, tomo una ducha para eliminar todo rastro de suciedad, e incluso iba a cambiarse con el yukata que su madre habia dejado en el lugar... Pero ella no se puso esa prenda si no que mas bien tomo lo que seria un pantalon de color azul comparado a su pelo y se puso una blusa color blanca con rayas rojas horizontales en la parte del busto. Al tener esto esta chica se dispuso a salir de su hogar y lo logro saltando lo que seria la cerca que media mas de 2 metros y medio de alto gracias a un arbol dentro de su hogar.

Al salir esta simplemente camino sin mucho interes pensando el como su vida estaba apunto de irse directamente al carajo sin excepcion, tenia algo de pena en su mirada aunque caminaba sin apartarla del camino, esta no fue lejos pues no intentaba escapar si no que mas bien intentaba recordar su niñez

El viento soplo fuertemente agitando el pelo de la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera deprimida -Como quisiera volver a esos tiempos...- El ver los juegos frente a ella era como un consuelo para ella, recordar los unicos momentos donde fue libre y feliz -Honoka... Kotori... Espero que vivan su vida al maximo, no saben lo que es tener ataduras por todos lados... quisiera verlas una vez mas- Umi no tenia amigas ni amigos... sus padres la habian aislado tanto que ella no tenia ninguna sola persona con la cual contar aunque esta lo deseara.

Su destino estaba decidido y estaba convencida de ello, cada deseo de cumpleaños, cada deseo de año nuevo, lo desperdicio solo pidiendole a dios que cambiara su destino, que hiciera cualquier cosa para que su vida dependiera solo de ella... Pero... Jamas deseo que el destino cambiara de esa manera.

La chica escucho unos pasos muy raros tras de ellas ademas del chasquido de los dientes de la persona que caminaba tras ella. Umi se sintio extrañada ante estos sonidos y por alguna razon tuvo temor, pero volteo sin dudarlo ni un solo momento entonces vio la imagen mas rara de su vida... una mujer ensangrentada de todos los lados de su cuerpo venia hacia ella a paso corto pues esta cojeaba.

-Señora- Umi se preocupo por un momento -¿E-Esta bien?

Pero entonces todo se fue al demonio pues la mujer como si las palabras de Umi fueran un interruptor esta se lanzo contra la chica, la cual sin ningun tipo de esfuerzo esquivo para de inmediato dejarla caer al suelo, tenia el pie roto pero sobre todo lo que la inquietaba es que esta no tuviera dolor alguno pues se levanto de nuevo para intentar atacarla pero con el mismo resultado. La chica era una experta en artes marciales por lo que intentar atacarla era casi inutil ahora, si una persona que apenas se podia mover la atacaba, esta podria evadirla como si se tratara de respirar.

-¿Que hace?- Pregunto la chica completamente sorprendida de lo que pasaba -¡Detengase por favor! ¡Necesita un hospital para su pierna!- Sentencio hasta que esa cosa simplemente se lanzo de nuevo hacia Umi por lo que esta ya intentando que esa mujer no se siguiera lastimando, la tomo por el cuello en un candado para evitar que se lanzara contra ella de nuevo.

Pero algo dejo helada a Umi aunque lo tomo para quitarle el aliento asfixiandola, esta no parecia tener efecto, entonces con un poco mas de atencion se dio cuenta de algo

-N-No... respira- Aflojo un poco el candado de la impresion mientras su mirada se volvio de horror -¿Q-que demonios eres?-

Entonces como si de un demonio se tratara la mujer aprovechando que la chica habia aflojado el agarre simplemente termino por soltarse de su amarre y lanzarse contra ella cosa que Umi pudo prevenir por lo que la tomo de los hombros para guardar distancia, pero ella notaba una cosa, esa cosa intentaba desesperadamente morderla, entonces sintio terror por el simple hecho de que loe que veia en esa mujer no era normal, entonces hizo algo que se quedaria grabado en su memoria de por vida la empujo hacia atras con tal fuerza que la hizo caer pero la gran diferencia es que esta caida termino con la cabeza de la mujer golpeando contra la esquina de la acera.

Umi vio horrorizada como esa persona dejo de moverse de un golpe mientras la sangre se esparcia por el suelo y no duro ni un segundo en llegar a la conclusion de cualquier persona normal -Yo... la mate...- Entonces su celular sono por lo que esta sin ni siquiera tomarse un segundo lo tomo desesperadamente para contestar la llamada -¿P-Papa?-

-¡Umi! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto aletarado el hombre

-Papa... yo...- miro el cadaver inmovil -Creo que mate a una persona... ella me intento atacar y...-

-¡ A la mierda eso! ¡Escuchame atentamente hija, debes volver a casa ahora mismo! Algo esta pasando en las calles, la familia Suki esta aqui, ellos nos explicaran que es lo que pasa, pero ahora mismo tienes que volver a casa ¿Entendiste?-

-Papa... ¿Que son esas cosas?-

-No tenemos idea, ahora vuelve antes de que sea muy tarde hija-

-Lo hare...-

-Por cierto hija... te amo y tu madre tambien, ahora llega por favor- Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharia la chica de sus padres.

Umi hizo de todo para intentar llegar a su hogar, pero el hecho de que varias personas la atacaran sin razon de la misma manera que la mujer, la obligo a desviarse varias veces del camino normal, por lo que un viaje de 5 minutos se volvio algo que podria ser incluso de media hora.

Cuando llego a su hogar se vio esperanzada, pero esa esperanza se quedo desechada apenas entro a su hogar donde algo le helo la sangre. No habia absolutamente nada, ni una sola persona, sonido o señal de que alguien estuviera en el lugar, la habian abandonado...

La chica marco desesperadamente a su padre sabiendo que ellos no estaban en su hogar gracias a que el auto no estaba, pero el celular sono constantemente sin respuesta alguna. Su familia la habia abandonado.

Con todos sus esfuerzos intento buscar por la casa alguna pista que le dijera a donde habian ido, pero para cuando la noche cayo, la chica seguia sin encontrar ni una sola señal de sus padres.

Esta pasando las horas y viendo como la situacion empeoraba afuera... decidio que no volverian, asi que hizo lo que debia, tomo prendas adecuadas para el frio, una mochila con alimentos de su hogar y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tomo la katana que su padre tenia en el dojo como el recuerdo mas preciado de el legado Sonoda, por lo que con todo esto a la mano ella rogo a los dioses que le dieran fuerzas para de inmediato correr hacia lo que seria el nuevo mundo... uno sumido en una eterna oscuridad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esta vez Nico se quedo paralizada con la historia de la peli azul. -Tus padres... ¿Nunca volvieron por ti?-

Umi suspiro ya sin animos en su voz -No lo se, jamas volvi al dojo. Tal vez volvieron o tal vez no, pero en realidad no me interesa mucho, sonara egoista pero aun en este mundo he tenido mas libertad de la que tuve en toda mi vida.- La chica se miro con algo de pesadez -Aunque mis padres... Investigue un poco al respecto de las rutas que pudieron tomar ese dia, pero jamas supe hacia donde se dirijian, es probable que hacia el sur considerando que teniamos una casa en esa direccion, pero por lo que supe, el camino hacia haya, era lo que considerariamos un punto muerto.

-Pero... ¿Que carajos?- Pregunto con enojo la peli jengibre -¿Como te pudieron dejar? ¡Digo! Son tu familia-

La risa de la peli azul salio debilmente mientras le dirigia la mirada a Honoka -No digas tonterias Honoka, nosotras mas que nadie sabemos que perder un segundo es perder la vida, ten eso en cuenta, asi que... -La chica dedico una mirada calida a todas las presentes, una que decia que sus palabras eran mentira, que ella enserio se sentia traicionada por sus padres, pero a la vez era una mirada que transmitia un sentimiento muy fuerte "Estoy bien... Descuiden"

El silencio por un momento intento dominar pero antes de que eso pasara una chica alzo la mano con entusiasmo

-Yo quiero ser la siguiente- Sentencio la peli naranja con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual rompio la tension de la habitacion -¿Puedo?

-Adelante- contesto Maki con un gesto divertido

-Todo empezo en mi escuela...-

FLASHBACK

No sabia en que momento todo se habia desatado como un caos, la chica corria por los pasillos a una velocidad que hasta una atleta envidiaria, pero no corria ella sola, si no que tambien habia un grupo de chicos que eran antes de este dia personas que odiaban el nombre Rin Hoshizora, personas que en algun momento intentaron abusar de ella, pero que ahora mismo...

-¡Hoshizora, abajo!-

Uno de los chicos golpeo por encima de la cabeza de la pelinaranja a una de esas cosas rompiendole el craneo con un bat de beisbol.

Ahora mismo, todo eran compañeros que se ayudaban unos a otros sin pensarselo dos veces. Era algo que nunca habia experimentado antes, el tener a alguien que le cubriera la espalda y a la vez, jamas habia tenido a nadie a quien proteger.

Los golpes y patadas de la peli naranja eran precisas y letales, derribando a muchas de esas cosas e incluso asesinando a algunas en el proceso. La manos de la chica estaban cubiertas con gruesas revistas sobre las muñecas o las piernas para evitar una mordida en sus extremidades pues no sabia pelear con armas.

Las escenas se repetian constantemente, el como la sangre manchaba las manos de la chica y el suelo de su escuela la cual antes estaba llena de risas pero ahora era remplazadas por gritos. Su trayecto se vio interrumpido en un aula vacia la cual usaron para recuperar el aliento, eran alrededor de 3 chicos y 2 chicas.

Rin no creia del todo dos cosas, lo que pasaba afuera o peor aun, que estuviera con ellos sobreviviendo a este infierno que se habia desencadenado hace unas horas

-Hoshizora-san, descansa un poco, en esta aula podremos estar unos minutos, pero despues tendremos que partir- El chico miro a todos -La pregunta es a donde, ¿Alguien tiene un lugar donde estemos seguros?-

Uno de los chicos alzo la mano -Tengo un apartamento en la calle rito... Es un edificio grande por lo que podremos estar en mi habitacion por algunos dias, tengo comida y mas cosas, sera un lugar seguro por un tiempo hasta que llegue la ayuda-

-Eso sera util- Apoyo el tercer chico mientras miraba a las mujeres -Hoshizora deberia de llevar la llave- comento este de manera automatica

-¿Q-Que?- los miro sin entender -¿Por que yo?-

-Simple, si las cosas no salen como esperamos, tu debes de llevar a las chicas a salvo al apartamento, nuestra prioridad es que ustedes esten bien.- Dijo el chico el cual ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, no parecia tan malo a ojos de la peli naranja, al acercarse a la chica este deposito las llaves del apartamento en sus manos -Piso 12, habitacion 103. Recuerdalo ¿Si?-

Rin no dudo ni un solo momento y asintio prometiendose a si misma que mantendria a todas las personas de ese lugar con vida, que les permitiria seguir viviendo a cualquier costo... Sin embargo, no tenia idea seria incapaz de cumplir su promesa.

-¡A-AYUDA! ¡DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!-

-¡PARA, PARA PORFAVOR!-

los gritos de sus compañeros se hicieron mas dolorosos a cada segundo que pasaba, ¿Como habia pasado esto? se preguntaba la chica, solo querian bajar al primer piso para escapar, pero apenas los chicos delante suyo llegaron a las escaleras estos fueron atacados de manera brutal por una Ola de esas cosas los cuales no dudaron en asesinarlos al instante o por lo menos eso intentaban.

-R-Rin... A-ayudame- Suplico uno de los chicos, pero estaba paralizada, eran por lo menos una docena de esas cosas las cuales si no le atacaban era por que estaban ocupados devorando a los que antes eran sus compañeros, pero ahora solo eran una bolsa de carne.

Entonces simplemente cuando acabaron con ellos, le atacaron y en un ataque de panico termino por saltar por la ventana del segundo piso con la intencion de escapar de esas cosas ya que las escaleras no eran una opcion, pero cuando cayo esta aterrizo en los arbustos, el problema vendria con que el hombro de la chica se disloco haciendo que esta se retorciera de dolor.

Pero eso no importaba por lo que armandose de fuerza y valor, termino por seguir su camino aunque fuera dificil, encontro a un sinfin de esas cosas en el camino, encontro gente que intento pedirle ayuda, pero esta simplemente siguio corriendo sin parar, lloraba desesperadamente la chica de una manera que no era normal, Sentia tanta culpa de no haberlos podido ayudar... Cojeaba de dolor pero llevaba buen ritmo, sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas, pero aun asi su vision nunca se nublo, su corazon estaba destruido, pero su mente era precisa.

Hubo un punto donde Rin no tuvo que correr mas por el simple hecho de que el azote de la puerta la desperto del trance en el que estaba, la chica miro con incredulidad su alrededor, dandose cuenta de que habia llegado al apartamento del chico, miro con miedo por la rapidez con la que habia llegado o mejor dicho el tiempo que su mente ignoro el hecho de que escapaba. Una punzada de dolor recorrio el cuerpo de la chica pues por fin el dolor habia vuelto recordandole que su hombro estaba dislocado.

Pasaron las horas hasta que la peli naranja hubiera acomodado su hombro recordando un viejo video que vio en internet, entonces se percato de que lo que estuviera ocurriendo ahi afuera...

Esta deslizo la puerta que le dirigia hacia el balcon... Lo que vio hizo que toda idea de salir de su refugio fuera desechada en el mismo momento, miro con terror desde la altura que tenia la ciudad, y lo unico que podia ver, era destruccion. Los ojos que eran como soles, se tiñeron de rojo reflejando las llamas que se levantaban de todos lados en la ciudad, Los gritos de la gente opacaron cualquier sonido de felicidad que recordara y entonces lo peor del caso fue cuando observo su vecindario... Estaba cubierto en llamas de una forma que haria cualquier rastro de vida fuera incinerado en estas.

Entonces la pequeña Rin cayo en cuenta de algo, Lo que hubiera afuera, solo estaba empeorando y se dio cuenta de algo aun mas devastador... sus padres... algo en su corazon le decia que ellos ya no estaban, una sensacion desgradable, pero que no podia evitar sentir

La soledad toco su corazon mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lagrimas y sus piernas flaqueaban.

La pequeña se dio cuenta que por primera vez... En verdad estaba sola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Menti- dijo la peli naranja con un gesto avergonzado -Desde que esto empezo, he estado huyendo de mis sentimientos, incluso un poco antes, les conte mi pasado con la intencion de enmendar toda la desconfianza que antes les brinde... y ademas por que si no Sora-kun me delataria- comento como ultimo antes de que riera y varias de la chicas la acompañaran

-Siempre te apoyaremos pequeña Rin- Dijo Eli con una sonrisa en el rostro -Hanayo, Maki y tu son las menores de este lugar, por lo que es normal que todas debamos protegerlas-

-Hey, Hey, Proteccion mi trasero- Alego Maki con su usual tono Tsundere -Puedo defenderme sola y ellas tambien, no somos tan debiles como creen, ademas, ¿Quien sabe? tal vez nosotras les daremos proteccion en el futuro-

-Si, Nozomi tuviera una mirada un poco mas seria, te aseguro que ya te habrias orinado del susto- Bufo Nico con la intencion de fastidiar a su novia

La pelirroja paso por todos los colores posibles que se podia retener el rostro de una persona mientras las chicas reian burlandose de la reaccion de la menor.

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno- Nozomi alzo un poco la voz con una sonrisa algo divertida -Creo que es mi turno de contar mi version... aunque tal vez las decepcione un poco-

-¿Eh? ¿Por que nos decepcionaria?- Pregunto Tsubasa con un gesto divertido

-La cuestion es que... Mi historia no es como la de ustedes, temo que probablemente no he sufrido lo mismo de lo que cada una de ustedes perdio.- confeso la chica

-¿Que mas da?- pregunto Kotori con una sonrisa calida -Ninguna puede ponerse en una escala de sufrimiento adecuada, asi que... cuentanos-

FLASHBACK

La peli morada llegaba a su hogar con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta tenia un gesto de felicidad, vestia el uniforme caracteristico de su escuela (Nota: Recuerden que no son de Otonokizaka en esta historia) y traia bolsas del supermercado en su mano

Su nombre era Nozomi Tojo, ¿Una chica normal? Tal vez lo era, ¿Una chica feliz? era una respuesta clara aunque no positiva. Aquella chica que tenia lo que serian ya 18 años de edad vivia sola desde que era apenas una pequeña niña la cual aprendio de todo por si misma

Sus padres eran una historia en movimiento, grandes empresarios, gente exitosa, pero pesimos padres y no era que Nozomi los odiara si no que mas bien, los amaba, pero hasta ella reconocia que eran malos padres, la habian abandonado apenas esta se los pidio, estaba arta de los cambios de ciudad y por ende se establecio en japon. La chica no tenia amigas desde... Bueno, nunca habia sentido lo que era una.

¿Pero que era peor que estar sin tus padres? Una pregunta dificil para la chica, pero que ese mismo dia responderia

La peli morada encendio la television de su sala solo para escuchar lo que eran las noticias mientras esta se iba camino hacia su cocina con la idea acomodar las compras en sus repectivos lugares. Al fin y al cabo siempre era su rutina. Pensar que pudo salir temprano de su escuela por una junta de maestros imprevista, era bueno, pero a la vez dejaba su dia en un rotundo aburrimiento.

-Me pregunto si hablaran de nuevo sobre esas idols... ¿A-rise? creo que asi se llamaban- Susurro con fastidio la chica -No detesto las idols, pero por dios, acaparan el noticiero casi toda la seman...-

-¡Por favor!- Una voz bastante alterada salio del aparato -A todos los televidentes que estan viendo esta transmision, se les pide que no salgan de sus hogares, los ultimos incidentes que han ocurrido en las calles se estan expandiendo con rapidez, no sabemos con exactitud de que se trate, pero se esta propagando, no sabemos si sea algun ataque terrorista, bombas quimicas o algo mas... Todo intento por reconocer oficialmente el peligro han sido fallidos... A si que esperen informacion por este mismo canal.- Despues de eso, la television dejo de resonar en el lugar.

Pero la chica se quedo completamente paralizada de lo que tal vez se definiria como miedo, no lo sabia en con exactitud pero dejo cualquier cosa que hiciera en ese momento para de inmediato volver a su sala y ver que la television estaba en estado de alerta, no habia comerciales, no habia canales, todos los numeros que marcaras en la television estaban en la misma imagen que decia "Estar al tanto"

Entonces Nozomi uso su celular para investigar acerca de lo que pasaba afuera, cosa que no tardo mucho en encontrar, mucha gente en redes sociales se veian alertados preguntando que pasaba, preguntando ¿Que fue eso que salio en la television?

Al principio muchos no lo sabian, pero luego pasando los minutos mas gente entro a redes sociales y estas no como usuarios que tambien iban por informacion, si no que mas bien, gran parte de estos eran alarmantes

"AYUDA"

"ESTAN AFUERA DE MI CASA"

"La policia no contesta, necesito ayuda, por favor quien sea"

"Mordieron a mi madre, ninguna linea de servicio publico esta en funcionamiento... Por favor diganme que hacer, Se desangra"

"¿Que... Que esta pasando?" se pregunto la peli morada hasta que una foto rondo por redes sociales un segundo despues de ese pensamiento, la chica juraria que se asusto de lo que vio apenas la foto fue visible, pero esta era de un par de personas mordiendo a una chica mientras que el que tomaba la foto se veia escondido.

-La gente se esta volviendo loca... mataron a mis amigos, estoy escondido, ayudenme... tengo una hija por favor- Leyo Nozomi al pie de la letra las palabras que acompañaban la foto. Apenas termino de leer esta pregunto a la chica en como podian ayudarla, y no fue la unica, muchas mas personas lo hicieron, pero ella nunca volvio a contestar

Horas pasaron hasta que el televisor se volvio a encender pero este ya no era un tipo de noticiero si no que mas bien, era lo que seria una lista en la pantalla... eran indicaciones

1\. Mantengase en un lugar a salvo bajo llave.

Nozomi cerro la puerta de su apartamento con llave mientras tambien lo hacia con las ventanas por si acaso

2\. Si hace contacto con alguien extraño, evitelo a toda costa. En caso de no tener opcion alejese lo mas que pueda

la pelimorada se pregunto de verdad que era lo que estaba pasando, cualquier persona que pareciera extraña... ¿A que se referia con extraña? ¿acaso esa gente que estaba en la foto era de quienes se tenia que cuidar para no terminar igual que era persona? Eran preguntas que si bien no tenian respuesta por el momento, no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza.

3\. Prepararse para cuarentena, tenga comida y agua a la mano, en caso de no tener disponible, reunirse con sus vecinos

En ese aspecto la chica no tuvo ningun problema, pues Nozomi era algo cautelosa al momento de comprar alimentos, compraba mas de lo que podia consumir en unos dias, eso no era una preocupacion que tuviera que tener en cuenta

El cuarto punto de las indicaciones fue la que mas le llamo la atencion pues si no fuera poco no era para nada relajante

4\. Espere a que la ayuda llegue y espere noticias sintonizando la television o estaciones de radio.

Aunque no lo sabia en ese momento, esa simple regla terminaria por matar a mas personas de las que podian pensar.

Entonces ahi fue cuando la vida de la chica cambio, apenas pasadas las horas, parecia que algun tipo de guerra se habia desatado en su vecindario pues la chica por primera vez en su vida escucho en sonido de un arma siendo disparada, la gente gritaba afuera e incluso muchas personas pedian ayuda desesperadamente.

Varias personas tocaron la puerta de la peli morada pero esta no fue tonta, obedecio la regla de la que se hablaba en la television, Mantener una cuarentena.

Muchas de las que pedian ayuda en su puerta decian que alguien las habia mordido y que sangraban mucho. La chica agradecia el no haber abierto la puerta pues ahora que tenia el conocimiento para entender el mundo, sabia que si hubiera dejado pasar a esas personas, era mas que seguro que estaria muerta.

El tiempo para Nozomi pasaba lentamente como si estuviera en una prision, con regularidad hechaba un vistazo a su movil para ver lo que acontecia en el exterior y en especial dos frases reinaban en lo alto del internet "Si te muerden, estas muerto" o "El fin del mundo ya empezo".

Pasadas los 5 dias Nozomi noto un descenso en la cantidad de violencia que se escuchaba a las afueras pero sin embargo no pensaba salir, pues ahora que se habia mantenido tanto tiempo aislada, no tenia razon para creer que todo estaba mejor afuera

Los 6 dias fueron la fecha predeterminada para que Nozomi por fin se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con exactitud, La gente en la red lo llamo como una especie de infeccion o virus... solo con el pequeño detalle que esta cruzaba la linea de la logica de una manera jamas vista, gente que se volvia canibal despues de haber muerto... aunque ella sabia que en verdad no estaban muertos del todo, cualquiera de esas cosas que recibiera un daño significativo moriria con el tiempo dependiendo de la gravedad,aun asi estas duraban mucho mas de lo que un ser humano podria soportar con dichas heridas, pero la mejor manera de acabar con esas cosas segun lo que leyo... Un tiro limpio a la cabeza, el cerebro era donde se hospedaba la fuente del virus para despues esparcirse por todo el cuerpo, pero el eliminar el cerebro era como arrancar un arbol de raiz.

No fue hasta que la chica termino su ultima porcion de comida que supo que ella no podria mantenerse en su hogar por todo el tiempo, la television seguia con el mismo anuncio en la pantalla, el radio estaba silencioso como siempre y para cuando esto cambiara, ella estaria muerta al no tener que comer.

-Al demonio las indicaciones del gobierno- Dijo entre dientes mientras esta se vestia con lo que serian un par de tenis, un pantalon y una camisa ajustada. -Tengo que salir de aqui a toda costa

Ese ultimo comentario tuvo un significado profundo para la chica pues esta creia en Dios por lo que tambien creia en la Muerte, quien estuviera en este ultimo punto no podia ser asesinado asi que ella podria defenderse sin sentir la culpa de arrebatarle la vida a alguien

Por dias escucho el horror del exterior por medio de la red, las historias eran variadas, pero en lo que todas coincidian era en un punto.

La chica tomo lo que seria un bat de beisbol de su armario el cual era perteneciente al antiguo dueño. Miro por la ventana de su apartamento antes de salir y abrio la puerta entrando por fin en un nuevo mundo.

"Tienen que defenderse"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y bueno, pues despues de salir, tuve que romper algunas cabezas de las personas que fueron mis vecinos por casi toda mi adolecencia- Confeso la chica sin mucho remordimientos sus palabras -Al menos pudieron descansar en paz, pero no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice-

-... Vaya- Hablo Anju con un tono de cansancio -No mentias cuando decias que tu historia era aburrida, esperaba muerte, Mmm, no lo se, Tal vez un shock emocional por lo menos-

De pronto la peli naranja fue golpeada por Erena y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo con gran fuerza pues ambas reaccionaron ante la insensibilidad de su amiga/Novia

-¡Callate con un demonio!- Gritaron ambas con molestia y ya con costumbre pues no parecia ser la primera vez que golpeaban a la chica de esa manera

Muchas de las chicas rieron ante esa escena pero ninguna dijo nada pues aunque no lo dijeran muchas respetaban a la peli morada por el como se habia vuelto, era una lider nata y era algo que no se discutia en ninguna forma, asi que no importaba lo que habia hecho en el pasado, solo importaba lo que era ahora.

-¿Alguien mas quiere contar su historia?- Pregunto Nozomi ya con un gesto curioso

-Yo lo hago- Dijo Eli con una sonrisa algo sombria -Aunque hay un detalle sobre mi historia...-

-¿Es aburrida como la de Nozomi?- bufo divertida Rin a lo que Eli nego

-Mejor dicho es todo lo contrario... es tan frenetica que les pido que pongan toda su atencion-

FLASHBACK

La chica no sabia con exactitud lo que pasaba afuera, pero sabia que fuera lo que fuera, no era algo que quisiera ver. El simple hecho de que las regresaran a sus dormitorios teniendo un descanso en el patio era algo que de por si era raro, pero el hecho de que todos los holgazanes que conocian como guardias del lugar, parecian estar trabajando

La chica que miraba desde la ventana era conocida como la gran Ayase Eli, Rusa en cierta medida por su descendencia, una chica problema como la llamarian en cualquier parte del mundo, prodigio en las artes marciales, en la danza... Pero una persona que era capaz de hacer de todo para conseguir lo que queria aun si eso pasaba por encima de cualquier moral que no fuera la suya.

Eli habia sido una hija bastante dificil para sus padres, el enseñarle el arte marcial de su pais natal termino por ser contraproducente, entro en muchas peleas, lastimo a muchas personas que no merecian ser lastimadas por capricho propio y asi fue como su historia en Rusia acabo. Sus padres al no poder mas con ella terminaron por enviarla a Japon con su abuela la cual amo demasiado, La rubia se sintio traicionada en muchas ocasiones, por sus padres ¿Por que la enviaron ahi sin saber que en verdad las peleas no las empezaba ella? ¿Tan poco les importaba su hija?

Pasaron años en Japon, hasta que ella cumplio los 16 años, siempre mantenia contacto con su hermana menor en Rusia, Arisa, la unica persona que creia plenamente en ella y a la cual era la unica que poseia la confianza de la rubia. En una de sus platicas semanales Arisa le conto que sus padres no pensaban traerla a Rusia de vuelta como habian prometido, pensaban dejarla en japon. Eso fue un golpe muy duro para la chica la cual habia evitado las peleas por años, pero nada importo para ese momento, sus padres se olvidaban de ella en otro pais en el cual esperaban que su abuela se hiciera cargo.

Entonces eso fue como una recaida, algo como una adiccion, Eli ya no evitaba los problemas, si no que mas bien los buscaba, se metia en cada pelea que podia o en cada conflicto que pudiera pero con la leve diferencia que siempre ganaba o se salia con la suya al final del dia, pero no siempre seria asi. Un dia Eli con sus amigas robarian un auto ¿Por que? Por simple diversion pero esta vez no saldria con la suya. Eli fue arrestada y termino con cargos en su contra los cuales solo se resolvieron con una condena en la correcional, la cual estaba cumpliendo desde 2 años atras.

Pero este dia era diferente a todo lo demas que habia visto en estancia... No, en su vida. Veia como el humo se elevaba de los edificios cercanos e incluso escuchaban disparos a lo lejos, sus compañeras estaban asustadas, todas gritaban despavoridas o simplemente se escondian de un peligro que aun no estaba aqui; Pero la rubia era diferente, no veia esto como un autentico peligro si no que mas bien, lo veia como su salida de aqui, ademas, Nadie se daria cuenta de su ausencia mientras fuera de la correcional se estaba desatando el panico.

-Oigan ¿Alguien quiere largarse de aqui?- pregunto Eli con una sonrisa mientras esta veia aun por la ventana

-¿I-Irnos? Afuera las cosas estan poniendose mal, hay gente disparando ¿Como piensas aunque sea en la posibilidad de escapar?- Replico una de sus compañeras con temor

La rubia solo bufo con molestia por lo tontas que eran sus compañeras, ella no le temia a nada... Y eso era raro cada vez que pasaba por la mente de la chica. La oji azul termino por alejarse de la ventana y buscando bajo su almohada termino por encontrar lo que seria un alambre bastante delgado pero resistente. La chica se acerco a la puerta para introducir ese alambre a la cerradura y con algo de forcejeo esta termino por poder abrir la puerta.

Sonrio ampliamente y termino por mirar a sus compañeras de nueva cuenta -¿Seguras que no vienen? Ultima oportunidad-

-Eres una sociopata- Comento una de las chicas como si la pregunta de la chica le ofendiera

-Si, tal vez lo sea...- Eli sonrio como ultimo -Pero al menos no estare aqui por otro año-

Despues de haber dicho esas palabras la rubia termino por correr por los pasillos de su correcional con cuidado de no encontrar a sus guardias, pero no pudo mantener esa rutina por mucho tiempo pues se encontro con un guardia... el problema es que el guardia estaba en problemas.

Eli no creia lo que veia

-¡AYUDA! ¡ME ESTA LASTIMANDO!- El hombre estaba en el suelo boca abajo intentando arrastrarse para escapar mientras dos personas lo mordian, pero no de una manera convencional... Estaban arrancando pedazos de carne en cada mordida y lo peor es que lo estaban tragando. No fue hasta que el hombre me vio hasta el final del pasillo que me miro con desesperacion -¡AYASE, AYASE! ¡AYUDAME PORFAVOR!

Pero Eli era todo lo que sus compañeras le habian dicho... Era una sociopata, no se precupaba por nadie y sabia que el ir ahi seria ponerse en riesgo por lo que opto por correr por otra ruta para poder escapar de el edificio, pero algo que la rubia no sabia era que el edificio ya estaba siendo tomado por esas cosas. Cada pasillo que veia era peor, mas de esas cosas entraban por cada lado posible, no fue hasta que la chica tomo lo que seria una escoba metalica y arranco de golpe el tubo de metal, que pudo defenderse

Golpeaba a uno y otro con fuerza que se le ponian en el camino, conto hasta cinco cuando vio que habia derribado a todas esas cosas a su alrededor, pero lo que no esperaba es que estas se levantaran y la siguieran atacando. La rubia casi fue asesinada de golpe por este detalle pero por sus increibles reflejos termino por lograr esquivarlos.

-¿Como mierda estan de pie...? Les rompi las costillas a 3 de ellos y los otros deberian de estar dañados de las piernas a tal punto de no poder moverse- Entonces la batalla comenzo de nuevo, Eli los retenia tantas veces que incluso perdio la cuenta de cuantos golpes o huesos ya deberia haber roto, pero ella perdia el aliento y esas cosas parecian apenas calentar, caminaban mas lentamente por las fracturas que les inflingio en todo el cuerpo a esas cosas, tomo de nueva cuenta el baston de metal para ponerse en guardia, pero esta vez termino por golpear de lleno en la garganta a una de esas cosas con una estocada atravesando su cuello -Si no los paro ahora... mas adelante no podre ni moverme del cansancio, asi que perdonenm...- Iba a terminar sus palabras pero de pronto esa criatura a la que le habia atravesado el cuello... tomo el baston con fuerza e intento atraer a la rubia hacia ella para devorarla, pero no lo lograria por la diferencia de distancia. Eli miro con incredulidad el como esa cosa se movia aun si le habia atravesado el cuello -Ya entiendo... Ustedes estan muertos ¿No es asi?-

Entonces la sangre mancho las paredes de una forma violenta como si una masacre se hubiera desatado en el lugar, en el piso yacian 5 cuerpos ya inertes y una chica rubia estaba de pie, su respiracion era entrecortada, estaba manchada con sangre en varias partes de su ropa cosa que no mejoraba su apariencia.

-La cabeza...- Susurro para si misma -Acaba con la cabeza y acabas con todo de un golpe... Ojala alguien me hubiera dicho eso antes...-

Entonces los rugidos de esas cosas en otras partes del edificio empezaron a resonar junto a los gritos de sus compañeras

-Bueno... al menos no me quede en nuestra habitacion.-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Despues de eso sali de la correccional, tome un auto y no mire atras- comento Eli con algo de molestia en sus palabras -Me doy cuenta que era muy estupidad en ese momento, tome las cosas como algo sin importancia y jugue con vidas humanas...

-¿Que paso con tu hermana?- pregunto Honoka con curiosidad pero esperando lo peor

-No lo supe jamas- Dijo Eli por primera vez con tristeza en su voz -Despues de algunos dias intente contactarme despues de encontrar un lugar seguro, pero las lineas de telefono habian caido, la television se mantenia en un estado de alerta con las indicaciones que menciono Nozomi antes... asi que jamas volvi a saber de mi hermana, aunque por como lucian las cosas... Creo que es mas que obvio que fue lo que paso.

La perdida de un ser querido no era algo facil de sobrellevar y todas las chicas lo sabian pero todas se limitaron a guardar silencio pues sabian que no habia mucho que alguien pudiera decir al respecto del tema.

-¿Por que no pasamos a la siguiente historia?- Pregunto rompiendo el hielo Umi -Digo, ya deben de ser por ahi de las 3 de la mañana, pero aun quiero escuchar las dos historias que falta ¿Quien sera la siguiente?

Nico y Maki se miraron mutuamente mientras estas se encogian de hombros

-Pues- La peli negra hablo -A diferencia de sus historias la nuestra tiene el detalle que nosotras la vivimos juntas, vivimos desde el primer dia de este infierno ella y yo.-

Maki asintio con algo de tristeza en su rostro -El primer dia de este infierno es algo cruel, no solo por que vieramos cosas terribles si no por que hicimos cosas aun peores-

FLASHBACK

Maki recuerda con exactitud el momento donde la campana de su escuela habia sonado con gran fuerza, al principio esto solo significaba otra clase aburrida para ella, nada nuevo, nada fuera de lo comun... solo sentarse sola en su asiento, escuchando cosas que ella ya sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero esta vez fue completamente diferente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos la chica tuvo un presentimiento malo, como si algo fuera a pasar, fue extraño pues fue miedo puro.

Entonces fue cuando una chica aparecio en el pasillo donde transitaban una gran cantidad mas de alumnas, entre ellas Maki. Esta chica corrio directamente atravesando a la gente, Su pelo era negro y estaba atado en dos coletas, ademas de que sus ojos color carmin se notaban desesperados.

-¡¿Nico?!- Esta corrio directamente hasta llegar a Maki la cual se vio sorprendida por la presencia de la que seria su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Maki!- esta tomo por los hombros a su amiga mientras la inspeccionaba cuidadosamente -¡¿Estas bien?!-

La pelirroja se sentia avergonzada por el hecho de que su amiga se habia hecho presente en su escuela, Esta incluso traia su uniforme de la preparatoria a donde asistia. Sus compañeras de clase miraban completamente extrañadas a aquella chica ajena a la escuela pero a Nico no parecia importarle.

-Claro que estoy bien- Se solto del agarre de la peli negra -¿Que haces aqui Nico-chan? ¿No deberias estar en tu escuela?-

Su amiga de la infancia termino por suspirar con alivio -Al parecer aun no llegan aqui...- Esta por un momento tuvo un semblante pensativo -Si salimos de aqui ahora, podemos llegar al hospital Nishikino, si tenemos suerte podriamos incluso pedirle ayuda a tu padre para ir por mi familia...- Dijo para si misma

-¿Que estas murmurando?- Cuestiono Maki -¿Por que estas aqui? Sabes que tengo examen en la siguiente hora, te lo habia dicho ayer-

La chica de ojos carmin termino por ignorar por completo las palabras de la pequeña para mirarla fijamente -Maki, tenemos que irnos de aqui ahora, antes de que sea tarde, si esas cosas llegan, estamos mas que muertas-

-¿Irnos? ¿Estas loca?- Pregunto la menor ya con molestia al ver que Nico hacia caso omiso de sus palabras -¿Por que no estas en tu escuela?-

La pelinegra miro con furia a la pelirroja -Te estoy diciendo que nos tenemos que ir, ¿acaso no entiendes?- La miro con intensidad -Mi escuela fue atacada, pude escapar gracias a que estaba en clase de deportes... de no ser por eso probablemente estaria muerta-

-Muerta... ¿Se te boto un tornillo acaso?- Maki fruncio el ceño -Creo que viste una pelicula de terror y solo alucinaste-

-¡Demonios! Maki, confia en mi por favor, te juro que si me estoy equivocando, me lanzare desde el tercer piso del edificio donde vivo- La chica de ojos carmin miro con firmeza a la menor pero sus ojos le rogaban que le creyera -Por favor... tenemos que buscar a tu padre...-

Entonces fue cuando la aventura de aquellas dos chicas comenzo de una manera poco convencional, ante los ojos de Maki, Nico estaba enloqueciendo, pero no era el caso y aunque en ese momento no estaba enterada, le agradecia a su amiga de la infancia que hubiera ido a por ella para rescatarla.

Corrieron por kilometros y kilometros, la pelirroja al principio no entendia el por que la preocupacion o paranoia de la peli negra, pero no fue hasta que vio como la ciudad poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en panico, que por fin entendio que de verdad pasaba algo grave en la ciudad.

Llegaron al hospital Nishikino apenas pasando 20 minutos, Maki habia visitado ese lugar sientos de veces pero esta vez era todo lo contrario a lo que conocia, el lugar estaba hecho un maldito desastre, mucha gente queria entrar al lugar, muchos con heridas que parecian mordidas de animales, otras personas mas intentaban salir, no sabia con exactitud que pasaba ahi adentro, pero a ninguna de las dos le importo. Entraron sin pedir permiso a nadie, abriendose paso entre la gente y dandose cuenta de que probablemente se habian metido en un Lío, No fue hasta que vieron algo que les helo la piel. Un anciano intentaba atacar a el doctor que era muy amigo del padre de Maki, las dos chicas acudieron en su ayuda apenas pudieron arremetiendo como en sus practicas de boxeo en equipo, lo golpearon tan fuerte y tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta, pero por mas que lo golpeaban este terminaba por ponerse de pie apenas lo derrumbaban, no entendian como era que un hombre tan anciano podia levantarse aun despues de semejante golpiza, pero entonces paso algo que no esperaron, que incluso tuvieron que retroceder, El doctor que antes salvaron uso un bisturi como si fuera una aguja y lo clavo de lleno en la cabeza de esa cosa.

Las chicas vieron impactadas la imagen del anciano en el suelo ya sin vida. -¿Lo mato?-

El doctor tenia rasguños y sonrio debilmente -Creo que algo mas lo habia matado antes que yo- Miro a las chicas con detenimiento -Gracias por su ayuda-

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto la menor alterada -¿Que era esa cosa?

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos, Tu padre salio demasiado temprano en la mañana con la noticia de que probablemente habia una nueva epidemia que estaba naciendo en zonas alejadas de las ciudades, decian que tenian a un infectado y fue investigarlo...- El hombre miro a la chica con miedo de darle un noticia negativa -No nos hemos contactado con el desde temprano en la mañana, pero olviden eso, deben ocultarse y esperar que las cosas se calmen, de que podamos detener lo que sea que sea esto-

Vaya idiotes creer eso por un simple momento, era la peor estupidez que alguna vez crei despues de Santa, ahora que habia pasado tanto tiempo, sabia que no habia forma de que nos salvaramos, de que todo volviera a ser como antes...

Cuando escuche las palabras de ese doctor me senti esperanzada, sentia que podiamos vencer este virus de algunas manera, que con el tiempo todo mejoraria mientras la gente siguiera sonriendo, eso era lo que decia papa... Pero despues de tanto tiempo, sabia que eso era una vil mentira, que ahora tendria que cuidar de la pequeña que amaba y de mi misma.

Luego de eso las chicas escaparon del hospital descartando la opcion de que el padre de la menor las apoyara con esto que pasaba, pero entonces no sabian que el peor golpe era lo que les esperaba. No sabian lo que tendrian que enfrentar, el como una de ellas seria destrozada de una manera que no podia ser descrita de ninguna forma.

Las chicas llegaron a casa de Nico la cual esperaba encontrar a su familia en el lugar, esperaba con su corazon que su madre hubiera traido a sus hermanos asalvo a casa, que los esperaran en lo que llamaba su hogar. Giro la perilla con el corazon latiendo de una manera incontrolable, Maki por su parte tomo el arma que habia tomado de la oficina de su padre como si esperara lo peor cosa que a ojos de la peli negra, fue acertado.

Entonces cuando abrio la puerta, Nico sintio felicidad al ver a sus hermanos al fondo de la sala, pero esa felicidad se apago tan rapido como habia llegado... sus hermanos, tenian unos ojos asesinos, tenian sangre en su ropa, y lo peor del caso, ellos se lanzaron sobre Maki pues fue la primera al alcance de los tres niños, al principio la peli negra intento razonar con ellos, pero Estos intentaban asesinar a Maki, esta rogaba por ayuda a su amiga, pero Nico no sabia que hacer, hasta que... tomo el arma por instinto puro... e hizo lo que debia para salvar a su amiga y a sus hermanos...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Perdi a mi familia ese dia, todo por este mundo que decidio que seria buena idea liberar la desgracia sobre nosotras...- Las lagrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de la peli negra -Si solo hubiera llegado antes... tal vez ellos no hubieran muerto... Tal vez si solo hubiera sido un poco mas rapida-

-Si hubieras sido mas rapida, hubieras muerto- declaro Rin que al igual que Nico lloraba con intensidad -Si lo que dices es cierto, desde el edificio donde estaba pude ver la ciudad, el lugar donde vivias estaba infestado... si hubieras llegado antes, hubieras sido asesinada...- Trago pesado -Soy hija unica... asi que no puedo decirte que se como te sientes... Pero lo lamento.

-Somos una familia- Honoka sonrio -Superaremos todas nuestras perdidas juntas... Superaremos lo que antes nos ocasionaba temor.-

-Los recuerdos que alguna vez nos llegaron a atormentar, los sepultaremos- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras esta al igual lloraba

-Todo lo que alguna vez temimos, ahora lo afrontaremos de cara... y ganaremos sin duda alguna- Sonrio Umi

-Nos apoyaremos mutuamente- Declaro Kotori

-Sobreviviremos ante todo juntas- Afirmo Hanayo

-Sin lamentar nuestro pasado, siempre abrazando y atesorando el presente- Rio debilmente Rin

-Nos motraremos el cariño que haga falta...- Eli miro a todas con felicidad -El que haga falta-

Maki sonrio mientras no podia dejar de llorar -Si una cae las otras la ayudaran a ponerse de pie-

-Por que eso es lo que hace una familia, siempre se apoyan- Termino Nico llorando de felicidad

-¡Por que somos Muse!- Ahora dijeron con un animo renovado todas las chicas

-Otros tambien son parte de ustedes- Ahora hablo Sora con una sonrisa nostalgica y llorando -Mi hermana... Por los muertos... juraremos que no caeremos-

-Y por nuestros amigos- Ahora Tsubasa tomo la palabra -Juraremos que sobreviviremos para ver un nuevo dia-

-Por que somos una familia...-

.s

.s

.s

¿QUE HISTORIA LES GUSTO MAS?

Lo se... habia desaparecido, no tengo perdon alguno para haberme ido tanto tiempo... Pero espero que este capitulo compense el tiempo perdido pues equivale literalmente a 4 capitulos XD.

Como les habia comentado antes, voy a la universidad, muchas cosas se presentaron, cursos, estudios, mas examenes, fue un maldito infierno D: pero valio la pena , ahora intentare retomar el ritmo con mis historias

REVIEWS

Iosaf: Gracias por tu comprension y gracias por leer uwu

EAA41777: En realidad dejar que Eli viviera es parte fundamental de la historia, ademas, el TsubaHono es de mis ships favoritos, espero que disfrute del cap y gracias por leer

Sebasam11: Eli es importante en esta historia, bastante, gracias por la comprension, la universidad a sido un dolor de cabeza

Ary14: Eli es parte importante de todo lo que he formado, Los ships ya empezaran a formalizarse y pues que me queda decir? Enserio perdon por la espera, espero disfrutes del capitulos como yo disfrute escribirlo

Love Live: Lamento la demora, espero disfrutes de este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer uwu

Rebe13: Gracias por los animos, Ahora correspondo sus animos con un nuevo capitulos(? XD

SarahLeal: Descuida, con el hiatus que me pegue de 2 meses, creo que debere subir mas capitulos, muchas gracias por leer y espero sigas aqui como siempre, el apoyo de todos me hace seguir escribiendo

Ely Kutaki: Creo que me duele mucho ver que tuviste una espera tan larga pues se ve que disfrutas del fic, espero sigas leyendo y esperando las actualizaciones, cada seguidor mas es un motivo mas para seguir escribiendo, y muchas gracias por los animos uwu


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

"El futuro es prometedor... Despues de tanto tiempo, lo vuelve a ser"

Ruido. Era lo unico que se podia describir en el ambiente en el que estabamos. La diferencia era que a comparacion del ruido al que estabamos acotumbradas, ese que derramaba sangre con cada crujir o cada movimiento ocasionado alrededor; Este mas bien se podria describir como uno bastante agradable... Uno que la verdad... Extrañaba.

El sonido de el par de autos siendo cargados mientras estos se veian cada vez con menos espacio. Las risas que se escuchaban de por medio, eran algo encantador, algo que no podia terminar por procesar. Risas que hace ya tiempo creia que no podria observar de nuevo. Todo frente a la casa en la que albergamos tantos recuerdos.

-Nico-chan- Escuche un llamado a mis espaldas el cual atendi viendo a la mujer que me llamaba -¿Ya se a empacado la comida enlatada? No quiero tener que parar a pescar o comer gusanos de nuevo como aquella vez.-

-Descuida- Sonrei de manera orgullosa -¿Acaso crees que la chica mas inteligente de este lugar podria olvidarse de algo como eso? Me duele que pienses algo como eso Maki-chan, de tu propia novia.-

La pelirroja solo suspiro fastidiada aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro pues como decia antes, las cosas habian mejorado de una manera sin precendetes. Teniamos una cura que acabaria con este mundo, algo que por fin brindaba esperanza. Eli Ayase, Rusa, mandona pero con algo invaluable en su sangre.

El viaje que antes habiamos emprendido para estar asalvo ahora se habia convertido en algo mas, ¿La meta? Hacer que fueramos capaces de sobreponernos al virus que nos pisoteo en un inicio, hacerlo pedazos con ayuda de la ciudad que aun estaba de pie. Nuestro objetivo seguia estando lejos de nuestro alcance, pero con esfuerzo podriamos tomarlo en nuestras manos. Vivir una vida normal despues de sobrevivir a todo esto, era algo que sin duda alguna era imposible, pero la cuestion era esa... Podriamos vivir.

-¡Kayocchin! ¡Levanta mas!- Unos quejidos provinieron desde el interior de la casa lo cual atrajo mi atencion pues claro apenas mire a la chica que se quejaba se escucho un gran golpe en el suelo. Al observar bien el panorama, se podia observar a una peli naranja y una castaña, esta ultima con un gesto de frustracion mientras veia como la caja que ambas levantaban yacia en el suelo. Por otro lado Rin simplemente miraba con decepcion aquella caja -Bien... Supongo que al menos no se rompio-

Las mire con fastidio y estas lo notaron de inmediato -¡Ustedes dos! ¡Muevan sus traseros de una vez! Tenemos que salir temprano antes de que anochezca para poder poner a andar ese maldito vagon. No estoy dejando la comodidad de este hogar para ir a pelear contra un puñado de esas cosas.-

-¡No es nuestra culpa Nico-chan!- Reclamo de inmediato la pequeña peli naranja -Todo es porque nos pusieron a cargar cosas pesadas, Kayocchin no es tan fuerte para cargar cajas llenas de refacciones y herramientas.-

-Perdon por ser tan inutil Rin-chan- Dijo con el rostro lleno de pena por las palabras de la chica -I-Intentare esforzarme mas-

-N-No, No quise decir eso, eres muy buena kayocchin pero en fuerza eres... ¡Como yo en ingles!-

-¿Eres mala en ingles?- Pregunto

-¿Mala?- Bufo la peli naranja -Se queda corto, era un desastre andante-

-¿Entonces soy un desastre?- Las palabras de la peli naranja antes que mejorar solo terminaron por ser contraproducente.

-Tranquila Hanayo- Le hable mientras ponia una mano en su hombro -Yo le ayudare a Rin, tu simplemente ayuda a Honoka con alguna otra cosa.- le dije a lo que esta sin ningun problema acato mi orden.

Ayude a Rin a cargar la pesada caja que estaba antes en manos de la castaña, pero no sin antes molestar a mi pequeña compañera.

-Rin...- Murmure llamando su atencion mientras ambas seguiamos caminando Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hanayo y tu estan algo mas cercanas ¿No crees?- le sonrei de manera que era claramente provocativa. -¿Cuantas veces debemos estar en peligro de muerte para que ustedes aclaren lo suyo? ¿necesitas algo de ayuda?

La chica desvio la mirada con un claro sonrojo en su rostro -Eso no deberia ser tu asunto...- Contesto con pena aunque mirando de reojo mientras pasaron unos segundos en silencio -A-Aunque... Suponiendo que a mi me gustara ella... Y ella lo supiera... ¿Como podria dar un paso adelante para poder decirle que este a mi lado? No como amiga... Si no como... Ya sabes-

Ante la torpeza e evidente nerviosismo de mi amiga solo pude reir por su enorme inocencia, la chica habia asesinado de tantas maneras posibles que fuera capaz de imaginar, pero no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de manera correcta.

-Honestidad ante todo- Resalte mientras dejabamos la caja en el auto -Tienes que decirle directamente lo que sientes por ella, no seas muy agresiva, pero se atrevida. Ademas hay algo que tu no has considerado del todo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?- pregunto con un rostro de inocencia

-Que es lo que ella siente por ti. Debes de saber que es lo que te puede esperar, ¿Alguna vez has considerado la forma en la que ella te ve?- Pregunte dando directamente en el clavo

Por primera vez desde que conocia a la pequeña esta se noto severamente preocupada por un tema que no fuera de vida o muerte. La respuesta de la castaña era mas que clara para mi, si le preguntara que si amaba a Rin, esta explotaria de la verguenza; Sin embargo esto no era asi para estas dos por si mismas, eran inseguras e ingenuas cosa que las podia hacer duda de lo que sentia otra persona por ellas.

La chica entro tanto en sus pensamientos que en cierto momento no se habia dado cuenta que ya habiamos puesto la caja en uno de los vehiculos.

-Ya se- Apunte con tono triunfador a la chica -Yo sere tu cupido. Te ayudare para que Hanayo pueda amarte tanto asi como quieres. Que te bese, que te abrace y que te quiera solo a ti.- Termine estas palabras mientras hacia poses cada vez mas exageradas, cosas que solo ponian mas roja a la pequeña.

-¿E-EH?- Murmuro con nerviosismo -¿Q-Que es eso de cupido?-

-Evidentemente que te ayudare a conquistarla cabeza dura. La gran Nico te ayudara, dame las gracias por adelantado-

-Si... ¿Pero por que le confiaria eso a ti? Digo... Eres Nico-chan Nya.-

-Conquiste a una Tsundere- Argumente exponiendo mis logros -Con eso es mas que suficiente.-

Ante las irrefutables pruebas Rin termino por aceptar que le ayudara con su relacion. La verdad era que me gustaria que ellas dos estuvieran juntas, despues de todo, el tiempo en este mundo no era algo que pudieramos saber con certeza, podiamos morir en la siguiente hora, en dias, semanas, meses. No sabemos. Por parte de Umi y Kotori no era algo que tuviera que intervenir ya que ellas avanzaban a su ritmo y por si mismas.

-¿Todas listas?- Preguntaro Eli en voz alta mientras que la mayoria de nosotras gritabamos de manera afirmativa -Entonces... ¡Es hora de dejar esta cabaña!

El empezar un viaje siempre era algo emocionante, de alguna manera sabias que cosas nuevas e inesperadas te esperaban. La verdad eso me encantaba, siempre y cuando esas sorpresas no tuvieran hambre se carne humana... Aunque claramente, si este fuera el caso, tenia suficiente municion para unas cuantas sorpresas y una novia con mal caracter en caso de que el Plan A fallara.

El camino que antes habria tomado como mucho algunas semanas se habia convertido en una maldita locura. ¿Como describirlo? Simplemente habiamos tenido la peor suerte del mundo. Cada grupo se encontraba llendo por su lado a un mismo rumbo, emboscadas, combates, constantes veces que nos quedamos sin medios de transportes, una banda de religiosos locos de los cuales no sabemos absolutamente nada hasta el momento, un campamento de psicopatas, homicidas, violadores y quien sepa cuanta cosa mas; Tambien agradecia no saber nada de esos ultimos. Una confrontacion entre nosotras mismas, una posible muerte y una posible salvacion... Vaya... Ahora que lo veo nuestra suerte apesta.

El camino por el bosque no era del todo comodo. Este era bastante empedrado por lo que el auto se movia constantemente haciendo que esto fuera una montaña rusa. Las cabezas de todas chocaban contra las que se encontraban a su lado, mientras que todas a la vez maldeciamos tanto a la conductora como a el que se le ocurrio hacer este camino. La estacion de tren no estaba muy lejos de nuestro punto de origen. Unas pocas horas mas a lo mucho.

El mundo hace un buen tiempo me habia enseñado que la suerte no era algo que me favoreciera, pues si alguna vez decidia que debia ir a la izquiera, la derecha era el camino, si elegia blanco en vez de negro, el negro era mejor y viceversa. Estaba bastante mas que lista para un enfrentamiento directo contra una horda de esas cosas.

.s

.s

.s

.s

Mi mirada la verdad era algo confusa... ¿Como era posible que me equivocara en todo lo que pensaba?

El entorno era raro para la suerte que nuestro grupo tenia. A comparacion de nuestro anterior punto de estar, los arboles ya no estaban del todo presentes pues gran parte del lugar estaba despejado de estos. Lo unico que se veia a la vista era un bosque algo lejano mientras que entre mi vista y este ultimo habia una cantidad increible de terreno abierto, nada de por medio mas que unas cuantas rocas. A nuestras espaldas era el mismo caso solo con el pequeño detalle que justo en el centro de esta area abierta estaba la central de trenes que buscabamos desde hacia un buen rato. Todo era tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

Al momento de llegar esperaba tener una guerra en el area, algo como una escena de pelicula donde tuvieramos que detener a esas cosas mientras el resto terminaban de arreglar nuestra ruta de escape... Luego de eso no lo se, salir a toda prisa y dar gracias a dios por el habernos mantenido a salvo. Pero esta tranquilidad era normal para la rutina que habiamos estado llevado los ultimos meses. Persecusiones, muertes y un sin fin de cosas mas.

El punto es que no habia nada raro en el momento. Se habian asignado tareas a cada sub unidad antes de que llegaramos al lugar por si este estaba infestado como creiamos. Lily white, se encargaria de el equipaje, cosa que desde hace un buen rato ya habian estado haciendo, transportando de ambas camionetas todas las provisiones y municiones que teniamos pues el viaje duraria algunos dias; Menos si teniamos suerte de no encontrar nada que obstruyera el camino. Por otro lado estaba printemps, las cuales aunque costaba trabajo creerlo, tenian el trabajo mas importante; Ellas tres junto a A-rise preparaban el sistema del vagon... El chico que era novio de Hanayo era bastante habilidoso con las maquinas cosa que agradezco en este mismo momento.

Por otro lado nuestro trabajo era el mas sencillo sin duda alguna, solo era vigilar... Cosa que literalmente en estos momentos era equivalente a nada de trabajo. Incluso para estos momentos en los que el trabajo era escaso, era extraño el no preocuparte. Con la distancia que teniamos de los arboles y el terreno abierto por medio de este, podriamos ver a cualquiera de esas cosas que llegara a salir del bosque con tanta anticipacion que era imposible que se acercara aunque sea un poco.

Paso alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que mi grupo se rindiera en su trabajo, resignandonos a que nada llegaria del bosque, cada una se puso comoda en su lugar viendo hacia diferente direccion pero espalda contra espalda sin notoria preocupacion.

-Nuestro trabajo apesta- Se quejo de primera mano Maki con un tono bastante molesto -Se que no es divertido el hecho de defenderte para poder sobrevivir, pero detesto el quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Me siento como printemps en la primera semana del grupo.- Esto ultimo nos hizo reir tanto a Eli como a mi.

Eli simplemente se dedico a sacar de chamarra de cuero lo que seria una caja de cigarrillos del cual tomo uno y con un encendedor -El cual saco de la otra bolsa- produjo una llama lo suficientemente potente para hacerlo arder.

-La verdad, necesitaba relajarme un poco- Miro a todas las chicas de printemps que ahora trabajaban con las de bibi en el generador de energia. -Por un momento no debo preocuparme de que todas esten en peligro... Eso me relaja bastante.-

-¿Tanto como fumar?- Pregunte mientras tocia un poco por inhalar el humo casi directamente del cigarrillo por la cercania -Demonios Eli ¿Desde cuando fumas? Se que ser rusa ya lo trae un poco en la sangre pero nunca te habia visto hacerlo-

-Je- Bufo Eli con algo de ironia en su voz -Es la primera vez que tomo un cigarrillo, No es tan malo como decian las demas en el reformatorio, decian que ardia demasiado la garganta la primera vez que fumabas. Supongo que eran algo extremistas.- La rubia simplemente acerco la caja hacia mi ofreciendome probar uno de estos.

Lo tome por el simple afan de comprobar a que sabia pero al momento que lo encendi y inhale... Casi termino por sacar el corazon por la garganta de la gran inhalacion que di; Claro esto no podia pasar sin que mi novia pelirroja y mi amiga rubia rompieran a carcajadas. -Ni se te ocurra probar eso Maki, esa cosa es veneno-

Las risas siguieron por otros pocos minutos mientras que el sol acompañaba este repentino cambio de ambiente ocultandose como prueba de ello.

-Llegaremos a Kyoto en poco tiempo- Murmuro Eli mientras miraba al cielo -¿Que sera lo primero que hagan cuando estemos a salvo? Yo creo que intentare conseguir un dulce por el lugar, hace tiempo no visito una ciudad y peor aun. Hace tiempo no encuentro dulces de los que me gustan.

-Cantar- Conteste con ironia de por medio -No tienes idea de cuanto deseo poder tener un microfono en algunos momentos para cantar lo que siento... aunque considerando el constante cambio de mi vida... Creo que me dedicare a otro genero de musica- Bromee mientras volvia a inhalar otra bocanada de humo del mismo cigarrillo al cual ya me habia acostumbrado.

-Leer un maldito libro- Declaro Maki -¿Tienen alguna idea de cuanto tiempo he querido leer algo sin la preocupacion de que algo me mate? Mas de lo que podrian imaginarse seguramente.

-Tipica Maki, eras toda una genio en tu escuela ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad e ironia en su voz a lo que la pelirroja solo desvio la mirada con molestia fingida.

Despues de eso el silencio se volvio recurrente y con el una extraña tension que emanabamos todas de manera involutaria. No creiamos en Kyoto, tal vez era la razon por la que estabamos tan tensas. Todo lo que habiamos dicho que queriamos hacer era algo que no teniamos casi nada de posibilidades de concretar. Pensar que un lugar seguro existia era algo ridiculo y aun si existiera... ¿Que posibilidades habia de que nos aceptaran? No seriamos las unicas personas que intentariamos entrar. Si un lugar como ese existiera, deberian tener demasiado control en el flujo de personas pues esta epidemia se podia expandir de forma nefasta por una sola persona infectada.

Exceptuandonos a nosotras Nozomi era la unica consciente de este hecho. Seria dificil lograr algo como eso... Pedir que de la nada una ciudad magica apareciera frente a nosotras y para terminar de exagerar, que esta nos aceptara sin poner un pero de por medio.

-Oigan... ¿Creen que haya niños en Kyoto?- Ambas chicas por un momento descuidaron el area debian de observar para mirarme de lleno -Niños en una ciudad... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo nosotras no vimos ni un solo infante? Extraño verlos jugar en los parques o por lo menos escuchar sus quejas sin sentido. Espero que algunos hayan podido sobrevivir en Kyoto.

Maki solo regreso su vista al area designada mientras tenia pena en su mirada -Seguro- Aseguro la chica claramente mintiendo pues ni ella sabia la respuesta -Debe haber niños a montones en ese lugar... Podras molestar a muchos pequeños cuando lleguemos.-

-Si es que ellos no te fastidian a ti por tu estatura- Ahora comento Eli apoyando a Maki en su intento de mejorar el ambiente -Digo, tienes 19 años y mira, he tenido mascotas que miden mas que tu.-

-Oh pudrete Eli- Susurre riendo por lo bajo -Ah y por cierto, Nozomi no creo que se sienta bien si le dices mascota. Seria una pena que alguien le contara que le dijiste vaca.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no dije eso!- Replico temiendo a la peli morada en especial -Nico, no se te ocurra decirle algo como eso-

El ambiente se volvio sumamente divertido con esta pequeña escena, pero el momento habia llegado, por lo que con un breve pero claro aviso las chicas de Printemps dieron la señal de que nos acercaramos pues el viaje estaba por comenzar.

El sol estaba apunto de ocultarse cosa de la que no nos habiamos dado cuenta hace ya un rato, el ocaso volvia el cielo anranjado. Al acercarnos al grupo nos percatamos que las cajas ya estaban sobre un vagon, este no tan largo ni espacioso, pero lo suficiente para llevarnos a todos con todas nuestras proviciones si compartiamos espacio y algunas nos sentabamos al suelo podriamos ir sin problema alguno.

-¿Esto nos llevara hasta las afueras de Kyoto?- Pregunto Nozomi dudosa - Despues de eso ¿Como se supone que llevaremos las cajas con la comida y las municiones?

-Sobre eso...- Comento Honoka con cierto tono ingenuo -Usamos este vagon pequeño por que el gasto de energia es menor, asi que tomando en cuenta que la bateria puede mover vagones de gran tamaño pero a cortas distancia de su punto de origen un vagon pequeño deberia ser proporcional a la energia en peso y carga.-

-¿Alguien mas se siente asustada de escuchar a Honoka decir algo que requiera inteligencia?- Pregunto Maki bastante conmocionada por estos eventos. La pregunta literalmente revelo que todos se sentian inquietos al esuchcar a la pelijengibre decir algo como eso.

-En español por favor- Pidio Umi dejando de lado.

Honoka al sentirse ofendida solo hizo un puchero indignada mientras que Tsubasa reia a su lado dandole palmadas en la espalda.

-Me refiero a que como el vagon es mas pequeño de lo que esperabamos y la bateria estaba completamente intacta. Podremos viajar hasta Kyoto si nos desviamos por una segunda via que habia en el mapa... Al parecer el mapa de la mansion era algo viejo por lo que esta ruta no aparecia antes- Termino de hablar bastante orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Llegaremos a Kyoto?- Exclame sorprendida pues el mundo no podria habernos dado mejor suerte. Despues de tanta masacre que habiamos vivido, era dificil de creer.

-Y llegaremos sin mas interrumpciones- Ahora festejo Rin con suma alegria en su rostro.

Todas sin pensarlo un solo momento mas empezamos a subir al vagon de carga mientras por su parte Honoka preparaba todo para salir... El acomodo fue un tanto desordenado pues casi todas se sentaron en el suelo y unas pocas sobre las cajas. Hanayo y Rin se sentaron juntas en el suelo ambas hablando emocionadamente de que seria lo primero que comerian apenas pudieran. Por su lado Eli y Nozomi estaban sentadas sobre un par de cajas ambas con mucho cariño. Sora y A-rise se sentaron sin decir ninguna palabra sobresaliente. Kotori y Umi hicieron lo mismo que el duo de la peli naranja y castaña. Maki y yo simplemente no pudimos hacer mas que subir a este... De alguna manera se sentia como poner una pie en la anhelada seguridad que seguiamos desde el inicio.

Para cuando el vagon parecio encender Honoka subio a este con rapidez pues las puertas se estaban cerrando. Entonces asi fue como comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia la ciudad que segun la gente era un faro en medio de la nada... Un lugar donde podriamos vivir de nuevo como personas normales.

.s

.s

.s

El movimiento constante era algo a lo que ya me habia acostumbrado. Esta vez el sol se habia marchado como hace horas atras lo prometio. El cielo era una inmensa red de oscuridad la cual era iluminada tenuemente por una gran cantidad de estrellas, una vista majestuosa a mis ojos.

Mis ojos estaban empañados en lagrimas mientras mantenia la mirada fija en aquel hermoso paisaje... Pero lo que en verdad llenaba mi corazon era ver a mis compañeras de tal manera. Todas parecian estar en suma tranquilidad, cada una soñando con lo que les hiciera feliz. Rin y Hanayo dormidas cabeza contra cabeza, Eli por primera vez dejando que Nozomi durmiera en su regazo mientras esta yacia en un profundo sueño sentada tan estatica como una estatua. Kotori estaba claramente dormida mientras Umi la abrazaba protectoramente como si sintiera que su vida dependia de ello pues aun dormida mantenia esa posicion. Honoka era alguien sumamente linda la cual con una manta se encontraba recostada en el suelo por completo junto a Tsubasa. El resto de integrantes de A-Rise y Sora, solo dormian placidamente sentados contra la cantidad de cajas que habia en el lugar.

Por otro lado... Mi mirada se centraba en solo en mi amada. Esa pequeña tigresa que se veia tan inocente y tierna recostada en mi regazo. La luna daba una vista explendida de su rostro, sus rasgos bien definidos eran mas que notorios cuando esta se mantenia quieta y sus mechones pelirrojos como el fuego, se veian hermosos... Era como un angel que cayo del cielo solo para amar a una estupida como yo. Todo lo que habiamos vivido desde niñas eran una razon por la cual mantenerla viva. Mi soporte de vida era una pequeña chica que protegia desde que tenia memoria.

El recuerdo mio protegiendo a esa pequeña niña apenas era visible, pues ahora esa imagen era remplazada por su extraña sonrisa la cual reflejaba miedo y a la vez reflejaba seguridad... La imagen mia frente a los problemas habia cambiado haciendo que Maki me acompañara a mi lado frente a cualquier situacion, siendo mi compañera y protegiendo mi espalda al igual que yo protegia la suya.

-Dios...- Murmure al cielo mientras juntaba mis manos en señal de plegaria aun con lagrimas en los ojos -No te he pedido nada desde que este mundo cayo en la desgracia. Te odio desde que acabaste con lo que mas amaba por medio de este castigo que nos impusiste... Pero porfavor... Si aun tienes algo de amor por nosotras deja que mis amigas vivan, deja que el amor de mi vida sobreviva... Haz que Kyoto no sea otra fantasia por la que hemos peleado hasta el cansancio, donde hemos peleado hasta casi morir. Te lo pido, aun si tienes que cobrar mi vida en el proceso... Deja que las sonrisas de mis amigas perduren aunque sea un segundo mas. Aun si tienes que extinguir la mia... Te entregare mi vida voluntariamente.-

Entonces... De alguna manera mis parpados empezaron a pesar mientras la oscuridad de la noche era cubiera por una oscuridad incluso mas intensa. La realidad empezo a parecer borrosa hasta que el sueño se apodero de mi por primera vez en esa noche.

s.

.s

.s

¿Saben que es lo mas gracioso del dormir? Que no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera en el primer momento que tus ojos deciden abrirse.

El sol golpeo mi cara de una manera brutal mientras que esta era seguida por una larga sombra. Pero mis ojos se abrieron de una manera anormal...

Me levante de golpe a una velocidad envidiable mientras desenfundaba el arma que tenia en mi cintura para de inmediato cargarla, pero lo que no me habia dado cuenta es que no era la unica que estaba despierta, ni mucho menos la unica que estaba armada, todas las demas se habian levantado incluso antes que yo mientras tomaban la primera arma que tuvieramos a la vista.

El movimiento del vagon seguia sin interrupcion pero eso no impidio que todas nos cubrieramos con cualquier parte del vagon que no fuera una ventana.

Entonces el momento que mas temiamos llego... El vagon parecio llegar a su fin, este deteniendose lentamente en lo que parecia el fin de la via. Los edificios a nuestros ojos parecian una mentira, todos estaban enteros, habia helicopteros en los aires evitando hacer una gran cantidad de ruido por la altitud, a nuestras espaldas por donde habiamos venido habia un muro gigantesco que se extendia alrededor de los bordes de la ciudad hasta perderse a nuestra vista... Pero aun peor...

Un disparo golpeo en las afueras del vagon mientras un gran numero de personas se acercaban con armas de fuego a cubrir todos los angulos de el vagon... Contaba por lo menos 10.

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto!- Grito una persona mientras se acercaban a el vagon -Este es terreno restringido, Salgan pacificamente y los escoltaremos de vuelta por donde vinieron. De lo contrario atenganse a las consecuencias.-

Como lo habia dicho Eli hace unas horas atras... Kyoto... era un sueño que en estos momentos confirmabamos era una realidad... Pero un sueño que la gente que habitaba aqui no estaba dispuesta a compartir.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos...- Mire a mis amigas -¿Piensan retroceder?-

 _Todas las respuestas eran las que se esperaban y entonces... Empezamos con una nueva pelea._

.s

.s

Se que el final es muy vago y no explica absolutamente nada de lo que pasa en realidad, pero pienso explicarlo en el siguiente episodio.

Por cierto, es cierto que no subi un capitulo en mucho tiempo, pero no asumamos que la manera rapida en la que llegamos a Kyoto a sido forzada, desde hace tiempo planeaba hacerlo de esta manera... Entraremos a una etapa muy diferente a la violencia que estamos acostumbrados en esta historia y esta historia aun tiene varios capitulos que desarrollar antes de terminar.

No hay disculpa por la tardanza, solo digamos que mi vida se ha visto algo agobiada por muchas razones diversas... Cuando no estaba ocupado, no tenia animos para escribir... y a mi en lo personal me gusta traer algo que disfrute hacer, no algo que escriba por obligacion.

Hasta la proxima amigos... Prometo sera pronto.


End file.
